Angela's gift
by Given-Inside
Summary: Summary: Everything was perfect until Angela decided to reward Eragon and Saphira with a precious gift. Perlude to the Dragonheart Series. After several long months of work, A.G is finally finished!
1. Good Morning Stone Head

**Feel free to flame on anything here...except the relationship I have set up. I respect other writer's plots and stories on this site, so I expect you all to do the same for me when it comes to pairings. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: Good Morning Stone Head

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Solembum asked Angela, who smiled at the young ware cat.

"I think he deserves this," The sorceress replied as she tossed a few more ingredients into her cauldron. "Where would we be if he wasn't here?"

"We would be fine," Solembum snapped as he licked his front paw. "The Varden would have suffered, but I don't see how he helped us." He put his paw down. "Remember Elva? What good did he do to her?"

"Quiet!" Angela replied harshly. "It is finished."

- - - - - - -

_Wake up, little one, _Saphira said, lifting her wing and nudging her rider's shoulder beside her. It was early in the morning and Eragon was snoozing comfortably against her side.

_Wha…?_ He stretched out his arms only to bring them back to Saphira's belly, as if he were fluffing a pillow. He tossed his hands back to his sides and shot his head back against Saphira with a loud thump. Within two seconds, the young rider was snoring.

_You asked for it, _Saphira whispered to herself. She quickly pushed Eragon off of her with her nose, leaving him sleeping sitting up. Before Eragon could fall back down on her, Saphira jumped up to her paws, causing him to fall back to the dirt. Despite her trick, Eragon still refused to wake.

_What am I going to do with you? _Saphira chuckled playfully. She lay down next to her sleeping partner and placed her head close to his.

_If that is the way you want to play, _she said. Saphira opened up her jaws and moved over to Eragon's hair. She quickly chomped down on it and began pulling back, tugging on it. It wasn't too much force to be painful, but it certainly was annoying.

"Stop!" Eragon groaned.

_Not until you wake, _Saphira said in her usual gentle voice. _I can do this all day! _Saphira began tugging harder at his hair, actually meaning to pull out a few strands. Eragon yelped and shot up to his feet to see Saphira moving her jaw around uncomfortably.

_What is wrong? _Eragon asked her, still groggy.

_I have hair stuck in my mouth, _Saphira replied, moving her barbed tongue between her teeth.

_Serves you right for waking me, _Eragon laughed to her. He brushed his hand through his locks and straightened it out._ Why must we be awake now?_ Saphira spread her wings and looked at them, not saying one word.

_Oh no, _Eragon moaned. _You did not just wake me to go flying did you?_

_We haven't in three days, little one, _Saphira replied. _Please. I must stretch my wings._

_Go on without me, _Eragon said as he lay back down to the soil. Saphira growled.

_You are coming,__if I have to carry you myself._

_Can't we just go later…?_

_No! _Saphira snapped. _I have waited to go together for three days. Three days Eragon! The war is over and I want to express my freedom! _

_Saphira, _Eragon sighed. _I have been busy with all the preparations. I am sorry but they have to come first. _He sighed. _How can I refuse you?_

_We need to forget about political matters, _Saphira said. _This will ease our burdens._

_I agree, _Eragon finally admitted. He got back to his feet and placed his hand on her right front leg. He moved to the other side of his camp and grabbed Saphira's saddle.

_What should we do after everything is settled? _Eragon asked, placing her saddle on her back.

_We'll figure that one out in time_. _Now get on. My wings are twitching for flight. _Eragon smiled and hopped onto the saddle with ease.

_Comfortable? _Saphira asked, flapping her wings. Before he could answer her, Saphira leapt into the sky and took flight into the sunrise. She climbed higher, pushing herself upward with her velvet wings.

_Are you feeling better? _Eragon asked. Saphira suddenly pulled all the way back from her climb to where she was belly-up, and then tucked her wings in to flip down into a steep dive.

_It has been a long time since we have flown together, _Saphira replied joyfully, fanning her wings to come out of the dive. Suddenly, Saphira let out a strange, almost heartbroken sigh, and her emotion rocked Eragon so hard that he almost fell off of the saddle. The emotion was very hard to explain. It was a mixture of love and depression at the same exact moment.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked. _What is wrong?_

_I will keep my thoughts to myself, little one, _Saphira replied in a sad tone. This worried Eragon.

_Maybe I can help? _Eragon said, rubbing her scales on her neck. She sighed again.

_What should we do after things are settled here? _Saphira asked to change the subject. Eragon fell for her trick.

_I was thinking of settling down in Ellesmera._ _There is room for both of us in the trees. What do you think?_

_I see no debate in your choice_. She turned to the right and banked softly, catching a cool updraft. Eragon found his chance to enter his dragon's thoughts while she was agreeing to his plan, but all he found was a giant barrier. The strangest thing was that the block only kept Eragon away from one certain memory and one certain thought.

_Please, _Saphira beckoned. _Leave me to my own matters. _

_Saphira, _Eragon replied, _I see that they worry you somehow. Let me see so I can help._

_There is no help, little one, _Saphira replied. _Nothing can fix it._

_Saphira_, _what do you mean? What is wrong? You are scaring me!_

_I surely do not mean to, _Saphira replied gently. _It is just a personal matter that I am dwelling on. I believe you call them a 'daydream?'_

_What about? _Eragon asked, digging further. Saphira sighed again and turned for a clearing in the forest.

_Eragon, _Saphira said. _It is a hard matter to discuss. _Eragon pat her neck and braced for the landing.

_My ears are always welcome to your troubles, _Eragon said. _I'm here whenever you wish to tell me._

**  
**

**PEACE**


	2. Underneath the Willow

Chapter 2: Underneath the Willow

Saphira touched down quickly and knelt down so her rider could dismount her without causing himself harm.

"Why did you take me here?" Eragon asked aloud. He looked at his surroundings to notice that they were in the only clearing in the forest. Trees, fallen branches, and tall grass surrounded every other area.

_I wish to show you something I found here, _Saphira said, nudging Eragon's shoulder. She got to her paws again and tucked her wings in tighter. _Will you follow?_

_Of course, _Eragon replied. The sun had risen up to about the ten o'clock position and the forest was echoing with life from the creatures that dwelled in it. Saphira began her trek into the forest, snaking herself around the trees while Eragon followed right beside her with his hand on her side._ What is it? _He asked. Saphira sniffed and cocked her head as if she was listening to a strange song. _Well?_

_You must see it first, love, _Saphira said. Eragon smiled and shook his head. Love? When did she start calling him that?

_What happened to 'little one' or 'young one'? _Eragon asked. Saphira let out a nervous chuckle.

_I feel that you have grown past that name, Eragon, _Saphira replied. She knew it was a lie, but she hid it well from her rider. She actually enjoyed calling him those nicknames, but for some very odd reason, she decided to try something new. Soon, they were in front of a clear shallow stream with large white boulders placed around it in a beautiful formation. Trees lined the areas where the rocks were not present.

"This is beautiful," Eragon said out loud in amazement. Across from them and past the stream was a large Weeping Willow, draping its leaves just above the water. It was a gorgeous sight, but Eragon felt a strange feeling about the tree in front of him.

_Come, little one, _Saphira said gently. Eragon shot her a quizzical look.

_What happened to 'love'? _he asked. Saphira laughed and flapped her wings smugly against her side.

_I thought you wanted me to keep calling you little one? _Saphira asked mockingly. _Either way, I want you to see this. _In the stream were patches of smooth black stones. They were large and just close enough to jump to from to get to the other side of the water. Instead of taking the stones to cross, Saphira took four steps back and ran forward to jump clearly across it. She turned to see Eragon inspecting the black stones before him. He jumped over to the first rock, but it was too slick. Poor Eragon lost traction and slid off of the stone and into the cold water. His head erupted in laughter as he emerged to see Saphira literally on her back growling playfully.

"This is ridiculous!" Eragon growled. The water was only to his waist so he stood to his feet and waded through the water to the other side. Eragon was about to take off his shirt and sling it over a nearby branch, but he had an evil idea. Eragon smirked and sloshed over to his dragon who was laying with her back turned to him. He inched closer, expecting to grab a hold of her and try to soak her as well, but he was too shocked with what he saw. There etched into the bark of the Willow was a heart with "Brom" and "Saphira" placed inside of it. Eragon forgot about his plan and walked up to the engraving. "Brom," Eragon said out loud. He ran his hand over the lines of the carving and then turned to Saphira.

_How did you find this? _Eragon asked. Saphira shook her head and widened her sapphire eyes.

_I stumbled upon it earlier, _Saphira explained. _What does it mean? _

_It means, _Eragon explained, but he stopped abruptly. _Saphira, this is a symbol of love between Brom and his dragon. _

_Why mark it on a defenseless tree? _Saphira asked.

_The tree grows with the scar, _Eragon explained. _This will be here until the Willow is no more. I have seen Roran and Katrina do it in Carvahall when I was younger._

_I see, _Saphira sighed and lowered her head to her paws. _So this is like a sworn oath?_

_No, _Eragon replied kindly. It was now his turn to provide wise information to Saphira and he was ecstatic about being able to do so. _You know how dragons have to perform certain…rituals…before they…?_

_Yes I do, _Saphira replied. _So this is like a courting ritual? _

_In a way, _Eragon said. He took his hand off of the tree and moved over to Saphira. _This tells all who pass that Brom truly loved his dragon with all of his heart. Quite possibly, to the point of considering each other mates._

_I understand now, _Saphira said flicking her tail back and forth. _But how did they…?_

_They never did anything, _Eragon cut her off. _You can love someone and not have to mate with them. _This time, Eragon sighed. He pulled out a small hunting knife from his pocket and inspected it. He hasn't used it to kill anything after his training with Oromis and he has wondered why he kept it, until now.

_Saphira?_

_Yes? _She replied, lifting up her head to meet his eyes.

_Do you want to do this? _He asked sheepishly, casting his eyes downward and blushing slightly. _I want people to know about us…er…our relationships…no…our times together. _Saphira stretched her neck and rose to her feet.

_I would be honored to have our names engraved, _she said respectfully, bowing her head low so Eragon could rub her forehead.

_Very well, _Eragon said. _Let's get started, shall we?_

- - - - - - -

"So how do you expect this to work?" Solembum asked. He changed to human form and placed his head up to the cauldron to sniff the fumes rising from the pot. Angela scrubbed the black messy hair of the child and smiled.

"It is simple, Solembum," she replied. "First, they must both drink of this at the exact time; not one second before each other. After that is taken care of, I have a spell I must teach them."

"What is this supposed to do, Angela?" Solembum asked, looking up to her.

"This will make them both very happy." She filled two cups with the strange liquid. "Come Solembum," she said, "we must pay our friends a visit."

"Where are they?"

"I already know."

- - - - - - - - -

"All done!" Eragon exclaimed, pocketing his knife and brushing his hands against one another. Saphira looked over his shoulder to see a heart carved out of the wood with wings sprouting out of it. Inside was Eragon's name and Saphira's exactly below him. Underneath the heart was a sentence written in the ancient language saying: The rider and the beloved dragon of the New Alageasia. He could feel Saphira's sense of satisfaction in his work, but there was another, familiar emotion.

_This is beautiful, little one, _Saphira said. _I wish to do something as well. _She brought her neck close to the carving and blew gently on it, encasing the carving with a transparent blue crystal. She cocked her head sideways to inspect her work and then sniffed, satisfied in her accomplishment. Eragon looked at what she did and placed his hand on top of it.

_Show off._

**PEACE!**


	3. The Love of Loyalty

Chapter 3 The Love of Loyalty

_I cannot believe what we saw, _Eragon told Saphira while they were wandering through the dense forest. _Brom took his dragon to this exact place. He must have truly been heartbroken after her death. _He placed his hand on Saphira's side and continued walking with her. _I don't know how I would even live without you._ Saphira hummed softly and snaked her head toward his face to lick him tenderly on his cheek.

_I am always with you, little one, _she replied gently. _Never forget that. If I were to pass, my memories would still be in your soul. _

_I would still miss your presence, _Eragon said. _I'd miss your words of wisdom and I would miss the times we shared. _He took his hand off of her side and stopped walking. Saphira stopped and maneuvered her way around the trees to turn and face him.

_I have a question to ask, Saphira, _Eragon stated.

_Yes? _Saphira replied, swishing her tail slowly. Eragon propped himself up against a nearby oak tree.

_Are dragons supposed to love their riders when they hatch? _Eragon asked, _or is just a matter of choice. _

_Hmm, _Saphira said, moving over to him. _Yes, dragons are supposed to love their riders when they hatch to avoid any quarrels when they become one. It is a strange love like a mother to her child. If we are to sacrifice ourselves, we need to have that feeling of loyalty to them._

_I understand, _Eragon said. _So dragons see their riders as their own young? _

_Sometimes, _Saphira said chuckling. _It depends on the relationships between them. _

_What would you say is the relationship between us? _Eragon asked. He turned his gaze to the ground and watched a black ant struggle with carrying a small pebble.

_Little one, _Saphira said. She positioned herself to the right of him and sat on her haunches. _I honestly do not know how our relationship can be defined. When we were both younger, I felt as if you were my youngling, but as we grew together…I felt something more. What can be more than a bond of mother and son? _Eragon blocked his thoughts from her for a second.

_Husband and wife, _he thought to himself, trying to keep Saphira away. She lowered her head and hummed in a sad tone. Quite possibly, she was thinking of the same exact thing. He opened his mind up again to her.

_Why did you do that? _Saphira asked, raising her head up to him. He gently rubbed her nose.

_Just a daydream, _Eragon said. She sighed and sunk down to the forest floor.

_What about? _She asked. Eragon kept silent.

_My own matters, _Eragon said. Saphira reached her head up from her paws and nudged her rider's right hand.

_Please tell me, _She started to ask, widening her sapphire eyes when he looked down at her. He turned away to hide a faint smile. _So what is stronger than that of a mother and son? _She asked again. Eragon couldn't hide it anymore from her. He turned and showed her the faint smile.

"I believe," he said out loud, "the only bond stronger than mother and son would be husband and wife." Saphira turned her head away from him.

_Oh, _she replied. Eragon reached his hand out to rub her scales, but she flinched slightly at his touch.

_I am sorry for this, _Saphira told him, shaking her head slowly. _I have dishonored both of us by my bond to you. I never wished for it to happen, but fate and emotions can be easily mistaken. _Eragon knelt down beside her and reached his hand down to scratch underneath her chin.

_Do I look angry? _Eragon asked. _You were destined to love me only for loyalty reasons, but how happy am I to know that you feel more towards me than you were meant to? _Saphira rose her head up and flapped her tail while Eragon continued to tickle her chin. He quickly stopped and threw his arms around her in an air-compressing embrace.

_Thank you, _Eragon said. _I love you._

_You already know my reply to that, _Saphira said smugly. She got up onto her feet and licked Eragon's face with her barbed tongue. Eragon jokingly slapped her away, but she pounced on him and continued the slobbery assault. Eragon groaned and fought to get her off of him, but it was no use. He had to turn to other tactics. He remembered a few ticklish areas just behind her left foreleg and in front of her right hind leg on her belly. Saphira had one of his hands gently pinned with one of her claws, but completely forgot about the other one.

"Saphira," he said out loud. "You're asking for it."

_Try and stop me! _She taunted, blowing a plume of smoke from her nostrils while she continued licking. Eragon grinned evilly and reached up with his free hand to tickle the spot behind her leg. Saphira shot her head up and flapped her wings madly, trying to get out of the way of her rider's dancing fingers.

_You were saying? _Eragon joked. Saphira was now the one on the floor being assaulted. She bellowed and growled while Eragon crouched beside her and continued to tickle her weak spots.

_Mercy! _She screamed breathlessly. Eragon stopped tickling her and laid his head on her stomach.

_So this is what it is like to be free, _Eragon said to her. _We don't have to worry about anything. We are free to do as we please together. _

Eragon and his dragon stayed in the forest for over an hour just laying next to each other, until Saphira felt a strange, familiar presence.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice asked from the trees. Eragon shot up from Saphira's belly and drew his hunting knife. Angela suddenly appeared from behind a tree. Solembum was behind her in his cat form.

"Hello Angela," Eragon said, quickly stuffing the knife into his pocket again. "What brings you here?"

"I can ask you the same question," Angela replied. "I actually have come for you and Saphira. Will you accompany me?"

_She is up to something, _Saphira said to Eragon, getting up on her paws again. _What it is I know not._

_She hasn't let us down before, _Eragon replied. He nodded towards Angela and approached.

_We have a surprise for you, _Solembum spoke into Eragon's mind.

_What is it? _He asked. The ware cat turned to lead the way back.

_You will see shortly, _Solembum said. _Come, Shadeslayer. _Eragon shrugged and followed the two deeper into the forest with Saphira beside him.

**I got the tickling idea from Fallen Dragonfly, who has an outstanding story I urge everyone to check out.  
**

**PEACE! **


	4. Fixing the Heartbreak

Chapter 4: Arya

Eragon and Saphira followed the sorceress deep into the forest, waiting for her to explain her actions.

"Me and Solembum," Angela explained, "have been creating certain spells for you and Saphira's well being." She turned to see Saphira snort and Eragon's quizzical expression on his face. "I can tell that you are both interested," she said, turning away. "Just follow closely."

_I wonder what this is about, _Eragon said to his dragon. She shook her head and sniffed.

_I am just as curious as you are, _she replied. Suddenly, Saphira stopped walking and turned to face Eragon. _Someone else is here._

_Who? _Eragon asked. Saphira turned her head to the west and gazed into the slew of trees. From there, Arya emerged wearing a black tunic and her hair tied back in a ponytail. Eragon was amazed at how lovely she looked.

"Arya," Eragon said as she approached him. He did the traditional Elvin greeting by placing two fingers to his lips. Instead of mirroring his greeting, she waved him off.

"May we talk, Shadeslayer?" she asked. Eragon turned to Saphira and then over towards Angela.

"Go if you must," Angela said. "Meet here tonight when the stars shine the brightest. Saphira must be there as well." Eragon nodded at her and turned his attention back to the Elvin princess.

"You have my attention," Eragon said. Saphira let out an uncomfortable snort, but remained still beside her rider.

"I wish to discuss a certain matter with you," Arya replied. "It regards the Blood Oath Ceremony."

_Why does she have to bring this up now? _Eragon groaned to Saphira. She only lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Yes?" Eragon asked Arya. "How so?"

"I have been dwelling on our conversation for some time," Arya replied, slightly lowering her head. "With Galbatorix defeated, I no longer have to fight and place duty before my heart. May we walk together…in private?" A familiar emotion hit Eragon in his heart as he heard Saphira sigh hurtfully.

_So that is why, _he said to her. Instead of replying to him, Saphira leapt into the air and flapped away, roaring in a very depressing tone.

"Is she well?" Arya asked. Eragon shook his head.

"I am afraid not," he replied. Arya smiled slightly and turned her head to watch the sapphire dragoness flutter away.

"I will have our healers tend to her later," she said. Eragon tried to contact Saphira, but she placed a barrier between the two of them. It was obvious that she was upset about something.

"I fear that healers cannot help her," Eragon said. "She suffers from heartache, just like I did so long ago."

"That was the past," Arya sighed as she reached out to take Eragon's hand. "Shall we go?"

"I'm sorry, Arya," Eragon said. He gently broke the contact of his hand in hers. "I cannot. The words I spoke to you were true: I would do anything for you, but I am afraid that the passion of love for you has burned out. You must understand how long it has been; how much pain I suffered. Did you truly expect me to continue after you after such a long time?" Eragon could have sworn that he saw a tear streak across her cheek.

"I was a fool," she muttered. "I tried to put my duty in front of my heart, and look where it has gotten me?" She was letting more tears slide down her face. "I must suffer to be alone now with my decision."

"Do not say that," Eragon cooed, moving closer to her. "You are never alone. You may not have my heart, but you have my friendship."

"Who has your heart now?" Arya cried, looking up into his eyes. Eragon looked deep into himself. He remembered the exact time when Saphira hatched for him in Carvahall, and he held back a laugh when he reminisced on the time she got drunk after her promise to the Dwarves. There was one memory that stood out the most, though, and that was how Saphira acted towards the Sorceress Trianna, calling her a slattern and admitting to some jealousy.

"Arya," Eragon said. "Saphira is the one who has my heart. I cannot give it to anyone else."

"I understand," Arya said sadly. "You truly love your dragon."

"With all my heart," Eragon replied, now embracing her. "I must find her. I am sorry that we cannot be anymore." He released his hold and stepped away.

"It is me who should apologize," Arya said, wiping a tear from her eye with her index finger. "I am heading for Surda tomorrow morning. Perhaps fate will bring us together again?"

"Perhaps, Arya," Eragon replied. He turned quickly and ran in the direction that Saphira flew, hoping that she didn't fly too far.

- - - - - - - - -

_I am such a fool! _Saphira groaned as she laid her head down on her paws. She was across the stream staring at the creation she and Eragon made together. She swished her tail in the cool water and let out a small growl. _Why must I carry on like this? He and I will never be together. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _It will never work between us. His heart belongs to her now._ She opened her sapphire eyes and lifted them to the carving._ What is wrong with me! _She shouted to herself. _I should be happy for him. He has found a mate and will be happy for the rest of his life. _She sighed and closed her eyes, letting a single tear fall from them. _I knew this day would come. _Suddenly, there was a muffled crack that came from behind her on the other side of the stream. Saphira turned to see Eragon stepping gingerly across the black stones to get to her.

"Saphira!" he called. She turned away from him and faced the carving again. Eragon hopped to the other side and stood behind her, waiting for Saphira to say the first word. She gently hit him with her tail, dropped her barriers, and spoke to him.

_Where is your new love? _Saphira asked in a low, saddened tone.

_I refused her, _Eragon replied slyly. _I realized what your emotions were when you sighed: a mixture of love and depression._ Saphira let out a subtle sigh and turned to face him.

_She was what you wanted, _Saphira said in a low whisper. _Why did you turn her away? _Eragon walked over to her side and brushed his hand against her, sending a small shiver down her form.

_We've been through so much together, _Eragon said to her. _I think that a spouse would ruin our relationship. _Saphira stretched out her wing and draped it over her rider. _Besides, _he chimed in an uplifting voice. _It is only fair to make her suffer after what she did to me. _

_You loved her, _Saphira said, snaking her head under her wing to come level with Eragon. _Why did you hurt her when she came to you?_

_Love and lust are completely different emotions, Saphira, _Eragon explained. _I believe that I was lusting after Araya, not loving her. _

_A wise decision, my dear, _Saphira replied, licking his cheek as he propped himself against her. _But answer this: Is it possible to confuse the two emotions, or have both emotions at the same time?_

_Yes it is, _Eragon said, placing his right hand behind him to rub her scaly side. Saphira hummed loudly at his touch. _But that is on a special occasion._

_I see, _Saphira replied. _I find this conversation rather unusual between us. Usually I am providing you with wisdom. _

_You still do, Saphira, _Eragon replied. _I love you more than any human. We will never be apart from each other. _Saphira let out a comforting growl.

_Your words bring joy to my heart, rider, _she replied. _We must return to Ellesmera. Night is quickly approaching. _Eragon lifted up her wing and climbed unto her saddle.

_Ready when you are, _Eragon said. Saphira roared happily and tossed herself into the sky to return home; both the rider and the dragon wondering what surprise Angela has for them.

**  
**

**PEACE!**


	5. Angela's Gift

Chapter 5: Angela's gift.

Eragon and Saphira arrived in their tree house just in time to watch the sunset. Both he and Saphira watched the sun as it began its journey downward, creating strange hues of blue, red, purple, and orange. It was a beautiful sight. Saphira lay on her paws with her head up, gazing at the pretty colors in the sky.

_What does it look like to you, _Eragon asked while lying against her side.

_The blues and reds shine brighter than any other colors, _Saphira explained, sighing happily. She turned to face him and showed him her teeth. _Care to see for yourself? _Eragon looked up at her and nodded, releasing himself to her. He shut his eyes as he felt her presence inside of him.

_Open and see, _she told him. He opened his eyes slowly, fluttering his eyelids at the difference in perception. He suddenly felt as if he was her as he saw the extravagant colors in the sky. Saphira turned her gaze towards his body, so Eragon could see himself. His physical body was in a trance, sitting up and staring blankly at the sky. Saphira then released her hold on him and he jumped back into his body and out of his trance.

_It's beautiful, _Eragon said to her. _I wish I could always see like that. _Saphira let out a small growl and leaned in to nudge his face with her nose.

_We must rest until tonight, _Saphira said gently, rubbing her nose against his cheek. _I do not know what Angela has for us, but I would rather have us prepared for it._ Eragon yawned and reached his hand out to nuzzle her snout.

_We have had an interesting day haven't we? _He muttered. _ I still wonder what she has planned for both of us. At least I am not on her bad side after curing Elva._ Saphira laughed kindly and blew out a small plume of smoke.

_She has always been mysterious, has she not? _Saphira asked, laying her head next to Eragon's body. Eragon pat her forehead with his left hand and smiled. The sun had completely set and the stars were beginning to shine, which meant that it was almost time to leave. Saphira got up first and padded over towards her bowl shaped bed. She flopped down inside of it and began cleaning herself. Eragon walked past her and into the bathing room to clean up as well.

_Maybe she is going to give us a gift, _Eragon suggested while bathing.

_It has been defined as a gift already, little one, _Saphira replied. _If it is materialistic, I know not. _

_Either way, _Eragon said, _I am dying to know what it is._

_We will both see soon enough, _Saphira replied gently. Eragon stepped out of the tub and shaved with magic. He stepped out to see Saphira standing in front of him.

_Are you ready? _She asked. Eragon nodded and crawled up onto her back. He decided to travel bareback for this trip to provide more comfort for her. Within moments, he and Saphira jumped out of the tree house and into the air to the forest in search of Angela.

They touched down in the dense forest and hustled through it to find Angela and Solembum standing around a lit fire with a black cauldron hoisted above it.

"Shadeslayer," Angela said, clasping her hands. "Welcome. Come hither the both of you and I will explain." Eragon shrugged at Saphira and weaved through the trees to reach her.

"What is this?" Eragon asked, sniffing the fumes from the cauldron. Saphira leaned her head over his body to sniff as well. She shot back and turned her head away.

_That is quite foul! _She exclaimed. _It reeks of magic and another familiar odor. _

"What is in this?" Eragon asked again. Angela grinned.

"There are many ingredients," Angela exclaimed. "The main one is Fricai Andlat…?"

"The Death Friend?" Eragon asked. "You told me that it is the most poisonous mushroom!"

"Peace, rider," Angela said, raising her hand to silence him. "Yes, it is poisonous, but I have been working with it since the Burning Plains. There is a certain spell cast to only affect the spirit and not the body. Before we get started, I must converse with you two privately."

"Why?" Eragon asked. Saphira nodded her head slowly, asking the same question.

"Trust me, Eragon," Angela said. "I must make sure that this is a wise and noble gift for you two. Will you?" Eragon turned to Saphira.

_I don't know, _Eragon told her. _There is a hefty amount of Death Friend in this. Should we do it?_

_We have nothing to lose…?_

_But our lives! _Eragon cut her off.

_I still wish to see what is planned, _Saphira protested. _Let's take the risk. She has never placed us in harm's way before._

_Right as always, _Eragon said with a smile. "Okay let's do it."

"Eragon," Angela said to him. "Right this way." Eragon shut the link between him and Saphira and followed closely. Angela waited until they were out of earshot until she spoke.

"Tell me Eragon," she said. "How do you feel about Saphira?" Eragon looked up in thought and then faced Angela.

"I feel as if we are…more than family," he replied. "We have gone through so much and she has always been there for me."

"Go on," Angela said. Eragon brought his gaze back to Angela.

"I just wish that I could be there for her," he explained. "She is the only female of the dragon race and with Shruikan dead and Thorn and Murtagh banished in Sharktooth Island, she is all alone…?"

"There is still one more egg left," Angela said. Eragon shook her head.

"It could take ages before it hatches," he groaned. "She is miserable and feels like she can never experience true love. I love her with all of my heart and it pains me to feel her depression."

"Very well," Angela said. She turned around and began walking back towards Saphira and Solembum. "I expected this on your part. Now I must see Saphira's answer." Eragon walked over to wake Saphira, who was sleeping peacefully on her paws.

_Your turn, _Eragon said. She got to her feet and stretched out her wings and back.

_Very well, little one, _she replied. _I shall be back shortly. _Angela motioned for Saphira to follow her and she obeyed.

"I need you to tell me," Angela said out loud. "What are your true feelings for Eragon?"

_I don't understand, _Saphira said in Angela's mind. _Why do you need to know the answer to this? _

_It will all be revealed in time, _Angela thought to her. _I must know to make sure that this is the right gift to give you two. _Saphira sighed.

_Very well, _she mused, _I have loved Eragon since the day I hatched for him. If anything, I would say that my love for him has grown tremendously over time. I find myself dreaming about him…us…together. _

_Does this have to do with you being the last? _Angela asked. Saphira hummed in a sad tone and turned it into a shallow growl.

_Nay, _Saphira replied. _I do think about never finding a mate and facing extinction, but my love for him is not because of it._

_Have there been any moments while you have been together? _Angela asked. _Any bad experiences? _

_I was heartbroken today when Arya approached him, _Saphira replied. _I felt that he would accept her and leave me as a mere pet. Then, my heart leapt for joy when he told me that he refused her offer. _

_Ah, _Angela said. _That is a very good sign. You love him dearly and couldn't bear to lose him to her, yes?_

_Yes, _she replied, lowering her head. _I am foolish for my desires._

_Do not be so negative, dear, _Angela said. _This is a worthy gift for you two. Let us make our way back. _

It was midnight now and Eragon was standing beside Saphira with his hand on her side. Both refused to tell the other of the conversations they had with Angela.

"Shall we get started?" Angela asked. Solembum, who was in human form, grabbed two large cups and dunked them into the cauldron, filling them both to the brims.

"When I say 'drink' you must do so at the exact same moment," Angela advised. "If you are off by a second, you may be killed where you stand." Solembum approached Eragon and handed him a cup. He looked inside to see the chunks of the poisonous mushroom floating in the lumpy liquid. He turned to see the ware cat place the other cup in front of Saphira.

_I love you, _Eragon said softly. A small tremor ran down her form.

_I always will, little one, _she replied. Both placed their lips to the cup.

"Now!" Angela said. Eragon tilted the cup upward and chugged the brew while Saphira gulped it from the ground. "Perfectly timed!" Angela exclaimed happily. Eragon began swaying violently, dropping the cup to the ground. Saphira was doing the same.

"Wh…what is…?" Eragon tried to ask, but he lost consciousness and fell down to the floor, crashing against some dead twigs. Saphira sunk down to her paws and placed her head on them to quell her dizziness. Within two seconds, both the rider and the dragon were unconscious.

"Time for me to do my part," Angela said. She stepped over and positioned herself between the two with her hands outstretched. She muttered something in the ancient language, but it was hard to decipher. Eragon and Saphira suddenly began glowing strange bluish-green colors as Angela continued to chant the spell. The color on the two began rising off of their bodies and floating up into the sky. At once, both colors converged onto one another with a loud explosion. Angela closed her eyes and finished the last sentence of the spell as tiny bits of the colors fell back onto the rider and dragon.

"The hard part is over," Angela said breathlessly. She turned to see Saphira open her sapphire eyes.

_What happened?_ She asked. _I feel…strange!_

_You should, _Angela told her. _The potion has altered your spirit. We will discuss further after your rider wakes. _Angela turned towards Eragon, but something was wrong. Eragon was turning blue and wasn't breathing.

"Oh dear me!" Angela exclaimed.. Saphira rose to her feet and turned to see him in such a state.

_ERAGON!_

**PEACE!**


	6. Finishing the Gift

Chapter 6: Finishing the Gift

Saphira roared in fear and rushed over to her rider's side, nudging him violently with her nose. Eragon still was not breathing and his faint blue color has gotten into a deeper shade. Angela stood back in silence with her hand over her mouth.

"What did I do?" she asked, shocked. Saphira suddenly turned her hurtful gaze from Eragon to Angela.

_What did you do? _She roared in her mind. _Don't stand there like a tree! Help him._

_I can't, _Angela said. _He has to wake on his own, or else the spell will not work. _

_I do not care about the spell! _Saphira screamed. _He is dying! Help! _Angela dropped her hand from her mouth and walked over to her cautiously.

_If I wake him, the spell will be reversed, _Angela said calmly. _I do not wish to do so._

_You would rather have him die? _Saphira roared in both her mind and out loud. _I will tear you to shreds before he dies! I will not lose him like this!_

_Peace Saphira, _Angela said, now crouching beside Eragon. He was a dark blue-almost black color, but he was breathing now. It was shallow as if he was in a deep sleep, but it was breath nontheless. _He has passed the hard part of the spell. _His coloration began growing darker until his skin was jet black. _Remember the color of your rider before you now_. Saphira lowered her head on top of her rider's chest as if she was listening to his faint heartbeat.

_Why is he like this? _Saphira asked, still resting her head on Eragon's chest.

_It is a part of the spell, _Angela told her. _His spirit has been altered as well. When he wakes I will explain further…?_

_You will explain now, _Saphira snarled, barring her teeth. Angela placed her hands to her temples and massaged them.

"This spell is meant to alter your appearances," she said out loud. "The spirits inside of you two needed to be broken and reformed to do so. It is easier to rearrange your spirit to that of a human's because they would be smaller than you. Eragon has the hardest part of building his spirit up instead of taking it down. He must have a lot of heart to still hold on."  
_I don't understand, _Saphira said to her. _Why do I have a human spirit?_

"No," Angela said. "You still have a dragon's spirit, it has just rearranged slightly. Nothing else will be different between you two except your physical structure…?"

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked, raising her head off of Eragon.

"I have found a spell to…shape shift you and your rider, but it is only half way done. There is still one final task to complete."

_You mean to tell me that…we will be…?_

_The same species, _Angela finished. _You and he can choose to be either dragon or human._

_Will our decision stick with us throughout our lives? _Saphira asked. _For instance: If he chooses to be my species, would he remain so forever? _

_Nay, _Angela replied. _I am going to give you both the spell to change, but there is something I must tell you after he wakes._

_I understand now, _Saphira said, turning to face her unconscious rider. _This was a thoughtful gift, Angela. I am at a loss for words at what you have done for us. Thank you._

Angela paled slightly and wiped her brow.

"It has taken a lot of my energy," Angela replied. Solembum walked over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"You need to rest," he said to her, guiding her away from Saphira and Eragon.

_I will stay with him until he wakes, _Saphira said, placing her head on Eragon again. _Will you be here tomorrow? _

_I will come to check on you two early in the morning, _Angela replied, walking away with Solembum. Saphira closed her eyes and struggled to find sleep. So much was in her mind. How did Angela manage to do this? What is the future going to be like after this spell is completed? How would Eragon look being a dragon? Saphira lifted her head from Eragon and shook it, knocking the thoughts from her away. She then lowered her head next to Eragon's and licked his cheek gently, before settling down on his chest for the night.

Saphira woke first when the rays from the rising sun began poking through her eyelids. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes and let out a small yawn. She turned her eyes down towards Eragon to see that his natural color returned to him and he was smiling in his sleep.

_Little one? _Saphira asked, leaning over to lick his forehead. _Are you awake? _

"Just three more minutes," Eragon groaned, rolling over to his right side and away from Saphira. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and turned over to face her.

"How did we end up here?" he asked out loud. Saphira cocked her head at him and let out a small plume of smoke.

_You do not remember? _She asked. _Angela gave us the gift last night._

_I only remember drinking something, _Eragon said, now standing up. _What did it do? _

_It is difficult to explain, _Saphira sighed. _Angela is coming soon to explain further. You scared me last night. _

_I didn't mean to, _Eragon said. Saphira inched her neck forward so he could rub her forehead. _I had a strange dream though._

_Care to tell me? _Saphira asked. Eragon smiled and took his hand off of her brow.

_I dreamt that I was a dragon, _he explained. _I was as black as the ground after a wildfire, and the tips of my scales were as white as powdered snow. I remember flying up high with another dragon...? _

_What color was it? _Saphira asked, intrigued by his dream. Eragon smiled wider and reached his hand out to rub her neck.

_I think it was you, _he replied. _It was a light blue, sapphire color with polished white spikes and claws. _He dropped his smile. _I wonder what that means._

_Perhaps the spell had something to do with it, _Saphira said, humming. There was a light crack in the forest around them. _She is here._

"How are you this morning, Shadeslayer?" Angela asked.

"I'm well," he replied. "What happened?"

"As I told Saphira last night," Angela stated. "The spell I gave you altered your spirits. Saphira's has been broken down slightly to resemble a human's, and yours has been built up to resemble a dragon's."

"I don't understand," Eragon replied. Saphira clicked into his mind.

_She has given us a potion to change our outward appearance, _she explained. _In other words, I can change human and you can change into a dragon. _

_Will our decisions stay with us? _Eragon asked. Saphira shook her head.

_She told me that it wouldn't, _Saphira replied. _However, there is something she wishes to explain. _Saphira broke contact with him and turned toward Angela.

"The first part of the spell was a success," Angela mentioned, clasping her hands. "Now for the final task. Now I need both of your attention for this."

"You have it," Eragon exclaimed, taking a seat on the ground next to Saphira.

"Good," Angela replied. "There is a certain word that will shift you into the form you desire. It is rather strange and is new in the ancient language so you both need to listen carefully. The word to change is 'Honia'. It is short, I know, but I have spent a long time in creating this spell. I know not of how you will appear after the incantation is completed, so before I leave you, I want to test this."

"A wise idea," Eragon said, partly shocked at what has happened to him and Saphira. "I'll go first." Eragon got to his feet and centered his energy as he prepared to say the word.

"Honia!" he said. Suddenly, he fell to the floor on all fours, cringing and gritting his teeth. His skin began to change into the black color he was last night and his fingers began to stretch to form polished white claws at their ends. The clothes he wore began to tear as his body began expanding. His skin turned shinny and his flesh had transformed to black scales with hints of white on the tips of them. Eragon's mouth began to stretch along with his teeth, creating a snout. From his back, he sprouted two large wings that shot up and draped over himself. Within moments, Eragon was shaped into a fine black dragon slightly larger than Saphira. She ran up to him quickly and nuzzled his head with hers.

_You are a beautiful dragon, _Saphira said in amazement, as she walked around him and investigated his wings, claws, and overall form. She growled happily. _You are just like the dragon in your dreams._ Eragon turned his massive head to inspect himself. The spikes that rested along his back were as white as fresh snow and the scales along his hide were as black as the scorched ground after a fire, except for the faint white on the tips of them. He hummed, not even sure how he did so.

_Now it is your turn, _he told her. _It feels strange, but it doesn't hurt._

_I have never used magic before, _Saphira stated worriedly. _I'm not so sure if I can do it, but I will try. _She lifted her head and closed her eyes. _Honia! _

Eragon lay on his paws and watched as Saphira stood on her hind legs and began to shrink. Her head condensed, forming her large muzzle into a mere mouth, and her wings disappeared into her back. Her paws began to form into hands and feet and the claws on them changed into nails. The spikes and horns also disappeared into her body and her scales turned into flesh. Soon, Saphira was standing, clothed in a blue tunic in human form just smaller than the human version of Eragon, with long blonde hair and a petite form. She looked as if she were only nineteen, but her sapphire eyes showed wisdom above her years.

_Absolutely stunning, _Eragon exclaimed. He snaked his head around her and drew his attention to her ears, which were pointed like an elf's.

_It can't be, _Eragon thought to her. _Saphira, you are an elf! _Saphira placed her hands at a distance in front of her eyes so she could look at herself.

"It appears so," she said. Her voice barely changed, but it sent shivers down Eragon for hearing her actually speak them out loud. "Perhaps we can change roles of rider and dragon now?" Eragon chuckled into her mind and turned to face Angela.

"Now you have to listen carefully to me," Angela said. "If you plan on raising a family, Saphira must stay in that form until the child is born or laid." She turned to face Saphira.

"When you are gravid, you cannot shift into a human until after the egg is laid. Same thing goes for a human child."

_I don't know if we will raise a family, _Eragon said shyly. He turned his head over to Saphira. _Do we? _

**Explanation for Saphira's change: In the book it talked about the longevity of dragons. If she turned human, she wouldn't live as long as if she were Elvin. I also know that Rider and Dragon are immortal together, but I figured turning her into an elf would be a wiser choice (especially with the battle between elves and dragons in Eldest that was told by Gealdr and Eragon's past love for Arya. Sorry if people don't think that should be it). Reason for Saphira changing and being clothed and Eragon's clothes coming off is because of the flesh issue. Eragon builds up with his clothes, which forces them to tear, but Saphira would shrink down instead of build up. I decided to keep her scales as a tunic when she switches.  
**

**PEACE! **


	7. Learning to Fly

**I think this is a pretty funny chapter, so I hope you all think the same.**

Chapter 7: Learning to fly.

Eragon remained in his dragon form and walked around Saphira once more, examining every curve in her new form.

"What do you think?" she asked out loud. Eragon hummed loudly and shot out a plume of smoke, once again not sure how he did it. He sniffed her long blonde hair and snorted pleasingly.

_You are very beautiful, 'little one,' _he mocked gently. Saphira turned around to face him and placed her left hand on his black muzzle.

"How does it feel to change roles?" she asked jokingly. Eragon snorted again and turned his attention to Angela.

"Do you like it?" she asked out loud. Eragon nodded his large head and turned to see a smile creep across Saphira's face. "I think there is much for you to teach each other. I will leave now. Good bye Brightscales and Shadeslayer. Until fate brings us together again."

"It will eventually," Saphira said. Eragon sniffed the air and turned to face Saphira.

_I guess I should change back now? _He asked, cocking his head. Saphira let out a kind laugh and stepped away so he could morph back. He said the magic spell and began to shrink down into his original form, but there was a problem. The clothes that he wore were ripped off of him during his transformation, so Eragon was standing naked in front of Saphira with nothing to cover his private areas.

"Oh bugger!" he exclaimed, quickly diving behind a nearby shrub. Saphira giggled slightly and placed a hand over her mouth. "How come you changed with clothes on your backside?"

"Well," she said, hiding a smile of amusement. "I believe that the women in your species must cover up more areas than a male, yes?"

"Either way," Eragon grunted. "My clothes are nothing more than mere rags and I can't walk into Ellesmera with my flesh showing like this!" He moved his hands at a distance down his body to emphasize his point.

"I have an idea," Saphira said, walking closer to him. "Why don't we both change? I'll turn to my true form and you can change into a dragon with me. That way no one will see you like this." Eragon wiped sweat off of his brow with his right hand.

"You are still the wisest," he said, breaking a branch of the shrub off with his left hand.

"What are you doing?" Saphira chuckled out. Eragon looked down at the branch and placed it to where it would cover himself.

"I don't want you to…?" he trailed off. "See me naked like this. It is rather embarrassing."

"Well," Saphira stated, furrowing her brow. "You can't hold it in place why you change can you?"

"Well no," he replied sheepishly. Saphira smiled.

"I will turn away if you wish," she said innocently. Saphira turned around quickly, whipping her blonde hair against her left cheek.

"You better not peek," Eragon muttered, stepping from his cover. "Honia!" After a few brief moments, he changed into the same black dragon he was earlier.

_It is safe now, _he told her. _Thank you. _Saphira turned around to see his face, which was dangerously close to hers. She reached up and pet his forehead.

"Anything to make my rider happy," she replied. "I suppose I should do it now?" Eragon snorted and stepped away from her as she uttered the magical spell. Her transformation was no different than Eragon's when she changed. In moments, she was back to normal.

_Am I missing anything? _Saphira asked, inspecting herself. Eragon padded slowly around her to check for any damage, but she was whole. He snorted again and made his way to her front.

_I see nothing different, _he explained. _Do you feel well?_

_It feels strange, _she said. _I am just happy that I am myself again. _She straightened out her wings and tucked them in smugly to her sides. _Are you ready?_

_For what? _Eragon asked. Saphira snaked her head around her body to look at her wings. _Oh no! _he exclaimed, shaking his giant head in protest. _I would rather fly on your back then fly by my own. _

_You could fly on my back, _Saphira said, _but my saddle is not with me and you are stark naked. Would that be a comfortable ride? _Eragon shuddered, shaking his black scales violently.

_Okay, _he sighed. _I suppose I am ready. _Saphira moved over beside him and lifted one of his wings with her nose.

_Flap it, _she ordered gently. Eragon did as he was told and beat the air with the one wing.

_Now what? _He asked. Saphira padded over to his other side and pulled out his other wing.

_Now do the next one. _Eragon obeyed again and flapped, sending a small dust cloud into the air. Saphira stepped back and looked him over.

_Now you need to flap both of them, _she said, fighting back a chuckle. Eragon tried, but he couldn't manage to flap both wings in unison. One was always a slight bit faster than the other.

_Even it out, _Saphira explained. _If you are off balance, you will fall like a stone. _

_Really encouraging, _Eragon growled, still flapping away. After countless tries, he had succeeded.

_Okay, _Saphira said, flapping her own wings. _Watch what I do. _She suddenly leapt into the air and tucked in her feet. Before gravity could pull her down to Earth, she beat her wings and began to lift upwards. Eragon jumped after her and beat his wings frantically, trying to gain the lift needed to climb, but gravity won the battle and sent Eragon straight back down to Earth. Saphira quickly turned and flew towards him, but stopped midway to laugh hysterically. Thankfully, he wasn't high enough to hurt anything…except his pride.

_What happened? _She laughed out. Her laugh was strange, yet heavenly as it rebounded off of the trees and stones in the forest around them. Eragon struggled to his paws and looked at his wings.

_They are broken, _he muttered, flapping them again. _I did just as you said, but they did not work._

_Nonsense, _Saphira said, swooping down beside him to nudge his side. _Keep trying. I have all day to help you. _Eragon sighed and looked to the sky. _I will watch on the ground and correct any of your mistakes._

_Lovely, _Eragon groaned. He crouched and leapt into the air again, beating his wings for dear life. Once again, he fell back down to the forest, crashing on a fallen tree and breaking it in two with his weight.

_Oh dear, _Saphira said, padding over to him. _Are you okay? _Eragon stood to his paws and shook the broken woodchips from his hide.

_What am I doing wrong? _He asked. Saphira shook her head.

_You are falling a lot, _She replied gently.

_Obviously, _he snapped, licking a small cut on his shoulder. _Any other observations? _

_You do not give your wings time to catch the air, _Saphira advised. _You need to flap them gently and slowly. If you move to quickly, you will not gain the lift you need to rise. Care to try it again?_

_One more time, _Eragon barked. _If I fail again, I am riding back on you…naked or not!_ Saphira laughed slightly and stood back to watch him again. Eragon inhaled and crouched for the final time before leaping into the air. In mid jump he spread out his wings and brought them down in unison, pushing him upward.

_You did it! _Saphira exclaimed joyously. _Now, how to fly straight…? _She looked up to see that Eragon had already figured out how to control his movements in the air, and took off after him, catching up in mere seconds.

_It is easy after taking off, _Eragon explained while she flew beside him. He could sense a faint smile across her face as she banked slowly to the left. Eragon lowered his left wing and raised his right one to follow her.

_Is this like your dream, Eragon? _Saphira asked. Eragon looked around at his surroundings which were in the colors of blue, red, and green thanks to his new eyesight.

_No, _he replied softly, catching up to her. _I think that this is better. _Saphira suddenly rolled over to the right and flipped upside down above Eragon.

_Shall we? _Saphira asked. Eragon looked up at her and his dark red eyes met her sapphire ones.

_Shall we what? _He asked. Saphira chuckled and rolled around to where she was below him.

_Let's play! _She exclaimed. At once she climbed upward, gently crashing into Eragon. This action threw him off balance and caused him to roll to the right. He quickly regained control over himself and climbed up into the sun.

_Where are you, little one? _Saphira taunted far below him. Eragon smiled to himself as he saw his perfect opportunity. He silently tucked his wings to his side and dove down towards her with his claws outstretched. _Complements of Saphira, _he thought to himself as he remembered her flying and hunting tactics. She was getting closer and appeared to not even take notice of him. He prepared to strike, but Saphira suddenly flapped her wings with enough force to allow her to hover. Eragon hadn't learned that trick and was forced to fly right in front of her.

_Never underestimate your opponent, _Saphira mocked, as she began to chase him again. Eragon pulled up hard and flapped frantically to loop himself down towards her. They were now facing head-on, and he nor Saphira wanted to back down from this game. Suddenly, Saphira rolled over to her side and stuck out her claws to where he would fly straight into them. Without hesitation, he pulled out of the dive and watched as Saphira got behind him again.

_This is a great exercise, _Eragon panted. Saphira used her speed and strength to fly above Eragon. She tucked in her wings and dove straight down. Eragon saw what she was doing and pushed himself to get away, but he was just too slow. Saphira suddenly changed her course and snapped at Eragon's tail, just missing the tip of it.

_I can't inflect any injury on you, _Saphira said. _You know I wouldn't do that._

_You had me thinking you would, _Eragon puffed, looking back to make sure that his tail was still intact. He banked slowly to the right to head deeper into the forest. _That was a great flying lesson, Saphira. Now, I guess it is only fair to teach you a few human skills._

_Like?_

_We'll figure that one out after I get some new clothes! _

**  
**

**PEACE!**


	8. Cousins Ruin Everything

**Shadow gave me this idea so thanks to him.**

Chapter 8: Cousins ruin everything

Saphira and Eragon arrived into their home in the trees shortly before dinnertime. One dragon had plenty of room to maneuver in the house, but two dragons made the room a little less comfortable. Saphira lay on her paws in the middle of the room while Eragon padded around her in a circle.

_How can we tell the others? _Eragon asked, still circling her. Saphira raised her head up and gazed at him.

_What are you doing? _She asked. Eragon stopped walking around her and flopped to his stomach.

_I am nervous, _he said to her sheepishly. _What are we going to tell Roran and Katrina? I'm sure that Orik is going to want an explanation as well._

_Patience, Eragon, _Saphira said twitching slightly on the floor. _We have to tell them the truth. They should not be too upset with the war over. Quite frankly, I believe that they may be overjoyed to see that they have two dragons now instead of one. _Eragon crawled over to her side on his belly and rested his head next to hers.

_This is confusing, _he sighed. Eragon lifted up one of his wings and tucked it in quickly. _What should we do for the feast tonight? Should we hunt together, or join them? _Saphira widened her sapphire eyes slightly, and showed Eragon a faint smile.

_You do need to teach me something, _Saphira reminded him. _I taught you how to fly, so it is only fair. _Eragon stood to his paws and snorted.

_Okay then, _he said. _We should get ready. _Eragon stood up onto his hind legs and said the spell to change him back, putting him in his naked form once again. Saphira stood silently in front of him with her eyes as large as saucers.

"What?" Eragon asked. Saphira lifted up her front paw and pointed down at him still holding the look of wonder on her scaled face.

_Forget something? _She asked, failing to hold back laughter. Eragon groaned loudly and looked for anything to cover himself up…there wasn't even a towel nearby.

_Well you might as well get dressed, _Saphira said. _Clothes do not magically appear on your back, you know?_

_They did for you, _Eragon snapped back. Saphira shrugged and slowly turned away.

_I see no reason why you are so ashamed,_ she told him. _Everything looks fine by me._ Eragon blushed madly and turned towards his closet where he kept some extra clothes. He quickly grabbed a tunic and some underwear and hurled them over to his bed. Saphira continued to watch as he attempted to slide his underwear up over his legs. He missed the loop and crashed violently to the hardwood floor.

_Why are you rushing? _Saphira managed to ask between laughs. Eragon cursed and pushed himself off of the floor to attempt the feat again. This time he was successful.

_I do not see why you are embarrassed in showing yourself, _Saphira stated, watching him throw the tunic over his back. _I am always naked when I am in dragon form. Did you have on any clothes when you changed?_

_Well no, _Eragon muttered. He turned to sit on his bed. _That is a different matter. _

_How so?_

_Dragons do not show much more than a human can, _Eragon explained, pointing to her with a slight grin on his face. _That is why we wear clothes. I am still curious on why you transformed with a tunic, but I…?_

_Didn't I already explain that? _Saphira asked with her head cocked sideways. _Perhaps I didn't have your full attention? _

_You did_, Eragon sighed out. _Hurry up and change or else we will be late!_

_Okay then, _Saphira said in a singsong voice. _Honia! _Eragon watched as her dragon form shrank to transform her into the beautiful blonde elf she was earlier. He could not help but smile at her astounding complexion.

"Is everything well?" she asked him. "You are staring." Eragon quickly turned his gaze away.

"We must go," he muttered, changing the subject. Saphira nodded and walked over to him, offering him a hand to lift him off of his bed.

"If you insist, Eragon," she cooed in her gentle voice, which sent cool chills up Eragon's spine and made him forget that he was still holding her hand. It was soft and gentle, but not too feminine; it was just right. Saphira looked down at his hand that was clasped around hers and smiled nervously.

"Is this some new custom?" she asked. Eragon quickly released his grasp and wiped his hand on his tunic.

"Sorry," he muttered. Saphira tilted her head innocently and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"What for?" Saphira asked. She had him trapped! Eragon stood silently trying to figure a way out of this, but he could think of now alternative until a miracle happened. Someone knocked loudly on the screen door to the entrance of the home, giving Eragon the perfect chance to escape the question. He went to open the door and swung it open to find his cousin Roran smiling at him.

"Hullo cousin," Roran said through his grin. Eragon gave him a quizzical look, making him drop his awkward smile. "Are you ready for supper?"

"I was just heading there," Eragon replied. Saphira walked over to the door and looked over Eragon's shoulder.

"Arya what happened to you?" Roran asked, jerking back to keep a small distance from her. Saphira covered her mouth to laugh as Eragon shook his head. He quickly grabbed his cousin and threw him into his house.

"She is not Arya," Eragon explained. Roran looked around and noticed that the dragon form of Saphira was nowhere inside.

"Does Saphira approve of this?" Roran asked with his eyes wandering around the room for her. Eragon shook his head again.

"This is Saphira!" He exclaimed. "Angela did something to us yesterday. We can turn into each other's species."

Meaning…?"

"Meaning that I can change into a dragon and she can change into a human." Roran's eyes grew wide as he stared at his brother. Complete shock slammed square into his mind and chest. Eragon and Saphira were now capable of becoming more than rider and dragon...more than friends too. Roran shook off the look of bewilderment and approached Saphira, inspecting every curve and lock of hair on her head.

"She's an elf," Roran stated. Saphira smirked at Eragon and quickly lifted her hand up to stop Roran from inspecting any further.

"Is everything well?" she asked. Roran stepped in front of her and met her sapphire eyes.

"I am sorry if I offended you, Saphira," Roran said, lowering his head.

"Quite all right, Roran," he replied in her gentle voice. "You did not know of this." Roran turned to Eragon and leaned in to whisper something to him.

"You are very lucky to have a girl so fair," he whispered. Eragon's face turned a bright shade of red as he quickly pushed Roran away. Roran brushed his shoulder with his right hand. "Come. Let us head to the banquet. I am sure that everyone will want to hear this." Eragon motioned for Roran to head down the steps first, while he held a brief conversation with Saphira through their link.

_Maybe I can push him down these stairs?_

**PEACE! **


	9. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 9: Dinner and a Show

Eragon and Saphira walked into the dinning hall with Roran leading the way. Roran quickly pushed the double doors aside and grinned at the slew of elves and at the dwarf Orik.

"May I present to you," he said, still grinning. "Argetlam!" The elves quickly stood to their feet and applauded during his entrance, but the clapping silenced when Saphira walked in beside him.

"Who is this?" Nasuada asked, as she motioned for everyone to take their seats. Eragon smiled and turned to face Saphira.

"She," Eragon started, "is Saphira Brightscales." Silence fell in the hall. Not one sound could be heard from the halls as the crowd stared dumbfounded at the former dragon.

"How did this happen?" Nasuada stepped up and asked. Eragon pulled a chair back for Saphira to take a seat.

"Thank you," she said politely, clasping her hands together on the table. Eragon nodded and took his seat next to her.

"It is a difficult matter to discuss," he said to Nasuada. "This was a gift…?"

"From whom?"

"Angela," Eragon replied. The crowd began to come back to life with the mention of the witch, but Nasuada silenced them once again. "She had…transformed us to where we could take on each other's shape."

"Rather strange," Nasuada muttered, taking a sip from her goblet. "Tell me, how does this work?"

"We have barely been able to understand it ourselves," Eragon explained. He turned to face Saphira. "You see, she designed some sort of potion to alter our spirits and change our outside appearance…?"

"Can you change into anything?" Orik demanded loudly. Eragon merely shook his head.

"Nay," he sighed. "I can only shift into dragon form, and Saphira can only change into human form." Saphira lifted up a cup that had some mead in it and took a hearty drink.

"Saphira," Eragon whispered kindly. "Small sips. We are in the presence of royalty here and you are not in dragon form anymore. The amount you can drink in human form is far less than in your previous one."

"Forgive me," she replied, setting her cup back down on the table. Eragon smiled at her and placed his hand over hers before snapping it away. Nasuada clapped her hands into the air to signal that the feast was ready to begin. For the last time, the crowd erupted into different conversations, but Nasuada was not finished.

"Can this mean that dragons may not go extinct after all?" Nasuada asked. Eragon blushed slightly.

"Only the future will tell that answer," Saphira covered for him. "It depends, my lady."

"You must show us how this works!" some elves shouted, obviously intrigued by this new spell.

_They need to know somehow, _Saphira clicked into his mind. Eragon groaned and stepped out from his chair.

"Very well," he muttered. "Honia!" The elves watched as Eragon placed all four feet to the ground and began mutating in front of their very eyes.

_Well? _Eragon asked Saphira, who relayed it to the crowd.

"OUTSTANDING!" everyone cheered, jumping to they're feet and applauding vigorously. "Where is Angela? She should explain herself." Nasuada raised her hands into the air to silence the crowd.

"This is a remarkable sight," Nasuada said with a bright smile. "We must know where you found her."

"In the forest near the stream," Saphira replied. "She actually found us."

"You know where she is now?"

"Nay," Saphira said. Nasuada shook her head and turned her attention to the chefs that were bringing out the meals.

Eragon let out a plume of black smoke and stood on his hind legs to signal that he was ready to eat.

"This is quite an astounding sight," Orik said with his mouth agape. "Our rider and dragon…have become dragon and rider? Nonsense!"

"I agree with Orik on this topic," Nasuada said grimly. "You are a fine dragon, Eragon, but you are needed more in human form." Eragon hissed and quickly stomped down on his forearms.

_Now they've done it_, Saphira said with a soft chuckle. She felt Eragon's anger rise, but she did not want to get involved particularly because she knew that Eragon had the right to be upset.

_What?! _He exclaimed in her mind. _The war is over and you still claim that I am needed as a dragon rider? Why can I not be able to enjoy myself? Besides, what do you need us for anymore anyways? Galbatorix is defeated and the land is peaceful again. Also have you noticed that Saphira is the only actual dragon? If you want…? _He stopped and lowered his head when he caught a shocked glance from Nasuada. _I apologize for my rudeness. _

"It is quite all right," Nasuada muttered, nodding her head. "I believe that I deserved that. You are right. The war is over and you two deserve to be together like this. I should be apologizing…not you."

_Thank you, _Eragon relayed to her. He turned to face Saphira and stuck out his snout for her to scratch it.

"It is strange," Saphira whispered to him as he took his seat. "I can still hear and sense your emotions and thoughts, even though we are different. Do you find that awkward?"

_A little bit, yes, _Eragon replied. Saphira took her hand off of his snout and chuckled.

_What were you going to say before you stopped? _She asked him. Eragon ignored her question and slowly lowered his head down into a plate of Quince Pie. _Well? _Saphira nudged his mind harder.

_I was going to tell her something I shouldn't have, _Eragon replied. Saphira shot him a faint grin.

_What was that? _She dug deeper. _I heard you say that I was the last dragon, so it could not have been so bad._

_It was nothing._

_Say it in the ancient language, _she said, still grinning. Eragon looked up from his meal and turned to face Nasuada.

_I need clothes, _Eragon told her. _The spell works, but, as you saw, my tunic was destroyed in the process. I am sure that you do not wish for me to dine in the nude, do you?_

"I am sure Saphira would not mind," Roran snapped out comically, but Orik reached over the table to slap him across the shoulder. "Ow! Don't hit me, midget!"

"Why you!" Orik threatened. Nasuada quickly stepped in before the argument escalated.

"Roran," she commanded. "Fetch your cousin a fresh tunic." In moments, Roran returned with a navy blue robe in his hands.

_I recommend that everyone looks away while I change, _Eragon advised. He picked up the robe with his forearm and dropped it beside him, He quickly uttered the spell and tossed his arms into the tunic before anyone had the chance to see. 

"I did not wish for my cousin to get jealous of my beauty," Eragon joked, regarding the comment that he told earlier. "Now, may we finish this feast?"

_ You will have to tell me sooner or later, _she cooed, mockingly. Eragon smiled and continued eating. He turned to see that Saphira was struggling to operate her eating utensils. Try as she might, she could not get the food to stick on the tips of the fork, causing Eragon to let out a hearty chuckle.

"Having difficulty?" he said in between laughs. Saphira gently placed the fork down on the table and clasped her hands together again.

"I would prefer eating with claws instead of this retched thing!" she whined.

"I'll teach you," Eragon said, scooting in closer to her. "Now, what hand would you say you use the most?"

"In battle, I use my right forearm most of the time."

"Very well," Eragon said with a smile. "You are right handed. Grab the fork with your right hand and position like this…?" Eragon grabbed his fork and showed her a brief demonstration involving scooping up the food, stabbing it, and rearranging it.

"I still prefer just to pick it up and eat it!" Saphira said, smiling up at him. "Thank you for showing me."

"You taught me how to fly so this would be a fair trade, yes?" Eragon finished his meal quickly and asked to be excused from the table. Saphira followed close behind as he left.

"Why in such a hurry?" Saphira asked. Eragon turned upward to look at the starry night sky.

"They do not approve of this," Eragon spat. "I could feel their anger…hatred…and jealousy of us even though they covered it well with their speeches."

"Well what do you suppose we do about it?" Saphira asked, stepping in front of him to bring his gaze down to her.

"We leave."

"But where?" Saphira asked. "This has been our home for quite some time. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

"We do not owe ourselves to them any longer," Eragon replied curtly. "The war is over, and Nasuada will be taking Galbatorix's place on the throne. Peace is restored to them…but not us. Not yet."

"What do you suppose we do?" Saphira asked. "This is a guaranteed place to rest. If we are to go anywhere else, will we find the same comfort?"

"I am sure that it would be easier to find a place to stay with Galbatorix out of the way," Eragon commented. "Besides, perhaps we could nestle down together like old times." He sighed. "It is time for the rider and dragon to find peace and relaxation."

"I couldn't agree more with you," Sapira replied smiling. "Honestly, should we even focus our new lives by their judgements?"

"True," Eragon muttered. "I just feel that they see you differently and may not give you the respect you deserve. Jealousy and hatred can do that."

"I am aware," she said. "I will always back your decision, love." Eragon chuckled at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he said, fighting back a smile.

"Liar!" Saphira exclaimed.

"We must go," Eragon said, changing the subject. "We will leave early tomorrow. There is a whole world out there and we are going to see it. No politics, no Varden, no cares!"

Suddenly, a loud familiar voice boomed inside both of their head. It sounded as if it were in terrible agony, and was struggling to keep in contact with him.

"Oromis!" Eragon shouted out loud. He turned to Saphira, who was shaking her head grimly.

"This is not good."

**PEACE! **  



	10. Goodbye Old Friend

Chapter 10: Goodbye Old Friend

Saphira changed rapidly and motioned for Eragon to mount her.

"He is not near his home," Eragon said out loud.

_I know, _Saphira replied. She leapt into the air and beat her wings to gain altitude. It was pitch black with no light whatsoever, but they somehow managed to fly past his master's home and further into the forest in search of him. Saphira finally found him and Gleadr hunkered down together in a small clearing just large enough for her to land in.

"Master!" Eragon exclaimed, leaping off of Saphira's back. Gleadr suddenly raised his head to let out an awkward, pleading growl.

_What has happened? _Eragon asked the dragon. Gleadr slid his body away to where Eragon could see Oromis. His skin was pale and his breathing was shallow. His right hand was clutching his heart. Eragon moved over to his master's side and crouched down beside him.

"Master," he said in a low, soothing tone. "Can I help?" Oromis coughed and gripped his chest tighter.

"Nay," Oromis struggled to reply. He lifted up his left hand and set it on Gleadr's side. "We have lasted for far too long."

"But you are the last great dragon rider!" Eragon protested. "Without you…?"

"They have you!" Oromis exclaimed forcefully. "I have trained you well, Eragon. The mistakes of our past will be erased and start over anew with you and Saphira."

"But Gleadr…?"

"I know," Oromis groaned in pain and frustration. "I am aware of Saphira being the last, but hope is never lost. I sense something different in you…?" he cut out to cough. "The future is bleak for me, but you and Saphira's are shinning brighter than the morning star. You have avenged the mighty dragons and riders, for that we all are thankful." Eragon turned away to see that Saphira was holding a conversation with the other dragon.

_Protect him and love him, _Gleadr commanded her. She nodded her head.

_Until my life comes to an end, _she replied. _You and your rider will be severely missed. _

_Saphira?_

_Yes? _She replied, coolly.

_If I were younger, _Gleadr struggled to say. His strength was failing him with his rider's dying breaths. _I would have been proud to bear the title of your mate, but I see something very different in you. It is stronger and heartfelt. What is it? _Saphira turned away to look over towards Eragon.

_I see, _the dying dragon uttered softly. _You have made your ancestors very proud. I am proud. Guide him always and stay strong and true. We will be watching you from the stars above. _Gleadr moved his head to set it next to Oromis, who lifted his hand up to pet his brow.

"Please don't go," Eragon begged. "Hold on!"

"I have held on for far too long!" Oromis whispered. He kept his eyes open, but his grip on his heart loosened and his hand rested limply on Gleadr's brow.

_Take care of him, Saphira, _the dragon uttered, before shutting his eyes to follow his rider into the black void.

_I will, master, _Saphira replied, bowing her head. Eragon placed his hand to his own forehead and held it there.

"Rest well, rider," Eragon said in the ancient language, before bringing his hand down to close his eyes that were never to be opened again. Saphira padded over to him and slowly stepped over the limp form of Gleadr.

_They were brave and noble teachers, _Saphira cooed gently, letting a tear fall from her bright sapphire eye. _It was best that they left in peace. _

_He was as close to a father as Garrow, _Eragon sobbed, also crying. _We are all that is left, Saphira!_Saphira brought her neck down and tenderly licked Eragon just below his ear.

_We have each other, _Saphira replied. _We cannot leave them here. Ellesmera must be notified. _

_I will go, _Eragon said, standing up to face her.

_We will go together, _Saphira said in a sly tone. Eragon raised his hand up to pet her.

_Someone must stay to make sure they are safe._

_Agreed, _Saphira sighed, lowering her head. _This is a very sad day. _Eragon nodded at her comment and stood back to prepare to say the spell, but she stopped him.

_Remember what happens when you change, _she pointed out calmly. Eragon smiled and removed his tunic, tossing it quickly over towards her.

_Why not so nervous anymore? _Saphira asked as Eragon stood there in front of her nude.

Eragon blushed slightly when he realized this, but he quickly shrugged it off. He showed her a faint smile and uttered the word to change form. Saphira scooped up his tunic in her jaws and walked over to him to set it in his claws.

_Be careful rider, _Saphira said. _Flying at night is far more dangerous. Pay attention to everything! Hurry back!_

_I'll return shortly love, _Eragon replied, but before Saphira could ask, he leapt into the night and flew with all the speed he could muster towards Ellesmera.

- - - - - - - - -

A few elves were standing guard duty around Nasuada and Islanzadipalace with spears clutched in they're throwing arms. Just because the wars are over doesn't mean that they should let their guard down. Suddenly, loud patterns of thumps filled the cool night, sending shivers down the soldiers' spines. They held up their spears and prepared to throw them at whatever showed itself. In a mere second, the soldiers turned to face the dragon form of Eragon, who used the darkness to sneak around them. Before the guards could raise their spears, Eragon reached out to their minds.

_It is Eragon, _he told them. _I bring terrible news for Queen Islanzadi and Nasuada. Wake them at once!_ Eragon watched as the soldiers dropped their spears and dashed into the doorway to complete the task that was given to them.

_Now that that is settled, _he said to himself. He looked around to make sure that no one was nearby before muttering the spell to change into his nude form again. As he changed, he quickly tossed his arms through his tunic.

"What is the meaning of this, Argetlam?" Nasuada asked, practically running out of the hall. Eragon lowered his head as he waited for the Elvin Queen, who arrived shortly after.

"It pains me to bring this news," Eragon said in a mournful tone. "I am sorry, but Master Oromis has passed on."

"What?" Islanzadi asked. "That can't be!"

"He is in the dark forest with his dragon," Eragon explained. "Saphira is watching over their bodies while I fetched you two."

"They were the last dragon and rider of old," she replied, shocked by the sudden loss. "They couldn't have chosen to leave us at a better time. I am overjoyed that they saw the revenge they begged for." Eragon bowed again.

"Both are gone and cannot stay there all night," Eragon advised. "We should assemble a team to bring their bodies here for a proper burial."

"A wise idea, Argetlam," Nasuada replied. "We shall move them tonight and have the ceremony tomorrow morning." Eragon looked up to her.

"Forgive me for saying this," he started, "but me and Saphira are planning on leaving to see so many sights we missed when we were younger."

"Do you ever plan on returning?" Islanzadi asked. Eragon shook his head.

"We haven't thought that far ahead," he explained. "If we do plan to return, would we be welcome?"

"Of course," she replied, inclining her head. "You and brightscales will be missed. If you come across Angela, will you tell her that we are looking for her?"  
"If I do," Eragon said, adding "with my word as a rider" in the ancient language. "We planned to leave tomorrow morning, but we cannot bear to go and not pay our last respects to the person who made us who we are."

"Well said," she commented. "You have our blessings when you depart."

"Thank you," Eragon replied. The queen called ten of the finest Elvin soldiers to her side and relayed the message to them. Shock hit them like a ton of bricks as they stood there in silence. The last old rider…was gone.

"Follow Eragon to their resting place," Islanzadi ordered. "Bring both the rider and dragon back safetly for the funeral." The ten soldiers inclined their heads and turned to face Eragon.

"Which way, Argetlam?"

- - - - - - - - - -

_The last male dragon, _Saphira thought to herself as she gazed at Gleadr's golden body. _Eragon is our only hope, Gleadr. I love him too much to force this commitment on him like so. _She sighed and lay on her paws beside him. _I wish you were alive, Gleadr, you could perhaps explain things a lot better than what I see now. I feel so lost. I love him with every inch of my being, but…I cannot tell if he feels the same. Am I destined to never find a partner? _Suddenly, a familiar voice found its way inside of her head.

_Don't say that, _it said with a slight sense of amusement.

_Where are you, Eragon? _Saphira asked, rising to her feet.

_We are making our way through the forest, _he replied. _Promise me you will never say that. Ever! _

_Why? _Saphira asked. There was silence on the other end.

_Saphira, _he started, _You know how much I love you, right?_

_Of course, _she replied.

_I would rather talk to you in person about this matter, _Eragon informed. _I will be there in a few moments._

_Please do not keep me waiting! _

_I see the clearing now, _Eragon replied. Saphira could make out the steady beats of his wings against the breeze and her heart leapt with anticipation of what he had planed to tell her. Will this be it? Her thoughts clicked away as Eragon touched down beside her, nudging her nose gently with his own. She hummed at his gentle touch.

_You were saying? _Saphira reminded him. Eragon shot back.

_I never want you to say that there is no one for you, _he replied bluntly. _Saphira…I love you. _There was a different emotion in the way he said it, making Saphira tilt her head to ponder it. _As long as I am in this form, you will never be alone. I promise. _

_Eragon?_

_Yes? _

_What is the custom of a girl asking a man if she could have his heart?_

_You already have mine._

**PEACE! **


	11. A Home Needs A Nest

**I have no clue about Elvin burial ceremonies so this is my own take on it:  
**

Chapter 11: A Home Needs a Nest

Eragon stood over the body of his master, who was stretched out over a cloth mat that was draped over a large pile of wood in the middle of the city. Saphira was in human form beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Islanzadi hushed the large crowd around them who came also to pay their respects to such an honorable man and dragon.

"Today is a very sad day indeed," she projected loudly so everyone could hear. "Last night, Lord Oromis passed on into the next life, taking his dragon, Gleadr with him. It is a time of mourning and a time to weep. But take heart! An even greater rider, who has fought for truth and justice instead of tyranny and evil, survives him. That rider was his pupil, Eragon." She turned to face him. "Before we complete the ceremony, would you care to share a few words?" Eragon nodded and stepped forward to where he stood in the way between the crowd and Oromis.

"He was a very patient man," Eragon started. "He put up with my mistakes without directing any hostility. I learned so much from him and considered him my own family. It did hurt dearly to be at his side when he died, but he died in a free country; a country he defended so long ago. He is in the heavens with the other riders of old, laughing and enjoying a cool pitcher of mead with them, while we wait our turn down here.

"He told us that the mistakes of the riders' past would be rewritten by me and Saphira. I believe him. War is over, meaning that there is no use for us here any longer. We are to go off and live like the days of old: On the land and in the sky. One day we will see him and Gleadr again, but we mustn't worry or dread their loss. They played the most major part in our final war. Oromis and Gleadr raised Saphira and me up into mighty warriors, able to smite numerous amounts of soldiers with a few mere sentences. These two are heroes, and I want every elf, dwarf, and human to know that." He turned his face to stare at the peaceful form of his teacher. "Rest in peace." Saphira stepped up behind him and placed her hand onto his back to comfort him.

"I knew a large amount of Gleadr," She explained to the crowd. "He taught me all of the flying maneuvers I use today. Without him, I would never have understood how updrafts could mean the difference between living and dying. He was very patient and always explained any questions I had to the best of his ability." She turned to face Gleadr's body that was not far away from his rider. "I will miss the teachings you gave me. Rest easy, Master." As she finished, two elves dressed in sparkling white tunics approached their bodies with lit torches in their hands. In unison, they laid their torches on the wood, lighting it instantly. The orange flames rose higher, nearing Oromis and Gleadr. After several long seconds, the cloth that they were laying on caught fire.

"Brisingr!" Eragon muttered, raising his right marked hand. The crowd watched silently as the flames that encased both the slain rider and dragon changed into a beautiful sapphire color. Suddenly, the fires seemed to collapse on themselves, until they shot upwards sending two bright blue fireballs high into the air.

"Now everyone knows of the loss we have suffered," Eragon said to the crowd with a tear in his eye. "The ceremony is finished." Saphira grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm here for you," she whispered into his ear. Eragon embraced her back tightly, sobbing on her shoulder while Saphira took one of her hands and cradled his head with it, rocking back and forth slightly to add to the comfort.

"You always have been," Eragon cried. He sniffled slightly and wiped a few remaining tears away.

"I know it hurts," Saphira said gently, as she let a tear of her own fall. "We were both very close to them, but this was the way they wanted." Eragon released her and placed his hand to his forehead.

"After losing so many people you would think that I would be used to this," he explained. Saphira frowned and reached up to place her hand on his cheek.

"Pain of losing someone cannot be avoided," she replied wisely. "No matter how hard you try, grief will strike forcefully. It is the way of things." Eragon lifted his hand up to touch hers.

"Thank you," he told her, bringing her hand down with his own. "We must get ready to leave." Saphira took a small step back, but nodded her head in approval. It was time to move on.

- - - - - - - - - -

Eragon and Saphira quickly ran throughout their home, loading in some tunics and other clothing into a small knapsack for their journey. Saphira gathered his razor, mirror, and brush and placed them gently into the bag to where they wouldn't get ruined.

"Are you ready, little one?" Saphira asked him, hoisting the knapsack over her shoulder. Eragon smiled.

"Call me 'love,'" he replied. He walked over to her and snatched the sack from her. "Dragon's can't have that on their backs can they?" he asked mockingly. "We are both going to fly out of here and I'll carry the bag in my claws."

"Are you sure you won't drop it?" Saphira asked with a wide grin. "I have had more practice, you know?" Knowing he had been defeated, Eragon groaned and handed the sack back over to her.

"Ready when you are," Saphira said. Eragon stripped off his tunic and tossed it to Saphira so she could place it in the sack.

"Honia!" Eragon hit all fours and cringed as his transformation took place. He looked up from his position to see that Saphira was transforming as well. In five seconds, they were both in dragon form and were ready to take flight. Saphira held Eragon's sack tightly between her claws in her left hand and motioned for him to lead the way with her scaly head. Eragon nodded and padded to the exit.

_Where are we going to go? _Saphira asked. Eragon looked up and sniffed the air.

_It is cool during this time, _he replied. _Perhaps we could enjoy the mountains? Maybe the desert?_

_The mountains would provide better shelter against the cold, _Saphira stated, flapping her wings. Eragon nodded his head and leapt out, spreading his wings to catch the air. Saphira did the same and followed close behind. It was just after noon and the sun illuminated everything, giving Eragon and Saphira a heightened sense of awarness to their surroundings. He looked down at the forest above to see deer frolicking playfully around young saplings not even paying attention to the possible dangers around them.

_Care for a quick meal, Eragon? _Saphira chimed in evilly. Eragon snickered, but focused on the flight ahead. He knew that Saphira wasn't hungry. After all, they ate a large feast prior to Oromis's burial.

_How much further? _Saphira asked impatiently. _I feel as if we have been flying for days. _Eragon turned over to his right to stare at her.

_You are starting to sound like I did on our first flight together, _he reminded with a chuckle. Saphira flapped her wings and turned over to gaze at him.

_That was my point, _she replied smugly. _I actually am enjoying this. _

_Well it isn't much farther, _Eragon said. _I can just make out the peaks of the mountains ahead of us. _

_Which chain are we heading too? _Saphira asked. _The Beor Mountains would have been south, but we are going…? _She suddenly stopped to see Eragon turn and growl happily at her as if she was about to ruin a surprise.

_The Spine? _She asked enthusiastically. _The mountains where I grew up in! _Eragon turned away from her but continued to growl, occasionally showing off his white teeth.

_I thought that you would like to return here first, _Eragon replied. _There were some good memories in those hills._

_When we get there, _Saphira replied trying to hide her excitement. _There will be more to remember._ Eragon smiled to himself.

_I have an idea on where we can stay._

_Where would that be? _

_When I was younger, _Eragon started, _I explored deeper into the Spine near Lake Flam. I found a large cave in the cliffs just overlooking the lake. Now that it is safe, I can show you it. _A small tremor of excitement rushed through him as Saphira shuddered in flight.

They flew past the lake and navigated through a narrow canyon before they came to a stop in a large cave that was above the cliffs. Eragon touched down first and quickly brushed some twigs out of the way for her to make a safer landing. There was room for possibly five full size dragons in the cave including their wingspans so this brought a wider smile to Eragon's face.

_Do you approve of this? _Eragon asked as Saphira padded around the stone floor. There were some burnt sticks that rested in the middle of the room that were left over possibly from some hunters some time ago.

_It is cozy, _Saphira replied. She gently set Eragon's pack onto the ground and padded towards him. _It feels as if it is missing something._

_What? _Eragon asked. Suddenly, Saphira stood at the edge and jumped off, catching the air currents with her mighty wings. _Saphira what are you doing? _She didn't respond. Eragon watched as she swooped down into the canyon to pick up a few twigs and branches, carrying some in her jaws. She arrived back and dropped her load at Eragon's feet.

_What is this for? _He asked. Saphira grabbed some wood in her mouth and padded over to the far end of the cave. She set it down tenderly and toyed with it a bit, facing it in different directions until she was finally content.

_Care to make something? _Saphira asked in her usual gentle voice. He was dumbstruck. Instead of answering his question, she gives him one of her own.

_Saphira?_ He asked again in a very annoyed tone. _What are you making?_ Saphira turned to face him still holding a large piece of timber in her maw. She opened her mouth and let the log fall to the ground, shattering it.

_That one is no good! _She told him shaking her head. She then padded past Eragon and prepared to take off again, but he put himself in front of her and looked up at her. Saphira gazed down at him and showed her teeth as if she were smiling at him.

_What is the meaning of this Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_I must find what is missing, _she replied kindly. _I think I know, but I won't know until I complete it._

_Saphira, _Eragon said. _You are talking nonsense! How can you make something that you don't even know? _

_I don't know, _she replied, trying to move past him. Eragon refused to budge. _I just know that it needs to be done. Would you prefer to help me find what I need? _

_I don't even know what you are looking for! _Eragon shouted. _How can I find the right piece of wood or stone if I don't know if you even plan on using them._

_Don't yell at me! _Saphira shot back. _If I could explain this I would, but I have no answer. This is new to me, Eragon. Things are happening to me that I cannot explain. I feel strange all of the time, and I feel even stranger around you. I feel as if I will never find out what the meaning of this is until I complete this odd task. You must know that I cannot explain this…do you? _Eragon slowly backed away from her.

_You have never held anything important from me before, _Eragon said. _I believe you. What can I do to help? _Saphira leapt down into the canyon again, diving occasionally to scoop up certain items.

_Follow me, _she said. Eragon quickly jumped off of the cliff to her side, diving and weaving just as she did. The wind in the canyons made it fairly difficult to maneuver, but both seemed quite capable of holding their own. Saphira looked down to see a polished bronze sword sticking out of the trunk of a tree below them.

_Pick up that shinny looking thing down there, _Saphira ordered. Eragon looked down.

_Saphira, _he said. _That is a sword. Surly you knew of this? _Saphira suddenly banked away from him.

_I do not like what is happening to me, _she told him. _I can't even tell a sword from a limb! _Eragon sighed and swooped in low, grabbing the blade by its hilt.

_It may provide protection just in case, _he told himself. Suddenly, something else caught his eye. There was a massive flat board made of maple that was propped up against a large stone. It seemed big enough for two dragons to lie on comfortably. He grasped the sword by its blade with his teeth and grabbed the board with both of his forearms.

_I think I have found something! _He called to Saphira, leaping into the air to fly back. He quickly flew into the cave and dropped the board on top of the pile Saphira had collected. She was piling rocks and sticks in certain pattern in front of her, but quickly stopped and turned to see what he had brought. Eragon dropped the bronze sword with a loud clang against the rocky soil to free his mouth.

_Will this work? _Eragon asked her. Saphira tilted her head and poked at it with one of her claws.

_It is sturdy, _she replied. _I believe that this may be all I need. _Saphira scooped her head down to chomp on the large piece of wood, and brought the piece over to the assortment of sticks and rocks. She used her tail to swish the twigs and stones away before setting the board down. Saphira picked up the twigs and arranged them in a very wide circle, stacking twigs and sticks on top of one another. She then gathered up a large bunch of leaves in her mouth and dumped them in the middle of the circle, spreading them about with her nose. Finally, she climbed inside to inspect her strange work.

_It is finished, _she replied with a satisfying sigh. Eragon moved closer to her and sniffed the creation she had made.

_You never told me you knew how to make a bed, _Eragon said.

_This isn't quite a bed, love, _Saphira replied. _It's a nest. And I made it large enough to fit both of us. _

_Why did you make it? _Eragon asked. _You aren't expecting eggs are you?_

_Not yet, _Saphira replied shyly. _This will keep us safe. _Eragon didn't catch on to the first part and continued asking.

_You knew all along on what it was going to be didn't you? _Eragon asked. Saphira shook her head.

_Nay, _she replied. She laid on her paws. _I just made it. I have told you that I have been feeling really strange lately, haven't I?_

_About three times so far, _Eragon commented. _What is wrong? _

_I don't feel as if it is a threatening matter, _Saphira explained. _It is just odd. _

_If you ever want to talk about it, _Eragon said. _I am here._

_I know. _Eragon padded closer to her and rubbed his head against hers causing her to hum pleasingly. _I like this place._

_I thought you would, _Eragon replied. _It is large enough for both of us._

_Possibly more, _Saphira added. Eragon sniffed and stepped over the twigs to enter her nest. From there he lifted his wing and lowered it on top of Saphira, providing her with a black velvety blanket. Suddenly, Saphira raised her head up and pushed his wing off of her.

_I grow hungry now, _she said, rising to her feet. _Would you care to hunt with me?_

_I am a vegatarian, _Eragon reminded. _I don't know…?_

_Dragons can't live on leaves alone, _Saphira mocked. _I will go then, but don't chomp on the leaves in our nest! _

_I see your point, _Eragon sighed. He followed Saphira out of their nest and towards the exit.

_It is time for you to learn, Eragon_

**  
**

**PEACE**


	12. Hunting Trees

**  
**

Chapter 12: Hunting Trees

_Make sure you study the stag's movements, _Saphira warned. _Do not strike until you are certain where he will run to next. _Eragon turned his large head over to her and nodded his head before looking down at the ground below.

_After I have done this, _Eragon asked, _how do I kill it? _Saphira growled slightly and shifted in the air.

_Hopefully instinct will take over, _she said. Saphira suddenly turned her attention to the left, just below Eragon. _There! Two fat stags are lurking in the forest below. _She banked to the right swiftly, but returned back. _Blast! They are too close to the trees. We can't get them! _Eragon flapped his wings to lift higher into the air.

_I have an idea, _he said. _Stay here. _

_What are you planning to do? _Saphira asked curiously. Without answering, Eragon banked away from her and swooped down low into a nearby creak bed. He used his claws to pick up a decent sized stone and swept his wings downward to lift back up into that air.

_Brilliant! _Saphira exclaimed. _You can scare them out and I can catch them._

_You can catch one, _Eragon corrected, still carrying the stone. _Today is my training…remember?_

_Of course, _Saphira replied gently. _Drop the rock behind them to push them into the clearing ahead. _Eragon positioned himself and lined up to where the boulder would hit the perfect spot behind the deer. He quickly released the rock from his claws and banked upward to rejoin with Saphira.

_Look at it go! _Eragon whooped, watching the boulder roll through the forest, spooking the deer into a running frenzy. _It is suppertime! _Saphira roared at his comment and dove down towards the clearing with her eyes fixated on the first stag while Eragon was following close behind on his own meal. With one quick gnash of her teeth, Saphira attempted to catch the deer, but missed by inches. She looked back to see that Eragon had moved into another direction after his deer and was gaining fast. Eragon lifted up both of his forearms and scooped the stag up into them, clutching it by its belly. The deer squealed and bulked, trying to loosen the dragon's grip, but Eragon dug his claws into its stomach so the deer would stab itself with every struggle. Saphira found herself paying too much attention to her rider instead of the stag and quickly regained her focus. She aimed at the deer again and snapped, catching the stag by its back. Saphira then dug her teeth in tighter to paralyze her prey, sealing the deer's fate.

With the limp stag resting between her jaws, Saphira turned to see Eragon struggling to keep his catch still. His stag was covered in its own blood from Eragon's claws, but it was refusing to go down without a fight. The stag lifted up its head and bit Eragon on his right shoulder, causing him to let the deer go and roar in pain. To Eragon's dismay, the drop wasn't far enough to kill the prey, so it hit the ground and took off again.

_You can do it! _Saphira cheered from afar. Eragon leaned into the wind and pushed hard to catch it before it hit the forest again. The trees were getting closer and Eragon was getting frustrated. He blocked out everything in his vision except for the one elusive deer.

_You are mine! _He growled, stretching out his claws. Suddenly, the deer disappeared from his vision.

_ERAGON! _Saphira cried. Eragon widened his vision to notice that he had followed the stag into the forest, and that there was a very large redwood tree only seconds in front of him. Other trees prevented him from maneuvering out of the way and the branches above him were too thick for him to break through without injury. He closed his eyes and turned his head sideways, bracing for the impact.

BANG! The loud thump rattled the forest and shook the birds from their nests, scattering them all into the sky. Eragon remained attached to the trunk as if he had been glued to it with his wings outstretched and his arms sticking out past the tree. He groaned in pain and let gravity pull him down onto the hard soil below, creating another sickening thump. Saphira dropped her meal and landed quickly at the foot of the forest. She let out a worried sigh and weaved through the trees to reach her rider. When she finally found him, she gasped and lay beside her fallen companion. The impact had scraped up the scales on the right side of his head, causing blood to trickle from them, and his belly was bruised deeply by the force he hit the redwood with.

_Eragon, _Saphira cried. _Are you okay? _Eragon flickered his eyes and tried to raise his head. Pain shot through him as he did so, forcing him to lay still.

_I was foolish, _Eragon whimpered. _Now what can I do? My chest is sore and my face is cut up. From how it feels, it would kill me if I were in human form. _He groaned and tried to get to his feet. _I do not think that I have any broken bones and these are not life threatening either. _

_I should have been there with you, _Saphira muttered. _It is my fault._

_No, _Eragon said, finally getting onto all fours. _I should have paid attention. This is my mistake, not yours. _Saphira padded over to him and gingerly licked the wounds on his face. Eragon was too sore and embarrassed to deny her of this, so he stood still and let her help.

_Did you catch it? _Eragon asked her. She pulled her tongue in and rubbed her muzzle against his.

_Yes, _she replied. _It is big enough to feed both of us too. _Eragon lifted his head up to look over Saphira.

_Why in the world did I do that? _He asked. _All I could focus on was that mad deer! For some reason, I didn't want it for my own hunger. _He looked up at the tree he hit and smirked at the imprint of his giant figure that was etched into the bark. _Now everyone will know how foolish I was when they walk by._

_Don't say that, _Saphira said, pushing her muzzle into his neck. _I know what happened…if you want to hear it._

_Of course, _Eragon said, looking down at her. _What caused me to lose focus?_

_When male dragons hunt with females, _Saphira explained, _they compete to bring her the largest kill. It is seen as a way to impress them._

_I suppose that I have failed then? _Eragon chuckled out. _I doubt that you were impressed with the way this went. _Saphira giggled softly and tucked her wings in tighter to her form.

_You would be surprised, _she exclaimed. _I thought that you did very well…for your first time, except for catching the tree instead of the stag. _Eragon lowered his head and hummed while Saphira rubbed her nose against his. _You gave me quite a start, love. _

_Is there another reason you call me that? _Eragon asked.

_Hmm? _Saphira replied innocently as if she was trying to avoid the conversation, but Eragon repeated his question to keep on topic.

_I must explain myself, _she stated. _Eragon I love you…but a lot stronger than a dragon to her rider. I wish to be more. _Eragon's eyes widened. The dragon that has been at his side for so long has asked to take their relationship even further!

_I told you that you have my heart, _Eragon said, trying to keep his voice steady. _I would do anything to make you happy, love. _Saphira hummed and rubbed herself against him again.

_Let's return home! _

**  
**

**PEACE!**


	13. A Dream, a Wedding, and a Dance

**  
**

Chapter 13: A Dream, a Wedding, and a Dance

_The forest was ablaze, sending bright orange sparks into the night sky. Eragon quickly grabbed Saphira by her arm and pulled her beside him, fighting hard through the smoke to escape._

"_There is no way out!" Saphira cried to him. For once in his life, he saw fear in her eyes. _

"_Stay calm," he said, jumping over a burning log. "We'll find a way!" Eragon looked up to see that the leaves on the trees were burning, illuminating the night. "We must hurry!" Saphira cradled something tightly to her chest with the hand that was not being held by Eragon, but she tripped and tossed the object into the air. She watched with tears in her eyes as the stone fell down a cliff into the leaping flames below. Eragon winced and was forced to turn away._

"_There is nothing we could do for our son now!" he forced himself to say. "We have to go!" Eragon pulled her behind him and continued navigating through the burning forest. The trees were too close together for Eragon to shift into dragon form, and Saphira was too weak to fly from smoke inhalation. There was a loud crack behind them, forcing the two lovers to stop in their tracks and turn to face it. What they saw sent them into a trembling fear. A tree was unable to bear the weight of the fire and was leaning over in their direction. _

"_ERAGON!" _

Eragon awoke with Saphira staring at him worriedly.

_Eragon? _She asked. _What was wrong? _

_I…I had a terrible dream, _he exclaimed. Saphira cocked her head back to get a complete look at him. Eragon jerked violently in his sleep and moved a few twigs in the nest. He was spread out on his back with his wing covering Saphira's body. Eragon rolled over and stepped out of the nest, still trembling slightly from the horrible nightmare.

_What was it? _Saphira asked innocently, craning her neck to follow his movements.

_We were in human form, _he explained. _The forest was on fire and we…we were trapped! You had an egg with you and you tripped, tossing it into the fire. I remember saying 'There's nothing we could do for our son now,' and taking you by your hand through the fire. Something else happened, but I woke up. _

_It sounds terrible, _Saphira said, although thinking to herself that him being a father wasn't that bad of an idea. _Do you think it was a premonition? _

_I know not, _he muttered, shaking his head ruthlessly. _It felt so real. _

_Hush now, _Saphira cooed, rising up from her nest to comfort him. She leaned in and rubbed her snout against his neck. _All will be fine as long as we are together._

_I don't want to lose you, _he cried. _I can't live on! _

_You must, _Saphira said, flicking her tongue just below his chin. Eragon hummed and lowered his head to where his chin rested on her forehead.

_I can't, _he whispered softly. _I won't leave you and you will never leave me. If we are destined to die, we die together! _Saphira let out a sigh and padded over to fix her nest.

_Just out of curiousity, _Eragon asked. _Did we do… anything last night?_

_You went to the nest and fell asleep, _Saphira stated, picking up a few sticks to place them back into place. _You were hurt and needed your rest. _Eragon lifted up his hind leg to scratch underneath his belly where he was bruised.

_It is still kind of sore, _he explained. _I'll change later and heal it. In the meantime, what should we do? _Saphira padded past him and sat at the exit of the cave. The sun was just beginning to rise, creating the beautiful colors of blues, reds, and oranges.

_We can talk, _she said cheerfully. _Come sit beside me. _Eragon snorted and slowly made his way over to her. He wiped his muzzle against her neck and then lay on his paws.

_What would you like to discuss, dear? _Eragon asked. Saphira cocked her head and blinked.

_I may have horns, _she said, _but I am not a deer! _Eragon chuckled and lifted his head up to gaze at her.

_I didn't mean it that way, _Eragon laughed out. _'Dear' is something you call someone who is very close to you. _Saphira blinked again and bobbed her head.

_I see, _she said. _So you wish to call me 'dear' because I am close to you? _Eragon nodded his head in agreement.

_It works a lot like 'Love,' _he explained further. _Both mean practically the same thing. Now what would you like to talk about on this gorgeous morning? _

_I did some thinking while you slept, _she said, facing out towards the sunrise.

_What about? _

_Us actually, _she replied. _What are our plans for the future ahead? Do we plan to live in a cave or settle down in a home? _

_Whatever you desire, _Eragon said. _We can live in the air if that is what you wish._

_You are sweet, _Saphira said growling happily. _What I am trying to say is this: Eragon, can we start a family together? _Eragon was speechless. He looked up into her bright eyes and froze in place. He tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Saphira suddenly turned her head away.

_I apologize, _she said in a hurt tone. _If you don't want…?_

_There is no need to apologize, _Eragon finally said, craning his neck out to bring her face to his. _I love you and I have told you that my goal is to make you happy, did I not? _

_Yes but…?_

_Would children make you happy? _Eragon asked, never looking away from her eyes.

_I do not know, _she replied uneasily. _Perhaps, but younglings must be wanted by both. I do not want you to do this unless you want to become a father. _

_I would love to be a father, _Eragon said happily. _My only fear is that I would turn out like my…?_

_Don't you dare finish that sentence! _Saphira roared. _You are already two hundred times greater than that monstrosity! You would become a loving father, and a loyal mate._

_Saphira?_

_Yes? _She replied with her eyes twinkling. Eragon looked away.

_May I have your hand in marriage? _Saphira scooted closer towards him and lifted her neck up to gently lower it down across Eragon's body.

_I do not know what marriage is, _she replied to his question. _Will you tell me before I answer?_

_Of course, _Eragon said. _You already know about 'husband' and 'wife,' correct? Well, marriage is a bond a man and woman make together saying that they would love each other in sickness and in health until death do they part, making them husband and wife. I already have told you about my plans if I lose you, so we would be together forever! _

_Why should we get 'married' if we already are together? _Saphira asked. _Human traditions are very strange. _Eragon chuckled at her comment.

_Very good point, _Eragon mentioned. _If you do not want to then I guess we could...?_ He was interrupted by Saphira's gentle laughter.

_If you want to do this 'marriage,' _she said. _I will gladly do it with you. When should we? _

_We must decide on how first, _Eragon said. The sun had risen fully now and the forest began singing with life yet again. _There are certain customs we must follow. Perhaps the Elvin priests would do the ceremony. _

_What about after the marriage? _Saphira asked. Her eyes were wide in wonder as she laid across Eragon. _What happens then?_

_Well, _Eragon said. _It is called a honeymoon._

_A what? _Saphira asked, lifting up her head to rest it next to his.

_It is the first night that the couple spends together…?_

_To mate? _Saphira asked. Eragon lifted up his head slightly to nod it. She closed her eyes briefly and showed her teeth. _I do not want to wait that long. _Eragon popped his eyes open and held his breath as the beautiful dragoness beside him shifted positions to lay more comfortably against him.

_We have another beautiful day in front of us, _she said, changing the subject. _Let us not waste it! Come let's bathe in the lake! _Saphira quickly rose to her feet and stretched out her wings. _Perhaps we may catch breakfast along the way?_

_No trees this time! _Eragon groaned, getting to his feet as well. Because his chest and stomach were still sore, it took him a few more seconds to get situated. Saphira looked beside her and growled playfully at him before leaping off into the warm spring air. Eragon roared as loud as he could, rattling the cliffs like a giant earthquake before he leapt off after her.

_Do you think you could beat me there? _He asked, just above and behind her.

_I was hoping, _she replied cunningly. _If you want a challenge…you have one! _Eragon watched as Saphira tucked her wings in to dive towards the ground. She quickly opened them and flapped just two times in gentle strokes, pushing her across the air as if she was an arrow. Eragon did the same technique and found himself flying right beside her.

_Are you going easy on me? _Eragon mocked. _I know you can do better than this! _

_You are asking for it! _She warned jokingly. Eragon watched as she lifted up a wing to do a quick barrel roll to the right, giving her another large speed boost. The lake was approaching closely and Eragon found himself only focusing on her and every gentle movement she made in the sky. It was truly mesmerizing.

_You are fast, _Eragon huffed, catching up to her yet again. _It looks as if we will tie this bout. _Saphira snorted and rolled onto her stomach. She suddenly positioned herself underneath Eragon to where her claws tangled up in his.

_What are you doing? _Eragon asked in a worried tone.

_If we are to tie, _she replied huskily_, we should enter the lake at the same time! _Eragon felt her tighten her grip and tuck in her wings to where Eragon was supporting her weight. Suddenly, he had this strange instinctual feeling to dive straight into the water, but pull out just before entering. Before thinking twice, he found himself falling straight towards the lake. He had no idea why, but he held on tightly to Saphira's claws while they fell. Surprisingly, Saphira was holding on with the same force. Something chimed into his head as the water drew near:

_Wait for it…_

_Wait…_

_Steady…_

_NOW! _He suddenly released his grip on her at the same exact moment that she let go, causing both dragons to swoop in opposite directions, just missing the water. Both opened up their wings and climbed back up into the sky to meet one another.

_That was incredible! _Saphira said breathlessly. _I have never experienced anything quite like it before!_

_What was it? _Eragon asked, floating gently down towards the lake.

_That, _Saphira explained cheerfully, _was the courting dance. I do not know how you knew it!_

_I do not know how I did either! _Eragon exclaimed. _It was incredible, was it not? Did you know what you were doing?_

_I was just playing with you, _Saphira replied. _You turned it around…not me! _The lake was close again and Eragon dove into the cool water head-first. Saphira followed close behind and swam underwater with her new official mate. They came up after some time of underwater frolicking and decided to splash each other on the surface.

_This is what freedom feels like, love! _Saphira said enthusiastically. _You are to thank for all of this._

_Where would I have been without you, darling? _Eragon shot back slyly. Saphira's eyes widened again at the strange nickname he just called her.

_Is that similar to 'dear?' _Saphira asked. Eragon laughed and splashed her in her face with his left foreleg. Suddenly, there was a loud noise as if someone was clearing her throat. Eragon turned in the direction of the noise to see Angela standing on the shore with Solembum beside her in human form.

"I trust all is going well for you two?"

**  
**

**PEACE!**


	14. Kiss of a Dragon

Chapter 14: Kiss of a Dragon

Eragon swam quickly over to the shore with Saphira gently stroking behind him

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Angela called with her arms crossed. Solembum was grinning widely beside her.

_It is absolutely wonderful! _Eragon told her, just padding onto the shore. After Saphira emerged, they both shook the water off of their scales and wings. _This is the greatest gift one could ever give us. How did you know we were here? _

"Lucky guess," she said slyly. "I actually would like a moment of your time." Eragon padded closer to her.

_You have it, _he said, lying on his paws. Saphira lay beside him and rested her neck on his side.

"Why did you tell Ellesmera about this?" she asked. "Did I not tell you?"

_No, _Saphira replied, _you did not. You simply left the next morning. Were we not supposed to?_

"The elves are after me now thanks to you two!" she exclaimed, raising her voice slightly. "There is a certain part of the spell that they have no knowledge of."

_What is that? _Eragon asked.

"The spell only links those who are destined to be together," Angela explained. "It can only be issued once and drains me of most…if not all of my power. If the potion didn't work, I could have been killed changing you."

_So you risked your life…for us? _Saphira asked, removing her head off of Eragon.

"I feel that I made the right choice," she said. "Look at you two. You are content, yes?"

_Very, _Eragon mentioned, lifting up his head to gaze at Saphira.

"This is a one-time-only spell," Angela explained. "If I attempt to do it again, I may not survive. I can't change a person into an opposite species just because he or she wants to experience it. No! It takes two to participate in this and both must love one another like you love Saphira. If there is no passion, my energy would be wasted and the spell would fail."

_I am honored that you spent so much on us, _Eragon said. _We owe you for this._

"Think nothing of it," Angela said. "Just keep her close and safe. Never leave her side."

_Should we tell her? _Saphira asked Eragon, who in turn nodded his head.

_Saphira and I have decided to wed, _he put bluntly. _We would be honored to have you there._

"Married?" Angela asked. "I wish you the best of luck in the future, but I am afraid that I cannot be at the ceremony for you two. If the elves want to find me, that would be the best place. Me and Solembum must move on."

_Very well, _Saphira said. _We will miss you, Angela. _

"I will miss you two as well," she replied. "Now, do one favor for me."

_Anything._

"Bring back the dragons!" Eragon turned to face Saphira, but when he turned back, Angela was gone.

_I feel guilty, _Eragon said, laying his head down on his paws. _I knew we shouldn't have told anyone._

_They needed to know sometime, _Saphira replied gently. _You should not have guilt. Look what has happened since then. Look where we are together!_

_I see that,_ Eragon said. He rose up from the ground and stretched his wings. _I am hungry._

_So am I, _Saphira replied. _Shall we?_

_What are you in the mood for love? _Eragon asked. She looked out into the lake.

_Fish! _Eragon watched as Saphira leapt into the air and dove straight into the cool water, opening up her jaws to snap them down on a very large bass. Eragon dove in next and swam through a school of brim with his mouth open, scooping up about a dozen helpless fish. Both shot up into the air with their breakfast in their mouths that was mixed with the water from the lake. They both touched back down on the shore and opened their maws to let their meals spill out onto the sand. Eragon had actually caught more fish than Saphira, about eleven more to be exact.

_That bass is not enough to fill your belly, is it? _He asked gently. Before she could answer, Eragon bit into the fish he had caught to still them. _Take what you need. _

_Eragon, _Saphira said with the one bass impaled between her jaws. _You eat first. If I want more, I will get more. _

_I am offering it to you, dear, _he said, pushing the dead fish over towards her. _I'll have what you leave over. Do not worry about me. _

_I am impressed, Eragon, _Saphira said with her sapphire eyes sparkling. She dropped her bass and padded over towards Eragon to rub herself against him, like a cat marking her territory. _I love you._

_And I, you, _Eragon replied softly. _This is the life I have wanted for so long. _

_I am proud to be your mate, Eragon, _Saphira cooed. Suddenly, she giggled and padded behind him.

_What are you doing? _Eragon asked, trying to turn and see her, but his wings were blocking his view. He swayed his tail to and fro nervously, waiting for her to explain herself. _Where are you? _Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug at his tail, forcing him to roar slightly from the surprise. He turned around quickly to see that Saphira was holding the tip of his tail in her jaws. Before he could speak, she jerked her head back and tossed his tail over to the left.

_You did that with Gleadr! _Eragon exclaimed. Saphira growled playfully and charged Eragon, bowling him over onto his back. The black of his scales converged with the sapphire blues of hers while the two wrestled on the sandy shore. Saphira was pinning Eragon to the ground by pressing firmly against his chest with her forelegs, but she wasn't pressing hard enough to cause him any pain. Eragon roared and bucked, trying to get her to let him go, but she craned her neck out into an 'S' shape to gaze into his crimson eyes. She lowered her neck and opened her jaws slightly, gently nibbling on Eragon's neck before his chin.

_That tickles, _Eragon roared in between laughs. She still continued despite his pleas. _Saphira!_

_Yes? _She teased, lifting her head up away from Eragon's chin.

_What are you up to?_ Suddenly, she rolled off of him and lay to where she was on her back next to him.

_So that is what it would be like, _she said to him.

_What? _Eragon asked, turning his head to face her.

_I wanted to experience…what it would be like…to mate. _

_Saphira, _Eragon said. _Can you change human for one moment, please? _

_Why? _She asked innocently. Eragon stood to his paws and widened his eyes as if he were begging. She stood up and obliged. She chanted the spell and changed into her blonde human form once again. Her transformation kept her too occupied to see that Eragon had changed as well into his nude form.

"Why did you want me too…?" Her question was cut off quickly as Eragon wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed his lips passionately against her own. He held there against her for several long, sweet seconds, taking in the beautiful taste of her succulent lips. Neither wanted to break up the kiss, but the lack of oxygen was begging them to release.

"That was incredible!" Saphira said breathlessly. Eragon smiled and pressed the palm of his marked hand to her cheek, making her shiver slightly by its touch.

"I have wanted to do that for quite some time," Eragon cooed to her, staring into her sapphire eyes. He leaned in again and kissed her once more, adding a bit more force to it. He gently pushed his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Saphira allowed him to slip inside her mouth as their tongues wrestled romantically for dominance.

"I love you with every breath of life in me," Eragon said after breaking the kiss again.

"And I adore you, love," Saphira replied. Eragon placed both hands to her face and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Suddenly, Saphira blushed. She was against Eragon's naked body and she felt herself grow hot with his touch. Suddenly, Eragon broke the hug and pushed himself away with a gentle smile.

"Honia!" he chanted, changing him back into dragon form.

_What are you doing? _Saphira asked. Eragon swished his tail playfully and nodded his head.

_Come on, _he said. _It is time for you to ride me! _Saphira smiled and ascended Eragon, positioning herself just after his wings connected.

"Can I trust you?" she asked jokingly. Eragon shot out a plume of smoke.

_I won't let you fall, _he said. _I want to take you somewhere._

_Where? _She asked. Instead of answering, Eragon leapt into the air and beat his wings to gain altitude.

_I hope it is still there, _he told her.

_What? _Saphira asked. Eragon suddenly swooped down into the Spine near the remains of Carvahall and landed in a small clearing.

"I remember this place!" Saphira exclaimed, jumping off of Eragon. "This was where you took care of me when I was small." She turned and noticed a shelter hanging in a nearby tree with bird feathers strewn about in it. "My first catch," she said admirably. Eragon changed into human form again while she focused on her first home. "I cannot believe that it is still here!"

"I told you that I would take you," Eragon said, walking over to her. "One of many promises I intend to keep."

"What are the others?" Saphira asked innocently.

"All of them are to you," Eragon replied with a gentle smile. "I promised to take you to the Hadarac Desert and, I promised you a family."

"You never promised me that," Saphira said nervously. "Did you?"

"If you want it," Eragon replied smoothly. "Then it is my promise to give it to you." Saphira suddenly wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck and pressed her lips to his yet again.

"Then let it be done!"

**  
**

**PEACE! **


	15. No Fair Trade

**  
**

Chapter 15: No Fair Trade

Eragon changed back into dragon form and transported Saphira back to their cave. It was mid-afternoon and very warm, making both Saphira and Eragon very thirsty.

_I think we should go into town, _Eragon told her. _We could get some fresh mead there and inform the people of our presence as well. _

_I will go wherever you want, love, _Saphira replied gently. _There is a town just past the lake we were in. Perhaps we should travel there? _

_That is Daret, _Eragon informed. _We had trouble there before, so let's hope for the best this time. _Eragon rose to his hind legs and mentioned the spell to change him into human form again. From there he casually picked up his knapsack and tossed on a silver color tunic.

"How should we travel?" Saphira asked him.

"I'll ride on you until we arrive," Eragon explained. "When you transform, you still have clothes on your back and I am not as blessed as you are."

"We certainly do not want you to prance around nude do we?" Saphira asked with a smirk.

"You might not mind," Eragon said, showing a nervous smile, "but I am quite certain that they will. Jealousy is very popular in this town." Saphira giggled slightly at his comment and stepped back to transform into her true self. Eragon walked over to Saphira's nest and grabbed the bronze blade he discovered earlier. Realizing that it didn't have a sheath, Eragon slid the blade between the belt that was tied around his tunic.

_I am not taking any chances! _Eragon exclaimed to Saphira.

_Old habits die hard I suppose, _she replied, snorting. _I would rather be safe than sorry._

_Agreed love, _Eragon said, climbing up her shoulder to take his place.

_Will you be well without a saddle? _Saphira asked, concerned.

_I will be fine, dear, _he replied. _Shall we? _

_Let's! _Saphira roared. Instead of padding to the exit, Saphira flapped her wings and jumped out, immediately catching an air current. She banked to the right and climbed upwards to where the lake that they swam in looked as if it were a mere puddle. They continued to climb up past the clouds until their lungs craved for oxygen.

_I never grow tired of this! _Eragon said, patting Saphira on her side.

_I'll never grow tired of you, _Saphira replied smugly. _We are to be happy for the rest of our days. _Eragon smiled and placed his hand back onto one of the spikes on her neck.

_Hold on, _she called._ We are here! _Saphira suddenly rolled belly-up and tucked her wings in to fly straight down towards the town. Eragon held on tightly as the ground grew nearer.

_This reminds me of our first flight together, _Saphira reminisced. _We have both came a long way have we not?_

_Yes we have, _Eragon replied. _There is a clear spot just before the bamboo hut. Touch down there!_

_As you wish, dear, _Saphira said, opening her wings to slow her decent. She touched down softly, digging her giant claws into the silky sand. Eragon dismounted her and looked around the area to see that there were few, if not, any other people in the town.

_It looks as if no one is here, _Saphira said, preparing to change into her human form. Eragon placed his right hand to the hilt of the blade he was carrying and stood ready to pull it out.

"Is anyone here?" he called. Silence. Eragon turned to see that Saphira had changed into human form. There was a cool breeze blowing that played with her blonde locks.

"What should we do?" Saphira asked. Eragon loosened his grip on the sword and smiled.

"We get something to drink!" He exclaimed, pointing to a hut that said "Fresh Mead" on the side of it. Saphira grinned slightly and positioned herself to where she could walk right beside him. Eragon rapped on the door two times with his knuckles as Saphira stood beside him.

"What do you want?" came an aggravating voice on the other end of the door.

"We are travelers," Eragon said peacefully. "Would you by chance happen to be open at this moment?"

"Where do you hail from?" the voice barked.

"I am from Carvahall," Eragon explained. He heard a rude laugh.

"That city has been destroyed for quite some time!" the voice yelled. "The last we heard from over there were Roran and Eragon!"

"Perhaps you would care to open the door to take a look?" Eragon asked politely. The voice laughed again.

"You may be from Carvahall," he said, "but what of your fellow travelers?"

"I only have one traveler with me," Eragon replied. He winked at Saphira. "She hails from the Boer Mountains."

"Is that so?" the voice asked. "Prove it!"

"All we want is a drink lad!" Eragon exclaimed, still keeping partially polite. "If you do not wish to serve us, perhaps we will take our business elsewhere?" There was a loud grumble seconds before the large oak door swung open.

"Oh my," the man said, staring at Eragon. "Shadeslayer? Heavens forgive me for my treachery! Come, come!" He suddenly turned his attention to Saphira. "And who is this beautiful Elvin lady?"

"This is Saphira," Eragon said.

"Is that not your dragon's name?" the man asked wide-eyed.

"It is her," Eragon said. "We have a certain spell caster to thank for this one."

"Would that be the witch, Angela?" the man asked. Eragon kept silent, remembering what the witch told him about keeping her name a secret.

"No," he lied. Suddenly, the man smirked.

"Say it in the ancient language," he laughed. Eragon and Saphira stared at the strange man while he reached out his left hand, which bore the mark of the Riders. "I was a rider of old," he said. "My dragon was killed only a month after I got him."

"Who trained you?" Eragon asked. The man looked up in thought.

"It was Oromis," he replied. "He is a very great teacher."

"Was, actually," Eragon said mounfully. "Oromis passed away two days ago. It was peaceful."

"I am comforted by that, Argetlam," he said. "My name is Stave." Eragon took his hand and shook it.

"Oromis never mentioned anything about you," Eragon said. "What was the name of your dragon?"

"Galzra," he replied. "I was foolish in a war and pushed forward despite his heavy wounds. I was the cause of his death. Why should we babble like this? Come you two and take a seat to enjoy the mead." Eragon held the door for Saphira to walk through.

"A gentleman to his dragon," Stave said. "Do you enjoy this gift that Angela bestowed upon you two?"

"Yes," Eragon said, completely forgetting to withhold Angela's name. "You are very wise with your words," Eragon commented, realizing that he had been defeated. Stave showed the two to their seats and walked off to fetch their drinks.

"Another rider?" Saphira asked Eragon who was across from her. "I have never heard of Stave."

"I have not either," Eragon replied. "I do know that the mark on his hand is real."

"Galzra sounds vaguely familiar though," Saphira stated, "but I am not sure where."

"We must treat him with respect," Eragon said. "Losing a dragon hurts enough, imagine how he must feel to know that he lost his due to his own foolishness?"

"I don't want to," Saphira replied, placing her hands to her cheeks to prop her head up on the table. "We are truly lucky to be together after such a great war, darling." Eragon leaned over the table to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I would say blessed," he whispered to her. "I wouldn't live if you didn't."

"I know, love," Saphira said, taking a hand off of her cheek to place it on his. "We have a decision to make."

"What is that?" Eragon asked, smiling.

"What young should we produce together?" she asked bluntly. "I remembered what Angela told me, but I want to make sure that we do what you want to…?"

"Ah kids!" Stave suddenly shouted beside them with three mugs of mead in his hands. "Lovely little buggers aren't they? If you ask me…avoid all of them!"

_We didn't ask you, _Eragon told Saphira, who slightly giggled at his comment.

"You forget that I still have the power to read minds, boy!" Stave said with a hint of amusement. "Kids will only cause problems! You should just birth dragons. That way they are on their own after they hatch and you are not stuck with the brats until the grow old enough to get married!"

"Thank you for the advice," Saphira said kindly, "but this idea is up to my mate." She turned her sapphire eyes to his and smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Eragon said in deep thought. "Dragons are quite scarce. Perhaps we should produce them first and move on afterwards. Remember, humans actually have to give birth instead of drop an egg."

"How long is the cycle for it?" Saphira asked tentatively. Eragon shrugged.

"Usually nine months," Eragon said. "And during those nine months, you have to stay in human form. How long does it take a dragon to lay?" Stave placed two mugs on the table and lifted up the third to take a swig of it.

"Gleadr told me that it takes four weeks to lay, but several months to hatch," Saphira explained. "He told me that I needed to know because I was a female dragon."

"A fine gold dragon he was," Stave said, swaying his mug. "I vote for a toast to the best teachers a dragon rider could have asked for." Eragon and Saphira both picked up their mugs and raised them into the air. Suddenly, the door burst open behind them.

"Well well," someone said. "People would pay good money for a dame like her!" Eragon shook his head at Saphira and Stave.

"Slavers!" he exclaimed loudly. "I thought that you lost your job after Galbatorix was killed." Eragon watched as twenty men in metal armor barged into the pub. A tall man walked over to their table with chain mail armor and a thirty-inch blade in his right arm. He reeked of sweat from traveling in the sun with his heavy armor, and his counterparts smelt no different. He reached his hand up and attempted to stroke Saphira's blonde hair, but Eragon quickly grabbed his wrist and snapped it back, shattering it.

"You touch her and you will die!" Eragon exclaimed, still clutching the Slaver's wrist.

"You will wish you didn't do that," the man exclaimed, huffing in pain. "Stave, heal!"

"I may be a rider," Stave said, "but I refuse to help you kill the saviors of this land!" Eragon watched as the Slaver lunged at Stave with his long sword. In one motion, Stave stepped to the side and watched the Slaver crash hard into the table on the opposite side of them.

"Get them!" the Slaver screamed in rage. Eragon suddenly jumped up and pulled his blade from his belt.

"It can't be!" Stave yelled. "That…that's my blade!" Before Eragon had a chance to answer, the Slavers converged onto them, swinging their swords and axes madly. Eragon parried their blows and swung with far better accuracy, smiting several of them.

"Saphira!" Eragon screamed as he looked behind him. "Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" she hollered back. Eragon watched as a Slaver managed to get behind him and over to Saphira.

"LOOK OUT!" Eragon screamed. Saphira turned to see the man attempting to bring his sword down across her chest. She chuckled slightly and grabbed the man by his wrist before he could finish the strike. While holding his wrist, Saphira brought her knee up into the man's crotch, knocking him down hard to his knees. From there she released her grasp and stepped back to plant a heavy kick to the man's head.

"I still would prefer claws!" Saphira yelled. Suddenly, a few of the Slavers' faces turned ghost white.

"It is the dragon!" some screamed, running outside in complete fear. Many still stayed behind. They screamed in rage and charged yet again. Eragon watched as Stave broke off a piece of timber and use it as a staff.

"Brisingr!" he screamed. The staff in his hands erupted into green flames. "I still have it, Eragon!" Eragon tossed Saphira his sword and got ready to perform the spells of death. Stave swung his staff and connected it with the skull of one of the slavers, catching him on fire. Saphira plunged the blade that Eragon gave her deep into the chest of a man, thrusting it deeper with every breathless cry he attempted to make. Eragon muttered the spells, breaking many necks with it. Before too long, there were only three slavers left.

"Do you want to join your friends?" Stave and Eragon asked at the same time. They smirked as the slavers dropped their weapons and sloshed in their armor, obvious that they had soiled themselves.

"I take it this was a rather unfair trade, eh young rider?" Stave asked, laughing at the fleeing soldiers. "Where are you two heading?"

"We have a home in the hills," Saphira replied. "It is a cozy cave with enough room to support both of us."

"If you ever want to come to Daret," Stave said, "my door will always be open to you."

"If you have any more trouble with these guys," Eragon said. "You know now where to find us."

"That I do friend," Stave replied. "By the way, how is Brom doing?"

"He has passed too," Eragon said, walking over to grab his sword from Saphira. "He died saving me."

"That was how I figured," Stave said. "He loved helping others."

"He was as good a teacher as Oromis," Saphira interjected. "He trained us both first."

"Well I have a mess to clean up here in my tavern," Stave said. "Perhaps we will meet each other soon?"

"We will stay in contact," Eragon said. "It was good mead, until they arrived."

"I will keep a cool pitcher waiting for your return," Stave said. Eragon smiled and reached out his hand again to shake his.

"It is a pleasure, Argetlam," Stave said, as they stepped over the broken door on the floor.

"As it was with us, Stave," Saphira replied. Stave watched as she changed to her true form, lowering herself to the ground so Eragon could mount her. When they flew away, Stave walked back into his tavern and made his way to the head Slaver who approached him.

"Get out of my sight!" Stave screamed, kicking the man in his gut. As he got up and left, Stave held still in thought.

"How did he get my sword?"

**  
**

**PEACE! **


	16. Passionate Nights

**WARNING: There is a romantic love scene here and I refused to get into as much detail as the M rated ones. Meant to just be romantic instead of discussing! **

**(FYI) To let all my readers know: Everything I place in these chapters are all from the book (Ex: Lake Flam before the Spine Mountains, Daret after the lake, Galzra the dragon Stave was OC, and even the directions they went North, South, East, West.) Don't trust me? Look for yourself. **

Chapter 16: Passionate Nights

Saphira landed inside of their cave and crouched low so Eragon could dismount her. He stood beside her and genly rubbed her shoulder.

_I am a little nervous, _Eragon told her. Saphira hummed and shook slightly at his touch.

_I love you, _Saphira cooed, snaking her head over to lick his cheek. _Maybe we should wait…?_

_No, _Eragon said abruptly. _I have made you wait too long already. _He sighed. "Honia!" Saphira watched as his clothes ripped off of him while he transformed.

_I liked that tunic too, _Saphira joked. In a short moment, Eragon was in dragon form. Suddenly, he lifted up his head and took a deep sniff.

_What is that? _Eragon asked curiously. Saphira quickly padded backwards over to her nest, not turning away from her love. Eragon continued to smell the air and tried to follow the strange sent, which took him over to Saphira.

_That is you? _Eragon asked. Saphira tucked her head underneath her wing as if she was hiding from him.

_I am sorry, _she said. Eragon approached closer.

_It is lovely, _Eragon replied. Saphira lifted her head up from her wing and growled pleasingly. _Why do you smell so…good? _

_Eragon, _Saphira stated. _I have discovered why I have felt so strange. _She sighed nervously. _Eragon…I'm in heat. _Eragon stood with his mouth slightly agape.

_That is why you wanted to build a nest! _Eragon exclaimed happily. _Perhaps I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. _Saphira tucked her wings in tighter to her form.

_Perhaps, _she said slyly, scooting over in her nest. Eragon growled and stepped inside, lying next to her. He rolled over to come face to face with Saphira.

_Saphira, _he said. _You'll be my first…and my only. _Saphira stretched out her neck to brush against his head.

_I love you, _Saphira cooed. She moved in closer to him until they were both pressed against each other. Saphira growled playfully like she did at the lake and rolled Eragon to where he was sprawled out on his back with her on top of him.

_I have waited so long for this, darling! _Eragon exclaimed, sliding himself into her slowly. She winced at first, but quickly gave in to the pleasure. Eragon kept the moment as passionate as he possibly could, whispering how much he loved her while he made his movements. Saphira leaned in under his chin and nibbled slightly on him, making him growl in pleasure.

_Don't stop, _Saphira whispered. _I never want this to end! _Eragon growled again and rolled himself over to where Saphira was below him. She shuddered a few times underneath him while he continued to make love to her, pushing Eragon deeper into her. After what felt like an eternity of shear bliss, they were both spent. Eragon rolled off of her slowly and lay beside her in their nest, breathless.

_I love you, mate, _Saphira whispered to him. Eragon hummed exhausted by what had taken place. _You will make an outstanding father to our young. _

_You will be a far better mother, _Eragon commented, leaning in close to her to lick her cheek. _When will you know if you are gravid? _

_Well, _Saphira said, laying her head down next to his. _Possibly tomorrow if all goes well. _She shut her eyes and showed her teeth to him. _You were great. _

_I would only give you my best, _Eragon replied lovingly. _Rest now, love. _He heard her sigh with relief and drift off into a peaceful slumber. Eragon shut his eyes as well.

_Eragon, _he thought to himself, _father and mate. _

_The tree grew closer, teetering helplessly on its seared trunk. Eragon pulled Saphira closer to him and held out his marked hand as if he was trying to catch the burning tree. There was a loud snap and the tree fell towards them._

"_Thrysta!" Eragon screamed. The tree seemed to stay in place for a mere second before flying off in the opposite direction. "Come on Saphira. We have to go!"_

"_But our child!" Saphira screamed. "We can't leave without him."_

"_Saphira you saw what happened!" Eragon shouted over the roar of the flames. "He's gone. There is nothing we can do!" _

"_You are not the man I fell in love with!" Saphira cried. "My Eragon would have gone to the death after him instead of worrying about himself!" _

"_Saphira!" Eragon hollered. "I am not going to risk our lives over something so impossible! Draken is gone and there is nothing we can do to bring him back!"_

"_Then I will go and find him!" Saphira screamed, breaking the grasp that Eragon held on her. _

"_NOOOO!!!!!!"_

Eragon woke with a start at the end of his nightmare, practically screaming as he jumped up. The sun hadn't risen and Saphira was curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully on her paws.

_I finished the dream, _Eragon told himself. _It is_ _a premonition! That means…Dear me! _He quietly stepped out of the nest, rustling the leaves inside and causing Saphira to let out a groan.

_Rest love, _Eragon said. _I will be back. _

_Where are you going? _She said groggily, slowly opening her sapphire eyes.

_I'm going to catch some breakfast for us, _Eragon replied. _I need to think about something as well._

_You completed that dream, huh? _Saphira asked in a worried tone. _I felt your fear. _

_Saphira, _Eragon explained. _It is not a dream. I think that it is a sign of things to come. _

_I sure hope not, _Saphira replied. She slowly rose from her nest and flapped her wings. _Last night was incredible, _she said

_You were incredible, _Eragon shot back slyly, causing Saphira to lower her head at his compliment. _Was it how you expected?_

_Better than I could have even dreamed, _Saphira cooed, padding next to him. Eragon tenderly licked her cheek.

_I am glad that I made you happy, _Eragon replied. _Now stay here and rest while I find us some food. _

_Taking on the fatherly role already? _Saphira asked laughing slightly. _Speaking of which…congratulations. I am expecting! _

_What? _Eragon asked enthusiastically. _How do you know? _

_I feel a burden in my belly, _Saphira explained. _It is small now. Gleadr told me that is how I would know. _

_I am going to be a father? _Eragon asked. _This is glorious news! Do you know if I will have a son or daughter? _

_It is a little too early for that, dear, _Saphira replied. _We do need to discuss our child's future: do you want our youngling to have a rider?_

_I want our child to roam free, _Eragon exclaimed. _There is peace here now and there is no need for the Riders to come back._

_I understand completely, _Saphira said, rubbing against him. _I look forward to the life we will live together. _Eragon lifted his wing to cover her.

_I do to, _Eragon whispered softly to her. _This is one more promise I have kept to the one I love. You will be a marvelous mother, Saphira. _

_And you will be an excellent father, _she replied lovingly. _Possibly of many more if you continue on like last night. _Eragon's eyes brightened up.

_Shall we? _Eragon mentioned, tossing his head back to the nest. Saphira giggled and padded back, waving her tail to and fro in a taunting manner. Eragon followed close by as if her movements entranced him.

_Let's!_

**PEACE!**_  
_

**Chapter 16! This kind of goes against my values of waiting until marriage to have sex, but technically animals don't need to marry…right? Anyways, nice romantic scene and I hope that many out there are happy by it. **

**PEACE! **


	17. Draken

**Okay, I have a feeling that some may not like this chapter but here it is. Draken is pronounced Drake-n so I hope that it is good! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Draken

Eragon woke up yet again lying next to Saphira with his wing draped over her. She was sleeping with a smile on her face, quite satisfied in what they had done…again. His head was resting right next to hers to where they were nose-to-nose against each other.

_I'll always give you my best, _Eragon said to her in the ancient language, making her moan slightly while she slept. He crept up closer and flicked out his tongue to lick her on her snout. The sun had risen now and Eragon's belly was rumbling loudly.

_I'll be back, _he whispered, slowly climbing up to his paws. Saphira whimpered slightly at the loss of his warmth, but she quickly fell back to sleep. As silently as a dragon possibly could move, Eragon stepped out of the ruffled up nest and padded over to the exit of the cave. He let out a small sigh and leapt off of the edge, leaving Saphira alone in her dreams.

_What would be big enough for both of us? _Eragon asked himself, circling high over the forest below. _Perhaps a few deer would satisfy our hunger. _Eragon scanned through the forest, but only found a few small jackrabbits on the ground below. _It would take ten of those buggers just to fill Saphira's belly! _Eragon quickly moved on deeper into the forest in search of a better, bigger meal. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Eragon licked his muzzle and growled at the sight of a family of deer in the clearing below him: A buck, a doe, and two of their young. _I despise ruining their lives, _Eragon commented, _but Saphira and my new family must come first. _With that in his mind, Eragon swooped down and killed his targets. _We will be eating well soon. _

- - - -

Saphira slowly lifted her eyes open as the rays of sun knocked on her eyelids. She was a little sore, but still managed to smile to herself. _Hmm, _she sighed to herself, shutting her eyes briefly, remembering what she and her mate had accomplished together. _Good morning, _she said, not noticing that Eragon had left her. When there was no reply, Saphira lifted her head up and looked around the cave. _Eragon? _She called. _Where are you? _She lowered her head back down and remembered what he told her earlier in the morning about finding some breakfast for him. _He will make a great father, _she sighed to herself. _I am a very blessed female to have him. _Suddenly, she found herself laughing, as if something was tickling her inside of her stomach.

_It's a male! _

- - - - -

Eragon held all four caucuses in his claws and mouth while he flew back towards the cave. _Forgive me, _Eragon whispered to the limp form of the buck that was in his mouth. The doe was stretched out across his arms with her two children stacked on top of her. He shook himself in flight, trying to forget what he had done.

_It was necessary, _he told himself. _I have responsibilities now that leaves and vegetation will not cure. _He could see the cave from where he was flying, and he saw Saphira sitting patiently, waiting for his return.

_I have news, _she told him as he landed. Eragon dropped the deer on the ground and let Saphira lick the blood off of his chops.

_Eragon, _she explained. _It is a male!_

_I was fearing that you would say that, _Eragon said, pushing over the doe's body to Saphira with his foreleg. _In my dream I had a son. And, in my dream, he was killed before even leaving the egg. _Saphira winced and lowered her head.

_I am sorry to disappoint you, _she muttered softly, as if her own words cut into her skin. Eragon lifted his head up to rub himself against hers.

_You can never disappoint me, love! _Eragon exclaimed. _It is the premonition that worries me. I want my young to live on and make it out of the egg. _He shifted to human form and placed his hand on Saphira's belly.

"Have you discovered a name for him?" he asked. Saphira nodded her head.

_Draken, _she replied enthusiastically. _Son of Eragon and Saphira. _Eragon sighed and took to his knees.

"Also in the dream," he said, turning away from her. Saphira brought her head down to his shoulders and leaned over to lick his cheek.

_We make our own destiny, _Saphira explained. _We should not worry over some silly dream. If anything, we should prepare ourselves for it. _

"You don't understand!" Eragon jumped up and yelled. "This dream I have been having has shown me losing my son…and you!"

_What? _Saphira asked, hurt by his sudden outburst. _Oh, Eragon. No. _

"Yes," he replied coldly. "I saw my son fall out of your hands, and I saw you walk off into the fire after it."

_It does not mean…?_

"My last dream with Arya was true was it not?" Eragon yelled, causing Saphira to shed a few tears."Nothing could stop the future from happening Saphira! Soon, I will lose Draken…and then I will lose you."

_That can't be! _Saphira exclaimed tearfully. _I will not let it! _

"Well it is going to," Eragon replied harshly. "And I made the mistake of laying with you instead of paying attention to it!"

_So last night…was a mistake? _Saphira asked, as if she had been kicked in her heart by a pointed boot. _How could you say that?_

"Simple," Eragon muttered. "My mistake will cost my son's life…and yours!"

_Your words hurt me, _Saphira growled. _Perhaps this whole gift was the mistake! Maybe I should change into human form and…?_

"Don't you dare!" Eragon hissed. Saphira turned away from him to hide her sobs, but Eragon could see her shudder with every cry. He attempted to reach out and touch her, but she turned violently and snarled at his hand.

_Do not touch me! _Saphira roared, tossing flames from her nostrils. Eragon quickly jerked his hand back. _I cannot believe what you have done to my…my heart. I loved you more than a wife would a husband and you tell me that everything was a mistake? Perhaps we are just meant to be rider and dragon with nothing else between us. _

"Do not say that!" Eragon exclaimed. "Saphira, I still love you. I always will. I am frightened about what can come of us and I suppose that I have mentioned a few things that I should not have."

_That does not stop the hurt, _Saphira sobbed. _You did not want a child, did you? _

"What?" Eragon asked. "Of course I did! Why else would I have laid with you?"

_You only wanted to keep promises between us, _Saphira snapped. Now Eragon was on the hot seat. _I thought that you would have been happy over this moment, but here you are croaking like a toad at me saying that our past was a…mistake! _She chocked out the last word. _How could you? _

"Saphira," Eragon said softly, still keeping his distance. "I am worried for our future together. I have said a few things that I did not mean…?"

_Like? _Saphira asked, still turned away from him. Eragon sighed.

"Like saying that last night was accidental," he muttered. "It was the greatest thing that has ever occurred to me and I don't know what caused me to say it." To make her feel more comfortable, Eragon repeated his statement in the ancient language. "I am concerned about you more than our son."

_How can you say that? _Saphira roared. _Our son should be more important than ourselves! You were right: you will be a terrible father! _Eragon winced at her closing argument, letting a tear trickle from his eye.

"What have I done," he muttered to himself. Saphira heard what he muttered and turned around to see him. "You are right," he said, wiping a tear. "Saphira…I want to leave you and return to Ellesmera. You will be a better parent than I can ever be."

_Eragon no, _Saphira cried. _Please, do not do this._

"I must," he replied. "I promised you the best and I haven't done that. I have broken a promise to the one I love." Saphira's eyes widened as she regretted the words that flew from her mouth.

_Eragon, _she sobbed. _I did not mean it. Please, do not leave me! _Eragon wiped another tear from his eye and placed his hand to his brow.

"I do love you, Saphira," he explained, "but this vision worries me too greatly. If I leave, perhaps it will never happen and you and Draken will be safe."

_I was wrong, _Saphira replied. Eragon shot her a quizzical look, knowing how dragons hate admitting their own faults. _You will make a good father. You are willing to leave for us to be safe. Please, do not go!_

"I still broke a promise," Eragon shot back, more angry with himself than her. "I hurt you deeply by my own tongue and I cannot heal it so easily."

_Yes you can! _Saphira yelled. She was shaking, scared that Eragon would leave her and move on. All he had to do was block the link between them and they would be separated. They would still be linked, but they would be unable to converse with one another. _If you denounce your plan of leaving, I will forget all you have told me…every word. Please…do not go! _Eragon looked up into her teary eyes and showed a faint smile.

"I am at a loss for words," Eragon huffed, reaching out to pet her brow. She flinched at his touch, but slowly gave in. "We must be careful. If this dream does come true, we need to think of a way to avoid repeating it."

_I concur, _Saphira said, nodding her head. _Do not ever threaten to leave me again! _

_I don't think that I could keep you away for that long anyways, _Eragon thought to her by mental link. She snorted at his sly comment about her persistence.

_So, _he said, stepping back. Saphira watched as he transformed back into his dragon form again. _I suppose I owe you an apology for my earlier statements._

_It is I who should apologize, dear, _Saphira replied. _It was wrong of me to tell you what I did._

_But you were right, _Eragon replied. _I was thinking more about you than our own child. I am terrible._

_Do not say that, _Saphira cooed. _You were willing to leave so both of us would be safe, That is what a loving father would do for his family…is it not? _

_Fathers are supposed to be the protectors of their household, _Eragon sighed out. _I do not know what came over me to think that._

_Instinct most likely, _Saphira retorted. _I am glad that you have decided to stay._ Eragon lifted up his wing and covered Saphira's head with it, taking her into his chest.

_I am sorry for breaking my promise, _Eragon said. _Forgive me for acting like such a fool._

_You will always be forgiven, my love, _Saphira replied. _Now, about considering last night a mistake, you have to earn your way out of that one! _

_How will I do that? _Eragon asked, looking down at her. She showed her teeth.

_I am not going to be the only one to watch our son! _She exclaimed. Eragon groaned and shook his head playfully.

_Draken, _he said. _I do like that name. How did you create it?_

_It appeared in a dream, _Saphira said, as if she was taunting him. _I love you._

_I love you as well, _Eragon replied. _I never want to cause a quarrel like that again._

_Neither do I, darling, _Saphira replied. _But, you still will have to work off that last smart remark you made. _She looked down at two bloody hides that were left from the meal.

_You can start by getting rid of these leftovers! _

**Chapter 17! Well all couples have at least one fight…don't they? I figured that this would have been a good topic.  
**

**PEACE! **


	18. In Sickness and in Health

**I have been down with a cold so I figured that this would make a good topic chapter. I'm surprised, not many reviews from the last chapter…I hope that I haven't set my goal too high! Anyways, this is a little fluff but also fills in a bit about Stave. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: In Sickness and In Health

It had been two weeks since the argument between Saphira and Eragon, and her belly had expanded with the egg of the first wild dragon, Draken, inside of her. They spent the two weeks next to each other in the nest, until Eragon had to hunt for food. But on this morning, Saphira was experiencing something that was not enjoyable. Sickness.

_How are you feeling, love? _Eragon asked gently, pressing his snout next to hers. He refused to change into human form until after she laid her egg. Saphira lifted up her head to him, and sniffed. Suddenly, she took in a large puff and sneezed in front of him.

_Bless you, _Eragon commented. Saphira sniffled and laid her head back down beside him.

_I do not feel well today, _Saphira groaned. _My head hurts and I…_she paused to sneeze again, tossing a small spout of flame from her nostrils. _I cannot stop sneezing! _Eragon pulled his head back slightly and chuckled while she sneezed again.

_Make it stop, _Saphira muttered. Eragon rubbed his muzzle against hers again.

_I did not know that dragons could get sick, _Eragon said to her. _I will do what I can for you, but I may have to leave._

_What for? _Saphira asked, widening her eyes.

_You need fresh water and a few herbs to fight off this sickness, _Eragon advised. _I will find Stave and get his help. _

_I'm fine, _Saphira lied. _Don't leave me._ Eragon laughed again as she threw another sneezing fit, shaking her massive body with every blast.

_It does not seem so, _Eragon told her. _Just try to rest. I will bring Stave here to assist me. _Saphira groaned and shut her eyes.

_My head feels like…?_

_Ten thousand hot arrows, _Eragon finished for her. _I can make it go away, but I have to leave first. I do not want you to suffer on like this when I can help. _Eragon pulled his wing off of her and tucked it to his sides while he got to his paws. _I love you and I will return shortly._

_Your presence will be missed, _Saphira replied. _No matter how long you are gone. _Eragon grabbed a green colored tunic that he left on the floor with his claws and padded over to the edge of the cave.

_Be careful love, _Eragon told her. She lifted up her head again and sneezed once more.

_You be careful, _she replied, sniffling again. Eragon hummed loudly and leapt off of the edge to find his new friend and rider of old, Stave.

- - - - - -

"How did he get my sword?" Stave asked out loud, pacing back and forth along his tavern in thought. "I dropped it during my last flight with Galzra near the Spine!" He grabbed his mug of mead and took a hearty sip from it. The pub was empty except for him and his loud mumbling. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the wooden door behind him.

"Who be ye?" Stave called out, setting his mug back down on the table.

"Eragon," the voice called back. "We met before."

"I remember," Stave yelled out. "Come in, it is open." The door creaked loudly as Eragon pushed it open.

"Hello Stave," Eragon said. "I came to ask for a favor."

"Anything for a fellow Argetlam," Stave said, stepping over to the opposite side of the bar to pour him a drink. "What can I do for you?"

"I need help with Saphira," Eragon said bluntly, accepting the mug of mead that he poured for him. "She has became ill today and I cannot carry the supplies to mend her on my own. If I gather the herbs and water, would you be willing to ride on me back to my dwelling place and assist?"

"It has been several years since I have ridden on such a mighty beast," Stave said with regret.

"It is not far," Eragon reassured. "Our home is just past Lake Flam, remember?"

"Aye," Stave replied. "What herbs do you need? Perhaps I have them here." Eragon gave him the small list, remembering all of the herbs that Angela mentioned when doing her spells and potions. Thankfully, Stave had all of the herbs in his tavern.

"If this is not to much trouble," Eragon finished, "I also need a large bucket of fresh water."

"There is a well out back," Stave mentioned. "Take as much as you see fit."

"I cannot thank you enough, friend," Eragon replied, reaching out to shake his hand. Stave took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Forgive me," Stave said. "During our last meeting, I noticed that you had a bronze blade with you. Where did you find it?"

"In the cliff area a while out from our home," Eragon explained. "We found it lodged in a tree while we were making a nest."

"Are you expecting?" Stave asked. Eragon smiled.

"She should lay in two weeks," he replied with a grin. "I am going to be a father."

"Congratulations my boy!" Stave exclaimed, slapping him against his back. "Will it hatch for a rider?"

"We want our son to be the first new free dragon," Eragon said. Stave smirked.

"That sword that you found," Stave asked, "did it have a name engraved on the hilt?"

"I did not check for one," Eragon said. "Why?"

"I believe that the blade you have discovered…was mine." Eragon lowered his head.

"Do you wish to have it returned to you?" Eragon asked. Stave shook his head.

"I do not fight anymore, son," Stave said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You need it to take care of your family. I have a feeling in the pit of me belly that says the slavers are up to no good again. Now, we should get to your ailing dragon before she worries." Eragon nodded and tossed the herbs into a small sack. He followed Stave out the back of the tavern towards the well. Stave grabbed a rope that went down into the dark hole in the ground and began to pull on it.

"This bucket should be enough to quell her thirst," he said in between pulls. Eragon grabbed on and gave him a hand. In moments, the bucket was up and filled to the top with clear, cold water.

"I will change into dragon form now while you get the bucket ready."

"I cannot carry the herbs and this blasted bucket!" Stave protested. Eragon chuckled.

"I can carry the bucket my self," Eragon said. "I need you to carry the herbs."

"Point taken," Stave replied, smiling. He set the large bucket down on the ground. "Shall we?" Eragon made Stave turn around so he could strip down and change without ruining another precious tunic. After transforming, Eragon scooped up the large bucket with his claws and tapped Stave on his shoulder to signal that it was safe for him to turn back around.

"Are you ready?" Stave asked. Eragon nodded his large black head in response as Stave approached him. "It has been quite some time since I have done this!" Eragon crouched so Stave could get on more comfortably.

_We must hurry, _Eragon projected to him. _I have been gone long and she may be worrying. _

"You never want to keep a spouse waiting!" Stave mumbled. "We may be flying into a hefty argument boy."

_Just hold on! _Eragon exclaimed, as he flapped his wings.

"To what?" Stave asked. "You have no saddle!"

_You better figure out something, _Eragon warned. Without warning, Eragon leapt into the air and beat his wings to lift up into the sky. Stave decided to clasp one of the polished spikes that rested on Eragon's head for grip, but he did not hold on as tightly as Eragon had predicted.

_It is obvious that you were fond of flying, _Eragon said. _What happened to Galzra? _

_I was a fool, _Stave replied back. _It was during a fiery war that blackened the skies around us. He was too wounded to press on and I was too greedy to stop and heal him._

_You betrayed your dragon? _Eragon asked with concern. _I cannot see how you could have done that so easily._

_Like I said, _Stave implied. _I was a fool. He had arrows piercing through his wings and two spears were lodged in his belly. I strived for victory and blinded myself by it. He died during our flight, knocking me down into the lake where you and your dragon reside now. _

_Whose side were you on during the battle? _Eragon asked tentatively, catching an updraft to climb higher.

_I fought for the forsworn, _Stave replied. _Few know of my existence because I was one of the first to fall. _Eragon roared in anger at his words.

_How could you have fought for such a thing? _Eragon demanded. _You were a fool!_

_I admitted it too, _Stave pointed out. _All I have been looking for was a chance to redeem myself of my treachery. Will you forgive a foolish rider of old? _Silence.

_You have provided nothing but good things for me and my spouse, _Eragon said, adding a sigh. _I forgive you. Hold on, the cave is up ahead. _Eragon ducked in low against the wind and swooped in for the cave. He landed softly and crouched so Stave could dismount.

_Eragon, _Saphira groaned. _Where have you been? _Eragon padded closer to her and rubbed his muzzle against hers.

_I have the herbs to get rid of your cold, _Eragon replied. _Are you feeling any better? _Saphira lifted her head up to sneeze again.

_No, _she muttered. Eragon set the green tonic he wore down on the floor after setting the bucket down.

"Honia!" Eragon chanted. He shrunk back down into human form again and quickly slid on his clothes.

"Stave," Eragon called. "Mix up those herbs a bit and bring them hither."

"Very well," Stave replied. Using a stick and a small wooden bowl, Stave pounded in the herbs until they made a fine brown colored powder. Eragon cupped his hands in the cool water and dumped some into the bowl, creating a brown, chunky soup. He then grabbed the bowl from Stave and held it up to Saphira. She groaned and lifted her head up to drink.

"This should make you feel better soon," Eragon told her, rubbing her neck with his free hand. Saphira drank until the medicine was all gone. She even licked the sides to make sure that she did not leave anything behind.

"Lay your head down dear," Eragon commanded softly, pressing his hand gently against her head to bring her down comfortably.

"Stave," he said. "Hand me the towel by my knapsack." Stave nodded his head and tossed him the rag.

_What are you doing? _Saphira asked. Eragon looked over to her and smiled.

"Garrow did this to me when I was younger," he said. "It works well with headaches and fevers." Eragon took the towel, twisted it around a few times, and dunked it into the cold water in the bucket. He pulled the rag out and rung some of the water out of it.

"Lay your head flat," Eragon said to her. Saphira groaned again, but straightened her noggin out to where her chin was flat on the ground. Before she could ask, Eragon took the towel and gently pressed it against her brow. She sighed comfortably at the cool cloth against her scaly forehead and closed her eyes to let the water drip down more freely from the towel.

"Eragon has told me that you are expecting," Stave said quietly. Saphira opened up one large blue eye.

_Yes, _she told him. _It is going to be a son._

_Have you discovered a name for him? _Stave asked. Eragon listened in on the conversations between the two.

_We have named him Draken, _Saphira said, rather happy that her sneezing fits have ceased.

_Lovely name, _Stave replied kindly. _You have a very kind rider, Saphira. You are blessed to have him._

_I consider us to be blessed to have you as a friend, _Saphira said lowly. _Forgive me, but I must rest now. Thank you for your help. _

_It is an honor, Brightscales, _Stave replied. He turned to Eragon. "Will you be well alone with her?"

"I believe so," Eragon said. "The sun is just beginning to set so suppose that we will be okay for the night. What of you?"

"I must lock up my tavern," he said. "I hate to ask, but can you take me back?" Eragon turned to see Saphira snoring slightly. He was satisfied that she was not aching anymore.

"Of course," Eragon replied. "Thank you again for your help."

**I HAVE A SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER…BUT YOU MUST REVIEW TO FIND OUT! By the way, when wives…or girlfriends get sick, it is always up to the man to take care of her…To all the 'dudes' reading this remember that (LOL).**

**PEACE! **


	19. Labor

**I have a feeling that even though it is short, people will be shocked to read this one. I just have that effect on people.**

Chapter 19: Labor

_You know what you want, _a sickening voice scowled inside of Stave's head, causing him to shake it violently.

_I will not fall into temptation again! _He argued. _I made a mistake that I will never do again. _

_You want to, _the voice roared. _It is your desire! It burns in your eyes and in your soul! _

"NO!" Stave screamed, grabbing his mug and tossing it to the floor.

_You miss the power! _

_Be gone! _Stave fought back. _I will not be as foolish as my brother!_

_Galbatorix was far greater than you will ever be! _The voice boomed. _Unless you take what is in front of you, he will always be the better one. _

_Leave me be! _Stave yelled to himself. _I have no relation to that man!_

_You deny your own brother? _The voice asked menacingly. _The throne belongs to you! Not the new queen…YOU! Step up and claim it to reign in power stronger than that of your sibling. _

_NEVER! _Stave screamed, holding his forehead. _I refuse. Be gone! _The voice left with an evil snicker.

_As you wish, your majesty, _it mocked, fading away into nothingness. Stave sighed and took a seat on one of his stools.

"If I took the egg," he told himself, "I could…NO!" He slapped himself hard against his cheek. "I will not do it."

_But someone else can, _the voice came back. Stave placed his head in his hands and sobbed.

- - - - - - -

_Eragon, _Saphira cooed gently, lifting her head up to nibble on a small horn beside his jaw. He opened his eyes and quickly lifted them up to stare into hers.

_Yes love? _He asked grogally. _What is it? _Eragon scanned her over with his eyes. Her breathing was slightly labored and her stomach was contracting.

_It is too early, _she said worriedly. _I think…I think that I am…ouch! _Eragon shot up from the nest and had her sit up.

_I thought you told me that we had two more weeks? _Eragon asked, trying hard to take some of her pain away.

_Something is not right, _she huffed. _It is too soon! _Eragon grabbed the bucket of water with his claws and placed it in front of her. He dunked his head in the bucket and pulled it out to wipe himself against her head in hopes to relax her a little bit more.

_It is going to be fine, darling, _Eragon said gently, rubbing his wet snout against her head. _In a few moments we are going to be proud parents! _

_ERAGON IT HURTS! _Saphira groaned loudly. All he could do was stay close by and provide as much comfort as he possibly could to her.

_I know, darling, _Eragon comforted. _I am here. We'll get through this together…like so many other times. _

_It's coming, _she muttered painfully. _When will it be over? _Eragon continued to stroke his head against her during her struggle.

_Soon dear, _Eragon said soothingly. _Do not give up. _

_For you, _Saphira breathed, _I will not. _She growled in pain and gave one last hard push, knocking the egg out of her and into the nest she was in. The egg was utterly perfect with no flaws on it whatsoever, in the exact shape of Saphira's so long ago. It was a bright purple color with green veins spider webbed in odd patterns around the egg.

_It is beautiful, _Eragon sighed, lowering his head down to sniff the brightly colored egg. Saphira groaned and flopped down beside it, placing her belly against her shelled child.

_He is perfect, _Saphira sighed, exhausted by the labor it took her. Eragon rubbed his nose against hers.

_As perfect as you, my love, _Eragon gloated. He brought his nose down again and gently nudged the egg. _Welcome to the family, son. _Saphira hummed deeply at his words, and shut her eyes.

_That was not so hard, _she said almost sarcastically. Eragon chuckled and crawled into the nest next to her. She showed her teeth to him just like she did the first time they made love, sending a small shiver down his form. _I love you. _

_I always will, _Eragon replied. _You were great. _He positioned himself to where Draken's egg was between Saphira and him as they pressed together to keep it warm.

_Draken, _Saphira whispered, with her eyes still closed. _My child._

_Our child, _Eragon corrected. _My promise has been completed to you. Draken's egg is healthy and we lay here as proud parents. You are now a mother._

_And you are a father, _Saphira whispered back to him. _One of possibly many more._

_I sure hope so, _Eragon joked, growling softly to her. With that said, he shut his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay, very….VERY short, but necessary. There was the surprise…Stave is Galbatorix's younger brother! Dundundun! Draken is laid now and the plot thickens. What is going to happen next? **

**PEACE! **


	20. The Prophecy

**Here we go! No one predicted this…I guarantee it! **

Chapter 20: The Prophecy

It was morning and Eragon was the first to wake. He lifted up his head from beside Saphira and rubbed his snout against Draken's egg.

_Good morning, son, _he whispered smugly. _I cannot believe this! I am a father! _As quietly as he could, Eragon got to his feet and stepped out of the cave to hunt for Saphira and himself. _She is exhausted from last night, _Eragon told herself. _I don't want her to do anything she does not have to. _With that in his head, Eragon leapt out from the cave in search of a worthy meal.

_Let's see here, _Eragon thought to himself, flying above the forest. _What is there that is awake? _After hunting for so long, he had forgotten to feel as much remorse for the creatures as he used to when he was just human. Suddenly, something down below caught his eye.

_A visitor, _Eragon chuckled, swooping down low to investigate. He touched down in a small clearing next to a cloaked figure in the shades of the trees.

_What brings you here? _Eragon relayed his thoughts to the figure.

_Eragon, _he replied, taking off his hood. It was Stave. _I need your help._

_You helped me many times, _Eragon replied. _How may I aid you?_

_Kill me! _Stave shouted in his head. Eragon snapped back by the strange command.

_What? _He asked, cocking his head. _Why? _

_There is something else you need to know about me, _Stave went on to explain. _Argetlam, I am Galbatorix's younger brother. _

_What? _Eragon asked. _Then that means…?_

_Yes, _he finished. _I am the heir to his throne. Kill me!_

_No! _Eragon roared. _You are different than your brother! You have remorse for others! _

_No I don't, _he said bluntly. _Eragon, I have been fighting with myself ever since you told me of your youngling. I miss the power of being greater. With a dragon, I can regain that power. Kill me before I fall again to my temptation! _Eragon roared from Stave's words, swishing his head back and forth as if trying to erase it from his mind.

_You planned to betray me? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, _Stave yelled to him. "KILL ME!" he screamed out loud. "I do not want to fall to evil again."

_There has to be some other way, _Eragon said. _You do not wish to do this, continue to fight it while I take Saphira and move to a different home. _

"I would search for you just like my brother," Stave said plainly. "There is no other alternative!" Eragon turned his head away.

_I refuse, _Eragon said. Stave approached him and unsheathed a blade that was concealed in his cloak and pointed the tip at him.

"Then I will make you,"Stave yelled. Eragon roared at him, not even curious to where he had received the weapon. In an instant, Eragon turned around and snapped Stave's wrist, causing him to drop the sword.

_Listen to yourself Stave! _Eragon screamed. _You are being foolish! _

"Think of your son," Stave yelled. "If I fall into this temptation, I may do something we both will regret. End it now before it is too late!"

_You come near my family, _Eragon scowled. _I will kill you. Go home, Stave. Clear your mind of such treachery and forget about being king. Nasuada is the one who has that right now. _

"She does not deserve it like I do!" A different, demonic style voice screamed out of Stave, causing Eragon to hiss at him.

_You are possessed! _Eragon yelled. _What have you done to have such spirits inside of your soul? _

"I am Galbatorix's brother," he laughed menacingly. "Do you think that I did not suffer from his evil ways? Bah! He made me like this. I hear his voice in my head every moment even though he is no more. Tell me how torturous that is? Kill ME!"

_I cannot! _Eragon screamed. _There are other methods besides murder, Stave. We can figure this out. _Eragon watched as Stave reached down to pick up his blade.

"If you won't," Stave muttered, "then I will!" Eragon roared loudly as Stave positioned the tip of his blade to his stomach and thrust into himself. He fell to his knees and let go of the sword to let it dangle in his gut. "I will not betray the dragons again!" he uttered in between sore coughs. Suddenly, his eyes lost their color and turned white, as if he were a zombie. Stave grabbed the hilt of his blade with both hands and jerked the sword out of him with both hands without even a yelp of pain.

"You are too late," the demonic voice came back. "No you and Saphira will suffer!" Before Eragon could say anything, the demonic Stave rose from his knees and dashed into the forest.

_No, _Eragon hollered. _I have to warn Saphira. _He roared loudly and leapt into the air to head back home.

_Where is breakfast? _Saphira asked energetically. _I was expecting a deer at least._

_Forget about our meal, love, _Eragon panted. _It's Stave! The dream I had is coming true! We have to get out of here and move to a safer area._

_What are you talking about? _Saphira asked, nuzzling against him. Eragon backed away to show that he was serious.

_Stave is Galbatorix's brother! _Eragon exclaimed. _He is after Draken and he told me that we will not be safe unless he is killed._

_Well kill him, _Saphira growled. _How dare he threaten our youngling?_

_If only it was that simple, _Eragon groaned. _He is possessed somehow. I watched him fall on his sword, yank it out, and dart into the woods without uttering one shriek of pain. Evil is embedded in him._ Saphira's eyes widened. Stave was considered a true friend to their family, and now he has threatened their lives and the wellbeing of their son, Draken.

_What should we do? _Saphira asked worriedly. Eragon lowered his head in thought.

_Surda! _He exclaimed. _We can get protection from the Varden until Draken is old enough to defend himself. _

_If we go there, _Saphira warned, _they may want us to make him a rider's dragon._

_We both have decided against that, love, _Eragon commented. _They cannot force their decision on us over this matter. _

- - - - - -

"What do you want?" The slaver scowled at the cloaked figure in front of him. "You still owe me for my broken wrist!"

"I plan to pay you in full," the figure said, keeping his eyes down low so the shade from his hood would cover them. "I have an assignment for you and your companions. If you succeed, the reign of Galbatorix may possibly rise again."

"I knew you would give in and become like your brother," the slaver joked. "You sound quite like him now as well. Tell me, what is it you are after?"

"Bring me the egg of Eragon and Saphira!" Stave spat out. The slaver's face turned ghost white.

"The couple I fought earlier?" he asked. "Never! I lost fourteen good men in that quarrel. I cannot fathom how many I would lose against a dragon!"

"The reward will be great if you succeed," Stave bargained. "I will make all who survive my chief advisors when I regain my throne."

"I want more," the slaver argued. "I want heir to your throne in case of your…misfortunes."

"You have it," Stave agreed. "Just bring me that egg!"

"Very well," the slaver said, grinning. "Where and when."

"In the cliffs above Lake Flam," Stave explained. "Do it now!" Stave sighed.

_Hopefully they have heeded my words of advice and left._

-- - - - -

_When should we leave? _Saphira asked, sitting next to her love. Eragon growled.

_I do not know, _he replied. _I think it would be safe to leave come nightfall. _

_If you believe so, _Saphira sighed. _We are on the run again. What a shame._

_I swear, Saphira, _Eragon promised. _I will kill him before he harms you or Draken. I will kill all who threaten this family. _

_I will be at your side, rider, _Saphira said, leaning against him. Eragon lifted up his head.

_You will need a weapon, _he said. _If you are to change into human form I want you to have more to defend yourself with besides your hands._ Eragon morphed into human form and casually grabbed a tunic from the floor. Saphira changed as well and followed him.

"Let's see here," Eragon said out loud, stepping out onto the edge of the cliff to scan for anything that could be used as a weapon. All he found was a long tree limb shaped like Stave's from the fight in the tavern. He gingerly picked up the branch and brought it back into the cave. He took his blade and whittled the edges down to make sharp points on both ends of the staff. From there he whispered a strange word in the ancient language to make the wood twist in the middle to create a finely carved grip for her hands.

"Take this," Eragon said, tossing the staff to her. Saphira grabbed it and spun it around, amazing Eragon by her agility.

"I have seen people fight for a long time love," Saphira explained. "I suppose I catch on quicker to fighting styles than handling dining utensils."

"I suppose," Eragon laughed out, twirling his sword between his hands. "In the dream you were too tired to shift into dragon form. I think that it was from sparring. We need to do everything opposite of what I envisioned. We will not lose our son!"

"I pray not," Saphira said worriedly, sliding the staff to her side to lean over and kiss him on his cheek. "We seem to always run into some type of adventure together do we not?"

"We do," Eragon laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash below them. "What was that?" Eragon looked down and gasped. There were about fifty slavers making their way up the cliffs to their home and all were armed with swords and bows. Eragon turned to face Saphira.

"Grab Draken!" Eragon shouted. "The prophecy has begun!"

**No ending comments, just keep reviewing.**

**PEACE! **


	21. Death and Remorse

**This one is a little tragic, but it picks up in the end. Read and find out how!**

Chapter 21: Death and Remorse

Eragon quickly stepped back deeper into the cave and morphed into his dragon form. Saphira reached down into their nest and pulled Draken's egg tighter to her chest with one hand, and her weapon with the other. She took Eragon's blade and concealed it in her tunic.

_Get on, _Eragon commanded. She could hear the screams and growls of the men down below.

_Where are we going to go? _Saphira asked him, placing one of his tunics over his back to serve as a more comfortable saddle. Eragon growled and stepped up to the edge of the cave. He lowered his head to look down at the approaching threat and roared violently, shaking the cliff walls and tossing some of them off to their death. Despite his efforts, the group continued up towards them. He felt Saphira climb up his shoulder and take a seat on his back.

_Suck in as much air as you possibly can, _Saphira advised. _When you cannot hold it in anymore, face downward and exhale! _Eragon turned his head to look at her quizzically.

_You will breathe fire! _Saphira explained further. Eragon bobbed his head and did as she described. He took a very deep breath and looked down the cliff. As he exhaled, flames leapt from his mouth and flew down the side of the cliff, torching all that were in its way. As the torched bodies fell down into the forest below, more proceeded to climb up to them.

_They are more presistant that you are love! _Eragon whined. _Does two on one hundred sound like good odds? _

_I never thought that these words would come from my mouth, _Saphira sighed, _but we need to retreat from this one. If we fall, our son would land in the wrong hands. _Eragon roared again and leapt down from the cliff, scraping his claws on the rocky surface to toss some that were still hanging on. Before they hit the ground, Eragon opened up his black wings and flapped majestically upwards into the sky. The men at the cliffs began loosing arrows at him, but the two were out of range.

_I will have Stave's head for this! _Eragon roared. _How is our son? _Saphira loosened her grip on Draken's egg and pulled it out to inspect it.

_He is well, _Saphira explained happily. She looked around the forest and found a small clearing surrounded by trees. _Touch down there! The trees will conceal us. _Eragon nodded his head and swooped in for the landing. When they touched down, Saphira jumped off of him and pulled the tunic off of his back to set it in front of him.

_We must be on guard love, _Saphira told him. _We do not know what to expect. _Eragon hummed and stood on his haunches to transform into human form.

"I will take my sword now, dear," Eragon said, throwing his arms into the sleeves of his tunic. Saphira smiled and pulled his blade out from underneath her dress.

"I kept it warm for you," she replied kindly, tossing it over to him. "Now what shall we do?"

"We conceal ourselves and move through the forest!" Eragon exclaimed. Suddenly, his face turned pale. "No. We fly to Surda!"

"Leaving so soon?" A demonic voice asked behind the two lovers. Eragon turned and locked eyes with Stave. "Why leave without saying goodbye to you 'friend?" Eragon grit his teeth and tightened the grip on his sword.

"You are nothing more than a rotten betrayer!" Eragon yelled. "All we wished for was peace, but you have made us run…again!"

"You had your chance to avoid this," Stave said plainly. "If you would have smitten me when you had the chance, non of this would have happened. Now, give me the egg of your dragon and I will let the two of you live."

"If I refuse?" Eragon asked.

"I will kill you two and take the dragon for myself."

"You kill either one of us," Eragon yelled, "then the dragon race would be no more. We may be the same species but Saphira is still my dragon and I am her rider. If you kill me, she dies."  
"You fool!" Stave screamed. "Do you honestly believe that I care about that? With me owning the only dragon, I will be unstoppable!"

"I will make you eat those words, Traitor!" Eragon roared. He turned to Saphira. "Quickly, run to the forest!"

"Brisingr!" Stave yelled. Eragon watched in horror as the edges of the clearing erupted into a wall of flame. "You are not leaving until I have what I want!" Eragon took to his battle stance.

"Then we will be here for a very long time!" Eragon mocked. "I will never hand over my own son."

_I am proud of you, _Saphira clicked in his head. _We will fight together. _Eragon turned to see Saphira set Draken's egg down on the grass and step beside him.

"Two on one is not a fair fight," Stave argued.

"Neither is two against one hundred," Saphira pointed out. She placed both hands to her wicked staff and twirled it. "We will both give our lives for our child."

"What a pity," Stave yelled. "Then let us get on with it." He reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a shinny metal saber. "I thought that you would have been wiser, Argetlam. Riders of Old still are far more powerful than…?"

"Thrysta!" Eragon roared. Stave watched as a sharp tree branch came hurtling towards him. He smirked and raised his hand.

"Letta!" he merely whispered. The twig stopped in mid air and fell to the ground at his feet.

"Fool," he said. "Fight with a blade instead of with tricks like this!"

"As you wish!" Eragon hollered. He jumped into the air and brought his blade down on Staves, colliding with a loud clang of metal on metal.

"How ironic would it be to die by your own blade?" Eragon taunted, as he kicked Stave away from him and swung hard, only to be blocked again. _Saphira, stay out of this and watch our child._

_I will not leave you! _Saphira called back. _We will fight together!_

_I do not want to see you hurt._

_Do you think that I do? _Saphira replied. Before even waiting, Saphira lunged out at Stave and clipped the staff with the backside of his neck, bringing him down slightly to his knees. Eragon attempted to use the strike to his advantage and tried to stab him in his heart, but Stave blocked the blow with his saber.

"You will suffer for that, brightscales!" Stave growled at Saphira, further enraging Eragon.

"Hurt her and die by me!" Eragon replied harshly. He did a well-planted roundhouse kick to Stave's head, knocking him to the ground. He watched as Stave did a back handspring and landed firmly on his feet with his sword clutched in his hand.

"You must do better than that!" he mocked, casually walking over towards Eragon. He raised his sword up and brought it down forcefully against his Eragon's blade, locking the two enemies in a deadly standoff.

"You leave me no choice!" Eragon yelled. "Malthinae!" Stave gasped as Eragon finished the command. His whole body was stiff and his mouth couldn't even move to counter the spell. He was unprotected against any blow Eragon could give him.

"You were a trusted friend," Eragon said with regret. "Now you are our enemy, no different than your own brother. It pains me to do this, but for bringing harm to my family, you must suffer!" He watched as Stave put on a sadistic smile across his face. Suddenly, he broke free of his binding and charged against Eragon with his saber's tip pointing towards his heart.

"NO!" Saphira yelled. She tossed herself between the tip and her rider and was impaled just above her right breast.

"Saphira!" Eragon hollered in agony. Without even thinking, Eragon spun around and kicked Stave in his throat to pull his sword out of her. In one motion, he reached out and caught her before she could hit the forest floor.

"My love," she muttered painfully. Flames crackled nearby from the effects of Stave's opening spell, but he could only pay attention to his one true love. "It was so sweet was it not? You have made me a very happy female. I love you."

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled. "Do not leave me! I cannot go on without you!"

"It is too late," she whispered. Her blood was flowing freely onto his hands that held her. "We made a family…and I…I found love." She laid there limp in his arms.

"Saphira, do not die on me!" Eragon cried loudly. He turned and glared at Stave. _You will not go alone, my love! _He whispered to her in her mind. Eragon reached out and began to pull energy from every living creature within the forest, from the mighty wall of fire to the smallest worker ant. He gently held his marked palm over her wound and continued to draw on the energy from life forms around him.

"How touching," Stave said. "Let her die so we can continue!" Eragon then focused his attention on Stave, tugging away at his very soul and pulling every ounce of strength from him. "Do not do it, Eragon!" Stave commanded. "I forbid you!" He tried to counter what Eragon was doing, but Oromis never showed him this technique before. He was doomed.

"Waise Heill!" Eragon screamed with all of his might, focusing on her mortal wound. He felt the fire lose its heat and the ants fall over dead with every passing second.

_I love you! _Eragon said to Saphira, still cradling her head with his free hand. He watched as Stave fell to his knees and then to his face on the ground, but Eragon never lost his focus. If she was going to die, then everything around her would as well. He had so many promises to keep, so many that would be forced to be broken if she took her last breath. Eragon refused to let her go and placed in his own energy to add the strength of the spell. Her form began to glow an odd color of sapphire, but she still refused to breath.

"Stave!" Eragon screamed, as he watched the villain struggle to get to his feet again. "Go see your brother in Hell!" With that said, Eragon placed all of his energy into the spell, knocking Stave back to the floor to where he would never get up again. All of the energy he had collected was spent and he was relying on his own. "Do not do this to me love, come back!" Eragon felt himself grow weaker as he spent his energy on her. The flames were extinguished and every living creature near them was dead and gone, but he refused to give up and let her go. Suddenly, she shot her eyes open and gasped for air. Eragon quickly broke the spell and fell down beside her.

"Eragon!" Saphira gasped, quickly shooting up to look over him. "What did you do?"

"I…?" he said weakly. "I brought you…back."

"How?" she asked worriedly. Eragon refused to shut his eyes even though his spirit was begging for him to do so.

"I gathered energy from…him!" Eragon said, pointing to the limp figure of Stave lying face-first in the soil. "Along with some other objects. I could not give up and have you die in my arms." Saphira leaned down towards him and placed her lips to his ever so gently. He was too exhausted to hold on and was forced to let go of the moment.

"I love you," Saphira whispered to him, placing her hand to his cheek. He reached out and placed his marked palm to hers, making her tremble slightly by his touch.

"I always will!" Eragon exclaimed. He looked over to where Stave's body was and made a horrific discovery. Stave was gone! Eragon shot up to his feet and turned to see that Draken's egg was exactly where Saphira had placed.

"He will be after us again," Eragon cursed. "I should have killed him right where he stood."

"Unlike him," Saphira commented, "you have remorse."

- - - - - -

"Light up the forest!" Stave screamed. "I want to see bodies come tomorrow morning!"

**  
**

**PEACE! **


	22. A Dream Come True

**Okay, to let you know (because I forgot to put it in and I am too lazy to fix it) Murtagh and Thorn are still alive, but they were banished to Sharktooth Isle for their betrayal against the Varden. Technically, they are gone, but they still live unlike Galbatorix. Yes, I do plan to bring Murtagh back into this in the near future and you will find out why at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: A Dream Come True

"What should we do now?" Saphira asked, letting her eyes wander into the forest ahead of them. Stave was out there somewhere, and she did not want to be surprised by his next arrival. Eragon held his blade in front of him, and cautiously stepped forward into the forest. He still felt weak from the task of resurrecting his love, and Saphira was even weaker from being brought back. Changing into dragon form was out of the question for now.

"We have no choice," Eragon said. "We have to cut through the hills and head East towards Teirm. It is closer than Daret and less hazardous." It was nighttime and the moon was new, creating only complete darkness,

"This seems too familiar," Eragon muttered. "Saphira. I think that this is how my dream started." His words forced her to clutch Draken's egg tighter to her chest.

"Can we not stay here until morning?" she asked worriedly. Eragon turned to face her.

"Love," he said. "We cannot stay here. If we are to be attacked, we stand a better chance of using the forest as cover. I do not wish to stay here and await death, do you?"

"But in your dream we did die!" Saphira exclaimed. "I am only thinking of a logical way out."

"I know," Eragon said, lowering his head. "We have no choice. Suddenly, Saphira lifted up her head and sniffed.

"Smoke," she said. "It is not far." Eragon sniffed the air as well. Transforming back and forth from dragon form had increased their senses slightly to where they can smell and track the scent.

"He's burning the hillside!" Eragon cursed. "Come on, we have to keep moving!" Eragon reached out and grabbed Saphira's hand, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Your dream!" Saphira argued. "Remember how it started. What were we doing?" Eragon looked down and quickly released his hand from hers.

"Stay close to me!" he yelled, quickly running into the forest. Saphira wrapped her other hand across Draken's purple shell and clung to him while she ran beside her mate. Eragon scanned his eyes through the forest, searching for anything that was familiar in his dream, but the dark night made it very difficult.

"Eragon!" Saphira suddenly shouted. He turned around to meet the horrific glow of a massive line of fire.

"We have to move faster!" Eragon shouted. He could hear the roars and crackles of the flames as they drew near. "Do not look behind you!" Pure instinct told him to grab on to Saphira's hand and drag her behind him, but he fought against it. Instead, he reached out and merely touched her wrist to guide her.

"I am scared," Saphira said, still running beside him. Eragon ducked out of the way of the branches that were attached to the monstrous trees and quickly picked up his pace to get in front of Saphira. He looked behind him to see that the flames were drawing nearer, igniting all that stood in its way. To make matters worse, they had to run uphill to go over the mountain and into Treim.

"We cannot stop!" Eragon encouraged her. "Keep running!" Suddenly, he felt an awkward heat on his right side of his body.

"NO!" Saphira screamed. The fire managed to wrap around the hillside and converge on their right flank, burning only meters from the couple. The forest was ablaze, sending bright orange sparks into the night sky.

"We have to go another way!" Eragon yelled over the flames. "Follow me!" Eragon grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, as they took off southward down deeper into the Spine towards Woodark Lake. He knew that the dream started with him holding her hand, but he had to keep her safe and this was the only way. The fire was following close behind them as they raced against it to survive. The flames gave enough light for the two to see ahead of them, but the heat that they omitted forced the dry pine needles on the forest floor to ignite as well. In moments, the line of fire turned into a vast ocean of flames, spouting sparks and embers in all direction to increase its ferocity. While the two ran, the floor underneath them began to catch, torching trees and twigs that were only inches from their feet.

"Eragon!" Saphira cried, still clutching her child in one of her arms. "This is it. This is the prophecy!" Eragon grit his teeth and continued to run.

"I will not lose you!" Eragon screamed. "Keep moving! We will make it out!" They ran faster with Elvin speed through the burning forest until they reached a rocky cliff just ahead of them.

"We will run beside it until we can find a way across," Eragon commented. Suddenly, flames began to leap up from the crevice and dance exotically in front of them. "Hurry!" Eragon screamed, pulling Saphira behind him. He heard her scream and let go of his arm.

"Draken!" she cried. Eragon turned to look and see the outline of their son's egg fly through the night sky.

"Letta!" he yelled, forcing all of his energy on the egg of his son. He watched as his child's egg dangled helplessly above the flames that were down in the cliff below. From there Eragon was forced to draw some of his energy from Saphira as he brought the egg back from certain peril. Saphira caught it and turned to Eragon with tears in her eyes.

"You saved our son," she cried. "I almost killed him."

"You tripped," Eragon said. "I am just glad that we have avoided one segment of my vision." Suddenly, they heard a loud crack behind them.

"The tree," Eragon cursed. He turned to see a large redwood tree teetering helplessly with flames dancing on its limbs as if they were celebrating its death. It cracked again and snapped, barreling down on Eragon and Saphira.

"Thrysta!" Eragon yelled, once again pushing his energy to the limit. Saphira lent him whatever energy she had to offer as the tree fell backwards and crashed into the soil a safe distance away from them.

"That is two thus far," Eragon pointed out. "We may be safe."

"I pray so," Saphira said. The flames were still close and the ash and soot was settling on their skin to give them a grayish black looking flesh tone.

"We are not out of the forest yet," Eragon explained. "We must keep moving! Hand me our child." Saphira nodded her head and handed the purple egg to its father. Eragon gently tucked it underneath his armpit and gave Saphira his sword. Before she could ask, Eragon took off again down the hill towards the lake.

"We will reach the lake and take the river around the Spine," Eragon explained while running. "It is the safest way."

"The Toark River leads straight into Treim," Saphira pointed out. "Wise idea, my love."

"I see the water!" Eragon exclaimed. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Dragons are born with that knowledge," Saphira retorted. Eragon shook his head.

"I mean can you in human form?" he asked, looking behind him briefly to make sure she was keeping up.

"I know not," she replied. "It cannot be that difficult." Suddenly, Eragon stopped running and skid to a stop. In front of them was a fifty-foot cliff with the lake down below it.

"Consider this a trial by fire," Eragon said. "We have to jump!"

"That is certainly a long way down," Saphira pointed out. "I would be more comfortable doing this with wings on my back."

"We are both too weak to transform," Eragon said. "We have to go!" Before even letting her protest, Eragon grabbed her hand and leapt off of the cliff, still clutching Draken's egg between his armpit. The fall seemed to last for an eternity as they neared the dark lake below them. Eragon turned to see that Saphira had a slight smile on her face, even though her blonde hair was flapping madly into the air behind her. Eragon looked down and noticed that the water was coming closer.

"Here it comes!" he muttered. He let go of Saphira and placed his other hand on Draken's egg to give it more comfort when he dove into the water.

SPLASH! Water shot up from the lake as the two dove in. Eragon emerged first and Saphira came up shortly after him, sputtering and coughing while she flung her arms in the water.

"Cold!" she exclaimed between coughs. Eragon grabbed her with his free hand and held on the Draken with the other. The water was very chilly, but he did not seem to notice it.

"We need to get to the shore," Eragon said, kicking his feet to propel him and his lover to the other side. She let go of Eragon and swam herself. After a few brief moments, both arrived safely on the shore. The looked up to see that the flames had stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"We make our own destiny," Saphira exclaimed breathlessly. She shivered and Eragon placed Draken's egg down to embrace her and keep her warm.

"I suppose we do," he said, lifting her chin up to place his lips to hers. "I love you, Saphira."

"I always will," she replied with a small grin. "Now, should we continue to Treim or stay here for the night?" Eragon looked around and saw that they were in a very safe area beside the lake to where one would've had to jump off of the cliffs to reach them, but the splash would alert them and provide enough warning that someone was approaching.

"We stay here," Eragon said, running his hand through her wet blonde hair. The soot and ash on them was gone and they were clean and beautiful yet again. "I will make a fire to provide us with warmth for the night. What can we use to keep Draken warm?"

"You will need your strength for that one," Saphira replied. "To keep him warm, you have to change into a dragon and…sit on him."

"What?" Eragon asked. Saphira giggled slightly and pressed her lips to his again.

"I told you that you had to earn my forgiveness from that last remark you made about our…first time," she mocked with a smile across her face. Eragon groaned.

"Very well then," he said. "I had a feeling that you were going to bring it up again."

"What do mates do for each other?" she shot back slyly. Eragon chuckled and pulled her in close to him for a kind embrace.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well," she said mischieviously. "Just make one more promise to me."

"What would that be darling?"

"That you will take care of our child if anything was to happen to me," she said wide eyed. Eragon winced.

"I will not live if you do," he said. "If I promise that then I would break my other one."

"Please," she asked, starry eyed (A/N: passionately). "I do not want our children to suffer without their mother and father."

"If you are to perish," Eragon explained. "I will find someone who is trustworthy enough to watch over them before I fulfill my last promise to you."

"Eragon," Saphira said. "With Stave after us, we need to truly consider this issue. What if you were not able to bring me back when Stave stabbed me?"

"I would have died of sorrow and Draken would have been taken," Eragon replied bluntly. "I realize that Murtagh and Thorn are exiled for their betrayal, but he is my brother which means that he receives the right to look after my young. I only wish that Nasuada forgave him like many others did."

"You know how hard it is to forgive after being hurt so badly," Saphira pointed out. "Murtagh was trusted the most by her, and he unwillingly stabbed her in her back. Perhaps with this new threat, we may be able to converse with her and lift the law that binds him."

"I know," Eragon sighed. "If he cannot, then Roran would have to…?"

"I will not have him raise our dragons!" Saphira exclaimed. "He knows nothing of them!"

"Saphira," Eragon replied. "I am referring to human children, that is if we ever have one."

"In time love," Saphira said. "I want to, but I do not know if I can stand nine months in human form."

"I know what you mean, dear," Eragon said. Saphira rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Why must we have to go through so many adventures?" Saphira whined. "Why can we never have the peaceful life like we did before we left?"

"I know not," Eragon gently replied, rubbing the back of his hand against her cold cheek. "Let us rest. We have to travel a long distance tomorrow."

"Of course," she replied. Eragon stood up. "What are you doing?" Eragon smirked and muttered he magic word to transform him into his dragon form. Without saying a word, Eragon padded through the sand and picked up Draken's egg with his forearms. He then moved over to Saphira and sat the egg down beside her.

_Okay, _he said. _Now what do I do? _

**Fluffy ending there! Yes for the Murtagh fans out there I did not kill him off. I planned to but he is needed (or at least Thorn for some odd reason) to continue this story. Hope that everyone is satisfied with it. A lot more to go!**

**PEACE! **


	23. Family Reunion

**You guys get a 2 for 1 today! Two chapters in one day (I had a bit of inspiration for this one). Hope you enjoy and find this one a little humorous. **

Chapter 23: Family Reunion

The sun peered its head over the mountains and shone brightly on the water, bouncing its rays off and into the eyes of Saphira. She was lying in human form with her head propped against Eragon's side while he lay on Draken's egg. Saphira opened her eyes slowly and smiled, realizing that her mate had taken on such a fatherly role over the night.

_He is such a good mate, _she thought to herself. _I only wish that trouble would not pursue us so much. _She lifted herself up off of Eragon's side and stretched her arms out.

"I suppose it is my turn," she said out loud, grabbing his sword that was left next to a small fire they created just before they fell asleep. She tossed it around playfully before settling it in her right hand. "I will fetch the breakfast this time." Saphira looked up to see the charred cliffs above them, and then looked back over to her beloved mate. He was snoring pleasantly with his forelegs resting on Draken's egg as if he were clutching a pillow. She silently stepped over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his scaly forehead, making him growl slightly in his sleep. "Rest love. I will fetch enough for the both of us."

- - - - -

_You know we are not supposed to be here, dear one! _The dark red dragon exclaimed, looking down at his rider. Murtagh shook his head and let his black hair bounce on his head (A/N: guessing from the movie….shoot me if you wish).

_That island was going to be the death of us! _He exclaimed back. _I will take our chances and avoid being seen. _

_It will happen eventually, _Thorn pointed out. _We must suffer for our mistakes. _

_I know, _Murtagh muttered. _Still, I wish to make one last apology before we return. _

_To who? _Thorn asked, lowering himself down onto his paws. Murtagh lifted up his marked palm and placed it on his dragon's bro.

"My brother."

- - - - - - -

"Okay," Saphira told herself. "I have seen him do this many times so it cannot be that difficult!" She raised the blade high and prepared to bring it down on a doe that was resting underneath a redwood in front of her. She attempted to swing it down, but the sound of cutting air awoke the deer and caused it to run deeper into the forest. She attempted to catch up to the deer, but was forced to give up.

"Blast!" she swore. "I have had enough! Where is Eragon's stick thrower? That would be far more helpful than this…this thing!" She grew too frustrated and tossed the sword down to the ground, sticking it into the dirt below. "I would rather throw stones at these deer than attack them with that!" Realizing that she had mistreated something that did not belong to her, she sighed and picked Eragon's blade up from the soil. She blew the dust off and wiped it against her blue tunic. "I suppose that I should do this the easy way." Saphira chuckled to herself and looked around the forest. When she was confident that she had enough room, she whispered the words to change her into her true form.

_Now, _she said to herself. _Where is that lousy stag! _Saphira placed Eragon's sword in her mouth and slowly padded through the forest, thankful that it was a lot less dense than the previous ones she had been it. She snaked her body around the trees and, only occasionally, got a wing or two stuck in the branches above. Amazingly, the deer that she gave chase to appeared right in front of her.

_Hello breakfast, _she said cunningly, licking her chops with her barbed tongue. _I hope you taste as good as you smell._ Saphira gently set the sword down and turned her attention again to the stag.The deer perked its head up and stared at Saphira, almost as it was mocking her. Saphira growled lowly and sunk to her haunches, ready to pounce on the prey. She jumped up after it, but the deer simply did one side step to avoid certain death.

_You sly little devil! _Saphira taunted. _I will eat you yet! _This time, Saphira stuck her neck out and chomped down on the deer's hind leg. The doe squealed in pain and kicked her, but the scales on her cheek prevented her from getting hurt. _I told you! _Saphira tossed her head up and threw the deer up into the air. It flung its legs wildly before coming to rest in between her clamped jaws. Saphira sniffed in satisfaction of outsmarting her prey, but she caught a strange and familiar scent.

_It cannot be!_

- - - - -

Thorn shot up and sniffed the air, causing Murtagh to worry.

_What is it? _He asked. Thorn shook his head.

_I know that scent, _the dragon replied. _Saphira is near._

_No, _Murtagh said. _We must flee, if they discover us, we may not live to go back to Sharktooth! _

_I know little one, _Thorn replied. _We will leave now…?_

_Thorn! _A female voice chimed inside of the dragon's head, causing him to shake it violently. _What are you doing here? You have been banished! If Nasuada catches either of you here, you will be executed on the spot! _

_Do not tell, _Thorn replied as if he were a teenager begging his younger sister not to tell his parents. _We are here for good intentions._

_Prove it. _The voice said. Thorn rose to his feet.

_Show yourself first, _he commanded. There was a loud rustle behind them and when they turned, Saphira padded out with a dead deer resting in her jaws. She turned and let out a muffled growl to Murtagh.

_I held up my end of the deal, _she said. _You prove yours. _

_Very well, _Thorn said. _We are here to converse with your rider, Eragon._

_On what grounds? _Saphira asked. Thorn turned as if asking Murtagh.

_He wishes to give a more reasonable apology for our…actions. _

_He has already forgiven you, _Saphira pointed out. _Why are you really here? _Murtagh stepped up.

_We wish to prove our trust to the country of Alageasia, _he told her. _If you do not believe us, we will leave and go back to wince we came._

_No, _Saphira said. _We have a matter that I wish to discuss with you both._

_What would that be? _Thorn asked. Saphira opened her wings and flapped them.

_Follow me back and we will discuss this._

- - - - - -

Eragon woke and gently licked the side of Draken's egg as if he were telling his son good morning.

_What a night, _he exclaimed to himself. _I can still taste the soot in my mouth. _He stood to his paws and looked around the makeshift campsite. His sword was missing and so was his mate.

_Saphira? _He asked calmly through their mental link. _Where are you? _

_I was hunting, _Saphira chimed in, _but I found someone you may want to meet._

_Who? _He asked curiously. He heard the sound of her wings beating in the distance, but it was followed with another strange pattern.

_You will see, _she replied. Suddenly, she came into view, sparkling brightly against the sun with every gentle beat of her velvety wings. But there was something else that was behind her that sparkled a strange ruby red color. Seeing this, he changed quickly into human form and tossed his tunic on around him.

"Murtagh!" Eragon exclaimed. He watched as Saphira came in for a landing on the soft sand in front of him, dropping his sword from her forearm. Murtagh and his dragon, landed directly behind her, smashing down hard against the sand.

"Hello brother," Murtagh announced, dismounting Thorn. "How are you this morning?" Eragon walked over to his sibling and extended out his hand for him to shake it.

"You realize that I have full authority to kill you for stepping foot outside of your boundaries, yes?" he asked. Murtagh shot him a sly smile.

"We mean peace, brother, "he said, placing his left hand on Thorn's side. "Saphira told us that you have something to discuss. What would this be?" Eragon turned and looked at Saphira, who was showing her teeth in a strange smile.

_He needs to know, _she told him. _He will be an uncle in due time. _

_This is going to be very hard to discuss, Saphira, _Eragon protested, but he sighed out loud and shook his head. "Saphira, get our child."

"What?" Murtagh asked. "What do you mean by 'our?" Saphira hummed at Murtagh's question and reached down to scoop up Draken's egg in her arms.

"Murtagh," Eragon said as Saphira approached. "You are soon going to be an uncle." Murtagh's face turned ghost white as his eyes met the shinny shell of Draken's egg.

"How?" he asked breathlessly. "It is impossible!"

"Me and Saphira are mates," Eragon explained. "This happened after Angela gave us the gift of transforming into each other's species. I know this is a confusing matter but we have a lot more that we need to talk about." Murtagh took a seat against Thorn's belly and wiped his brow.

"I knew that you two loved each other," he said mockingly, "but you…and her….made it? I am speechless."

_Good, _Saphira told Eragon. _That means he will not dwell on it much longer. _Eragon laughed at her comment but quickly shook it off.

"Murtagh," Eragon said. "Did Galbatorix ever mention having a brother?"

"Yes," he replied. "He said that he lost him in the first battle. His name was…Stave I believe."

"Yes," Eragon said. "Stave is very much alive and he is after the throne. Because he is Galbatorix's blood he has that right, but this man is mad! He is trying to take our child from us and plans to kill us if necessary. We need to know that if anything was to happen to us, would you take care of our young?" Murtagh gave him a quizzical look.

"I betrayed you," Murtagh said. "Yet you still want to trust me?"

"Yes," Eragon replied. "You are the only true family I have and I can think of no one more to deserve this honor."

"What do you plan to do about Stave?" Murtagh asked. Eragon shook his head.

"We are merely running now," he replied. "He has a group of men at his command and I heard some mumble that he had offered them royal positions for completing his tasks. We want to head to Surda where we know that we will be protected, but we are not quite sure."

"If you ask me," Murtagh said, smiling slightly. "You should talk to Nasuada about this matter. She needs to know that there is someone plotting against her."

"Wise idea brother," Eragon said. "You should return to Sharktooth before you are seen. I shall handle the matters on this side."

"I will come along!" he persisted. "At least until we reach Nasuada. Where is she now?"

"Three days ago," Eragon explained, "she was in Ellesmera, but a lot has happened since then."

"Well," Murtagh said. "I will go to Gil'ead and search for her while you go to Ellesmera. One of us will be bound to find her eventually."

"If you get seen they can kill you!" Eragon exclaimed. "I do not like this idea."

"Nasuada will not kill me," Murtagh said with a grin. "If she didn't during my trial, I am quite safe now."

"True," Eragon muttered. "Very well, get on and ride quickly. Stay safe brother and trust no one. It is dangerous yet again here."

"I can see that," Murtagh said, climbing up into Thorn's saddle. "You take care of yourself brother. Perhaps we may meet again soon."

"Perhaps," Eragon replied, placing his hand on Saphira's side. "Good luck." He watched as the two jumped into the air and flew out of the mountains to Gil'ead.

"I do not like this," Eragon told her. Saphira hummed sadly and lowered her head.

_I understand, _she said. _Will we be leaving again?_

_Yes, _Eragon replied. _We must reach Nasuada. She may be in more danger than we think!_

**Hahahaha! 2 chapters in one day what a treat huh? What's going to happen next? **

**PEACE!**


	24. Those Bright Eyes

**Just a repost. Thank you to Marcus for reveling a few lovely typos that I, being the grammatical guru that I claimed to be, am really ashamed of. Here it is, and thanks to those who have reviewed my friend's fic. I told ya it was worth it!**

Chapter 24: Those Bright Eyes

It was dark outside of the Elvin city and the storm clouds covered the moon to make it even darker.

"This feels different," Nasuada said to herself, as she stared out the window of her makeshift palace window. There was silence around the entire city. "Why has no one conversed on this evening?"

"My lady," a guard clothed in a green tunic approached respectfully. "We bring bad news."

"Regarding?" she asked. The guard placed his head down to avoid her glare.

"Murtagh has been seen," he replied. "A messenger reported seeing him just outside of Gil'ead."

"What actions have taken place?" she asked. "Did you execute him?"

"Nay," he replied. "He informed us of a very strange matter involving Eragon and Saphira…?"

"What would this matter be?" Nasuada asked, annoyed with the soldier's method of explanation.

"Apparently," the guard said, raising his head to lock eyes with hers. "They have discovered a sibling of Galbatorix. His name is…?"

"Stave," Nasuada finished, gritting her teeth slightly. "My father told stories of those two back in the old times. Does he pose a threat?"

"Murtagh told us that he had attacked Eragon and his family," the guard said. Nasuada shot back.

"Family?" she asked. "I thought no one was left besides Roran, and he is here with us!"

"My Queen," he replied. "Murtagh tells us that Saphira and Eragon…have laid a dragon egg. Stave is after their child."

"In three weeks time they have laid a dragon egg?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"I have that answer," a familiar voice chimed in behind her. She turned to see Solembum standing nude in front of her with a smile on his face. "You see, the spell that took place between them altered the cycles of child birth as well as their physical appearances."

"Go on," Nasuada asked. Solembum nodded his head and ruffled his mane slightly.

"The time between labor has decreased thanks to this potion they took. An egg usually takes four weeks to lay, but with her reproduction cycle out of order, she produces it and lays it in a matter of days instead of weeks."

"How do you know of this?" Nasuada asked him. The child shrugged.

"It is only common sense, my Lord," he replied slyly. "Dragons and humans have different cycles during reproduction, do they not?"

"Yes," Nasuada said. "Will their children be affected by this?"

"That I know not," Solembum replied with a slight grin. "We will see in the future, that is if Eragon can…?"

"Can what?" Nasuada asked. Solembum shook his head and let out a mischievious chuckle.

"If he can keep his child alive," he replied bluntly. Nasuada placed a hand to her temple.

"Where is Angela?" she asked. The ware cat looked up and grinned at her.

"She is not here," he replied. "I merely came to pay a visit to Maud."

"Well then," Nasuada sighed. "I suppose that there is no more use for you anymore. Thank you for your _explanation_, Solembum."

"I know," he said, turning away slyly. "Stay close to your guards, your Highness. Something strange is happening and I know not how to describe it. Even Angela has failed."

"What do you mean?" Nasuada asked.

"The prophecy needs to be finished!"

"What prophecy?" Nasuada asked. Solembum stopped and sighed.

"A rider and dragon," he explained, "destined to be bound together by love but broke apart by disaster."

"What does that mean?" she dug deeper. Solembum shook his main.

"I have told too much already," he said. "If you find Angela, she will explain further."

"You will tell us now!" she demanded.

"It was a prophecy that we found in some scrolls a short time ago," Solembum said. "She is still working on deciphering it." Before letting her ask any other questions, the ware cat morphed into his other form and padded out of the hall.

"What is going on?"

- - - - - - -

_Eragon? _Saphira asked. _It is late and I am hungry. May we stop for the night? _Eragon turned his large head and gazed at her while the two flew into the night sky.

_If you wish dear, _Eragon told her. He turned his attention to Draken's egg that was nestled snugly against Saphira's forearms. _There is a town called Bullridge just ahead before the river. We may be able to rent an inn for the night. _Saphira flapped her wings against the cool air.

_It sounds lovely, _she replied kindly. Eragon looked down at his forearms that were clutching his tunic and his sword.

_I enjoyed the time we spent in freedom, _he said. _I only wish that it could have lasted longer._

_It will eventually, _Saphira replied with a gently sigh. _We must focus on what is ahead of us, my love. Our enemy may be close by. _

_I know, dear, _Eragon said. _If we stay here in this city, we must avoid giving our names out._

_Just like old times, _Saphira sighed. _What names should we go under?_

_It is going to be even harder to fool these villagers after defeating Galbatorix, _Eragon replied. _Besides, how many elves walk through their town? Perhaps luck would be on our side and we may find no trouble tonight._

_I hope, _Saphira muttered. _I want to see what it is like to rest on one of those mattresses you talk so fondly about. _Eragon laughed and shook his head.

_A bed does sound good right now doesn't it? _He asked. _Well, I see the river ahead and the town is just off to the right. We should land in the shadows and change to avoid gaining unwanted attention. _

_Very wise, mate, _Saphira replied. Eragon swooped down and headed off to the town ahead with Saphira not far behind him.

_What do you think that traitor Stave is thinking right now? _Saphira asked, as they prepared to touch down on the cool soil. Eragon let out a muffled snort.

_I hope he is conjuring up an apology, _he growled. _We trusted him and he does this! He almost took you from me, and if I do see him again…_he paused to shake his head. _I will make sure that he will not run off again by breaking off his legs. He will suffer! _

_Save a piece for me darling, _Saphira joked. _Keep in mind that he wants to take our son from us. _Eragon was about to roar at her comment, but Saphira quickly brushed against him to signal silence. He looked into her sapphire eyes that were shining brightly in the night. The clouds above covered the moon making it pitch black outside, but her eyes were still shining so brightly. How?

_Saphira? _Eragon asked. _Why do your eyes shine like that? _

_Hmm? _She replied. Eragon morphed into his true form and slipped on his tunic. She watched as he slid the bronze sword through the belt wrapped around his midsection. _What do you mean? _She widened her eyes as Eragon approached her. Her eyes were glowing brighter than a thousand fires on a hillside, and the intensity was entrancing her mate.

"They are so beautiful," he said breathlessly, reaching out his hand to rub it against her cheek. "Why are they so…bright?"

_I have no idea what you are talking about, love, _Saphira said. Eragon gently grabbed her muzzle and led her to a small puddle of water.

"Look in and you will see," he explained. Saphira sniffed and crouched down to have a peek at herself. She inched her head over the water and looked down into it, only to see a crystal clear reflection of her with her blue eyes glowing so brightly that she was able to see the reflection of them on the scales on her cheek.

_They have never done this before, _Saphira said, leaning in closer to the water. _They are as bright as lanterns!_

"A million of them," Eragon exaggerated, placing his hand on her side. She shivered at his touch. "What can that mean?"

_I know not, _she replied. _Perhaps this has to do with our relationship? _

_Perhaps, _Eragon said. _But what does this have to do with it. Why would love brighten your eyes up so much? _Saphira pulled her head away from the water and turned to look at him.

_Maybe my love for you is so strong that I cannot simply show it in my heart, _she replied softly. _I mean, it is a possibility. _Eragon laughed and scratched her side.

_I love them, _he told her. _Now I can see you just as clear in the night as if in the morning. _Saphira muttered the words to change into human form and reached out to embrace Eragon. Her eyes were still glowing, but not as intensily as when she was in her true form.

"Shall we find a place to stay?" Eragon asked. Saphira gave him a soft kiss on his lips and reached down to pick up Draken's egg.

"Yes," she replied with a small yawn exiting her mouth. "I am hungry and tired."

"I will find you the finest meal available," Eragon promised with a wide smile across his face. Saphira took her left hand off of her child's shell and slowly inched it over to her rider's right one. Eragon reached out and gently grasped her hand in his and started walking towards the town.

"I knew you would tell me eventually," Saphira said with a smile, causing Eragon to shoot her a quizzical look.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember?" she asked. "Before Roran came to fetch us, what were we doing?"

"I am confused," Eragon replied. "We were…eh…well." Saphira looked up at him with her shinning bright eyes. "I cannot lie to you. We were doing what we are doing now. Before I did not know if you felt how I did and grew frightened." Saphira released his arm and leaned up against him and pressed her head against his shoulder, wrapping her hand around his waist. Eragon did the same with his hand and rested it on her hip.

"I love you," Saphira whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly. Eragon turned to look down at her while they continued to walk.

"I always will," he replied kindly, stroking Draken's egg with his free hand. "When will my son hatch?"

"I still have not figured out how he was ready so soon," Saphira pointed out. "He was ready in only two weeks. I hope that he is okay in there." Eragon pulled her in tighter to him.

"Hopefully he will have the heart like his father," Eragon comforted. "I do not think that he would give up too easily."

"Remember," Saphira shot out, "you wanted to when we first became one."

"This is after the fact," Eragon chuckled, causing Saphira to giggle. "We will have our answers in time, my love. Let us just find a place for the night before asking anymore questions."

**I guess that I have a few little bugger-ups on this story so instead of doing the right thing and going through it to fix the mistakes, I am just going to do it the lazy way and apologize! Lol. Anyways, there is another story similar to mine (but not quite) that I want to see go somewhere. Believe me, it deserves it a lot more than I do. Therefore, I am not doing an update until my fellow author, Fallen Dragonfly gets at least 75 reviews on his story Gedwey Awlei. After reading his last chapter, I couldn't help but shout at the fact that he only has 40 reviews (give or take) compared to the many that I received. So, if you want me to update, send him a review. Thanks and**

**PEACE!**


	25. Keyana and Rose

**The reward for reviewing Gedwey Awlei!**

Chapter 25: Keyana and Rose

Eragon and Saphira walked into the town of Bullridge and were surprised at how much activity the townsfolk were involved in on this night. It was strange to see so many different people talking and walking to and fro in the streets ahead of them.

"What is this all about?" Eragon asked Saphira, who shook her head in response. "There is an inn at the corner of the road. We will stay there for the night."

"Very well," Saphira replied kindly, with her arm wrapped around his waist. "I pray that there is food available for us."

"There better be," Eragon joked. "If not, we will hunt on our own." Saphira laughed and squeezed against him in a side embrace.

"So far it looks as if nobody recognizes us," Saphira pointed out, as they walked between a group of men that seemed to be rambling on about which farming technique proved to be the most useful. "Shall we change names?"

"I think that this town may be trustworthy enough for us to reveal ourselves," Eragon replied. "Maybe we can form an alliance with some local militants here that can aid if Stave decides to move in."

"Is there a chance he knows we are here?" Saphira asked, tightening her grip on Draken's egg with her left hand.

"It is possible," Eragon said, opening the door of the hotel for her to walk into. "We have to be on guard." Eragon stepped in and smiled at the male innkeeper. He was a short, older man with a long white beard standing up straight behind an oak desk.

"Two please," Eragon said politely.

"Names?" the elder asked. Eragon looked over to Saphira.

"I am Keyana," Eragon lied. "This here is my wife, Rose." The elder glared at the two.

"You two are elves?" he asked. "What is your business here?"

"Our own matters, sir," Eragon replied. "Now, are we welcome?"

"Those are very strange names for a race so…unique as yours," the man said. "There seems to be something more to you two that I cannot seem to point out," the innkeeper went on. "Do I know you two from somewhere?"

"I do not think that we have met before," Saphira chimed in respectfully.

"Why do you look so familiar then?" the innkeeper continued. "I never forget a face!"

"I think you are mistaken," Eragon said, reaching into his tunic to pull out a few coins. "We are merely travelers looking for a good night's rest. If you wish, we will…?"

"Eragon!" the innkeeper suddenly shouted out. "I knew you were familiar. You are that blasted Shadeslayer aren't you?" Before Eragon could answer, the innkeeper reached over and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he said into his ear. "My son was in the battle of the Burning Plains and he claimed to have been healed by you. If you wish to remain unnamed then I will keep it that way. This town does know of you, my boy, but few know of your actual appearance. There is one man here who has asked a few times if you have came hither, but he gave up after a time."

"Who was he?" Saphira asked. The man shrugged his shoulders and took a hand over his white beard.  
"He called himself the 'Future Savior' and recruited a few outsiders to follow him."

"Where were they going?" Eragon asked nervously. The old man shook his head.

"He would not tell," he replied. "All he said was that he was the start of something 'new." Eragon turned to look at Saphira.

"What does that mean?" Eragon asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose he is planning on getting what belongs to him," she replied. Eragon placed his right hand up to his brow. "Tell me this," he asked the innkeeper. "How many joined in his journey?"

"We had around ten that were not from this area," the man explained. "He took seven of them."

"Where are the remaining three?" Eragon asked.

"Up in this inn," he replied. "They told him that they had other matters to attend to first." Eragon turned and winked at Saphira.

"It looks as if we get to make a few 'friends' tonight," he joked. Saphira smiled and set Draken's egg on the desk in front of her.

"Do they know of us?" Saphira asked. The innkeeper nodded his head.

"They know plenty," he replied, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill pen. "Some were soldiers of Galbatorix until you brought him down." He wrote a list of names down and slipped it over to Eragon, who pocketed it quickly.

"Are they armed?" Eragon asked, flashing the hilt of his blade. The elderly man smiled.

"They have a few daggars stowed away," he explained. "One has a rapier and the other two use standard swords." Eragon turned to Saphira.

"You are going to need a weapon," he said. "I do not want you unarmed when everyone around you has a blade in their hands." The innkeeper suddenly shot up a hand to silence them.

"I have just the thing," he said, grinning. Eragon watched as the old man squatted down underneath the desk. "I know that this blasted thing is here somewhere!" he swore. After a few moments of rummaging through some shelves, he emerged again with a strange weapon in his hands.

"This was left by a traveler from another land," the innkeeper explained. "It is not long enough to be considered a sword, but not short enough to be seen as a knife. I hope it serves its purpose well with you." Saphira reached down and pulled the strange weapon from his hands. It was only ten inches long, but it was very lightweight and incredibly sharp.

"I shall take good care of this," Saphira promised. "Thank you." The innkeeper merely smiled.

"I have a room available for you two," he said just as a middle aged man walked through the door. "Rose and Keyana, correct?" Eragon smiled, realizing that this man was true to his word.

"Yes," he lied. "Where will our room be?"

"Up the stairs and to the right," the innkeeper said with a wink. "Have a good night." Eragon nodded his head and scooped up Draken's egg.

"Let us go," Eragon said to Saphira, who nodded kindly in return. When they were a safe distance from listeners, Eragon stopped and opened up the paper that the elderly man had given him.

"That is strange," Eragon said. "All three of these men are staying in the same room."

"Do you recognize any of the names?" Saphira asked. Eragon shook his head.

"Joshua, Kini, and Rajah," Eragon listed to her. "I have heard of neither of them."

"Me either," Saphira sighed. "Let us put our son away and find out."

"Saphira," Eragon stopped her. "We cannot do that! If we leave him, he will be unprotected and anyone can snatch him from right underneath our noses!"

"Well he cannot stay with us when we go in!" Saphira protested. "Eragon sighed.  
"You hold it," Eragon said, gently handing his son over. "Stay outside and wait for me."

"One on three is not a fair fight," Saphira argued. Eragon shook his head.

"Just stay here!" Eragon said. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He then peeked inside to see three muscular men gathered around a small table with mugs of ale in their hands. All of them were well built and rugged looking with unshaved beards and calloused hands.

"I am sorry," Eragon lied. "It appears that there has been a mistake. Me and my wife have been issued this room."  
"What?" The tallest man roared, stepping away from the table. "If you paid, you are not getting it!"

"I wish for no trouble, friend," Eragon lied again. He was begging for the chance to pounce and discover what Stave was planning. "Is that mead that I smell from your mug?"

"It is," the man said, taking a swig. "What is your point…er….uh?"

"Keyana," Eragon said. "And my wife's name is Rose."

"Odd names for some pointy-eared elf," another member taunted. "You look familiar. Are you related to that Eragon fellow?"

"Never," Eragon technically lied. He was not related to Eragon; he was Eragon. "Would you mind if I join in the drinking?" Eragon dug in, trying to gain their trust. They suddenly roared.

"No!" they screamed out. "Take your wife and go back to Ellesmera! You are not welcome here!" Well, he tried to make things peaceful. Eragon dropped his right hand down on the hilt of his blade and swung it out towards the man in front of him. Eragon purposefully hit him with the blunt of the sword instead of the sharp sides, knocking him to the floor.

"I wanted to end this peacefully," Eragon said. He looked down and stepped on the hand of the man he knocked down. "I have some questions to ask and if I get the answers I am looking for you will all be able to leave with your lives."

"There are three of us," The man on the floor sputtered. "We can kill you."

"Care to try?" Eragon asked. He shifted his sword into his left hand and showed his marked palm. The three men gasped and suddenly fell to the floor.

"Argetlam!" They said. "Forgive us!" Eragon cocked his head.

"Will you answer my questions?" He asked. All three men nodded their heads.

"Who wanted to recruit you?"

"Another rider," one said. "He called himself the 'Future Savior,' but his real name was Stave."

"Why did he want you to join?" Eragon asked.

"He is trying to rebuild an army out of those who supported his brother's reign," the man beside Eragon explained. "The Urgals refused to fight for him and many of his brother's followers were killed by you and your dragon!"

"Lastly," Eragon said. "Why did you refuse to join him?"

"We have seen what life is like after Galbatorix," the final man spoke. "We do not want life to return to that dark time!" Eragon shook his head, baffled at why they had given up so easily.

"Very well," Eragon said, sheathing his sword. "You may rise and continue doing what you…Argh!!" Eragon suddenly felt a rush of pain shoot up from his leg. The man that was on the floor had unsheathed a dagger and lodged it into Eragon's thigh, spilling blood down onto the floor. Suddenly, the door burst open and Saphira emerged holding Draken's egg in one hand, and her new blade in the other.

"You have made a horrible mistake!" she growled. Eragon unsheathed his blade and turned to face the other two outsiders. All three men had their swords out and ready.

"Someone is going to pay for this wound on my leg!" Eragon mocked. He looked down as the man beside him got to his feet and scurried away to join his friends.

"You will regret doing this!" Saphira yelled. "How dare you stab my rider?" The three men stared wide-eyed at her question. "You are traitors and will die!" Saphira ran at the group with Elvin speed and brought her blade down on one helpless man, ripping his chest open with one quick swipe. Eragon charged as well, but his movements were slightly slower because of the wound on his leg. He watched as Saphira parried a strike from the tallest man and swung in low to slice the top of his knee. Eragon hobbled up to the only man that was not injured and grabbed him by the neck in a serious chokehold. He jerked his hands around a bit underneath the man's jaw before releasing them with a loud snap. As he fell off, the man fell forward with his neck broken. After such a fierce battle, all three outsiders were killed.

"I had it under control," Eragon muttered, running his hand over his wound to heal it. Saphira chuckled slightly.

"What is it with males and their egos?" she asked in her usual gentle voice. "You worried me. We may be the same species, but I can still feel your pain when it is inflicted like this."

"I know," he groaned. "Still, it was risky with our son in your arms!"

"You are never grateful, are you?" Saphira mocked with a smile. "I am tired. We need to inform the innkeeper and then head off to bed."

"I agree." Eragon took another quick glance at the carnage in front of him and then turned away to notify the old man.

"You killed them?" the elder asked, wide-eyed in horror that three men were killed in his own building.

"They attacked us," Eragon replied. "At first they were obedient, answering all the questions I had asked, but one man decided to thrust a dagger into my leg. All three pulled out their swords and prepared to fight, so we did."

"Very well," the man sighed out. "I will dispatch my servants to dispose of the bodies. Did you find out what you wanted?"

"I am not quite certain," Eragon replied. He turned to see another gentleman walk into the inn. "Me and Rose are going to turn in for the night. If we need anything, we will summon you."

"Very well, Keyana," the innkeeper said kindly. "We will see each other in the morning. Good night." Eragon took Saphira by her hand and led her away to their room upstairs.

"What does this all mean?" Eragon asked, while he lay on his mattress in the hotel room. Saphira was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Draken's egg resting on her lap.

"If only I knew," she replied. "Stave is trying to build up an army? This is terrible news!"

"I know," Eragon muttered. He got up from his bed and sat beside his lover. "We must reach Ellesmera and tell Nasuada of this…that is, if she is still there."

"I doubt she has left," Saphira said gently, taking her hand and placing it on Eragon's. "I wonder where Murtagh is now?"

"Hopefully safe," Eragon added. "If he made it to Gil'ead, there is a chance that they sent a messenger out after Nasuada. We can just hope that they did not harm him." Saphira leaned her head onto Eragon's shoulder as he lifted his hand up to bring her closer to him. "Everything is going to be alright," he comforted her. "Draken is going to be a fine dragon and we will get married and build a home in the hills, just as I promised."

"You never promised that," Saphira replied with a faint smile.

"I did now," Eragon shot back slyly. "We just have to make it through this. We have battled the Ra'zac together and even fought the king in the skies above his castle. Tell me, have we failed at either of those tasks?"

"No," Saphira replied. "We killed plenty Ra'zac together, and you plunged the blade into Galbatorix's heart. Where are you going with this, love?"

"If we have done those things," he explained, "we can do many more together! You used to tell me never to give up so now it is my turn to tell you."  
"I never will," she said, as she leaned her head up to kiss his cheek. "Eragon?"

"Yes, my love?" he replied.

"After Draken hatches, can you give me a daughter?"

"I told you that I will give you my best," he replied. "We need to make sure that our young will be safe…?"

"I know," Saphira interrupted. "I just miss our fist time together. If we mate again, it may bring another youngling, and I am afraid of that."

"I miss it too, darling," Eragon replied kindly. "I have one more promise to make to you."  
"What is that?"

"When Stave is dead," Eragon went on, "we will make love every night until you beg me to stop." Saphira's eyes brightened up as she positioned herself into his lap.

"Really?" she asked, leaning her face closer to his. Eragon smiled and nodded.

"I love you," he said, closing the gap between their faces and sealing it with a gentle kiss. "If you want a million children, I will give you them with a smile on my face." Saphira set Draken beside her and wrapped her arms around him. Just as she did so, there was a loud crack that filled the room. Saphira turned her head over towards Draken's egg.

"It is time."

**I sincerely want to thank those who reviewed my friend's story. It wasn't bad was it? Anyways, this was a nice long chapter in reward for doing as I said (yeah, I feel powerful!!). Anyways, I realize that I have kind of lost the humorous touch in these few chapters and threw in a lot more battle scenes and action. I 'apologize' for it. Anyways, I have a few more chapters left then I plan to break it off into a different fic (SEQUAL!). Keep reviewing…I am so close to 200! **

**PEACE**


	26. Father and Son

**Graphic action in first segment, but it gets better further down. Enjoy. (Pretty long to with 6 pages!) Yeah! 207 reviews!!!!!!**

Chapter 26: Father and Son

Saphira and Eragon slowly crept up to the egg, as the muffled cracks grew louder.

_Come on, youngling, _Saphira urged, rubbing her hand against its shell. Eragon wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his head against hers. She smiled at his warmth and continued to caress her child's egg.

_You can do it, _she continued to coax her child. _Come on. _The noises were becoming more frequent until a large crack formed along the left side of the purple egg.

"That's it, son," Eragon said out loud. "Just a little further!" They could hear the sound of chewing and scraping inside of the shell, and grew anxious on when their child would emerge. They watched with bright smiles across their faces as a large hole appeared at the top of the egg, with a tiny snout poking out from it.

"Almost there," Eragon said, pulling Saphira closer to him. She took her hand off of the egg and placed it on Eragon's chest.

"Your son is almost here," she said to him, causing him to grin widely. The small farm boy from an unknown city, Morzan own son; was now a father to the first wild dragon. A small tear fell from his cheek, but Saphira reached up to wipe it away.

"I am proud of you, my mate," she told him, as they watched their child break away at the shell. "You are going to be a great father."

"I know," he replied. Nothing more was said between the two while Draken continued to break free. More cracks and splits formed along the sides of the purple egg, until the shell burst open into tiny pieces. A royal purple scaled dragon emerged from the casing with emerald green eyes and shinny polished white spikes along its back. The dragon was only the size of a small dog, but it's velvety wings made up for his size. Saphira and Eragon both smiled at the beautiful creature before them, both astonished that this was their own young.

_Welcome home, son, _Eragon said to him. Draken tilted his head and flicked his tongue curiously. Saphira broke away from Eragon and reached out to embrace her first child, but Draken shied away.

"What is wrong, my darling?" Saphira asked. Draken began squeaking and hissing, thrashing his tail every time when Saphira would approach him. She watched as Draken opened his jaw in defense. "Do you not know who I am? I gave birth to you! We are your parents." The dragon cocked his head at her words and cautiously inched forward to her. Saphira smiled and reached down, placing her fingers underneath his small belly. At first, Draken hissed, but then simmered down into a gentle hum. "That is right," Saphira said. "You recognize your mother's touch?" Eragon got to his feet and moved over to her, as she scooped up her youngling and held him in her arms as if it were a human child.

"He is beautiful, my love," he said to her, reaching down to stroke his son's head. Draken hummed louder, realizing that he was safe with his family. "He certainly has the color of royalty does he not?" Saphira laughed softly and adjusted her hands underneath her son.

"He does," she said with a bright smile. She gently lifted him up from her arms and handed him to his father. Eragon looked over him, examining every trait and color on his body. Draken's scales were purple, but emerald green on the tips of them that were the same color, if not brighter than his eyes. His talons were small, but polished white just like the horns and spikes on his face and backside.

"The first wild dragon is in our arms," Eragon exclaimed, while the dragon leaned into his chest seeking warmth. "Listen to me, son. I will always be there for you. I know that you are not human, but I will not fail like my father did with me." Saphira walked behind him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"I only wish he hatched in a nest rather than in a hotel room," she sighed. "At least he is safe." Eragon chuckled as his son leaned up toward his chin to nibble gently at it.

"I think our youngling is hungry," Eragon pointed out, yelping silently at his son's bites. Sure he was small, but teeth still leave marks. "What would you suggest is right for him?"

"Something small," Saphira replied. "Maybe a rodent, perhaps?" Eragon gently sat Draken down on the mattress beside them and watched as his son sat down on his haunches to watch them intently.

"What?" Eragon asked, jokingly. "I know. We look strange don't we?" Draken bobbed his head slowly and flicked out his tongue. Saphira chuckled again and covered her mouth.

"He agrees with you," she said. "I think we should leave the hotel and show our son. He needs to know."

"Yes," Eragon sighed. "But now we have a problem. How are we going to sneak a hatched dragon out of here without being noticed? The egg was passed along well as an odd stone, but we cannot call our son a sick puppy, can we?"

"I do not think so," Saphira replied. She walked over to the window and looked down. "It is not a far fall from here. Shall we jump?"

"What?" Eragon asked. "Absolutely not! What if we trip when we jump and hurt our child? I do not want to have that shame on me!"

"Then I will hold him," Saphira explained. "What grip is stronger than a mother's to her own youngling?"

"Fine!" Eragon agreed. "Just be careful." Saphira walked past Eragon and reached down to pick up her child. Draken attempted to roar, but only a minor squawk escaped his throat. He tried again and still had no luck.

"Easy, my Draken," Saphira assured. "We are just leaving. Hold on to your mother." Draken looked up at her and clung on to her sapphire blue tunic with his small claws, while Saphira wrapped her arms around him tighter. She stepped over to the window and opened it. "Here we go," she said, placing one foot out of the window. She moved the other out and sat on the window seal. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door behind Eragon. He turned and opened the door, only to meet a large fist.

"We are here for your dragon!" a large, bulky man ordered, bringing his fist back to his side. Eragon quickly jumped up to his feet.

_Take Draken and get away from here! _Eragon told Saphira by mental link. _I will be fine! There is only one of them! _Eragon leaped forward to attack the large man, but he simply sidestepped, which sent Eragon crashing into the wall in the hallway. He got up and noticed that there was a lot more than one person who was after them. Eragon pulled his sword from his belt and stood ready to fight those who were willing to attack him.

"Did Stave send you?" Eragon scowled. In the hallway were ten men, all wearing armor and wielding swords.

"Perhaps," one said. "If you give him now, we will be merciful."

"He has already hatched," Eragon pointed out. "I will be a fool to relinquish him to you!"

"So be it!" The man said with a smirk. "I was hoping that the mighty Shadeslayer would know if he had been defeated."

"I will not be defeated until I am dead!" Eragon spat. "Soon, all of you will perish!" The men screamed and charged at Eragon, who quickly used magic to toss them away. Before they had a chance to get up, Eragon dashed back into his hotel room and prepared to leap out of the window, but he realized something very important: if he left these men alive, they would track him and his family. He could not let that happen.

"If you want to kill me," Eragon yelled to the soldiers now standing in the halls, "I am waiting right in here!" Eragon placed his sword to his side and smiled evilly.

_Anytime Saphira, _he told her. He watched as the men converged into the room, all screaming and yelling fowl obscenities. Eragon shot his sword up and brought it down, slicing two men across their chests. Two down, eight to go.

_I am coming! _Saphira chimed into his head. Eragon smirked as he parried a blow from another swordsman, kicking him square in his gut. Suddenly, Eragon slid the blade back in his belt and leapt through the open window. Just as he jumped out, Saphira rose upward and opened her maw, sending a massive stream of flame into the hotel. The men screamed as their flesh was being seared, but finally gave in to their fate. Eragon looked up from the ground to see flames licking up through the window of the now burning hotel.  
"I hope the innkeeper would forgive us for this," he said out loud, climbing up to his feet. He turned to see Saphira touch down beside him. "Where is Draken?" he asked. Saphira showed her teeth in an odd smile.

_Safe, _she replied. _I hope that Stave prefers his soldiers 'extra crispy.' _Eragon laughed at her comment and placed his hand on her side.

"I need to find the innkeeper and let him know that this was our doing." Suddenly, Saphira growled lowly and nudged his shoulder.

_I found him, _she said mournfully. Eragon turned to see the body of the innkeeper hanging from an oak tree with a noose tied around his neck and a knife through his chest. _They killed him. He was such a nice man too._

_Do you still have the blade he gave you? _Eragon asked. Saphira bobbed her head.

_Of course, _she replied. _It is with Draken. Do you wish to fly on your own or astride me? _

_I have been human for quite sometime love, _Eragon said. _I think I will fly beside you instead of on you._

_Fair enough, _Saphira said. _We must be cautious. Stave is getting more ruthless everyday. _

_I agree, _Eragon said, stripping off his clothes to prepare to change. _If it weren't for you, I may have really been forced to break a sweat. _

_We have fought hundreds before, _Saphira said. _How could you have such trouble against a mere ten? _

_Notice that I said 'may have,' _Eragon shot back with a grin. He muttered the words to change him into his dragon form. Saphira chuckled to herself and turned away from him to lead the way. _Where did you place him? _

_On the other side of the river, _she replied. _He is hidden in some tall grass on the banks. _Eragon flapped his wings and took flight.

_How was Draken's reaction when he saw you change?_ He asked her. Saphira She laughed gently and banked over to the right.

_He was rather impressed, _she explained. _He has stopped attempting to roar at me now, so that is a good thing. We should have known what to expect with him._

_Do not despair, love, _Eragon said. _Yes, he saw us in human form, but now he sees the truth. Any child would have reacted the way he did. _

_I still feel guilty, _Saphira said. _His first view of his mother was frightening to him. _Saphira sighed and prepared to touch down in the sand on the riverbank. Eragon followed close behind her.

_You can come out now, young one, _Saphira cooed gently, moving down to lie on her paws. Eragon remained standing. They both watched as Draken waddled out from a nearby shrub. His hind leg caught a root and caused him to tumble in front of Saphira. Draken came to a stop with his limbs spread out and his snout buried in the sand.

_He is about as clumsy as you, mate, _Saphira shot out mockingly, reaching over with her muzzle to pick him up to his feet. Draken squeaked playfully and flapped his wings against his side. _We are lucky to have such a fine colored dragon. _

_I suppose this is what we get when one gorgeous creature mates with another, _Eragon commented slyly. He lay on his paws as well to watch Draken "attack" a small firefly that was buzzing around on the shore. The young dragon crouched on his paws and leapt into the air after it, only to fall face-first back into the sand. Instead of giving up, Draken attempted the feat again…and again…and again.

_He is as persistent as you are, _Eragon joked, causing Saphira to snort. _What are we going to do now? We cannot move to Ellesmera with him…can we?_

_I can carry him, _Saphira explained. _If you still wish to move on, we can go. _

_I honestly worry about my brother, _Eragon said. _I hope everything is all right with him and Thorn._

_I am sure they are fine, mate, _Saphira said lovingly, rubbing her muzzle against his. Draken gave up chasing the lightning bug and moved to sit in front of his parents. Eragon showed his teeth in a smile and leaned in the rub snouts with him. Suddenly, Draken jerked back and reached out to snap his jaws shut on the tip of Eragon's nose.

_OWWW! _Eragon roared, both mentally and physically as he lifted his snout up with Draken dangling comically on it. He shook his muzzle in an attempt to get his son off, but the young dragon had a jaw made of steel.

_He just would like to play, _Saphira said between laughed. Eragon snorted and placed his head down in the sand, which forced Draken to release his grasp on his father.

_How do you play with a dragon? _Eragon asked. Saphira sniffed and widened her eyes.

_How did you and Roran play when you were younglings? _Saphira asked. Eragon snorted again and shot out a small plume of smoke.

_Okay son, _Eragon said. _If this is what you want to do, so be it! _Eragon leapt up to his feet and pounced right behind Draken, forcing the young dragon to squeak in surprise. Draken tried to run away, but Eragon positioned himself in front of him so there was no escape. Draken ran forward and head-butted his father's right foreleg in attempt to make him move, but Eragon stood as still as a statue. _Come on son, _Eragon taunted lovingly. _I know you can do better! _He looked down to see a strange, mischievous glimmer in his son's eyes. _Oh don't you dare! _It was too late. Draken suddenly leapt forward with his jaw open. Eragon attempted to move, but his son was too small to avoid. He roared as Draken's jaws clamped down on his underbelly.

_Why you must be my child, _Eragon said between huffs. Eragon tucked in his wings and rolled to where he was belly-up with Draken gnawing on the scales on his stomach. Eragon craned his neck and positioned himself over his son. Gently, but aggressively, he grabbed Draken by the back of his neck with his teeth and pulled him away from his stomach. _Time to fly boy, _Eragon joked, gently tossing him to the right side and into a small puddle before the river. Draken sputtered in the shallow water for a second, making Eragon feel guilty, but he watched as his son dashed out from the water and back onto him.

_He is as persistent as me, is he not? _Saphira asked, laughing hysterically at the sight before her of a father and son playing like children.

_If I remember correctly, _Eragon joked back, _that was the reason why we had him in the first place. _Saphira laughed again and continued to watch as the two fought against one another. Eragon would toss Draken into the river, but he would quickly emerge and lock his jaws on either a limb or a part of his scaly torso. Neither was willing to back down and admit defeat.

_I know how to end this, _Eragon said. Saphira shot her head up and gazed at him.

_Do you have to? _She asked innocently. _I am enjoying such a sight. You are being such a good father to him right now. Just a few more moments, please? _Eragon practically melted at the sound of her pleading voice.

_For you, dear, _he managed to say. He turned to see Draken showing his teeth and hissing playfully. _Okay you little bugger, _he joked to him. _Show me what you got! _Draken pounced on him with such force that he almost knocked Eragon down. Eragon stumbled a little bit in the sand and reached out with his foreleg to grasp Draken, who was attached to his chest. He gently reached down and grasped the top of Draken's head with his claws. As he pulled Draken off, the young dragon still continued to lurch forward and snap his jaws.

_You keep doing that and you are going to catch your tongue between your teeth, _Eragon warned. Draken let out a high-pitched chirp and shut his mouth. Eragon sat him down on the sand and lay beside him. _Are you finished, son? _He watched as Draken bobbed his head. _Come, _Eragon said. _We have a day of travel ahead of us and we all need our rest. Let us go to your mother. _Draken got to his feet and wobbled off after his father.

_That was a cute moment, _Saphira said, rubbing her muzzle against Eragon's side. He hummed at her touch.

_I did enjoy it, _Eragon mentioned, as he watched Draken fit in between the two of them and flop against Saphira's stomach.

_Not as much as I did, _Saphira replied, lowering her head down to gently lick the dirt off of her child's head. Draken kicked and squirmed slightly, but gave in after a time.

_You get some rest, _Eragon said. _I will stand watch tonight. _

_Eragon? _

_Yes, Saphira? _

_You were great._

**Sorry for no post over the weekend. A lot of stuff has came up that I'm mowing through right now (homework and studying for college is twelve times harder than H/S work…I guarantee it!) Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little less actiony and more on the lines of comedy. Hope ya'll like it. Also, Fan Fiction has buggered up and will not let me know if I have PM's or even reviews so if you have any questions, you will have to email them to me. Please review because I can check that, no problem.**

**PEACE!**


	27. Flower Killing

**Very fluffy father-son moment, find out why. **

Chapter 27: Flower Killing

Eragon woke up at dawn and looked over to Saphira, who was curled up into a ball with Draken snoozing on her warm belly.

_What a sight, _Eragon whispered to himself. _A Mother and her child sleeping together under the stars. _He stood watch beside his mate until well after midnight, but sleep finally conquered his consciousness. Eragon fell asleep and had draped his wing over his family to provide them with a huge, velvety black blanket. He suddenly snorted and snaked his head down to nudge his son.

_Rise and shine, son, _Eragon said to his youngling. Draken squeaked softly and opened one emerald green eye. _You heard me, little one, _Eragon repeated. _Come on. _He watched as Draken squeaked again and shut his eye to fall back asleep. _You are just like me! _Eragon lowered his head and tenderly snapped his jaws down on Draken's neck to lift him to his paws. _Now you need to obey your father, _Eragon said sternly to his son. _I want to do something nice for your mother, and you are going to help me. _Draken cocked his head and flicked his tongue, causing Eragon to chuckle at the awkward cuteness in his child. _Come along son, _Eragon said, climbing to his feet. Draken chirped loudly, making Saphira groan in her sleep.

_Hush now, _Eragon said in a small whisper. _This is going to be a surprise. _Draken jumped into the air and hopped excitedly, waiting for his father to lead the way. _I saw a patch of strange flowers just after the river, _Eragon explained to Draken. _Perhaps we can collect a few for her? _Suddenly, he found himself trailing in a thought of serious doubt.

_She is a dragon! _He fought with himself. _Why would she want flowers? She can sniff wild ones all the time! Find something better! _

_It is the thought that counts! _Eragon fought back against his thoughts. Draken waddled behind his father and let out a muffled squeak to signal that he was ready to leave.

_Okay son, _Eragon said. _Let us…Ow! _Eragon snapped his head around to see that Draken had shut his jaws on the tip of his tail. He lifted his tail up and swished it, but Draken refused to let go. _This is not playtime! _Eragon said annoyed. He inched his head up close to his son to glare at him, but he made an odd discovery: Draken was not playing. Apparently, his son had latched onto him to avoid getting lost.

_I suppose I owe you an apology, _Eragon said with a chuckle. It did hurt a little bit, but Draken's teeth were too small to inflect serious damage. _I hope that it is not far! _With that said, Eragon slowly padded off into the brush to head towards the meadow that he saw earlier, with Draken still dangling on the tip of his tail.

- - - - -

"Has the message been sent?" Stave asked one of his top mercenaries (A/N: Soldier for Hire). The man nodded his head.

"The men you left behind completed their tasks," he explained. "None survived."

"And the others I sent?" Stave asked. The man shook his head.

"We managed to kill the innkeeper for coinciding with Eragon," he went on, "but all ten of our men were smitten by either Eragon's blade or his dragon's flame." Stave sighed.

"Why must it be like this?" Stave asked himself, twisting his saber with his right hand. "You told me that you would have Draken in front of me by this time, yes?"

"Yes lord," the man replied respectfully. Stave frowned.

"Where is it?" Stave asked. "I see no egg and I see no dragon. You have failed!"

"No my king," the man replied, taking to a knee. "I bring better news."

"What is that?"

"Me and some other men found another rider," he explained. "Just past Gil'ead, too. He looked similar to Eragon, but his dragon was red."

"Murtagh!" Stave spat out. "He is Eragon's brother. Find him…and bring him to me."

"But he is also…?"

"NO EXCUSES!" Stave yelled in the demonic voice. "If I want Draken, I must gain the things that he holds dear to force him to relinquish his own child."

"Murtagh betrayed Eragon, did he not?" the man asked. Stave growled.

"There is a possibility that he has forgiven him," Stave explained. He sighed. "Just like he forgave me." Suddenly, he shook his head. "No!" he roared. "Bring me Murtagh, or I stick your head on a pike!"

"Yes, liege."

- - - - - -

_Okay son, _Eragon said to his child, who was bouncing in place in the tall green grass. _Do you see these pretty colored flowers in the field? _Eragon lifted up his forearm to point at a field that was packed with red, yellow, purple, and white colored flowers. _We shall split up in this field and gather as many as we possibly can, okay? _Draken squeaked excitedly and flapped his wings. Eragon leaned his head down to rub against his son. _That a boy, _Eragon said. _Try to keep the flowers intact. Consider this your first hunting lesson. _Draken leapt into the sky again and fell back down to the ground, squeaking when he hit it. _Ready? _Eragon asked his child. _Let us go! _Eragon quickly ran into the field of flowers and lowered his mouth to gently scoop up a line of blue flowers, while Draken dashed beside him. Eragon turned to see that Draken was attempting to do the same thing, but he had to tilt his head and grab each flower individually by its stem. Finally, both father and son had their mouths full of dirt and flowers. Eragon turned and padded over to a clearing that had a large white boulder in the middle of it. _Sit here, _Eragon said, motioning for Draken to climb up. He obeyed and quickly ascended the large stone, still with the load of flowers resting in his maw. _Let's see what you have gathered, _Eragon chuckled out, as he dropped his cargo onto the grass below him. Draken attempted to squeak, but the flowers blocked the air for it to get through. He tried to squeak again and accidentally knocked a few flowers from his mouth when he did so, causing Eragon to laugh. Embarrassed, Draken dropped the remaining flowers on the rock and turned his back on his father.

_It is okay son, _Eragon said, rubbing against the back of Draken's head with his own. _I meant nothing by it. You did outstanding with…? _He moved his head away to count the remaining flowers that were on the rock. _Twelve flowers. _He paused again and reached down to push away the flowers that were damaged. _Well, four flowers, _he said kindly. _Not bad at all. _Draken whimpered and swished his tail. _It is alright, my child, _Eragon reassured. _If this makes you feel any better, I only have twenty flowers that are unharmed, and I scooped up a hundred easy. _He could feel his child's sense of failure and reached out to nuzzle him. _Do you want to try again? _Draken turned towards him slowly and lowered his head. _I guess not, _Eragon muttered softly. _I suppose these will do well, don't you? _He watched as Draken hopped off of the stone and wobbled away from his father. _Please do not be so upset, little one, _Eragon tried to comfort. _This was only your first hunting experience. You do know that it hurts me to see you sulking like that do you?_ Draken stopped padding away and turned to face his father. Eragon tucked in his wings smugly and nodded his head. _Help me gather these things and return home. _Eragon turned away from his son to scoop up the remaining flowers from the rock along with the ones from the ground. As he bent down, Draken jumped up and latched onto his tail again, but this time it did not hurt. _I suppose that one could get used to that, _Eragon joked to his child, wondering if he was able to comprehend everything that had been said to him. _Let's find your mother. _

Eragon arrived back at the shore to see that Saphira had not moved since he first woke up.

_She is still sleeping, _Eragon told Draken, who muffled a squeak while still clinging to his tail._ Okay, get off and let's get to work. _Draken unlatched his jaw from Eragon's tail and landed with a silent thump against the sand. Eragon gently pulled the flowers apart from their stems and handed them all over to his child. _Place them around her, _Eragon explained silently. Draken nodded excitedly and used his mouth to transport the flowers from Eragon to his mother. While Draken was working on this task, Eragon padded to an area that was right next to Saphira's head. With an outstretched claw, he wrote something very familiar in the dirt:

ONE YEAR AGO TODAY

WE JOINED AS ONE IN SPIRIT

TWO MONTHS AGO THIS DAY

WE JOINED AS ONE WITH OUR HEARTS

Draken watched intently as he finished the last stanza (A/N: Poetic group of lines) and placed a spell over it to keep it in place. Eragon sighed and stepped back to check on his son's work. Every flower was positioned perfectly around his mother, evenly spaced and color coded with red, yellow, purple, and white.

_Beautiful son, _Eragon exclaimed quietly. Draken lifted up his head and extended his chest to show pride in his accomplishment. _I am very proud of you. Not only did you collect the flowers for your mother, but you also put them in such an assortment. She is going to be surprised by what we did. _Draken let out a soft squeak and waddled over to rest his head on his father. _I think that she needs to wake, _Eragon said, setting his forearm on the top of Draken's head. _We still have to travel today. _Eragon nudged Draken forward to wake his mother, but he squeaked in protest. This time, he shoved Draken with his snout, causing him to flip over and roll onto Saphira's nose. She snorted in her sleep and shot open her eyes.

_Brave young soul, _Eragon joked, leaning in to see what Saphira was going to do.

_Good morning, youngling, _she said sleepily. _Playing already? _She slowly climbed to her feet and gasped at the flowers around her and the words in front of her. _Oh Eragon! _She exclaimed loudly. _This is such a surprise. How did you do this? _

_The words in front of you were my idea, _Eragon explained. _Our son and I picked the flowers._

_Who put them out like this? _Saphira asked, turning around to follow the vibrant colors.

_That would be our boy, _Eragon chuckled. _He did well, did he not? _Saphira stopped spinning to turn her gaze back to that sentence that her mate wrote.

_I have not read this yet, _she replied gently, taking to her paws again to get a closer look. As she continued to read, Eragon saw her shudder a few times. After she had finished reading, she turned her head over to Eragon to show her tear-filled sapphire eyes.

_I had no idea, _Saphira sobbed. _Has it been a full year already? And two months since we became mates? _

_Saphira, _Eragon said, padding closer to her. _Yes, it has been a year since you hatched and it has been two complete months since we gave each other our hearts. I have placed a spell on this to keep this here on this shore, just for you. _Saphira shuddered again as Eragon nuzzled her. She leaned into him and let a tear fall on his cheek.

_I love you, _she sighed. Eragon gently rubbed her last tears away with his snout.

_Are you ready to leave? _He asked. Saphira smiled and reached down with her mouth to scoop up Draken.

_As always, _she replied, still slightly teary eyed at the fact that he had kept all of their important moments cataloged.

_We will find a meal along the way, _Eragon said. He gently poked Draken's exposed belly with his nose, causing him to chirp loudly. Saphira winked one of her sapphire eyes at her mate.

_You truly do give me your best._

_Until the end of time, love, _Eragon replied. _Now with Draken, I can have more help to do it!_

**A little fluffy. Yeah, I set it up to where today was not only their two month anniversary, but also Saphia's "Birthday." I just figured that, if I had a child, I would draft him (or her) to gather stuff to earn brownie points from the mother, ya know? So now what happens? BtW, I am stuck on making this a 3 part story or linking it all together. Imagine the reviews I would have if all three books were into one? Laughs evilly Freaking sweet!**

**PEACE! **


	28. Fatherly Stroll

**Fluffy action (you'll see when you read)**

Chapter 28: Fatherly Stroll

"I hope that Nasuada has received our message," Murtagh said out loud to Thorn, who nodded his large, scaly noggin.

_I hope so too dear one, _he replied, getting up to his paws. _No what should we do? They know that we brought good terms; doe's this mean that we are no longer exiled?_

_I no not my friend, _Murtagh muttered. _Knowing Eragon, he probably has started towards Ellesmera to warn her. I know very little of that place. _

_I know, _Thorn said with a small snort. _The people here have the right not to trust us._

_I agree, _Murtagh whispered painfully. _If only we could take all of this back…I know! Why don't we track Eragon and follow him? We did it when that dreaded king bound us, why can we not do it again? _Thorn sniffed the air.

_You are my rider, _he said. _I will do as you say...nothing less. _Murtagh got to his feet as well and glanced around the trees that surrounded them.

_We must hurry if we want to catch him, _Murtagh said. _The Elvin trees are…?_

_Look! _Thorn suddenly shouted, lifting his head up to the sky. Murtagh followed his dragon's glance until he came across two dragons, one black and the other sapphire, flying high above them.

_Well, _Murtagh laughed out. _I suppose that he has saved us some work, lad. Come, let us catch up to them. _

"You are not going anywhere!" A voice ordered from the trees. Murtagh huddled close to Thorn and balled up his fist, regretting that Nasuada took away his blade when he was exiled.

"What do you want?" Murtagh hissed. "How did you read our thoughts?"

"Come on, boy," the voice growled. "You fought for my friend's brother."

"I was held against my will!" Murtagh shot back. "Galbatorix was a slimy betrayer of the dragons and the people who rode upon them!"

"Control your tongue!" he yelled out, stepping from the forest. Murtagh watched as he unsheathed a sword and placed it to his side. "You are Eragon's family and trusted friend, yes?"

"No," Murtagh said. "I betrayed him which ruined his trust."

"Then how come he made you Draken's godparent?" the man asked curiously. Murtagh and Thorn both grit their teeth.

"How did you know?" Murtagh screamed, pointing a finger at him. He merely laughed.

"I know of all of the tricks," he explained. "Scrying, mind conversations, and every little detail in between. Stave has told me of your progress…and Eragon's." Murtagh spat at the ground.

"If you plan on making me your servant," Murtagh snapped, "me and Thorn will die first."

"I do not want you on our side," the man said. "If anything, you were his downfall. You will be ransomed for Eragon's child!"

"He will never do that," Murtagh screamed. "I will not let him give you his first child. It may not be human, but it is the only part to our family. You will have to just kill me here instead."

"That would be too much fun," the man mocked. "I will if need be, but at the moment I need you alive. Follow me or be killed by my saber."

"Try to smite us!" Murtagh snapped, kicking his right leg out in front of him to take a martial arts stance. "Galbatorix taught me many things…all of which will be ironically used to kill you!"

- - - -

_How are you holding up, dear? _Eragon asked Saphira while they flew above the forest. Saphira still had Draken with her mouth and every little bit of turbulence caused her to clamp down tighter on her youngling to keep from losing her grip. Draken let out a few fearful chirps and squeals as she did so, but he remained still to give his mother more comfort.

_For just a few days old, _Saphira joked. _He is quite heavy! _

_Do you want me to take him? _Eragon asked. Saphira turned to where both she and Draken were looking at him. He swore that he saw Draken lift a paw to "wave" at him.

_Please? _Saphira asked. Eragon nodded and flew in closer to pass Draken along. He squeaked in fear as Saphira released him, but Eragon quickly caught him with his teeth before he fell. _Thank you, _she said to him, moving her jaw around. _How much farther?_

_Oilson is to the North a little ways, _Eragon explained. _From there, it would be a straight shot into Ellesmera._

_Okay, _Saphira said, turning to him to show her teeth. _I have been doing some thinking while holding our child. _

_Hmm? _Eragon asked. Saphira lowered her gaze down to the forest below.

_Why don't we settle back down at Ellesmera? _She asked. _They would keep our young one safe and Stave would not be able to enter into it. I do not want to run, and I do not want to risk our lives when there is another option available. _

_We would be safe, _Eragon mentioned. _If this is what you wish, we will do it. I would prefer to return to the cliffs where we conceived him. _

_I know, _Saphira sighed. _Fate happens for a reason. _

- - - - -

"Do not be a fool!" the man said calmly, inching forward to Murtagh and his dragon. "Come with me and I will spare your lives."

"One man against a rider and his dragon?" Murtagh mocked. "Oh please 'sire,' spare us!" He laughed and spat on the ground again. "I will not betray my family again. **NEVER!**" Murtagh suddenly leapt into the air and dove for the man with his fists at the ready. He planted in a good punch along the man's temple, but his foot quickly tossed Murtagh off.

"Before I kill you," Murtagh yelled. "What is the name of this assailant?"

"They call me 'the Butcher," the man replied. "I am rarely polite when it comes to matters like this."

"Today is the day that you get slaughtered, Butcher!" Murtagh screamed, lunging again for him. He placed in a great roundhouse kick into the Butcher's stomach, but the man reached out and grabbed him with his free hand around his throat.

"Come along boy!" the Butcher yelled to his face. Suddenly, there was a loud roar in front of him. He dropped Murtagh and looked into the crimson red eyes of Thorn.

"If this is the way you want it," Murtagh said, getting to his feet. "Thorn, burn him!"

- - - - - - - -

Draken suddenly began squirming in his father's mouth while they flew over Oilson.

_What is he doing? _Eragon asked. His son's squirming intensified and added to a few muffled chirps.

_Your child is hungry, _Saphira explained. Eragon sighed.

_We fed him before we left, _he said. _How can he be hungry again? It was a four-month-old deer that he ate. _

_Well, _Saphira said with a chuckle, _you cannot let him starve can you? _

_Okay, _Eragon said. _There is a large clearing up ahead. We can touchdown and search for food there._

_Great idea, my mate, _Saphira said, turning away from him. _I will see what I can find._

_Wait, _Eragon said. _You stay with our son and I will find the food. _

_No, _Saphira shot out bluntly. _All I have done is watch the child while you did the work. This time it is you who will get to relax. _

_Very well, _Eragon sighed. _Be careful love. _

_You be careful. _

Eragon shot out a small plume of smoke and watched with a smile as Draken playfully attempted to catch the smoke with his teeth. _Saphira? _He called out. _When will he be able to speak? _

_Sometime soon, _she replied. _The fastest way is to always speak to him and explain their meanings. _

_He seemed pretty intelligent to me this morning, _Eragon shot out. _I think he already understands us. _

_You may be right, _Saphira replied. _I will meet you and our son at the clearing. Stay close to each other. _

_Of course, _Eragon said, slowly adjusting his muzzle to support Draken more comfortably. _Hold on, son. We are coming in to land. _He listened as Draken let out a loud joyous chirp.

- - - - - - -

Thorn opened his maw and attempted to shoot a stream of flame at the man, but the dragon suddenly shot back in pain. Murtagh looked to see that an arrow was lodged into his scaly cheek, just below his eye.

"There is a lot more than one of us," the Butcher said. "Now with your dragon out of the way, we can continue." Murtagh pulled the arrow out of his dragon's face, but another one soon took his place, impaling Thorn's right eye.

"You do not know where they are," the Butcher explained. "Thorn could be killed before you can defeat us."

_No Murtagh, _Thorn yelled painfully in his head. _Do not do it! Think of your brother. Your family! _

"NO!" Murtagh summed up his energy to shout out his refusal. "I will not fall again like I did with Galbatorix. Me and my dragon will die with honor!" Murtagh took to his defensive stance again and prepared to strike, but Thorn quickly scooped him up and flew away. He knew that his strength was weakening, but he also knew that he could carry Murtagh to a safer spot to heal him and continue another time.

_I am proud of you, _Thorn said to his rider. _You refused to back down for your family. _

_What about you? _Murtagh asked as he touched down. _I have to heal you._

_No, _Thorn said. _This will be my scar for my treachery._

_It was not you who was the traitor, _Murtagh said. _Do not do this, let me heal it before it is too late. _

_At least have the wound leave a scar, _Thorn compromised. _I want to have something to remind me of my past._

_The past was in the past! _Murtagh cried. _I can heal it completely._

_Leave…the…scar, _Thorn said between huffs of pain. Murtagh placed his hand over the large bleeding hole and muttered the special words to regain sight to his dragon's demolished eye, but he left the wound in total to heal as a scar because Thorn wanted it that way.

_You will be cursed with it for your entire life! _Murtagh cried. _How could you be so foolish? _

_I am not foolish, _Thorn snapped. _This is the way I wish to mourn for my…our mistake. Now we need to hurry! Those men could be near._

_Let them come! _Murtagh scowled.

_We have no weapons and you have little strength, _Thorn explained. _It would be wiser to flee from this. _Murtagh sighed and climbed up to his dragon's saddle.

"The scar does suit you well, Thorn," he said out loud. Thorn thanked him and leapt into the air after their family, both praying that Eragon, Saphira, and Draken were safe and sound.

- - - - - -

_So what should we do while your mother is away? _Eragon asked Draken, who was sitting on his tiny haunches on a small stone. Eragon leaned in closer to him and widened an eye.

_Well? _Eragon asked. He looked into his son's green eyes and showed his teeth into an awkward smile. He gently went inward to rub his snout against his child's.

_I wish you knew how to speak, dear one, _Eragon said, shaking his head. He watched as Draken lifted up his head to shoot out a loud squeak. Eragon lifted his forearm to scratch a claw down his son's back, making Draken kick his hind leg underneath his belly at the good feeling. _Do you want to take a walk with your father? _Eragon asked, taking his claw away. Draken whimpered at the loss of pleasure, but lifted his head up to chirp in agreement.

_Come son, _Eragon said, motioning with his head for Draken to follow him. _There will be no need to cling to my tail this time. _Draken waddled beside Eragon, happily swishing his tail and looking up at his father. _Watch out son, _Eragon said. _If you are not careful, you might…?_ Poor Draken was paying more attention to his father than the grass ahead of him and placed his foreleg into a large gopher hole, making him roll comically into his father.

_Trip, _Eragon finished his sentence.He leaned down and picked his son up with his mouth. _First rule of walking is to make sure that you can see what you are walking on. Do you understand son? _Draken bobbed his head and let out a pleasing growl, if one would call it that. _Good, _Eragon said, turning his gaze in front of him again. He suddenly came upon a few lessons that he could pass down to his child.

_This here is a very important herb, _Eragon said, leaning down to point out a strange looking plant. _This is used to cure many sicknesses and even more injuries. I know because I used it to help your mother. Now, this needs to be mixed with water to work completely. _He watched as Draken walked under him and reached out to sniff the plant. He shot back and let out a large sneeze. Eragon looked around to pass any other information to his child and ran across the Death Friend mushroom.

_Son, _Eragon said, pulling Draken closer to him with his tail. _This is something you must always avoid. It is the death friend, which can kill almost instantly. Dragons and humans are both affected by its poison and neither has found a cure. _Draken looked at the odd colored mushroom and opened his jaws to hiss at it. Eragon looked up into the sky and searched for Saphira, but she had not yet returned.

_This brings me to another point, young one, _Eragon said. _Directions! Do you see that bright yellow circle in the sky? _Draken looked up at the sun and chirped at it. _That circle rises in the west and sets in the east, _Eragon explained. _Moving towards the sun when it is rising would mean that you would be heading west. Now, north and south are tricky, but it is possible to understand. _Eragon continued to teach his son all of the important information that he knew, from directions to what the difference is between predator and prey. Even though, his youngling was too young to talk, he knew that Draken had understood the information and tactics that he had given him.

_Supper is ready, dear, _Saphira chimed into his and Draken's heads. The young dragon chirped excitedly and hopped a few times into the air before sprinting off towards her. Eragon barely had to jog to keep up with his son, but it was still tiring nonetheless.

_What do you have here? _Eragon asked, as he approached the carcusses of a family of deer. Draken began to dig into the youngest one as Eragon and Saphira began talking with each other.

_Where? _Eragon asked.

_In the forest not far from here, _she replied. _Murtagh is on his way here now. _

_I do not know if I can convince the elves, _Eragon said, lowering his head down to chomp down on the stag below him.

_You must hear his story, _Saphira said. _From what he has told me, he risked his life and Thorn's for our child. _

_Where is he now? _

_He and Thorn are out hunting on their own, _Saphira replied. _They wanted to find us first._

_So we wait for them? _Eragon asked. Saphira nodded her head.

_They were attacked by Stave's men, _she explained. _Trust me mate, you will want to hear what your brother has done for this family._

**Chapter 28! A two part Fluffy-action thing going on this one. I want to thank every single reader (those who reviewed and those who haven't) for making this story so popular. I think I will throw all three books here in one mega story, but I want your opinions for it (fanfic is still down on emails so let me know by review). Till next chapter:**

**PEACE! **


	29. Bite Me

**Many should laugh at this! Funny Draken moment and little fluffy brotherly moment with Eragon and Murtagh. You will all love it! FYI one tiny little swear that is said, but it is meant as a curse (used in biblical terms anyway). Don't worry it isn't major and it possibly is the only one I will use. After you read it, you will see why I tossed it in. Please, don't be angry  **

Chapter 29: Bite Me!

_Murtagh! _Eragon shouted telepathically into his brother's head. He watched as the other rider landed in the clearing next to him and Saphira.

"I never saw you as a black dragon," Murtagh chuckled, but he quickly wiped the smile away. "I have some important news to tell."  
_What of? _Eragon asked, watching as Draken hid behind him.

"Me and Thorn were attacked," Murtagh explained. "They wanted to take us and make a trade, but I knew that you would not give up your child for me…you never should. By law he is our nephew and we must protect him just as you and Saphira do."

_Well said brother, _Eragon said, bobbing his large head. _Who attacked you? How many?_

"It started with one man," Murtagh mentioned. "He called himself 'the Butcher' for some odd reason. Nasuada took Zar'oc from me as a part of punishment, so I was unarmed."

_Not quite, _Thorn interrupted, snorting and blinking his wounded eye. _If I recall, your brother charged him with his fists as weapons. Rather courageous going against a human wielding a sword._ Eragon cocked his head and looked at Thorn's eye.

_What happened? _Eragon asked, padding over to his brother's dragon. Thorn turned his head away.

_It was something I asked for, _Thorn replied. _It will remind me of my treachery. _

"Someone hidden in the forest loosed an arrow into it," Murtagh finished. "I healed his sight, but he demanded to have a scar in its place."

_You two risked your lives for our family, _Saphira chimed in, padding over to rub her muzzle against Thorn in a friendly manner. _We are in debt. _Murtagh looked up at Saphira and smiled.

"Well," he said with a grin. "We will do our best to keep him safe."

_Kind words, little one, _Saphira replied, lowering her head so he could rub it. _Would you care to meet your nephew? _

"Let us see the little fellow," Murtagh said with a bright smile. Eragon sidestepped to reveal Draken, who was sitting on his haunches with his back turned and his tail twitching nervously.

_It is okay youngling, _Eragon called comfortably. _We are all family here. _Draken still refused to budge and tossed his head up in ignorance, as if he was too good to be seen by them. _Okay then, _Eragon said in a chuckle. He reached down and clamped his teeth on the back of Draken's neck to lift him into the air. The little dragon squealed and chirped in a loud protest, but his father refused to let him go.

_Behave little one, _Saphira said to Draken, who immediately stopped squirming at her voice. Eragon padded forward until he was in front of Murtagh and Thorn before gently dropping Draken on his scaly rump. The young dragon rose to his paws and cautiously approached Thorn first, sniffing at his large claws. Thorn accidently moved, which spooked him and sent him running to hide behind his mother.

_Child! _Saphira snapped. _Go to your uncle and stop playing! _

_Your mother is right, _Eragon stepped in. _This is no way to treat a member of this family. _Draken lowered his head in apology and waddled back over to Thorn.

_Hello youngling, _Thorn said, gently rubbing his nose against Draken's. Thorn then lifted up his forearm to set it on Draken as if he were giving him a gentle side-hug.

_He is not bad, _Eragon assured. Draken turned to face him and chirped in approval before wobbling off to visit Muragh, who was crouching down in the grass. Instead of waiting for Draken to come near him, Murtagh reached out with his unmarked palm to pet him.

"Hello, my neph…OUCH!" Murtagh suddenly shot his hand back with Draken attached on his fingers, growling while he held on.

_DRAKEN! _Saphira and Eragon both screamed, roaring to gain his attention.

"Get…him…off!" Murtagh said between huffs. Eragon quickly reached in with his muzzle and clamped down hard against his son's neck, causing him to release immediately.

_Oh dear, _Saphira said. _Are you okay Muragh? _

"I suppose I deserved that," Murtagh muttered, shooting a hateful glace at Thorn, who was quite possibly laughing at him. "I want to try it again."

_Very well, _Eragon sighed, releasing Draken from his jaws and dropping him down more forcefully on the ground as a form of punishment for his disobedience. "Come here, nephew." He reached out his hands at a safe distance from Draken's teeth and continued to coax him over. Draken turned to look at his father, and then slowly waddled over to his uncle.

"That a boy," Murtagh said out with a smile. "See? I am not an enemy here, am I?" Draken reached out with his head and brushed up against his marked palm repeatedly, liking the tingling feeling it gave him.

_I will have a discussion with him over this ordeal, _Saphira said, padding in close to see if Murtagh was bloody, but thankfully he only had a few scrapes.

"It was my fault," Murtagh said, turning to look at Thorn. "He told me to wait until Draken was comfortable and I avoided his warning like we would avoid the Death Cap."

_I am glad you are unharmed, _Eragon said. He watched as Murtagh wrapped his arms around Draken into a hug, covering every part of Draken except his wings.

"I remember when you were this small," Murtagh said out loud to Thorn, who shot out a plume of black smoke.

_Those were good memories, _Thorn replied, _at least until we grew older. _

Murtagh sighed and released his nephew, who ran back over to his mom and dad.

"So what shall we do now?" Murtagh asked. "Do you want to attack Stave for doing this to you and your kin?"

_We are still debating that issue, _Eragon replied kindly. _All we really need to do is keep Draken safe until he can leave us and start a life of his own. When dragons reach a certain age, they cannot be stolen. _

"Have you given him his true name?" Muragh whispered low just in case any outsiders were listening in. Eragon nodded.

_Saphira holds that information, _he said. _We will die before giving it to anyone else but our child. _

"Good," Murtagh said louder. "I do not want this little fellow to go through what me and Thorn have."

_We are on our way to Ellesmera, _Eragon explained. _If you would like, I may be able to get you inside with us. I am sure that you would be welcomed for defending us like you did earlier. _

"I would have done it without your honor, brother," Murtagh replied with a kind smile. "I did it for family and that alone. You are my brother and your son is my nephew. I would be damned if I let anyone take that away from me." Eragon watched as Murtagh spat at the ground.

_Thank you, _Eragon said, lowering his head. _What you have done in the past has already been forgiven, but as of now, it has been forgotten. _

_I agree, _Saphira shot in, padding over to scoop up Draken in her mouth. _As of now, you are no less than a trusted brother to our kin. _

"Thank you," Murtagh said, bowing humbly. He turned and placed a hand on Thorn.

_It looks as if we have been redeemed, old friend, _he told Thorn.

_Indeed, _Thorn replied. _We still must be careful. Those men may attempt to strike at us again when we least expect it. _

_I am well aware, _Murtagh sighed. "When do you plan on leaving?" he asked Eragon, who flapped his wings out to stretch them.

_Soon, _he replied. _We need to get our bearings set before leaving. _He looked up towards the sun that was beginning to set. _Northeast, _Eragon said lowly with a small hum in the back of his large throat. _We will have to fly in to where they can identify us well. I do not want any arrows launched at my son. _

_We will be beside you, rider, _Thorn said respectfully. Eragon turned and watched Draken bounce around against Saphira's teeth while she moved.

_Let's go!_

**Next one is going to be good so keep paying attention boys and girls. I also want to thank Marcus for being my editor for a bunch of these chapters. Anyways, there is going to be a lot in the next chapter…including a strange visit from a good 'friend.' Oh crap, too much hints! I better sign off before I give too much away. L8r**

**PEACE!**


	30. Homecoming

Chapter 30: Homecoming

Eragon led the way to Ellesmera with Thorn and Saphira flying beside him. Draken was still in Saphira's teeth and Murtagh was astride Thorn.

_Are you sure that this is a good idea? _Murtagh asked Eragon. He snorted and banked to the right.

_We will find out soon enough, brother, _Eragon replied. _0silon is not far from here. We will land and converse with the elves there to permit us to enter further. _Suddenly, Eragon groaned. _I forgot my tunic at the inn! _He shot out to Saphira. She shook her head and wiggled Draken by doing so.

_I shall go in and buy some clothes for you, _she said. Eragon sighed with relief.

_Where would I be without you? _He asked.

_Naked in Ellesmera, _Saphira replied smugly. Eragon laughed and began to decend into the small town while the other dragons followed. They touched down in a covered part of the forest and watched as Saphira changed to human form after releasing Draken. Her son decided that he wanted to accompany, but Saphira gently placed her hand in front of him to signal that he could not go.

"Stay here little one," Saphira said. Murtagh was in complete shock over the sight he just witnessed.

"First you can turn into a dragon," he tried to comprehend. "Now she can change human? This is madness!"

_Peace brother, _Eragon said, lying on his paws next to Thorn. _She is a beautiful human though is she not? _

"It is not me to judge," Murtagh replied. "I noticed Elvin ears on her. It is strange that she would be a blonde elf, isn't it?"

'_Tis, _Eragon said happily. _I like her that way. It makes her more…unique should I say._

"What is more unique than shape-shifting?" Murtagh asked.

_Good point, _Eragon laughed out. They both turned their attention over to Saphira as she made her way into the town.

- - - - -

"Hello," Saphira said politely, issuing the greeting to a Elvin man who was just a little bit shorter than she was, with jet black hair and soft brown eyes. He repeated the gesture with a bright smile.

"You are new here," the elf laughed out kindly. "The strange thing is that you are an elf like me. How is this so?"

"I am Saphira Brightscales," Saphira explained. "I am Eragon's dragon…and his mate." The elf stared wide-eyed at the title she had given herself.

"Eragon Shadeslayer?" the elf asked. "How?"

"It was a spellcaster's doing," Saphira went in further. "We have a family now and despertly need to reach Ellesmera to converse with Nasuada on an important matter."

"Where is your rider?" the elf asked nervously, still unable to understand that the large dragon that fought in so many battles was standing in front of him in human form.

"He is in dragon form," Saphira said, chuckling at the look of the elf after she finished. "He left his tunic, so I have come here to get him some new clothes."

"Where is he?" the elf repeated again.

"In the forest with Murtagh…?"

"Who?" the elf yelled out. He quickly lowered his voice, remembering that Saphira still deserved his loyalty for her and Eragon's duty to them. "He is a…?"

"Part of our family," Saphira finished. "He has saved us and is seen as a trusted family member."  
"I see," the elf said with a hand on his chin. "What is it you need?"

"Clothes for Eragon," Saphira listed, "and someone who can give us permission to go farther in."

"There is a hut not far from here that has some nice tunics," the elf explained. "I will pass the message on of your return. You will be free to enter into Ellesmera."

"Thank you," Saphira said, inclining her head respectfully, turning away to head towards the hut he pointed out.

"Oh, Saphira," the elf suddenly called out. She turned to look at him. "You must be careful around here with Murtagh. Many here despise him for such treachery. You may find him as family, but we see him as a deadly traitor."

"We know," Saphira replied. "That is one reason why we need to speak with Nasuada."

- - - - -

Eragon watched as his son rolled around on the forest floor in front of him.

"He is rather active is he not?" Murtagh asked, stepping beside Draken to scratch the top of his head. Draken growled playfully and attempted to pounce at his hand.

_Yes he is, _Eragon muttered, still watching his son with unwavering eyes. _He is not human, but I love him with all my heart. _

"I know brother," Murtagh sighed. "It must hurt to know that he has to go through so much."

_It does, _Eragon sighed as well. _Saphira and I have protected him well so far, but we are only two people. There is no army to fight on our side over him. You and your dragon are our only reinforcements. _Murtagh laughed softly and got to his knees to knock around his nephew a little bit.

"Do not worry," Murtagh said, in between grunts. "I will fight beside you until death knocks at my door."

_I certainly hope that it never comes to that, _Eragon muttered again.

_What is it like? _Thorn suddenly asked Eragon, who lifted up his head to gaze at him.

_What do you mean? _Eragon asked back. Thorn lifted his head off of his paws and turned to face him. Eragon watched as a ray of sun peered through the leaves of the trees and splashed across Thorn's scar to make it shine brightly.

_What is it like to have a family?_ Thorn went deeper. _To have something that belongs to you by more than fate? _

_It feels as if your heart is burning, _Eragon said cheerfully. _You wish never for it to be put out. _

_Oh, _Thorn said, lowering his head back down. Eragon sniffed.

_Your time to find a mate will come soon, _Eragon comforted. _Do not lose hope, friend._

_Who said I have lost it? _Thorn said. _I just may have to wait for a time for it. _Eragon nodded at his wise words.

_There is no need to hurry into it anyways, _Eragon said. _If you love someone, it will all come out for the best…like with me and Saphira._

_I will never see any couple happier than you two are, _Thorn replied kindly. _You are very wise, Eragon. Are you sure you are related to this stone head? _Thorn lifted his head up and tossed it towards Murtagh, who shot him an evil glare. Eragon let out a hearty laugh and leaned out to clean his son up with his tongue. Saphira appeared with a few tunics in her hands.

"Is all going well here?" she asked with a wide smile. Eragon lifted up and nodded his head.

_How did it go, love? _Eragon asked.

"We can move in," she explained, setting a tunic in front of her mate. They both watched as Draken dug himself into it and attempted to hide, but his large purple tail was sticking out.

_Little one, _Eragon chuckled. _Those are for humans! _Murtagh and Thorn both laughed at the cute sight, but quickly hid their emotions. Eragon quickly changed into human form and pushed Draken out of his tunic so he could get into it.

_What would be wise for us? _Thorn asked.

"Walk beside us," Saphira said. "Many still do not trust you, but they may think otherwise if they see you with us."

_You are wiser than your mate, _Thorn complemented.

"I may look human," Saphira laughed, "but dragons are meant to be smarter than their riders."

_I resent that, darling, _Eragon said with a chuckle as well. _Let us go!_

- - - - -

"You failed!" Stave exclaimed, unsheathing his saber. Before the man could explain, Stave thrust his blade through his chest and out the other side. "It was a simple task. He should have crumbled like a stone after you hurt Thorn! That was how my brother was able to gain his loyalty!"

"He…?" the man struggled to say between dying breaths, "was willing (cough) to die for his…family!" With that said, the man's eyes rolled back and he hung limp on the sword that Stave was holding.

"Curses!" Stave spat out. "How can I get that dragon? I am running low on time here!" He pulled his sword out of the dead man and cleaned the blood off with his shirt. "I must do this the hard way." He turned to one of the other men he hired. "I need three men and horses for them to ride on," he yelled. "We are making a small journey this afternoon."

- - - - - -

"ERAGON!" Roran screamed joyously, leaping up into the air to tackle his cousin. "Where have you been? It has been almost three months since you departed. Are you and Saphira going to start a family? Am I asking too many questions?

"I have been all over," Eragon answerd. "Yes, we have started a family, and yes you are asking too many questions." Eragon gave his cousin a tight hug. "We have a child now."

"What?" Roran asked excitedly. "Let me see the little bugger!" Saphira approached, holding Draken firmly in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully with his claws clinging to her tunic.

"Meet Draken," she said. "He is our youngling." Roran slowly reached out and pet his brow.

"What colors," Roran exclaimed. He looked over to Eragon. "And I was hoping that me and Katrina would have been the first to start one."

"I bet you, cousin," Eragon laughed. From there, he went on to explain all of the problems that he and Saphira have faced outside of Ellesmera, including Murtagh's confrontation that resulted in Thorns vicious scar.

"You were willing to die for them?" Roran asked quizzically. "But you betrayed them."

"What?" Eragon asked, winking at his brother. "I am sorry, he has never done that."

"No he hasn't," Saphira came in. "He is a trusted member of this family, much like yourself."

"Have you two gone mad?" Roran asked, placing a hand to his brow. "So be it. I do not know if you have been told, but Arya has just arrived back from Surda this morning. She still refuses to believe in your 'abilities.' I think she is going to kill over when she sees that you have a child now." Eragon sighed and nodded his head.

"Where is she…?"

"Argetlam!" A familiar voice called out. Eragon turned to see Arya in front of him with a bright smile. "It has been quite a long time has it not?"

"It has Arya," Eragon said, performing the Elvin greeting. Instead of waving it off like the last time they met, she mirrored the gesture.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Are you and Saphira…?"

"Yes, Arya," Eragon explained. "We have a family now."

"I see," Arya said sadly. "Where is it?"

"In Saphira's arms," Eragon pointed out. Arya turned to see Saphira smiling behind her.  
"You…?" Arya stuttered. "Are human?"

"Yes," Saphira said cheerfully. "It is nice to see you again, Arya." Arya inspected her carefully, noticing her pointy ears and light blonde hair.

"You are beautiful," Arya said. "Eragon is very lucky to have you."

"I count my blessings with him," Saphira replied kindly, inclining her head. "This is our child." Draken shot one eye open and let out a large yawn for a creature of his small size. "Draken is his name."  
"He is the first wild dragon," Arya said breathlessly. "Do you know what this means? You two can bring them back!"

"We know," Eragon stepped in, "but there are some matters we need to work out first."

"Like what?" Arya asked.

"Well besides talking with Nasuada," Eragon explained, "I have a vow that I must keep."

"What are you talking about?" Murtagh came in. "What vow? You never mentioned that?" Eragon turned to Saphira and gave her a sweet smile.

"Saphira," he said, walking over to her. He gently kissed her on her lips. "Do you remember what I asked on our first night in the cliffs?"

"How can I forget that?" Saphira said with a wider smile. "You explained it all to me word-by-word."

"Before anything else gets in the way," Eragon exclaimed, removing one of her hands from Draken's hide and placing it into his own. "I want us to be married here."

"Oh my!" she exclaimed back. "I…I am speechless."  
"Roran, find a Chaplain," Murtagh joked. "It looks as if we are about to have the first Elvin Wedding!"


	31. the Talking Dragon

**I CAN BET NO ONE SAW THIS ONE COMING!! **

Chapter 31: The Talking Dragon

"I cannot believe this!" Roran shouted in the Elvin hallway, resting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "First a dragon hatches for you, and now you are marrying one!"

"It is rather awkward is it not?" Eragon asked with a smile, walking beside him down the hallway. "We love each other more than life itself."

"I had a feeling you two were going to go far together," Roran chuckled out. "I think it was the way you two acted when you were together."

"Possibly," Eragon replied. He remained silent while the two walked down the hall to see

Nasuada and Islanzadi.

"Greetings Eragon," both queens said in unison. "There has been word that you have something very important to tell us."

"There is," Eragon replied. He watched as Roran turned to walk out of the room. "Nasuada, Galbatorix's brother lives. He is after the throne and may try to kill you to get to it."

"So it is true," she said under her breath. "Murtagh was right?"

"That is another matter I would wish to discuss," Eragon cut in. "He risked his life for our family earlier. We would recommend that his exile be lifted for his act."

"So be it," Islanzadi chimed in. "At the way that this is going, we will need help. What has Stave done so far?"

"Last I heard," Eragon explained, "he has gone from town to town in search of those willing to fight with him. I do not know if his followers are a large threat, but Stave is more powerful than any rider I have ever encountered…?"

"Including Galbatorix?" Nasuada asked. Eragon nodded his head.

"He may not have a dragon, but there is something far more powerful inside of him."

"What would you recommend?" Nasuada asked. Eragon placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"This is a place where no one can get into without permission, am I correct?"

"Yes," Islanzadi replied. Eragon took his hand off of his face and snapped his fingers.

"Allow no one to come in," he said. "We can keep you here safe until we discover what he has planned. That way, Ellesmera would be safe, and so would you."

"Eragon," Islanzadi spoke up. "Stave trained with Oromis here. He may know how to get in without our knowing. There are some areas that are not bound by magic."

"Hire bodyguards," Eragon snapped. "As many as you can spare. Never go anywhere without them."

"I appreciate your concern, Argetlam," Nasuada replied. "I shall do so. In the mean time, may you fetch Murtagh and bring him hither?"

"Yes my Lady," Eragon said, inclining his head. He turned and walked back out into the hallway.

- - - - - -

_What are you doing little one? _Saphira asked her son, who was playing in some clothes that were lying in the floor of their old tree house. Draken looked up from underneath one of the tunics and let out a playful growl. Saphira, who was in dragon form, showed her teeth lovingly towards him and shot out a small plume of smoke.

_Life is good with you in it, _she said to him. Draken slowly backed out of the tunics, but the spikes on his hide caught the fabric and attached to him. He yelped and rolled over, only to tangle the tunic around his body. Saphira let out a gentle laugh and lay her head down on her paws on the floor. She thought about moving over to the large bowl, but she would feel more comfortable being in there with Eragon instead of by herself.

_Am I interrupting? _Thorn's voice asked inside of her head. She lifted her head up and looked toward the exit of the home to see Thorn standing in the doorway.

_Not at all, _she replied with a smile. _Come. Make yourself at home. _Thorn snorted and padded over beside her. _Is everything well? _

_Yes, Brightscales, _Thorn replied kindly. _I just would like to watch your youngling as well. _Saphira hummed and lowered her head back down to her paws.

_You may if you wish, _she granted him. _He thinks that Eragon's tunic is an enemy. _Thorn laughed out inside of her head as he watched Draken pounce on the tunic, ripping it with his claws.

_Your father will not be happy with you, _Saphira joked at her child, who whimpered softly before attacking once again. _So, _she said, turning her attention back to Thorn. _How are you? _

_Well, _he replied. _Murtagh is content right now. I left him when Nasuada asked for his presence._

_Do you think it is going well? _Saphira asked. Thorn hummed deeply.

_I feel a strage emotion that is coming from him, _he explained, _it is hard to explain, but it is not bad or threatening._

_It must be love, _Saphira said with a chuckle. _I had a feeling that he and Nasuada were going to be mates soon, it was just a matter of time. _Thorn snorted.

_What made you think that? _Thorn asked.

_Why else would Nasuada keep you two alive? _Saphira asked back in hopes of answering. _It is quite obvious that she has feelings for your rider. _

_Hmm, _Thorn sighed. _You two are quite the lucky ones._

_How so? _Saphira asked, nudging Draken's backside with her snout to bowl him over.

_You have a family, _Thorn explained. _You have that and a loving mate who is willing to give everything to you. _

_Thank you, _Saphira said, lifting her head from her paws while Thorn lay on his. _Your time to find a mate will come soon. Do not lose hope._

_I have not, _Thorn replied calmly, lifting up slighty to brush his snout up against Draken, who was wandering around him. _I would just prefer to take on the fatherly role sometime in the future. _

_Do you not consider Murtagh as your own? _Saphira asked intently.

_Of course, _Thorn replied. _But I want a child by blood. _

_It is understandable, _Saphira muttered, climbing to her paws to chase after her child. _Come here child! _Saphira called to Draken. _It is time for your bath._ She watched as Draken dashed away from her and hid beside Thorn's belly.

_You need to mind your mother, little one, _Thorn told him, but Draken only huddled closer. _Very well, _Thorn murmured. Saphira watched as Thorn rose to his feet to stop hiding him. Draken squeaked and darted quickly down into the study.

_Well I have to go after him, _Saphira said to Thorn. _You are welcome here anytime…?_

"I thought you were watching Draken!" Eragon cheerfully broke in from the study with Draken tucked underneath his arm. "Must I do everything in this house?" Saphira cocked her head and growled, but suddenly stopped when Eragon started laughing.

"It is merely a joke dear," he said, reaching out with his hand to rub Saphira's brow. "How was your evening?"

_I have been watching our child attack your tunics, _Saphira said, looking down at the thrashed clothing on the floor. Eragon sat Draken beside his mother and laughed again.

"I am willing to wager that it was a fun experience?" he asked, still with a wide smile.

_It was entertaining for a time, _Saphira replied. _Thorn stopped by to watch him as well. _Thorn padded over to him and inclined his large head.

"You are a good uncle, Thorn," Eragon said, patting his head. "Thank you."

_Always welcome, _Thorn replied kindly. _Now I have to be off. Murtagh calls. _

"Very well," Eragon said. "We will see each other later on, yes?"

_Of course, _Thorn replied, stepping out of the home and into the air. Eragon sent him a brief wave and turned to face Saphira.

"Tomorrow is going to be a glorious day," he said. "Orik is going to perform the ceremony for us and we will have it down at the stream where we carved our names in the tree."

_I remember that day, _Saphira said, leaning down to bath her son, who was squawking loudly in protest. _How is Arya? _Eragon took off the tunic that he was wearing and transformed into dragon form.

_She is hurt, _Eragon admitted. Saphira sighed.

_It was expected, _she said. _She loves you dearly…?_

_But my heart will always belong to you, _Eragon interrupted her. _Tomorrow will be great. _

Saphira released Draken and watched as he dove again into Eragon's clothes.

_Of course it will, sweetheart, _Saphira replied, rubbing her snout against his. _What are we going to do with our youngling until then? _Eragon looked down and met Draken's gaze from underneath the tunics. He lowered himself down and gently scooped him up with his teeth. Surprisingly, Draken remained silent while being carried. _I have an idea. _Eragon carefully set Draken on the mattress and lay down in front of him on the floor. Saphira lay beside Eragon.

_Who are we, son? _Eragon asked his son, making sure that the answer had to be voicedThey watched as Draken moved his jaw back and forth in strange patterns, as if he were forming the word on his tongue, but then something unexpected happened.

"Parents."

**I am evil!! I have a reason for making him speak and that is this: Watch Dragon Heart and notice that the dragons speak openly with their mouths, and considering that this is before that time, it would just make it more realistic wouldn't it? If you don't like it tho, I have an alternate ending to this chapter that I can put up. Till next one**

**PEACE! **


	32. Death of a Tyrant

**Okay, first off, as you will notice, Draken is a very wise dragon…only because of how much Eragon had shown him during their times together. Also, because so many wanted it, I have explained how Galbatorix was killed. It isn't fully detailed, but it is in there. Enjoy.**

Chapter 32: Death of a Tyrant

_How is he…talking…like a human? _Saphira asked, staring wide-eyed at her son.

"What is wrong?" Draken asked his mother, tilting his head. "Is everything well?"

_This must be the work of the spell, _Eragon said to Saphira. _I knew something like this was bound to happen. _

_We do not know if this is a bad thing though, _Saphira shot back cheerfully. _Perhaps this will make things more…interesting? _

"Mother?" Draken asked, jumping off of the bed. "Why are you looking at me so?"

_Son, _Saphira sighed. _You are talking with your mouth instead of your mind like many of our kind have done before. We are merely concerned. _

"Why?" Draken asked curiously. "I am well, am I not?"

_Yes you are, _Eragon said, reaching down to nuzzle him with his snout. _That is all that matters. We will be able to put aside this minor difference. Can you speak with your mind?_

"I will try," Draken replied in a childlike voice. _Like this? _His voice rang through his parents' heads and they snorted with satisfaction.

_Exactly, child, _Saphira muttered hopefully.

"I prefer to speak like this," Draken snapped, swishing his tail in a confident manner. "It is far easier."

_Very well, _Eragon sighed. _Do as you feel comfortable. _

"Thank you, father," Draken said, lowering his head humbly. Draken looked around the room and turned back around to his family. "Now that I can speak, I have so many questions."

_We are here to answer them, young one, _Saphira replied. Draken brushed himself on her forearm.

"Where are we?"

"Ellesmera," Eragon answered. "It is the safest place one can be." Draken bobbed his head and turned away to examine the tunics that he was playing in earlier.

"What are they?"

_Those, _Saphira replied, _are our clothes that we wear when we are in human form. _

"But they are so…itchy," Draken said, flapping his wings against his side. "Are they comfortable to you?"

_Sometimes, _Eragon answered. _It is better than being naked. _Saphira chuckled at her lover's statement, but Draken growled.

"There is so much to learn here," he said, glancing around the room. "What is this?" Draken asked for his parents to explain everything in the room from the smallest mirror to the largest scroll in the study. Both Saphira and Eragon did not mind such a bombardment of questions.

"I have one more question," Draken said, jumping back up onto the mattress. "How did The Scarred One receive his wound?"

_Scarred one? _Eragon asked, turning to Saphira. _Thorn?_

"Yes, father," Draken answered. "What had happened to him?"

_He was wounded, _Saphira replied. _He and your Uncle Murtagh were ambushed in the forest._

"By who?" Draken asked. Eragon nudged Saphira.

_Should we tell him? _He asked her mentally so Draken could not comprehend it.

_I feel he should know, _Saphira shot back softly. She then turned to face her son. _Draken, there is a very bad man who is after you…?_

"What did I do, Mother?" Draken asked intently, moving down to lie on his paws. Saphira shook her head.

_It is what we did, _she replied. _Draken, you are the first wild dragon in almost two centuries. You see, your father is both my rider and my mate...? _

"What is a rider?" Draken interrupted, flicking his tail to and fro on the bed.

_The protector of this land, _Eragon chimed in. _We use our powers to battle against evil in this region. _

"What power is it that you possess?" Draken continued to ask.

_Magic, _Saphira replied. _All dragons have that power, but it doubles when they are destined to gain a rider. This bad man used to be a dragon rider, but he made a very poor choice and killed his dragon. Now, he plans to take you from us and force you to ride and fight for him._

"That is not fair!" Draken raised his voice. "How could he kill our kind? Do not let him take me, father!"

_We never will, _Eragon promised. _But you need to be wise as well, little one. He is a noble adversary and is a great threat to this family. The rule of the riders is this: A dragon will lay his or her life down for their riders, but if their rider is killed…then they die as well. Your mother and I have another pact formed to where if one dies, the other will follow. _

"What?" Draken asked. "If mother dies, then you will too?"

_I am sorry son, _Eragon said, lowering his head. _I made the vow before you were laid. If anything does happen to us, you are to stay with your uncle and Thorn, do you understand?_

"Yes father," Draken replied sadly, whimpering. "Do not leave me."

_We never plan to, love, _Saphira stepped in. _We want to be a complete family together and in order to do so we all must stay together. _

_Agreed love, _Eragon chimed in. He turned to Draken. _You are our child and we love you dearly. Know that we do not wish to abandon you…ever!_

"I am aware father," Draken said, lifting up his head. "You have shown me that ever since I have hatched."

_You are very wise little Draken, _Saphira murmured. _You know much for your age. _

"Father taught me many words," Draken said. "I kept them all in memory."

_You are an outstanding father, _Saphira told Eragon, who growled pleasingly.

_And you are an incredible mother, _Eragon shot back with a slight chuckle. He turned to face Draken again. _Do you remember our conversation about direction?_

"Of course, father," Draken replied. "The sun is setting now and we are facing it, so that means that we are facing eastward, correct?"

_That is my boy! _Eragon whooped (A/N: Cheered). _Directions are very…?_

"Important," Draken finished.

_Exactly, son, _Eragon replied kindly. _Tomorrow is a big day for all of us, what do you suppose that we do until then? _

"Can you tell me a story?" Draken asked, lifting his head up from his small paws. "One of your many journeys together?"

_I will tell you how we ended tyranny in the kingdom, _Eragon said. Saphira nodded in approval.

"Tyranny?" Draken asked. "What is that?"

_False ruling dear, _Saphira replied, _where one has complete and total control of everything. _She nudged Eragon. _Continue love._

_Very well, _Eragon sighed. _It was during the largest battle in all of Alegeasia. Every elf, dwarf, and human were involved in the conflict. Saphira and me were flying overhead to oversee the battle below._

"Then what happened, father?" Draken asked, moving up to his paws.

_We spotted the wretched king, Galbatorix further down the field, _Saphira butted in. _We watched helplessly as he cut down so many good men with his powerful spells. _

"Was he a rider?" Draken asked.

_Yes and no, _Eragon said. _His true dragon was killed when he was younger, so he stole another rider's dragon and forced it to ride for him.  
_"He was a bad man, was he not?"

_Yes, _Saphira answered. _We flew in quickly and I knocked into his dragon to toss him off of his saddle._

"Saddle?" Draken asked curiously. "So many strange terms. Please continue?"

_Eragon was astride me, _Saphira explained further. _He jumped off after I toppled the other rider and locked blades with him while I leapt to the sky to fight Shruikan._

"His dragon?"

_Yes, _Eragon answered. _He was solid black, and similar to me. Anyways, me and Galbatorix parried blow after blow until he tripped over the body of an Empire soldier and tossed his sword to far away from his reach._

"Did you smite that awful man?" Draken asked. Eragon shook his large head.

_I was about to bring my sword down through his heart, but he grabbed a pike and hoisted it up to where it impaled me in my shoulder._

"What did you do?" Draken asked wide-eyed. Eragon snorted.

_I thrust my blade and took his life, _Eragon finished the story. _Because Shruikan was not his original dragon, he still lived…?_

_But I put an end to that, _Saphira interrupted, snapping her jaws to add to the effect. _With the death of the tyrant, came the new life of freedom. _

"My mother and father are warriors?" Draken asked, cocking his head. "But you killed our own kind? How could you do such a thing mother?"

_Evil had corrupted him, young one, _Saphira replied gently. _In time, you will understand. _Draken shook his head and growled.

_It is getting late and I am hungry, _Eragon mentioned. _Would you like supper, youngling? _

"It would be nice," Draken said politely.

_Very well then, _Saphira said. _I will go and fetch our meals. Father will stay with you until I return._

"Okay mother," Draken replied. "Please hurry back. I still have so many questions!"

_I am still here, little one, _Eragon pointed out. _Any questions you have…I have the answer._

"Why am I different than you and mother?"

**Okay, chapter 32. **

**PEACE**


	33. Thank You Father

**I want to thank my friend Marcus for being my editor per chapter. You are a lot of help buddy.**

Chapter 33: Thank You Father

Eragon carefully leaned down to pick up Draken with his teeth.

_Listen to me, son, _Eragon said kindly, setting his son on the mattress. _Yes, you are quite different, but that is not a bad thing. You are what our outcome was of breeding a human with a dragon._

"But you and mother are both dragons," Draken protested. "How…?"

_Saphira is a true dragon by birth, _Eragon explained. _I may have the appearance of one, but I am human on the inside. It was how I was born. _

"So," Draken attempted to comprehend. "Me talking is the effect of you?"

_Yes, son, _Eragon said. He watched as Draken circled around on the bed and flopped on his side to lie on his wings. _I am sorry that this has happened…?_

"I am not, father," Draken said sleepily, yawning. "It makes me more…unique."

_That it does, son, _Eragon chuckled out. _I would not have it anyway. _Eragon looked around the room and muttered the words to change into human form. He quickly grabbed a green tunic that was lying next to the bed and slipped it on.

"Does it hurt to change?" Draken asked, watching him with one open eye.

"No son," Eragon replied. "It tingles a little, but there is no pain involved."

"How are you able to do that?" Draken asked. Eragon chuckled again softly and sat down on his bed. Draken stretched up to his paws and climbed up into his father's lap, humming deeply.

"I have a spell caster to thank for this," Eragon explained. "She found a spell to change me and your mother." Draken looked up at his father and growled happily.

"I am glad to be your child, father," he said, tucking his head into Eragon's chest. He reached down with his hand to scratch his son's chest.

"I am glad that you are my son," Eragon replied softly. "Where else will I get my exercise playing with you?" Draken's eyes widened as Eragon suddenly flipped him over onto his bed. Draken growled and leapt up at Eragon's hand, but he avoided him.

"Come on son," Eragon laughed. "Study the target and follow it from the beginning to the end."

"Is this a hunting lesson, father?" Draken asked respectively, crouching on the bed. Eragon laughed and held his hand out.

"Attack it, son," Eragon ordered. Draken flapped his wings once and leapt at his hand, striking his palm with his muzzle.

"Smart idea not to bite the one who feeds you," Eragon chuckled again.

"You have raised me well enough to know," Draken growled out playfully, lunging again. Eragon gently sidestepped to avoid him and reached his arm out to catch him underneath his belly.

"Gotcha," Eragon whispered to his child's ear.

"NO FAIR!" Draken shot back, squirming. "You have hands."

"So be it," Eragon laughed. He quickly released his grasp on his child and watched as Draken used his wings to float safely to the ground.

"Father?" Draken asked, waddling towards him.

"Yes son?" Eragon replied with a wide smile.

"When can we go out together again?"

"Soon, little one," Eragon said, kneeling down to scratch Draken's head. "We have the wedding tomorrow and afterwards, Thorn and Murtagh will take you on your very first hunting trip."

"I do not think that I am ready," Draken replied in a saddened tone. "I am still small."

"You are as big as you feel, love," Eragon comforted. "Thorn is a great hunter. He will teach you all you need to know."

"I would rather learn by you, father," Draken retorted, rubbing his head up against Eragon's marked palm. "You have given me such wisdom already."

"I carry no wisdom, child," Eragon said. "Only common sense."

_That is a lie, Eragon, _Saphira's voice chimed in angrily. _You are wiser than Nasuada herself, and you know that._

_Will you ever let me be right for one moment? _Eragon chuckled to her. She giggled softly.

_That would take away all of my fun, _she replied. Eragon turned towards the exit to see Saphira drop off a large amount of jackrabbits on the floor. _Sorry, no deer out at the moment._

_We will be fine, love, _Eragon replied. He took off his tunic and changed again into his dragon form.

"Greetings mother," Draken said, running up to brush against her forearm.

_Hello again, my little one, _Saphira said kindly, leaning down to lick his brow.

"Stop," Draken groaned, trying to escape her tongue.

_You cannot not clean yourself yet, can you? _Eragon asked. Draken craned his neck over his backside and attempted to lick his tail section, but his tongue was too short to reach it.

_Point proven, _Saphira laughed, pressing Draken down to continue to clean him.

_You must wash up before supper, youngling, _Saphira advised, cleaning his wings off. _You know that you need one bath before a meal and another one afterwards._

"Yes mother."

- - - - -

"This way!" Stave whispered to the horsemen behind him. All dismounted and followed him deep into the forest. "I know a way to get in unnoticed."

- - - - -

Dinner was eaten quickly between the family, and Eragon volunteered to dispose of the bones left of the jackrabbits while Saphira could spend time with her child alone.

_I love you, young Draken, _Saphira told him. Draken cocked his head and then placed it to his paws as he lay beside his mother.

"I love you too mother," Draken replied lovingly. "Mother? Why did you hatch for father?"

_Hmm? _Saphira replied. _Oh. Destiny really. I knew that he was going to be my rider and I hatched for him. Neither of us expected for this to happen though. _

"What was it like when you were small?" Draken asked intently, lifting his eyes to meet his mother's.

_Well, _Saphira replied. _I did not know as many words as you do._

"Thank father for his many lectures," Draken replied with a yawn. "He has taught me much over these past days."

_And he will continue to teach, _Saphira replied. _He took good care of me when I was a hatchling. He took me with him on hunting trips, kept me company, and provided me food until I was mature enough to receive my own nourishment._

"No different than me, right mother?"

_Correct, little one, _Saphira mentioned, bobbing her head slightly. _Father loves you with the same passion that he loves me with. He feels that it is his duty to never fail you._

"I do not think that is possible," Draken said, yawning and shutting his eyes. "He has done so much for me already."

_Now you see why I mated him, _Saphira spoke softly, craning her neck down to nuzzle her child. _He is a good father and a loyal mate. _

"You made a fair choice, mother," Draken whispered, drifting off to sleep. "I love you, mother."

_We will always love you too, _Saphira assured, _until the end of time, little one. _

_Aww, _Eragon suddenly chimed into her mind. _Is he asleep?_

_Yes love, _Saphira replied. She turned her head to see Eragon fly into the home.

_Tomorrow is going to be a good day for all of us, _Eragon explained. _Draken will go with Thorn and Murtagh for a hunting lesson after our wedding._

_He will do very well, _Saphira sighed out. _He is wise and thanks you dearly for giving him such wisdom. _

_I know darling, _Eragon said, nuzzling her with his snout. She hummed in approval. _Tomorrow will be the day that we will be labeled as husband and wife._

_I cannot wait, love, _Saphira replied with a large yawn. Eragon showed her his white teeth.

_I believe that it is a good time to call it a night, don't you?" _He asked. Saphira growled lowly.

_There is room in the bowl for one more, _she chuckled, scooting over to give him room. Eragon stepped inside and pressed against her, placing Draken comfortably in between them.

_I love you, my beautiful bride, _Eragon cooed to her, gently licking her cheek. She sighed happily and licked him back.

_Good night, my handsome husband._

**Chapter 33. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a chapter…long and surprising. It should be great. Before I forget, I am heading to a political trip into Washington D.C to support my military friends serving in Iraq and Afghanistan (I have very many friends that are fighting overseas). If any are religious, please keep them in prayer because times are very tough over there and they need encouragement. Thank you…and **

**PEACE!**


	34. First Timer

**Sorry, no comments this time.**

Chapter 34: First-Timer

_Good morning, _Eragon gently whispered into Saphira's ear. _Today is our big day. _Saphira groaned and turned over, knocking Draken into his father.

"Ugh," he whimpered in his sleep. Eragon growled lovingly at his family.

_Come on, _he said, _it is morning! Get up! _

_Can I please have five more moments? _Saphira asked groggily. Eragon snorted.

_Fine then, _Eragon laughed. _Have it your way. _He lowered his head and chomped down on one of her horns that lined her face.

_Stop, _Saphira moaned, trying to push him away with her paws.

_Not until you wake, _Eragon chimed in. _Does this sound familiar some how?_

_It does, _Saphira replied, yawning. She slowly lowered her head to lick her child.

_Time to wake, Draken, _she whispered to him.

"Do I have to?" Draken replied, yawning widely. "It is still early."

_The sun is up and bright, son, _Eragon mentioned. _It is actually pretty late. Rise._

"In a little while," Draken groaned, tossing his head back against his mother and shutting his eyes. Eragon shot out a plume of smoke.

_Then I will make you, _Eragon chuckled out, reaching down with his mouth to scoop up his son. Draken growled and chirped loudly as Eragon hoisted him up to his feet. _Today is a big day for all of us. We must prepare for it. Thorn and Murtagh want to spend some time with us all before our wedding so we need to clean up and be ready to leave._

"Where are we going to go, father?" Draken asked intently, brushing against Eragon's left forearm.

_We are going to journey through the forest, _Saphira stepped in. _Eragon and Murtagh will be preparing for our ceremony while you take a flying lesson with Thorn._

"Can you not teach me?" Draken asked, widening his eyes into a begging look.

_I will more than likely come along, _Saphira replied kindly. _It depends on what gets done. Now we have to get ready! The wedding is tonight just before sunset. _

- - - - -

"Who are you?" an Elfin guard asked the four men dressed in brown cloaks. One suddenly raised his hand to reveal the Gedwey Insignia.

"We are here for Eragon," he said politely. "There is an important matter for us to discuss."

"What of?" the guard dug deeper, gripping the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, the man with the mark placed his other hand inside of his cloak to pull out a dagger and jab it into the poor elf's heart.

- - - - -

"This is a perfect place, brother!" Murtagh exclaimed happily. They both stared in wonder at the stage they had built up beside the stream and directly in front of the weeping willow where Eragon and Saphira's names were carved in.

"It is as beautiful as the day we found it," Eragon replied, dusting off his hands. "In a few hours I will be known as Mister Eragon Brightscales."

"It suits you," Murtagh joked. They watched as Saphira , who was in human form, walked up to the stage to set a few decorations on top and around it.

"It looked marvelous, love," Eragon called to her.

"Thank you," she replied with a humble bow. Suddenly, Draken jumped onto the stage and tripped over one of his legs, knocking him into a solid white vase with white roses sticking out of it. Both Saphira, Eragon, and Murtagh watched in pain and shock as the vase tumbled down to earth, shattering into a million pieces just in front of Draken.

"Sorry," Draken murmured, slowly climbing to his feet. "I did not mean to…?"

"Are you hurt?" Eragon asked.

"No father," Draken replied. "It was an accident."

"I know son," Eragon muttered.

_I am sorry, Eragon, _Thorn's voice clicked into his head. _You trusted me to watch him and I…?_

_It is okay, Thon, _Eragon comforted. _Accidents happen. We are almost done here, so I am going to send Draken back over to you until we are finished._

_Very well, _Thorn replied kindly. _Do you think he is ready to fly?_

_With his size yes, _Eragon muttered, _but with his clumsiness, no. _

_We will work on it in time, friend, _Thorn said confidently. _No task is impossible._

_No but some can prove to be rather difficult, _Eragon laughed out. "Draken? Go back to Thorn and wait there for us, okay?"

"Yes father," Draken sighed. "Are you angry?"

"I cannot be upset towards you," Eragon said with a smile. Draken carefully hopped off of the stage that Eragon and Murtagh built and waddled into the woods to Thorn who was just fifty feet away.

- - - - -

"By the stream, you say?" one of the cloaked figures asked an elf who was literally hogtied and hanging upside-down in an oak tree,

"Who are you?" the elf asked with anger burning in his eyes. The first cloaked figure approached him with a dagger in his right hand.

"The last thing you will ever see!"

- - - - -

"Do you suppose that I am ready, mother?" Draken asked, turning his head to gaze at his parents, who had changed back into dragon form.

_Remember what I told you last night son, _Eragon reminded. _You are as big as you feel. Now you have three great fliers…?_

_Two, _Saphira snapped out mockingly. _You do not count as a great flier. Good yes, but great? That may be asking too much!_

_Hold your tongue, love, _Eragon shot back. _If I remember correctly, we both tied on our last race together. _

_It was only because I let you, _Saphira whispered to herself. Eragon shook her off.

_Listen son, _he explained, flapping open his wings. Thorn and Saphira did the same. _You must use gentle strokes to gain lift. If you flap as if you have gone mad, you will fall like a stone. First, you need to make sure that you can beat your wings in unison._

"Unison?" Draken asked. "At the same time?"

_Yes, _Eragon said, nodding his head. _Thorn will demonstrate the proper take off and you will follow after him. Thorn?_

_Okay, _the red dragon muttered, crouching low to the ground. In one motion, Thorn leapt into the air and brought his wings down in one large stroke against the air to lift him higher.

_Your turn, _Saphira butted in. Draken growled and flapped his wings a few times. He crouched and leapt up into the air, but he forgot to flap his wings and fell straight back to the ground.

_You cannot fly without wings, son, _Eragon chuckled, reaching down to pick his son up to his feet again. _Care to try again? _

"I will not give up!" Draken hissed to himself. He crouched and leapt again, flapping both of his wings in one motion. Eragon and Saphira watched as Draken continued to climb upward until he was right next to Thorn in the sky.

_Very good, nephew, _Thorn cheered, as he flew beside him. _You are a good learner._

"Do you think so?" Draken asked. Once again, he forgot to flap and began falling again.

_Flap, child! _Thorn screamed, but Draken panicked and tucked his wings against him. He squealed in fear as the ground came closer.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried. _He is falling! Do something._ Eragon roared into the sky and leapt into the air in hope to catch his son, but he knew that he would not be able to rescue him.

_NO! _Thorn roared to Eragon, tucking in his wings to dive after him. The forest was approaching quickly and Thorn doubted if he could catch him in time, but he refused to stand by while he fell to his death. Draken still refused to open his wings and Thorn was pushing himself downward as fast as he possibly could go to catch up to him.

_You have to open your wings! _Thorn yelled. Draken continued to plummet and showed no sign of even listening to him.

_I am scared, _Draken suddenly said to Thorn.

_Listen to me, _Thorn screamed over the wind. _Open your wings to slow your decent. If you do not, you will be killed. Do you want your family to mourn your death? _

_No! _Draken replied. Thorn watched as he opened his wings and held them out. The air caught against them and lifted him up, narrowly hitting the top of a birch tree.

_Do not do that again, youngling! _Thorn yelled. _What were you thinking?_

"I do not know, " Draken replied. "I suppose that I merely forgot."

_Well forgetfulness can lead to your downfall, child, _Thorn scolded. _You could have been…?_

_KILLED! _Eragon suddenly roared in, flying beside him and Draken. _Son! What would have happened to you if Thorn was not in the air? You could have been taken from us! How can you possibly forget to flap your wings when you are thousands of feet above the ground?_

_That was very irresponsible, son, _Saphira yelled as well. _We almost lost you if it were not for Thorn._

"I do not know what came over me," Draken said, this time flapping as he was talking. "Perhaps it was just accidental."

_Breaking a vase was accidental, _Eragon said, still aggravated. _Forgetting to do the one thing that can save your life falls under the category of sheer madness! _

_I think he has learned his lesson, _Thorn cut in. _It was a mistake, but it looks as if he is doing quite well on his own now._

_You are to not fly unless me, Thorn, or your mother are beside you, _Eragon scorned. _I will not lose you to this…stupidity!_

"F…fat…father," Draken stuttered, hurt by Eragon's words. "I have disappointed you." Eragon watched as Draken shuddered in the air; he knew that his child was upset by the words that came from his mouth. It was foolish, but it was also his first attempt.

_Son, _Eragon came in, calmer this time. _Forgive me. I just worry for you._

"I know father," Draken sniffled. "I will never fail you again."

_Son, _Saphira stepped in. _If you never fail us, how will you learn? Mistakes make one stronger._

_Your mother is right, little one, _Eragon mentioned. _Do not make us such a promise. We are just glad that you are safe. _He watched as Draken tilted his wings to bank in closer to him.

"It should never happen again."

- - - - - - -

Arya sat with her head in her hands, sobbing silently.

"His heart did belong to her," she whispered. "I knew it." Suddenly, four cloaked figured barged into the small hut that she was in and drew out their daggers.

"Arya?" The leader asked. "Do you not have a wedding to attend?"

"Who are you?" she asked, taking to her defensive stance. "How do you know my name?"

"You are coming with us," another cloaked figure ordered, reaching out to grab the elf. She twisted around and planted a hard kick to his chest, knocking him back and into a wooden table. The other three stood around her with their daggers drawn.

"We want you alive!" the leader said kindly. "Come with us and you will be unharmed."

"How did you even get in here?" Arya yelled. "This place is shielded by magic."

"Fool!" the leader yelled back, pulling off the hood of his cloak. "I was trained in this place."

**PEACE!**


	35. The Wedding Crashers

**I spent a total of seven and a half hours on a plane writing this so it is very long. It is a bit graphic with descriptions involving Saphira (you'll read and discover that) but the next chapter may be worse than my Chapter 16 love scene. We'll see how it all pans out. Please remember, the love scenes I create are not meant to be nasty or vulgar. I avoid going into that much detail to do so. Thank you to all my loyal fans.**

Chapter 35: The Wedding Crashers

Eragon and Saphira met together in the Elvin hallway while Draken went flying with Thorn and Murtagh. Both were in human form, holding hands as they walked through.

"You were a little hard on our child," Saphira sighed. "You hurt him inside."

"I know," Eragon muttered, squeezing her hand lightly. "I do think that I overreacted."

"Perhaps," Saphira said, slowing her steps to where they stopped in front of the exit. "He is flying though, is he not?" Eragon sighed and walked outside with her. They both stood still and listened to the joyful chirps of the robins that were playing in a nearby ash tree.

"Today will be our most memorable moment together!" Eragon whispered romantically into her ear. She smiled and turned to place her lips against his own.

"I will bear the title of your wife proudly, my love," she whispered back, taking her free hand to brush his hair with it. "It is going to be beautiful." They both watched as twelve Elvin women that were dressed in pure white tunics walked towards them on a dirt path. They all had brown hair and green eyes; no lady was taller or shorter than the other. Suddenly, the girls broke out into a loud giggle and rushed over towards Saphira. They continued to laugh as they clamped onto her arms and tried to pull her away, while Eragon chuckled lightly beside her.

"What is happening?" Saphira asked nervously, struggling to break free of the girls' grasps. "What are you doing? Eragon, help!"

"There is no need, love," Eragon chuckled. "They are the bridesmaids. Their job is to prepare you for the ceremony tonight. Trust them."

"What is needed to be done to me?" Saphira asked intently. The girls stopped tugging her and stood to her side, still giggling like school children.

"This is a formal affair," Eragon explained. "I have something for you, but it is with them. You must trust me on this."

"Only because you tell me to," Saphira sighed. She turned to the ladies and sighed again. "Do your worst."

- - - - - - -

"Move it!" Stave yelled, as he forcefully shoved Arya forward. She was bound by some strange type of shackles and was gagged with a dense cloth. She turned around and glared at him.

_Eragon! _Arya screamed mentally. _Help!_

- - - - - -

Saphira was led back into the hallway and was gently pushed into a large royal bedroom. She looked around the room and studied it; until her eyes stopped on the most astounding piece of clothing she had ever seen that was lying on the bed. It was a pure white wedding dress that had heavy traces of sapphire around its edges. The veil was also sapphire in color, but it was more transparent.

"This is yours," the youngest elf of only sixty-five years named Tyran said cheerfully. "You must forgive us. Master Roran explained this custom to us and we are a little…overwhelmed on this matter. You see…elves do not celebrate this."

"It is alright," Saphira replied with a smile. "I am fairly new to this custom myself."

"Shall we get started?" The oldest elf, Wilken asked with a wide grin. Saphira nodded nervously. "Take off your tunic and we will all begin." Saphira obliged and slowly removed the tunic from her body. When she had removed it, she was surprised to see that she did not have on any underwear. She blushed madly at the fact that she was standing naked in front of the ladies, and quickly threw her arms up to cover herself up.

"Do not fret," Tyran soothed. "We are all the same here. I find it strange that you have…?"

"It may have to do with how I change forms," Saphira snapped. "I did not do this by choice!"

"It is alright," Wilken said, attempting to calm her. "Just remove your arms and let us do our job." Saphira sighed again and let down her arms. The twelve girls circled her and began babbling amongst themselves as they inspected every inch of her form.

"He has made a wise decision," she heard one elf exclaim.

"Yes," Tyran exclaimed. "This dress will complement her beautifully. Eragon has made a wise choice" Saphira turned again to face the beautiful dress that was laid out on the bed.

"He chose that?" Saphira asked.

"He designed it," Wilken replied. "He drew it out and sent it to our weavers last night."

"But we were all asleep," Saphira said. "How did he…?"

"Perhaps he snuck away to do it?" Tyran asked. "Either way…are you satisfied with it?"

"Very." Saphira watched as the elves placed on a sapphire silken bra over her breasts. She shuddered at the soft feeling, which only made the elves giggle again.

"It has taken our weavers the longest time to make it like so," Wilken explained, as she helps slide on a silk pair of panties that were the same color as Saphira's bra. "He was very specific in how he wanted the dress to be."

"He did promise to give me his best," Saphira sighed happily.

"My dear," Wilken replied. "You do not know all that he has planned, do you?"

"I know that we must mate after the ceremony," Saphira stated. "Is that not the custom?" The elves burst into kind laughter.

"He has quite a lot more planned than that, dear," Wilken said. "He plans to fly you to a place called 'the cliffs' after the ceremony." Saphira blushed madly and turned her face to cover it.

"…Where we conceived our first young," Saphira sighed out. "How…romantic of him."

"That is not all," another Elvin girl spoke up. "He also plans to take you to the…?" The girl was quickly silenced by Wilken, who had placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"That is a surprise," Wilken shot out. "We do not wish to ruin it."

"I see," Saphira muttered, as the elves put on her wedding dress. She studied herself in a large mirror that was hanging off of a nearby wall. "Leave it to my mate to make matters more…complex."

- - - - - -

_Arya! _Eragon shouted after catching the elf's plea. _What is wrong? Where are you?_

_I have been captured, _she replied. _There is a man who wants to trade me for your child! _

_Arya, _Eragon muttered. _What can I do? I cannot give away my child, even if it was Saphira who was captured. Tell me where you are? _

_They are blindfolding me, _Arya replied in a very saddened tone. _They have mentioned a lot about your wedding. I will sacrifice myself for your family and have him kill me. I have nothing to live for anyways._

_Arya NO! _Eragon screamed, but he quickly discovered that she had broke the mental link between them.

- - - - - -

"I am beautiful," Saphira sighed happily. "Will my mate approve of this?"

"He would be a fool not to," Tyran replied, adjusting the back of Saphira's dress. "We must hurry! Outside is a carriage that will take us to the stream. Your 'mate' will meet us there!" Saphira smiled and picked up her dress to where she could walk and not trip on it. They all made their way outside and quickly ran into Saphira's husband-to-be, who was panting breathlessly.

"It is Arya!" Eragon puffed. "Stave has taken her in hopes for us to trade our child for her life." He paused. "He may bring her to our wedding!"

"This is horrible!" Saphira exclaimed. "What shall we do?"

"To you remember what Brom did so long ago?" Eragon asked. Saphira shook her head.

"Think hard, darling!" Eragon replied sternly. "What did he do with the toll man on the bridge? He tricked him!"

"That is a logical idea," Saphira stated. "How do you plan to do this?" Eragon pointed to Wilken.

"Swap clothes," he ordered. "We will set up decoys. Wilken will pose as you and I will have Roran wear my finest tunic and pose as me. We must tell Orik too! Make sure that your hair is completely covered, Wilken. He knows that Saphira is a blonde." Eragon paused and nodded his head at Saphira, who had taken off the dress to where she was standing in her silken underwear. "You do look stunning," Eragon told her. "With…and without the wedding dress. Did you like what I picked for you?"

"I fell in love with it," Saphira replied, tossing on Wilken's pure white tunic. She was surprised to discover that Wilken's tunic had a hood, so she quickly flipped it up and over her head to conceal her identity. Eragon waited until the girls were finished and reached out to take Saphira's hand.

"Shall we?" Eragon asked.

"Let's."

- - - - - - - -

"It should not be much further!" Arya heard one of Stave's guards exclaim. There were four guards in total along with Stave, who was holding Arya by her hair. They all cut through the forest and stopped at the foot of a shallow stream. Just across it was a beautifully decorated stage with vases of multi-colored roses and other flowers sitting along the front edge. In front of the stage were one hundred elves that were sitting Indian-style on the ground in white tunics, but they left a clear isle that went separated them into two different sections. In the back were four humans. Stave guessed that they were Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, and his least favorite, Murtagh. All the humans were sitting side-by-side in the back.

"Draken and Thorn are here somewhere," Stave advised. "Look for them!" After scanning the grounds, his eyes ran over a massive red colored dragon that was lying on his paws, only a few hundred feet from the stage, and Draken was playing with a grasshopper in front of him. "Marvelous! The trade should not fail! If I am lucky, I may be able to kill Nasuada and rise to the throne! I can surly kill two birds with one heavy stone!"

"Sire," one of his guards said softly. "They are starting the ceremony! We need to cross silently." Stave watched as a small Dwarf ascended the steps on the side of the stage and clapped his hands together.

"This is a new custom for me," the Dwarf explained in his usual Dwarfish grumble, "but Eragon be a good friend to us Dwarves. I am honored to have such a…privilege to bind these young souls together under our gods. May the two who wish to be bound in love step forward."

"There they are!" Stave's last guard exclaimed silently, as they started crossing the river.

_Eragon, _Arya tried to contact him. _It is a trap. He refused to kill me! Do not go up there!_

_I know, _Eragon replied. _Do not worry. _Suddenly, he shut of the link between them.  
"Get up!" Stave ordered, as he shoved her again with the hand that was not holding her hair.

"What be this?" the dwarf suddenly shouted, pointing at Stave and his men that were crossing the stream. "You are late for the ceremony! So much disrespect for young Shadeslayer should be punishable by death!"

"Be quiet, you little Nom!" Stave shouted, drawing a dagger from his tunic. He watched as Eragon and Saphira stood still with their backs to him. This further enraged Stave and caused him to trudge further into the ceremony. All of the elves swore and cursed him, feeling guilty for leaving their weapons at their homes and all were too fearful of using their magic due to the fact that it could hurt Arya in the process. "Face me!" Stave screamed. "Or I kill her!" He continued to walk forward, passing the four humans on his right side. The four guards spread out through the crowd and turned to watch Thorn lift off with Draken hanging from his mouth.

"He took Draken!" the first guard screamed. Stave shook his head.

"Foolish choice," Stave yelled to Eragon, who still had refused to turn his head. "Why will you not face me?"

"Because that is not me!" A voice rose up from behind him. Stave turned to meet a heavy fist, which brought him down to the floor and knocked his saber from his hands. Murtagh quickly rushed in to escort Arya to safety while the man who hit Stave continued to pummel him on the ground. They continued to roll around on the floor, punching and kicking each other in the process.

"You?" Stave asked, locking eyes with his assailant.

"Yes," the man said. Stave watched as the man lifted up one of his hands to hold it over his face. It was a marked palm.

"You…tricked me!" Stave shouted, rolling over to get free of Eragon's grasp. It was useless.

"You have threatened my family," Eragon growled, reaching behind him to pick up the sword the Stave had dropped, "you killed many innocent people, and you put my friend's life at risk. Stave, you will find no mercy here!" Eragon quickly leapt to his feet and thrust the saber deep into Stave's stomach, to where the tip of his blade dug into the dirt below him. Stave screamed in agony, but soon grew limp as Eragon withdrew his blade. "That was for my son!" Seeing their commander lying limp, the four other soldiers turned tail and ran for the forest. Eragon spat on the body as he turned away to see Saphira, who was standing by with the other bridesmaids.

"Is he…?" Saphira asked. Eragon nodded his head.

"It was a well played trick, love," Eragon replied, taking her into a firm embrace. "I told you this would be the most memorable day of our lives."

"Yes," Saphira sighed, leaning in to kiss him. "I am glad that he is gone." Eragon turned to watch two elves casually lift up Stave's body and toss him into the stream. The body began drifting away by the gentle current until it was out of sight. "We are free to be a family again."

"There is one thing that does worry me," Eragon muttered. He quickly shook his head. "Never mind." He turned to look into the sky after hearing the familiar thumps of dragon's wings.

_Thorn, _Eragon called. _Nice work. Is Draken safe? _

_Of course, _Thorn replied.

_Carrying him off in your mouth was a nice touch, _Eragon explained. _He never knew that Draken could fly. _

_That was what I had figured, _Thorn replied. _Now, may we continue with the true ceremony? The sun is supposed to set in just a few hours and you need to remember your plans for this evening._

_Thank you, _Eragon muttered. He turned again to face Saphira. "You need to get that dress back on dear. We have a wedding to do!"

- - - - - -

_He is not the only one who can play tricks!_

- - - - - -

Eragon stood tall beside his bride with his hand held firmly in hers. They were both dressed in white, except for the sapphire touches on Saphira's dress. They stood proudly in front of Orik with Draken sitting at his father's side.

"Do you Saphira," Orik began, "take this man beside you to bear the title of your husband? Will you nurture him, love him, and protect him until the end of your days?"

"I will always," Saphira replied, bowing her head respectively.

"Do you Eragon," Orik continued, "take this woman to bear the title of your wife? Will you watch over her, love her, and provide shelter for her until the end of your days?"

"That and then some," Eragon replied cunningly, turning to wink at his bride.

"Well then," Orik exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "By the gods of the Dwarves and Humans alike, I now…?" He paused to scratch his head. "Is it man and wife…or man and dragon? You have confused me yet, you have!"

"Just choose one Orik!" Eragon said in an annoyed tone.

"Very well," he huffed. "Man and wife, you two be. Now hurry up and kiss! The mead is getting warm!" The audience laughed loudly as Eragon removed his hand from hers and pressed his lips against Saphira's even more passionately than the first time they had done so. Before giving her a chance to say a word, Eragon scooped her up "bridal-style" and carried her off of the stage.

"Daylight is burning, my love," Eragon told her. "We have much that is planned."

"What is that?" Saphira asked. Eragon looked down to see Draken padding in front of him.

"Father?" Draken asked. "Where will I go?"

"You shall spend the evening with your uncle and Thorn," Saphira said before Eragon had the chance. "I have a feeling that this will be a very beautiful 'honeymoon.'"

**Okay, I tried to make as much sense as possible. I must give credit to a person (sorry for forgetting who) who suggested having con men as the enemy. I flipped it and made Eragon do the trick. He switched clothes with Roran and sat next to Katrina while Saphira switched clothes with Wilken and stood with the other bridesmaids. I hope that makes sense. Also, I am thinking about resigning from Fan Fiction after the completion of this story. Not known yet, but in progress. **

**PEACE! **


	36. Honeymooners

**(Sighing). With all of the complaints about me retiring, I guess I really can't. Lol. Looks like I will hang on a bit longer just for those loyal fans. Okay, this chapter is way on the graphic side. Actually more than my last love scene. It is up to you to tell me if the rating needs to go up so please keep me out of trouble here! You should all enjoy this one…once again the scenes are not meant to be nasty or vulgar, only romantic and passionate. If you want nasty, I am quite positive that you can find those in the M rated stories (I actually keep clear of those). Okay, long and good. Enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Honeymooners

"Saphira," Eragon gently cooed into her ear. She shivered at his voice. "I love you more than life itself."

"I feel the same way, my love," she replied softly. Eragon lifted his head away from her and turned to the East.

"Thanks to Stave I have to change some plans," he chuckled. "We have to hurry though."

"Where is it that you want to take me?" Saphira asked intently. Both were standing in their tree house, listening to the conversations of the elves below them. Saphira had changed from her wedding dress and Eragon had put on a less casual tunic than the one he wore.

"That would ruin the surprise," Eragon replied. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black scarf. From there, he moved behind Saphira and placed it over her eyes. "You will ride on me there and I do not want you to peek. Will you trust me?"

"Of course," Saphira replied as he tightened the knot on the blindfold. Eragon stepped back, took off his tunic, and whispered the spell to shift him into his dragon form and crouched down so Saphira could mount him.

_Please grab my tunic, _Eragon asked politely. He used his claws to pick it up and place it in her hands. It was rather difficult for her to mount him, being blindfolded, but she managed thanks to Eragon's directions.

_Hold on, _Eragon advised, as he spread his wings and took flight. Saphira placed all of her trust in her new husband and smiled widely as they flew.

_Is it the cliffs? _Saphira asked.

_It was going to be, _Eragon replied. _Stave ruined our visit. Now I had to drop one to get to the other._

_The other? _Saphira dug deeper. _What do you mean?_

_I have another area that I want us to go to, _Eragon explained, careful not to give out too much information. _No more questions dear. We are going to be there soon. _Saphira sighed and Eragon snorted loudly. He caught a cool updraft and ascended higher into the air. After a short flight, he touched down on the top of a rocky mountain.

_You may remove the scarf, love, _Eragon said cheerfully, as he crouched down again for her to dismount him. She smiled again and took off her blindfold, only to stare wide-eyed at what was before here.

_The Stone of Broken Eggs? _Saphira asked in astonishment. Eragon nodded his large scaly head.

_This is where our relationship grew together, _Eragon mentioned. _I remember watching the sun fall at these peaks. _

_I remember it quite well dear, _Saphira replied, stroking the scales on her husband's side. He growled with pleasure from her touch.

_That is not all, _Eragon said mischievously. He began padding forward on the hard rocky ground until he stopped at the edge of a steep cliff that overlooked the forests of Ellesmera. _Come and sit beside me. _Eragon said the words to change him again and waited for Saphira to hand him his tunic. He slipped it on and led Saphira to the edge of the cliff to where they sat there.

"You will never believe this," Eragon exclaimed, as he briefly looked to his side. They were facing south and the sunset was just to their right side, but the sunset was not the important factor.

"What is it?" Saphira asked curiously. Eragon pointed out towards the forest and grinned.

"This is something the elves have created for us," Eragon explained. "Watch!" Suddenly, two bright lines streaked across the sky, only to explode loudly in red and green fireballs. The noise caused Saphira to jump, but Eragon gently grabbed her by her shoulder to steady her nerves. Three more streaks shot upwards and combined in the air to design a beautiful array of multicolored balls of flame. Saphira's eyes widened and her mouth was agape as Eragon wrapped his arm around her to pull her in closer.

"They call these 'fireworks,'" Eragon informed, still smiling at her amusement.

"They are beautiful!" she exclaimed breathlessly, watching four more streaks explode in the air. "You are always full of surprises."

"I aim to please, darling," Eragon said with a heavy chuckle. "This is the highest point in the forest. If we went to the cliffs, these could not be seen."

"I understand," Saphira sighed, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat together in each other's arms while the fireworks continued in front of them; neither wanting to let go.

"Here is the finale!" Eragon shouted joyously. "Someone told me that Ayra planned this just for us."

"What is it?" Saphira asked. Suddenly, the sky was filled with different color streaks of red, green, blue, and purple. Every streak exploded at the right time to create a fiery wall of different colors in the night air. Suddenly, the different colors began to merge together in the sky to form a picture of something that was not quite clear to them, until it was finished.

"ERAGON!" Saphira yelled happily. "Arya did this? Look!" She pointed to the picture, which showed the faces of Eragon, Saphira, who was in dragon form, and their son, Draken. It was beautifully created and there was no flaw.

_Just like a fairth, _Arya's voice chimed in weakly. _I hope it did not disappoint._

_No, _Eragon replied, pulling Saphira closer to him. _I know that was a difficult task, and we thank you dearly for it._

_You saved me, _Arya replied. _Consider this a favor that was returned. _Eragon smiled as she shut of the communication link and turned to gaze at his wife.

"This was the surprise," Eragon said, playing with her blonde locks. "Arya just added onto it."

"It was very kind of her," Saphira replied with a sweet, gentle smile. "What else do you have planned, my sweet love?"

"It is dark now," Eragon sighed. "I really do not know." Saphira laughed and stood up. From there she slid off her blue tunic to pull off her underwear.

"This time, you are flying on me!"

- - - - - -

"Uncle?" Draken asked Murtagh, who was sitting on a fallen tree. Murtagh looked up at the dragon and smiled, realizing that he was getting larger by the day.

"Yes?" Murtagh replied kindly, climbing up to his feet.

"Why are we out here at night?"

"We shall sleep under the stars little nephew," Murtagh explained. "Thorn and I will be beside you."

"Why sleep outside when we have a home in Elle…Elles…?"

"Ellesmera?" Muragh finished with a smile. "You mother and father need the house tonight. We will make this an amusing matter, Draken. Will you give it a chance?" Suddenly, the familiar sound of beating wings filled the night air. "Dinner has arrived!" Murtagh looked up and whistled.

_What did you catch? _He asked his dragon.

_I managed to catch two deer next to the stream, _Thorn replied. _They should do nicely. _

_Thank you friend, _Murtagh said as Thorn touched down with his hind legs. In Thorns arms lay two large deer. Thorn turned to look at Draken.

_Here you go, _Thorn said, dropping one of the deer in front of Draken, who pounced on it excitedly.

"When will I be able to hunt like my father?" Draken asked, biting into the meat of the fallen deer. Thorn and Murtagh both chuckled.

"Soon, nephew," Murtagh replied. "We will work on it tonight."

"I want father to teach me!" Draken snapped, while licking the blood off of his chops. "He is so wise."

_Well then, _Thorn replied, _I suppose we will have to find something else to do tonight. Any ideas, Rider? _

_I have none._

"Uncle?" Draken asked. "How come mother and father need our home?" Murtagh chocked and coughed for a second.

"You are not old enough to understand that one yet."

- - - - -

Saphira tossed her underwear to Eragon and slipped on her tunic again. She said the spell and transformed into her true self, crouching low so Eragon could mount her.

"Where are you going to take me?" Eragon asked out loud, holding her underwear in one hand and the spike on her neck with the other. She snorted.

_This time, it is my surprise! _Saphira exclaimed lustfully. _Hold on to something, and hold on tight. _

_I only have one hand! _Eragon snapped playfully. Suddenly, Saphira leapt into the sky and dove down from the cliff. She opened up her wings and quickly soared into the air, beating her wings faster to gain more momentum.

_We have not flown together in quite a while, _she said gently, as if she was not even tired from beating her wings so rapidly. _I know that you have missed having a flight…like this._

_I have, _Eragon admitted. _Show me what you got, my love! _Saphira growled softly and dove to the forest, just grazing the tops of the trees with her claws. Eragon held on tightly with his free hand and laughed uncontrollably at the immense feeling of being so…free.

"I can never grow tired of this!" Eragon shouted over the wind in his face. Saphira looked back and gazed at him with her bright sapphire eyes.

"They are doing it again!" He exclaimed. "They are glowing."

_No idea why, _Saphira replied. _It seems that they only do it at night…?_

…_When we are together, _Eragon finished. _It must mean something about our love. _Saphira growled again and rolled to the left; she was so close to the trees that Eragon could have pulled off branches while she rolled.

_We are almost there! _Saphira panted suddenly. It was not a tired type of pant, but more passionate. It was if she was anxious to reach her destination. Eragon looked ahead to see that she was flying straight for Ellesmera; straight for their home.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked, but Saphira didn't answer. Instead, she picked up her speed and pushed forward towards the home. She flew through the entrance and slid across the hardwood floor, tossing Eragon on the bed in front of her. He laughed and dropped her underwear on the floor.

"At least it was a soft landing," he muttered comically, as he got back to his feet. Saphira turned to face the house's entrance.

_I am sorry, _she replied with a small giggle. _I was having so much fun. _Eragon walked over to her and placed his hand on her side. She shuddered at his touch and shot out a gentle whisk of smoke. They both stood silently as they watched the dark forest from inside their home until Saphira craned her neck to lick Eragon's cheek.

"What do you want?" Eragon asked jokingly. Saphira growled.

_I am sure that you can guess, _Saphira replied huskily. _We have the home to ourselves. _Eragon broke into a nervous laughter.

_I did tell you what was done during a honeymoon, huh? _Eragon thought to her, making her hum loudly in approval. She nudged his head with her snout.

_Will you give me a daughter this time? _Saphira asked. Eragon smiled mischievously and grabbed her by her nostrils to look into her sapphire eyes. Neither one looked away.

"Honia!" Eragon chanted, still holding Saphira's nostrils. He transformed and ripped the tunic off of his body, but he paid no mind to it. His wife was calling for him and was begging for another child. He promised her to give her his best, and he refused to break that promise to her. He looked to see that his white claws were resting on her snout comfortably with her growling in approval. He leaned forward and gingerly licked her snout, while pulling his arms away from here. Her scent was strong, just like the first time. Saphira tauntingly pulled away and padded over to the large bowl in the middle of the floor, swishing her tail in an entrancing motion. Eragon followed her closely, taking in the scent she had released. She stepped into the bowl and lay down on her side, scooting over to give her lover some room to get beside her.

_Just like in our nest, _Saphira whispered, twitching her wings slightly as Eragon brushed up against her body to enter the bowl with her.

_I love you,_ Eragon whispered gently into her mind. _I want this to be as perfect as our first time. _Suddenly, Eragon shot up and shifted to human form. Saphira watched with pleading eyes as he ran throughout their home, gathering a large amount of candles from the study and other rooms. He placed all of the candles around the bowl with perfect spacing and jumped back into the bowl next to her.

"This should do the trick," he whispered. "Brisingr!" He raised his hand up and watched as the wicks of the candles lit, surrounding the bowl with a gentle soft light. He looked back down to Saphira and whispered the words to change him back to dragon form.

_I like it, _Saphira said as Eragon moved closer beside her. _It gives off such a great…feeling. _

_It is called romance dear, _Eragon explained. _It intensifies the mood between us. _Eragon brushed against her muzzle again and gently flicked out his tongue to lick her cheek. _I never fathomed that we would be here as husband and wife._

_I am glad that we are, _Saphira replied back with a soft growl. Eragon knew that it was time for the two to combine as spouses and he refused to keep her waiting.

_I love you, my dear wife, _Eragon whispered, as he slowly slid into her. She flinched as if it were her first time, but a pleasing sigh from her made Eragon think otherwise.

_I will always love you, _Saphira whispered, as they remained still in the candlelight. _There is nothing that could break our bond together. _She moaned briefly as Eragon pressed deeper. _Remember that._

_I will never forget it, _Eragon whispered, increasing his movements to get more subtle sighs and moans from his new wife. Saphira rolled over slowly to put Eragon on his back while she rested on top of him. She leaned down and began nibbling tenderly on his chin, moving on her own. Eragon could not complain about it.

_I love you, _she whispered, biting harder as she moved against him. Instead of Eragon turning her over like the last encounter, he remained on his back and allowed Saphira to continue on her own. It was as magical as Eragon expected it. The candles' light mixed perfectly together to form an orange glow around the room while the two danced passionately inside of the bowl together. Nothing could ruin the moment as they began to reach their climax. Both growled lovingly as they released and withdrew from each other, after thirty complete minutes of making love. Saphira was panting heavily, and Eragon was out of breath as well.

_I missed that, _Saphira huffed, as she turned to her side to lay facing her husband. Eragon showed his teeth in a small grin.

_Was it as good as our first time? _Eragon asked, lifting up his wing to cover her with it. She sighed.

_I believe that it was better, _she replied. _Next time, I think we should do this…in human form. After all, I suppose that I owe you that._

_Do not do what you don't want to, _Eragon stated, gently rubbing his muzzle against her's. _I do not want to risk you having to wait nine months before changing into your true self again. Plus, we do not know what affect this will have on a human child. I do not want to take that chance yet…but if you wish for it then I will do it gladly._

_This is why I love you, Eragon, _Saphira whispered passionately, as she slowly closed her eyes. _You strive to make me happy._

_Have I succeeded? _Eragon asked. Saphira showed her teeth, still keeping her eyes shut.

_You can never disappoint me, _she replied. _I do not intend to disappoint you either. _She growled and moved her head up against his chest.

_Was this what you had expected? _Eragon asked. _Was it all worth it, love?_

_Every second, _Saphira said with slight emphasis. _This has been an incredible honeymoon. It is quite a shame that we cannot do this every night. _

_Draken will be old enough to leave us in time, darling, _Eragon comforted, gently licking away some beads of sweat that had formed on her brow. _We must be patient. There will be times when we can again…and times when we will have to wait. _

_I do not like waiting, _Saphira protested in a small, childlike voice. _Especially when you are so good at mating. _

_We just will have to make due, my dear, _Eragon whispered. _Now you must rest. Draken will be back tomorrow morning, and I have a feeling that he is going to want to do something with us. _

_You know your child very well, _Saphira replied softly, as sleep began to overpower her. _You are the best father any child could deserve._

_And you are the better mother, _Eragon chuckled softer, licking her cheek. _Good night, my precious flower._

_Never heard that one before, _Saphira snickered, fluttering her eyes open. _I like it though. This truly was a great night, love._

_It was, _Eragon replied. _Hopefully more may come soon. _

_Perhaps, _Saphira sighed. _I do not wish to go to bed yet. I may be tired, but when tomorrow comes, I may not be able to lay like this with you until our young leave our home. _

_You should not be so negative, _Eragon advised. _If you wish to stay awake then I will stay beside you until we both fall into slumber together. _Saphira looked up and muttered the word to change her into human form. Eragon looked up at her.

_What are you doing? _He asked, but Saphira shook her head and smiled. _What if you are gravid?_ She shook her head again.

"It takes a day for me to know,"she said, rubbing her stomach for emphasis. "I believe that I am safe until later on in the afternoon."Eragon snorted pleasingly and climbed slowly up to his feet.

_Join me on your bed, dear, _she told him mentally. _If we are to stay awake, I want to do so in your arms instead of beside your claws._

**Next chapter should be pretty good too. I actually want to get in a lot more of these scenes because that is usually what a husband and wife do to still love each other. Any complaints and I will change my approach. Let's see what happens in the next chapter!**

**PEACE! **


	37. The Morning After

**Many are going to like this one! **

Chapter 37: The Morning After

Eragon slowly opened his eyes as the sun shown into their home. His arms were wrapped around Saphira's as the two lay nude against each other. Saphira was snoring with a smile lit across her face.

_You are so beautiful, _Eragon thought, stroking her blonde hair while she slept. She did not stir or make any noises while he did so. Eragon leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, which made her smile brighter. She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning," she sighed happily. Eragon kissed her forehead again and smiled at her.

"I did not wish to wake you," Eragon replied in a whisper. Saphira groaned slightly and turned over to where she was on her back.

"You did no such thing," she shot back, never dropping her grin. "I am a little sore from last night, my love." Eragon chuckled and placed his hand on her thigh.

"We both are, darling," Eragon said, still laughing. Saphira turned her head to place her lips against his.

"I actually hope that I am not with child," Saphira said softly. "I like being with you in this form."

"Well," Eragon replied, rubbing his hand up from her thigh to her chest. "Only time will tell us. Do you need to change and see?" Saphira sighed again and shot up from the mattress. She stood to her feet and slid on her sapphire tunic.  
"Honia," she chanted. Eragon watched as she transformed into her true form and smiled at her.

"Well?" Eragon asked, getting up to walk over to her. Saphira lifted her head up and snorted.

_I feel nothing unusual, _Saphira replied. _I do not think that we were successful this time. _

_I am sorry, _Eragon muttered, lowering his head. _You wanted a daughter…and I failed you. _

_Perhaps it is just too soon to tell? _Saphira comforted. _If I am not with child, then we should rejoice! It means that we can have more…'fun'…together. _Eragon laughed heartedly and placed his hand out for Saphira to press against his palm with her head. _Draken shall be back in the afternoon, _Saphira said, lifting her head up from Eragon's palm. _I wonder what our youngling has been doing? _

- - - - - - -

Draken was sleeping against Thorn's side along with his uncle as the sun rose up to greet them. He shot open his eyes and then quickly squinted at the bright light. He felt strange this morning; taller…older. He felt awkward and could not explain why.

"Good morning," Murtagh said, stretching his arms and setting them on Thorn's side. The large dragon snorted and opend his eyes.

_Sorry, _Murtagh told him with a snicker. _I always thought you were a hard sleeper._

_Only my hide is rough, _Thorn replied with a chuckle. Murtagh laughed out loud and reached down to rub Draken's head. He suddenly stopped and stared at him.

"You have grown!" Murtagh said enthusiastically. Draken slowly climbed to his paws. What Murtagh said was true: he had grown to where his head stopped at the end of Thorn's chest. His wings were larger as well and his claws have curved inward at a steeper angle. "How old are you again?"

"About four months," Draken replied, craning his neck to get a good look at himself. "I do not recall being this tall last night."

"That is because you weren't," Murtagh said, reaching out to scratch his nephew's head. "Your mother and father will be very pleased." Thorn turned his head to look at Draken as well.

_My word, _Thorn exclaimed. _You are a giant, little one. In a few more weeks you may size up to me. _Thorn was actually the youngest dragon compared to Saphira and he was just a few inches shorter than she was.

"It feels strange," Draken said, reaching around to lick some dirt off of his tail; a feat in which he could not do when he was a little hatchling. "I had to have grown over a foot in one night!"

"Dragons do that," Murtagh said. "That was how Thorn grew, and it was how your mother did as well. The odd thing is the fact that they hit a growth spurt between five to six months and you are only four months old." Draken looked down at his sharp talons and dug into the soil with them.

"I feel powerful," Draken muttered, scratching the dirt away with his longer claws.

"You are still young," Murtagh said. "Remember that Thorn and your parents are stronger. Always respect them." Thorn nodded his head in approval to his rider's wise choice of words.

"I shall, uncle," Draken replied humbly. He bowed his head to show further respect. "What else are we to do? It is morning and I am hungry."

"Do you want your father to teach you how to hunt?" Murtagh asked. "If so, you may have to wait to eat a meal." Draken groaned and tucked his wings tighter to his form.

"I suppose we shall begin our lesson."

- - - - - - -

"Anything yet?"

_Nothing, _Saphira replied, lying inside of the bowl with Eragon pacing in front of her.

"I know you wanted another child…?"

_Eragon, _Saphira pleaded in a long drawn out sigh. _Do not take this so badly. _She lifted up her wings and snorted. _Come hither, my love. Come inside and relax. _Eragon sighed and stepped into the bowl. He lay down in it and placed his head to her belly. _There, _Saphira said. _Do you feel better? _

"I always do when I am close to you," Eragon said softly, patting her side with his marked palm. "I feel bad for Thorn."

_Why is that, dear?_

"He has no dragoness who can take care of him," Eragon replied sadly. "Imagine having to wait for that chance, possibly doubting if it would ever come."

_Why do you think I wanted a daughter? _Saphira asked. _Every being needs a companion and because I am bound to you, Thorn must wait for his spouse to arise. If I had no feelings of love…and lust…for you, I would have been his mate, but I love you and not him. _Eragon chuckled and took his hand off of her side.

"I feel bad still," he said. "We want to raise a daughter and force her to mate with him. What if she does not like our decision."

_It is either Thorn or her brother, _Saphira chuckled, _for her to decide on. I surely hope that she would choose Thorn instead of her own sibling. We will not force love onto her if we bear a daughter. It will be her decision._

"Wise idea, my darling," Eragon said. "If we had a daughter…what would we name her?"

_Savanna? _Saphira asked. _I heard that name when we were in the Varden and I liked it. _

"What about Verenessa?" Eragon asked. Saphira shook her head.

_It reminds me too much of my mother's name, _Saphira said. _Jasmine? _

"I do not think that it fits," Eragon muttered. "We should wait until we bear one before deciding a name for her."

_Wise choice, _Saphira said. _I wonder what color she would be? _

"Any color will be fine," Eragon said. He suddenly laughed. "Just as long as she does not come out ruby-red like 'T-h-o-r-n." He drew out the name with a wide grin.

_Are you accusing me of adultery? _Saphira asked, growling lowly. Eragon smiled and pet her side again.

"A girl has needs," Eragon joked. "If you want…?" He was suddenly bowled over by her snout.

_I will never do that to you! _She hissed. _I love you! _Eragon continued to laugh, which made Saphira turn away from him.

"I am sorry," Eragon said between laughter. "I was only acting foolish. I suppose that you were not amused."

_You will pay for what you said! _Saphira said menacingly. Eragon looked up at her large wings as they came down above him, covering him in complete darkness.

"Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed. "I apologized! I know you won't…Ouch!" He felt a soft, but forceful bite against his leg.

_I will make you pay for that, _Saphira taunted. Eragon scooted away, but she quickly snapped again to gnaw on his foot.

"You are asking for it!" Eragon yelled out laughing. "HONIA!" Eragon changed into dragon form and pushed Saphira's wing away. _Now you are the one who is in trouble. _

_Good! _Saphira shot back, showing her teeth. Eragon roared and pounced on her, forcing her to yipe slightly at his weight. She craned her neck and gently bit down at his throat, just below his chin.

_I actually like that, _Eragon admitted, as he used his forearms to hold the dragoness down.

_I hoped that you would have, _Saphira huffed out, struggling under his weight. _Now, how must I pay for my rude behavior? _

_How must I for what I said to you? _Eragon asked. Saphira's eyes widened as Eragon released his grasp on her. She showed her teeth again and brushed her snout against his.

_How long until Draken returns? _Saphira asked lustfully. Eragon sniffed.

_Long enough, _he replied. Suddenly, Saphira shot her head up and growled. She looked down at her side and snorted.

_Eragon, _she whispered. _I believe that we were successful! I feel the burden again, and it is a little lighter than Draken's. It is a girl! _

_FANTASTIC! _Eragon shouted, as he roared loudly into the air. Saphira nuzzled him lovingly.

_You just can never let me down, can you? _Eragon showed his teeth in a wide smile.

_It is not what I promised, _he said, still showing his teeth. _Now, where were we? _Saphira rolled over onto her back.

_It is your turn this time, dear! _Saphira said huskily. _Make me proud. _

_You know I have already done that, _Eragon joked. _You told me so last night…?_

_Be quiet! _Saphira joked back. _We are wasting time dilly-dallying. Draken could arrive any…?_

"Greetings mother and father!" Draken's voice chimed inside of the room. "Why are you two on top of each other?"

_We are merely playing, _Eragon lied wisely. _Did you enjoy your time with your uncle? _

"Yes," Draken replied. "I caught my first meal!" Eragon turned to see his son and was surprised at how tall he had gotten.

_What has happened to you, child? _Eragon asked. _You are almost as tall as Murtagh, if not taller! _Saphira craned her neck to look as well and sniffed in satisfaction.

_A fine young dragon, _she said in a sad tone, possibly upset that they had missed their opportunity together. _We have something that we need to tell you. Draken…you will have a sister soon. _

"A…sister?" Draken asked. His voice had became stronger and more manlike also. "This is great news! But that means…?" He paused and looked outside. "That was what you needed the home for!" Draken shuddered and shook his head. "You two are not playing are you?" Eragon sighed and looked down at Saphira, who lowered her head to avoid his glance. Busted.

_Well, _Saphira said. _No we were not. We were not expecting you back until later in the afternoon, _

_Your mother is right, little one, _Eragon said. _I am curious on how you know about mating, though._

"I am not a human, father," Draken chuckled. "Some things are etched into my mind before I could even speak. Mating is one of them. I will leave you alone if you wish. After all, with Stave gone I will be safe to do as I chose right?"

_Even if he is not gone, _Eragon said, _I think that you are too old for him to do anything to you anyways. Look at you! You are a true dragon instead of a hatchling! You are grown up._

"Not quite father," Draken replied. "I am not as large as you, mother, or Thorn."

_That is not the point, _Saphira cut in, still underneath Eragon. _You are mature, and that means that you have grown up. You may leave if you wish, but be careful!_

"As always," Draken said, flapping his wings. "I shall fly with the scarred one for a few hours. You two enjoy the time alone." They watched as he jumped out and soared away.

_He is wise, _Saphira said to Eragon mentally. He chuckled. _Shall we continue where we left off? _

**Draken is safe…but what about the other child? I am so evil huh? I do not know if I portrayed Draken busting his parents well because I know that if it happened to me I would have stabbed my eyes out with a butter knife. That is capital nasty right there lol. Then again, perhaps he understands nature a bit more than I do. What do you all think?**

**PEACE!**


	38. Too Much Ale!

**I like this chapter a lot actually and I hope that you all feel the same. Some humor in the middle paragraphs and I hope that you all find them pretty hilarious. **

Chapter 38: Too Much Ale!

"Saphira!" Eragon suddenly shouted as he ran into their tree house. His wife was lying in the bowl in dragon form, asleep and snoring loudly. She shot her eyes open and jerked her head up.

_What is wrong? _Saphira asked worriedly. _What is…?_

"You will never believe this!" Eragon exclaimed, removing his green tunic off of his back and tossing it on his mattress. "I have just held a conversation with Nasuada and Islanzadi."

_Okay…? _Saphira asked, glaring at his strange behavior. _Your point is…?_

"I managed to talk them into allowing us to build a home next to the stream," Eragon explained, as he slid on a pair of slacks. Saphira snorted and shot her head back.

_But we already have a home, _she said, looking around the room. _Why do you want to make another one? _

"Saphira," Eragon groaned. "I do not want us to borrow off of the elves our entire lives. This is not our home, but more like a cheap inn. They have been kind to let us use it, but I would like our child to hatch in our own home instead of a place on loan." He paused to watch her shoot out a plume of smoke. "Please?" he asked. "We can still sleep here during the evening."

_If we do this, _Saphira asked, _who would help you build it? Surely you know little about building a home. _Eragon shot her a harsh look, but turned it into a gentle smile.

"You forget," he replied. "I was a farm boy before I was a dragon rider."

_I see, _Saphira sighed. _So you plan to build this all by yourself? _He watched as Saphira stood to her feet. _That task could take months…if not, years to complete. How large can this house be?_

"As large as we can build it," Eragon explained. "I have a few ideas to make it large enough for an entire family of dragons to provide us with more comfort." He grinned. "Do you remember what I vowed on our wedding day, love?" Saphira cocked her head and snorted.

_To watch over me, _she listed, _protect me, and provide shelter for me until the end of your days. Eragon, we have a shelter already and you do love and protect me. No vow has been broken!_

_I know that, _Eragon thought back to her. _I only wish to make it better. _

_If it pleases you, _Saphira sighed, knowing that she had been defeated. _When do you want to start? _

_I will summon Murtagh and Thorn to lend a hand, _Eragon explained to her. _Our child should be able to help too. You do not have to assist if you wish dear, but I would prefer if you come with us and help us pick a nice place to build it. _Saphira snorted again and padded over to him.

_Actually, _she muttered. _I was hoping that we could build a home outside of Ellesmera and live like a normal family. Perhaps we could have farmland and keep matters simple together. There is a lot of free territory since Galbatorix is dead._

_Is that truly what you would like to do? _Eragon asked, placing his hand on her forehead. She hummed loudly and pressed her forehead harder against his palm.

_I do enjoy this place, _Saphira said in a saddened tone, _but families deserve a home that is truly their own. _

_I will need to search for a right area, my dear, _Eragon advised. _Are you sure that you wish to do this instead of building a home by where we were wed? I must know._

_Eragon, _Saphira replied. _I will do whatever makes you happy. If you are content, then so am I. _Eragon snapped his fingers on the hand that was not resting on Saphira's brow.

_We could still have the farmland, _he explained. _Maybe we could get permission to…?_

_Have you forgotten the Elfish customs regarding nature? _Saphira asked. _They would never allow it. _

_You are right, _Eragon sighed. _I do not want to do something unless I have your full approval. What would you like to do: Stay here or make a home of our own? _Saphira lifted up her head and stood silently in thought.

_I believe, _Saphira started, _that it would be a wise idea to make our own home. The only problem is where. I enjoyed Carvahall when I was younger, but having a house at the side of the stream would be a beautiful sight as well. My love, I do not know what to choose. _Eragon shook his head and watched as Draken flew into the tree house with Thorn right behind him.

"Is it true?" Draken asked. "Are we leaving this home?"

"We have not decided yet," Eragon said to his child. "If we leave, should we build up a farm on the countryside or make a house next to the stream. We cannot seem to find a solution to this problem."

_Perhaps you should build a farm, _Thorn clicked in. _You can raise livestock to provide the milk and Saphira could hunt to keep you all nourished. _

_I agree with Thorn, _Saphira said, bowing her head. _He makes a wise point. _

_I found a nice clear area in the hills beside Osilon, _Thorn explained. _It is just on the edge of the forest too and there is plenty of land available. _

"Then it is settled," Eragon said, clasping his hands. "Fetch Murtagh, Thorn. We have a house to build." Thron growled pleasingly and took off into the sky while Draken stayed behind.

"Will I be able to help, father?" Draken asked, padding towards him. Eragon smiled and reached out his hand to scratch underneath his son's chin.

"Of course my child," Eragon said, nodding his head. "Would you like to come with me to get some supplies?"

"May I?" Draken asked, wide eyed at the chance to be able to work side-by-side with his father. Eragon nodded again and turned to Saphira.

"You need to rest, love," he told her. "I will come and get you when we are ready to leave." Saphira growled and padded back into her bowl. She circled around in it a few times and flopped down inside of it, shutting her eyes and falling asleep within seconds. Eragon walked over to her and gently rubbed her forehead.

"We must go and pick up some needed tools," Eragon told his son. "We need a few hammers, plenty of nails, and a lot of lumber. There is a place in Ceunon that sells cut wood and there is a tool shop that is only a few moment's walk from here."

"What should we do first?" Draken asked, stretching out his wings.

"Wood should be the first thing that we get, son," Eragon explained. "After we get that, we should stop by and pick up the tools. With any luck, we should be done in a matter of days."

"Very well father," Draken said, bowing his head respectfully. "What about mother?"

"She will be fine here," Eragon reassured. "She is a little weak because of your sister inside of her. Sleeping is the best way to revive her energy."

"I understand," Draken replied. Eragon sized his son up, examining every detail. He looked at the long white spikes that lined his back and smiled at his talons that were scratching the floor beneath him. He had hit another growth spurt and was about the same size as Thorn; perhaps a little less. He shook off his thoughts, took off his work slacks, and transformed to dragon form. From there he carefully padded over to the exit and waited for his son to accompany him.

"I have improved on my flying skills, father," Draken said with pride.

_I knew that, son, _Eragon replied. _Let's see if you can keep up with your 'old man!' _Eragon leapt out of the exit and stretched out his wings to climb into the air. He looked behind him to see that Draken was just above him. He snorted and dove down to where his paws brushed against the tops of the trees in the forest. Draken followed suit, still flying above him.

"You have to do better father!" Draken taunted, rolling over to his left and descending to where he was directly behind him. Eragon growled and banked sharply to the left, but Draken followed his every move, even anticipating some of them.

"Come on!" Draken teased. "Perhaps you are just an 'old man'!" Eragon beat his wings and climbed straight up in an attempt to stop his son's ridiculous taunts, and dove straight back down. Draken followed just as easily as he had done it.

_You are frustrating me, son! _Eragon teased, diving into a wide canyon area and flying just above the river that ran through it. _We need to slow down! Our stop is here! _Eragon suddenly roared. _I forgot my clothes! _

"Again?" Draken laughed. "Looks like you are going to have to purchase wood being stark naked, father."

_No, _Eragon replied. _You will get it. I have no money, but perhaps we may be able to get a loan from him if he recognizes me._

"I am confused," Draken said as he spread his wings to slow him down. "I trust you." Eragon touched down first and Draken followed close behind. In front of them was a small straw hut that had a large amount of different types of lumber stacked up behind it. On the hut was a painted sign that read:

HAND CARVED LUMBER

This was the place. Eragon nodded his head and padded forward with his son following close behind him.

_You have the voice son, _Eragon said. _Can you call and see if anyone answers?_

"Yes father," Draken replied. Eragon watched as his son cautiously approached the hut.

"Hello?" Draken called out. "Excuse me!" Eragon showed his teeth in a small smile, proud that his son knew his manners. They waited for a moment before a very heavy set man walked out of the hut carrying a large saw in his hand.

"What do you…?" he started, but quickly dropped his question when he saw the two dragons in front of his shop.

"My father and I are here for wood," Draken explained. "He would tell you himself, but he forgot his clothes back in elles…?"

_We can't tell him that! _Eragon interrupted him. _Galbatorix may be dead, but the elves may still want to keep it a secret. _Draken sat back in brief thought and remembered what Eragon called the place that he was hatched in. He growled lowly and decided to try something with it.

"Ellesford Inn," Draken lied cunningly. The man stood dumbfounded.

"Clothes?" he asked, not catching the dragon's lie. "You two be dragons! YOU ARE TALKING!"

"Yes," Draken replied "but…?"

_I have this one son, _Eragon cut him off again. He turned to look at the man. _My name is Eragon Shadeslayer and I am this dragon's father. I left my money in my pair of slacks and I am asking for permission to take some lumber on a loan._

"Argetlam?" the man asked. "This is madness! It cannot be you!" Eragon growled and glared at him.

_My wife is Saphira Brightscales, _Eragon explained, _who is also my dragon by the law of the riders. Now Saphira and I are planning to build a home in the hillside and are in need of some fresh lumber to do so. Can you help us?_

"I suppose I have no other choice," the man replied, lowering his head in apology. "If this is a dream, I truly should lay off of the ale!"

_This is no dream friend, _Eragon stated with a low growl. _Saphira and I have retired from fighting and have started a family of our own. _The man shook his head and motioned for Eragon and Draken to follow him.

"What type of lumber be in your interest?" the man asked, still with a look of disbelief on his face.

_I need something sturdy for building a home, _Eragon replied. _It must be strong enough to shelter at least three dragons. _

"This is very strange to me!" the man huffed. "Are you building a home or a stable for them?" Eragon hissed and shot out a plume of black smoke.

_Hold your tongue! _Eragon demanded. _This is my child! Not some ass (A/N: Donkey) that gets tied up after a day of hard labor. _The man lowered his head again in apology and changed the subject.

"Maple and cherry wood are probably the best choices," the man said. "I would say to use maple because it is very sturdy and lasts for many years."

_How much would it take to build a house of two levels? _Eragon asked. _My wife and I can change back to human form, but our children remain like so. What I propose to do is have a lower level for our children and ourselves when we are in this form, but I want a higher level for us when we are in human form._

"You are looking at a lot of work," the man warned. "It may take many men to even finish half of the task that you wish for."

_Then I suppose that I will need more in time, _Eragon replied cunningly. _Now how many pieces will I need?_

"Because of what you have done for this land," the man said. "Take what you need and do not worry about reimbursement. Will you need workers to lend you a hand?"

_I think I will manage for now with who I have so far, _Eragon said. He padded over to the incredibly large stack of maple two-by-fours and knocked the stack down with a flick of his tail.

_Grab all that you can son, _Eragon informed Draken, who nodded his head. Eragon watched as Draken scooped up around thirty boards and held them in his forearms.

"I believe I can carry more," Draken said as if he were holding one small pillow as opposed to 150lbs of wood.

_Okay son, _Eragon said. He picked up some boards with his forearms and dropped them onto Draken's load. He then turned over to the man and hummed. _You have helped our family and will be rewarded for doing so in the near future, _Eragon said. _For now, I have nothing to offer. _

"With all due respect, rider," the man said. "Can you just leave before I lose my sanity?" Eragon scooped up thirty-five more boards and held them while he leapt into the air.

_I shall return soon to pick up the rest, friend, _Eragon advised as he flew off with his son behind him. _Thank you. _Eragon focused on his flight and quickly flew over to the place where Thorn explained to him. He touched down there and tossed his load on the ground. Draken did the same.

"It is a beautiful place," Draken said, padding over to his father. They admired the scenery of the soft rolling hills that were covered in dense green grass. The hills continued in all directions before becoming one with the forest below them. Few trees stood on the hills and there was a spectacular view of Lake Isenstar and Ceuron from on top of it. "Will mother approve?" Eragon lifted his head and gently brushed against Saphira's mind, checking if she was awake. She had just woken up and was relieved to feel her rider…and her husband's presence inside of her mind.

_Yes dear? _Saphira replied sleepily. Eragon showed his teeth.

_I want you to see this, _he replied. _I know that when we are one, I can see as you do, but can you see as I? _

_I can try, _Saphira said, _but you must relax. _

_Never a problem darling, _Eragon chuckled. He closed his eyes and lifted his large scaly head. He felt his wife proding through his mind until he felt something that was begging for him to open his eyes. He did so and heard an astonished sigh in the back of his head. Because he was in the same form as Saphira, his vision never changed, but he still felt a slight bit different.

_It is beautiful! _He heard Saphira exclaim. _I truly love it._

_We start building soon dear, _Eragon replied back. _We need to go back and get more lumber…? _He stopped. _Actually, I must come home first. I left in such a hurry that I had forgotten my slacks! _

_You are so forgetful, _Saphira laughed as she withdrew from his mind. _It will be a great place to raise our young, love._

_I know, _Eragon replied. _Draken and I will be home soon. _

**PEACE!!!!!!!**


	39. If You Build It, Kings Will Come

**Fan Fiction buggered up royally yesterday and wouldn't let me post this…so today you will get two chapters. 1 now at 7:30am today and another sometime this evening if all goes well. Very long chapter here. MurtaghxNasuada fans will like the end. I tried my hardest to be descriptive on the building scenes so I hope that it all works out. Small humorous areas too. Enjoy. Definitely read the chapter title to get the humor in the ending.**

Chapter 39: If You Build it, Kings Will Come

"So," Murtagh said, with his hands resting on his waist. He, Draken, and Eragon were both standing beside each other looking at the beautiful scenery that the hillside had provided for them. "How should we start this thing? Most importantly, how long will this take us?"

"We first need to build a foundation," Eragon explained. "We need to find out where we want to build it and level off the ground to make it easier."

"That is a lot of shovel work, brother," Murtagh groaned. "Especially for how big you want to build it!"

"You have forgotten something," Eragon said with a smirk. "We are riders. What can truly make our work easier? First we must find out where we want to build."

"What about there, father?" Draken asked, lifting his snout up to point at a clearing just beside a large oak tree, where Saphira and Thorn were lying under. "It would provide shade during the summer and we will still have a nice view of the forest."

"Excellent idea little one!" Eragon exclaimed, reaching out to rub his son's neck. He was a lot taller than him, but only when Eragon was in human form. "Let us get started then! Murtagh, we may finish this quicker if we combine our powers." They both walked over to the clearing and were greeted by Saphira.

_Have you decided? _She asked, lifting up her head from her paws. Thorn was asleep beside her. Eragon motioned for Draken and Murtagh to grab the supplies while he walked towards his wife.

_We plan to build here, _he explained. _The tree could provide shade in the summer months and there are no others on this hill except for this one. _

_The view is breathtaking, _Saphira admitting. _It is not a bad idea._

_How are you feeling? _Eragon asked, as he placed his hand onto her belly. She hummed deeply at the touch of her husband.

_Our daughter is growing well, _she said, bowing her head to look at his hand. _I am tired, but I will manage. _

_Just like our first child? _Eragon asked. Saphira growled and nodded.

_Aye, _she replied. _She may be laid early too. As you said before, only time will tell us. _Eragon chuckled and brushed his other hand against her brow.

_Rest well my darling, _Eragon said. _It is cool here and you can watch us build…?_

_I would prefer to help build it, _Saphira protested. _I may be tired, but this is going to be my home as well. _She widened her eyes and gazed at Eragon. _Please? Let me do something? _

Eragon chuckled again.

_Fine, _he muttered. _I do not want you to do too much though. You can bring us water now and again to keep us hydrated. It is only spring, but the sun still is high and hot. We will see what else you can do._

_Thank you love, _Saphira said. She suddenly turned her snout to Thorn and nudged him hard on his belly.

_Wake up! _She said loudly. _You are not sleeping if I can't. _Thorn swished his tail and shot open his eyes.

_Must you be so persistent? _Thorn asked. Saphira growled and nodded her head.

_That is why Eragon loves me, _she replied in a sweet and tender tone, letting Eragon hear her comment. _Now we have work that has to be done. GET UP!_

_Alright, _Thorn groaned, climbing up to his feet. He turned to Eragon.

_You may have this to look forward to every day of your life, _he groaned, turning to growl at Saphira. Eragon chuckled again.

_Good, _he replied. _It will keep me on my toes. Now you heard my wife, friend. If Murtagh is helping, you should too. _

"Over here!" Murtagh called out to Eragon. He turned to see that all of the boards, tools and other utensils were laid out on the ground. He smiled as Draken padded over to the middle of the hill and marked where he wanted the home to be built with one of his large talons.

"This would be a wise place to build it, father," Draken said, tucking in his wings proudly. "The tree is not too far away, and the view of the forest would completely surround us." Eragon rubbed his wife's stomach again and turned to walk towards Murtagh.

"We want this whole area to be flat," Eragon advised. "If we combine our powers, maybe we could sink the earth down into a more level area?"

Murtagh chuckled and shook his head. He reached out his marked hand and so did his brother.

"Deloi moi!" They both commanded. They watched as the grass on the spot that they planned to build on wilted and began sinking into the dirt. They also noticed that the soil was evening out in front of them. It took several moments for the ground to settle into a flat foundation, and the task would have killed Eragon if he attempted to do it himself.

"Okay then," Murtagh said breathlessly. "Now that I feel as if I did all of the shovel work, what else should we do?" Eragon wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"We have to build a frame," Eragon explained. "This will be where Draken can help." Draken cocked his head and snorted. "We will build the frame, but we are not tall enough to hold it up. You can hold it while me and Murtagh hammer it into the ground." Draken snorted again.

"As you wish father," he replied, bowing his head. "I will do as you command of me." Eragon laughed and pat his shoulder.

"Just be as you are now, son," Eragon advised. "You have made me proud to be your father."

"And you have made me proud to be your son," Draken replied, padding away. "I wish to converse with mother for the moment. Fetch me when I am needed."

"Just come back after you are finished," Eragon said. "It is still good to have the company of my child."

"I shall father," Draken replied. Eragon turned away and smiled at his brother.

"Have the hammer?" Eragon asked. Murtagh held it up and a steel bucket that was full of large nails.

"I am ready when you are, brother," Murtagh replied kindly. Eragon grabbed a bunch of boards and began setting them into a strange pattern, finally resembling the side of a wall after he had finished.

"Nail all of the boards together," Eragon ordered. "I shall put together the next wall. We will have eight walls total to make the frame of the home. Inside there will be more, but this is just to set out the complete design."

"Okay," Murtagh replied. "I guess I should get started."

- - - - - - -

Saphira was sitting on her haunches underneath the oak tree with Thorn standing beside her.

_I need to fetch them some water, _Saphira said, turning her head towards the stream. _I wonder how I am going to do that. _

_There is a large bucket that I saw next to a well in Ellesmera, _Thorn explained. _Perhaps you can borrow that._

"Mother?" Draken asked as he approached her. "May I speak with you?"

_Of course, my young one, _she replied. _What ails you? _

"Mother," Draken asked, "when is the appropriate time for a dragon to leave the nest? I feel that I am old enough to thrive on my own, but I fear leaving."

_We will never let you leave if you do not wish to, _Saphira replied. _Yes, you are old enough to leave, but we would not mind sheltering you here until you are ready to make that move on your own. _

"I worry about father," Draken said. "I fear that he would be heartbroken if I leave."

_We all would be, _Saphira replied again, padding forward to brush her snout with his. _It is the cycle of parenthood, my child. You conceive, give birth, nurture, and let them go to start their own cycle. It is a hard task to watch your own young leave the nest, but it is as nature intended it to be. _

"I understand mother," Draken said. "I do not wish to go…at least yet."

_Then do not, my child, _Saphira said soothingly. _Stay as long as you wish. _

"Son!" Eragon's voice screamed out. "We are ready for you. Bring Thorn!" Thorn shot up his head and hissed.

_Great, _he groaned. _I always get thrown into these things!_

_Stop bickering, Thorn! _Saphira commanded. _You help while I fetch some water for them. _

- - - - - - -

Eragon and Murtagh looked at all eight completed walls. Six were all the same size and were four times taller than Eragon, but the two remaining walls were slightly shorter.

"So what do you have planned?" Murtagh asked.

"We are going to put them up two at a time," Eragon explained. "Two walls beside each other, and two more a distance in front of them. It will take two more walls to seal off the back of this house, but the other four left are going to create a smaller room on the other side. Do you see what I want to do?" Eragon shook his head.

"Honestly," Murtagh groaned. "I have no idea!"

"Just help me lift up these walls!" Eragon exclaimed as Draken approached. Murtagh grunted and crouched down, picking up one side of the wall while Eragon got the other one.

"1…2…3…NOW!" They both lifted up and set the wall straight up on the foundation. "Draken!" Eragon called. "Can you hold this up?"

"I should be able to," Draken replied, padding over to support the wall with his body. Eragon and Murtagh let go and grabbed their hammers.

"Do not let it slip," Eragon ordered. Draken nodded his head and lifted up one of his wings slightly to provide more comfort for him.

"I have it," Draken assured. Eragon looked at Murtagh and nodded his head while the two placed the nails at the right positions. They both hammered away at the nails until they penetrated the wood and broke through into the tough soil below. Within moments, the first wall was put up.

"Okay," Eragon huffed. "You take Thorn and handle the walls in front of us, while me and Draken will take care of these."

"Sounds good," Murtagh replied, moving away to the other side. Thorn met him there and the two began working on their own.

"Okay son," Eragon said. "I will need your help. You can lift this up with your snout to give me a hand." Draken nodded and lowered his head to dig his nose under the wooden frame. Eragon grabbed onto a side and counted down until they lifted.

"NOW!" Eragon huffed. They pushed up quickly, setting the frame in the exact same position as the wall beside it. Eragon let go and hammered in the nails while his son held on to the large frame with his body. After twenty minutes, all eight walls were set up and attached together to form the outline of the home Eragon had envisioned. Suddenly, the familiar sound of beating wings filled the air.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked, searching the sky. He was hot and thirsty, and Murtagh was probably feeling the same.

_I'm here, _she replied. Eragon looked up to see Saphira flying above them with a large steel pail latched between her claws. _It is fresh from the stream, my love. I see that you have been busy while I was away. _Eragon turned his gaze from his beautiful wife to the unfinished home that they were building.

_Well now we have a problem, _Eragon said. _I must attach the roof to the frame, but it is too tall for me to get on top. Maybe we could take the wood and make ladders out of them?_

_Why? _Saphira replied. _It would be no problem for me to set you there. Why must we waste wood if we do not need to?_

_You're right, _Eragon sighed. _Okay then, we will take a break and start building the roof. _He watched as Saphira touched down beside him on her hind legs, gently setting the large pail down in front of her.

_It should still be cool, _Saphira mentioned, placing all four feet onto the ground. Eragon smiled and reached out to brush the scales on her side.

"Let us drink!" Eragon called out. He watched as Murtagh dropped his hammer and came running towards him. Draken was padding up slowly with Thorn beside him.

"All of the frames are set," Murtagh reminded him. "Thorn and I went through and double-checked the nails in them. What else needs to be done?"

"We have to get the roof up," Eragon sighed. "After we get the roof, we have to go inside and section off the two levels." He paused to look at their creation. The building was at least forty to fifty feet high and possibly 5000 square feet in length. In all, it was the perfect shape to raise a family of dragons and humans alike.

"It seems like a lot of work for us," Murtagh said, dipping his hands in the pail to form a cup with them. He pulled his hands out and quickly brought the water to his mouth to drink. "We have no ladder either. How are we going to make this roof?"

"Saphira will help me," Eragon said. "I will do it alone. She will fly me to the top and Thorn and Draken could deliver the wood and tools that I need." He stopped talking to drink as well. Saphira was right. The water was chillingly cool, and it felt good against his parched throat. "Thank you, love," he told Saphira. "I suppose we need to get started again?" He walked away from the group and grabbed a very long board. "This will have to be my platform," he muttered. "We can set it in the middle and cross the other boards with it to create the frame."

"Good idea, Eragon," Murtagh said.

"I actually would like the roof to be higher," Eragon said, dropping the board beside Saphira. "It would be nice to have it at an angle instead of flat. Why not set this plank up first to provide stability, use two small boards boards, hammer them to where they are aligned with the walls, and place another long plank on top of them? From there I could angle the other pieces and make the home taller…what do you think?"

"I think it is a great idea, father," Draken clicked in. "I do not like the idea of you being up there though. It is high and you could fall."

_Young Draken is right, dear, _Saphira said, bobbing her head slightly. _That board does not seem wide enough to support you comfortably. _

"Fine," Eragon agreed. "Murtagh could join me up there…?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that!" Murtagh groaned. "If I fall, I will take you with me!" Eragon snickered and grabbed the board again.

_Take me up, _Eragon ordered Saphira politely. She growled and lifted off into the air, grabbing Eragon by his shoulders gently with her claws. Thorn did the same with Murtagh and both were placed at the edge of the far walls. Eragon struggled to turn the very long board to where it was facing Murtagh's direction, but he succeeded and dropped it down at the correct spot in front of him.

"Hammer it in!" Eragon yelled to Murtagh. He nodded and hammered the piece into the frame. After his side was situated, Eragon sat his part of the board down and knocked it into the wall as well.

"Now what?" Murtagh asked. Eragon looked around and whistled to his son.

"Bring us two of those small pieces of lumber beside you," he ordered. Draken turned and looked at the pieces. He scooped both up quickly in his mouth and leapt into the air.

"These?" he asked; his voice muffled by the wood. Eragon nodded his head as Draken dropped one piece into Murtagh's hand and another into his father's.

"Hammer these straight up on the platform," Eragon explained. "You must place the nail at an angle or else it will not work." Eragon set up his piece and hammered it into the wood, listening as the nail splintered the lumber as it penetrated through it. He wiped more sweat off of his brow and turned to see that Saphira was sitting beside the bucket of water with her eyes lovingly fixed on his every move.

_You hurt yourself and I will kill you, _Saphira joked to him. Eragon smiled at her sly comment. Suddenly, there was a very harsh wind that flew by him, causing him to lose his balance. He struggled for a moment before regaining control.

"Too close," Eragon huffed. Murtagh decided to sit on the frame when the breeze struck them and cautiously climbed back to his feet.

"You are going to be the death of me, brother!" he yelled. Eragon smiled again.

"Was it not you that told me that you seek adventure so long ago?" Eragon asked. Murtagh shrugged.

"I want to die having fun!" Murtagh exclaimed. "Dying while laboring is not a fair way to pass into the afterlife."

"I could not agree more," Eragon replied. "We need another long board to place on top of this. From there we could complete the roof."

"The sooner the better," Murtagh complained. "I am starting to fret heights, and I think that Thorn would be rather angry if I refused to fly with him because of it." Eragon turned he hear Saphira snicker in a low choppy growl. Draken flew up again with the large piece of wood in his forearms and gently sat it on the two upright pieces that Eragon and his brother had hammered in. Eragon took some nails and hammered the piece into the wood below it while Murtagh did the same thing. In moments, the piece of wood was strong enough and sturdy enough for one to stand on the middle of it.

"Bring up those slender pieces, Draken!" Eragon called down to his son, who was watching him with unmoving eyes. He snorted and scooped a few 2x4 planks into his forearms and handed them all one-at-a-time to Eragon and Murtagh (A/N: two feet by four feet for those who don't know). He would wait until after the lumber was set before delivering another piece to them.

The roof took almost two hours to completely finish, but it was done and no one wanted to complain about it. Eragon's idea worked and the roof was set in a large 'V' shape, just broader than the roof of a church. Saphira casually padded around the large framed home to inspect their work and had the look of satisfaction on her scaly face. The windows to their home had been planned out and were formed into the wooden frame. Also, the foundation for their home was flat and firm.

_Are you happy with it? _Eragon asked her. She walked through a large cutout that resembled a door and looked up at the roof. The 2x4 planks were fit together tightly and no sunlight was able to show through from the cracks between them…meaning that they were watertight and would not leak in a heavy rain.

_You have outdone yourselves, _Saphira said with a pleased sigh. _I have room to move throughout the home and there is plenty of space above me for the other level. Eragon, this was a wise idea indeed._

_We are nowhere close to finished yet, love, _Eragon replied. He and Murtagh were just catching a lift down from the roof by Draken and Thorn. _We must place in the panels on the sides and build the second story too. It may take awhile for this to be fully finished. _Saphira grunted and gently hit one of the wooden frames with her tail. She snorted with satisfaction at the fact that nothing broke or fell down.

_Take as much time as you need, _Saphira said, turning around to exit her home-to-be. _It is coming together beautifully. _Eragon stepped beside Saphira and placed his marked palm on her side, making her shiver slightly by his touch.

_It will be spectacular, _Eragon announced. He turned to Murtagh. "You realize that this will be your home as well, correct?"

"What?" Murtagh asked. "But…?"

"That is what the smaller room is for," Eragon explained. "It is large enough for you, is it not?" Murtagh lowered his head at a loss for words. How was he going to tell him.

"Brother," Murtagh started. "I have something I must say."

"What?"

"Nasuada has asked me to move in with her," he sputtered out. "It seems that there was a reason to why we were not executed. She…loves me and I feel the same for her."

"So that is where you have been?" Eragon asked with a bright smile. "My brother, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Rejoice my friend. If she is queen…that makes you King of all Alageasia!" Saphira growled in agreement.

_King Murtagh has a nice sound to it._

**7 full pages of typed work! Time to breathe a little bit now. **

**PEACE! **


	40. Killer Love

**Here you go, just as I promised. Arya haters will love me…Arya lovers may want to tie me to a tree and burn me. Read and find out. More tomorrow if all goes well.**

Chapter 40: Killer Love

Eragon stood admiring the finished exterior of his new home. Draken and Murtagh were resting underneath the tree, enjoying a nice break while the sun began to set. Saphira padded up to him.

_You have put a lot of work into this, _she told him. _It has surly paid off._

_It is not finished yet, _Eragon explained. _We have completed a lot for one day though._

_I concur love, _Saphira agreed. _It is getting late, do you wish for me to provide supper for us? We have been working straight without a single meal. _

_You are right, dear, _Eragon said, placing his hand on her side. _I would rather get it. I do not want you to overdo things in your condition._

_You should not worry for me, _Saphira said with a loving growl. _I am stronger than you think._

_That is not the point, _Eragon argued. _I know you are stronger, but I just…I care about you._

_I know my darling, _Saphira cooed, lowering her head down so Eragon could nuzzle it with his hands. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her forehead. She let out a soft growl of pleasure at his touch against her scales.

_I love you, _Eragon told her as he let go of her head. She growled again and sunk down to the ground, setting her head on her paws. Suddenly, she shot her head up and looked behind Eragon. Another person was approaching. Eragon turned to see.

"Arya?" Eragon asked, tilting his head. Sure enough, the beautiful elf was walking towards him holding a very large tray in her hands.

"I thought that you all need nourishment," she replied, lowering the tray onto the grass. On the tray was a mixed assortment of steamed vegetables and fruits. "I suppose this will work."

"For me and Murtagh, yes," Eragon sighed, "but Saphira and Thorn need to have a larger amount. Thank you." Arya smiled grimly and turned towards the home they had built.

"So this is it?" she asked. "It is very large. Big enough to hold a family of dragons?"

"I hope so," Eragon replied. "Saphira went inside and was content with it."

"Good," Arya sighed. Eragon turned to see Thorn lying in the grass, just a few feet from Draken and Murtagh.

"Thorn?" Eragon called out. "Can you come hither?" He watched as Thorn crawled up to his feet. Draken did as well.

_Yes? _Thorn asked to Eragon.

_My wife is hungry, _Eragon told him. _I do not wish for her to hunt on her own, especially because she is gravid…?_

_What? _Thorn asked. _She never told me! How could you hide this from us? Is it a male or…?_

_Female, _Eragon explained. _I apologize for not informing you, but we plan to raise her to be your spouse. For that to happen, we may have to conceal her from you for a time until she is older. _

_I do not wish for you to do that, _Thorn scorned. _I would prefer to see her as many times as my rider will. No more discussions!_

_Easy Thorn, _Eragon calmed him. _We are just trying to help you, but if you want to see here daily, we will have no problem with it. Now can you do me a favor?_

_What is it? _Thorn asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice. Eragon shook it off.

_I need you to take my son and go hunting for her, _Eragon explained. _If possible, can you provide more for Murtagh and me? _

_I shall try, _Thorn replied, lowering his head into a bow. He turned to Draken. _Come child, _he called to him. _We must hunt for our families. _Draken let out a deep, satisfying growl and leapt into the air with Thorn right beside him.

"Where are they going?" Arya asked. Eragon had forgotten that she was next to him.

"They are going to hunt for Saphira," Eragon explained. He looked to his other side to see that Saphira was lying down on her paws beside him. "I do not want her to hunt until after she has laid…?"  
"Another one?" Arya asked with pleading eyes. Eragon slowly nodded his head.

"A daughter," he explained. "Expected sometime in the next month or so."

"I am happy for you," Arya told him. "I still wish that it were you and me to raise the family, but I suppose fate had other plans." Eragon suddenly grit his teeth.

"Arya," he tried to say calmly to show her respect. "Saphira and I are married now with no plans of changing spouses. I beg of you, do not bring that conversation up again."

"I speak the truth, Eragon," Arya said teary-eyed. "I have tried to get you out of my heart, but you refuse to leave! I can never be content, Eragon. Not until you leave her for…?" She was suddenly cut off by Saphira's loud roar.

_ENOUGH! _She screamed. _Arya, you need to think about what you are about to say. You are being more of a fool than Eragon at the ceremony. The reason? During the ceremony he was drugged, but there is no spell to control your actions. If you wish to continue this petty plea, do it alone and avoid my husband and me. I think it would be best if you leave now. _

"But…?" She was cut off once again by Saphira's loud roar. She watched in horror as the blue dragoness rose to her feet.

_Must I repeat myself? _Saphira asked impatiently. _If you do not leave, I shall roast you where you stand! How dare you come here and try to take my mate from me? _

"I meant nothing by it," Arya replied with her head bowed. "I just…just wanted to show gratitude to him."

_I want you to say something, _Saphira growled. _Tell me…in the ancient language…that you have no intentions on taking Eragon from me. Tell me that you respect our vows and will never try to break us apart. TELL IT! _She roared again, causing Murtagh to jump up from the tree and rush forward.

"What is going…?" He was silenced by Eragon's hand.

_Quiet brother, _he told him by mental link. _This is Saphira's fight. _

"If it pleases you, brightscales," Arya bowed again. She attempted to say the whole statement in the ancient language, but faltered horribly and slurred it all.

_You have lied! _Saphira snapped. _Be gone from my sight! _

"Wait," Eragon said out loud, causing Saphira to jerk her head over to his direction. "Arya, I know that you still love me, but this has gone way too far. I do not wish to see you again until I am sure that this lust for me has passed. Did you even bring us food for the reason you gave me? Or was it just to see me again?" He watched as she nodded her head. Tears streaked her eyes.

"I have been a fool," she told them. "I apologize. Goodbye!" Saphira watched with an angry snort as Arya covered her face and ran down from the hill.

_How dare she do that to you? _Saphira hissed, turning to lick his cheek. _I do not want anyone to take you from me. _

_It takes two for love to truly exist, _Eragon explained. _My love is devoted to you, not her. I will never leave you for another…EVER!_

_Your words bring great comfort, _Saphira sighed, placing her head on his shoulder. Eragon smiled and pat her brow.

_I have given you everything, _Eragon soothed, _my love, our children, and even a home. I never will give you a broken heart. _A sad, but proud emotion rocked Eragon straight in his heart as Saphira began to shudder in his arms. She was crying, but it was of joy. Just then he realized that every word he told her was in the ancient language.

"I hate to interrupt the moment," Murtagh said after clearing his throat, "but we still have a lot of work to do and Thorn is on his way with some food." Eragon gently pushed Saphira's large head off of his shoulder and held it in front of him to where he could look her in her sapphire eyes.

"Know that I meant every word," he said out loud, adding "upon my word as a rider" to her in the ancient land. It looked as if a tear fell from her eye.

_I love you, mate, _Saphira cooed tearfully in his thoughts. _I know that you will never give your love to another. _

_It would be a costly mistake, _Eragon laughed, _because I could leave you…but you would still be my dragon. I do not want to suffer that much guilt. _

_Wise choice, _Saphira chuckled. _You have made me very happy, Eragon._

_You always make me happy, Saphira, _Eragon said, sighing out loud. He turned over to Murtagh. "Well," he said to him. "How should we complete the inside of the home…oh King Murtagh?" Murtagh smiled and gave Eragon a soft punch at his shoulder.

"Well peasant," Murtagh joked back. "If this is the case, you can work alone as my slave and I shall return back to the tree." It was Eragon's turn to place in the punch as both laughed hysterically at each other's comments. They walked towards the home and inspected the paneling that they had put on just after they had finished the roof. The paneling in the inside was working too and they had constructed the second floor with a winding staircase to connect the floors.

"This here will be our dragonhold," Eragon explained as he looked around the large main room. "We could construct a few nice sized beds for whatever wishes to sleep here. I enjoy the elves' bowl idea and I believe that it would be a great idea to use." Eragon stepped forward and began to measure the room with his footsteps.

"Where should we place them?" Murtagh asked. Eragon sighed and shook his head.

"I would say that we need at least three," he said. "Side-by-side. One for Draken, another for our next child, and the last…?"

"Next child?" Murtagh asked. "What next child?"

"I never told you either?" Eragon asked. "Saphira is gravid…again. It will be a daughter."

"You are really pushing them out aren't you?" Murtagh joked, as he scuffed up his brother's hair. "That's my brother. Try to get a human one though next time. I get tired of holding conversations with dragons…they are smarter and tend to argue a lot."

"We will, brother," Eragon laughed. Suddenly, Saphira's large head poked inside the home.

_How is everything? _She asked anxiously, stepping inside completely. Eragon and Murtagh were both shocked at how much room was still left over with Saphira inside.

"We are planning the beds for our hold," Eragon explained to her. He walked over to one of the finished walls and propped himself against it.

"We want three comfortable bowls here: One for Draken, one for our newest child, and one for us."

_Just like in the tree house? _She asked. Eragon nodded.

"I want to add a few things."

"What would that be?" Murtagh cut in.

"What about adding mattresses in the bowls?" Eragon asked. "It would provide even greater comfort."

"I will talk with the weavers after we get this built," Murtagh assured. "Let's get started." Eragon reached over to grab a large saw that was left on the windowsill and crouched down to the floor.

"Three even cuts," he explained, tossing the saw to Murtagh, who caught it perfectly at the handle. "Instead of having it sink into the ground, why not raise it up like a standard bed?"

_A wise idea love, _Saphira replied. _I like it. _She looked up to the second level and hummed._ What shall we do with the top level?_

_That is for us, _Eragon said. _Up there will be our bedroom…when we are in human form of course. Our clothes and other things will be stored there along with a nice bed. _

_So we will have two places to sleep? _Saphira asked. Eragon nodded._ I love the idea. _She walked through a large hallway and noticed a very empty room that had a window that had an amazing view of the forest and Osilson down below. _What will this be? _She asked curiously. Eragon and Murtagh walked over to her.

_This will be our kitchen…?_

_K..kitchen? _Saphira asked intently. _What is that? _

_This is where we can prepare our meals, _Eragon told her. _We are waiting for a stove to be built in Ellesmera right now. You have seen me prepare food over an open flame, yes? Well this will improve the taste of what we catch._

_If you say so, _Saphira hummed. She walked back out into the main room and studied the large winding staircase. It looked strong enough to support her, so she climbed upwards with Eragon and Murtagh snickering behind her.

_Wow, _she said breathlessly as she emerged on the top level. There were three windows on the level that overlooked the forest, Osilson, and Ceuron. There was a smaller room to the right, but it was too small for Saphira to get into.

"It's our closet," Eragon informed her. "It is where our tunics and other things can go. Do you like it so far?"

_It is a dream come true, love, _Saphira exclaimed happily, backing away to stick her head out of the large window on the southern side. She snorted happily and let out a pleasing roar.

_My mate is a genius, _She shouted as she roared. Eragon watched as she pulled her head back inside to set it on his shoulder again. He reached his hands around her large neck and embraced her.

"I am glad that you are satisfied," Eragon told her. She showed her teeth, but Eragon could not see her do it.

_I always am when I am with you, _she replied, turning her scaly head to lick his cheek again.

"Your son and Thorn are both her," Murtagh suddenly said. "They have food prepared. Who shall prep the meat?" Eragon smiled.

"Start the fire," Eragon ordered him. "I have no problem doing it."

- - - - - - - - -

"How could he do that to me?" Arya sobbed. "He has never lashed out at me like that." She had ran out of Ellesmera and was sitting with her knees to her head at the edge of Ninor River next to the town of Yazuac. "I suppose that I deserved it. Saphira was right: I want him to be mine…and only mine." She suddenly jumped when she heard the sound of a large group of men snickering.

"Come out!" Arya screamed, reaching for her sword, but realizing that she was unarmed. She swore and put her fists up.

"So elves can cry," a familiar voice rung out. The snickering had ceased, which made Arya feel even more uneasy. "You want Eragon, do you not?"

"That is not yours to know!" Arya shouted. "I know that dreadful voice. You should be dead! You fell to his blade!" The familiar voice just laughed.

"I have powers, Arya," the voice replied. "Tell me what I want to know, and I can even grant your wish."

"No," Arya said. "I will not ruin their love for one another. Especially if it is what you want…Stave!" She watched as the man appeared from the weeds at the bank of the river. He pulled out his saber.

"I must know," Stave said calmly, "are they having any other dragons?" He placed the saber to her throat. "Tell me!" he ordered. She stood silently, watching as Stave withdrew his sword from her neck.

"Very well," he said. "I suppose…?"

"Can you really make him love me again?" Arya asked. Stave showed a sadistic grin.

"Whatever you desire, fair lady," he replied. "Tell me what I want to hear, and it will be done."

"He is expecting a daughter," Arya blurted out. "Draken is almost the size as Saphira. Please, give him to me! Let him love me instead of her!" Stave chuckled again.

"Elves are so foolish," he said, raising his blade. Arya stood in horror as the tip of the blade went down across her chest, slicing her open and splattering blood on the cool white sand while the sword cut through.

_I betrayed you, _she thought as she fought to keep her eyes open. _Eragon, forgive me. _Stave watched with a grin as the Elvin Princess fell dead at his feet; her blood flowed freely from her body to the river beside her. He pointed to one of his followers.

"Take her knife," he yelled. "Stab her in her heart and make it look like she fell on her own blade. I will heal the surface of this wound." The follower nodded as Stave turned the dead elf over.

"After Eragon sees this, it will all be over."

_A rider and dragon…destined to be bound by love, but torn apart from disaster_

**Remember that with Solembum and Nasuada in the early chapters? For the Arya lovers, I am sorry, but she was the only 'unneeded' character in this story and it provides a wicked awesome plot!**

**PEACE! **


	41. Words of a Demon

**I need names for the next female dragon…and color. Who can help me out? Also, there is another incredible story I want my readers to check out called The Last Daughter Of Flame. It is not a SaphiraxEragon pairing, but the writing style is just as good, if not, better than mine. The crazy thing is the fact that the author is very young. It is an excellent read. Three chapters in one day…did anyone even see it as possible?**

Chapter 41: Words of a Demon

Eragon, Saphira, and the rest of the crew huddled around the fire that Murtagh had created. Large chunks of deer meat were hanging over the flames by a sharp stake that Eragon created to help cook them.

_I want the large piece, _Saphira said with a grin.

_Why not eat the fresh stag beside you? _Eragon asked. Saphira snorted and turned to look at it.

_I want to taste a cooked and seasoned deer, _she whimpered. _Just one piece, and I will eat the one beside me after I finish. _Eragon smiled at her and rotated the stake to where the other sides of the meat could be reached by the fire.

"Fine," he said out loud to her. "I can never say no to you."

_That's right, _Saphira joked, showing her teeth in a sweet smile. Eragon smirked and turned to Murtagh.

"So," he said. "It looks as if our home will be complete by tomorrow if we work on like this."

"Perhaps," Murtagh said, as he slowly lifted up his hand to brush it against his dirty brow. They had worked all day on Eragon's home, but it was so close to completion.

"Father," Draken spoke, watching the fire in front of him dance around the cooking deer. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course son," Eragon said, climbing up to his feet. He walked away from Saphira and the others with Draken following close behind.

"What is it?" Eragon asked calmly. Draken lowered his head.

"Father," he started. "I have grown. Soon it will be time for me to go and thrive on my own."

"I know son," Eragon replied softly, rubbing his child's shinny purple scales on his side. "You will always be welcome to stay with us…?"

"Mother has informed me already," Draken said, cutting him off. "I do want to stay…but only to protect my sister until she is of age to leave."

"Then…?" Eragon asked.

"Hopefully me and her could leave together," Draken replied. "I want to make sure that she and Thorn would be safe before I go my own way."

"It will be a sad day when you leave," Eragon said in a saddened tone. "Until then, we shall rejoice together." Draken lowered his head and sat it on his father's shoulder. Eragon reached around his large neck to embrace him.

"You are brave, son," Eragon told him. "You came into this world quite differently than your ancestors, but you still have persevered."

"It is only because of you and mother," Draken replied, also saddened by his conversation. "You are my inspiration."

"As you are mine," Eragon told him, gently slapping his hand on the left side of his neck. "We love you, child. No matter how old and large you grow, you will remain our youngling until the day that you pass into the black void."

"I am aware father," Draken said. Suddenly, Murtagh's voice screamed out.

"Ow! Hot-hot-hot!" he hollered. "Eragon damn you! Ah…hot-hot-hot!"

"What did you do?" Eragon screamed back. Suddenly, he realized that he was in charge of cooking the meal.

"We should get back, father," Draken said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Eragon nodded and quickly ran back to the fire.

"Murtagh!" Eragon screamed as he approached. "What did you do?"

"I saved the food," he huffed. "I picked up the stick to pull it out of the fire."

"Where did you pick it up?" Eragon asked.

"Just before the meat," Murtagh explained, admiring the large blisters on his hands. Eragon laughed.

"You grab it by the side…away from the fire!" Eragon exclaimed. "Alageasia is doomed if you are going to be their king." Murtagh knew that it was just a joke and laughed openly about it. He looked down again at his wounds and muttered the words to heal himself while Eragon went and sat next to Saphira, who was lying on her paws.

_He told you? _Saphira asked Eragon. He nodded his head and propped himself against her side.

_He has, _Eragon replied. _I really did not want to hear it. Our child will leave us after our daughter is old enough to fend for herself. We are only looking at a few more months with him before he leaves. _

_I am aware, _Saphira sighed, shooting dark plumes of smoke from her nostrils. _It is the way of life, my love. We provide for them until they can do it themselves. _

_I still do not want to…? _

"Oh dear Gods!" Murtagh suddenly shouted. "Eragon…come quickly!" He turned to see an Elvin warrior climbing up the hillside with a limp figure over his shoulders.

"Argetlam!" the warrior screamed. Eragon stood in shock with Murtagh as the other dragons began to pad over beside him. "Eragon. I am sorry." He stopped in front of Eragon and gently sat the frail and limp figure on the grass in front of them. Eragon looked down and was forced to turn away in tears. It was Arya, and her dagger was piercing her own heart.

_No, _Saphira muttered mournfully. _NO! _Eragon turned to face her limp form again and took to his knees.

"Why?" he asked, gently stroking her blood matted hair away from her face. "You killed yourself for me?"

"I found her near the river," the warrior spoke in a saddened tone. "She was gone before I had arrived. I know that you two were close, argetlam. Forgive her." Saphira stepped forward and placed her muzzle on his shoulder. He quickly brushed it off.

_We caused her to do this! _Eragon exclaimed mournfully. _We should not have been so hard on her. _

_Eragon…? _

_Saphira, _Eragon cut her off. _I…I…?_

_Easy love, _Saphira replied. _Please do not argue with me. We have done it before and it proved nothing. _Eragon collapsed in front of Arya's frail form and sobbed while Saphira tried to comfort him.

"Father?" Draken asked, padding forward. "Who was she?"

_It would be best to ask that question at a later time, Draken, _Thorn's voice clicked into his head. _Arya was the Elvin princess, but she also wanted Eragon to be her mate. _Draken stepped back and padded over to Thorn, who was lying a few feet from the fire.

"Why did she harm herself?" he asked. Thorn snorted.

_No one knows how humans think, _Thorn replied. _Perhaps it had to do with the rejection she had faced earlier? _

"Perhaps," Draken said. "It hurts to see father so upset. I wish that there was something I could do."

_The best idea for these situations is to let him work it out on his own, _Thorn advised. _If you get involved, there could be a chance that he could lash out and lose control of his emotions. That would only add on to the list of problems he has._

- - - - - -

_I feel so guilty, _Saphira told Eragon, who was still sobbing next to Arya. The Elvin warior had left to tell Ellesmera of such a grave loss. _If I had not…?_

"No"Eragon replied out loud, still sobbing. "She deserved what we said. I sob because she chose to do this instead of heeding our advice." Saphira bowed her head and sniffed.

_Wait a moment, _she suddenly said. _Eragon. You need to shift to dragon form._

_What? _Eragon asked. _Why…?_

_Do it, _Saphira cut him off. _You will see. _Eragon obliged and took off his clothes to transform. After he had done so, Saphira directed him down over Arya's body. _Take in a deep sniff, _she told him. _Tell me, do you sense something as strange as I?_ Eragon snorted and leaned in to take a deep sniff. He suddenly shot his head up.

_Magic! _He screamed. He morphed back to human form and quickly tossed on his clothes. From their, he carefully pulled out Arya's dagger from her chest and used it to rip open her tunic. Eragon was very glad that she had underwear on, but he knew that Saphira would not get flustered…unless other thoughts came to mind.

_It is strong around her chest, _Saphira said, sniffing her body. Eragon nodded his head and examined the knife wound. He noticed that only a small amount of blood had flown from the hole made by the dagger. If that was the case, how come her hair was matted in blood and her back was soaked as well?

_I do not think that she did this to herself, _Eragon told Saphira. _Someone killed her! _

_What? _Saphira asked. _But how? _

_That is not the point, _Eragon replied harshly. _It is the 'who' that concerns me. _Eragon sighed again and dropped her dagger. He placed his hand over her cheek.

"The last thing you felt was a broken heart," Eragonw whispered, but Saphira heard it as clear as day. "If things were different…?"

_What? _Saphira interrupted him. _What should be different? What are you talking about?_

_Mind your own matters! _Eragon snapped. Saphira stepped back quickly and shook her head. Before Eragon could say anything else, she leapt off into the sky.

_NO! _Eragon screamed to her, but she closed her link between them.  
"Saphira!" Eragon screamed out loud. "I did not mean it! Come back!" But she was gone.

"I guess I must go after you," Eragon muttered while removing his clothes yet again. He pointed over to Murtagh. "Stay here and keep Draken and Arya safe until I return!"

- - - - - -

_I knew it! _Saphira sobbed. _He does not love me as much as he loved her. _She flew faster in the twilight in an attempt to leave her loud sobs behind her. _He lied to me! _Saphira dropped low and flew through a small canyon before emerging out of it. _He promised never to break my heart…and it has been broken! _She swooped down and touched down in a dark clearing. _I gave him everything a mate could want, _she continued to sob, _and he stabs me in the back. _

"Well," a familiar voice said out loud, startling Saphira. She recoiled and growled.

_Stave! _She exclaimed, hissing loudly at his voice.

"It seems someone is a little upset today?" Stave asked menacingly. Saphira roaed.

_That is none of your business traitor! _Saphira scorned him. _If you wish to kill me, I will not go down so easily._

"Why would I want to do that?" Stave asked, "The true prize I seek is inside of you?" Saphira shot him an evil glare.

_How do you know? _

"That foolish elf squealed like a hog," he said with a sick laugh. "Do you realize how much of a fight Eragon put up to tell her no? She told me everything from his refusal to Draken's size. So, I do not plan to kill you…yet." It was obvious that Stave made up the part about Arya and Eragon, but Saphira was too hurt to deny his words. Saphira hissed loudly.

_How are you still alive? _She roared. _Eragon drove his sword straight through you!_

"Demons are invincible!" Stave shouted joyously. "I can never die."

_Like a shade, _Saphira said. _I need one clear shot at your heart to put you out of my misery for good._

"Come and try," he taunted. Suddenly, there was a loud sound of beating wings overhead.

"We will finish this later," Stave growled, as he quickly retreated back into the forest.

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon screamed at her before even touching the ground. _What in Hades were you thinking? Why did you leave me? _

_You hurt me…Eragon, _Saphira replied in a saddened voice. _You broke my heart. You promised that you would never give me that form of pain, and you have broken a promise._

_Saphira…?_

_No, Eragon, _Saphira growled. _You lied to me. I know how you felt with Arya…and I know that every inch in your body fought to tell her 'yes' when she asked to be your mate. _

_Saphira…?_

_Shut up! _She suddenly lashed out. _You loved her and not me! _

_THAT IS NOT TRUE! _Eragon shouted back, roaring physically at her. _You must get your facts straight before you judge me! Yes, I used to enjoy her company, but when I turned her down that day, you were all that was in my head when I did so. I did not have to fight anything in me to tell her no. As for raising my voice, I should not have done that and I apologize. _

_This is one promise that you cannot mend, _Saphira growled. _How do I know that it will never happen again? You told me that you would never break my heart in the ancient language, but you obviously have done so, haven't you? _

_Saphira, _Eragon screamed at her. _Listen to me! _

_I am done listening! _Saphira shouted back. He watched as she leapt into the air and he quickly jumped up to follow her.

_I did everything for you, Saphira! _He screamed to her. She roared and dove down in an attempt to avoid him. _How would you feel if someone you loved like a part of your family was lying slain at your feet? How would you react if you saw me lying there instead of Arya? _

_Would you feel the same for me? _She roared angrily. Eragon had enough and quickened his pace.

_Of course, _Eragon roared back. _Saphira, I vowed to give my entire life to you. If you die, I will also. I could not stand seeing you…dead. _He began to chock on his words to hold in his painful sobs. _If this is truly what you want, I will leave you be. _He waited for a reply but came up empty-handed.

_Very well, _Eragon said. _I suppose that…it…is all over? _With that said, he turned to change direction, feeling both heartache from himself and his dragoness.

- - - - - - - -

Stave watched the two argue from the forest and grinned venomously.

"Yes," he hissed. "My plan is coming together perfectly!"

- - - - - - - -

_Eragon? _Saphira asked after flying for so long on her own. She figured that he was still pursuing her, but she discovered that he was gone when she turned her head. _Eragon? Where are you? _Nothing. The link between them had been shut off. _ERAGON! _She shouted, trying in vein to get him to open his barriers and let him in again. It was obvious that he was possibly more hurt than she was. _What have I done? _She quickly changed course and flew back towards their home in the hills, miles away from her. Every few moments, she would call for him, but he refused to answer. _I have been a fool for acting like this! _She admitted, still flying at full speed back to the home. Suddenly, the encounter with Stave clicked back into her head. _Why did I trust his word over my own husband's? Oh Gods' forgive me. _Suddenly, she felt the barriers between her and Eragon begin to drop away.

_I suppose I deserved that from you, _Eragon hurtfully admitted. _You may have the home when it is finished and I will stay in Ellesmera. I just have to talk with Nasuada to get the divorce._

_The what? _Saphira asked worriedly. _Eragon…?_

_Saphira, _Eragon said in a sad tone. _This is it. You called me a liar and flew off. You have no idea how much that hurts._

_But I do, _Saphira cried. _Where are you? We can talk about this? _

_I would have figured that you were happy, _Eragon said mournfully. _I suppose that I was wrong._

_No! _Saphira shouted. _I was wrong, Eragon. I have been happy, ever since Angela gave us this gift! I have never been happier in my life. Please do not take this away from me!_

_I have no choice, _Eragon said. _I broke a promise once again and I cannot live with a wife who does not trust my own words…even when they are said in the ancient language!_

_Forget about words! _Saphira shouted. _Forget the words, and forget your promises. I just want to be happy with you. Where are you? _She was sent an image of the stream where they were wed and quickly flew over to it.

_Why are you here? _Saphira asked as she touched down next to him. He was in human form, lying nude on the ground in front of the tree where they had engraved their names.

"It was beautiful," he said out loud with tearstained eyes. "I never wanted it to end."

_All things have to eventually, _Saphira said softly, padding beside him. Eragon quickly got to his feet and moved away from her.

"Where did you even get the idea of me loving Arya more than you?" Eragon raised his voice. "I gave you everything! I admit that I yelled when I shouldn't have, but this is more important. If we are to be together I need to know: How much do you trust your husband compared to your rider?" Saphira let out an unusual whimpering sound as if she had been abandoned by the one she had loved…technically she had been.

_I made a mistake, _Saphira admitted too. _I said things…horrible things that I did not mean to say._

"Is this not ironic?" Eragon asked. "Just a few months ago, it was me who was doing the apologizing, but…that seems so long ago."

_I do not want to end this! _Saphira shouted to him. _Eragon, I still love you! _

"Only because you are bound to it," Eragon shot back turning to show her the tears that were still in his eyes. "I hurt you and you hurt me...?"

_We can fix it, _Saphira said in a more desperate voice. _Do not end this now; not like this! Eragon please? _Eragon wiped a tear away with his hand and then buried his face in his knees.

"I do not know," Eragon whispered. "I love you with every thing I have, but I want to make you happy as well. If we both must argue about this…perhaps we were not meant to be…?"

_Do not finish that! _Saphira snapped. _Eragon! We made love together, we created children, WE HAVE A HOME BEING BUILT! What part of this was not meant to be?_ She took in a deep sigh. _ I got the idea of you loving Arya through Stave…?_

"What?" Eragon asked, climbing to his feet. "I killed him."

_He lives, _she replied in a sad tone. _He killed Arya and told me that…you put up a fight to tell her 'no.' I do not know why I listened to the enemy, but I did, and for that I am the fool…not you._ Eragon growled and began swinging his arms madly.

"How could you listen to him?" he screamed. "He wants us dead remember?"

_It was after you yelled at me, _Saphira explained, trying to avoid crying herself.

"I did not yell!" Eragon screamed at the top of his lungs; his voice bounced off of the hills and trees of the forest. "I snapped yes, but this…is…YELLING!"

_I understand, _Saphira said, bowing her head. _It must have been the shock of it all that caused me to be so foolish. _

"It must have," Eragon huffed, trying to cool himself down. "You hurt me, but I am willing to forgive if you are."

_I am, _Saphira cried. _Do not break our bond together, dearest one! _

"I came dangerously close," Eragon replied, stepping forward to her. She lowered her head and allowed him to rub the blue scales on it.

_This time I want to make a promise, _Saphira told him. _From now on, I want to promise that I will never hurt you again like I just did. It was wrong…and you have been so loving to me. Will you accept my promise? _

"All couples have fights," Eragon said softly to her. "I would just be happy to only have a few small ones instead of issues like this!"

_Agreed, _Saphira sighed. Eragon gave her a faint smile and uttered the words to change him into dragon form again.

_Eragon, _Saphira asked. _Thank you for coming after me. I suppose that should have been my first clue._

_Perhaps, _Eragon replied. _Now that this is settled, can we go home? _

_I thought you would never ask._

- - - - - -

Stave watched as the two dragons flew off into the moonlight together and swore loudly. His plan had failed and Eragon managed to convince Saphira that he did no such thing with Arya.

"I will get that Dragon!" Stave yelled. "If I have to kill the whole lot of you!"

**Got a little scared there didn't you? Not over at all, I actually do not think it can end. I have no clue on how. N-e-ways, it is amazing what a villain can kick into another's mind when they are in a bad mood. Hope it was good.**

**PEACE**


	42. Harsh Reactions

**I know I promised to have this posted around 6:30ish, but I failed that one. This was difficult and I certainly hope that I kept them all in character. Let me know.**

Chapter 42: Harsh Reactions

"Mother!" Draken shouted as he sprinted towards her. She and Eragon touched down in front of their home and turned away from each other, both upset over what had transpired earlier. "Mother? What is wrong? Where did you go?" Draken began to get irritated and raised his voice. Suddenly, Saphira roared at him and padded away while Draken stood in hurtful shock.

_I was such a fool, _she said to Eragon. _Please, leave me be. _Eragon nodded his large head and turned over to Draken.

_Your mother is not feeling well, _Eragon explained. _Forgive her for that. _

"What happened, father?"Draken asked.

_We made mistakes, _Eragon replied. _Hers was a bit harder to accept. _

"I understand," he said, bowing his head respectfully. He suddenly turned over to Arya's body and growled. "What shall we do with her?"

_We must take her back to Ellesmera, _Eragon told his son. _Queen Islanzdi will not be pleased. _

"Why…?"

_Arya was her daughter, _Eragon interrupted him. _Go to your uncle, son. I shall take Arya to her mother. _

"What about mother?" Draken asked, turning to see Saphira lying underneath the tree with her head on her paws, obviously sulking in her thoughts.

_She has asked for space right now, _Eragon replied. _We must respect that. Now go to Murtagh and keep watch with Thorn. Stave has been seen in the forests. _

"You…?"

_He did not die, son, _Eragon muttered. _Cockroaches just seem to keep alive no matter what you do to them! Do as I say boy! _

"Yes father," Draken replied, bowing respectfully again at Eragon. The young dragon quickly rushed over to Murtagh while Eragon padded over to scoop up Arya.

_I must tell the queen, _he told Saphira gently. He turned to pad over to her while Arya dangled lifelessly in his claws. _Please do not dwell on your mistake, love. _He looked her in the eyes. They were not glowing like they used to and this concerned Eragon greatly. He hissed and dropped Arya to the ground.

_Get that thought out of your head this instant! _Eragon screamed to her. _I know what you are thinking and I will not have it! I love you and you love me…do you not? _Saphira let out a loud whimper and looked up at him. Her eyes began to shimmer in the moonlight and started to glow faintly.

_I do not know what to think, _Saphira replied in a very saddened tone. _I almost ruined everything by listening to the enemy. _The glow in her eyes faded out again and she stared at him with cold sapphire eyes. _I love you, but I cannot leave this thought. I am sorry…?_

_No! _Eragon cut her off. _Saphira, you cannot do this! _He crawled up next to her and nuzzled her snout with his own. _Tell me that you do not wish to keep our fire burning and I will extinguish it for you. _

_I do not want it to end, _Saphira replied as Eragon licked her cheek. _If anything, I want our flames to grow…together. _She shuddered and Eragon knew that she was sobbing.

_Then let it be so, _Eragon whispered delicately into her mind. _I never want you to question our love again._

_How were you able to tell? _Saphira asked, looking into his eyes with her now shinning sapphire ones.

_Your eyes shine when we are together at night, _Eragon explained. _When I approached, they were dull and cold. Was I not right?  
You were, _Saphira chocked out, lowering her head in shame. _I just feel so ashamed. _

_Do not be, my love, _Eragon told her. _I want you to think of us and all the joy we have had being together. Nothing else…except our child of course. _Eragon gently nudged Saphira's belly with his nose, causing her to let out a soft chuckle. _Now I must return Arya to Islanzadi. She must know. _

_I will come with you then, _Saphira replied softly, climbing up to her feet. _Eragon?_

_Hmm?_

_I truly am sorry that this happened, _Saphira said, bowing her head to him.

_I know dear, _Eragon told her. _I know. We have to hurry. _Eragon quickly scooped up Arya again and flapped his wings. He turned over to Murtagh and Draken who were lounging around a small campfire with Thorn behind them.

_Stave is still alive, _he told them. _Stay awake and use caution. We will be back soon. _They watched as Eragon and Saphira leapt into the sky.

_Eragon, _Saphira turned to face him while the two flew away. _How will she react to this?_

_Imagine discovering that our child had been murdered, _Eragon explained, _and magnify that feeling. We may have to watch a queen fall to her knees in sobs. _Eragon looked down at Arya's dead body. He shook his head and turned back over to Saphira. _What did Stave tell you? _

_Arya betrayed us, _Saphira said bluntly. _He told me that she explained every detail from Draken's size to our newest child which is soon to come. If I were to guess, we should have only weeks left and we have no name. _

_We will talk about that afterwards, my love, _Eragon said. He watched as Saphira shuddered again in mid-flight.

_It feels good hearing that from you, _Saphira sighed out happily. Eragon showed her his teeth.

_It feels good to say it, _he replied slyly. _Ellesmera is ahead. _He suddenly swooped in low and touched down on the soft soil in front of the Elvin hallway where two guards were standing watch. They saw that Arya was in his forearms and quickly rushed forward, but Eragon stopped them.

_She is gone, _he told them as Saphira touched down. _Queen Islanzadi must know. Fetch her and tell her to meet us out her. _Both of the guards nodded and quickly took off into the hall screaming for her as they ran.

_Brace yourself, darling, _Eragon told her. _This may be a hard sight for us to see. _Saphira padded over to him and rubbed noses.

_I am ready, _she replied. _Are you? _Eragon looked back down at Arya and gently lowered his head down to press his snout to her forehead as if he were kissing her goodbye.

_Yes, _he finally said, turning away from Arya's body. _She was a good friend. _

_Aye, _Saphira sighed, as Eragon gently set the dead elf at his feet. _You loved her dearly…not like mates…more like siblings…?_

_Like friends, _Eragon finished, sliding down to lay on his paws. Saphira did the same.

_Yes, _she replied. _I see that now. _Eragon turned his head over to her and showed his teeth in a soft smile.

_She will be missed, _Eragon told her softly. _I believe that death would be perfect for me if this was you lying at my feet instead of her. I could not bear to see it. _

_I am flattered, _Saphira cooed, scooting in closer to him. He growled lovingly as she placed her head against his side.

_I promise…?_

_No more promises, Eragon, _Saphira chuckled. _You have made enough already. If you wish to know, I think that it was Stave that forced my heart to break…not you. What does that mean?_

_I never broke your heart? _Eragon asked. _What about when I yelled at you when…?_

_I was angry, _Saphira replied with a soft laugh. _I forced the heartbreak on myself when I flew, comparing myself to her…?_ She paused to look down at Arya. _Stave just added the final ingredient. _Eragon laughed and gently snaked his head over to press his chin on her forehead.

_You amuse me, my dear wife, _he said lovingly. _I am glad that I did not hurt you…but you did give me quite a start. _

"What is it, argetlam?" Islanzadi's voice suddenly broke the moment. They turned to see her standing in the hallway in a bright green tunic.

_My Queen, _Eragon said, bowing his head respectfully. Saphira mimicked his move. _It pains me to do this, but you need to come hither. It concerns your daughter. _Islanzadi sighed and walked out towards them

"Oh Gods NO!" she suddenly screamed, falling at the limp form of her daughter. She gently sat Arya up and cradled her in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

_You were right, Eragon, _Saphira told him. _It is painful to bear. _

"Where did you find her?" she asked between sobs, stroking Arya's blood soaked hair.

_She was found with her dagger in her chest, _Eragon explained. _The warrior who found her thought it was a suicide, but Saphira and I think that more was involved._

_She reeked of magic, _Saphira clicked in to assist her husband. _Stave is alive and had talked with her. I ran into him a little while ago and he told me that she betrayed us. There was no mention on if he was involved, but I can only figure so. _

"My daughter?" Islanzadi asked vigorously. "Betray you?"

_She told him everything, _Saphira explained further. _She told him that we are expecting a female dragon in a few weeks, and she also described Draken's full size to him. _

_We are just as shocked as you are, my Queen, _Eragon said, bowing again.

"She loved you, Eragon," the queen replied harshly. "What would make her do such a thing? You should have accepted her! If you did…she would still be here."

_Please, _Eragon begged. _Do not mention that. Arya was a friend and nothing more. I am bound to my dragon now and I refuse to let anything get in the way of that. _He heard Saphira snort in satisfaction with his words. _Arya made the mistake…not us. _

_It is true, _Saphira said. _You should not chastise us for her wrongdoing. _

"Can you not bring her back?" she asked. Eragon nodded.

_Oromis had already told me, _he explained. _Death can never be brought back to life. I am sorry…she is no more. _

"Very well," the queen sobbed. "I will make the arrangements for her funeral. Eragon, I hope that her death haunts you." Saphira roared loudly, startling her.

_I beg your pardon! _Saphira shouted, _but what did we just tell you? Her death is not on our heads, but her own. She was a fool._

"She was my daughter!" Islanzadi screamed back. "That is enough. I want you both out of Du Weldenvarden by tomorrow morning. You will never be allowed to return until I have decided to forgive you for…this!" She pointed down at her daughter and cried again. Eragon jumped to his feet and roared himself.

_NO! _He protested. _We have a home built just on the edge of Du Weldenvarden. If you banish us…all of our work would be for nothing! Think about this…you are truly being unwise._

"How dare you tell me that?" Islanzadi roared.

_He speaks true words, _Saphira jumped into the fray. _We have spent quite a long time on our home on the hillside. Please do not force us to leave. We have been ever so loyal to you during Galbatorix's reign; do we not deserve the same leniency? Arya's death had nothing to do with us. We did not provoke her into falling on her dagger…if that is what she did. Like we told you, we feel that she was murdered and that the blade was a cover-up of it. Please, I have grown to love our home and would be devastated if we were forced to leave without it even being finished. _Islanzadi sat back and recoiled in her thoughts.

"I do this only because of your past loyalty," the queen replied. "My heart still aches and I believe that punishing you two will not end my suffering. You may stay here, but be warned: next time I will not be so easily convinced." She paused to look at her daughter again. "I must choose an heir to my throne now," she said. "I bid you good night." She pointed to her guards. "Take her and get her ready," she ordered. Instead of staying to watch her daughter be carried off, Islanzadi walked back into the hallway.

_That was close, _Eragon huffed. Saphira nudged him.

_Death makes people do strange things, _she replied. _I am glad that she changed her mind._

_Only because of you, my love, _Eragon replied kindly. _You saved our home with your quick tongue. _

_It is good to have a smart mate, is it not? _Saphira replied, cuddling up next to him. He growled pleasingly.

_Always, darling, _Eragon said, getting to his feet and flapping his wings. _We must head back. We have caused enough. _

_I agree, _Saphira replied, climbing to her feet as well. _I feel sorry for her._

_We both do, _Eragon said as he leapt into the sky. _Imagine how we would feel if we discovered that Draken had passed…especially if it was his own intentions? _

_I cannot fathom it, _Saphira shook her head and leapt off after her loving husband. _What does tomorrow bring for us? _

_Well, _Eragon said. _Hopefully our beds are finished. Tomorrow we might place the fence around our property._

_Sounds great love, _Saphira sighed happily. _I am glad that we are one again._

**PEACE! **


	43. A Name From the Stars

**I apologize for no update yesterday, homework completely killed me…I just was resurrected to finish this story and then God will call me back home after I am done. Apparently he likes this story too (lol). Kidding guys. Not as long as other chapters, this one just goes through with some romance between Eragon and his wife along with a family moment at the end. Hope you all like it and that FF will let you read it. **

Chapter 43: A Name From the Stars

Eragon and Saphira arrived back at their home and were greeted by Murtagh, Thorn, and Draken.

_I am glad that it was not too bad, _Saphira told Eragon, who nodded at her words. _We almost lost everything because of Arya's wrongdoing._

_I know, love, _Eragon said softly, brushing snouts with his son to issue a proper greeting to him. Draken stepped away happily and padded away with Thorn beside him. _It is late and we need to get some sleep. We could go back to the tree…?_

_Why not sleep here? _Saphira asked, padding closer to him. _It would be nice to sleep underneath the stars like in the past. _Eragon looked over to Murtagh and showed his teeth to smile at him.

_Do you need to leave to Nasuada? _Eragon asked him. Murtagh smiled and shook his head.

"No," he replied with a small chuckle. "I am here until we complete this thing."

_Well, _Eragon said turning over to brush his nose with his wife. _You better hope that Thorn serves as a good pillow brother. We are going to sleep here tonight._

"The house is not finished," Murtagh protested. "You expect me to just sleep on the ground after such a hard day's work?"

_Yes, _Saphira jokingly replied. _Consider it another 'adventure.' _

"Great," Murtagh groaned. "In that case, I will take Thorn and sleep in the home. At least it will shelter me from the cold."

_It is not cold brother, _Eragon replied. _But if you insist. _He and Saphira both chuckled as Murtagh called Thorn and entered their home.

_It is a beautiful night, _Saphira told Eragon while the two watched as Draken began to pad over to them. _I think that we should rest under the tree tonight. There we can discuss the name of our newest child. _

"Hello father," Draken said in his mature voice. "What are our plans for this evening?"

_We are going to discuss your sister's name, dear, _Saphira replied with a soft voice. _Would you like to assist in it? _Draken flapped his wings excitedly, which seemed strange only because the fact that he did that when he was a mere hatchling.

_Meet us back here in an hour, _Eragon advised him. _I would like to spend a little while alone with your mother…?_ Draken cocked his head.

"Is that wise with my sister inside of her?" he asked innocently. Eragon chuckled loudly.

_No, child, _he explained. _We are not going to mate again any time soon. We just would like some time to talk. _

"Very well father," Draken said respectfully. "I will return after the hour." Eragon and Saphira watched as Draken turned to pad towards the home and visit Murtagh.

_We are very blessed that he is so wise, _Saphira said. _Now, why do you want us to be alone? _Eragon showed her his white teeth and rubbed his snout against hers.

_I just want to stay together, _Eragon explained, _under the stars…alone. It was how we used to live; should we do it again for old time's sake? _

_What shall we do? _Saphira asked in her gentlest voice.

_I just want to be with you, _Eragon whispered to her as they began padding towards their destination.. _We do not have to do anything in particular. I just want to enjoy us together. We almost lost it all and…? _He was cut off by Saphira's gentle laughter.

_I would like that, _Saphira told him as they reached the tree. _I do not wish to be silent though. Can we at least talk? _

_Of course, _he replied, sliding down to his paws underneath the large tree. Saphira mimicked his move. Eragon lifted his head up to stare into the star-filled night sky. It was a beautiful sight and every star shinned brighter than the other before it. _Do you ever wonder what is beyond the stars? _Saphira lifted her head up to gaze at them as well and snorted as she watched a falling star streak across the black sky.

_I do on occasions, _Saphira replied. _They are beautiful, are they not?_

_Not as beautiful as you, _Eragon whispered to her with his head on his paws. She leaned her neck over to gently lick his cheek before turning her gaze again to the stars above.

_I would like to name our daughter on them, _she sighed, _Perhaps Draken would have a good name for her._

_Perhaps, _Eragon replied softly. _He is overjoyed about this matter. _Saphira chuckled and scooted closer to her mate.

_Can you blame him? _Saphira asked innocently. She showed him her teeth and changed the subject. _This is as beautiful a place at night as it is in the daytime. _

'_Tis, _he said, as he covered his wife with one of his velvety black wings. _I am glad that you are content with it. _Saphira chuckled in her usual choppy growl and licked Eragon's cheek again.

_I cannot be happier, _she replied. _Will our home be finished tomorrow? _

_We have made great progress have we not? _Eragon asked. _I will have Murtagh and Thorn fetch our beds from the weavers while Draken and I put up the fence around our territory. Come tomorrow night, we will be in our own bed...of our own home._

_I can't wait, _Saphira cooed. She took her eyes back up to the sky and suddenly gasped. _ERAGON! LOOK! _Eragon quickly shot his head up and followed her gaze until his eyes came to a stop on a very familiar constellation. Millions of blue stars had joined to form a perfect figure of a flying dragon in the night sky._ Have you seen anything like this? _

_Nay, _Eragon replied in astonishment. _I wonder what it means? _Saphira showedher teeth without taking her eyes off of the new constellation.

_I suppose, _Saphira suggested with a soft chuckle, _this is a sign._

_Of what? _Eragon asked. Saphira took her bright sapphire eyes away from the stars and stared lovingly at her husband with her head cocked slightly. Eragon was dumbstruck at her beauty and could not look away.

_The stars are telling the world that the dragons have risen again, _Saphira explained, still holding her pose. He leaned in and brushed his snout with hers.

_Thanks to us, _Eragon said, _your race will flourish once again…?_

_Our race, _Saphira corrected him. _You are as much of a dragon as I am. I would not consider you less than that. _

_Thank you dear, _Eragon said softly, licking her cheek. _I love you._ Saphira's eyes began to shine brighter as she showed him her teeth.

_I always will, _she replied lovingly. They both turned towards their home to see Draken dash out of it.

_Has it been an hour already? _Saphira asked. Eragon looked up at the moon and smiled.

_Time flies fast, _he said. _It was not wasted. I enjoyed our conversation. _

_I did too, love, _Saphira said as Draken drew closer.

"Are you ready?" Draken asked energetically. Eragon and Saphira nodded their heads.

_Come, _Eragon said. _Lay between us. We will figure this out together. _Draken growled lowly and squeezed between his mother and father.

"Have you thought of anything?" Draken asked.

_We want her to be named after the stars, _Saphira explained. _Or at least I want her to be. _Eragon chuckled.

_She can, _he told her. _Do you know of any names for this, young Draken? _

"Equinox?" Draken asked. "I heard an elf mention it and the word has not left my mind since."

_I do like that name, _Saphira replied. _Let us discuss further before we choose._

_Agreed, _Eragon said. _What about Serena? _

_Serena? _Saphira asked. _Where did you get that name?_

_I honestly know not, _Eragon replied. _What do you think? _

_I like it too, _Saphira explained. _Perhaps we will name one of our other children that. _All three dragons watched the sky as a falling star shot through the dragon figure constellation.

"I am at a loss," Draken said. "Let me see…?" he paused to think. "What about Kulina?"

_I do not think so, _Eragon said. _Kulina…daughter of Saphira and Eragon. Does that fit, dear? _Saphira snorted and shook her head.

_Not quite, _she said, _but it is close. _

"Narwa?"

_Afraid not son, _Eragon replied softly. He turned to Saphira. _Temperance? _

_That sounds more like a good human name, _Saphira chuckled. Both Draken and Eragon let out a depressed sigh.

"I have it!" Draken shouted excitedly. "Covin'thra! (A/N: Co-ven-th-rah) An elf used that word to refer to the constellations above. Covin'thra means constellation. What do you think, mother?"

_Covin'thra, _Eragon said to himself. _It just sounds lovely on its own. Covin'thra, daughter of Eragon and Saphira. It works well, does it not. _

_Then it is settled, _Saphira said with a soft sigh. _Our daughter's name is Covin'thra. Now I wonder what color she will be?_

_We will worry about that when she hatches, _Eragon comforted. _Do not dwell on that. _

"I picked a good one father?" Draken asked. Eragon gently scratched his muzzle with his son's.

_Yes son, _he replied. _Your sister will be very content with it. _Draken showed his teeth and flapped his wings against his side.

"Covin'thra," Draken said, "sister of Draken." Draken gently took his snout down to Saphira's belly and nudged it. "Rest well sister," he said. "We will meet soon when you hatch."

**Okay very short but this was a tough one. I have many to thank for the names:**

**Tallacus: Covin'thra (A/N: I made up a meaning for this…constellation. Does it fit?)**

**Blindingfirefly: Narwa and Kiluna**

**Swimstar and Frosted Pink: Equinox…may definitely come in later.**

**I think that covers them…if I skipped any let me know. **

**PEACE! **


	44. A Reward for a Hard Day's Work

**A lot longer than last chapter. I still do not know why FF is screwing up like this, but oh well. One for sure surprise at the end. Read on! **

Chapter 44: A Reward for a Hard Day's Work

_Good morning, my love, _Eragon whispered to Saphira, who was sleeping soundly against his side. Draken had moved to his other side to where Eragon was in between his wife and his son. _Come on dear. It is early and we have tasks that must be done. _

_Hmm, _she sighed lovingly, fluttering open her eyes. _W…what? _

_We must get up, _Eragon said to her, snaking his head around to nudge her snout with his own. _How did you sleep? _

_Heavenly, _she muttered with amusement as she scooted closer to his body for warmth. _Is young Draken awake? _Eragon showed her his teeth and turned away to wake his child.

"Ten more minutes!"Draken groaned. Eragon nudged him harder, forcing Draken to stand to his paws. "Fine. I am up. What do you want father?"

_We have work to finish today, _Eragon said, climbing to his feet. Saphira whimpered at the loss of his body heat and put her head to her paws. _I will go and wake Murtagh…?_

"I can do that," Draken replied. He looked over to Saphira and growled lowly. _Something seems to be the matter with her this morning, _Draken told him mentally (A/N: Remember that he can do both, but he prefers to speak). Eragon turned to look and see that Saphira's eyes were closed again, but she was not sleeping.

_I understand, son, _Eragon said. _Do it. _Draken padded off while Eragon moved back over to his wife. _Is something the matter?_

_Eragon, _she said in a low whisper. _I feel strange. Instead of one burden…I feel two. I think that we may have more than one child. _

_Are you sure? _Eragon asked. She nodded her head.

_I hope not, _she replied, _but time is growing short and it may be time to lay sooner than I expected._

_How soon? _Eragon asked. Saphira looked up at him with her sapphire eyes.

_Tonight, _she replied. _I sense it coming. _

_Then our home will be finished by noon, _Eragon said with a snort. _Our young will be laid in our own house. Are you well enough to join us today?_

_For what? _Saphira asked.

_Draken and I are going to put up the fence this morning, _Eragon explained. _I would love it if you just provided us company while we do so. _

_I am more than well enough to do that, _Saphira replied with a soft chuckle. _I am stronger than…?_

_You think? _Eragon finished. _I know love. Do you know if they both will be daughters?_

_I know not, _Saphira replied. _We will have to see. _Eragon showed her his teeth and tucked his wings to his side.

_Do you wish for breakfast? _Eragon asked. _We have some food left over from last night. _Saphira climbed to her feet and nuzzled Eragon.

_It sounds perfect, _she soothed. _First, will you take a walk with me, darling? _

_Of course, _Eragon replied. _Where? _

_Around, _Saphira sighed happily, as she gazed at him; her eyes twinkling brightly. _I wish to see how large our property is…among some other details. _Eragon began to walk and Saphira followed beside him. The sun was climbing up into the sky, creating a beautiful red and orange sunrise while the two dragons padded along the hillside.

_It is amazing is it not? _Saphira said to her husband. He nodded his large head in agreement to her words.

_It was a wise decision to move here, _Eraogn explained. _Our children will enjoy every moment in this home. _

_Yes, _Saphira said happily. She suddenly sighed. _I do not think that I apologized for what happened last night…?_

_There is no need, _Eragon said. _Not only has it been forgiven, but forgotten as well. _Saphira sighed again and stopped at the end of a small meadow that was sloping downwards into the forest below.

_You have been such an outstanding companion, _Saphira said, now facing him. _Ever since we first combined as mates, you have never ceased to impress me…and you never will. _

_Saphira…?_

_Hush now, _Saphira cut him off in her gentle voice. _You have given me everything a mate could ask for. You have given me a chance to experience love when I thought that I was doomed to die alone._

_Saphira…? _

_Eragon please, _Saphira asked softly. _You have told me how you felt many times. Please allow me to tell you what is in my heart._

_Very well, _Eragon sighed. Saphira brushed muzzles with him.

_My love, you have been there so many times when I felt like giving up. I realize that dragons are supposed to be more courageous than their riders, but you were the person who kept me fighting. If Angela had not bestowed this gift to us, I would have died from heartbreak. _Eragon shuddered at her words; it was his turn to sob.

_Saphira, _he sniffled, trying hard though to cover it up. _Do not say such a thing! Even if we were not the same species as we are now, I still dedicated all of my heart to you. We may not have been able to do certain things, but we still would have been together. I would have strived just as hard if we were different to make you happy as if we were the same at this moment. A rider must take care of his dragon…but a husband loves to take care of his wife. _

_As the wife loves to take care of her husband. _Saphira said soothingly. Eragon nodded slowly while Saphira leaned in to lick his cheek. _You are truly a blessing to me, my darling. Never leave me. _

_Wherever I go, _Eragon explained softly, _you will always follow at my side. If I die, you are with me…and when you pass, I will be at your side as well. Nothing can break our bond as rider and dragon, but nothing even comes close to shattering our bond as husband and wife. _

_How tall the trees, how bright the stars…and how beautiful you are, my love, _Saphira cooed gently to him.

_Saphira, _Eragon started, _I would do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, and I would build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands._ Saphira leaned in and licked his muzzle tenderly.

_You already have done those things, my dear, _she whispered. _You have my hand…in which I willingly gave you. We have both traveled around the country together, and you have built the most spectacular palace just for me. I love you with every breath in me._

_As do I, _Eragon said cunningly. _Nothing could extinguish the fire of our love. _Saphira snorted pleasingly at his loving words and slid down to her paws to finish watching the sunrise.

_Eragon, _she asked. _Arya truly made a mistake on refusing such a loving man. You make me feel as if I am undeserving of what you give me, but I do not mind. It just makes me strive to make you happier. _Eragon chuckled at her words and lay down beside her.

_You have made me happier than any other woman…or dragon could, _he replied lovingly to her. _As for making you feel undeserving? No. You deserve everything._

_How so? _Saphira asked. Eragon turned to her and showed her his teeth.

_I will just come out with it, _Eragon sighed jokingly. _You are incredible during mating. You deserve some things I cannot even give you! _Saphira let out a choppy growl, but she laughed openly in Eragon's mind.

_So that's it, huh? _She asked. _That is the reason._

_No, _Eragon laughed out._ You are also an amazing mother to our child and a loving wife to me. Yes, we have arguments on occasion, but what couple does not? _

_You are something else, love, _Saphira said, shaking her head in amusement. _ Where would I be without you…?_

_Still stuck in that blasted egg, _Eragon answered quickly. _We are living what some of the elder riders wished: Rider and Dragon…also husband and wife. I am sure that Vreal and even Brom would want our hides for being able to live as mates. _

_Perhaps, _Saphira laughed. She turned her head to see Draken flying up behind them.

"Good morning," he said. "Is all well?"

_Yes, _Saphira said. _Your father and I were just having a little time alone. How do you fair today?_

"I am good," Draken replied. "Are you ready to put up the fence father?" Eragon climbed to his feet.

_Yes, _Eragon said. _Have Murtagh and Thorn left to fetch the beds?_

"They have," Draken infomed. "They also have food cooked and waiting for us. Do you want breakfast before we get started today?"

_Sounds great son, _Eragon said. He watched as Saphira climbed to her paws as well. They were surprised at how far they had traveled together. The home could not be seen and there was still plenty of acreage left on the hillside.

_I think we should end our property at this point, _Saphira suggested. _It gives a nice view and it is lovely to walk to as well. _

_Your mother has spoken, _Eragon chuckled. _More work for us, eh boy? _Draken growled and flapped his wings.

"We must hurry back," Draken said. "Our breakfast is getting cold." Eragon and Saphira leapt into the sky, followed closely by their son.

They ate quickly and gathered the lumber to begin the long task. Draken carried the large roll of steel wire (A/N: They had it back then) and Eragon carried the wooden stakes. He flew around their territory and dropped twenty pieces of lumber per every meter he flew. Finally, the perimeter of their property was ready to be fenced off.

_Are you ready?_ Eragon asked his son, who merely nodded. He watched as his wife approached with a green tunic in her maw.

_Thank you, _Eragon said, as she dropped it down at his feet. _Honia! _He morphed back to human form and quickly slid on the tunic that his wife provided for him. From there, Eragon picked up a wooden stake and examined it.

"Okay son," Eragon explained. "I will set these into the ground and hammer them in. They must be separated by about three feet." Suddenly, Eragon began inspecting his son's claws. "We can use your foot to measure," he said. "It about the length that I wish for. What say you, son? Are you ready?" Saphira lay on the ground as she prepared to watch them work.

"I am," Draken replied. Eragon grabbed the hammer and placed the tip of the wooden stake to the ground. He held it firmly in one hand while he hammered it into place with the other.

_Be careful dear, _Saphira called to him. _It would really hurt if you get your finger instead of the board. _

"I know," Eragon muttered, as he continued to hammer in the pieces. "Draken!" Eragon called. "You think that you can hold the boards while I knock them in?" His son nodded his scaly head and the sun's rays bounced playfully off of his purple hide. "Good." Draken swung his tail around the wooden piece and clamped on it while his father hit it down.

They continued doing this for an hour, hitting a piece in and moving Draken's foot length down to the next one. Saphira was still lying down, but she kept her eyes fixed on her husband.

_How does it look so far? _Eragon asked her. She growled lovingly and shot out a plume of smoke.

_It is fantastic, _Saphira said. _I cannot wait for it to be done. _Feeling arrogant, Eragon decided to rush through the process and began pounding the boards with much more strength. Instead of Draken holding the stakes, Eragon took back to his old position. Suddenly…

"OW!" Eragon screamed. Sure enough, he had missed the stake and brought the hammer down on his own finger. Saphira quickly leapt to her feet and rushed over to him.

_What happened? _She asked.

_You were right, _Eragon replied. _I caught my finger instead of the stake. _He muttered the healing words to fix his sore finger and then turned over to Draken. "Oops."

- - - - - - - - - -

"My queen!"

"Yes," Nasuada replied, as she sat on her make-shift throne.

"The final egg," the man in front of her informed, "it has hatched!"

"What?" Nasuade said, standing up and stepping towards him. "To whom?"

"Trianna."

"The spellcaster?" Nasuada asked. "This cannot be." She sighed. "Very well. Bring her here and prepare her for training. I shall send a messenger to inform Eragon of this."

"Yes, my queen!"

- - - - - - - - -

Eragon and Draken spent over four complete hours on putting up the stakes. Of those hours, Eragon had smashed all four of his fingers two times over, much to Saphira's amusement.

_Do you have any left to smash? _Saphira asked mockingly. Eragon grinned at her.

"Yes I do," Eragon replied. "Now, my job is complete. This…is where you come in, Draken." Draken nodded his head as his father handed him the roll of steel wire. Eragon pulled off the end and wrapped it tightly around the first post. "Fly straight around it here and circle the posts. Make sure that you do not go all the way around our home or else we will be boxed in." Eragon pointed to the second-to-last post. "That is the place where you should circle around. So, do you understand?"

"Yes father," Draken replied. He leapted up and flew down the fence line, just a few feet from the ground.

_He makes jobs so much easier, eh husband? _Saphira asked, causing Eragon to chuckle.

_He does, _Eragon admitted, as he watched Draken fly out of sight. _I wonder what Covin'thra will be able to do._

_She can do whatever Draken can, _Saphira explained. _At least, I hope so. _Suddenly, Saphira turned around and hissed. _Someone unknown is here. _

_I will see, _Eragon said. His sword was back at the tree house, but he knew how to defend himself without it.

"Greetings Argetlam," an Elvin messenger appeared from behind the hillside. "I bring news from Nasuada."

"Come then," Eragon said. "Take a seat next to me and my wife." The elf moved in and obediently sat next to Saphira after issuing her the formal greeting. "Tell me, what news do you have?"

"It regards the final egg," the messenger said. "It has hatched…to a spellcaster in Surda."

_Who? _Saphira asked. The messenger nodded his head.

"Trianna," he replied. The word sent a cold chill down both Eragon and Saphira's spines.

"No," Eragon said in astonishment. "Why her? She has enough power as is."

"Nasuada has ordered for her to come and train here with you as her mentor," the messenger explained. "She will be here in a few weeks."

_So much for retiring, _Saphira whimpered. _Must we train her? There is no need for riders anymore. _

_We will just teach her the basics, _Eragon explained. _We can teach her swordplay and magic and you can teach her dragon flying skills._

_I would rather be with you, _Saphira protested.

_And I would rather be with you, _Eragon agreed with her. _You know it has to be done. I for one hate this idea…and you know why, do you not?_

_She tried to seduce you, _Saphira said. _She is a slattern and a threat to my mate. I will kill her if she gets in the way of our love. _

_Easy Saphira, _Eragon joked. _If she does, I will kill her myself. _

_Save something for me, _Saphira replied. Eragon snickered and turned back over to the messenger.

"We have retired from fighting and teaching," Eragon explained. "Tell the queen that we will teach swordplay, magic, and flying skills only. We will not go into as much detail as Oromis did to us. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," the elf replied. "She will arrive here within the month."

_Good, _Saphira clicked in. _That gives us time to hatch our young. _Eragon smiled at the look on the elf's face. He knew about the shape shifting, but the thought must have been slightly grimacing all the while.

"I will pass your message on through," the messenger replied. He turned to watch Draken fly past on his second run through the fences. "Is that…?"

"He has grown hasn't he?" Eragon asked. "Yes, it is our Draken." The messenger got to his feet and issued his final pleasantries before leaving.

_Well, _Saphira muttered. _This has put a damper on things. _

_It has, _Eragon replied. _It is okay though. While she and her dragon sleep in the trees, we will sleep in our own home. _

**One true surprise there! I couldn't help but think about the third egg…and there is a big reason for choosing Trianna to be the rider, but you will have to see that in the next few chapters. Next surprise will be reveled in chapter 45. **

**PEACE! **


	45. Covin'thra and Equinox

**And now the moment you all have been waiting for. What's going to happen?**

Chapter 45: Covin'thra and Equinox

"It is finally finished," Eragon and Murtagh said together as they admired the finished home. Murtagh turned to face Eragon and chuckled.

"Not bad for just one day," he laughed out. Eragon pat his older brother's back and smiled.

_Is it complete? _Saphira asked, lying on her paws behind them. Eragon turned and smiled at her.

"It finally is," he replied. "The woodsman at the shop told us it would take months, but I suppose he did not realize that we had dragons to assist us."

_I suppose not, _Saphira said, climbing to her feet. It was mid afternoon and the sun was high and bright in the cloudless sky.

"Father?" Draken chimed in, as he touched down next to him and Murtagh. He was practicing his flying and returned to check in with his parents. "I am hungry. May I be excused to hunt?"

"Of course," Eragon replied. "Be careful though." Draken jumped into the air again and flew away once more.

"So," Murtagh sighed. "What do we do now?"

"You can leave if you wish," Eragon said. "I am sure that Nasuada will want to spend time with you after not seeing you for an entire day!" Murtagh chuckled and jokingly slapped his brother across his chest.

"Why you," Eragon muttered, as he brought his fist back to slug Murtagh in his shoulder. They both erupted in laughter.

_Are you two boys done? _Saphira joked. She padded closer to Eragon and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand onto her brow and scratched it.

"Yes," he chuckled. Murtagh shook his head.

"Well," he said, "I suppose it is time for me to get back. I promised Nasuada that I would visit after completing the home."

_You do not want to keep your mate waiting, _Saphira clicked in with a hint of amusement in her voice. _I suppose that this is goodbye for now? _

"Yes, Saphira," Murtagh said. He called over Thorn, who was resting underneath the tree. "Come say goodbye, Thorn!"

_Goodbye, _Thorn projected to Eragon and Saphira, although he did not move from his spot. _You can come to me, rider! _

"Lazy…good for nothing…?" Murtagh began. "I should turn your hide into a belt, you overgrown lizard!"

"Easy, Murtagh," Eragon laughed out. He and Saphira watched as Murtagh walked away after Thorn.

_So what should we do? _Eragon asked Saphira, who still had her head on his shoulder.

_It is hot, _Saphira replied. _Perhaps a nice refreshing dip in the stream? Draken is away and Murtagh will be leaving as well. _

_A nice bath does sound good, _Eragon admitted. _I know that the stream pools a little while after the forest at the base of a large waterfall. _

_I remember, _Saphira sighed. _I am willing to wager that the water is quite cool. _Eragon snickered and stepped forward to get Saphira off of his shoulder. She whimpered softly, but quickly turned it into a pleasing growl as Eragon looked at their home.

"It was done by noon," he chuckled out. "Before we leave, do you wish to explore our house? Everything is in it now."

_That would be lovely, _Saphira said with a quiet snort. _Then we will leave. _Eragon led the way into their new home with Saphira close behind him, waging her tail like a puppy would when it follows it's master. As soon as they entered, Saphira's jaw dropped. The interior of the home was painted sapphire blue with emerald green lining base of the walls; Eragon had no idea of this one.

_This must have been Murtagh's idea, _Eragon told her. She still could not answer him and held her mouth agape in shock at how beautiful the home was. The floor was made completely of hardwood and the lumber on the ground was spaced perfectly to where the dirt underneath it could not be seen. In the main room were three large bowls, but they were above the wood as opposed to inside it like in the tree house. Inside of the bowls were soft cushiony mattresses. They journeyed through their home in silence and Eragon could feel Saphira's excitement for claiming this as her own…their own.

Their next stop was the kitchen, where the new stove was placed in. There was a small stack of firewood beside it and a few plates and bowls were stacked inside of the cupboards. In the middle of the room was a large table Murtagh received from a trader that was selling in Ceunon. It was made completely of oak and was quite heavy too. Thorn carried it back to Eragon's home to make it much easier for Murtagh and the other rider.

_Eragon, _Saphira finally said. _It…is…amazing! This is ours? _

_Every inch, _Eragon replied softly, as he journeyed upstairs with her behind him. _This…is ours! _Eragon opened a door that was in their bedroom that Saphira did not notice before.

_We figured out how the elves had running water, _Eragon said as he led her into their bathroom. _We mimicked it and added it this morning after the messenger came by. _He walked over to the bathtub that was formed just like the one in Ellesmera and turned the lever. To Saphira's surprise, steaming hot water began to pour out of the faucet.

_Unbelievable, _She gasped. _How did you…? _

_Murtagh went over to our other home and examined everything, _Eragon explained. _It was made exactly as the one before it. _

_I see, _Saphira said happily. _This…is our home._

_Yes Saphira, _Eragon replied. _Every inch of this belongs to us…and only us. _Saphira snorted in satisfaction and licked Eragon's cheek.

_You remember what we talked about earlier? _Saphira asked. Eragon nodded.

_I will never forget your words, _Eragon replied. _Do you still feel 'undeserving'? _

_No, _Saphira said back. _I believe that now I feel more like a spoiled princess. _

_Queen would be more like it, _Eragon joked. He reached out and embraced Saphira around her neck. He leaned into her ear and whispered something that sent a tremor down her large form:

_I am at your service, oh beautiful queen. _She shot her head back to show him her teeth.

_You do treat me like one, _she said joyously. _I do not even think that Nasuada receives this much attention…and time devoted to her. _It was her turn to lean to his ear. She got really close and snorted, sending her warm breath against Eragon's ear and up through his hair. _Never stop. _Eragon smiled at the words that resonated through his mind.

"Shall we go now?" he asked. Saphira took one more glance around the home and nodded her large head in agreement.

_We must be back before night, _Saphira explained. _Our child will be laid this evening. I can tell that it is ready._

"Are you sure that you do not want to stay here?" Eragon asked. Saphira looked at him with pleading eyes and let out a small whimper.

_Please, _she said to him. _You have worked so hard. We need a time to rest. You do not even need to transform, dear…I will take you if you wish._

"Can I ever say no to you?" Eragon groaned jokingly. "Fine! Let us go!" Saphira let out a pleasurable growl and crouched to where Eragon could mount her. He got to his position and held on while Saphira padded outside.

_Are you ready? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, _Eragon replied. _Should we tell Draken?_

_He will find us, _Saphira replied wisely. _He has a far better scent than a human does. _

_Sorry, _Eragon muttered, _I forgot about that. _Saphira bobbed her head and leapt into the sky. She beat her wings elegantly and climbed higher towards the sun.

"I love flying with you, dear," Eragon told her. "You just seem so…free! No worries, no cares; it is just shear freedom up here."

_I like flying beside you, _Saphira replied. _You make it more amusing somehow. Perhaps it is entertaining to see how far you came from your first…experience? _Eragon laughed heartedly and pat her on the side of her neck. _There! Is that not the pool you were talking about? _Eragon looked down to see a fairly large lake in the middle of the forest. At the lake's mouth were large hills and a massive cascading waterfall. It was a beautiful sight from the air. Suddenly, Saphira tucked her wings in and dove for the water.

"This is not really my idea of relaxing!" Eragon screamed to her over the wind. She growled and continued to dive.

_You know that you will thank me for this, _Saphira replied to him. _Just let go…and trust your wife. _Eragon released his grasp on one of Saphira's spikes and held on by his legs. _When I tell you to, release your grip altogether and let me do the rest. _Eragon nodded his head. The lake was getting closer and Eragon was starting to worry.

_Now Eragon! _Saphira ordered. He placed all of his trust in her and stopped holding on. His legs fell away from Saphira and he was falling on his own, but Saphira was right beside him. Suddenly, Saphira turned inward and dove underneath Eragon and grabbed him by his tunic with her large talons.

_Time to get wet, _Saphira joked. The water was too close for Eragon's comfort, but he knew that Saphira would cause him no harm. She quickly pulled herself out of the dive and leveled off at the surface of the water. From there, she lowered herself down until Eragon went through the water's surface and was completely submerged. Saphira then released Eragon in the water and allowed him to resurface, just before diving in herself.

"That…that was incredible!" Eragon sputtered to Saphira's enjoyment. "Can we do that again?" Saphira, who was beside him in the water, lifted up her head to point to the large waterfall.

_I will see if there are any rocks at the bottom, _Saphira explained. _If not, you can get the same feeling by sliding down this. _Before Eragon could say anything, Saphira dove under the water and swam effortlessly over to the end of the waterfall.

_You are in luck, love, _she told him. _It is clear and deep. Do you want a ride up? _Eragon looked at the falls and cringed. The drop had to be at least fifty feet! Once again, he had faith in his wife.

_Yes, _Eragon told her. _I will try anything once. _Saphira suddenly leapt out from the water and tossed open her wings, spraying the area with the water that was attached to them. Eragon held out his hands as Saphira grasped them with her talons. She pulled him up to the top easily and set him back in the water, just before the falls. Fear gripped Eragon as the water began to move faster. He cursed and swore, kicking violently to fight the current, but it was no use. Over the falls he went, flipping head-over-heels while going through it. Saphira watched with her head cocked sideways as he splashed into the water…stomach first. He emerged and screamed at the painful burning sensation on his front side.

_Eragon! _Saphira screamed! _Are you hurt? _

"What do you think?" Eragon snapped, holding his beat-red chest. Saphira laughed as he climbed out of the water. "I want to see you do it now! Do not use your wings either!"

_If you want dear, _Saphira replied, still holding on to her gentle chuckles. _Stay here…and tend to your wounds. _Eragon groaned and rubbed his swollen stomach. She was right: he should not have worried. Now look what he received for his mistake. She chuckled lightly and flew up to the top once more. Eragon moved over to the shore to sit down, and watched as she dove into the water.

_All you had to do…was this, _Saphira explained as she fell off of the falls. Eragon watched as she dove straight in with her wings tucked in tightly to her form. For a large dragon, the splash was tiny. _Did that look too difficult? _Eragon laughed.

"Showoff!" he yelled to her jokingly. She emerged and splashed some water at him with her tail. Eragon suddenly dashed into the water and began splashing her as well.

"Adurna!" he chanted, lifting up his hand. Saphira watched as a small wave formed next to him and crashed against her.

_No fair! _She argued. _You used magic!_

_And you used your tail, _Eragon replied. _No fair! _

_Well, _Saphira said, _turn into a dragon and fight fairly. _Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. _Eragon! _She said dramatically. _We must return home…it's beginning! _Saphira quickly leapt out of the water and grabbed Eragon with her talons. He climbed up her shoulder and took his place while Saphira literally raced against time to return home. The sun had begun to set and they were at the river longer than they had expected to be.

_Draken! _Eragon tried to reach his son. _Meet us at home! Your sister is coming! _

_What? _Draken asked. _Where are you? Are you close? _

_Almost, _Eragon told him. He paused to hear Saphira bellow slightly. _I need you to get a bucket of water and wait for us in the house. _

_Yes father, _Draken replied. With that said, he cut off the link.

"Hold on, darling," Eragon replied. "I see the hill, we are almost there!" Saphira pushed herself harder and touched down quickly next to the home. From there she rushed inside and lay in the furthest bowl, while Eragon took the bucket of water from Draken.

_It is not as bad as our first, _Saphira painfully admitted. _It is sore, but bearable. _

"I wonder what color my sister will be?" Draken asked. "I can't wait!"

"You are going to have to," Eragon advised. "She will be laid now, but it takes over a month for her to hatch." Draken let out a depressed sigh.

_It is…ugh…okay Draken, _Saphira said between contractions. _You will…ouch…see her soon. _Suddenly, a silver egg came out of Saphira and landed softly on the mattress in the bowl. Eragon quickly picked it up and examined it. The shell was metallic silver, but it had sapphire veins spider webbing around it.

"Covin'thra," Eragon whispered. He showed it to Draken, who snorted in satisfaction. Suddenly, Saphira groaned again.

_I think there is another one! _She roared painfully. Sure enough, a second egg fell out, but this one was a magenta color with emerald green veins pulsing around it. _Eragon…they are twins. _

"Wow," Eragon whispered. He picked up the second egg and inspected it. From there he turned over to Draken. "Equinox shall be her name. Do we agree?"

_Absolutly, _Saphira replied, exhausted from her task. _Covin'thra, and Equinox; daughters of Eragon and Saphira. _Eragon smiled and walked over to his tired wife. He placed one hand on her belly and the other was on her brow.

_You had to just double my asking didn't you? _Saphira joked. _I just wanted one daughter, but you had to do better._

_I told you, _Eragon retaliated to her humor, _I aim to please. _She snorted and lay her head down on the comfortable mattress.

_You were right, _Saphira said softly. _They were laid in our home. I love you, Eragon._

_I do as well, _Eragon replied, placing her clutch (A/N: kin…or children. Compliments to Tallacus for using that word and refreshing my memory) next to her side. She lifted her head up and lovingly nudged both of the eggs.

_Rest well my younglings, _she told her new children. She turned to face her first son. _Draken, I am proud of you. You created the names of both our children, and they were chosen well._

"I know mother," Draken replied. "You must rest now. You should be exhausted from birthing two eggs."

_I am, _Saphira sighed, as she laid her head back down. _Eragon? Would you care to sleep here as well? _Eragon quickly removed his tunic and transformed into dragon form.

_How can I say no to you? _Eragon replied lovingly, as he entered into her bowl. They squeezed in together with Covin'thra and Equinox's eggs between them while Draken went to the second bowl and attempted to sleep as well.

"I am truly blessed," he whispered to himself. "Instead of one sister…I have two!"

**So it's a family of five! Eragon, Saphira, Draken, Covin'thra, and Equinox! Awesome huh? Next chapter, Trianna will come into play.**

**PEACE! **


	46. Bad First Impressions

**Hey I want to think Blindingfirefly for the final name pronounced just as you read. Enjoy! **

Chapter 46: Bad First Impression

Eragon woke up at the exact time that Draken did. He gently licked Saphira's snout while she slept and silently stepped out of their bowl.

"Good morning, father," Draken whispered. Eragon nodded to him and motioned for his son to follow him outside, in which he obeyed.

_Son, _Eragon said as the two exited their home. _There is a visitor expected sometime today._

"Who?" Draken asked intently. Eragon shook his head.

_A sorceress named Trianna, _Eragon explained. _Apparently, she had a dragon hatch for her. She is the final rider besides Murtagh and me._

"Another dragon?" Draken asked with wonder. "What color is she….is she purple like me…is she…?

_Draken, _Eragon groaned. _First, it is a male dragon. He should be an emerald color, similar to your eyes. I do not know how young this dragon is, but I know that they are due to stop in today. Can I trust you to show respect and hospitality to these two? _

"Of course," Draken replied. "You know that, father."

_I do, _Eragon admitted. _You must forgive us, son. Trianna is…should I say…not quite trusted by your mother and me. _

"Why?" Draken continued to ask. "What did she do?"

_She, _Eragon went in to explain, _tried to seduce me into mating with her before your mother took my heart. I almost gave in too, but Saphira barged in and prevented me from making such an awful mistake. _

"I see," Draken said. "You find her as a slattern."

_In a way, _Eragon replied. _She has a lot of power, son. We are kind of worried at this. _

"I understand," Draken said. They both turned around to see Saphira standing in the doorway with her mouth open in a loud yawn.

_Good morning, _she said sleepily. _How are things?_

_Trianna should be here soon, _Eragon said. _I was just explaining the proper manners that our son should give them…?_

_Like a nice bite on her neck? _Saphira asked. _If so, make sure that she does not stir afterwards. _

"You must hold a deep grudge against her, mother," Draken said. "Can she not be trusted…by me?"

_I would not recommend it, _Saphira said. _She was so close to taking my mate away. _

_Like it or not, love, _Eragon told her. _We must train them. We will only cover the basics and keep our intense training to ourselves. I do not want a person of her power to learn how to draw energy from every source. What if she turns evil? _

_She already is in my opinion, _Saphira said with amusement. _Nevertheless, we must do as we are commanded. When will she be here? _

_Soon, _Eragon told her. _Are our daughters warm? _

_I took a blanket from our bedroom and laid it over them, _Saphira explained. _It should do until later on. _

_Brilliant idea, love, _Eragon told her, as he padded over to rub his muzzle against hers. She showed her teeth lovingly as he did so. Suddenly, Saphira and Eragon both tilted their heads and growled at the other side of the hill.

_A messenger is approaching, _she told Eragon.

_I know, _Eragon said. He quickly rushed into the home and transformed back into human form, sliding on his tunic afterwards. He stepped out of the home in time to see an Elvin messenger emerge from the hillside.

"Hail, Argetlam!" the elf exclaimed. "I bring news."

"Let us hear it then," Eragon shouted back. "Come, friend." The elf quickened his pace and properly greeted Eragon after he reached him.

"Trianna is here in Ellesmera," the elf explained. "Her dragon is as large as your child as well."

"Do you know her dragon's name?" Eragon asked. The elf thought for a second.

"I believe that her dragon's name is Slide," the elf stated confidently.

"Silvery Gleam?" Eragon asked in reference to the dragon's name. "Her dragon is emerald, correct?"

"Yes," the elf replied. "Why they chose that name is far beyond me."

"I agree," Eragon sighed out. "It is strange. Send them here when they are situated. We will train for only one hour per day." Saphira padded up to Eragon and slid down to her paws beside him.

_How is Trianna? _Saphira asked. The elf smirked slightly.

"Anxious," he replied. "She can only talk of training with you, Eragon." Saphira snorted loudly and shook her head.

_Slattern, _she told Eragon through their mental link. _Remember your promise if she tries anything on you. _

_As much as I would, _Eragon tried to convince, _I cannot kill her, for Slide would perish as well. I do not want that much guilt on me. If I resisted Arya, do you not have confidence in me that I cannot resist her?_ Saphira sniffed and dropped her head to her paws.

_No doubt at all, _she sighed. _I hope, at least. _Eragon reached down and scratched her scales that were just behind her left ear, causing her to growl pleasingly.

"Bring her here when she is ready," Eragon told the messenger. "We will spend the first hour lecturing on what is expected…and that includes proper respects that must be paid to us. Is that clear, friend?"

"Crystal sire," the Elvin messenger replied, as he turned on his heel to head back to Ellesmera.

"It is going to get very interesting," Eragon groaned. "I am hungry this morning. Draken? Can you fetch us something?"

"What do you have in mind?" Draken asked. Eragon smiled and removed his tunic to shift forms again.

_Actually, _he said. _I think I owe you a father-son hunting trip. _Draken flapped his wings excitedly and bounced on his forearms a little bit. Eragon turned over to Saphira.

_Would you care to join us? _Eragon asked. Saphira bobbed her head and climbed up to her feet.

_I believe it would be a good way to start the morning…? _Saphira started, but she paused. _Wait! Stave is still out there! I cannot leave our daughters with that madman about. _

_Relax, love, _Eragon told her. He escorted her back over to their home and morphed back to human form. "We have a new invention on our door."

_What would that be? _Saphira asked with her eyes wide. Eragon grinned and reached behind the door. There was a muffled click behind it as Eragon pulled the door shut.

_We invented locks, _Eragon told her. _An ironsmith in Osilson created this idea because he was so tired of mongrels stealing his work while he was away. _He reached into a small pocket that was in the inside of his tunic and pulled out a silver key. _This will allow us to get back inside. _

_Very wise, _Saphira stated with amusement in her voice. _Shall we fetch breakfast? _

_Let's! _Eragon placed the key in the tunic and laid it on the ground while he transformed back. From there he scooped the tunic up with his forearm and leapt into the sky with his family following close behind.

- - - - - - - - -

"I never expected me to be here," Trianna said in awe as she examined the tree house that the elves had bestowed her.

_It is lovely, dear one, _Slide told her. _I am quite anxious to see this rider. Is it true that he has the only female of our race? _

_Yes, _Trianna told him, causing the emerald dragon to snort. _Be warned, Slide: Saphira may be hard to please. _

_It does not mean that I cannot try, _Slide replied confidently. _I may keep our race alive. Why would she deny me if we are all that is left? _

_There still is Thorn, Slide, _Trianna stated annoyingly. _Do as you wish…but leave Eragon to me. _

_Tell me what I would want to do with a human? _Slide huffed _Besides, is Eragon a male of your…oh! _Trianna shot him an awkward look, but wiped it off of her face. Suddenly, an Elvin messenger came into her home.

"Eragon is ready!" he exclaimed. Trianna looked over towards her emerald green dragon and smiled.

_It is time to go. _

- - - - - - - -

_Go get it, SON! _Eragon whooped as Draken dived down after a running deer that was trying to escape his sharp talons. Draken swooped in lower and jabbed his claws into the sides of the stag almost effortlessly. From there, he increased his grasp on the deer, plunging his claws deeper into the deer's ribs. He felt the deer's warm fresh blood pour out over his claws, but he only strengthened his grasp until the deer lay limp in his forearms.

_Very impressive son, _Saphira told him, as she dove in after another, larger buck. _Watch this! _The buck squealed slightly as Saphira's large shadow overpowered him. No matter how fast he ran, the shadow was right over him. Saphira opened her jaws and swooped in lower towards the animal. With one quick snap of her maw, the stag was squished between her sharp talons. It squealed in pain, but Saphira only pressed down tighter to end its pain.

"Nice catch, mother," Draken called out with his catch still impaled with his talons. Saphira nodded her head as she held on to the stag's limp form with her teeth.

_I suppose it is my turn, _Eragon said with a slight bit of humor in his voice. _Here I go!_

_No trees this time, Eragon, _Saphira joked. Eragon ignored her sly comment and swooped down after the final stag. He tucked in his wings and dove faster after the elusive deer.

"You can do it, father!" Draken screamed out. Eragon dove faster after the deer and outstretched his talons in anticipation of the fresh kill that he was about to encounter. He reached out with his claws, but suddenly, found himself crashing into something. He tried to regain his composure, but the object seemed to be attached to him. All Eragon could see was an emerald green blur as he began falling to the ground. He remembered hearing a loud scream from a very familiar individual, but it was not his wife.

"You stupid beast!" the voice screamed. "Let go of him!" Suddenly, he felt the object release him and fly away only seconds before everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What in the Gods' names were you thinking, Slide!" Trianna screamedSlide held his head down in flight, examining the limp form of the solid black dragon below him. "What if he was also the last? Did you kill him?"

_You better hope not! _An unfamiliar voice clicked into their heads. Suddenly, Slide was knocked hard into his side by a sapphire colored dragon. He spun wildly before crashing to the forest below, tossing Trianna from her saddle and into a nearby tree.

- - - - - - - - - -

Eragon awoke with a splitting headache, which hurt so bad that he did not dare to open his eyes.

_Eragon? _A voice called to him worriedly. He could not figure out who the voice belonged to, but he felt as if he had known that voice for his entire life. _Eragon! _The voice called again. _Look what that slattern has done to you! Please, wake up! _

"Mother is right," a male voice chimed out loud. Eragon clearly recognized that the voices were his wife and son's. He quickly shot his eyes open, despite the pain in his head.

_What happened? _Eragon asked groggily. _I was hunting…and then…?_

_Shush now, _Saphira comforted him. _You are fine. _He looked at her to see that Saphira was lying beside him. _Eragon,_ she said. _The stag you went after was also being eyed by Trianna's dragon. He attacked you and caused you to crash._ Eragon slowly climbed up to his feet to see an emerald green dragon licking a large cut on his side. Eragon examined his wings to see that Saphira had tended to some large tears that were on them, as well as some large scraps that were on the underside of his belly. _I should have killed them on the spot!_

_No, _Eragon replied calmly. He climbed to his feet and moved towards the emerald dragon, who looked up from his wound and hissed.

_What do you want? _The dragon roared, as he turned back to lick his cuts. _That was my kill. I had every right to do what I did. If you wish for an…? _

_You are very young, _Eragon told him. _Young…and arrogant. I see that Saphira had repaid you for what you did to me. Good. _

_What? _The dragon hissed. _Good? GOOD? She could have killed me!_

_And you could have killed me, _Eragon added harshly. _Now that we have our greetings established, I am your trainer, Eragon. _Eragon turned his head over to Saphira, who was brushing Draken's side with her snout. _Where is Trianna? _

_She is away, _the dragon replied. _I am her dragon, Slide. Perhaps I did make a fowl judgment of the action I took against you. You must be correct about my arrogance. _

_It decreases with age, _Eragon told him. Saphira climbed up to her feet and brushed against Eragon's sore side.

_You do a trick like that again,_ she said, _I will make sure that you do not get back up. Do I make myself clear? How dare you harm my mate?_

_Mate? _Slide asked, cocking his head. _I thought that you were the last female and I was the last male…except for Eragon as I have learned. _

_Well you should knock out that idea from your noggin, _Saphira told him. _He is my mate…and my rider._

_Wait one moment! _Slide snapped. _You are his dragon? My head is spinning! Why even love him? He is not a true dragon as I am!_

_TAKE THAT BACK! _Saphira roared, both physically and mentally to him. _He is a far greater dragon than you can ever be! _

_Easy Saphira, _Eragon attempted to calm her. He turned over to Slide. _Yes, _he told him, _we are mated to each other. As you can see by Draken over there, we also have a family. I for one will not stand for you scrutinizing my wife or me over the fact that I am no true dragon. From this point on, you and your rider will treat us with respect and honor. If it is not given, your training will come to an end…?_

_And I will end your lives, _Saphira snapped in, slamming her jaws shut to show that she meant business.

_Is it understood? _Eragon asked

_Clearly, _Slide replied. Eragon bobbed his head.

_From now until the end of your training, _Eragon explained, _you will call me, Draken, and Saphira 'master.' No other name will be allowed, unless you call us this in the ancient language. You may think that you are brave, but when you are here, you are nothing more than a small hatchling. Fetch Trianna and return back here. _

_Very well, _Slide replied, bowing his head. _My apologies, masters._

_Accepted, _Eragon replied, but Saphira could not bring to peaceful terms of Slide's words and refused to forgive him. _Grab her and bring her back. _He and Saphira watched as the emerald dragon leapt up into the air after his rider.

_You should have killed him, _Eragon joked. _This dragon may be the dunce of the class. _Saphira laughed heartedly in Eragon's mind as she brushed against him.

_You gave me a scare, _Saphira replied softly. _I truly thought that you were dead. When I flew over you, you were not moving. _

_He did nothing to do that, _Eragon said. _I believe that the ground did more of a number on me than Slide. Even so, it was not his place to attack me. I should have known…?_

_I did not even sense him, _Saphira said. _I know not why. He was upwind and we should have caught his scent, but he still broke through. _

_Perhaps that is why he is called Slide? _Eragon asked. _He slid by us quite well. _Saphira laughed at his humorous statement and padded away to grab his tunic so Eragon could change into human form and heal his wounds. He was glad to see that the wounds appeared as mere scrapes on his sides.

"This will be quite a difficult task," Eragon said. "It is obvious that this Slide is thinking with another object besides his brain."

_I know, _Saphira replied. _If he gets too close to me, he will not have an object to think about! _Eragon laughed and called Draken over to him.

"I am proud of you," Eragon told him. "It was incredible on how you caught that stag!"

"Wasn't it?" Draken replied. "You were great too, until that wretched lizard plowed into you. It was your catch!"

"That is in the past now," Eragon told him. "If it happens again, I will not be so lienant on him if it happens again. Your father happens to also know Saphira's battle tactics, but Slide caught me at an odd time."

"I understand," Draken said. Suddenly, Slide touched down beside them with Trianna on his saddle.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer," she said, dismounting her dragon. "It has been a long time."

_Your dragon almost killed my rider! _Saphira exclaimed. _You should have known about his actions as his rider! _

"I apologize," Trianna said, bowing lowly. Ever since their encounter at the Varden, Trianna had a growing fear over Saphira; that fear was growing rapidly thanks to Slide's actions.

"You know about our shape-shifting?" Eragon asked. Trianna lowered her head again.

"Slide told me," Trianna replied humbly. "We both had no idea of your new 'abilities' until it was too late."

"Your incompetence could have ended my life," Eragon said wisely. "If there is anything you learn here, know that you never attack unless provoked into doing so."

"I understand," Trianna replied. "What is the first thing we learn, master?" Eragon turned to Saphira, who showed him her teeth.

"First," Eragon replied, "you must learn the rules of our lessons."

"Go on," Trianna said.

"We will only meet for an hour each day," Eragon explained. "During that hour we will cover the basics of the riders. Ten minutes will be spent on swordplay, twenty minutes will be devoted to magic and flying skills, and the final thirty minutes will be on the history of the riders. We will not go over our hour of study and we will not shorten our meeting times either. The hour starts after we return to my home."

"Very well, master," Trianna replied, climbing up into her saddle. "I shall follow you?" Eragon nodded his head and walked over to Saphira. He reached out and pulled her forehead up to his lips to kiss her brow.

_What was that for? _Saphira asked, giggling slightly.

_I love you, _he told her. _Also, I just want to show them how we truly feel. _Saphira let out a choppy growl as Eragon turned to face them.

- - - - - - -

_Did he just kiss his dragon? _Slide asked Trianna. _That is so…unnatural! _

**PEACE! **


	47. Big Mistake

**Boy oh boy is there trouble ahead. Warning…slight description of sexual reference, but it is not bad enough to worry about. Just so you know. If it needs to go to M do not be afraid to tell me**

Chapter 46: Big Mistake!

Eragon stepped inside of his home with Saphira eagerly padding behind him. She stepped over to the bowl that had her two shelled daughters inside and pulled the wool blanket off of them.

"How are they?" Eragon asked, as Saphira pulled Covin'thra's egg out with her mouth.

_They are warm, _Saphira replied lovingly, as she dropped Covin'thra into the hands of her father. _Take them outside with us so I can keep them warm while you teach Trianna. _Eragon nodded his head and stepped out. Saphira followed closely with Equinox's egg in her mouth.

"Okay Trianna," Eragon said as he gently sat Covin'thra down next to Saphira, who was lying next to Slide. "Unsheathe your blade and show me…?"

"I have none," Trianna replied humbly. Eraogn cursed and looked over to Saphira.

_Why not use sticks like Brom did with you? _She asked. Eragon nodded and looked for any large branches nearby; there were none.

_Well, _Eragon huffed to her. _It looks as if it will be hand-to-hand combat today. _Saphira snickered loudly in his head as he finished his comment.

_One must make due, _she laughed. _Show her why I love you, dear. _

_This will be easy, _Eragon told her. He turned to Trianna and smirked. "Okay," he told her. "Since you are so unprepared, I suppose that we will work on combat without weaponry."

"An opportunity to get close to you?" Trianna asked seductively. "How can I refuse that?" Saphira growled with anger at her words, but continued to watch as she kept her un-hatched children underneath her.

_Can you please kill her? _Saphira begged him.

_I really want to, _Eragon admitted. He turned over to Trianna again. "What did I say about showing me respect?"

"I apologize master," Trianna replied. "Shall we get started?" Eragon smirked again and took to one of the stretching stances that Oromis had taught him. He waited patiently for Trianna to attack, while Saphira snickered silently behind him.

_She is in for something, _Saphira whispered to Eragon. _Get some revenge! _

_I shall, _Eragon joked back. Suddenly, Trianna charged at him with her fists outstretched in an attempt to hit Eragon in his jaw. Eragon quickly avoided the blow and grabbed onto her arm, stopping her instantly. He held her hand firmly and then flipped her onto her back effortlessly.

"You always wait for your opponent to attack first," Eragon said, trying to ignore Saphira's wild laughter in his head. Trianna climbed to her feet and took to an odd stance. Eragon took to his original form as well and waited yet again. Trianna jumped into the air and attempted to kick Eragon in his midsection, but he reached out with both of his hands and grabbed onto her leg, spinning her to the floor again. She climbed up slowly and glared at him.

"What are you trying to prove, Argetlam?" Trianna asked. "I do not fight, I cast spells!"

"Now," Eragon replied. "You will have to do both." Trianna got to her feet again and suddenly tossed her hands out towards Eragon. He listened with a smile as she began to chant a spell that was too familiar to Eragon.

"Letta!" Eragon screamed out, stopping Trianna from finishing her spell. "You planned to paralyze me, did you not?" Trianna hung her head. "That is not the proper way to fight!" Eragon said wisely, trying his hardest to stay as calm as Oromis did to him. "Magic is only a last resort when in a conflict, you should already know that!"

"I am a sorceress!" Trianna shot back. "It is my nature to use spells, not swords!"

"It is time to change your nature then," Eragon replied with a soft smile. "Come at me again, but this time, avoid leaving yourself open so easily." They continued for ten minutes as they went over different stances and maneuvers until Trianna was too sore to continue on. Eragon sighed and turned to Saphira.

"We will need more time to train with swords," he told his wife.

_I concur, _she replied softly. _She could have hurt you…and I could have eaten her. _

_We all know that you want to do that, _Eragon laughed. "Now, we split up. Take Slide and teach him what Gleadr taught you, love." Saphira nodded and climbed to her feet.

_Will you take our younglings back inside? _Saphira asked. Eragon nodded his head and watched as Slide climbed up as well.

"Pay close attention, Slide," Eragon told him. "There will be a test on this." Saphira padded over to Eragon and gently licked his cheek.

_I love you, _she whispered. _I will be back soon. Be careful._

_You do the same sweetheart, _Eragon replied, reaching out to embrace her neck. She snorted pleasingly and leapt into the sky with Slide behind her.

- - - - - - -

_So tell me, _Slide asked Saphira. _What is it exactly that you see in him? He is your rider, not your mate!_

_If we have mated, _Saphira shot back, _that makes us mates, does it not? _

_That is not the point! _Slide exclaimed. _My point is…?_

_That you are an incompetent fool? _Saphira asked with amusement in her voice. _Keep in mind that I have not killed you because Eragon wants you and Trianna to survive. If I hear any more of these outlandish talks from you…or your rider, I will have to break my promise to my husband. _

_It makes no sense! _Slide protested. _You are a natural dragon…I am one too! Why slattern yourself to him…? _Saphira suddenly turned her large head and roared at him with as much force as she could muster. She was too enraged at his words to use her fire, but the roar silenced the male altogether.

_I talk and you listen! _Saphira ordered. _You say one word and we turn for home. Got it? _Slide shook his head and caught an updraft to lift him higher into the air.

_Females, _Slide muttered under his breath. _Why must you be so difficult?_

_Because my life belongs to another, _Saphira replied wisely. _I vowed to only love and protect him…no one else. _

_And has he promised you the same? _Slide asked. Saphira turned to glare at him.

_No, _she said curtly. _He promised me a lot more…to this day he has kept all of his promises, except for one._

_What would that be? _Slide asked.

_The promise that we will die together, _Saphira said. _No matter who falls first, we enter the void hand-in-hand. It is one promise I am glad that we have not met. _

_He is rather loyal, _Slide admitted. _Nothing can ever change your mind?_

_No, _Saphira replied harshly. _Give it up, Slide. I will only mate him. _She ended the conversation and watched as Slide dove down underneath a lone cloud.

_Watch it, Slide, _Saphira warned. _Clouds provide turbulence. It is harder to fly around them. _Slide did not heed his master's advice and continued to fly near it, outstretching his wings to glide. Suddenly, a large breeze struck Slide's wings and forced him to flip head-over-claws to the ground, twelve thousand feet below him. Saphira dove after him as Slide began to beat his wings frantically in order to regain altitude, but it was useless. The way he was falling placed too many G-forces on his body and forced him to keep his wings pinned to his side.

_You stupid hatchling! _Saphira roared as she flew closer to him. _As much as I would love to see you splatter on the ground, I have promises to keep! _

_HELP ME!_ Slide screamed fearfully. _I cannot open my wings. _

_You are in a death-spiral, _Saphira said. _There is no way out of it. _Slide roared in fear as he looked down to see the ground so close in front of him. _I have to open your wings. It is going to hurt a lot, but you will have to do it. It is that or end up making an impression on the ground. _

_DO IT! _Slide screamed. Saphira quickly outstretched her claws and pulled out one of his wings, despite Slide's cry of agony. Before he could protest, Saphira reached around and pulled out his other wing. It was perfect timing, and Slide was able to open his wings and glide to the ground below.

_Will you listen from now on? _Saphira asked harshly. Slide shook his head and flapped his wings to test them.

_What happened? _He asked. Saphira snorted and shot out a plume of black smoke.

_Turbulence can lock up your wings, _Saphira explained. _The only way to fly through turbulence is to constantly flap your wings or you can get flipped like you just did. Is that enjoyable? _

_No, _Slide replied, bowing his head. _You are wiser than I predicted. _

_What is that supposed to mean? _Saphira asked.

_I expected you to be a little broader, should I say, _Slide explained. _After all, how many years have you spent fighting? _

_Too many, _Saphira shot back. _Either way, there is still much to learn and we have only a few moments left too. _

_I am willing to listen_

- - - - - - - - - -

"What spells do you not know of?" Eragon asked Trianna. She shook her head.

"I know all that you do," she replied. "I took note of your skills when we fought in the Burning Plains. Those are some powerful spells."

"Can you control them?" Eragon asked. She nodded and demonstrated by floating a pebble in her hand.

"I am ready to learn more," she said. Eragon clasped his hands and lowered his head.

"I cannot teach you what I know," Eragon explained. "There is a reason that you must listen to. Saphira and me are strong, but we are bound to do only good because of all the evil that we have eliminated. To ensure that no jealousy reaches the riders again, we will keep your training simple to ensure your life…and mine. I am not saying that we cannot trust you, but we must be cautious. I will take many of Oromis's teachings to my grave in order to keep control between us."

"Will there be any more riders?" Trianna asked.

"Nay," Eragon replied. "Me and Saphira only hatch wild dragons. I am sure that Thorn would want to do the same when his clutch hatches some months from now. We are all that is left of the riders: you, Murtagh, and me. I am the leader, Murtagh is second, and you are the last. This is only rated in power, however, we will treat each other equally, is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good," Eragon said. "Since you know of the spells, I suppose we can work on combat again."

- - - - - - - - - -

_So, _Slide said in thought, _Clouds provide turbulence, rain provides weight on the wings, and wind throws you off course. Did I miss any important detail?_

_Only one, _Saphira said as the two sat beside each other in a clearing next to the forest. _How can you tell direction? _

_By the sun? _Slide asked to make sure he was correct. Saphira nodded.

_Eragon taught me and Draken that, _she explained. _You may not think so, but he is very wise. _

_He must be, to be mated to you, _Slide replied. _Do dragons need to marry their mates?_

_Well no, _Saphira explained. _This was my choice to deepen the bond between us. _

_Dragons just mate and move on, do they not? _Slide continued to ask. Saphira shook her head again.

_It varies, I believe, _Saphira explained further. _I know that I am not a slattern who would do that. I was his first, and he was mine. I belong to no one else but him._

_How touching, _Slide said with a hint of sarcasm. Saphira sensed it and growled.

_Eragon, _she called. _I may need your help with this one._

- - - - - - - - - -

"Like this?" Trianna asked, as she grabbed Eragon's forearm and twisted it behind his back. Eragon grunted and quickly broke the hold she had on him.

"You must hold tighter," Eragon explained. "If you are too weak, someone could break lose and kill you without mercy. Remember, the first strike can mean the difference between living and…?" He stopped as he heard Saphira's voice inside his head.

_What is wrong? _He asked.

_Slide is talking a lot about me, _Saphira replied. _It is in a strange way too. If something happens, can I defend myself against him? _

_Saphira, _Eragon said. _If you must, attack now! I will talk with Trianna and let her know about the whereabouts of Slide._

_Thank you love, _Saphira clicked in.

_Be safe, dear, _Eragon told her. _If he does anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, rip his head off of his shoulders for me. _

_I will do that and more, _Saphira replied with a chuckle. She turned of their link, but not completely. Ever since the training with Oromis, they had learned how to keep the link open enough to learn and hear what the other was doing.

"What is your dragon doing, Trianna?" Eragon asked. Trianna shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Eragon grabbed her by her throat and pulled her close to where they were eye level.

"Do not toy with me," Eragon said in an agitated voice. "Slide is up to something! Saphira can sense it. Call him here now!"

"If I refuse?" Trianna asked. Eragon shot her a cold look.

"I kill you to destroy him," Eragon hissed in anger. "I will make sacrifices to keep my wife safe."

"She is your dragon," Trianna said. "How can you marry her? Do you not want human children? Look at me! I would be willing to bear them…?" Eragon suddenly tossed her to the ground and roared loudly into the sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

Slide quickly jumped to his feet and began to eye Saphira.

_You are a very fair looking dragon, _he told her, as he began circling her large form.

_It is time for us to leave, _Saphira replied, circling as well so Slide could not get behind her.

_Why? _Slide asked. _It is such a lovely place. _

_We leave because I say so, _Saphira said, harsher than time. _You are making me feel uncomfortable, hatchling. Do not do something you or your rider will regret. _

_Stop calling me that, _Slide hissed. _I am smaller than you, but I am no hatchling._

_Then stop acting like one, _Saphira roared back. She refused to take her eyes off of the other dragon in front of her.

_Eragon…help!_

- - - - - - - - - -

Eragon screamed the words to change, refusing to worry about his tunic while he did so.

_Where are they? _Eragon roared into Trianna's mind. _What does he want to do with my wife? _

"Your wife"Trianna laughed out, "Is about to become a slattern!" Eragon roared into the sky and snapped his tail across Trianna's midsection, tossing her back almost twenty feet and into the fence that he and Draken put up.

_SON! _Eragon called to Draken. He came out of their home quickly, snarling like a rabid dog.

"What happened?" he asked. Eragon turned and growled at Trianna.

_Do not let her move! _Eragon ordered. _If she does, pull her insides out! _Eragon quickly leapt into the sky after his wife.

"Very well father!" Draken said, as he padded over to stare at Trianna. "It is a bad day for you," he told her with a smirk. "I was just going to go out hunting. Perhaps I can get my fill right here?"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Slide, you are being a fool! _Saphira commanded, as the emerald dragon circled around her.

_Fly away, _Slide said. _Just leap up and fly. Perhaps I will not follow. _

_Why am I going to trust your words? _Saphira roared. _As soon as I turn my back, you will attack my rear, leaving me defenseless. I know that it is your intention; you cannot fool me! _

_Well then, _Slide hissed. _Perhaps, I should just make it quick? _

_The only thing quick will be your death if you come at me, _Saphira warned. Suddenly, Slide pounced on her and dug his sharp talons into her sapphire hide. Saphira squealed in agony and tried to bite down on Slide's neck, but the emerald dragon's size was his advantage.

_If you will not come to my terms, _Slide said, _I will force you to be my mate! _Saphira spun wildly and tried to buck him off of her, but his claws were in deep and they only dug deeper with every move she made. Despite the pain, she continued to thrash about, twisting mercilessly and slamming herself against trees to get him off of her, but he still managed to hang on and crawl down her side near her rear end.

_ERAGON!!!!!!_

- - - - - - - -

Eragon flew around anxiously, sniffing the air for any scent of his mate. He could feel her fear and anger welling up inside of his heart.

_Eragon, _she came in painfully. _He is too small! I cannot stop him! GET HIM OFF! _Suddenly, Eragon looked down to see Saphira spinning around rapidly with Slide attached to her rear with his claws.

_Hold him off, _Eragon shouted. _I am coming! _ Eragon dove with as much speed as he could muster and lined up for a clean target.

_He is trying to ravage me! _Saphira informed, obviously frightened. _Eragon please! _He had no clue how it happened, but Eragon felt himself screaming in shear hatred while he barreled towards the emerald dragon. All he could think of was that dragon's red blood on his talons; it was a bloodlust. In moments, the forest was filled with a loud crack as Eragon smashed into Slide while going almost two hundred miles an hour. Slide rolled off of Saphira and flew into a nearby oak tree, knocking it over with his back. Instead of tending to Saphira, Eragon hissed and pounced on Slide, biting frantically at his neck. Slide attempted to do the same, but Eragon quickly leapt away from him to avoid the blow.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked, obviously impressed by the display of action that her husband was performing. Eragon was too focused on the enemy to acknowledge her and climbed higher into the sky with Slide behind her. Higher the two climbed until Eragon tucked in his wings and looped to fall back down towards the other dragon. They collided in mid-air with a loud crash, as the two began scratching and biting each other while they fell. Eragon quickly got loose and blasted Slide with fire from his maw. Slide received the first tongue of flames, but avoided it quickly before the rest of the fire could catch up to scorch him.

_You had the chance, _Eragon hissed in a voice that he swore was not his own, _Now I must kill you._

_Try it!_ Slide screamed back. Eragon flapped his wings and lowered his head to slam into Slide's open underbelly. From there, he snapped his jaws shut and began pulling away, ripping off scales as he did so. Slide screamed in pain and tried to kick Eragon off of him, scratching the side of his face with one of his hind claws. Eragon hissed while his mouth was still attached to Slide's stomach and pulled back with all of his might, ripping a large chunk of flesh from underneath his adversary. Blood poured freely from the wound as Slide bellowed in pain and began to fall to the ground below.

- - - - - - - - -

"Slide!" Trianna shouted, as she watched him fall. Draken turned to see as well and showed his teeth at the fact that his father was still airborne.

- - - - - - - -

Slide plowed into the ground with a loud thud next to Saphira. She hissed at him and leaned down to check if he was gone.

_His heart still beats, _Saphira said. _Thank you. _

_I will be damned to let him do that to you, _Eragon replied breathlessly. He floated down beside Saphira and automatically attacked her wounds with his tongue. _Are you okay? _

_I have never been so helpless before, _Saphira said, as she shuddered violently. _He was too small. I could not…?_

_Hush now, _Eragon told her. _All is well now. _

_Eragon! _Saphira shouted to him. _You are bleeding. It looks bad. _He flinched as Saphira snaked her head around to lick a large gash along his left shoulder. Slide jumped up to his feet and limped over towards Saphira, but Eragon quickly stepped in front of him.

_I wish to apologize, _Slide said hurtfully. _My actions were not wise._

_It is far too late for that, _Eragon hissed. _We will never train you and your rider again. You are both banned from Ellesmera and should be sentenced for adultery! Take Trianna and leave our sight!_

_What about my wounds? _Slide asked as he began to lick the large tear at his stomach.

_Trianna told me that she knew all of our spells, _Eragon hissed ironically. _You will find out how much she really knows. Personally, I hope you bleed to death before you arrive to fetch her. BE GONE! _Slide limped forward and tossed himself into the air sorely, while Eragon watched with a satisfied snort.

_It looks like we have made another enemy, _Saphira said weakly. Eragon nodded his large head in agreement.

_It is one I want to have, _Eragon said. _Next time we meet, he will not fly away. _

**How was that? This thing took forever to do and I still have a plan with Trianna and Slide. Hope it wasn't too graphic.**

**PEACE!**


	48. Fool Me Twice

**This may actually scare a few people, but it opens up in the end. **

Chapter 48: Fool Me Twice...

"We were fools, Slide," Trianna scorned to her dragon, as she chanted the spell to heal his wounds. "You should not have tried to mate with her…as I warned."

_What about you with Eragon? _Slide retaliated. _You were somewhat disrespectful as well, were you not? _

"I was," Trianna replied with her head down. "This is not the way that dragons and their riders should treat another, is it?"

_I know not, _Slide said, sliding to the ground. Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared in front of them and waved his hand.

"It appears that you are having some troubles with Eragon," the man said. "Is he refusing to train you two?"

"Aye," Trianna replied. "We were fools and we both deserve it. Now we will never receive our training." Slide bobbed his head slowly to her words.

"Nonsense," the man said with a crocked smile. "Perhaps you can help me and I can help you?" Trianna furrowed her brow and turned to Slide.

"What do you want from us?" she asked.

"Would you betray an ally?" the man asked. Trianna shrugged.

"It depends on the situation," she said. "Why?"

"I have a need for something of Eragon's," the man replied. "A little bird has told me that Saphira is expecting a daughter, is this true?"

"She has already laid two," Trianna said. She turned to Slide. "Perhaps I should have told you that before you attacked her, huh?" Slide shook his head and snorted wildly.

_Yes, _Slide said angrily in her mind. _If you did, we would not be in this situation! _Trianna ignored her dragon and turned back over to the strange man.

"So what do you want us to do?" she asked.

"You can keep them occupied," the man replied. "I have a person inside Ellesmera who can fetch what I need. Keep him busy while my servant grabs the egg."

"What do we get in return?" Trianna asked.

"I am a rider of old," the man explained. "My name is Stave, and I am Galbatorix's brother. I will train you further than Eragon could. Among which will be the way to lie around the ancient language. No one finds it possible, but it can be done. You can apologize and gain his trust again."

_Apologies will do no good anymore, _Slide mentioned. _He banned us._

"Has he gone to the queen over this?" Stave asked.

"No…?"

"Then you are not officially banned," Stave explained. "A matter such as that must be decided by a high council." Trianna grinned.

"Teach us."

- - - - - - - - - -

Saphira was lying outside on the grass with her belly facing the warm sun. Her husband was standing beside her with his hand gently massaging her stomach. Their wounds were both healed, but Saphira had a deeper injury…one to her heart.

_I almost broke our vows, _she said. Eragon continued rubbing her in hopes to help her find more comfort. _I do not see how I could not…?_

_Saphira, _Eragon said in a voice as gentle as he could. _When something like that happens, it does not break our vows. What he tried to do was not your choice. He was small and agile, compared to you. Think, Slide is only as large as Draken. I am just glad that I got him off before…?_

_I know, _Saphira replied softly. She looked up and held her gaze up at the sun. _I have never seen you so brave before. You fought and nearly killed another dragon just for me. _

_I will kill thousands of dragons for you, _Eragon said with a small laugh. Saphira slowly rolled over her wing to where she was on her side.

_It was a great display of combat skills, _she said with amusement. _I recognized a few of them. _

_You should, _Eragon replied, as he moved over to her head. He took to his knees and lifted her head up to place it in his lap. _Gleadr taught them to you so long ago. Has our marriage clouded your mind of the strong link between us? _

_No, _Saphira chuckled. _I simply forgot. _Eragon looked up from his loving wife and gazed around their large property. He and his son mended the fence after Trianna plunged into it.

_Where is our child? _Saphira asked innocently. _And our daughters? _

_Draken went out for a walk along the hills, _Eragon informed. _Our daughters are covered and warm inside of the last bowl. All is well again. _

_Do we need to tell Nasuada of this occurrence? _Saphira asked, lifting her sapphire eyes up to stare lovingly at Eragon.

_I think that they heeded our warning, _Eragon replied, stroking her brow. _Just in case, we should explain it. We do not want her to find us as the villains do we?_

_Of course not, _Saphira laughed out. _We can do it later. The sun feels good on my hide, and I am happy that you are with me. _Eragon slowly moved down to lie on his back beside her. The grass they were lying on was green and fresh, adding to the comfort after such a trying day.

_I do not want to move, _Saphira said lazily. _I am too comfortable. _Eragon chuckled as Saphira flicked her tail slowly from side to side while they lay beside each other.

_Me either, love, _Eragon replied with a soft yawn. _I love you._

_I will always, _Saphira replied, shutting her eyes. _Thank you again for what you did. _

_You are my wife, _Eragon said, closing his eyes as well. _I will do anything to keep you safe…if that means that I must die while doing it. _

- - - - - - - - -

"I cannot believe what happened to mother," Draken muttered, as he padded along the fence line around his family's home. "I thought that dragons were wiser than that. If I see this 'Slide' again, I will tear him to shreds." Draken looked up to see a few birds flap in the sky playfully as they chased each other around in the air. He took in a deep sniff and snorted at the lovely scents of the grass and creatures around it. "Absolutely beautiful," he said, as he continued to pad along. "My sisters will have a grand time here." Suddenly, the sky was filled with the familiar sound of dragon's wings beating against the air. Draken looked behind him to see the wretched dragon, Slide, land with his rider mounted on top of him.

_We mean no harm, _Slide told him. Draken hissed loudly and blitzed towards the dragon with all of his might.

"You son of a serpent!" Draken screamed, as he crashed into Slide with all of his strength. The emerald dragon rolled on the ground helplessly while Draken began slicing at him with his claws. "You tried to ravage my mother and almost defiled my family! How can you mean no harm?" Draken opened his large mouth and prepared to chomp down on Slide's exposed throat.

"Please Draken," Trianna replied. "Can you trust us?"

"NO!" Draken shouted, as he turned to face her. "My father told me that you were no good! It looks like you two have proven that point!"

"We made a mistake," Trianna said in an attempt to calm him down. Draken turned back to Slide and snarled.

"A mistake is something you make…not do," Draken roared. "You made no mistake by trying to ravage my mother. Instead, you did a crime. I can easily forgive a mistake, but crimes are unforgivable by me!" Slide attempted to move, but Draken shifted his weight to keep him still. "You are not welcome here. My father banned you!"

"It is not his place to do so," Trianna replied humbly. "It is only Nasuada or Islanzadi who has that right."

"Then he will go to them," Draken shouted, as he looked down to growl at Slide. "Do not toy with me, you snake! I can extinguish your life in one instant!" Draken looked up from Slide and turned towards the house.

_Father, _he sent to Eragon. _Trianna…Slide…come quickly! _Slide bucked underneath him, but Draken continued to hold him down against the ground.

"Listen to reason," Trianna explained. "We wish to apologize and continue our training. We will say our apologies in the ancient language too in order to prove our loyalty to them…?"

"Loyalty?" Draken screamed. "LOYALTY? What loyalty have you shown them? Your dragon attempted to harm my mother while you tried to seduce my father during combat…you did not think that I knew did you? I saw every second of it, and I heard every word. There is no loyalty with you or your beast!" Draken turned away from her and looked to the sky to see Saphira speeding down with Eragon on her back. Saphira touched down quickly, roaring while she landed, but Eragon hopped off before she even touched the ground. Draken watched with his eyes wide while Eragon rushed forward to tackle Trianna.

"You slattern!" Eragon screamed, holding her by her throat. "What did I tell you?" Eragon raised his fist and prepared to bring it down on her jaw, but he quickly stopped.

_What is wrong? _Saphira asked, while she padded over to help Draken.

"I do not harm girls," Eragon said out loud. "Even pathetic excuses of them."

"We just want to apologize," Trianna explained. "We realize the wrongness of our actions and have came to beg for your forgiveness." Eragon glared at her, but took out his hand to help her to her feet. She took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"I will not train you," Eragon spat out. "You are banned, remember?"  
"It is not your place to judge," Trianna pointed out. "It can only be issued by the queen of the Varden or Ellesmera."

"Then we go to them," Eragon growled. "You may just want to leave…Nasuada's new spouse is my brother. If he finds out what Slide's plan was involving his sister-in-law, you and him will both be hung from a tree."

"There is not one strong enough to hold us," Trianna replied with a smirk. "The rope would break before our necks do."

_Then we will use arrows, _Saphira snapped in. _Either way, you will lose your lives. _

"Can we not do this some other way?" Trianna asked. She watched as Draken cautiously climbed off of her dragon. "What if we relay our apologies in the ancient language? You cannot lie in that tongue, can you?" Eragon sighed and turned to Saphira.

_This is your call, darling, _he told her. _We can take this to Nasuada, but they are looking at the gallows for sure if we do._

_I do not want to, _Saphira said with her head lowered. She watched Draken hiss madly at Slide. But, _I have a plan to keep them honest. _

_What if he…?_

_I said, _Saphira cut him off, _I have an idea over the matter. Our son fights very well. Accept their apologies, and I will explain the details afterwards. _

"Very well," Eragon said out loud. "I have no trust in the two of you, but my wife wants to give you a second chance, though I know not why after what you tried to do to her. I want every word of your apologies in the ancient language. The slightest falter…and your blood will flow from this hillside. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, master," Trianna replied. She turned to Slide and then turned to bow at Saphira.

"My sincerest apologies," Trianna said in the ancient language.

_I do not want you to say that, _Saphira replied. _It is your dragon that must apologize to me. You must admit your wrongdoing to my husband._

"Very well," Trianna said. She turned to Eragon and repeated her phrase without a single falter. Slide slowly climbed to his paws and padded over towards Saphira, who was still cautious of him.

_Saphira,_ the emerald dragon started. _I stand before you now as a different dragon instead of the unwise hatchling that you experienced earlier. For my actions, I am truly sorry. I took the time to focus on the task at hand, instead of other issues. It was foolish for me to attack you, and I deserve death for what I came close to doing, but your husband was gracious and spared me. Will you forgive an incompetent dragon of his…?_ He turned to glare at Draken. _Criminal acts?_ Saphira lowered her head in thought. Every word was exact in the ancient language without any faults, but it was a hard topic to forgive him for. Thoughts swarmed her mind of Slide being mauled by Draken and her husband, which forced her to let out a slight chuckle. After a few moments, she spoke up.

_Slide, _she said in English. _You came too close to ruining me for my husband. It was reckless, foolish, and overall incriminating. What would have happened to me if my husband were not there? I may be strong, but you held an advantage over me. Before I accept your apology, you must hear my terms. _Eragon sat down next to her while Draken stood in the distance, never taking his eyes off of Slide. _If I accept this, you will never be anywhere near me unless I am with another. If I am to train you, Draken will come along as well to keep you from being a fool again. If you attempt to do this again, he will have the permission to extinguish your life before you come close. There will be no petty talks or conversations between us either…meaning that I will talk and you will remain as silent as a stone. If you speak, it will be only to ask a logical question. After training, you leave the area and wait for your rider to finish her part. This will keep that same urge from building up again. Will you agree to these terms?_

_Yes master, _Slide replied, bowing his head.

_Very well, _Saphira said in a low tone. _Your apology has been accepted. _Eragon placed his hand to her side.

_Very wise, _he told her._ I would rather be the one to assist you instead of our son. I want to taste his blood if he tries it again. _

_I still do not trust them, _Saphira replied. _I have a very strange feeling. _

_I do too, _Eragon replied. _They apologized in the old language, though did they not? Still something still feels odd. _

_Aye, _Saphira sighed. Eragon turned to Trianna. "Something still feels wrong. Did you meet anyone unusual when you left?" Saphira got to her paws and padded over to Trianna. She placed her nostrils close and took in a deep sniff.

_Eragon! _She shouted. _I know that scent! It is Stave! _Eragon shot back and glared at Trianna.  
"What did he tell you?" Eragon asked. "Better yet, what did you tell him?"

"We merely crossed paths," Trianna lied. "He brushed against me while we were walking."  
_That is not true, _Saphira interjected. _In all of the space in the forest, how could he brush against you? You conversed with him! _

"I did not!" Trianna screamed. "Trust me!"

"I would rather have the queens decide," Eragon shouted back. "Stave has been after us for quite sometime, Trianna. I have a feeling that you are on his side."

"I would never," Trianna replied. "Here, I will repeat it in the old language to prove it!" Sure enough, she did, but there was something strange in the way that she was pronouncing. It was as if she were merely reading a list than speaking from her heart.

_Something is amiss, _Saphira told Eragon. _Queen Nausada must do something about this. _

"You fooled us once," Eragon said. "The shame is placed on you for it. If you fool us again, we deserve the shame. We shall take this up with Nasuada and Islanzadi."

_I surly hope that Islanzadi has forgiven us for the death of her daughter, _Saphira chimed in regretfully. _If not, this may be in her favor. _

_I am taking that chance, _Eragon said. He pointed to his son. "Draken! Head home and watch your sisters!"

"Yes father," Draken replied. In a moment, Draken was off and flying towards his home. Eragon turned to see Trianna throw a worried look at her dragon.

_Are you ready? _Slide asked.

_It is now or never, _Trianna replied. "Now!" Slide suddenly swept his large claw at Eragon, but the young rider avoided the blow quickly by doing a well timed back-handspring. Saphira roared in surprise and rushed forward to knock Slide down to the floor. Instead of Slide having the upper hand, Saphira was the one who was dominating. She had him pinned with one of her forearms while she continued to thrash his chest with her other one.

_Time for my revenge! _Saphira shouted to Slide, who was screaming in agony. Seeing that Saphira had things under control, Eragon dove straight for Trianna and knocked her straight to the ground, punching her rapidly in the face as he held her there.

"You've brought this on yourself!" Eragon screamed while punching her. "What did you do?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Draken arrived at the home to see that the main door was wide open. He looked around to see unfamiliar footsteps etched in the grass before the home's entrance.

"Oh no," Draken gasped, as he cautiously walked inside. The home was ransacked with clothes and paper strown about on the floor. Draken listened intently for any noises and heard a loud crash in his father's bedroom above him. He rushed up the stairs to see an elf, dressed completely in black, searching through his parent's closet.

"Stop!" Draken roared. The elf turned around quickly, as shock showed in his hazel eyes. "Do not move!" The elf snickered slightly and unsheathed a blade that was the same color as Draken's purple hide.

"I have an agenda to keep friend," the elf replied. "If you are to stand in the way, I must get rid of you."

"Good luck," Draken sneered, as he began to circle the intruder. "My father is the swordsman Eragon. Do you not think that I have learned from him?"

"Dragons have no uses for blades," the elf laughed. Suddenly, Draken recognized him as the Elvin messenger who informed them of Trianna's presence.

"Backstabber!" Draken screamed. "You betray my family? What are you after?"

"The egg," the elf replied. "Give me the egg and I will go."

"Never!" Draken screamed. "I will never relinquish my sister…either one for that matter."

"Poor choice," the elf cried. He suddenly charged Draken with the tip of his sword pointing to the dragon's heart, but Draken was able to side step out of the way.

"If this is how you wish to play," Draken hissed. "Your death will bring much amusement to me!" Draken growled and slapped away the elf's blade as if it were a tiny toothpick. The elf suddenly rolled underneath Draken, and kicked him hard in his scaled stomach. He roared in pain, but quickly fell to the ground in an attempt to crush the attacker before him. Sadly, the elf rolled out of the way and was able to retrieve his blade.

"I have had enough," the elf shouted. "Letta!" Draken's feet suddenly stopped moving. He tried his hardest to weave or make any movement, but it was useless. The elf had immobilized him. He watched as the elf raised his sword and prepared to bring it down across his chest.

_Father! _He cried out. _I will die for my brethren. _

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" A familiar voice screamed behind him. Draken watched as an arrow shot beside him and into the throat of the elf. The attacker stumbled and dropped his blade to hold the arrow, which was protruding from his neck. Before the elf had a chance to say a word, another arrow was loosed into his heart to end his life and drop the spell that held Draken. The dragon turned around quickly to see Murtagh holding his bow in his hands.

"Are you well, nephew?" Murtagh asked. Draken nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" Draken asked. Murtagh shrugged.

"I actually was stopping by after some hunting," Murtagh explained. "Eragon contacted me and told me that there was some trouble. It looks as if he was right. What was he after?"

"My mother laid two eggs," Draken explained. "He wanted one of them and I refused. We fought for quite some time before he used that spell."

"I see," Murtagh replied, stepping over toward his nephew. "You were brave, Draken. It takes a lot of courage to be willing to die for someone else. Did he find them?" Draken turned to head down the stairs. He stepped over to the final bowl and lifted the blanket that covered it. Sure enough, the silver and magenta eggs were still safe inside.

"They are fine," Draken sighed with relief. "The attacker was the messenger. He told us about Trianna's arrival here in Ellesmera." Murtagh quickly ran back up the stairs and examined the dead elf's body. He took off a lone glove that was on his right hand and quickly dropped it in shock. Instead of a gedwey insignia, there was a sharp 'S' shape that was carved into his palm.

"This man is mad!" Murtagh exclaimed. "He brands his followers?" Draken climbed back up the steps and stared worriedly at the sign before them.

"Thorn is helping to take Trianna and Slide to Nasuada," Murtagh explained. "Eragon told me everything. Those two will be dead and buried in a week's time. This was more than betrayal…this was treason!" Draken nodded his head at his uncle and stretched out his neck so Murtagh could scratch his brow.

"I owe you my life," Draken said. "I was seconds away from the void until you arrived."

"You owe me nothing," Murtagh replied kindly. "You are family, and I expect that you would do the same for me."

"I would," Draken said humbly. "Shall we help my parents?"

"I think that they will need it," Murtagh laughed out. "Trianna and Slide are putting up a great fight." Draken let out a soft choppy growl and turned towards the exit again while Muragh tossed the elf's body out of the second-story window. They both stepped outside and Murtagh carefully locked the door behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Trianna was pinned to the ground by Eragon's weight and Thorn and Saphira were holding Slide.

"Why not kill us now?" Trianna asked. "What does it matter to you? If you take us to Nasuada, her hand will kill us, not yours. Do it! Thry…?"

_Can you shut her up? _Thorn asked to everyone in an annoyed tone. Eragon smiled and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Let's see you cast a spell with your mouth closed," Eragon joked. She huffed and continued to squirm.

"Father!" Draken screamed from above. "Our home has been invaded! He was after my sisters!"

"Did he get them?" Eragon asked. He watched as Draken touched down with Murtagh on his back.

"Your son was going to sacrifice himself for them," Murtagh explained. "The intruder was the Elvin messenger that came here…at least it is what Draken told me. He used the spell to stop him and tried to plunge his sword into your child's heart. My arrow put a stop to that."

"I was not going to let him take them away," Draken replied calmly. "Did you catch my message I sent you?" Eragon nodded slowly.

"I never felt so helpless either," Eragon stated. "I was too far to reach you. Thank heavens that Murtagh was close by."

"Indeed," Draken replied. "If I find this Stave, he will feel my wrath!"

"I discovered something," Murtagh said to Eragon. "Stave is branding his followers with a strange shaped 'S'. This may come in handy…?"  
_Why are these two not branded then? _Saphira asked. Eragon sat back in thought.

"This may have been the expected outcome," he replied. "Stave figured that we would have killed them, so he did not bother to mark them as his own."

"You here that?" Murtagh asked Trianna. "Stave tricked you! He expected you to be caught."

"He did not expect his follower to be slain, however," Eragon joked. "It looks like we have won for now, but this man has only become more powerful."

"Power brings arrogance," Draken explained. "He will make a mistake in time."

**Okay, I got the idea of telling lies in the ancient language by this…fool your mind into believing that something can be done. For instance: You are not sorry for acting strange to your brother, but in order to come up with a good apology for your mother to hear, you start feigning sympathy…maybe some tears if you are that good. Say it…and bingo. What do you think? Next chapter will be actiony bightime! **

**PEACE! **


	49. Battlefield before Execution

**Very action/suspense. Be warned…a little gory. Uh there is a spot here that I was not sure of when it comes to reference…let's see who can find it? Also, I will not update for a few days because this is jumping to M because I received a complaint over the issue by a reviewer. One voice can make a difference I suppose. Hope this all makes sense…if any issues are found point it out and I will repost with corrected version. Thanks and enjoy! **

Chapter 49: Battlefield before Execution

Trianna stood with her hands bound in front of the Elvin Council. Her dragon had his snout tied as well, with Thorn and Draken guarding beside him. Eragon stood beside Saphira, who was in human form, as they explained the acts that Trianna and Slide had done against them to Nasuada and Islanzadi while Murtagh sat between them.

"She knew," Eragon explained. "Her dragon attempted to ravage my wife and Trianna did nothing to stop it. If it was not for me, Slide would have succeeded."

"Is this true, Trianna?" Nasuada asked with a hash glare. The sorceress did not say a word.

"She also assisted Stave my queen," Eragon continued to explain. The gathering crowd began to converse loudly at this, but Nasuada raised her hand to silence them.

"Wait," Nasuada exclaimed. "He fell to your sword, did he not?"

"Somehow he still lives," Saphira spoke up. "After Arya's death, my husband and I got into a quarrel. I flew away and met him on the outsides of Ellesmera. The man knows the boundaries of your magic, my queen."

"Do you suppose that Stave killed my daughter?" Islanzadi came in with a hint of hope in her voice. Eragon nodded.

"It is very possible," Eragon explained. "He is a rider of old and knows how to heal surface wounds. I told you that her body was bathed in magic when we delivered her to you."

"You did," Islanzadi sighed. "I shall gather my strongest warriors and hunt this man down for such a crime."

"What about the task at hand?" Murtagh asked. "I discovered that Stave had a member inside of Ellesmera. He was the messenger you sent to tell Eragon of Trianna's arrival. Anyways, when I arrived at their home, it was a complete mess. Paper and clothing were scattered about, but the bowls that we built for Eragon's children were not touched. I climbed upstairs to see Draken frozen with the betrayer ready to swing his blade down across the dragon's chest. If I did not have my bow, it would have been a travesty."

"This does not show treason to Trianna," Nasuada said. "I do see that she should be tried for allowing Slide to perform in such a disturbing manner. I must know, Eragon, did Trianna do anything to you?"

"She made a few comments," Eragon said, as he turned to face her. "She disrespected me when we were fighting and told me that 'it would be a good chance to get close.' Is that proper, my queen?"

"No it is not," Nasuada replied wisely. "She is an adulterer and a conspirator. Acts such as these are punishable by death or complete exile." Eragon turned to Saphira and placed his hand over her shoulder.

_All will be well dear, _he told her through mental link. She turned to him and smiled softly, mouthing "I know" silently so no one except for him could hear. He watched as Islanzadi and Nasuada leaned into Murtagh's ears to whisper something to him. He nodded and stood to his feet.

"The three of us will converse on this matter," Murtagh spoke up. "If Trianna is found guilty, she will be executed while her dragon watches close by. Islanzadi has told me that this has never happened before, but it is the only true form of punishment besides banishing. Take Trianna and Slide back to their holds until we have come to an agreement."

"Very well, " one of the guards said sternly. He grabbed the rope that bound Trianna and began to pull her away while Draken and Thorn escorted Slide.

_I am sorry, Trianna, _Slide told her through mental link. _I am the reason for all of this. _

_We both are to blame, _Trianna replied. _We agreed to stab Eragon in the back, and we must suffer the consequences for doing so. Even though I have only known you for a few months, I have come to enjoy the time with you. _Slide snorted at her sorrow-filled words.

_We must leave with honor, _Slide said. _I realize that our deaths are disloyal, but we must hold firm. If we are merely banished, I promise to take better care of you._

_Thank you, _Trianna sent to him. _I love you, Slide._

_I love you, dear one, _Slide replied. With that said between them, they disconnected the link between them and went into their own cells.

- - - - - - - - -

"Get them."

- - - - - - - -

Eragon held Saphira's hand as Murtagh, Islanzadi, and Nasuada climbed back to their seats.

"This was a difficult decision to make," Nasuada said wisely as she stared at Trianna before them. "We find you guilty of treason, betrayal, and adultery. All counts are major and can be punished by two ways. The first way would be banishment to Shark Tooth Island." She turned to Murtagh and smiled faintly. "We have already learned that dragon's can fly despite the orders given to them, so that leaves the second solution: execution by means of hanging. The council has decided." The court drew silent as Nasuada took in a breath.

"We sentence you to death, Trianna," she spoke clearly. "If you are banished, there is a possibility that Stave could reach you. We would rather kill the rider and dragon than have them fight as our enemy." The crowd erupted into cheers as the guards took Slide and Trianna away. "May the god's have mercy on your evil souls!" Eragon reached over and embraced Saphira.

"Justice is served," he whispered to her. She kissed the side of his neck.

"I am glad," she replied. "I will be happier when the sentence is carried out." Suddenly, Eragon turned away and followed the guard who held Trianna.

- - - - - - - - -

"You have ten minutes to spend with Slide," the guard told Trianna, who was sobbing slightly. "After that, you will return to your cell. Your execution will be tonight before sunset." Before Trianna could ask any questions, the guard slammed the steel door with a loud crash before walking away.

_This is it, _Trianna told Slide. _What have we done? _

_I do not want to see you die, _Slide cried. _This is madness! They cannot hold me from you! Was it not you who told me to die with dignity? _Trianna asked. Slide shook his head violently.

_Call in the guard, _Slide said. _I would rather die than you. I deserve it!_

_And I do not? _Trianna asked. _We were in it together, friend. This is our punishment. _Trianna sulked over to Slide, who was sitting in the dark corner of the cell with his emerald color tail flicking around vigerously.

_Why must my rider suffer for my mistake? _Slide asked. Trianna shook her head.

"Hush now," she told her gently. "I believe that they have forgotten something."

_What is that? _

"I am a spellcaster," Trianna replied with a soft smirk. "Perhaps we can break free and fly to safety." Trianna looked at the far wall and held her marked palm up.

"Thryst…?"

"Don't even think about it," Eragon's voice said from behind the steel door. "Thorn and Draken are outside of the walls. If you break through, you are better off waiting for the gallows."

"So you have not forgotten about my abilities?" Trianna asked, as she approached the door. "I truly am sorry…?"

"Spare me your lies, slattern!" Eragon hissed. "We will be in the front row to your execution. I want me and Saphira to be the last thing that you see."

"You are cruel!" Trianna shouted. "What happened to the loving rider I once knew?"

"You never knew me!" Eragon shouted back.

"Where will my death take place?" Trianna asked boldly. Eragon smiled.

"You are to be hung between Oslison and Ceunon," he explained coldly.

"Is that not the border of Ellesmera?" Trianna asked. Eragon nodded his head.

"We want all to know what happens to traitors," he spat. "Your time with your dragon is up. A guard is on his way to move you to your own cell. Do not rest, slattern. In a few hours, you will be resting for eternity." With that said, Eragon turned and walked out.

- - - - - - -

"Did you catch her?" Saphira asked intently. Eragon smiled and placed his hand to her cheek.

"Yes, darling," Eragon replied. "All is ready for tonight. I hate seeing life extinguished, but this has to be an exception."

"Argetlam," an Elvin guard said loudly. "The gallows are being prepared as we speak. Murtagh jumped up the execution."

"Very well, friend," Eragon said. "Thank you." He watched as the guard turned to head towards the cells, but he quickly stopped him.

"May I see your hands?" Eragon asked politely. "After the intruder we encountered, we cannot be too careful." The guard willingly obeyed and showed both of his unmarked hands.

"It was a wise decision to check," the guard said. "With your permission, may I continue?"

"Of course," Eragon replied, as he took Saphira's hand and led her away. He turned his head to face her while they walked down the hallway to go outside. "I wonder how Murtagh pulled that off," he told her. She shrugged slightly.

"I find it stranger that he is on the high council," she replied. "He is not much older than you, my love."

"He is wiser though," Eragon muttered. "He has experienced enough to earn him that title."

"I agree about that," Saphira chuckled. "Still, you are wiser in my opinion."

"Thank you," Eragon replied, as he slid his hand to her waist and pulled her close to him.

- - - - - - - -

"Time to go, slattern!" the guard shouted through the steel door to Trianna. "Your execution is upon you."

"I thought I had a few more hours," Trianna protested. "You have no right to do this! I am not ready!"

"When will you be ready to lose your life?" the guard mocked. "Forget about your rights, doomed one! Come out and face your judgement!"

"Very well," she sighed. Slide climbed up to his feet as well while the large steel door swung open. The guard walked in with a large green sword in his right hand.

"Step out," he ordered the two. They obeyed and stepped into the hallway, only to come face-to-face with Thorn and Draken. "Slide will move with them while you stay in front of me!" Trianna nodded her head as they began marching forward.

_I am so sorry, Trianna, _Slide said solemnly. _This should have never happened. _

_Shut up! _Thorn suddenly broke into their communication. _You had your time to talk._

- - - - - - - - - -

Eragon stood next to Saphira, who was in dragon form, as they stared at the makeshift stage in front of a large oak tree. One of the branches from the tree had a long nylon rope dangling from it. They watched as two elves began making the final preparations for the execution to be a success by testing the drop zone and the lever to activate it. He reached down to his side to grip the hilt of the bronze blade he received in the cliffs and shook his head. He was not going to be unarmed during an event again after the incident at his wedding.

"Something feels odd," Eragon said to Saphira, who was lying on her paws beside him. "I do not know what, but it feels like we are being watched." Saphira lifted her head and gently nodded it.

_We are ready if things go wrong, love, _Saphira spoke out, bringing her head close so Eragon could rub it with his hand. _At least all is well with our home. We checked the guards who were ordered to watch over our daughters. We are safe._

_They are, _Eragon said, _but I feel different for us. Something just doesn't seem to fit. _An hour passed by as the small crowd of fifty or so elves began to gather for Trianna's final performance. As Eragon promised, he was sitting in the front row next to his wife. Nasuada walked up onto the stage to silence the crowd.

"Tonight is a cursed evening," she began. "Never in the history of the riders has one been condemned to die by Ellesmera, but these two are the only ones who truly deserve such a fate!" The crowd began to cheer. "Tonight, we end two lives: The life of a slattern, and the precious life of her dragon. Bring the doomed prisoners hither!" Eragon watched as Trianna was led up the stairs and placed in the middle of the stage. Her mouth was covered and her hands were bound. He also noticed that Thorn and Draken had escorted Slide over to the left-hand side of the stage so he could witness her lose her life, before dying on his own.

They placed the nylon rope around the sorceress's neck and tied it firmly behind her while Nasuada began listing the offenses she had committed to deserve such a rash punishment. Just as the executioner was about to pull the lever to send her through, a lone arrow flew through the air and into his forehead. Another arrow was loosed that shot through the nylon rope, knocking Trianna to the ground. Saphira shot up to her paws and searched frantically for the attackers, but no one could be in sight.

"They are in the forest!" Eragon shouted. The guards that were in control of the execution unsheathed their blades and prepared for battle. Eragon unsheathed his blade as well and climbed up onto Saphira.

_Draken! _Saphira called to her son. _Do not let Slide and his rider escape! _

_What is happening? _Draken replied worriedly. _Who is attacking? _Eragon heard his son's worried thoughts and clicked in.

_It may be Stave, _he explained. _Stay sharp, boy! _The arrows ceased and all was quiet for several moments, but all hell was about to break loose.

"Look out!" one of the elves screamed. Eragon turned to see over a hundred men run out from the forest with swords and cleavers in their hands. All of them had a 'S' mark on their right hand…or their forehead.

_Eragon! _Saphira shouted. _He has an army! _Eragon jumped off of Saphira and locked blades with one of Stave's soldiers. The man was poorly experienced and fell quickly to Eragon's blade. Saphira joined in as well by swiping her claws around the ranks to knock out dozens of Stave's men with one blow. Eragon pushed forward into the fray, swinging his sword as if it were a small twig. He would slice off a limb from one man and quickly stab another through his chest.

"Brother!" Murtagh suddenly shouted behind him. "Take Saphira and Draken! It is not safe here. They may be after you…?"

"Have I ever backed down from a fight?" Eragon asked, while parrying a blow with his sword. "I will not leave you and the elves to fight alone. There are only a hundred. Can fifty elves and two dragon riders not handle this situation?" He turned to see Murtagh create a gash on a soldier's chest, causing blood to splatter on the ground before he fell to kiss it.

"Perhaps I do not know you well, brother," Murtagh joked. Suddenly, they both heard a familiar roar from the ground. "DRAKEN!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The purple-scaled dragon was surrounded by seven of Stave's soldiers. He was forced to back up, but there was a large tree that stood in his way. Slide was still tied up next to him and he made a promise to his father.

"You will have to get through me to free him!" he roared, snapping his tail furiously. The men glared at him and charged with their swords, but Draken leapt to the air and quickly got out of immediate danger. He touched down behind them and sliced down on two troops with his claws, completely severing one in half. Two down, five to go.

"Any others?" Draken mocked. The men charged again, but Draken simply sidestepped to avoid the tips of their blades. He turned around quickly and brought his tail across all five of the soldiers, knocking them all down to the soil. This was a great advantage, and Draken took it. He roared and brought his claws across all five soldiers, killing them all in an instant. He turned back over to Slide to see another soldier attempting to cut his bindings.

"NO!" Draken hissed, as he rushed forward to intervene. Before he got there, Slide's bonds were broken. The emerald dragon rose up and smashed into Draken with enough force to rattle the trees behind them.

_You will die! _Slide shouted to Draken, as he rolled around on the ground with him. Both dragons were attempting to snap at each other's necks, but they were evenly matched. Draken managed to break free and quickly took to the sky.

"It will be you who spills blood today," Draken shouted. "Mine shall remain in my body!"

_You are finished! _Slide hopped up and flew straight towards Draken, but the purple dragon simply avoided him with a slight roll to the left.

"Come on, snake!" Draken taunted. "If you are to kill me, do it!" This enraged Slide and forced him to make poor decisions in conflicts…exactly what Draken was hoping for. Slide attacked Draken from the twelve o'clock (front side) position with his claws outstretched and yerning for the taste of blood. With one small adjustment, Draken was underneath Slide. He pulled up and chomped down mercilessly on Slide's tail, causing him to shriek in agony. Before Slide could retaliate, Draken let go and flipped to position himself behind him.

"It is over, Slide!" Draken shouted over the intense battle below. "You are going to die!" Slide suddenly rolled and dove for the forest below, with Draken hot on his trail. They dove into the forest together, dodging trees and shrubs while trying to kill each other. The only way for this fight to be won was if Draken or Slide never gets up after hitting the ground, and both dragons knew it.

_You are fast, _Slide admitted, after rolling to avoid a massive redwood tree. _Your father has trained you? _

"I fly better with fury!" Draken replied harshly. Suddenly, Slide pulled up from the dense canopy and changed course to head back to the battle below them.

_I am coming Trianna! _

- - - - - - - - - -

"Saphira!" Eragon shouted over the loud clangs of swords. "Did you see our son?"

_I did! _Saphira replied cheerfully, as she knocked three soldiers to the ground with her tail. _I told you that he is a great fighter. _Eragon watched as Thorn merged with Saphira to help aid in the battle. The number of soldiers had gone from a hundred to a mere twenty, but the elves had lost a few men as well. Suddenly, a loud shriek filled the air. Eragon looked up to see Slide diving down quickly towards Trianna, but Draken was close behind him.

"STOP THAT DRAGON!" Eragon shouted, but it was too late. Eragon watched as the emerald dragon scooped up his rider.

_Use a spell, _Saphira said.

"It would do no good," Eragon replied. "She knows counter-spells, remember? If I chant a death spell, she could retaliate and kill me. She may be bound, but that is a spell that can be thought of mentally."

_Draken, _Saphira called. _You did well. Let them go._

_But…? _

_There is nothing we can do, _Saphira explained. _Come back. _

_Very well mother, _Draken replied. _Are you and father alright? _

_Very much so, _Saphira said. She turned to face Eragon, who was covered in the blood of those he had slain.

_It is going to get interesting, is it not, Rider? _Saphira asked with annoyance. _Now Stave has a dragon rider to do his bidding, and she is quite powerful too._

_If we killed Galbatorix, _Eragon replied. _We can certainly finish her as well. _Nasuada and Islanzadi approached the two with blood-stained faces from the battle. Apperantly, Eragon was not the only one who decided to bring a weapon with him.

"I will dispatch an army to find Stave tomorrow," Islanzadi replied. "It is obvious that he was the one who killed Arya. Would you and Saphira lead in the manhunt?"

"We only fight when battles come to us now," Eragon replied. "We have a family and must put them first." Suddenly, Murtagh burst through him and stood in front of the two queens.

"I will do it then," he huffed. His clothes were also matted with blood from the battle. "Stave has come after my family for several months. Now is where I can get some revenge."

"Murtagh!" Eragon shouted. "This is not your place, brother! Stave is our problem, not yours…?"

"He has tried to take your children!" Murtagh exclaimed. "He has threatened your life as well! Why must you sit back instead of go after him?"

"I have a family," Eragon replied. "If I get killed, my daughters will have no mother to look after them!" Eragon looked to see one of the guards to his home approaching.

"Argetlam!" he called. "I tried to fight him off, I really did…?"

"What happened?" Eragon asked.

"He almost got it!" the guard replied excitedly. "He tried to take the magenta stone! He told us that there was a changing of the guard, so I obeyed, but then I saw the mark on his palm."

"NO!" Eragon roared, along with Saphira. "How many followers does this man have?"

"Too many," the guard replied. "My partner fell to the man's blade, but I managed to kill him. If we would not have been there, you may have lost them." Eragon turned to Murtagh.

"I'll go with you!"

**ACTION!ACTION!ACTION! Don't you love it? **

**PEACE! **


	50. The First Offical Battle

**Okay, this is a nine-page chapter here and I pray that it is sufficient. After this, because I am halfway to 100 in chapters, I am going to allow those who have not read it to catch up. It will only be until Saturday or Sunday, so do not freak out and try to organize an angry mob after me. I just do not want to move too quickly, you know? Well here it is, and it is pretty huge! **

Chapter 50: The First Offical Battle

Eragon and Saphira quickly returned home with Draken close behind them.

_Stave has gone way too far, _Eragon told Saphira, who was curled up in her bowl with her two eggs nestled beside her.

_We must be reasonable, darling, _Saphira replied, lifting her head up to stare at him. _Who will watch them when we leave? _

_We? _Eragon asked, as he paced the floor in front of her. _No! I will go with Draken and you will stay here with our children. _

_That cannot happen, _Saphira muttered.

_It must, _Eragon replied to her. _We cannot leave them alone. Thorn and Murtagh are going, and I am positive that our Draken will want to get involved as well…?_

_Have you forgotten? _Saphira said in a seemingly harsh tone. _Has our bond of husband and wife clouded your memory of our bond of dragon and rider? My duty is to protect you, Eragon. _

_Your duty will change, _Eragon snapped. _I cannot trust our children to mere humans anymore. We may leave and return only to discover that our daughters are gone. Do you want that? _

_I want what you do, _Saphira sighed. _Revenge. I still find this irrational to get involved like this. We are safe…?_

_But for how long? _Eragon asked, stepping over to her. _We do not know how many of Stave's followers are here in Ellesmera. We may only have a few days before we lose everything. _

"Father," Draken said after walking into his home. "The elves are forming for the attack. Is this what you want?"

"War is never what I want," Eragon replied, "but it is necessary."

"I understand," Draken murmured. "They plan to march around the borders. With luck, we may be able to encounter this man and bring him to justice."

_Eragon, _Saphira whimpered. _Do not leave me…please? _Suddenly, Eragon snapped his fingers.

"Fine," he agreed. "Take our children to the Elvin Hallway and give them to Nasuada. She has guards who are checked regularly for any unusual marks, so they would be safe there." Saphira nodded her head and gently scooped the egg of Covin'thra in her mouth. She climbed to her feet and picked up Equinox's egg with her forearms.

_I shall return, _she said, as she began padding towards the home's exit. _Wait for me? _

_Of course, _Eragon replied. _Be careful and trust few._

_I shall, love, _Saphira said. Eragon watched as she leapt off into the sky.

"Well father," Draken asked. "Do you suppose that I am ready for such an attack?"

"Son," Eragon told him. "I have seen you tackle a dragon with enough force to snap a human's neck in two hundred places. You have killed quite a few men already in the name of our family. You have been ready for this moment. Tonight, you fight alongside your mother and father…the dragon riders."

"I look forward to the taste of our enemy's blood!" Draken said energetically. "Stave will fall today!"

"I hope so," Eragon said with a grim smile. "Keep your head clear, youngling. If you let rage consume you, your abilities shrivel."

"That was how I was able to attack Slide, father," Draken explained happily. "Rage is an advantage to me, and a disadvantage to those who oppose me."

- - - - - - - -

Stave walked in front of the large line of his two hundred new followers.

"Remember what I promised," Stave yelled out. "All of you standing here will see glory and never suffer again. When I rise to power, those left standing will become generals in my new army. You took my mark willingly, now it is time to show me why I chose you. On the inside, they are planning an offensive against us. They may have Eragon and Murtagh as their leaders, but we also have a great ally." Stave paused to point to an emerald dragon with Trianna sitting astride him. "Fight, servants!" Stave shouted. "Show me that you are willing to die for your master!"

- - - - - - - -

There were five hundred elves lined up perfectly in formation with Eragon and Murtagh in front of them. Eragon was on top of Saphira and Murtagh was astride Thorn.

_Many will die, love, _Eragon told his wife. _I have a terrible feeling about this. _

_Just make sure you are not one of the fallen! _Saphira replied hesitantly. _We must fight with our hearts, dear. If we lose the anger for this villain, we may lose the battle altogether._

"Father!" Draken shouted, as he flew over the two. "I saw them! Around two hundred men line the outside border…Trianna is with them!" The warriors behind Eragon began to converse among themselves, but Murtagh held up his hand to silence them.

"These men are mere humans!" Murtagh shouted. "We still overpower them. One elf is strong enough to battle five humans at once, am I correct? Tell me what chance they have against five hundred of you?" The warriors tossed up their swords and speared, cheering loudly to Murtagh's intelligent words.

"Brother," Eragon said. "Stave is a rider of old. He is very powerful as well and there could be a chance that he has passed a few traits to the slattern. We must be cautious."

"What do you suggest, Eragon?" Murtagh asked, turning to look at him.

"Why not do what we did in Furthen Dur?" Eragon asked. "We even out the troops. Have an even number of soldiers clash with the enemy force, while the remaining soldiers circle around and attack their weakest flank."

"What would that be?" Murtagh asked. "Left side or right?"

"There is a clearing to their left side," Draken spoke up. "Their right side is covered by dense forest. If you are to flank, the right side would be their weakest."

"Then it is settled!" Murtagh shouted. "Two hundred elves will clash with the enemy on sight, while the remaining three hundred circle around to flank it on the right side. Can this be done?" The elves shouted joyously, clicking their swords and spears against their shields.

"We will defend our savior!" Murtagh shouted. "We'll save Ellesmera from tyranny! We will free Alageasia once again!" He raised his blade and pointed it out in front of him. "Forward!"

- - - - - - - - -

"Do you remember what I have taught you?"

"I have, master," Trianna replied to Stave. "We will do it as soon as the battle begins."

"Not one second after," Stave growled. "If you are late, we will fail. I taught you and your dragon much over the past few hours. Use your training wisely."

"Yes, master," Trianna replied. "I will not let you or your servants down." Stave reached out and grabbed her unmarked hand.

"Will you follow me?" Stave asked.

"Always, my lord," Trianna replied. Stave pressed his palm hard against her own and a searing heat pulsed through the young rider's veins. He removed his hand to show a carved 'S' shape.

"You are now mine."

- - - - - - - - - -

The large force of elves marched through the forest with their leaders, Eragon and Murtagh, astride their dragons. Draken flew high above as a scout.

_Stay sharp, love, _Eragon told Saphira, as they crept through the forest.

_Father, _Draken's voice clicked in. _I see them! They are in the plains near Ceunon Village. Slide is among them! _Eragon motioned for Murtagh to stop the troops.

"What brother?" Murtagh asked.  
"Draken says that Slide is waiting," Eragon explained. "They are not far from here; just past the trees."

"Then we will set up the attack!" Murtagh replied. Thorn and Saphira bobbed their heads underneath their riders. "Archers! Ascend the ranks!" Eragon looked behind him as a count of fifty well-trained archers pushed from the rear of the formation to the front lines.

_Are you ready? _Thorn asked Saphira. She snorted and looked up to Eragon.

_Only when he is, _she replied calmly. _This is going to be a hard battle, scarred one. _

_What? _Thorn asked. _What did you call me?_

_That is what Draken calls you, _Saphira said. _It suits you well. If you do not like it, I shall only call you Thorn._

_No, _Thorn sighed. _Scarred one works well. I hope that you and your rider make it through this fight._

_You do the same friend, _Saphira replied. _If my husband and I fall, take care of our younglings. _

_We shall, _Thorn replied.

"To war!" Murtagh suddenly shouted. The elves behind him began screaming as they rushed forward through the forest. Saphira was sprinting beside Thorn while Eragon and Murtagh held on tightly to their dragons.

_I love you, Saphira, _Eragon told her.

_Do not say that, _Saphira replied. _Wait until after we win! _

_Very well, _Eragon chuckled, as he unsheathed his bronze sword. Murtagh did the same with Zar'oc, which was returned to him by Nasuada herself. They pushed forward together, toppling any tree or shrub that stood in the dragons' way.

"Slide is moving!" Draken shouted from above. "Be careful down there!"

_Do not let him out of your sight, son, _Eragon informed him. _He could be up to something. _The elves pressed on until they came to the clearing. All stopped and quickly reformed into their original ranks. The enemy force was only a quarter mile from them.

"Archers!" Murtagh screamed. "Take positions! Fire on my mark!" Eragon and Saphira turned to their left to see the Elvin archers march forward and take to their knees.

_Murtagh has something planned, _Saphira told Eragon. _He may need our strength to do it. _Eragon closed his eyes and concentrated while the Elves lifted their bows to the sky.

"NOW!" Murtagh shouted. At once, all fifty archers loosed their arrow into the air. Murtagh lifted his hand and stretched out his palm to show his shinning gedwey insignia.

"BRISINGR!" Eragon watched as all fifty arrows turned into fiery red balls of fire. He pushed his energy forward to help his brother as they watched the lit arrows crash and explode in the front ranks of the enemy troops. The blast tossed several men into the air, bringing them down to the ground with a sickening thump, while those surrounding the explosion caught fire and burned to death. The painful cries forced Eragon to cringe.

_Now Saphira! _Eragon called. Saphira roared and jumped into the sky while Murtagh remained in front of the Elvin troops with Thorn below him.

"Good luck brother!" Murtagh called. He turned to face the soldiers that he was commanding. "For Argetlam!" He screamed. "CHARGE!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Slide was circling the battlefield high above with Trianna holding on tightly to his saddle.

_They are charging, _Slide explained. _Just as Stave predicted._

_Are you ready? _Trianna asked, drawing out a white saber that her new master bestowed her.

_We must wait for his command, _Slide said. _When he gives the word…we strike._

- - - - - - - - - -

Saphira climbed up high into the sky to meet up with her child.

"Slide is circling over in the North," Draken explained. "I saw the arrows hit the men below. That was a wise battle tactic."

"It was your uncle's idea, son," Eragon replied. "You are to stay here and keep Slide away from our troops. We fear that Stave may have them do something."

"Okay father," Draken murmured. "Be safe down there."

_We will son, _Saphira replied. _We have fought many battles. Now stay firm and fight hard. We must return to the battle!_

"Very well mother," Draken said. "I shall see you when this is over?"

"You will!" Eragon shouted, while Saphira quickly dove down through the clouds to rejoin in the battle below.

Smoke began to fill the air, along with the blood curdling war cries of the foot soldiers below them. Saphira dove faster, tucking her wings in tightly behind her to gain more speed. They broke through the smoke to see that the elves had converged on the enemy while the three hundred other troops were making their way around to their right flank.

_We must get in there! _Saphira said worriedly. _I cannot see Murtagh. Do you? _Eragon looked around the bloody field to see Murtagh swinging Zar'oc madly while still being strapped to his dragon. Despite his violent hacking, he was outnumbered.

"Saphira!" Eragon shouted. "We must get to him!" Saphira touched down on the field and swung her spiked tail, impaling one hapless man in his chest, while Eragon sliced at the enemy troops that were near him. Suddenly, all of Stave's men began retreating back into the small village.

_Slide is diving! _Draken clicked into their minds. _He is heading straight for the front line! _Eragon looked down at his wife.

_Slide is too young to sustain a flame, is he not? _Eragon asked worriedly. Saphira shook her head.

_I do not know Stave's teachings, _Saphira replied. They both looked up to see the emerald dragon diving straight for the main line of Elvin soldiers. There was a small stream in front of them, but there was also a half-mile of dry tinder brush before it.

"Get the men out of there!" Eragon screamed, while he watched Draken dive after Slide in hopes to catch him. Slide opened his maw, and spat out a large jet of flame, instantly igniting the brush in front of the elves. The heat of the flames alone caused ten elves to fall dead into the fire, but the others that were close by were caught on fire. They ran helplessly, catching the brush aflame as they rushed past.

"NO!" Eragon shouted. Saphira shook her large head.

_I knew that this was a bad idea, _Saphira said in a mournful tone. She watched as Slide turned towards the forest where the three hundred other soldiers were waiting, but Draken was close behind him.

"Get him son!" Eragon shouted. Sadly, Draken was not close enough, and had to watch as Slide spat out another jet of fire into the forest, incinerating many of the Elvin troops. Murtagh had no choice but to order the elves to fall back. After all, a large wall of fire now blocked the way into the city.

- - - - - - - -

"You are going to pay for that!" Draken shouted to Slide. The emerald dragon simply rolled away and changed course to fly across the river into Ceunon.

_You stupid fool, _Slide told him menacingly. _Stave knew of all of this! He sees everything before it happens now, and we have his protection! _Draken roared and quickly beat his wings to catch up.

_Son! _Eragon suddenly came into his head. _He breaths fire! Avoid him or you will suffer the same fate as the elves! _

_I want revenge! _Draken replied harshly. _I can do it, father! Let me…?_

_No son, _Eragon replied. _We must retreat. We pushed them back, but we have suffered much as well. Out of five hundred, we only have two hundred remaining. _

_What about our enemy? _Draken asked.

_His forces are down to a mere twenty, _Eragon replied. _With Slide, they still can outnumber us. _

_Then I will kill him to even the odds,_ Draken snapped.

_No! _Eragon retaliated. _Let me and your mother handle them. We have more experience then you do! _

_But…?_

_Now son! _Eraogn shouted.

_Very well, _Draken replied humbly. It was hard, but he banked away from chasing Slide and returned to find his uncle.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's do this!" Eragon shouted to Saphira, who roared in agreement. They took off into the sky to go after the dreaded dragon rider that had caused so much grief. After only a few moments of flying, Saphira spotted Slide flying low over the river.

_There! _She pointed out. Eragon looked at the emerald dragon and smirked.

_Just like old times, love, _Eragon told his wife. _I want to get them up higher. Can we do that? _

_We can certainly try, _Saphira replied. Suddenly, Eragon's dragon turned belly-up and dove down after Slide and his rider, while Eragon held on tightly to his blade with one hand and the spike on Saphira's spine with the other. She began to pick up speed in her dive, and Trianna was rapidly approaching.

- - - - - - - - -

_Return to me, Rider!_

- - - - - - - - -

Saphira straightened out from her dive and stretched open her talons to prepare for the battle, but was forced to change tactics after Slide made a quick bank to the right.

_What is he doing? _Saphira asked. Eragon watched as Slide began to flap his wings to gain speed.

"He is running," Eragon said out loud. "Come on, love! Let us end this!" Saphira roared again and followed the evasive dragon. Slide was cunning and sly, avoiding any chance for Saphira to attack him by maneuvering through certain areas that would give him bursts of speed. He would plow through updrafts and wind currents to gain more momentum, but Saphira was still hot on his tail. After a few moments of dodging, Trianna looked back from her saddle and showed Eragon a sadistic grin.

"I see you are back for more of me?" Trianna asked.

"I am only back to smite you!" Eragon shouted back. "You die today!" Slide suddenly climbed upwards in an attempt to evade Saphira, but she quickly followed him.

_Come on, Slide, _Saphira taunted. _I invented this trick! _Saphira pushed herself faster until both dragons collided into each other. Eragon used this opportunity to try and stab Trianna, but she parried his blow with a white saber.

"Stave taught me what you wouldn't!" Trianna hissed. "I do not need magic to kill you, Eragon! I will just pierce your heart!" The dragon's broke apart and began to climb again.

_Saphira! _Eragon called to her. _Get above Slide somehow. You must trust me! _

_I do, _Saphira replied. _Hold on! _Saphira suddenly looped, hoping that Slide would follow her. It worked. _Your chance is near! _Saphira exclaimed. She slowed down so Slide could gain on her, but she quickly climbed upwards which caused him to overshoot his attack and be directly below his enemy. _NOW! _Eragon quickly threw himself off of his wife's side and fell onto the narrow back of Slide.

"What the…?" Trianna asked, as she quickly turned her head to see him.

"Has Stave taught you how to be one with your dragon?" Eragon mocked. "Stand wretched rider! This is your judgement!"

_Slide, _Trianna pleaded, _do something! _

_I cannot, _Slide replied nervously. _His weight is already throwing me off balance from where he is standing. If I attempt to roll him off, it could injure me._

_Oromis taught you that didn't he? _Saphira clicked into Eragon's mind.

_There is a spot you can stand to stabilize a dragon's flight, _Eragon told her. _Stay close. This is a first for me._

_I will not let you fall, _Saphira replied. Eragon smiled and pointed his blade's tip at Trianna.

"Get up from your saddle!" he ordered. "Let us see if you and Slide are truly one!" Trianna hesitated, but slowly climbed up to her feet with her blade in her hand. Eragon held firm while Trianna inched forward cautiously. "Do not look down," Eragon mocked. "It is quite a long fall."

"Is this some sort of trickery?" Trianna asked. "How is this even possible?"

"Stave was not one with his dragon," Eragon explained. "If he was, this would have been the first thing he taught you." Eragon lunged at her, but she quickly parried it.

"Dragons equal power!" Trianna mentioned, while crossing swords with Eragon. "It has brought me fame and glory!"

"Power comes with arrogance!" Eragon shouted. "You have no fame! You are the most despised dragon rider in all of Ellesmera! As for glory…that only comes with a victory!" Trianna attempted to swing at Eragon's feet in an attempt to knock him down, but he jumped up and avoided it easily.

"If you keep doing that," Eragon continued to mock, "you will fall off before I am able to push you!" He turned his gaze away to see Saphira flying just below him.

_Now! _He called out. Saphira suddenly climbed upwards and slammed her head against Slide's belly. The blow caused him to buck and roll over, knocking both Eragon and his rider off of him. Trianna could be heard screaming as she fell, while Eragon remained silent falling beside her.

"This is where trust comes in," he yelled over the fall. "How much trust do you have in your dragon?" Eragon took a small glance down to see that the ground was still a few thousand feet away. _Come on, love! _Eragon called to his wife. He looked up to see that both Saphira and Slide were diving to come to their riders' rescue. Eragon reached out his hands and waited, while Trianna began flailing her arms madly as if she were attempting to fly. They reached terminal velocity (A/N 200Mph) and they both could hear the roars and growls of their dragon's that were diving above them. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from Slide. Eragon looked up to see that Saphira had chomped down on his neck and was refusing to let go.

_Eragon, _she told him. _Change!_ Eragon smirked and muttered the word to morph him into dragon form. He changed quickly, ripping off his tunic and forcing his blade to fall towards the ground. Within moments, he was flying instead of falling.

_SLIDE! _Trianna called out in shear terror as she began to make out the dead bodies on the battlefield far below. She was helpless. Saphira had injured Slide too badly for him to dive after her without killing himself and Eragon was nowhere to be seen either.

_I am sorry, young one, _Slide told her. _I…cannot…reach you! _She closed her eyes and waited for the fatal impact.

The ground was getting closer and she could smell the scent of the burning bodies left on the battlefield; she knew that she was about to become one of them.

"Master!" she mouthed. "Save me!" She was only feet from the hard ground, but she suddenly stopped inches before impact.

"What happened?" Stave asked. "How could you not defeat him?" Trianna gasped and struggled to regain her nerves. After a fall for ten thousand feet, no one would have any composure left to rebuild.

"What does it mean to be truly one?" she asked breathlessly. "How did you stop me from my doom?"

"Letta means stop," Stave pointed out. "That spell stopped your fall. As for being one, I know not of it."

"Eragon does," Trianna pointed out. "He has complete trust in his dragon, and he was able to engage in combat on Slide."

"How so?" Stave asked, intrigued.

"He knew a point on Slide that would prevent him from moving," Trianna explained. "I have never seen a man so calm when we were fighting so high up."

"Well then," Stave replied. "It appears that we have far more work to do."

"Did we win?" Trianna asked. Stave shook his head.

"We lost many today," he replied. "Only twenty of my followers remain. As for the elves, they suffered heavily as well."

"Will they attack again?" Trianna asked. She watched as Slide came in for a hard landing with blood flowing freely from his wound on his neck.

"Most likely," Stave assured. "Heal your dragon and meet me here for more training."

"Yes master."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Murtagh?" Eragon asked, as he walked up to his brother. His face was stained with the blood of the enemy, as well as some blood from his allies. "He knew our plan. He knew that we were planning on flanking their ranks!"

"I am aware," he said coldly. He looked to see Thorn lying underneath a large oak tree with Draken at his side. "He has suffered a few wounds, but I have healed them. We lost many today."

"We have," Eragon assured. "It was worth it though, brother. We have proven that we will no longer stand for his tyranny. Soon, he will surrender…?"

"How many more elves will be lost before that?" Murtagh asked worriedly. "Nasuada placed me in charge of this army, and I almost failed her. Many that left to battle can never return home."

_It is hard to command an army, _Saphira came in, as she padded over beside Eragon. _We were still victorious and pushed them further back. _

"What of Trianna?" Murtagh asked.

"We know not," Eragon replied. "The last time I saw her was when she was falling to the Earth. I do not think that she and Slide live."

"I hope not," Murtagh sighed. "If they do not, hope will be easily renewed."

_This was a tragic day, Eragon, _Saphira told him. _Many elves gave their lives for our namesake._

_I know, _Eragon muttered. _This was just the beginning, dear. Stave has the power somehow to command vast armies. We may have many wars to come before it is all over. _Saphira rested her head on Eragon's shoulder.

_We fought bravely, _Saphira sighed lovingly. _It feels good to get back in the fight sometimes._

**This took me all day to write so I hope it is good! Here is a brief about what makes Stave so powerful: **

**I got the mark idea from the idea of the 'Mark of the Beast' Antichrist . If the man is demonic, perhaps he could be a lot more…even more powerful than a Shade. **

**I had a question on how he was possessed so I thought of this: For his inhumane act to not take care of his dragon during battle, he was tortured inside by his dragon's soul and those others who fell because of carelessness. After Galbatorix's death…which was caused because of his way of running the Kingdom…he also invaded into Stave. Consider him a channeling point for spirits and demons. When Galbatorix entered, he completely lost his mind and went on the hunt for a quick rise to power. Hope this all clears things up.**

**PEACE!**


	51. Twins by Birth

**Here it is…dedicated to Tallacus. Thanks for the review and I just thought of something…I am halfway to 100 chapters, and halfway to 1000 reviews. Crazy!**

Chapter 51: Twins by Birth

"What a day," Eragon groaned, as he unlocked the door of his home. Saphira flew back to the halls to fetch her daughters while Draken and his father returned home. "Son, never fight unless you have to, okay?"

"Of course father," Draken replied, bowing his head respectfully. Eragon opened his door and stepped inside. He removed his tunic and headed up the stairs to rid the blood off of his face and body.

"Father?" Draken asked from the floor underneath him. "Why does Stave want my siblings so badly?" Eragon smiled and shook his head.

"Son," he replied. "Stave used to be a rider in the old times, but he lost his dragon due to his disregard for him. Stave misses the power of being a rider and wants one of your sisters to regain it." Eragon turned the knob of the tub, causing steaming hot water to pour from the faucet. "You see, he was trusted at one time, but I suppose one can only fight a demon for so long before giving in to it."

"I suppose," Draken sighed. "Since I am mature enough, he cannot come after me, so he moves along to my siblings, correct?"

"Sadly," Eragon replied, lowering himself into the hot water. He felt the blood wash off of his body and turn the water into a light shade of red. "Stave only grows more powerful. We were lucky today because we were able to return home…others on the field were not as lucky, son."

"I know," Draken said, climbing up the stairs into his room. "I would like to make a promise."

"Hmm?" Eragon asked. "What do you mean?"

"I want to promise that I will lay my life down for my family," Draken said proudly. "I will die fighting to keep Stave's unholy hands from reaching Covin'thra, Equinox, and you and mother."

"That is a brave thing to promise," Eragon admitted, "but you should not do so. Your mother and I are quite capable of defending our children and ourselves. We defended you from this man for quite sometime without the help of Murtagh, do you not think that we can defend two more hatchlings with Murtagh and Thorn as our allies?" He heard Draken snort.

"I want to be an ally of the family as well, father," Draken spoke.

"You are this family, Draken," Eragon replied, stepping out of the tub and drying himself off with a pure white towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. "It is your duty as the eldest in this family to protect those younger than you are, but I do not want you to give your life for them…that is our job as their parents."

"I understand father," Draken muttered. "I only wish to help."

"If that situation does come up," Eragon sighed. "We will have no shame for you if you sacrifice yourself for our young. "

"Your words bring comfort," Draken said, placing his head on his father's shoulder. Eragon reached up and scrubbed his son's brow.

"Stave is a fool, son," Eragon told him. "You have picked up the fighting skills that Saphira had leaned. With you fighting beside her, nothing can defeat us."

"What about you, father?" Draken asked. "You fight well in dragon form also. Do not leave yourself out of it."

"I can merely hold my own, child," Eragon chuckled. "Your mother is the fighter in winged form; I fight best with my hands."

"I see," Draken replied. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard downstairs.

_Eragon, _Saphira cried. _Hurry! _Eragon and Draken looked at each other briefly and blitzed down the steps to see Saphira standing at the base with her large head facing the last bowl where the two eggs were laying in.

"What?" Eragon panted. Saphira turned to him and showed her teeth.

_It is time for them, _she replied joyously. _They began cracking on the flight over here. _Eragon smiled brightly and pushed Saphira out of the way so he could get a better look. Draken practically did the same, forcing Saphira to stand behind them. She whimpered softly and attempted to nudge her way between the two.

_Eragon, _she cried. _Move! _Eragon looked up to her and smiled. He scooted over to where all three family members surrounded the bowl.

"What one will hatch first?" Draken asked, leaning in to touch Covin'thra's egg with his snout. Suddenly, a large crack appeared down the middle of the silver egg. At the same time, the magenta egg split as well.

"They are going to hatch at the same time!" Eragon exclaimed.

_Eragon, _Saphira said jokingly. _When they see Draken and me, who will they think are their parents? _Eragon laughed and stepped back, tossing his towel down on the floor.

"Honia!" he exclaimed, changing him into dragon form again. He padded forward and placed his head over the bowl to get a better look. All three family members held their breath as the sound of chewing began escaping from the eggs. More cracks began forming on the two stones and the chewing sounds began to grow more intense.

_Come on, my daughters, _Saphira encouraged them. _Just a little further._

_Yes my loves, keep trying, _Eragon said cheerfully. Finally, the cracks grew too large and shattered the two shells. At the same time, the two dragonets broke through their casings and were lying on their backs with their wings wrapped around their small bodies. Covin'thra was a gorgeous silver color with sapphire on the tips of her scales. Her eyes were also sapphire, and her claws and spikes were bright white. Equinox came out in a magenta color with emerald on the tips of her scales and wings. Her eyes were bright green, even brighter than Draken's. Both were just larger than a small sized dog.

"Sisters!" Draken shouted joyously. "Welcome!" Both rolled over onto their paws and began chirping at them, flapping their wings energetically while they squeaked. Eragon gently lowered his head and picked up Covin'thra with his teeth. Instead of struggling like Draken did when he hatched, the hatchling let out a joyful squeak and hung lazily from her father's maw. Saphira did the same with Equinox.

_They are beautiful, _Saphira commented. Eragon nodded, still holding Covin'thra in his mouth. Saphira and Eragon both padded over to the first bowl and gently placed the two hatchlings down on the soft mattress. They watched with soft growls as the two young sisters began wrestling each other, chirping wildly as they began pouncing on one another. The silver of Covin'thra clashed with Equinox's magenta color while the two were balled up against each other. They began nibbling on each other's necks playfully, chirping and squeaking the entire time.

"They are a fine color, father," Draken said. "Should Murtagh know of this?" Eragon looked at his oldest son and showed his teeth.

_Would you mind fetching him? _Eragon asked politely. _He should be at the hallway._

_I saw him there earlier, _Saphira mentioned. _This should brighten his day. _Draken nodded and padded outside. Suddenly, he came padding in, followed closely by Thorn.

_Is it true? _The red dragon asked. Eragon turned to him and nodded.

_Both have hatched at the same time, Thorn, _Eragon explained. _What brings you by today? Draken was just heading out to find you and my brother._

_Murtagh is busy with battle preparations, friend, _Thorn explained. _I have been out scanning the ground for any signs of Stave or his 'minions'. _

_Any luck? _Saphira asked.

_Nay, _Thorn replied. _It is as if he had just vanished. _

_Would not surprise me, _Eragon huffed. _Come, Thorn. Come and see your potential spouse. _Thorn snorted and quickly padded over to the bowl where the hatchlings were playing in.

_They are beautiful colors, Saphira, _Thorn said. _I really feel attached to the silver one somehow._

_Covin'thra? _Saphira asked. _She is beautiful for a dragoness, is she not? _

_Yes she is, _Thorn admitted. _The magenta colored one is beautiful as well. Equinox is her name correct? _

_Yes, _Eragon pointed out. Thorn lowered his head to the two dragons, and Covin'thra broke away from her sister to cautiously crane her neck up to lick his nostril with her small tongue.

_I think fate has chosen, _Saphira said with a smile. _She must feel attracted to you as well. _

_We will see if it changes when she grows older, friends, _Thorn replied. _Do not raise her to be my mate, please. This is something that I want her to choose…not her parents._

_We have already discussed that matter, _Eragon explained. _It is going to be entertaining to have two daughters here, but I have a son who can aid us in raising them. _Draken growled pleasingly and lowered his head.

"It would be my honor to help raise them, father," Draken replied proudly. "I will be a loving brother to my siblings." Eragon showed his son his teeth in a proud smile and then brought his glance back down to his two beautifully colored daughters. Feeling that they were being watched, the two dragonets immediately stopped wrestling and sat on their haunches in front of Eragon. Both chirped in unison and twitched their tails excitedly.

_I shall find food for them, _Saphira said lovingly. _Will you stay with them, Eragon?_

_Of course, my wife, _Eragon said softly. _Be safe out there._

_I will, _Saphira said with a gentle laugh. _You be safe as well. They have you outnumbered love. _Eragon laughed and slid to the floor to watch his daughters. Their sapphire and emerald colored eyes seemed to dance as they stared back at their father.

_Greetings daughters, _Eragon told them lovingly. _I am your father, and the purple-scaled dragon beside me is your brother, Draken. Welcome home. _

**Short, but not really much to type on anyways. I think all that wanted to have caught up to this so we press on. Happy Easter!**

**PEACE! **


	52. Oh Deer

**Here is chapter 52. It is meant to be a bit fluffy, with a bit of action from different perspectives. It should be nice. You may catch some humor early on involving Saphira and a merchant. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 52: Oh Deer

It had been two days since the two daughters had hatched. It was morning and Eragon had just woken up to hear his son call for him.

"Father," Draken called out. "What should we do today…with them?" Eragon let out an annoyed sigh and walked down the stairs, only to be greeted with his daughters' emerald and sapphire eyes. Upon seeing him, the two dragonets began chirping loudly, wagging their tails like playful puppies.

"What should we do?" Eragon asked with a slight smile. "You enjoyed fighting when you were a mere hatchling, but I do not know what female younglings would prefer."

"Perhaps the same thing?" Draken asked, showing his teeth mischievously. "They have been fighting with each other all morning!" Eragon laughed and reached down to pick Covin'thra up. She squeaked and squirmed slightly, but quickly gave in. "Where is mother?"

"She is out for the morning," Eragon explained. "No dragon deserves to be cooped up in a home, so I allowed her to fly on her own for a little while."

"Why did you not fly with her?" Draken asked. Eragon cradled Covin'thra and scratched behind her ear, causing her to hum pleasantly.

"I would have," Eragon stated, "but I have to watch over our daughters. Besides, she needs time alone."

"Any clue where she has gone?" Draken asked, as he leaned down so Equinox could nibble on his snout. It was not painful, but it was a bit annoying.

"Our link is still open to each other, son," Eragon said, rocking his child in his arms. Covin'thra opened her small mouth to growl. "She tells me everything and everywhere she goes."

_I will do it always, _Saphira clicked in. _I have returned from flying around Gil'ead, my love. How are our daughters? _

_Well, _Eragon replied. _We are actually searching for something to do. When will you be home? _

_In awhile, _Saphira chuckled. _How are you holding up with them? _Eragon sat Covin'thra back into the bowl so she could fight with her sister once again.

_Wild, _Eragon muttered. _I think they may kill each other before they mature. _He could hear Saphira laugh.

_I doubt it, _she replied. _Maybe you can take them outside. The sun would do well on their scaly hides._

_Okay then, _Eragon said. _I love you._

_I love you too, husband, _Saphira replied. _I shall return in a few minutes. _

"Well Draken," Eragon huffed. "Which one do you want to take? We are going to let them play outside for a little while."

"I claim Equinox," Draken said proudly. "I wonder if they will talk like I do?"

"More than likely son," Eragon chuckled. He reached down again to pick Covin'thra up. "Come on."

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is madness!" Murtagh shouted, as he swept the map off of the table with his left hand. "How could this mad man just vanish? Why have we not managed to locate him?"

"Our apologies," an Elvin warrior said, humbly bowing his head. "We have searched the battlefield and the city of Ceunon, but nothing remains." Murtagh huffed and placed the map back on the table.

"Okay then," Murtagh explained. "Take two horsemen and explore Darat. Eragon has told me that Stave owned a small pub in that village. Perhaps he is hiding."

"This is not our place to wage war, sire," the warrior replied. "We can only do so here in Ellesmera, unless it is ordered by the queen herself."

"Did she not order for us to bring Stave to justice?" Murtagh asked. The elf nodded his head.

"Very well," the elf replied. "We shall mount up and move in the morning."

- - - - - - - - -

"Covin'thra!" Eragon shouted. He watched as the silver dragonet darted underneath the fence and began waddling off down the hill. "Daughter! Come back here!"

"I will get her," Draken muttered. "She has done that two times so far!" Eragon groaned as Draken took off after Covin'thra…again. He turned to see that Equinox was nibbling on a large blade of grass, kicking at its base while she chewed.

_What is wrong? _Saphira suddenly clicked in. Eragon sighed.

_Covin'thra keeps sneaking off, _Eragon explained. _She has crawled under the fence two times so far. _Saphira chuckled.

_Have no fear, my love, _she replied. _I am almost home. _

_Good, _Eragon murmured. _I do not know how much more of this Draken and I can take! _

"I have her," Draken called out, touching down beside his father with Covin'thra held tightly in his mouth. She tried to wiggle herself free, but Draken refused to let go.

"Covin'thra," Eragon cooed to her, lifting his hand up to scratch underneath her chin. "Why do you want to venture off?" The silver dragonet began whimpering as she widened her sapphire eyes in an apologetic look. "You scare us when you do that." Draken sat his sister back down onto the grass and watched as she charged towards Equinox. Both dragonets collided and rolled along the ground, growling and chirping all the while.

"I never thought I would say this," Eragon huffed, "but I cannot wait until they grow up." Draken chuckled slightly.

"Yes," Draken agreed. "One dragon can be handled easily, but two takes twice the work, yes?"

"Uh huh," Eragon replied. He looked up into the sky to see Saphira flying in from her brief trip. She touched down beside her two daughters and they immediately stopped wrestling to rush over to her. Saphira slid down to her paws and began licking the dirt and grass off of Covin'thra, while Equinox waited patiently beside her.

_Father tells me that you are becoming an escape artist, _Saphira told Covin'thra. She squeaked and looked up at her mother. _Just make sure that you stay close to our nest, okay child? It is vital that we stay together. _Covin'thra nodded her small head and leaned in against her mother's snout. _That's my girl. _Saphira then turned to Eragon and showed him her teeth lovingly. _What have you two been doing while I was away? _

_Entertaining them, _Eragon laughed out. _It seems that they are more interested in each other than us. _Saphira laughed heartedly.

_They have been fighting quite frequently have they not? _She asked. Eragon nodded and walked over to her, placing his hand on her warm stomach.

_Did you enjoy your flight? _Eragon asked, as he slid his hand up to rest it on her brow.

_I did actually, _Saphira replied.

_Anything interesting? _

_A few things, _Saphira stated. _They demolished the fortress in Gil'ead this morning._

_Really? _Eragon asked. _That is quite a surprise._

_I also walked through one of the many markets in that village, _Saphira explained. _I found something that struck my eye, but I did not have any money to buy it. The man behind the table was very kind…?_

_What? _Eragon asked. _What did he do?_

_He gave it to me, _Saphira replied happily. _When I told him that I had nothing to pay him with, he smiled and told me that I had given him enough already. When I accepted it, he asked how much I cost. What does that mean? Do I have some type of price on my head? _Eragon laughed and shook his head.

_What did you tell him? _Eragon asked.

_I told him that I have no price, _Saphira explained, _but I have a husband who may know. Amazingly, the man stopped asking any more odd questions after that. _Saphira looked up at Eragon and showed her teeth again. _Do you want to see what I received today? _Eragon nodded and gently pushed his daughters out of Saphira's way while she transformed into human form.

"Here it is," she explained, as she reached into a small pocket on the right side of her sapphire tunic. She pulled out a beautiful necklace that was laced with solid gold. At the end was a silver image of a dragon, with gold specks representing its eyes. "I saw it and could not look away. Do you like this, my love?" Eragon gently took the jewelry from her and examined it. He unraveled the chain and unhooked the back end.

"I want to see it on you first," he told her, as he stepped forward. He tossed the chain around her neck and latched the two ends together to where the dragon emblem rested on her chest.

"What do you think?" Saphira asked. Eragon nodded his head.

"It suits you well, my dear," Eragon exclaimed, taking his hand to brush her cheek. "Now, what should we do with these little buggers?" Saphira looked down at her children, who were trying to climb up her leg to gain her attention. Saphira smiled and reached down to scrub both of their scaly heads.

_Go get your father, _she told them with a smirk. Suddenly, both dragonets lost interest in their mother and turned to face Eragon.

"Oh no you did not!" Eragon exclaimed. He looked down to see Covin'thra lick her chops with her small tongue while growling playfully. "This is going to hurt!" He began to run, and his daughters took chase, waddling happily behind him and snapping their jaws when they came close to his flesh.

_Two on one is no fair! _Eragon told them. _Someone go after your brother to make it even! _Eragon sighed with relief when he saw Equinox peel off behind him and change course directly to Draken.

"Father!" Draken groaned. He looked down to see Equinox gaining on him. "Okay sister, you are going to ask for it, aren't you?" Equinox rushed madly towards her sibling, but Draken countered her attack and gently locked his jaws on the back of her neck. "Time to fly, girl!" Draken exclaimed; his voice was muffled by Equinox's scaly skin in his mouth. He suddenly tossed his head to one side and released her, watching with a satisfied sniff as his sister rolled on the grassy floor.

Eragon was having a more difficult time with Covin'thra. Since he was in human form, he was in no position to reach down and throw her like Draken did.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelped. "You're going to pay for this one!" He heard Saphira laughing behind him, but he did not dare to look for fear that Covin'thra would leave a nice bite mark on his rear end. Sadly, Eragon tripped and fell face first into the grass. Covin'thra squeaked with glee as she jumped up and clamped her jaws shut just below Eragon's thigh.

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Eragon shouted, as he climbed back to his feet. "Okay, daughter, that is it! Honia!" Eragon began changing while Covin'thra continued to hold on with her sharp teeth.

_Let us see if you can hurt me now, _Eragon teased, as he craned his neck down to snap it gently on the back of Covin'thra's neck. She squeaked fearfully as Eragon dropped her to the ground. _It is my turn to get you! _Covin'thra chirped in terror and leapt up to her paws. Before Eragon had the chance, his daughter began galloping back to her mother. In human form she would have been considered fast, but she was a lot slower with Eragon in dragon form.

_Oh no you don't! _Eragon exclaimed jokingly. _We are not finished, youngling. _Eragon sprinted towards his child, gaining closer with each step. By a few feet, Eragon was running…or should I say walking…beside his daughter. She yelped as Eragon tossed his head over to scoop her up, and instantly stopped to reverse her direction. Eragon quickly skid to a halt and turned to pursue Covin'thra again.

"How are you holding up over there, father?" Draken asked. Eragon looked to see that Draken was holding Equinox away from his body with one of his forearms comically resting on her small head.

_Not as good as you are, son, _Eragon replied, as he turned to cut across Covin'thra's path. The young hatchling stopped again and turned to change another direction.

"Do you need my help?" Draken joked. "It looks like you are having some bit of trouble!" Eragon ignored him and continued chasing his daughter, until the familiar sound of dragon's wings filled the air. Eragon watched as Saphira snatched Covin'thra up from his view.

_That is cheating, _Eragon called to her. She laughed and adjusted her grip on her child.

_If I did not step in, _she joked, _you would have never caught her. _Eragon shook his large head and watched as Saphira came in to touch down beside him, with Covin'thra resting comfortably in her claws. Covin'thra climbed down from her mother and ran up to brush herself against Eragon.

_I suppose she forgives you, _Saphira mocked. _Come, it is late and I am sure that our children are hungry._

_Do we have food for them? _Eragon asked. Saphira nodded.

_Some are stored in our spare room, _she explained. _It should be enough for tonight. _Eragon flapped his wings and turned to see Draken padding over with Equinox in his mouth.

_I am famished, mother, _Draken said mentally to Saphira.

_You know, _Eragon suggested, _a nice hot seasoned deer would taste great, would it not? _All of the dragons around him bobbed their heads.

_I shall help you prepare it, _Saphira replied.

_Have you cooked before? _

_I am a dragon, _Saphira said proudly. _We know everything about fire and meat. What can possibly go wrong? _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I cannot do it!" Trianna protested. Stave slapped her across her cheek.

"Do not tell me what you can and cannot do!" he exclaimed. "It you want to be one, you must be able to do this!" They were both on the ground in Darat with Slide next to them. "If you fall, I will catch you to stop you from making a crater. The training for this will not be complete until you can walk the length of Slide perfectly…blindfolded. Place all of your trust in him and he will not let you fall."

_Stave speaks the truth, _Slide replied to her. _If you do fall, I will be right there to get you. _

"Very well," Trianna sighed. "Let us begin."

- - - - - - - - -

"Brisingr!" Eragon chanted, holding his marked palm out over a stack of logs that were lying in the stove of his home. The logs immediately caught fire. "Saphira, bring the meal hither, please?"

"Of course, my husband," Saphira replied happily. She picked up a large tray that had thinly cut chunks of deer sitting inside of it and set it inside the stove, just above the fire. "This is quite simple, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Eragon joked. He watched as the fire began licking the bottom of the tray, heating the deer meat on it. He turned to see Covin'thra and Equinox both sitting on their haunches, licking their chops in anticipation of a hot meal. Draken was laying down next to the table.

"I see," Saphira replied, as she stretched out her arms to wrap them around his waist. She smiled behind him and placed her lips to his neck. "I always thought that the wife was the one who made the supper."

"Things change, dear," Eragon replied, placing his hands on hers that were wrapped around his hips. "Besides, you have never cooked a meal before." Saphira laughed and kissed his neck again.

"How do you know when it is finished?" Saphira asked. Eragon gently broke free from her grasp and walked over to pat his daughters on their heads.

"It will take a few moments," Eragon explained. It was not long before the aroma of fresh cooked deer began to fill the room, forcing Covin'thra and Equinox to literally drool over the tasty scent. Draken was in the same state as his small sisters.

"Patience, family," Eragon laughed. "It needs a few more moments." Eragon looked out the window of the kitchen to watch the sunset in front of him. From there, he turned back over to his loving wife and took her hand.

"Have I not been a loyal husband," he said lovingly to her. "We have a complete family now…and the dragon race has been rebuilt. I want you to know that I have never had a doubt in my head about anything that we have done." Saphira let a small teardrop fall down her cheek, as she leaned in to press her lips passionately against Eragon's.

"I know," she told him, after she broke the kiss. "You are utterly the perfect man…and dragon." Eragon smiled at her and placed his hand to her cheek.

"Will you ever tire of our romance, love?" Eragon asked with a wide grin. Saphira placed her hand over Eragon's that was resting on her face.

"Never," she replied, staring lustfully into Eragon's eyes. "It intensifies the fire we have between us."

"Speaking of fire," Draken suddenly asked, as he lifted up his head to take in a deep sniff. "Is something burning?" Eragon quickly removed his hand from Saphira and looked in on the deer meat, only to see that the food had caught fire.

"OH NO!" Eragon shouted. He reached in without any gloves or padding to pull out the tray, but it burnt his hand terribly and forced him to toss the flaming hot meals into the air. Eragon watched as the burning meat smashed onto the hardwood floor, splattering hot juices in every direction. Covin'thra cautiously padded over to the hot piece of meat and sniffed at it. She looked up at her father and then suddenly opened her mouth to take in a bite.

"No Covin'thra!" Saphira warned, but it was too late. Covin'thra took a huge chomp out of the hot meat. She yelped and squeaked painfully as she quickly spat out the bitten chunk of deer. Refusing to worry about his own wound, Eragon reached down quickly and picked Covin'thra up. He rushed her over to the small sink and sat her inside of it. Saphira held her daughter's mouth open while Eragon began pouring cool water into her mouth. Covin'thra was still whimpering.

"Is she okay?" Draken asked, climbing up to his feet. He watched as Equinox headed over to the same chunk that her sister had spat out. It was cooler now, so Equinox quickly devoured it. Eragon turned the faucet away from Covin'thra's mouth and began trying to comfort her by rubbing her neck with his own burnt hand. Covin'thra lifted her hurt sapphire eyes up to Eragon and let out a soft whimper.

"Her sister just ate the rest of her meal," Draken pointed out. "I think we may need to make some more."

"My poor hatchling," Saphira cooed, stroking her child down her back carefully. She easily avoided the spikes that lined Covin'thra's hide. She gently placed her hands around her daughter's belly and scooped her up into her arms.

"I suppose that I must re-season some more," Eragon sighed. "I am sorry, family. "

"For what?" Draken asked. "It was not your fault."

"Our son is right," Saphira interjected. "Accidents are bound to happen. I was surprised on how quickly you reacted to Covin'thra. Now, are you going to do anything about that nasty burn on your hand?" Eragon looked down at it and cringed. It was at least a two-degree burn, and it hurt like a cut from a hot blade.

"I suppose I should huh?" Eragon asked with a soft chuckle. He held his marked palm over his injury and chanted the phrase to heal himself. Within moments, his hand was normal again. "Draken, take your sisters into the other room. We will have to do this again."

"Of course father," Draken replied, bowing his head. "Come my brethren, we must wait for supper." Equinox chirped and waddled off after her brother, while Covin'thra stayed in Saphira's arms. The silver dragon looked up into her mother's sapphire eyes and squeaked happily.

"Run along, my little one," Saphira said, as she took to her knees to release her. Covin'thra jumped away from her mother, but turned back around to face her with a pleading look on her face. "Go on, dear," Saphira continued to urge her. "Supper will be ready shortly. You are lucky that you did not burn your throat."

"Can her throat be burnt?" Eragon asked. "After all, dragons do breath fire." Saphira chuckled at her husband's statement.

"I think it was just the heat that hurt her," Saphira explained. "She is going to be okay. I suppose hot food may taste awkward after having a fresh kill or two."

"Perhaps," Eragon chuckled. "Well, Draken will watch those two. Care to help me…again?"

"Just as long as you do not burn your hand again," Saphira commented. "Even though, it was rather humorous."

"Saphira," Eragon muttered, shaking his head. "Let us just get dinner ready. If we take any longer, Draken may actually begin thinking about eating one of our daughters!"

"They do look rather tasty," Draken exclaimed from the other room, as he watched Equinox bowl Covin'thra over with her snout. Eragon and Saphira both started laughing.

"I suppose we must get started…again."

**Hope this one is better. I can't post it in the M rating. For my belief on the ExM pairing (being completely nasty), they will tear this fic to pieces. Yeah, I have gone in and did some experimenting on what is there, and it is nothing good. Avoid M ratings! They are evil! **

**PEACE! **


	53. Fire in the Rain

**I apologize, but there are two harsh words in here (the B word), but you will see why when you read it. Trust me, I am proud of this one :-) **

Chapter 53: Fire in the Rain

It was morning again and all five family members were sleeping soundly in their bowls, until a loud clap of thunder woke all five up from their joyful slumber.

"What was that?" Draken quickly asked, lifting his head up to inspect the loud noise. Eragon and Saphira climbed to their feet, knocking Equinox and Covin'thra into each other as they stood up.

_It sounded like thunder, _Saphira informed. She and Eragon both padded over to exit their home. They looked up into the sky to see that it was completely covered with black storm clouds.

_It was a clear day yesterday, _Eragon muttered. _How did this move so fast? _Saphira shook her head and continued to look up at the dark sky. They both flinched slightly as a bright flash of light streaked through the clouds.

_Pretty, _Saphira said, as she continued to look up. _It really illuminates the clouds. _

_It does, _Eragon agreed. _Come out here children. It is alright. _He turned behind him to see Covin'thra cautiously approach behind him with Equinox following. Draken came out last.

"I have never seen the clouds this dark father," he said. "Is this normal?"

_It is mid-April, son, _Eragon explained. _Storms can come up before the summertime. _The family watched as a lightning bolt smashed into a tree in the forest, tossing sparks of burning wood up into the air.

"That was astounding," Draken said, as he slid down to his paws. "What was that?"

_Lightning, my dear son, _Saphira explained. _When there is lighting…? _She paused to here another loud crash from the clouds. The loud crack startled the two young sisters, sending them sprinting underneath Saphira. _There comes thunder. _

"Thunder," Draken said in thought. "It is loud."

_It is dangerous as well, _Eragon pointed out. _Always avoid flying in a storm so powerful._

"Noted," Draken stated, lowering his head humbly. "Thank you for the explanation." Eragon padded over to his son and brushed snouts with him.

_You are quite welcome, my boy, _he said. He turned to watch Covin'thra dash out from underneath her mother with Equinox following her closely. Covin'thra squeaked as Equinox bowled her over yet again, pinning her to the grassy floor with her forearms. The silver dragonet used her wings to push herself forward, and quickly turned the tables on her twin sister to where she was the one on the ground.

_They are such a cute group of hatchlings, _Saphira admired. _We have done well, husband. _Eragon padded away from Draken and went over to his wife to lick her cheek.

_I know, _he replied lovingly. They continued to watch their children play and laughed when they stopped to listen to the thunder roaring overhead.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I do not like this," an Elvin warrior said to his comrade beside him. "It is too quiet here! Where is everyone?"

"Quiet Royan," the older elf, Ebath, snapped. "Remember to stay alert!" They both looked behind them at the twenty other Elvin warriors who were marching as well, many on horseback.

"It does not feel right, father," Royan exclaimed. "Something is amiss here!"

"Then we wait for it to show up!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The sky began to grow darker as the family continued to play outside. Covin'thra had managed to pin Equinox to the ground over five times, but Equinox refused to give up. The silver dragonet attempted to roar, but only squealed, causing Eragon, Saphira, and Draken to burst into laugher; the small dragonet held her head down in embarrassment. Seeing her chance, Equinox charged her sister, plowing her snout into Covin'thra's belly. She squeaked in surprise and found herself pinned again by Equinox. The magenta dragonet chirped in victory and prepared to place a playful bite on Covin'thra's neck, but a small drop of rain landed on her snout before she could do so. Equinox yelped and shook off the water violently before letting go of her sister and rushing back to her mother. Covin'thra righted herself and cocked her silver head at her sister's odd behavior. Suddenly, the rain began to come down in buckets, splashing against Covin'thra's hide. She hollered loudly and rushed around the yard in a futile attempt to avoid getting any wetter. It seemed like the water landed everywhere she stopped, forcing Covin'thra to panic and run around faster in hopes that she could find a safe place where the water did not fall. To her demise, the water landed all around the yard, completely soaking her hide.

"Why is water falling, father?" Draken asked, as the rain ran off of his scaly forehead and body. Eragon tilted his wings to let the water that was pooling on them wash off to the ground.

_This is called rain, _Eragon explained. _No one knows how or why, but it falls and nourishes the ground. _

"I see," Draken said, as he watched Covin'thra squeak and attempt to run from the water again. "I wonder why it cannot be avoided."

_These clouds are full of moisture, _Saphira explained. _Each cloud is over a league in length. When it comes down, all in it's shadow will be covered in its water. _She turned to watch Covin'thra lift her wings up over her head to stop the rain from hitting her hide.

"You cannot hold your wing up forever," Draken called out to her. "Come here, sister!" Saphira showed Draken her teeth.

_Yes, _he replied to Covin'thra. _I will cover you. _Covin'thra dropped her wings and rushed madly over to Saphira, cowering underneath her large sapphire wing with her sister.

_I suppose that they have learned a lesson about weather, _Eragon pointed out. Saphira smirked at him and cocked her head.

_Watch this, _she said mischieviously. Suddenly, she tipped her wings and watched as the water from them cascaded down onto Covin'thra and Equinox's heads. They both chirped and rushed away from her to Eragon.

"I think they have had enough," Draken joked. "I will take them inside and dry them off."

_Okay son, _Eragon said, lifting his wings up as well so his two daughters could scamper off into their home. Draken followed slowly behind them.

_The rain feels good, does it not? _Saphira asked, as she leaned herself against her husband. Eragon bobbed his head.

_It reminds me of Garrow every time when it does, _he pointed out. _It may have been awhile since his murder, but it still hurts to bring him back._

_I understand, _Saphira replied lovingly. _Imagine how I would feel if I lost you._

_With any luck, _Eragon sighed. _We would both feel no pain. _

_I sure hope so, _Saphira sighed as well as they both watched the rain fall around them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AMBUSH!" One of the elves screamed fearfully. Royan and Ebath turned their heads quickly to the left to see a vast army of almost a hundred men charge at them.

"I told you!" Royan screamed, unsheathing his sword. Ebath did the same. They locked blades with the men and easily cut them down. It appeared as if they were winning the battle, until a familiar voice came into the mix.

"BRISINGR!"

- - - - - - -- - - - - -

_Oh God! _Saphira suddenly shouted. _Eragon…LOOK! _Eragon turned his head over to the Southeast to follow his wife's fearful gaze and held his mouth agape at the menacing sight before him. Down near the town of Darat was a large pillar of bright green and yellow flames that was twisting around similar to a large tornado. It was over a mile high, considering how far Darat was from them. They both jumped as a lightning bolt streaked across it.

_What is that? _Eragon asked, obviously unnerved. Saphira growled.

_I do not know, _Saphira replied. They both stood silently as they watched as this fiery twister wound its way around in a sickening pattern.

"It was an ambush!" Murtagh shouted from above. Eragon and Saphira looked up to see Thorn and Murtagh both flying towards the tornado. "The bloody demon knew where we were headed!"

_Where? _Eragon asked.

"Darat!"

_Oh no! _Saphira cried. _The warriors are in that? _

_Yes, _Thorn replied. _We must get to them! _Eragon quickly rushed into the home to see Draken licking Covin'thra dry with his tongue.

_Draken! _Eragon shouted. _Stay here and keep them safe! Guard them with your life if you must. Something has happened and we must go to battle!_

"I will go with you!" Draken shouted back. Eragon shook his head.

_Murtagh and Thorn are already coming, _Eragon explained. _We have no one to watch the daughters. Stay son._

"Very well," Draken said, lowering his head. "Be safe, father."

_I will!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Royan watched with fear as the fiery tornado roared towards him and Ebath.

"Fight bravely son," Ebath told Royan as they sliced into the large army with the eighteen other warriors behind them. Two had already fallen. Royan locked his Elvin blade with a man's two meat cleavers and pushed him away to cut open his stomach.

"How can one man have the power to summon a tornado of fire?" Royan asked. Ebath looked up as it began to approach them.

"He must be possessed, son," Ebath explained. "Fight for your life, child! We must overtake them!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_There he is! _Saphira cried, as she looked down at a cloaked figure who had his hands raised near the river. _If we distract him, perhaps this monstrosity will stop? _

_I shall do it! _Eragon exclaimed, flying beside her. She watched as Eragon dove straight towards the man, tossing a large jet of fire from his mouth as he did so. The figure merely looked up at Eragon and smiled menacingly.

"I live in Hell," the figure said. "Do you truly think that fire will destroy me?" Stave let out a frightening laugh as he tossed his hands up towards Eragon. The flames that came from his mouth split and crashed beside Stave, torching everything around him. "I am invincible!" Eragon suddenly bellowed, as Stave gripped him with his magic, pulling him from the air and tossing him to the ground. Eragon rolled painfully and caught his hind leg on a large stone, twisting it to the point of shattering

_ERAGON! _Saphira shouted. It suddenly clicked in her head that her rider did not have his weapon, or any clothes to go with it. She watched as Stave began to casually walk forward to her fallen husband.

"You could have ended this early," Stave said, as he withdrew his saber. "You should have killed me when you had the chance in the forest so long ago. Look where your pride has gotten you!"

_If you kill me, _Eragon groaned, _my daughters would die as well as Saphira. You will be dragon-less for the rest of eternity. _

"You should have just relinquished Draken to me!" Stave exclaimed, raising his blade.

_If you were a father, _Eragon huffed, _you would know how impossible the task would become. _Eragon attempted to move, but the fall broke his left hind leg. He was powerless. _My love, I am sorry. _He watched with hurt eyes as Stave lifted his blade up, preparing to bring it down

_NOOOO! _He heard Saphira cry. He looked up to see Saphira diving relentlessly towards him, but he knew that she would not reach him. He closed his eyes.

_I love you, _he whispered, as the sword came down. Suddenly, the sword stopped, just an inch from his scaly neck. Eragon opened his eyes to see Murtagh holding Stave's wrist firmly with his marked palm.

"It is you that will die!" Murtagh shouted, as he tossed Stave back from his brother. Stave brought his blade down in an attempt to slice Murtagh, but he pulled up Zar'oc to parry the blow.

_Thorn! _Murtagh called. _Get Eragon out of here! _He slid his blade off of Stave's and swept low in an attempt to cut Stave's thigh. The demonic man leapt backwards to avoid the cut, and swung upwards towards Murtagh's chest. He blocked it again, and placed a nick kick to Stave's stomach. Sparks flew from the two blades as they clashed against each other in a desperate fight for blood.

"How can you kill a demon like me?" Stave asked, while his blade was locked with Murtagh's.

"I will send you back to Hell," Murtagh screamed. "If I must die doing it!"

"As you wish." Stave suddenly broke the parry and sliced his saber across Murtagh's midsection, leaving a shallow cut across his waist.

"You are going to pay for that!" Murtagh spat, as he brought his blade to his side. Stave rushed at him again, but Murtagh leapt into the air and swung his blade behind him, slashing Stave diagnolly across his back. He let out a demonic scream and quickly turned to swing his blade towards Murtagh, but he parried the blow with ease. He watched as Thorn hoisted Eragon to his paws with the help of Saphira, flying him off to safety.

"You are quite a fool, Murtagh!" Stave shouted, facing the tip of his blade towards him. Murtagh shrugged and used the hand that was not holding Zar'oc to wipe a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"You are just like a shade," Murtagh growled. "You try to invoke pity on me. Well today is your day to die…not mine!" Murtagh rushed towards Stave, but suddenly slid to a halt. Stave had disappeared from his view.

"Where did you go?" Murtagh asked, spinning around to keep his composure. Losing his nerves could cost his life.

"I am beside you," the evil voice of Stave spoke. Murtagh turned and swung, only to smash his blade against Stave's. "If someone has to die, it will be you."

"No!" Murtagh screamed, as he took his hand off of his blade to punch Stave square in his nose. The hit he had taken forced Stave to stumble as Murtagh slid his blade off of his enemy's. "I will not die by a demon!" With that said, Murtagh thrust Zar'oc into Stave's heart, driving it deeper with every muffled scream he made. He watched with a satisfied smile as Stave disappeared from his blade. He was shocked to see that Stave's blood was not on his sword.

"You are going to come back huh?" Murtagh spat. "Son of a bitch!"

- - - - - - - - -

_Eragon! _Saphira cried. _My love, are you alright? _Eragon opened his eyes to see Saphira staring worriedly at him. Thorn was at his left side.

_What happened? _Eragon asked. Saphira shook her head.

_It is bad, _she said. _Your leg is broken and it is too bad for you to change and mend it yourself. Murtagh will have to heal it for you. _

_Where did he come from? _Eragon asked.

_He saw you attack him, _Thorn explained. _Somehow he knew that you were going to need his help. What impeccable timing, yes? _Eragon let out a painful laugh and slowly lifted his head up towards his wife.

_I thought I was going to lose you, _he told her. _That was the scariest thing I will ever encounter. _

- - - - - - - -

Royan and Ebath continued hacking away at the enemy. Their force of twenty had been knocked down to twelve; most deaths were caused by the fiery tornado that Stave had created. Royan looked up to see the terrible twister dissipate into the sky and pointed it out to Ebath, who was slicing the throat of one of Stave's men with his blade.

"Father!" Royan called. "Look!" Ebath looked up as well and smiled.

"Come on warriors!" Ebath screeched. "We can win this!" Suddenly, there was a loud shriek in the air above them.

"NO!" Royan screamed. "Slide…he lives!" Ebath looked up to see the emerald dragon and his rider bank down towards them.

"Archers!" Ebath ordered. "Take positions and shoot them from the sky!"

- - - - - - - - -

"How is he?" Murtagh asked Saphira, who was lying her head on Eragon's chest.

_His hind leg is broken, _she replied worriedly. _He cannot heal it himself. _

"Then I suppose I will do it then," Murtagh exclaimed jokingly. "Must the big brother do everything for the younger one?" He heard Eragon let out a choppy growl. "Let us see it." Eragon gently lifted his hind leg, but roared at the feeling of excruciating pain from it. He had a bone literally sticking out of his flesh, and some pieces of it were shattered inside of his leg.

"I am not going to lie to you," Murtagh muttered, "but this is bad. I will do all that I can." Saphira lowered her head while Murtagh placed his marked palm over his shattered hind leg.

"Waise Heill!"

- - - - - - - - -

"FIRE!" Ebath shouted. He watched as the arrows loosed from the elves' bows. The arrows flew up to greet Slide and his rider, but the emerald dragon did a lazy roll to the left to avoid all of the shafts.

"Blast!" Ebath shouted. "Reload! Keep shooting!" He followed Slide's movements and pointed them out in the stormy sky. Suddenly, Slide swooped down towards the elves.

"Get out!" Royan screamed in horror. There was no time, and all of the elves knew it. All they could do was watch as their fate was sealed. Slide grew closer and opened his mouth, but he suddenly clashed with another dragon…Thorn, who was riderless.

_You will not recover from this one, traitor! _Thorn growled, as he attempted to chomp down on Slide's throat. Slide quickly rolled to avoid giving Thorn the chance.

_If I recall, _Slide mocked, _you were once a traitor as well, correct? _Thorn roared furiously at Slide's harsh comment and smashed his head against the emerald dragon's side.

"You bloody beast!" Trianna shouted. "Why must you…ugh!" Saphira, who slammed herself into Slide's back, cut out her comment.

"Shut up!" Eragon shouted over to her. He was clothed in Murtagh's tunic and was holding Zar'oc in his hands. He leapt off of Saphira and placed his feet firmly on Slide again. "Let us see if you have learned your lesson, traitor!"

"Let's!" Trianna mocked, unsheathing her sword as well. She leapt up from her saddle and gingerly walked up Slide's back towards Eragon.

"I see that you have been practicing," Eragon admitted, "How are you with swordplay and concentration?" Trianna smirked and swung her sword at Eragon's chest, but he quickly parried it with Zar'oc. Instead of faltering, Trianna held her own, and struck again, forcing Eragon to actually back away from her.

"Good," he huffed. "You are going to make me work to kill you." Eragon stepped forward and swung at Trianna with all of his strength, sending hot sparks into the air as she parried his blow.

"I will make it difficult, Eragon," Trianna growled. "You may be wise, but I am far stronger than you will ever be."

"Is that so?" Eragon laughed. He held firm as Slide flew through the dark clouds. "It appears that your dragon has forgotten an important detail." Trianna swung at him again, but Eragon took a slight step back to avoid the attack. "I must admit that you have improved, but Slide has sealed your fate before I can."

"What do you mean?" Trianna huffed. Eragon smirked.

"You will see," Eragon hissed. He brought Zar'oc down against Trianna's sword, shattering her blade as he struck. She groaned and fell backwards onto his spine, impaling her leg on one of his spikes. Slide roared and bellowed as he felt his horn penetrate through her skin. "It saddens me to see one of the last riders fall like this." Eragon shook his head and leapt off of Slide's back.

"Slide!" Trianna screamed in pain. "Go down!" The emerald dragon nodded his head and slowed his wing beats in preparation to dive, but his wings collapsed on him. He found himself spiraling downward in an out-of-control spin. The G-force from Slide ripped his horn from Trianna's leg, which caused her to scream in agony.

_I failed you again, _Slide told Trianna. _Saphira told me of this. It is a death-spiral and we cannot escape! _Eragon watched as the two spiraled down to Earth, while he held on to Saphira's forearm. They fell closer and closer to the ground until they smashed into it, tossing Trianna from Slide during the impact. Slide had collided with the ground head first, where Trianna was tossed into a nearby tree.

_I want to make sure, _Eragon told Saphira. _Let us go! _Saphira roared while Eragon climbed onto her back. She tucked in her wings and dove forward with blinding speed.

They arrived to see that Slide had created a rather impressive crater and was not moving. Trianna was not far in the same state. Suddenly…

_Eragon, _Slide told him weakly. _I am sorry for what we have done. My lust destroyed the trust that could have been between us. Please know that I…I did not want things to end this way. The impact has not killed me, but Trianna is dying. I was young and foolish, master. This is the fate I deserve._ Eragon sighed and turned to Saphira.

_Eragon, _she said. _I know that we both have anger burning in our hearts over these two, but we must forgive him. He speaks the truth. _

_I know, _Eragon muttered. "Slide, I forgive you of what you did against this family. It is hard, but if my wife can forgive, then so can I."

_Take care of her, _Slide said softly. _I can see that you love each other dearly. Be aware of Stave._

_We already know, _Saphira replied.

_No, _Slide said, struggling to lift his sore head up. _You do not understand. The only way he can surly be killed…is if you take his head. Shades die if pierced though the heart, but Stave does not have one. If he does, it is as cold as Trianna's heart, if not colder. Decapitate him and he will never return to…to harm you or your family. _

_Why must we trust your word? _Eragon asked.

_I shall betray the one who made us betray you, _Slide replied, obviously growing tired. _It is the only wise thing I could come up with. My foolishness has killed Trianna, and I wish not to live after doing so._

_She is not dead yet, _Saphira pointed out.

_Kill her for me, _Slide told her pitifully. _I do not want either of us to suffer anymore. _

_Eragon, _Saphira beckoned. _If you save them, then Ellesmera would carry out their sentence. They truly are doomed. _

_Slide, _Eragon told her. _I will do as you have asked. Know this…what you have done could have been averted. You have brought shame upon your mother and father, and I hope that your rider rots in Hell with Stave. _

_Eragon, _Slide said. _Please do not say so. Stave has marked us already. We are both destined for Hell after what we have done…who we have served. May I at least receive a rider's blessing? _Eragon looked up to Saphira, who bobbed her head slowly.

_May your eternal soul be guarded and protected, _Eragon said through gritted teeth. _May no shame be brought to your name._

_Thank you, _Slide replied solemnly. _End it. _Eragon unsheathed Zar'oc and walked over to the unconscious body of Trianna. He raised the tip up, and sent it through her right breast…into her heart. Trianna jumped up from her consciousness and looked down to see Zar'oc through her chest. She grabbed the blade and held it there for a few moments, before letting her grasp grow weak. Eragon watched as her hands fell limply to her side.

_It is finished, Eragon, _Slide said weakly. _Thank you. _He lowered his head to his paws and shut his eyes for a final time.

_It was a noble death, my love, _Saphira comforted. _He has provided us with useful information. _

_He has, _Eragon agreed, as he withdrew Zar'oc's bloody blade from Trianna's limp form. _I wish things were different with him. We waited for quite some time to find the final rider. Now Murtagh and I are all that are left. _

_After we kill Stave, _Saphira replied, _there will not even be a need for you and Murtagh to be considered riders. _

_I look forward to that day, dear, _Eragon said, as he reached up to place his hand on her side. He turned to look once again at the emerald dragon who passed away with his rider. _If only he would have waited for his mate. This was the cause of a historic misunderstanding._

_It was, _Saphira agreed. _Still, he chose his path, which ended his life. Come, my love. Our children are hungry…and Draken must be worried. _

**DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD! I apologize for the language used in this chapter again but it is so deserving! Hope that you all liked it**

**PEACE! **


	54. I am Sorry Mother

**Okay major dragon fluff in this. People will probably laugh their butts off. If you die of a laughing attack, do not sue me. There…my disclaimer. Enjoy**

Chapter 54: I am Sorry Mother

Draken flopped down onto his belly as he watched his two sisters wrestle about in front of him. Covin'thra had Equinox pinned again, chirping playful as she held her down.

"That is enough, sister," Draken said gently. "Let her up." Covin'thra cocked her head at her brother and then turned her gaze back over to her sister. She chirped again and rolled away to let Equinox up. Suddenly, Covin'thra waddled away from her sister, as if she had something else in mind.

"Sister," Draken called out. "Where are you going?" Covin'thra turned around to squeak and flap her wings at her brother before turning back around to head towards the stairs. Draken watched with a chuckle as Covin'thra jumped from one step to the next in an attempt to climb up the winding staircase. He listened as Covin'thra lost her footing and tumbled back down to the beginning in a silver ball of wings and paws. She untangled herself at the bottom and chirped loudly at Draken, before hopping back up the steps.

"You are going to break your neck, sister!" Draken called out after her. Soon, Equinox decided to join in with her sister in an attempt to climb the steps. Both tumbled down simultaneously, making Draken think as if they were playing a game, but both dragonets finally managed to reach the top after a few more tries. Draken just sighed it off and laid his head back down to his paws in an attempt to have a quick nap.

Up on the second floor, the two sisters were both standing in shock at the sight of their parent's bedroom. The mattress was huge and fluffy, as if it were created out of eagle feathers and it was propped up on a large piece of cherry wood. There was a large cabinet beside the bed that was a made out of oak, but it was painted black. Covin'thra squeaked with glee as she waddled forward to inspect the new room while Equinox stood still with her tail wagging curiously. Covin'thra padded over cautiously to his parent's open closet and peeked her head inside. She accidentally hit one of her father's tunics, causing it to fall down on her. She squealed in terror as the black tunic covered her hide, and could not seem to back away fast enough. One of her horns on her back had latched onto the tunic which kept the piece of clothing on Covin'thra's hide while she attempted to run away from it. Everywhere Covin'thra went, the black tunic followed her. She ran full speed and crashed into the bedpost, rattling the entire bed when she hit it. Covin'thra cowered and whimpered underneath the cloak, fearing that the strange cloth was planning to devour her. Equinox cautiously approached the strange cloth that was covering her sister, and slowly pulled it off with her teeth. After seeing the light again, Covin'thra chirped joyously and padded forward to brush muzzles with her lifesaving sister. Equinox bowed her head and turned to face the tunic, growling and crouching to attack it. Covin'thra stepped forward to stop her and then tossed her head back over to the closet. Equinox stepped back and hissed at it. Feeling the loss of backup, Covin'thra directed her attention to the mattress beside her. She growled and leapt up towards it, flapping her wings once to get up easily (A/N: Like a gentle glide). The silver dragonet placed her paws onto the mattress, but quickly bounced upwards into the air. She yelped and flapped her wings frantically, but she came down once more on the springy bed below and was quickly tossed up again. She squealed and yelped as she bounced on the mattress until she decided to dig her claws in to avoid bouncing again. When she did, she felt her claws tear into the fabric of the bed. She remained still, shaking with fear over what had happened. Su

Suddenly, Equinox hopped onto the bed, tossing both into the air again. Covin'thra squeaked and yelped, while Equinox growled happily beside her. She watched as Equinox began twisting and turning while she hopped about, but something that was resting on top of the cabinet caught Covin'thra's sapphire eyes. She grabbed onto the bed with her claws again, and pulled Equinox down with her teeth. Equinox cocked her head at her sister.

"Pretty," Covin'thra struggled to say to her sister, as she continued to look up at the cabinet. Equinox growled and bobbed her head. At the same time, both dragonets hopped on the bed and leapt towards the top of the cabinet to get a better glimpse of this shinny spectacle that Covin'thra witnessed. They landed on the top clumsily and knocked over an unlit candle, which shattered after it hit the hardwood floor below.

"Oops," Covin'thra said, lowering her head to look at the many pieces of wax that were smashed across the floor. She quickly changed her attention to the strange piece of jewelry before them. It was the dragon-shaped necklace that their mother brought home a few days ago. Covin'thra gently picked it up with her teeth. Because she was still small, it was easy for her to stick her head through to wear the necklace. Equinox placed her snout to the dragon image that was resting on Covin'thra's chest as she stood up proudly.

"I am mother," Covin'thra said proudly, stretching out her wings to look more elegant. She turned to face the mattress and jumped off towards it, quickly digging her claws into it before bouncing away. Equinox followed and gripped the bed with her talons as well. They both hopped off of the bed and waddled down towards the stairs.

"Are you two okay up there?" they heard Draken ask. Equinox turned to Covin'thra and shook her head, while they prepared to jump down the steps. Equinox went first, jumping down from stair to stair with no difficulty.

"You have gotten better, Equinox," Draken commented. "Where is your sister?" Covin'thra let out a chirp and began jumping down, but she mis-calculated and lost her footing again, tumbling down the stairs until she hit the hardwood floor at the stairs' end. She shook herself and stood to her feet, but the necklace that she was wearing fell off of her neck with the chain broken.

"Covin'thra!" Draken shouted. "Why were you wearing our mother's necklace?" Covin'thra lowered her head humbly and shuddered. "Go lay in the bowl with your sister. We have to wait until she gets home." Covin'thra gently picked the necklace up with her teeth and placed it beside her brother, before sulking over to the last bowl with Equinox. Draken climbed to his feet and looked at them.

"Do not move, sisters," he said. "I must see what other damages you have created." Draken slowly ascended the steps into his father's bedroom and was completely shocked at the sight before him. The bed was ripped and torn, tunics from Eragon's closet were pulled out to the floor, there were scratch marks on the top of the cabinet from Covin'thra and Equinox's claws, and there was a candle on the floor that was shattered into thousands of pieces. Draken hung his head and shook it violently. To make matters worse, he was able to see Saphira approaching through one of the windows in their room. "Oh no," he muttered. "I will be scorned for sure!" Draken began picking up his father's tunics, stuffing them into the closet. What was he going to do about the bed, the candle, and the scratch marks?

"Draken!" he heard his father announce from below.

"Great," Draken sighed, as he quickly padded down the steps. He watched as Saphira padded into the main room with Eragon riding on her back. Covin'thra climbed out of her bowl and scooped up Saphira's necklace in her mouth.

_What do you have there, Covin'thra? _Saphira asked. The silver dragonet sulked forward and placed the broken necklace at her mother's feet. _Oh dear, _Saphira said, as she leaned her head down to sniff her precious jewel. _It was very special, Covin'thra. How did this happen? _

"I do not think they can even speak," Eragon said, as he climbed off of her. "Let me see it." Eragon picked the necklace up and examined it. Sure enough, the chain had snapped in two. "It is broken."

"I am sorry mother," Covin'thra said in a saddened tone. Her voice could only be described as angelic…and nothing less. Eragon tilted his head and looked down at her.

"You only hatched three days ago," he said in surprise. "How are you talking now? Can your sister?"

"She has not yet," Covin'thra replied. "Please, do not be angry with us mother." Saphira cocked her head and was about to say something, but Draken stopped her.

"Before you forgive," he said, "you may want to see this first." Eragon placed his hand on Saphira's side as the two headed up to their bedroom.

"What did they do?" Eragon asked. Covin'thra was hopping up behind them.

"It was accidental!" she kept saying. "We meant nothing by it." When Eragon and Saphira reached the top, they could only hold their mouths open in shock. Their bed was ripped to shreds, and Eragon's favorite scented candle was shattered along the hardwood floor. They both stepped closer and gasped at the claw marks that were embedded in the large oak cabinet. Saphira quickly turned over to face Covin'thra.

_How did you two manage to do this? _She asked, struggling to keep her anger away. _You have created a large mess in our room. The mattress is no more, and the cabinet has suffered the same fate. _ Eragon sighed.

"I suppose I will go to Ellesmera tomorrow to get a new bed," he said tiredly. "It has been to long of a day to get it now." Saphira nodded her head.

_We did what we had to do, love, _Saphira comforted. She turned to Draken. _Were you not watching them? _

"I was," Draken replied. "I thought that they were just playing on the steps, so I took a small nap. Next thing I know, Covin'thra falls down them and pops up with your necklace in her mouth."

"Well," Eragon muttered, "it is a blessing that they did not get hurt."

"How did the battle go, father?" Draken asked. Both of his parents shook their heads.

"Slide is no more," Eragon explained. "He and Trianna have been killed."

"Do you know for sure?" Draken dug deeper. "I do not want that snake to come back."

"I stabbed his rider through her heart," Eragon stated. "I saw her take her last breath."

"Good," Draken said with a satisfied snort. "So, Covin'thra can talk…but can Equinox?" The magenta dragonet looked up at her brother and growled.

"I can," she said in a voice similar to her sister's. "Do you forgive us, mother?"

_A mother always forgives her children, _Saphira said, showing her teeth. _However, your father and I will not be the ones to clean this mess up. Hop to it, my daughters. I want this place as clean as it was before you came in here. _Both dragonets growled and padded forward. Eragon watched as Equinox used her tail as a broom to sweep up the pieces of the shattered candle into a nice pile, while Covin'thra looked around for something to pick up the pieces with. She found a piece of paper that was lying on the ground and picked it up with her teeth. She set it in front of the pile of wax and had Equinox sweep the pieces onto it. Both looked up to their father.

"Done, father."

_Well, _Saphira laughed. _I suppose that we struck it rich with these two. If the home gets dirty, they can clean it up._ Eragon laughed heartedly at his wife's comment.

"Draken would have to assist too," he laughed. "After all, why must the girls do all of the work?" Draken snorted and shook his head violently.

"Do not get me involved in this, family," he joked. "I do enough here already." Eragon laughed and walked over to Draken, placing his hand on his son's brow.

"Well," he said. "We should get cleaned up. We have been asked to attend a special dinner tonight that is going to be hosted by the leader from the last battle."

"Murtagh?" Draken asked. Eragon shook his head.

"Nope," he replied. "It is an elf by the name of Ebath. He and his son Royan are the first and second commanders besides your uncle."

"Can we come, father?" Equinox humbly asked. Saphira nodded her head and padded forward to them.

_You must bathe first before you go, _Saphira said with a soft growl. Both children groaned and padded over to their mother.

"I am going to take a bath as well love," Eragon explained. "Have fun cleaning the younglings."

_One of these days I will have you do it! _

- - - - - - - - --

"Murtagh?" Nasuada asked wide-eyed as the young rider walked into her room stark naked. "Where are your clothes? And where is your blade?" Murtagh smiled and reached out to embrace her.

"Trianna is gone, love," he told her. "Eragon killed her. He needed my clothes so I obliged." Nasuada chuckled and jokingly pushed his nude form away from him. "Do you have a tunic I could borrow?"

"Why?"

**A little humor and fluff to end the day. As you can see, I still have plenty of ideas flowing for this thing. **

**PEACE!**


	55. Up in Flames

**Wow, the majority of the readers are female. I must say that I am a bit surprised. One person even thought that I was a girl, but as you know, I am a dude and a straight one at that lol. Here it is (After FF screwed up…again!) ALSO: I want to thank Tallacus for a few of these ideas in here. Sorry that I never replied to your PM, but I did get them, k? Here it is!  
**

Chapter 55: Up in Flames

"Greetings, Eragon," Ebath said, issuing the friendly Elvin gesture. Eragon repeated it.

"Thank you for inviting us," he replied. "I hope you do not mind me bringing my family along."

"Not at all," Ebath said with a soft smile. "I did not know that you had children. Speaking of which, where is Saphira?" Eragon smiled and motioned for his wife to walk in. She was in human form with her blonde hair tied back in a formal ponytail.

"Greetings," Saphira said, placing two fingers to her lips. Ebath did the same with a massive look of confusion on his face.

"I saw you two fight," Ebath struggled to explain, pointing over to Eragon. "Eragon, you were human and she was…?"

"A dragon?" Saphira asked with a chuckle. "You are perhaps the only person who is unaware of our new ability."

"What do you mean?" Ebath ask politely. Eragon shook his head.

"We can change forms," he explained. "She can shift from dragon to human…and I can do the same."

"So your children are…?"

"Dragons," Saphira said politely with a smile. Ebath smiled and motioned for them to step forward into their home.

"So the dragon race has been rebuilt now?" Ebath asked.

"Care to see them?" Eragon said, as he looked behind him to the doorway. Ebath nodded and Eragon called in all three of his children to enter. Covin'thra and Equinox bolted into the room and slid to a halt in front of their father, while Draken walked in proudly with his chest puffed out.

"These are your kin, Shadeslayer?" Ebath asked. Eragon nodded.

"Allow me to introduce my family, friend," Eragon said with pride. "Draken is the tall purple one. He was our first child."

"Well met, Draken," Ebath said, bowing his head. Draken did the same. "I am Ebath and I owe my life to your father."

"Well met Ebath," Draken said, causing Ebath to drop his mouth in shock.

"He speaks?" the elf said to Saphira.

"Yes I do," Draken answered. "So do my sisters, Covin'thra and Equinox." The two dragonets bobbed their heads in confirmation.

"Well," Ebath said with a nervous chuckle. "I suppose it is time to introduce you all to my family." They followed Ebath into the kitchen of his house and saw his son, Royan, setting the table for them. He had jet-black hair and was quite muscular for an elf, standing at an unbelievable height of 6'2. The table was decorated elegantly with a red tablecloth across it and a vase that was centered in the middle with six white roses inside of it. "This is my son, Royan," Ebath explained.

"Well met," Draken, Eragon, and Saphira both said in unison.

"Mother?" Covin'thra asked below her. "Why do humans greet each other so strangely?" Saphira looked down to see the silver dragonet flap her wings curiously, while Eragon chuckled at his daughter's question.

"So," Eragon said to change the subject. "How long have you two been warriors?"

"Many years, friend," Ebath said. "I have trained Royan in fighting ever since he was walking on his own."

"I see," Eragon replied kindly.

"Come!" Royan said, clasping his hands. "Sit at the table. Food will be ready shortly." Eragon pulled out a large chair that was carved out of Maplewood for his wife to sit down first, before he pulled out his own beside her. Draken padded over to the side and sat down on his haunches at the table's edge. Covin'thra and her sister were too small to sit up like their brother, so they hopped up into two other chairs on the right side of their mother and sat down on their haunches as well, just barely looking over the table. Everyone but Royan had a seat at the table, so Eragon offered to stand to give him a spot.

"No, friend," Royan replied kindly. "I prepare the meal while you enjoy it." Eragon turned to look at Ebath, who had a sad look on his angled face.

"We would have his mother do this," Ebath explained, "but we lost her tragically a few months past." Covin'thra and Equinox whimpered at the sadness in Ebath's voice.

"I am truly sorry," Saphira said. "I know how much that hurts. If I am not intruding, how did she pass?" Ebath wiped his brow with his head.

"It was before you killed Galbatorix," Ebath explained. "She left on a journey to Surda, but she was discovered with an arrow through her back."

"Wait," Eragon said. "Why did she leave anyway?"

"That I will never know," Ebath said sadly. "She refused to tell me. All I heard was that she had a plan to make things better. Instead, she made matters worse."

"I understand," Eragon replied softly. "So after her death, you two joined in as warriors, correct?"

"Nay," Royan stated, as he began setting the quince pie on the table. "My father and I have been warriors long before her death. She was a brave woman, but no one could understand why she left to Surda. She wouldn't even tell us."

"We are sorry for your loss," Draken spoke up, inclining his head. "Her death has been avenged, friends."

"Not quite," Ebath spoke up. "We discovered that the arrow that killed her was not used by an Urgal or any of the king's soldiers."

"That makes no sense," Eragon said. "Who could…?"

"Please," Ebath said, raising his hand. "May we discus different matters?"

"Of course," Eragon replied. "I apologize."

"No need," Ebath said, placing his hand back onto the table. He looked to see Covin'thra licking her chops at the food in front of her. It had no meat in it, but it did have a savory scent. "Tell me, what does it feel like to know that you two have rebuilt the dragon race?"

"It is absolutely wonderful," Saphira said, as she reached her hand down to scrub Equinox's brow. The magenta dragonet began flapping her tail, thumping it against the back of the chair.

"I will be honest," Ebath said. "I have never heard of a rider and dragon becoming mates."

"There is always a first for everything," Eragon said with a chuckle. "I must admit that the bond between us as dragon and rider increases the love we share together. It is indescribable."

"I believe you," Ebath said. "I knew that Brom felt the same way about his dragon, but they came to terms on how impossible the task would be." Eragon smiled and picked up his fork, along with Saphira. They began serving their children, placing large chunks of the tasty meal onto the metal plates that were in front of them. Equinox sniffed at it cautiously, while Covin'thra looked at it with great anticipataion.

"Is it safe to eat it?" Equinox asked worriedly. "It smells good, but where is the meat?' Saphira let out a kind laugh.

"It is safe dear," Saphira replied. "This is quince pie…the first non-meat meal I had when I was here with your father so long ago."

"In short," Draken said, showing his teeth. "This meal will not kill you."

"Well put, son, " Saphira said, as she slid him his plate. Draken bowed his head in thanks and slowly lowered his head to 'politely' devour his meal. Covin'thra dove face-first into her food, tossing some of it in different directions.

"Covy!" Draken said harshly. The silver dragonet looked up to her brother with parts of her meal hanging off of her muzzle. "That is not proper, sister! Eat slowly and with pride. You may be wild like me, but we must have dignity!" Covin'thra looked back down at her meal and growled. She turned to see Equinox attempting to eat like her brother, but she lost her balance on the chair and fell face-first into the pie, splattering it over her sister beside her. Covin'thra licked her muzzle clean with her tongue and showed her teeth to her sister.

"Seconds," she said happily. "This is good!" Equinox took her muzzle away from her meal and looked up to her sister. She growled and tried again to eat in a civilized manner, this time with more success. Suddenly, Equinox lost her balance and fell over to the side. In an attempt to stop her from hitting the ground, she reached out with her talons and gripped the tablecloth in front of her and her sister's tail with her other hand. Covin'thra squealed in pain as the cloth gave way, sending her and her sister to the floor with the ripped tablecloth and the food that was on it. Eragon and Saphira both screamed in anger as they watched the food and the plates fall with the dragonets. The tablecloth fell over the two dragons, covering both of them completely as they growled and hissed at each other underneath it. Draken moved in quickly and lifted the cloth off of the two.

"You…?" he struggled to say without raising his voice. He watched as both of his sisters looked up at him with their eyes wide. The large tray of what was supposed to be supper was dumped out over them, and they were completely covered in it. The cloth was covered in the food as well, along with a large tear through the middle.

"No!" Royan shouted. "That was my mother's! It was the last thing she made."

_Oh no, _Saphira told Eragon mentally. _Eragon, this is not going well. _

"What happened?" Covin'thra asked innocently. Draken snorted, tossing thick black smoke from his nostrils.

"I am at fault," Equinox said sadly. "It was accidental."

"I know," Eragon said to her. "You tried and that is all that matters." Equinox hobbled up to her feet and looked at the mess around her. She looked up at the angry faces of Royan and Ebath, and whimpered.

"I did not mean for this," she tried to explain. "I can help clean it up." Eragon stood up from his chair and inspected the cloth. Sure enough, the tear was extremely large. He lifted it up to show Ebath.

"Get out," Ebath ordered Eragon. "Your lizards destroyed the only thing we truly held dear!"

"I can fix it…?"

"It will never be the same," Royan replied. "Just leave us and take those…things with you."

"I beg your pardon?" Saphira asked. "They may have done something wrong, but it was obviously accidental. Now, I remember that elves show respect for the dragons they serve, do they not?"

"Things change," Ebath said. "That was something we held close, and now it is gone. I wanted to thank you for what you did in the battle, but now I only wish that we were killed instead."

"Father," Royan said. "Do not say that!" He turned to Eragon. "We can make arrangements to fix this issue. As for now, can the little ones go elsewhere?" Eragon and Saphira both looked over to their children, who were sitting with their heads lowered.

"Draken," Saphira called out. "Walk them home. Your father and I will stay and clean this mess up."

"May I return?" Draken asked. Eragon shook his head.

"Find Murtagh and see if he will watch them first before you do," Eragon explained. "They are too young to be left alone."

"I understand," Draken replied. He looked back down to his sisters. "Out…now!"

"We are sorry mother," Equinox said solemnly to her. "Do you forgive us?"

"It is Ebath and his son that need to hear the apology," Saphira explained. "It was just an accident. You are not to be scolded for this one."

"We know," Covin'thra replied, as she stood to her feet. Draken nudged them both forcefully with his snout.

I sense a long lecture for them, Eragon joked. Our son is not happy. Saphira smiled and turned to Ebath.

"We are sorry," she said. "They are only trying to be like their brother. I will clean up this mess and Eragon can tend to that tear if you wish."

"No," Royan said. "We will just make some fresh food and enjoy the rest of the night. Your daughters are rather adorable, but Draken is mature and well-trained in home manners."

"Our daughters will be the same soon," Eragon explained. "They are only a few days old."

"The sooner the better," Royan laughed. "I do not mind cooking for dragons, I just mind seeing my meals on the floor instead of on the plate."

- - - - - - - - -

"Brother?" Covin'thra asked. "Are you angry?"

"Nay," Draken huffed. "I am upset over what transpired there, but, as mother said, it was accidental." Covin'thra lowered her head as the two began walking back home. She was to the right of Draken, and her sister was to the left.

"It is hard to be 'proper,'" Equinox murmured. "How come you were able to do it and not fall down?"

"I was not sitting in a chair," Draken laughed. "Come sisters, I shall teach you the proper way to be dragons." He turned to his right to see Equinox flap her wings excitedly. "First thing is first: Keep your wings folded on your back. If you let them hang, it ruins posture." Covin'thra bobbed her head and turned around to stare at her silver wings. She flapped them both and tucked them to her sides.

"Like this?" she asked. Draken nodded his head and turned to see Equinox doing the same thing.

"Okay," Draken said with a snort. "Next we work on walking." Draken stopped and motioned for his sisters to pad in front of him. They obliged and sat on their haunches in front of their brother. "Now, walking tells a lot about your personality and your respect. When you walk, make sure to keep your head up and your chest out. It makes you look confident." Covin'thra lifted her head up high and puffed out her chest, but she lost her balance while she was sitting, and fell down to the floor. Draken refused to cover up his laughter as she climbed back up to her feet.

"This is difficult," she complained. "Is there no other way?"

"No Covy," Draken replied kindly. "Balance will come with age. As for now, just worry about walking in that pose. Come, we still have a long ways until we reach our home." Draken puffed up his chest and lifted his head to walk through the woods with his sisters beside him. They mimicked him and let out an occasional growl while they walked.

"Brother," Equinox asked. "How did you get so wise?" Draken turned to her and growled.

"Father has taught me many things," he explained. "My wisdom is because of him."

It took a an hour for them to reach their home, but Equinox and Covin'thra now had the knowledge of manners thanks to their brother. Draken watched as his sisters bolted for the final bowl in their home. They hopped in it quickly and began wrestling inside of the bowl. Draken shook his head and padded upstairs. He looked out the one of the windows and noticed Thorn flying outside with Murtagh on his back. Suddenly, Thorn swept down and tossed fire from his maw, splashing on the ground below.

"Wow," Draken said in astonishment. "I wonder if I can…?"

_DRAKEN!_ Thorn came in loudly in his mind. _Stave's men draw near. Where is your father?_

_Away, Scarred One,_ Draken replied. _I must watch my sisters._

_Forget about them, youngling!_ Thorn replied harshly. I_f we do not get help, all will be lost!_

- - - - - - - -

"That was a great meal, friend," Eragon said in satisfaction. "It has been awhile since I have had something that good."

"You are quite welcome," Royan said proudly. "I suppose you must return to your children now?"

"Yes," Saphira replied. "They may be worried."

_Mother!_ Draken's voice rang through her head. _Stave is near. Murtagh and Thorn are the only ones fighting them too. I must help. Return home quickly to watch my siblings. If I do not help, then this place may be overrun._

_Where are they? _Saphira asked impatiently.

_It looks like they are on the edge of our property,_ Draken replied._ They may be farther, but I can see the flames from the window._

_We are on our way! _Saphira shouted. She turned towards Ebath and Royan. "Stave is attacking again!" she told them. "Get soldiers together and prepare for another battle." She quickly stood to her feet and rushed out of the home with Eragon behind her. She muttered the word to change into her true form and motioned for Eragon to mount her.

_What is it?_ Eragon asked.

_Stave is close to our home, _Saphira replied worriedly. _Our son cannot watch our children and must help Thorn_. She leapt into the air and climbed into the sky to get a clear view of the battle. To her demise, she could see Thorn blasting away at the forest just below their home.

"No."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sisters!" Draken called. "Get down and stay here."

"Where are you going brother?" Covin'thra asked worriedly. Draken quickly grabbed a blanket and covered them with it. Both dragonets chirped and squeaked at their brother's odd behavior.

"I am scared," Equinox said. "What is going on?"

"Silence sister," Draken advised. "An enemy draws close." He silently padded away from the bowl and positioned himself at the door. "Do not make a sound, you understand? Not one peep." Draken used his claws to turn the doorknob of the house and stepped outside. The smell of smoke was very strong, and the flames were shooting higher.

This is no time to look, boy! Thorn cried from overhead. They are moving towards your home! Draken shook his head violently and leapt into the sky after Thorn.

"How many?" Draken asked.

"More than enough," Murtagh exclaimed. "We must push them back." Suddenly, Draken watched as two men cloaked in black charged up the hill to his home.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "You go! I must save my brethren!" Draken swooped down and flew with all of his might towards the home. The two figures opened the door and stepped inside, causing more fear to creep up in Draken's heart. He touched down and rushed inside to see two elves cloaked in black tunics standing in front of him with their hands on their swords that were sheathed beside them.

"Show me your hands," Draken ordered. The two elves willingly turned their palms over to reveal no mark. "Who are you?"

"Your parents sent us," a familiar voice said. Suddenly, the two figures unsheathed their swords and placed them to their sides. "We dined earlier, remember? Go help Murtagh, friend. Your brethren will be safe."

"What about the army you two command?" Draken asked wisely. They both shook their heads.

"We cannot get one together in such a time," to shorter one replied. "We volunteered to do this instead."

"Ebath and Royan, correct?" Draken asked. Both of the cloaked figures nodded. "Thank you dearly for this." He looked over to the covered bowl.

Stay hidden and quiet sisters, he told them through mental link. I will return shortly. He turned and walked out the door yet again, only to run into three swordsmen with an 'S' carved into their foreheads. He stepped backwards into his home and the three men followed him in with vicious smirks across their faces.

"You know what we want," the oldest and ugliest looking man said with a sick grin. "Give us them and you will be allowed to live."

"If I refuse?" Draken asked, stepping further back.

"We kill you and take them," the second man replied. Draken sneered and hissed, swishing his tail madly. Suddenly, the two cloaked figured leapt forward and clashed swords with the three other men, tossing sparks into the air.

"GO!" Ebath shouted to Draken. "We will handle this!" Draken snorted and quickly rushed to the exit. He slid to a halt after he heard the scream of one of the men who fell to the blade of either Royan or his father. He turned around and looked down the hill to see even more men approaching the home.

"That is it!" He screamed. He puffed out his chest and marched forward to face the troops that were approaching. "I have had enough!" Draken roared as loud as he possibly could, causing some of the soldiers to tremble and retreat. He took in a deep breath, but he could not understand why. It was as if he was breathing through a different lung. He opened his mouth and exhaled. Draken could feel immense heat rising from his throat and looked down to see a large blast of fire spilling out from his maw, splashing against the troops that were approaching.

"Did I just…?"

_We saw it son, _Eragon suddenly clicked in. _Did Royan and Ebath arrive on time?_

_They are defending them as we speak, _Draken replied. _If I had left before, Stave would have gotten them._

_Take to the sky son, _Eragon told him. _We can use your flame._ Draken looked at the torched bodies of the soldiers, some of whom were still running in an attempt to put it out.

"Serves you right," Draken laughed out. "I am on my way."

**  
Remember that their home is at the edge of Du Weldenvarden, so an attack there could happen. More action to come.  
Okay, time for another poll here. I have a certain reviewer that wants this to merge with modern day America. I have no doubt that I can pull it off, but I want to make sure that you all would enjoy that. To put it in simple terms…he wants Eragon to take his family and evade Stave by moving to U.S. I can think of some good add-on plots if I do this and it would keep things a bit more interesting considering that I could find more fun things for his family to do (can you picture Eragon taking his driving course?). Now the problem is this: I have set this up to be in line with Dragon Heart, which is way before America. I can switch the plot, but it has to be a majority vote. So click that funky blue button and write out your opinion. I have about 20 constant reviews so I need about 13 who are for it to make it a majority vote. (Pardon my political stuff). Let me know before next post! So Far 4 are against it and one is 'on the fence' (doesn't really care what topic). Finally,  
PEACE!!!!!!!!**


	56. House of Flying People

**Well that idea didn't fly over too well (lol). Thank you for the support. I am surprised on how many responded. GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**(PS. I hope you like this. It is very graphic and some cute dragon fluff is in here as well)**

Chapter 56: House of Flying People

"Father!" Draken shouted over the roar of the fire below. "What do you want me to do?"

"There is a chokepoint to the right," Eragon yelled back on top of Saphira. "I want you to burn the forest in that area. If we are lucky, we could trap them." Draken watched as Thorn swept in to do another strafing run down below. As the fire leapt from his mouth, it splashed violently against the trees and flesh.

_Make haste son, _Saphira told him. _We cannot let them advance. _Draken shook his head and banked away to leave his father and mother alone.

"Wait!" he heard Murtagh call. "Let me ride with you. If you hit the wrong spot, we will surly be defeated!" Thorn flew in close to Draken as his rider stood up from his saddle. In one motion, Murtagh leapt from Thorn and landed between the two spikes on Draken's spine. Because he was old enough, the rider's weight did not throw off Draken's balance, but it was still a first for him.

"Head east," Murtagh told him. "When I say, light fire to the forest."

"Very well uncle," Draken replied. He swooped in over the trees and was surprised to see that numerous amounts of arrows were being loosed towards him. Murtagh held on for dear life as Draken rolled and twisted his way through the barrage.

"How did they get so close to our home?" Draken asked, focusing on dodging the arrows below him.

"I think that the elves' power is weaker at the border," Murtagh explained. "We must not talk about this. Swoop in to the west and burn away." Draken roared in acknowledgement and banked swiftly to the right, dropping down once more. He inhaled through his fire lung and let the stream of fire blow out of his mouth, scorching all that it consumed. He snorted with satisfaction as he watched the flames grow larger, igniting all of the trees and underbrush around it.

"Good!" Murtagh exclaimed. "That should keep them warm for awhile." Draken snickered at his uncle's gruesome comment, and climbed upward into the sun.

"Is Stave among them?" Draken asked, as he stared down at the fiery battlefield below.

"I do not think so," Murtagh replied. "I feel that it is only his minions this time."

"Drat" Draken cursed. "I was hopping to see him…and finish him off."

- - - - - - -

"Where is Brother?" Covin'thra whispered to Equinox underneath the blanket. They could hear voices, but were unsure of whose. They only knew that they sounded familiar.

"Should we help?" one voice asked.

"Eragon said wait here," the other said. "If we do this, we will be even. He saved our lives and we save his children's."

"What does he mean?" Equinox whimpered. "Save us?" Covin'thra silently shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I know not sister," Covin'thra said. "Stay here. I will…?"

"No," Equinox interrupted. "Brother said to stay put. Do not disobey his order." Covin'thra growled in a low tone and slowly pushed her head up into the blanket, pushing it off of the bowl. She looked up to see Ebath and Royan standing guard over them with their swords unsheathed and in their hands.

"Stay silent," Royan told her. "Bad things are occurring."

"Where are Mother and Father?" she asked innocently. "Did Brother help?"

"Yes," Ebath stepped in. "You must understand. There is a battle raging that is literally outside of your home. Stay still and quiet. We will guard you."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"How does it look?" Murtagh asked Eragon, as Draken flew alongside his mother.

"They are either dead or retreating," Eragon replied with a faint smile. "Thank you again Murtagh."

"Do not mention it," his brother muttered. "You are lucky that Thorn and I were close." He looked down to see Thorn fly through the smoke to inspect the fires that he, Saphira, and Draken had created.

_I see no one, _he told them. _It is clear. _

"No it is not," Draken suddenly replied, craning his neck over to look towards his home. Eragon did the same and gasped. Trudging up the hill to their house was over twenty of Stave's men; ten were already at the front door. "NO!" Before receiving permission, Draken banked away from his family and dove down at record speed. He could see that some of the soldiers had their bows ready to fire at him, but every arrow was easily avoided with a swift roll to the left or right. "I am coming, sisters!" Draken dove lower to the ground and drug his talons along the green turf, cutting many who were below him.

"This is where I get off," Murtagh joked. Draken felt his uncle lift his leg over to where he was sitting sideways on his scaly back. "Get to them, nephew." With that said, Murtagh jumped off and unsheathed his blade. As he came down, he lifted Zar'oc up and brought it down swiftly down the middle of a man's skull, splitting it open like a melon. He quickly withdrew his sword from the bloody corpse and swung away at the five men approaching him. He tossed his blade up to parry a blow and then used his forehead to head-butt his attacker. As the man stumbled, Murtagh thrust Zar'oc into his belly, twisting sideways to widen the hole. Draken continued to fly forward without looking back to check on his uncle. He saw that his sisters were in trouble and he made a vow to his father that his life would be lost in their place. The home was getting closer now and he could hear the fearful cries of the soldiers as he approached. He prepared to launch his liquid flame at them, but he soon realized that the soldiers were too close to his home. If he torched them, his house would go up as well, including his sisters and the two elves guarding them. _New plan, _he thought to himself. Draken touched down beside the fearful troops and roared in sheer outrage, causing one to drop his sword and run for the burning forest.

"Anyone else care to flee?" Draken asked, attempting to intimidate them. The nine remaining soldiers stuck out their blades and rushed towards the purple dragon. He did a simple sidestep to avoid being impaled and quickly reached down with his teeth to pick up one man and chomp down on him, splitting the soldier in half. The first part fell limply to the ground while Draken held the other half in his mouth. He growled at the soldiers and opened his mouth to let the torso fall out, splattering blood as it hit the ground. Two more soldiers panicked and ran, but six were still left.

"How many people must I tear to pieces before you retreat?" Draken roared with his teeth covered in human blood. "You attempt to destroy my family, yet I am showing compassion for you. Retreat, or fall like your companions."

- - - - - - - -

"That was Brother!" Equinox chirped happily, as she listened to the loud roar outside. "He sounds angry at something."

"Hush," Ebath warned them. "Stave's men are right outside. Your brother is defending us." Suddenly, there was a loud crash near the wall. Ebath looked over to it to see a man crash through the wall and bash his head open on the hardwood floor below. Covin'thra hunkered down in the bowl with Equinox as Ebath and Royan looked on. There came another crash, and one more man came crashing through the wall. They could make out Draken outside and saw that he was tossing them into his home with his tail one at a time.

"Brother?" Covin'thra asked. "How are you…?" She paused to watch him snap his tail back and smash it upwards against the midsection of another soldier, tossing him up and into another wall. This one was more sturdy and did not break as the others did. Draken snorted as he watched the man slide down the dented wall clutching his chest.

"Anyone else?" Draken taunted. "Come! Let me test my accuracy!" The three remaining men gathered around the dragon and pointed their swords at him.

"No!" Covin'thra cried. "He is trapped!" Without even thinking, Covin'thra leapt out of her bowl and rushed to her brother's aid.

"Covy, no!" Draken snapped. "Get away!" But his warning came far too late. The silver dragonet rushed forward to defend him and latched her jaws on one man's ankle. The man screamed in agony as fresh blood poured from his wound.

"You rotten lizard!" the man shouted. Draken watched as the soldier prepared to slice at his sister with his blade.

"NO!" Draken screamed. He ran up to the man and rammed him in his chest with his scaly forehead. The man flew back while Covin'thra held her ground, ripping down the side of his foot.

"Are you a fool?" Draken roared at his sister. "Go back, Covy, and hide with your sister!"

"But…you need me," Covin'thra tried to explain. She watched as Draken smashed his tail into a man's head, breaking his neck instantly. Only one more man was left and he was shaking terribly. Draken slowly leaned his head over to the fearful man and opened his mouth. He inhaled and let out a roar so ferocious that it would have sent shivers down Shruikan's spine.

"Come here again," Draken warned, "and I will make sure that your head is on a pike in my yard." The man squealed like a pig and dropped his weapon. At once, he turned and ran for the charred forest.

"Brother?" Covin'thra asked with hurt eyes. "Did I not help?"

"You did," Draken admitted, "but I do not want you to sacrifice yourself like this."

"Why not?" Covin'thra asked. Draken padded over to her, stepping over the limp forms of those he had killed.

"Covy," Draken explained. "You and your sister are the only females besides our mother. It is vital that you and her stay alive to rebuild our race. If we lose you, then Thorn may never feel the love of a mate or the joy of having a youngling."

"What about you?" Covin'thra asked innocently. "What will you do?"

"I will wait," Draken said proudly. "Go and fetch your sister." Covin'thra bowed and waddled off through one of the demolished walls to get Equinox. Draken looked around at the damage he had created and shook his head. "Father is going to kill me for this."

_No I will not, _Eragon's voice came in cheerfully. _Well done, son! _

_You saw? _Draken asked, as he scanned the sky for his mother and father. In the distance he could see Saphira flying alongside Thorn, and Eragon was walking up the hill with Murtagh at his side.

_We saw every moment of it, _Saphira chimed in. _It was brave of you to face that many…and wise of you to not dispose of them by flame. _

_Some walls of our home have been damaged, _Draken explained. _I am sorry._

_Do not be, _Eragon replied lovingly. _You did what was needed of our family. Tell Ebath and Royan that their services are no longer needed._

_Very well, _Draken muttered. _I shall see you when you arrive home. _Draken snorted and cut off the link between them. "Royan," he called out at the damaged home. "Father says that all is safe now. You may leave." He looked over to the doorway to see the two loyal elves walk out with crimson blood stained cloaks. Their swords were also bloody and had several scratch marks on them.

"It was a joyous battle friend," Ebath said tiredly. "I would enjoy fighting along side you in combat some day soon."

"Let us hope that day does not come for quite some time," Draken replied kindly. "Farewell friends and thank you."

"Quite welcome," Ebath said, inclining his head. "I shall tell the magicians to increase the spells in this region for you and your family's safety."

"Very well," Draken replied, as he turned to pad into his home. Ebath and Royan walked away as Draken stepped inside to inspect the damage. There were a total of seven bodies and their blood had spilled over the floor.

"What a mess," Equinox said, poking her head up from her bowl. They had taken their blanket and pulled it back over to conceal themselves again. "Why are those men leaking red stuff?"

"Sister," Draken said. "Those men are dead. You know the liquid that comes from the deer? That is the same substance."

"You killed them?" she asked wide-eyed. "Can they be eaten?"

"Not by us, youngling," Draken laughed. "We must wait for Father to decide what to do." At that moment, Eragon stepped in with Saphira padding beside him.

_Oh dear, _Saphira said in amazement. _This is…quite a mess, Eragon._

'_Tis, _he replied with a gentle laugh. _The walls can be patched up and I can scrub the blood off of the floor, but what about the bodies? _Suddenly, one of the bloody men let out a soft moan.

"He is alive?" Draken asked. "He will not be for long!" He padded over to the wounded soldier, but Eragon stepped in his way.

"I can heal you," he explained to the soldier, "but you must tell me: where is Stave?"

"No," the man murmured. "I cannot. You may save me, but he will send me to the void if I betray him." Eragon crouched down next to the soldier. He was the one that smashed into the sturdy wall earlier and his injuries were going to be the death of him.

"Why did you turn to him?" Eragon asked, as he inspected the S mark on his right palm.

"His promises," the man replied. "He vows to make the weak stronger and the poor richer. In order for him to do this, he needs his dragon. You are the reason that we suffer, not him." Eragon dropped the doomed soldier's hand and turned to Saphira.

"So that is it," he muttered. "Saphira, he is manipulating them into believing that he is salvation."

_I should have known, _Saphira said with a growl. _Why else would they be willing to lay their lives down for a demon? _

"Where is he?" Eragon questioned harshly. "Tell me!"

"He is in the…?" the soldier struggled to say. Suddenly a wide smile crossed his face. "He is in the tress, in the lake, and in the mountains. Stave is everything. He has no human form, but that of a god." Eragon fell to his knees and grabbed the man by the collar of his badly wielded armor.

"Do not toy with me," Eragon yelled. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"He speaks the truth," Murtagh said behind him. "I stabbed Stave in the heart during our last battle. Instead of falling over or leaving blood on my sword, the man disappeared into thin air." Eragon cursed and tossed the man away to where he cracked his head on the wall behind him, creating the final injury to end his life.

"So he is a demon," Draken said in wonder. Covin'thra and Equinox cautiously crawled out of their bowl and sniffed at the dead bodies around them. "Eragon," Draken said to his father. "Ebath and Royan will tell the magicians to increase their power in this area to provide safety if he strikes again."

"When would be a better word," Eragon replied. "Take these bodies and stack them into a large pile with the rest of the troops on our property. The best way to get rid of them would be to burn them." Draken nodded and scooped up the bodies aggressively with his forearms. Eragon walked over to Saphira, who was lovingly nudging her younglings.

"Mother," Covin'thra said. "Did you see me? Was I not brave?"

_You helped your brother, little one, _Saphira replied softly. _That is courageous, but it was risky too. I would rather lose one child than have all of them taken from me. Besides, Draken would have been fine on his own. He once battled against seven soldiers in the forest._

"Seven?" Covin'thra asked. "Wow. Brother is very strong, yes?"

_You and your sister's time will come soon as well, _Saphira comforted. She took another glance around her home and whimpered. _It seems that every time that we get comfortable, Stave comes in to ruin everything! _

**Well it is shorter than some (at 5 pages) but that is still pretty long right? Now I want you lovely readers to tell me if you see any faults to further improve my writing skills. Any review helps (as long as it isn't a flame, but judging by the reviewers I have, I doubt that anyone has a heart cold enough to do that). Your reviews keep me going. Also, I have heard of a few ideas to do the U.S thing after Stave's death. To be honest, I do not want to end this story with the death of someone who is well deserving. We will see what pans out in the future, eh?**

**PEACE! **


	57. Draken's Journey

**Not sure if the title fits, but this one goes out to those that wanted some "In-formal" action/dialogue. Hope you are happy. A little suspenseful too, so enjoy! **

Chapter 57: Draken's Journey

It took Draken almost two hours to pile the bodies of the slain. He tossed the last victim up to the top with his mouth and turned to face his father, who was in dragon form.

_Nicely done, _Eragon commented._ It was close today, was it not? _

"It was," Draken huffed, padding over to his father. "Covin'thra is rather adventuresome."

_Just like her brother, _Eragon chuckled. He leaned out to rub muzzles with his son. _You did very well today. It is astounding to know that my eldest son can breathe fire._

"Can you?" Draken asked curiously. "I mean you are still technically human, correct?" Eragon chuckled again and padded over to the large stack of bodies. He inhaled and opened his mouth to let out a scorching hot stream of fire onto the dead soldiers in front of him. He sustained the flames by breathing harder, quickening the pace of the victims' cremation.

"Wow," Draken muttered, as Eragon stepped back to watch the flames rise. "You can hold it well."

_You should see your mother, _Eragon replied. _She can sustain a flame for thirty complete minutes. _Eragon turned to see his wife padding up to him with Covin'thra and Equinox waddling behind her.

_That was a close one, _she told Eragon, as she brushed her snout against his. _Murtagh has patched the walls of our home, so that is taken care of. _

_Where is he now? _Eragon asked.

_He wants to see his nieces, _Saphira said gently. _After he cleans up, he will come hither to visit. _Eragon chuckled softly and padded beside his wife. He watched as Covin'thra chased her sister around underneath him and Saphira.

_We surely would have lost them, _Eragon sighed, _if Murtagh was not present. _

_Yes, _Saphira replied sadly. _I fear that, eventually, we are going to have to face that horrible decision._

_What would that be? _Eragon asked, sliding down to lay on his paws. Saphira lowered her head and shut her eyes.

_Would we give one child away, or face death and lose them both? _

_Saphira, _Eragon snapped. _Do not say that! We are strong, dear. Murtagh and Thorn are our defenders, and Draken can even sustain his own flame now. We will never have to face that decision…EVER! _

_Do not be angered, _Saphira comforted. _I do know of how powerful we are as a family, but…I want to prepare for the worst. _She paused to lie on the ground as well. _Our younglings are still young enough to be taken from us. They need at least one more month before they are free. _

_I know, _Eragon replied, as he watched the bodies burn in front of him. Draken turned his head away from the fiery mess and snorted loudly.

"I want to find him," Draken said, scratching his claws into the soil below him. "This demon should suffer for what he has done to us."

_He will in time, _Eragon replied. _We must…?_

"I do not want to wait!" Draken snapped. "If I am to die, I want to die with honor and pride…seeking the one who has given us this injustice. How can a rider and dragon like yourselves sit idly by as this madman tramples all over you two?"

_Watch your tongue, _Eragon snapped back. _We have our reasons._

"What are they, huh?" Draken roared, as he began pacing in front of his mother and father. "Tell me? What reason is good enough to stop you from smiting this man? You have killed Galbatorix, the wretched king of the Empire! How can you destroy him, but not his sibling?" His outburst caused Equinox and Covin'thra to stop wrestling.

"Brother," Covin'thra said worriedly. "Why must you talk to father like that?"

"Unlike them," Draken scowled. "I have courage."

_Draken! _Eragon yelled. But it was too late. He and Saphira watched as Draken leapt into the air, roaring in anger as he flew away.

"Brother!" Equinox shouted. "Where are you…? Come back!" She whimpered and waddled off after him, but he was out of sight.

_Your son is right, love, _Saphira admitted. _We are cowards. We have placed our lives before our children. Now, our oldest son may be the one who is going to be lost, and it is our fault. _

_I suppose I shall go and fetch him, _Eragon replied sadly.

_No, _Saphira muttered. _He wishes to be alone. _Eragon could just make out the faint outline of his son through the clouds above, and he sighed softly, shaking his head in a depressing manner.

_Take our daughter back home, _Eragon commanded. _I must at least follow him. _

- - - - - - - -

"Where are you?" Draken whispered, as he flew thousands of feet above the hilly forest. "I will tear your head off from your shoulders and toss it in the fire with your followers!"

_Do you want me? _Came a voice far too familiar. _Find me._

"Show yourself, coward!" Draken snapped, roaring as he screamed. "Where are you?"

_I am everywhere, _the voice snickered at him. _Look through the trees, in the mountains, and the streams. I will be there. _

"You should be in a grave," Draken taunted. "As soon as I find you, your body will be resting in one."

_So confident, _the voice replied harshly. _I like that. You may be salvageable yet. _

"What do you mean, demon?"

_It is not you who is after me, _the voice replied. _It is I who is after you. _

- - - - - - - - -

_Where are you, son? _Eragon asked nervously, as he flew around in a desperate attempt to pick up his scent. No luck. _Brazul! _He swore loudly. His son had completely disappeared, and there was no scent to track him with either. Eragon pressed further, scanning the ground for his purple-scaled child. Suddenly, he caught a good whiff of his son.

_Father! _Draken suddenly shouted in. _Stave! He is not after our sisters, but after me! _

_Impossible, _Eragon yelled back. _You are far too mature. Where is he?_

_Down in the valley, _Draken replied. _I see him now. _Eragon looked to the East and was able to see his son dive down into a deep valley only two miles away.

_No! _Eragon shouted. _Do not go in alone! _

- - - - - - -

"If you want me," Draken growled as he circled around the demonic creature. Stave's old features had left him and his skin had turned into a dark grey, almost black color. His eyes were glowing a crimson color that was as dark as Eragon's when he was in dragon form. Stave also had odd markings on his skin that were colored blood red. One of the markings was Zar'oc…misery.

"It is Elvin," Stave explained, as he saw Draken's curiosity. "Zar'oc fits me, does it not? I have caused such misery to you and your family."

"Not any longer," Draken roared. He took in a deep breath and shot out a large jet of fire that was so thick that it could have been seen a mile away. Stave remained motionless as the fire splashed onto him. To Draken's horror, the fire did not even scorch the demon's eyebrows.

"So," Stave chuckled. "You like to play with fire just like your 'daddy.' Tell me how you like this!" Stave lifted his hand up and aimed his marked palm at Draken's chest. "Brisingr!" His palm began glowing in an odd, emerald green color before it grew into the shape of a green flame. Draken watched as the fire in Stave's hand intensified to a raging inferno on his body. It was a horrific sight for Draken to watch Stave ignite in an emerald blaze, and he stepped back slightly in fear.

"Demons can sense terror," Stave said calmly. "We thrive on that particular feeling."

"I will send you back," Draken roared. "If I die doing it."

"Do you not want to witness the powers I possess?" Stave asked in an annoyed tone. "If you attempt to kill me, you may never know. I will be forced to end your life before you get the chance." Stave stretched his hands out to his sides and suddenly clapped them together, creating a giant emerald green fireball. The flames of the blast flew towards Draken, and he clamped his eyes shut to brace for the burn to come. Surprisingly, the fire splashed against his scaly hide and rolled off like water trickling down a stone. He watched as the fire landed on a shrub, incinerating it.

"Your magic will not change your fate," Draken hissed. "Before I send you to your death, why did you want me over any one of my sisters?"

"Dragons are fools," Stave snickered. "You are mature and grown compared to the other lizards. It may be more difficult, but if I can pry your true name out of your skull, I can control you just like the many minions I have with me."

"You are a fool, Stave," Draken shot back. "I have not been told my true name yet, which means that you can never get it from me."

"I like challenges," Stave retorted. "The attacks I have planned were mere diversions. I do not want those snot-nosed younglings! I do not care for them! You were the first wild dragon, and you are the one who represents freedom, power, rage, and endurance. I have seen your fighting skills and I can help you improve. Join me, and I will leave your family alone."

"I will never," Draken roared. "I shall destroy you before you get the chance!" Draken roared again and pounced toward Stave, but the demon quickly vanished in front of him, narrowly avoiding his razor-sharp claws.

"Come on," Stave suddenly called from behind him. "You can move much faster than that." Draken sneered and crouched low in another attempt to strike, but failed yet again.

"I am toying with you, lizard," Stave mocked. "I have the power to kill you before your chin hits the soil."

"Then do it!" Draken shouted. "Stay and fight! One of us will leave, and one will fall."

"Truer words have never been spoken from a serpent," Stave jeered. Draken watched as Stave unsheathed his saber. "Let us end this, shall we?"

_Do not touch him, _Eragon's voice suddenly rang out. Draken and Stave both looked up to see him barreling down towards them with his wings tucked in tightly to his sides. He spread his wings out at just the right moment to slam into the dirt, rattling the ground as he landed. _This is my fight. _

"I have been waiting for you to return my sword," Stave said jokingly. "Where is it?"

_I need no blade to kill you, _Eragon scowled. _My teeth will do all that is needed. _He watched as Stave vanished again in front of him and was slightly surprised after he reappeared next to his tail. Instinctively, Eragon swiped his tail in an attempt to toss Stave, but he vanished again, causing his tail to fly through a black mist that was left behind.

_You are just like a Shade, _Eragon growled. _It is okay. I have killed one before by piercing his heart. You are just more difficult to get rid off because your head must hit the soil…without your body attached to it. _

"I am stronger than a Shade," Stave explained. "Yes, that will kill me, but will you ever get close enough to me to strike?"

_No, _Eragon said, growling, _but my son can! Get him son! _Draken pounced forward and smashed against Stave, tossing him to the ground.

"Good," Stave said underneath Draken. "You distracted me. You have made a terrible mistake, however. I can still escape." Draken was about to chomp down on his head, but bit down on the black mist as well. The two dragons waited for him to reappear, but he never returned.

"Why did you get involved?" Draken suddenly turned to his father. "I could have beaten him. It was MY FIGHT!"

_Draken, _Eragon said back. _You were right in what you told us. We have placed our own lives over our family. For that, I apologize. As for Stave, the ones who should take his life should be your mother and I. You must know never to fly into battle without reinforcements._

"I saw him and went for the kill," Draken replied harshly. "It is something that you and mother do not do anymore."

_We use logic now, _Eragon struggled to explain. _Fighting without thinking can lead to doom, child. We plan ways to lead to victory before charging into a fight. _

"What victories have we won so far?" Draken asked sarcastically. "Face it, Father. We are losing this bout and many are suffering because of it. We must find him!"

_We will, _Eragon replied. _Come. It is getting dark and Mother is very worried. I sure hope that the elves have strengthened their holds for the night._

- - - - - - - - -

_Good night children, _Saphira told her younglings, as they propped themselves against her warm belly.

"Mamma?" Equinox asked. Saphira cocked her head at the new way her daughter had addresses her, but she shook it off quickly.

_Yes, child? _She replied lovingly.

"I do not think that Father is a coward," Equinox said sleepily. "Why did Brother call him that?"

_He called me one too, _Saphira sighed. _It was rash, but he was correct. _

"How?" Covin'thra lifted her head up to ask. Saphira lowered her head to lick to top of Covin'thra's head.

_We have avoided the man who is after you, _Saphira said. _For that, we are cowards, but that is all about to change soon._

- - - - - - - - --

"I will get him," Stave swore to himself as he trudged through the forest. "He cares for his brethren. That may be his main weakness!"

**Sorry, daily updates are lacking a bit, but it is crunch time in college (1 1/2 months left). Sorry. Next chapter will be a total heart-pounder!**

**PEACE! **


	58. The Dreaded Night

**This one is going to scare a lot of people, but I think that this story may actually be closing soon. I am pushing to keep it flowing, but the only way I can would be the U.S trip after Stave's death to keep plots and stuff going on. Otherwise, it would just be fluffy nonsense and few people want that…right? Here it is, and have 9-1-1 on speed dial.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 58: The Dreaded Night

_What a day, _Eragon groaned, as he padded into his home with Draken behind him. Saphira was sleeping in the furthest bowl with her young daughters, but she immediately shot her head up to greet her husband after he walked in. She let out a wide yawn and moved her jaw around in an attempt to wake up her mouth.

_Where have you two been? _Saphira asked worriedly. _I have been waiting for hours._

_I know, _Eragon replied tiredly. He stepped over to her and rubbed muzzles. _We found Stave. He is still after Draken._

_But how can that be? _Saphira asked. _Is he not too mature to be taken? _

"He told me that it is still possible," Draken informed. "All he needs is my true name, but you have not given it to me."

_True names can be discovered on your own, son, _Saphira sighed. _I feel that we should not tell you yours because of Stave and his plans with you. Not knowing it will keep you safe. _

_Great idea, _Eragon said, yawning. He gently pushed his sleeping daughters aside and lay down next to his wife. _I do not know if the elves have increased their power in this region. I sure hope so. _

_I do too, love, _Saphira replied, pressing her head down against Eragon's. _This is becoming quite a burden. Where is Stave now? _

_Hiding, _Eragon explained. _The demon disappeared before meeting his fate._

_Too bad, _Saphira said with a kind laugh. She watched as Draken padded over to his bowl beside them.

"I am sorry for how I acted today, mother," Draken murmured. "You must have wise reasons for not waging war on him."

_No need for apologies, _Saphira said, shutting her eyes. _You were right. We have spent so long running instead of defending. For that, I apologize. _It was very late; almost midnight. Eragon looked around his home to see that candles were lit around the windows and up the stairs into their main bedroom to provide a very soothing light in the home. Saphira noticed his curiosity and growled lovingly.

_I did not know what form you were going to arrive in, _she explained. _I did not want you to trip over your feet, so I lit them for you._

_Very kind, dear, _Eragon chuckled, _but it would have been very humorous to see me do that, would it not? _Saphira let out a choppy growl and was surprised to see that her laugher awakened none of her younglings. Suddenly, Eragon popped his head up and muttered the word to shift forms. Saphira watched with curiosity in her eyes as Eragon climbed up the stairs into the other room. A few muffled crashes were heard and Eragon could be heard whispering a curse.

"What happened in here?" he asked quietly to avoid startling his young children. Saphira gently climbed up to her paws and padded up the wide staircase to see what the commotion was about. When she reached the top, she was forced to laugh. Eragon was lying on the floor covered in different colored tunics, but his bronze sword was clutched in his right hand.

_What happened?_ Saphira laughed out. Eragon swore again and pushed himself out of the clothes.

"I just opened the closet and they fell on me," Eragon huffed. "How did this happen?"

_I have not been in there, dear, _Saphira said, as she bent down to pull a tunic off of Eragon's leg with her mouth. _Why do you wield a sword? _

"I cannot be too careful," Eragon explained, brushing himself off. "What if the elves did not do what they said they would? That would leave our home unprotected this entire night."

_I understand, _Saphira said. The candles that she had lit illuminated her sapphire scales, making their gleam bounce off of the room's walls. _ Will we ever find peace, Eragon? _

"Soon," he muttered, spinning the sword by its hilt in his hands. "We must fight for it…again." Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the large down below.

_Who might this be? _Saphira questioned, as she turned to pad down. Eragon quickly threw on one of the tunics that fell on him and stuck his blade threw its belt before heading off to follow Saphira.

"Who is it?" they heard Draken ask. The two sisters were now awake and were cowering in the bowl, growling and hissing every moment or so.

"I am a friend of Eragon's," the voice on the other side of the door answered. "Is he available?"

"Yes," Eragon called out. "Draken, let her in." Draken nodded his head and used his claws to turn the doorknob. On their doorstep stood the witch, Angela.

"It has been a long time," she told him. "May I enter?"

"You may," Eragon said politely. Angela cautiously stepped in, admiring the shimmering scales on Draken's hide.

"I see that you were true to your word," Angela said with a smile. "The race has been rebuilt."

"Almost, Angela," Eragon explained. "We have two daughters, but they are far too young to worry about mating. How come Draken's ability to converse aloud does not shock you?" Angela laughed softly and stepped over to Covin'thra and Equinox.

"I knew that it was going to happen," she said matter-of-factly. "Sadly, I do not come to visit. I have discovered something…something very bad."

"What?" Eragon asked. He heard Saphira whimper silently behind him.

"Eragon," Angela stated, "the spell I gave you was powerful, but there is a large chance that it may wear off."

_No! _Saphira cried. _Is there anything that can be done? _

"I am working on that now, brightscales," Angela replied. "As of now, the effects seem to only be temporary. You have only been like this for seven months, but at the end of the twelfth month…the exact day and time of when I completed the spell…all will be lost again. This is only a small calculation and there is a small chance that it will never come to pass, but you need to know: Whatever form that you are in during that final day, you will remain in your entire lives." Eragon turned to Saphira and placed his hand on her forehead. She was shuddering violently and Eragon could sense fear and heartache coming from her emotions.

_Saphira, _Eragon tried to comfort. _If this is the case, then I will remain in dragon form with you for the rest of our days. _

_It is not that, _Saphira replied sadly. _I was thinking of having a human child after our other younglings leave home. _Eragon held his mouth agape at his wife's comment and quickly turned to face Angela.

"Please," he said. "Do all that you can for us. If it is true, come and find us to let us know…?"

"I am already risking much now," Angela replied. "I have slipped into Ellesmera and this area seems to be the strongest point. Why I was let in, I know not."

"We must kill Stave," Eragon said, balling his fists. "If I only have five more months left, I want to spend them lovingly with my family, instead of fearfully in war." Suddenly, all of the candles began to fade as a black shadow entered the room.

"Do you think that magic can hold a demon?" a demonic voice echoed off of the walls. Angela turned to face Eragon.

"This man is possessed," she told him. "He has taken over everything and is fighting for Nasuada's position. He must die before the Empire gets rebuilt." Eragon took his eyes off of Angela to watch the mysterious shadow flutter in the dim candlelight. He turned back around to notice that Angela had left.

_It is just you and me love, _Saphira said. _Till death do us part._

_Always, _Eragon replied, unsheathing his sword. Saphira padded next to him and hissed loudly at the shadow.

"A mother and father protecting their children to the death?" the shadow asked menacingly. "Too bad you will not live to see the power that they will hold."

"Try to take them, Stave!" Eragon shouted, pointing his blade at the dancing shadow in front of him. Draken, who was watching the shadow from beside his mother, roared in anger and swished his tail fearsomely.

_Stay down sisters, _he told them through mental link. _No matter what happens, do not move! _

_Yes brother, _Covin'thra replied nervously to him.

"How touching," Stave said, floating around the room. "A dragon who loves his siblings as much as a mate would. That is actually rather grotesque in my opinion, but sins are my specialty."

"I do not love them that way and you know so!" Draken screamed. "Unlike you, I take responsibilities for my brethren rather than leave them to fight on their own. That is right, I know that you were one of the early riders. How much love did you have for your sibling?"

"ENOUGH!" Stave shouted, briefly extinguishing the candles around the room. "Eragon, you have one last chance. Release Draken's true name and relinquish him to me, or you will suffer."

"Never!" Eragon hollered. Suddenly, Stave's shadow leapt over to Eragon, and a green sword made entirely out of fire appeared in the demon's hand. Eragon quickly tossed his blade up to parry the blow and almost fell over by the sheer force of Stave's attack. Saphira attempted to swing her tail at Stave, but he disappeared before it could hit him.

"I suppose I shall take his brethren then?" Stave asked sarcastically. Eragon and Saphira watched with horror as Stave's evil shadow walked over to the final bowl. Equinox squeaked with terror and began thrashing about before she was suspended in the air by Stave's hand. It looked as if Equinox was levitating, and this frightened Eragon, Saphira, and Draken.

"Let her go!" Draken screamed. "You harm one scale on her hide and I will rip your body apart and feed the pieces to the vultures!"

"What is he doing?" Equinox fearfully asked, squirming violently. Stave had her gripped by the back of her neck and his grasp was as tight as Eragon's in dragon form. She could not escape. Suddenly, she yipped and whimpered, shuddering violently. Draken watched Stave's free hand to see that he had pulled off one of her scales.

"You bastard!" Draken yelled. In an instant, he lunged toward Equinox, chomping his teeth at Stave's shadowy torso. As usual, the demon disappeared again, leaving Equinox to fall six feet to land harshly on her rear end.

"I actually would prefer this one," Stave said, reaching down to get Covin'thra. Surprisingly, she growled and snapped her jaws on Stave's hand. It was a good feeling to hear a demon shout in pain.

"How..?" He asked. "You are too young to…fight."

"No I am not," Covin'thra said, hissing. "I have teeth, and I shall use them just like my brother."

"Then I suppose that I must make due," Stave said, glaring at Eragon; his crimson red eyes glowing in the dimly lit home. "I will take the other one."

"Not before I take your head," Eragon said, stepping forward with his sword drawn. Stave laughed and waved his hand over Eragon's blade. In an instant, Eragon's blade left his hand and flew to its master's.

"You can do nothing being unarmed," Stave pointed out. "I will take her, and if you want her alive, bring Draken and his true name. You will know when and where to meet." Stave floated back over to Equinox, who was sitting on her haunches and whimpering at the pain of being dropped.

"Equinox," Draken shouted to her. "Run!" Equinox quickly hopped up to her feet and ran out the door. Stave snickered at Eragon, and disappeared yet again.

- - - - - -

Equinox rushed down the hill as fast as her small paws would allow her to go. She was panting in fear and exhaustion, not knowing where to go or what to even do for that matter. All she knew was that if she did not run, she would be taken. She continued to run until she lost her footing and tumbled down the hillside, stopping directly in front of an oak tree, which was struck by lightning so many days ago. The tree looked as if it were Stave's shadow and scared the poor dragonet even worse, causing her to chirp in panic and dash into the wooded forest.

_Equinox? _Draken asked. _Where are you? _

_I do not know, _she replied. _I am scared, brother._

_Be brave, child, _Draken said. _Stave has just left and Eragon is out searching for you. Stay alert and you will stay free. _

_I understand, _Equinox murmured. She shut off the link between her and Draken, and curled up inside of a rotted out ash tree that was deeper in the forest. It was cold and windy, making the forest especially horrifying to her. The wind would rustle the branches over her magenta head, and the cold would cause steam to rise up every time when she took a breath. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her. She squealed and kicked, flapping her wings to help her escape but it was no use. It was too strong.

_DRAKEN! _

**I am sorry, but I had to do it. CLIFFHANGER! I have a surprise for tomorrow that may either cause my readers to die of heart failure, or just die of sheer shock. Anyways, I figured that in biblical times, demons could only be confined by the power of God alone…and being that they do not share that belief, they are not safe. (Demons also cannot die…the decapitation idea is to provide a more complicated plot). As for Angela and the 'news,' I figure that you deserve to know that, as of now, I have no plan to ruin them like that, but things can change. Let me know. **

**PEACE!!!!**


	59. Taken

**People may hate me at the end, but there is the good surprise in the first few paragraphs and the bad ones later on. Sorry, but very suspenseful.**

Chapter 59: Taken

All was black. Equinox remembered hearing unknown voices, but she was far too afraid to open her eyes. She could also hear the hoots of a few owls overhead and realized that she was still in the forest. The same hand was holding her underneath her belly, and its grasp had only loosened slightly. She decided that it was time to face her fate, so she quickly tossed her emerald eyes open.

"Wha…?" she asked, looking around.

"You should know never to run off like that," a familiar voice said behind her. Equinox could not turn her hand to take a glance, but was very glad when her captor crouched down to let her back down to the ground. "Your father and mother should be worried sick." Equinox turned around quickly to see the witch Angela smiling at her with her head cocked slightly.

"Why did you take me?" Equinox asked. "Where am I?"

"Safe," Angela replied, "at least for now. What were you hiding from?" Equinox could tell that she already knew the answer, so she bobbed her head.

"I am not sure what it was," Equinox explained, "but it was very scary. He is after me."

"I know," Angela said. "I figured that Eragon could have held him off, but I guess that it was another miscalculation."

"How far am I from home?" Equinox asked, tucking her wings in to her sides. "Is it safe for me to walk back?"

"No child," Angela replied. "He may capture you before the night, but I will try my hardest to defend you from him."

"But how?" Equinox asked, padding forward to sniff at her shoes. She did have the scent of her home, so she knew that Angela was trustworthy.

"That I know not," Angela replied. "I must try. You and your sister are the dragons' only hope to rebuild. If either one of you are lost, then hope fades as well."

- - - - -

"Equinox!" Eragon shouted through the forest. "Come on, child! Where are you?" He ran forward and tripped over a vine, smashing face-first into a small puddle left over from the rain a few days ago. Eragon slammed his fists down in the mud and swore under the water before picking himself up again.

_Any luck, love? _Saphira questioned. She was flying overhead to search on her own while Draken stayed behind to watch Covin'thra.

_Nothing, _Eragon admitted worriedly. _I feel that she is gone. _

_We must find her, _Saphira cried. _Do not lose hope. _

_I have failed as a father, _Eragon told her. _My job is to defend them, and I failed. Equinox could be captured by now…or worse. All of this is my fault._

_No it is not, _Saphira snapped. _Stave has just grown more powerful. We can fetch a new sword from the Elvin Blacksmiths. Do not dishearten, my dear. You have been a wonderful father. Wait…I see something. STAVE! _

- - - - - - -

"Where are we going?" Equinox asked, padding beside Angela. She turned to smile at her.

"We are going to meet up with a good friend of mine," she replied. Suddenly, there was a loud rustle from the trees. Equinox whimpered and huddled close to her leg. "Right on time." Solembum, who was in cat form, leapt down from one of the branches and landed on his paws right beside the young dragonet, startling her. Equinox quickly padded away to Angela's other side.

_So this is one of Eragon's? _Solembum asked. Angela nodded her head. _She is rather fearful, is she not? _

"She has her reasons," Angela replied. She looked down at Equinox and shifted so she could get a clear view of Solembum. "This is my friend. He is as trustworthy as I am."

_If you can call me that, _Solembum interjected sarcastically. _We must hurry, I caught a glimpse of an odd shadow moving about. Does Eragon know that you have her? _

"No," Angela replied. Equinox walked over to him and sniffed his paws curiously. Solembum quickly stepped back and flicked his tail at the young dragon.

_You are rather curious about me, are you not? _Solembum asked.

"I am," Equinox replied, causing the ware cat to shoot her an even more quizzical look.

_So, _he said, _you speak…human? _Equinox chuckled softly and bobbed her head.

"We must move," Angela said quickly. "Time runs short and this demon is upset."

_Demon? _Solembum asked. _What do you mean? _

"Do you not remember in Surda?" Angela reminded him. "What happened there?"

_Oh, _Solembum replied. _Is this the same man? _

"Yes."

"What are you two talking about?" Equinox nervously interrupted. Angela shook her head.

"Stave has been in Surda," Angela replied. "He showed off a few tricks in order to impress a group to join his 'army for the just' that he calls for some ironic reason. I must admit that he has outstanding power, but there is no good from it."

"Where shall we go?" Equinox asked. Angela shook her head again and turned to Solembum.

"Did you bring my staff?" She asked. Solembum nodded and suddenly climbed back up the same tree. After a few moments, a staff with twin blades on both ends fell down to the ground below. Angela walked over to it and picked it up. "It has been a long time," she sighed, spinning the weapon in her hands. She stopped and watched Solembum jump back down in front of her.

_The demon is moving closer, _he said cautiously. _He could be here within…?_

_Moments?_

- - - - - - - -

Eragon ran through the forest with blinding speed while Saphira flew over him to keep watch ahead.

_He has stopped, _Saphira explained. _Is that…Angela? _

_I cannot see, _Eragon exclaimed, pushing his way through the trees.

_Eragon hurry! _Saphira cried. Eragon shoved past the final branches and stopped at a clearing. In the middle were Angela and Solembum, with Equinox behind them.

"Eragon!" Angela shouted. "Take your daughter. Hurry!" Eragon rushed forward to them, but was suddenly pushed back by a supernatural force. He flew backwards and crashed into an oak tree.

_ERAGON! _Saphira screamed, as she swooped down towards him. He slowly climbed to his feet and shook his head.

"Stave," Eragon called. "I have had enough."

"Good," Stave's voice rung through the forest. "Does this mean that you shall surrender your first born?"

"Not quite," Eragon said, stepping over to Angela, who had her battle staff in her hands. "I will die before giving them up." As he finished his sentence, Eragon was pushed back again by Stave's evil spirit.

"Father!" he heard Equinox shout, before he lost consciousness.

Eragon got up again and looked around the forest to see that Angela and Solembum were standing in front of him, but Equinox was gone.

"Where did he…?"

"He took her, Eragon," Angela explained. "As soon as he touched her, they both vanished."

"NO!!"

- - - - - - -

Equinox fluttered her emerald eyes open to see that she was locked inside of a cold metal cage that was hanging just below the ceiling. Judging from the looks on the walls around her, she could tell that she was in some type of cavern, and she also knew that she was taken by Stave.

"Well, well," Stave said, casually walking over to her cage. He placed one of his hands on the cage and spun it around, sliding the poor dragonet from one side to the other as it spun. "You better pray to whatever gods you serve that your father has the sense to trade you for your brother." Equinox whimpered as she stared into his crimson eyes.

"Father will save me," Equinox said nervously. "I trust in him."

"He is rather foolish," Stave pointed out, as he walked away from the cage. "He should recognize this place."

"What do you mean?" Equinox asked, still whimpering.

"This," Stave muttered, "was where the first wild dragon in almost a century was conceived. He has more power in him than even Eragon could understand. Draken symbolizes rage, power, fear, and destruction. He is what I need to rule this country."

_Father, _Equinox thought. _Help me. _

- - - - - - - -

"Any luck?" Eragon asked Murtagh, who was flying on Thorn beside him and Saphira.

"I see nothing," Murtagh shot back. "Eragon, I am sorry, but she may be no more."

"Never say that," Eragon snapped. "Take some elves and start up a search party for her. Saphira and I will fly back over to Darat and see what we can come up with."

_Find her, Eragon, _Thorn replied harshly. _Rescue her, and take Stave's head off of his shoulders. I am just glad that Covin'thra has not suffered the same fate. _

_We must tell Draken, _Saphira told Eragon. _He must know. _

"I cannot," Eragon sighed. "He has too much rage. If he discovers that his sister has been captured, he may fly off like last time. I cannot take that chance."

- - - - - - -

"Where is my sister?" Covin'thra asked worriedly, as she watched Draken pace around the bowl she was lying in.

"I have a very bad feeling, Covy," Draken replied. "She is in trouble, and I know of it."

"What can we do?" Covin'thra asked, flapping her wings and tucking them tighter to her form. "I mean…what can you do? I will only cause more trouble if I come along."

"But you must," Draken exclaimed. "I cannot leave you here."

_Brot…? _Equinox struggled to say to him. Draken quickly sat on his haunches and listened.

_Sister! _He exclaimed. _Where are you?_

_He tells me little, _she replied weakly. _All I know is that Father should recognize it. _

_Stay strong, Equinox, _Draken told her

_I am scared, _she replied fearfully. _He wants you to come, Brother. Do not come alone! _

- - - - - -

Equinox's cage spun wildly about as Stave growled in anger.

"You have made a foolish decision!" he exclaimed, smashing his fists against the steel. "Conversing with Draken, eh? Let him come. Let all of them come! I will crush everyone who opposes me, and ride off on his back."

**Next one may be the last with Stave (cross your fingers) Sorry that it takes awhile, but I suppose that I will update every two days as opposed to daily. **

**PEACE! **


	60. The End of a Demon's Reign

**9 PAGES OF ACTION, GORE, VIOLENCE, AND DRAMA!!!!! Need I say more? Also, there is a difference between Covin'thra and Equinox that I must point out. Covin'thra is brave and courageous...a go-getter if you will...but Equinox is wise and timid. Equinox fears violence, and, as you will see later here, she gets confronted on it by someone...who? Read it to see!  
**

Chapter 60: The End of a Demon's Reign

"Eragon," Murtagh huffed after landing next to him on Thorn's back. "We flew around all of Ellesmera and came up empty."

_He is not here, _Thorn pointed out. _If he is, he is quite an expert in hiding. _Eragon paced in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back. Saphira had flown to Darat alone, and he did not like that idea. Nevertheless, he had to stay behind in case Murtagh came up with something.

"What did he mean," Eragon thought out loud as he paced. "How will I know where to meet him?"

_Eragon, _Saphira chimed in worriedly. _I see nothing here. Our child has surly vanished. _

"That is it!" Eragon said, snapping his fingers. He turned and pointed to Murtagh and Thorn. "Get as many soldiers as you can and get them over to the cliffs."

"The where?" Murtagh asked. "Brother, what do you mean?"

"There is a canyon just behind Lake Flam," Eragon explained. "I bet my entire life that this demon is waiting for me and Draken there."  
_Are you sure of this? _Thorn asked.

"He was there with us," Eragon pointed out. "He knew that we had conceived Draken in that very spot."

"Even if we do go," Murtagh replied, "how will you fight without a blade? It takes a full day to forge a sword."

"Use this," Angela suddenly stated, startling everyone…including Thorn. Eragon turned around to see Angela behind him holding her deadly staff in her hands. "It is light and sharp. Take care of it and be swift, Eragon." Eragon stepped forward and graciously accepted her final gift. He swung the staff around his body a few times to get a feel for its agility, and then turned to face his brother again.

"You have your orders," Eragon said. "Get them together and prepare for battle. You will strike at noon."

"What about you?" Murtagh asked. Eragon turned to face Angela and smiled.

"I," he said with a soft chuckle, "am going to slay a demon."

- - - - - - - -

"I cannot take this!" Draken roared, as Covin'thra watched worriedly from her bowl.

"Draken, please?" Covin'thra asked. "You are frightening me."

"What does it matter, Covy," Draken shot back. "Equinox is in trouble because of my stubborn behavior. I must…?"

"No," Covin'thra stopped him. "Do not leave me." Draken looked his sister over and was surprised at how large she had gotten. She was still sort of small, but her wings had spread out to a wider length. Her body had stretched out a bit as well, creating a more lengthy appearance. Still, she was not large enough to fight on her own.

"I have no choice," Draken snapped. "If I sit by, our sister will be killed."

"Do not go!" Covin'thra protested, but it was too late. She watched with teary eyes as her brother stormed out of the home.

"I am coming sister," Draken roared. "Stay strong. "

- - - - - - -

"Hmm," Stave thought, as he paced in front of the caged dragonet. She had grown like her sister, but the cage was still too large for her to escape.

"You grow quickly," Stave pointed out, walking over to her cage. "It has only been one night, and you are about the size of a two-month-old. How old are you?"

"I will not tell," Equinox stuttered.

"Fine then," Stave sighed. He reached up and spun the cage again, smashing Equinox into the steel sides.

"I am of four weeks," she yelled out fearfully. "Leave me be!"

"Four weeks?" Stave asked himself. "In a span of two months, you may be as large as your brother, yes?"

"What does that matter?" Equinox asked, still cowering in the far corner of the cage. Stave let out an evil chuckle and slammed his fist on the steel prison that she was locked inside of.

"You have an hour," Stave explained. "If Draken does not show up, you will die."

- - - - - - - - -

_Are you positive? _Saphira asked, as Eragon mounted her. He nodded his head and patted the side of her neck.

"It was where we first conceived Draken," Eragon explained. "Why would he not be there?"

_I trust you, dear, _Saphira sighed. _I just want our child to be safe. _Suddenly, Eragon looked up to see Draken fly by at blinding speed. Without permission from her rider, Saphira leapt up after him and beat her wings frantically to catch up.

_Draken! _Saphira shouted to him. _What are you doing? Where is your sister?_

_I must do this, _he replied simply. _I will not have Equinox or Covin'thra harmed by my destiny. _

_Destiny? _Saphira roared. _This is not your destiny, child! If you go, Stave will force you to serve him. We will become enemies, Draken. You and I will never be considered mother and son. _

_I must do it, _Draken muttered. _If I do not, Equinox will die. I am sorry mother, but it has to be done._

"NO!" Eragon shouted to him. "Son, listen to yourself! Is this the way I taught you to live?"

"Father," Draken shouted back, "you have taught me more than any man…or dragon…could have, but this is my sacrifice to the family. Do not follow, and let me do what needs to be done."

"If you do we will be forced to fight against you," Eragon yelled. "I cannot stand being forced to kill my own son."

"I would rather have me die honorably than my sister be slaughtered!" Draken hollered. "Leave me be!"

"Do you even know where he is?" Eragon asked.

"I feel led to it," Draken admitted. "Equinox told me little, but I have pieced them all together. He is at the cliffs just before Lake Flam."

_He is right, _Saphira said mournfully. _Eragon, you must do something! _

"I will do what I must," Draken replied, banking away from them. "Do not follow me!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Right on time," Stave said, shaking his grey-skinned head. He watched as Draken flew up to the cave from the distance.

"No," Equinox murmured. "He did not…?"

"Oh but he did," Stave replied menacingly. "Your brother is quite the fool. Now I shall regain power yet again!" He continued to watch while Draken flew into the cave, roaring in anger as he touched down.

"Let her go," Draken shouted to the demon.

"You must complete our wager," Stave explained. "Your loyalty, for your sister's life."

"If I do this," Draken asked, circling Stave with his eyes fixed on his crimson red ones. "What will become of me?"

"You will be far more powerful than your parents," Stave said joyously. "No one would be courageous enough to battle you."

"Would I fight against my family?" Draken asked. Stave nodded his head.

"They have to be killed before we can improve," Stave sighed. "They hinder the chance of our rise to power."

"You told me that if I surrendered, my family would be unharmed," Draken growled. "Now you go back on your word?"

"I am a demon, lizard," Stave exclaimed. "Do you honestly expect truth from the master of lies? I will not kill them, so that is true. However, it is you that would do the slaying if you join."

"You are not good at encouraging speeches," Draken hissed. "I know my mother and father very well, demon. If I am to fight them, I will fall faster than the lightning from the sky. You may make me stronger, but nothing could make me powerful enough to defeat my own father…nothing."

"Brother!" Equinox shouted from her cage. Draken looked up and saw her dangling helplessly in her steel prison. "You cannot do this!"

"I must," Draken exclaimed to her. He turned back over to Stave. "I want you to know this, Stave. I only do this for my family. I give my life for hers…and the rest of my family as well. I realize that I am condemned after I pledge loyalty, so may I at least converse on final time with my sister before we…move on?" Stave stepped forward to the cage and pulled out a key from the pocket of his jet-black colored tunic. He unlocked the cage and opened the semi-large door for Equinox to hop out, while Draken padded over to her.

"Sister," Draken said, as she floated to the cavern's floor with her wings. "I want you to listen to me." Equinox whimpered and padded over to brush her forehead on Draken's forearm.

"Do not…?" she struggled to ask, but he cut her off.

"Be brave, sister," Draken explained softly. "Never fear death, but accept it. If you are to die, it is better to fall with pride and courage rather than fear and shame. You may see a side of me that I never wanted to reveal, sister, but know that this was my choice. To save you, I give my loyalty to another. I may never return to the normal life…living in a nice home, watching you and Covy wrestle about in the bowls, or even seeing your or Covin'thra's new hatchlings…I will miss it. Promise me that you do not hate me for my decision."

"Do not do it," Equinox begged with tear-filled eyes. "There is another way. Pick me up, Draken. We can fly now!"

"If I do," Draken sighed, "Stave will only hunt us down again. This…is the only way. I love you sister. It will be Covin'thra and your job to watch after Father and Mother for me. I know not what he has planned, but if they are not protected, they may be killed instead of me. Promise me." Equinox lowered her head and shuddered, placing one of her forearms out to where it looked as if she was bowing to him.

"You have taught me much," Equinox sobbed, "I shall never forget the true brother that I have, no matter how evil you become." Draken nodded his head slowly and turned over to Stave.

"Let her off of the cliffs," Draken told him. "The second she is gone, I shall recite my pledge." Stave grinned and stepped over to Equinox. He scooped her up by her belly and carried her to the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Draken asked. Stave turned to glare at him.

"I," he growled, "am making her leave quicker!" Suddenly, he tossed Equinox forward over the cliffs. She squealed in fear, flapping her wings fiercely to avoid falling, but she was failing miserably at it.

"She cannot fly!" Draken shouted.

"I held up my end!" Stave yelled back, as he watched the small dragonet plummet downward in fearful yips and hollers. "She is off of the cliffs, is she not?" Draken barreled past him and skid to a halt at the edge of the cave, looking down in an attempt to see his sister, but it was not a pleasing sight. Equinox had plowed through the trees below and could be seen spread out in a pool of red blood on the ground below.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Draken roared, spinning around towards him. "I came only to save her life, and you took it!"

"I did not," Stave mocked, "the ground did. Now, can we get on with it? After all, I did hold my own part of the deal."

"No," Draken hollered. "I will not serve the murderer of my brethren. You must kill me too."

"What a pity," Stave said mischievously. "If it will make you feel better, perhaps I shall bring her back from the dead?"

"You have no power to do that," Draken scorned.

"But I do," Stave pointed out. "I am a demon. I have powers that none can imagine. Join me, and I bring her back."

"This time," Draken hissed, "I want to see you heal her before I pledge. That way I know that you are not bluffing."

"So be it," Stave told him. "Stay here." Suddenly, Stave ran off of the cliff and spread out his arms to slow his fall. In an instant, he disappeared. Draken watched with teary eyes as the demon reappeared beside his slain sister. Stave whispered a few words that Draken could not understand, but he figured that they must have been evil because the sun above them lost its light and grew dark. Still, Draken held on to his hopes that his sister was going to be alive again, and continued to watch the demon's work. He could see that the pool of blood around Equinox had condensed back into her body, while Stave had both of his hands around the dragonet's neck, where the wound was located. Minutes went by and still Equinox was dead.

"Give her to me," Stave said lowly. Suddenly, Equinox shuddered in his hands. He let her go instantly, and disappeared once again.

"There," Stave suddenly said behind him. "Now it is your turn." Draken looked down to see Equinox groggily waddle off into the forest below, as if she had just woken up from a nightmare.

_Find mother, _he told her through mental link. _I almost lost you. _"Very well," he told Stave. "What do I say?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"The army is set," Murtagh told Eragon, as they waited impatiently at the foot of the mountain. "Give the word and they all will advance."

"Do it," Eragon snapped. "Stave is mine and Saphira's."

"I would not have it any other way," Murtagh admitted. "I am sorry for Draken's decision. It is a sad loss on our side."

"He did it for his sister," Eragon said proudly. "Do not feel bad until his life must be taken." Eragon sadly turned away from his brother and mounted Saphira, who was lying on her paws, shuddering occasionally.

_He has said it, _Saphira mourned. _A mother must never have to fight against her own son. _

_Can you sense Equinox? _Eragon asked.

_She is in the forest somewhere, _Saphira replied worriedly. _I feel that something has happened to her as well. Eragon, we must go! _Eragon spun the staff that Angela had given him and pointed the tip of it towards the cliffs.

"MOVE!" he roared. Saphira leapt into the air with a mighty roar and was followed closely by Murtagh and Thorn. They all looked down to see over two hundred Elvin soldiers marching through the forest. Eragon looked through the forest as well, scanning for any hazards, but suddenly caught a glimpse of a magenta colored hide moving through the trees.

"Equinox!" Eragon screamed. Saphira looked down as well and quickly dove to scoop up her child. She picked her up tenderly in her forearms and quickly passed the dragonet up to her father.

"Where am I?" Equinox asked, as Eragon cradled her.

"You are safe," Eragon told her. "Where is your brother?"

"He told me to find you," Equinox explained. "That is all I remember."

"Give her here," Murtagh suddenly said beside him. Eragon stroked Equinox's brow and slowly stretched his hands out to pass his child to Murtagh.

"If I do not make it," Eragon said, "take care of them. Covin'thra is at home alone and she may be frightened."  
"I have already sent someone to watch her," Murtagh said with a smile. "Nasuada is watching her."

"I would not trust anyone else during these times," Eragon admitted. "Til death, friend?"

"Til death…brother." Thorn broke away from Saphira and flew down to take Equinox to a safer place while Eragon and Saphira remained on course.

_The forest is quiet, _Saphira pointed out. _Keep an eye out. _As soon as she said that, hundreds of Stave's men converged onto the elves below from the right and left sides. They appeared almost mysteriously, slicing and hacking away at the unprepared soldiers below.

"He knew…again," Eragon sighed, tighting the grip on the staff. "Keep firm, love. We must finish this today." Suddenly, Saphira took a massive hit to her stomach from another dragon…her son.

"Draken!" Eragon screamed. "You didn't!"

"He did," Stave yelled back from astride Draken. "Let the family feud begin!" Eragon watched as Stave summoned a bright green sword forth that was blazing with fire, and grasped it with his right hand.

_No, _Saphira cried. _I must kill my first child? _

_It will not be necessary, _Eragon told her. _He did not choose him as his rider, which means that…? _

_He can still live if Stave dies! _Saphira cheered. _Come on son! Let us see how tough you really are! _Saphira roared and pushed all of her weight forward to propel towards her son. Eragon gripped Saphira's sides with his legs and positioned the sharp end of his twin-scythed staff in preparation to swing it at Stave's neck.

"Your death is at hand," Eragon shouted to him. "Your body has tasted steel several times, but your throat is about to swallow it!"

"Go ahead and try!" came Stave's reply. Saphira crashed into Draken's belly with full force, causing him to bellow in agony. She avoided biting or slashing her claws at him, even though every inch of her body wanted to kill him for his decision. The two dragons remained tangled together as their riders slashed and sliced at each other astride them. Metal could be heard smashing against metal, and sparks flew off in different directions when the edge of the staff collided with Stave's fire-sword.

"You fight like a hatchling," Draken taunted Saphira in a demonic style voice. He craned his neck down and clamped his jaws behind his mother's right ear. He hollered and quickly broke free to plan another attack.

_Do you not recognize me? _Saphira asked him. _I gave birth to you!_

_Stave is my only master now, _Draken thought back. _All who stand in our way…will die. _

"Son!" Eragon called to him. "You bring this on yourself!" Saphira charged again and Eragon lifted up his weapon to strike, bringing it down across his son's own chest. Blood splattered onto Saphira's scaly face as she watched her child be ripped open by Eragon's staff, but Eragon was wise and did not slice it deep enough to end in tragedy, but the wound alone was painful, and Eragon had an idea.

"Master!" Draken called out in pain. "Heal me!"

"No," Stave called out. "Press on, beast! We must win first."

"Do not do what you did before," Draken called out wisely. "Do you wish to lose me just like your last one?"

"Shut…UGH!" Eragon's tactic worked and Stave was too occupied in the conversation with his own dragon to pay attention to the battle around him. Eragon leapt off of Saphira and smashed into him, knocking Stave from his steed. They were only twenty feet from the ground so both dragons knew that they could not reach their riders in time. Eragon hit the dirt hard and rolled to a stop, but Stave had stopped altogether without rolling. Both leapt up to their feet and quickly took to their fighting stances while their dragons waged war above them.

"Your head will look nice in front of my doorstep," Eragon taunted, as he stepped forward to swing his staff at the demon, who easily parried it.

"Enough talk," Stave shouted. "Show me!" Both swung and parried each other's blows, oblivious to the Elvin battle that was raging around them. Soon, every soldier and elf had stopped their fighting to watch Eragon and Stave's duel. They encircled the two enemies and made it so thick that neither one could escape the battle. If Stave had disappeared, he would be seen as a coward in front of his men. Eragon leapt into the air and brought his staff down on Stave's green fiery blade with a sickening clash. Stave merely pushed him off, and placed a firm kick to his stomach. Eragon fell down from the blow, clutching his belly with one hand, and his staff in the other.

"So a mighty rider falls to a kick in the gut?" Stave mocked. He raised his blade up and prepared to thrust it into Eragon's heart. "Taste my fire!" He brought it down with all of his might, but Eragon quickly countered it by slicing his foot with the end of his staff, completely severing it just above the anke. Stave hobbled around in complete shock over what had occurred and finally gathered the strength to asked how.

"Demons are not the only ones who can play tricks!" Eragon shouted, as he kicked himself up to his feet. "Try fighting with one leg!" Suddenly, Stave snickered and shook his head. In one instant, his severed foot reattached itself to the rest of his body, as if it just slid into place perfectly.

"Come on, Eragon," Stave mocked. "I know that you can do better." Eragon roared in anger and swung wildly for Stave's face, but it was blocked easily. He then pushed the staff outward with his other hand in an attempt to slice Stave with the back end, but that too was blocked by Stave's free hand, who caught it and pushed it back.

"I tire of this," Eragon muttered. "I will defeat you…?"

"It is impossible!" Stave shouted back. "I am far too powerful to fall. Once I kill you, I will listen for Saphira's bellows in the sky. When you both are dead, I will attack your children and make sure that Draken is all that remains of the dragon race!"

"NO!" Eragon roared, lunging at him yet again. He fought with sheer fury, tossing the ends of the staff to and fro in order to take the demon's head, but all of his attacks were parried. Suddenly, Eragon dropped one of his hands off of his staff and wrapped it around Staves' neck, tightening his grip to choke him. Stave placed his free hand over Eragon's and struggled to break free, but Eragon was determined. With one quick jab, Eragon forced the tip of the scythe-like blade into Stave's chest, twisting it mercilessly.

"Let's see you disappear again," Eragon whispered to him. "Do it!" Stave looked around at his men that were surrounding him and Eragon. All of the followers had a look of disbelieve on their faces; they expected that a demon could never be defeated. Before Stave could speak, Eragon withdrew the blade and removed his hand from the demon's neck. With another mighty swing, Eragon brought the blade up and through Stave's neck, slicing from one side to the next Stave stood in shock as blood began pouring from the wound, but Eragon was not finished yet. He turned around with the staff and swung even harder, completely beheading him. Blood splattered all over Eragon and the soldiers around him as Stave's head bounced around on the ground below, while his body still stood upright. It took a few seconds before Stave's body crumpled to the ground, but when it did, Eragon knew that it was all over. He had won.

- - - - - - -

_Draken! _Saphira shouted, as she quickly rolled to avoid being torched by the fire he was breathing. _Stop that! I am your mother!_

_You are nothing but a hindrance, _Draken thought back to her. _After I kill you, nothing will stop us! _He roared and blew out another hot jet of flame, which Saphira narrowly avoided.

_You are under his spell, child! _Saphira tried to explain. _Do not force me to kill you!_

_You cannot kill me! _Draken replied. _I am invincible! My master has told me so. _Suddenly, Draken looked down at the battlefield to see his headless rider lying on the ground with the elves gathered around him.

_Looks like he was not as strong as he predicted, _Saphira taunted, as she saw Stave's bloody torso. Draken suddenly began flying in a dazed manner, before completely collapsing. He fell almost two hundred feet, crashing down into the forest. Saphira watched her son plow into the trees, but she was not worried. She knew that Draken was strong and a fall of only two hundred feet is not deadly to a dragon so large. Nonetheless, the spell had been broken, and Draken was normal again, hopefully.

_You did it, _Saphira told Eragon. _Stave is gone for good._

_What of Draken? _Eragon asked her. _Is he…?_

_No, _she replied with a chuckle. _He is unconscious after knocking down a few trees. He passed out after he saw Stave._

_Good, _Eragon said. _He should be free of that spell. It was foolish of him, but he did save Equinox. _

_Yes, _Saphira replied, diving down towards her husband. _We all can have our foolish moments. Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_Take Stave's body, _Saphira muttered, _and burn it. _

- - - - - -

"Mother?" Covin'thra asked as the door of her home flung open. In walked Nasuada.

"Sorry," Nasuada said humbly. "I am here to watch you until they return."

"Okay," Covin'thra replied. "I have been alone for quite sometime, may I be allowed to stretch outside?"

"As long as you stay close," Nasuada told her. Suddenly, the door behind her was knocked down, and three of Stave's followers marched inside. Covin'thra growled and leapt out from her bowl.

"Who is first?"

**Little sly humor there to keep things moving, but STAVE IS FINALLY GONE! YEAH! Well, did he suffer enough…humiliation, mutilation, abomination…for what he had done to Eragon and Saphira? God I hope so lol. As you can tell by the cliffhanger, this is not ending. NO U.S. Decision! Instead, I will link it to the dragon heart idea, but I just have to figure out how :) It is really fun to keep this going, and my writing skills have improved even more thanks to this! I am thinking…because I have a few that want to see a modern day ExS story…that I will do another one, a spinoff of this should I say, based in modern times, but time alone will tell. Important thing: It will not be on this story lol! Till next chapter!**

**PEACE! **


	61. Reconstruction

**So sorry that it keeps taking longer and longer to update. Read and review. Also…I have yet another poll that I am conjuring up to increase the likableness of this story. Enjoy**

Chapter 61: Reconstruction

The three men surrounded the silver dragonet, sneering and cracking their knuckles as they circled around her.

"Are you mad?" Nasuada asked Covin'thra, who was growling at the three soldiers. "Run!"

"My brother never did," Covin'thra hissed. "I will fight like he does."

"But he is almost four times larger than you!" Nasuada replied. She was quickly stifled by a strict backhand slap from one of the intruders.

"You will pay for that one," Covin'thra growled. Suddenly, she opened up her maw and attempted to roar. To her surprise, her gentle chirp had vanished and was replaced with a deep, fearful screech. The three soldiers hopped back, shocked at the sound of the little dragon's voice. It was not long before all three converged on her. Instead of panicking, Covin'thra quickly began chomping off bits of flesh from the soldiers with her teeth, ripping them off and spitting them out on the floor. Because of her size, she was unable to attack the men's most vital areas, but missing flesh at the ankle region was painful enough.

"I have not even begun to use my claws yet," Covin'thra mocked. "Do you still wish to continue?"

"She must be the daughter of a demon," on of the men whispered to the leader. "Stave told us that they do not attack." Suddenly, the S marks on their foreheads vanished. The three men looked at each other briefly and then collapsed on the ground.

"Wow," Nasuada said breathlessly. "I am surprised at your battle tactics."

"You can thank my brother."

- - - - - - -

"Well," Murtagh said with a satisfied chuckle as he, Eragon, and Saphira gathered around the headless body of their once known enemy. "Now that he is gone, what else is there to do?"

"Be free," Eragon muttered, as he softly kicked Stave's head away. They watched as it rolled down the hill, crashing against the rocks on the ground as it tumbled. Saphira padded up closer to her husband and placed her head on his shoulder as Murtagh began walking away towards Thorn.

_You have protected us…again, _she told him. _I thank you dearly, love._

_It is my job to protect this family, _Eragon replied, stroking her brow with his marked palm. _You know there is no need to thank me for this. After all, you helped too. _

_How so? _Saphira asked, widening her eyes slightly. Eragon smiled and took his hand away from her brow.

"Wounding our child hurt," Eragon explained out loud, "but it opened up a new opportunity for me to strike."

_That is right,_ Saphira sighed. _Stave showed no affection to his previous dragon. You were able to strike before his wound worsened. _

"Speaking of whom," Eragon mentioned, turning his head towards the forest. "Where is our child?"

"I am here," Draken suddenly said behind them. Eragon turned around quickly to see his child limping over towards him. His chest was bloody from Eragon's attack and the scales of his underbelly were ripped and torn. His front leg appeared to be broken and his hind leg was scratched with a large branch from an oak tree sticking out of his wound.

_I am sorry, son, _Eragon told him, as he stepped forward towards his wounded son. _What you did was very brave._

"Where is she?" Draken asked worriedly. Eragon knew that he was referring to Equinox and smiled at his son's concern for his sister.

_She is safe, _he replied. _She was handed over to Ebath and Royan shortly after you lost consciousness. They were in the fight as well. _

"Mother," Draken said, turning to face her. "I have news that you and Father need to know. Equinox was killed."

"What?" Eragon asked with a look of disbelief plastered across his face. Saphira was dumbstruck as well.

"Stave tossed her down from the cliffs," Draken explained. "I saw her body, Father, and I never want to see a sight like that again. She was gone."

_But Equinox is alive, _Saphira replied worriedly. _We scooped her up in the forest and Eragon cradled her in his arms. _

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Draken muttered, as he slid down to his paws slowly to avoid damaging his already sore limbs. "Father, Stave saved her."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked. "He wanted nothing to do with our family. Why would he waste his time to help?"

"She was already dead," Draken said back, snorting as he spoke. "He told me that he had the power to ressurect her. I made the trade then: he brought her back and I pledged loyalty to him. It was foolish, but if I had not, Equinox would still be lying still on the ground." Eragon and Saphira stood in complete shock over what their wounded son had told them. Their enemy revived their daughter…and received Draken in return.

_Son, _Saphira struggled to say. _You sacrificed yourself for your sister? You knew that your allegiance would have led to your downfall, correct? _

"I knew," Draken admitted. "The reason I had this knowledge was because I am not as good of a fighter as you or Father. No matter how powerful Stave claimed that he could have made me, I still would have been defeated by you two."

"You went to the gallows for Equinox," Eragon said, placing his marked palm on his broken limb. "We are glad that we did not lose you to him."

"As am I," Draken replied. He flinched as Eragon lifted up his broken forearm. Eragon chanted the two familiar words and began piecing together the shattered bone. As he moved about his son's body healing wounds, Saphira gazed into her son's eyes. There was something there that just broke her heart.

_His eyes look so sad, _she told Eragon. _I can feel his shame, love. We must comfort him on this._

_How? _Eragon replied.

"I betrayed you, Mother," Draken whimpered. "Instead of thinking logically, I rushed in and got myself in this issue. This…is all…my fault."

_No, _Saphira cooed to her child, as if he were still a small hatchling. _You did what was needed. It was hard fighting against my own youngling, but it was an ultimate sacrifice and it was one that you willingly made. This is no one's fault but Stave's. _

"It is not the point," Draken snapped. "I was raised in the nest to show respect and honor to my family, but I ended up disgracing our names by fighting with that wretched demon astride my backside!"

"Draken," Eragon attempted to sooth him. "Mother is right. This was something that was just. There was no disgrace involved, son. You traded places to save your sister…and that is very honorable, is it not?" He stopped talking to finish healing the rest of his son's injuries. "Son, what you did was very stupid, but it was also quite noble. Looking back over it, I see no other way that it could have been resolved. I suggest that we drop this entire issue and just celebrate the fact that we are all together again."

_Well said, _Saphira replied, padding forward to rub her scaled muzzle against Eragon's soft fleshy skin. She did it gently to avoid cutting him with the spikes beside her chin.

"What a nice family moment," Murtagh suddenly chimed in above them. Eragon looked up to see Thorn flapping his wings in a hover with Murtagh mounted on his back. "I suppose it can wait until we get home? Have you forgotten that Covin'thra has been alone all of this time?" Eragon turned to Draken, who was climbing up quickly to his feet.

"No," Eragon chuckled. "A nice bed sounds lovely right now, anyways."

- - - - - - -

"What happened?" Covin'thra asked worriedly, as she cautiously padded over to inspect the unconscious men. She sniffed one of them and flinched when the man groaned.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked. Covin'thra inched closer to the man, glaring at his hands to make sure that he did not attempt to harm her. As she drew closer, a strange feeling of peace settled in her chest.

"This is strange," Covin'thra said to Nasuada. "Come here. Do you feel it too?" Nasuada carefully approached the silver dragonet and quickly placed her right hand over her heart as she stopped.

"It is…peaceful," she said, kneeling down beside the former soldier. "I have never felt anything like it before."

"Me either," Covin'thra admitted. "Do you suppose that these men are no longer threats?"

"I still would not trust them," Nasuada warned. "This feeling is still very awkward." Suddenly, the air was filled with the loud thumps of Covin'thra's returning family. She quickly rushed outside with Nasuada following close behind her.

"Mother!" she called out as Saphira touched down with Eragon astride her. Draken landed next to her, and Murtagh touched down with Thorn behind them. Eragon hopped off and ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed happily. "You have grown plenty in just one day. Soon, you will be as large as Draken."

"She is already as brave," Nasuada stepped in. She walked over to Murtagh and placed her hand on his cheek. The family of dragons watched for the first time as Nasuada pressed her soft lips to Murtagh's in a long passionate kiss.

"Glad to see you made it back," she told him. Murtagh smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I always will," he chuckled out. Nasuada turned to face Eragon again and walked towards him.

"Covin'thra attacked three of Stave's men," she explained. "I was shocked at how well she was defending us too. Before things got out of hand, all three of the soldiers collapsed."

"It was the same on the battlefield," Eragon pointed out with a smile. "Stave is finally dead."

"He is gone?" Nasuada asked. "Thank the heavens!"

"No," Eragon laughed. "Thank Angela. She supplied me with the weapon to kill him. On the flight here we saw her again, so I returned it."

_I hope what she told us never comes true, _Saphira whimpered to him. Eragon sighed and attempted to ignore it, but his heart was heavy in the issue as well.

_I pray that we stay like this forever, love, _Eragon told her. _It will never end…at least I hope. _

"If you excuse us," Eragon said politely. "My wife and I are very hungry and we also wish to see our daughter Equinox. Has she arrived yet?"

"No she has not," Nasuada replied. "No one but Stave's men has been here."

**Okay poll time!**

**1). To increase the bloodline a bit, I would like to add in a "secretive" wild female dragon and have some good romance scenes between Draken and her. Can you imagine the shock he would have of finding out that he was not the first wild dragon, but one of two? Lol. Also, I have a name planned out from an individual who gave it earlier…Lunalese. Whoever it is, you know :) **

**2). I need a new villain or some other difficult plot to obtain here. My idea so far is have Nasuada gain the throne and hire Eragon and Murtagh to be "mounted patrol officers" to keep the peace between the cities. What do you think? **

**I think that covers it.**

**PEACE! **


	62. An Unexpected Visitation

**Major Dragon Fluff here…and also a lot of humor involving Royan and his father. Any teen who has gone on a road trip with his or her old man will know the feeling they are about to encounter lol! Also, by reading this you will see the answers to the polls that I have taken. Thank you all. Let's keep it running, shall we? Also, to let those readers know (especially those without email addresses or those who "forget" to sign them in), I have a few things to answer.**

**1). In my opinion at least, I feel that dragons only go as far in the bloodline as brother, sister, father, and mother. Cousins don't exist. It avoids the nasty issue. **

**2). I do plan on a human child in the later chapters, and HONIA only works on Eragon and his wife...because they were the ones that drank the potion. For Annie, that was a good question. **

**3). Equinox may be waiting for a while for her mate...she is not quite old enough, but Covin'thra and she will be proud mothers in time. **

**Hope all is answered. If any other questions zip over a review and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS!! How can I get back to you otherwise? lol  
**

Chapter 62: An Unexpected Visitation

"Are you sure that you know where we are?" Ebath asked his son. Equinox was padding cautiously behind them.

"It should have been a straight shot," Royan replied harshly. "I never veered off course."

"Well you did something," Ebath hissed. "It is getting late and we are miles from home. Now let us see here: We crossed the Ninor River around thirty minutes ago correct?"

"Yes," Royan replied.

"Well," Ebath stated, "at this point we should see Lake Isentar, yes?"

"What is your point, Father?" Royan asked, as he turned back to check on the young dragonet behind him. Ebath looked around and suddenly tossed his sword down on the hard packed dirt.  
"WHERE IS THE LAKE?" he roared. "I swear, I have a sheep for a son! You have no sense in direction!" Equinox couldn't help but chuckle at Ebath's comment, but quickly stifled it. Suddenly, a large body of water came into view.

"There it is," Royan pointed out. "I told you…?"

"That is the Anora River!" Ebath shouted. "We have completely spun around!"

"Parden me," Equinox asked. "May we stop for a drink? It is not far." Ebath groaned and comically slapped his son on the back of his head before heading of towards the water with the dragonet leading the way this time.

- - - - - - - -

"I am worried," Eragon told Draken. "They are elves. Do elves ever arrive late?"

"I know not," Draken replied worriedly. "Do you wish for me to search for them?"

"Give them a little more time," Eragon stated. "Saphira is trying to cook supper…perhaps if all does not go well, our home will be lit bright enough to lead them back."

"Should you be in there to help?" Draken asked. "I really do not want to sleep in the cold tonight while our home crumbles in ashes."

- - - - - -

"Water!" Equinox chirped cheerfully, as she dove into the cool stream. Ebath and Royan followed her in to refresh themselves before beginning the journey. They watched Equinox dive down into the river to further clean off her dirty scales.

"Come on," Ebath called to her. "Time to go!" Suddenly, a strange voice broke through their minds.

_A youngling? _The voice asked intently with a heavenly feminine voice. Ebath and Royan looked at each other in disbelief but then focused their attention back on the magenta dragonet.

"Let us go!" Ebath called to Equinox, who was slurping up some more water. Royan waded closer to her and picked her up by her neck, startling her. She squealed and kicked in the water, making it appear as if she was in danger.

_Let her go, _the voice came back.

_Who are you? _Ebath cautiously asked, scanning the mountainous terrain for any hostility. There came no answer.

"I smell something," Equinox whispered to Royan. "It seems familiar."

"What is it?" Royan asked. Suddenly, there was a large splash in front of him that knocked him down into the water and caused him to release Equinox in the process. Ebath stood in shock while his son stammered up to his feet.

"What in the name of…?" Royan attempted to swear but stopped talking at the sight in front of him.

_I warned you._

- - - - - -

"That is it," Draken sighed. "Father, keep dinner warm. I will go and fetch our friends."

"It is getting dark son," Eragon told him. "Be careful."

"I always do," Draken snickered, as he lifted off into the darkening sky. Eragon shook his head and walked back inside his home to see Saphira holding up a large tray with perfectly cooked deer lying on it.

"I did it," she said proudly, as she gently set the tray onto the wooden table in the kitchen. Eragon walked up to her and pressed his lips lovingly against her own.

"I never doubted you," he whispered to her. "Save a few pieces for our son. He has gone off to find our wandering friends…and our daughter."

- - - - - -

"Another dragon?" Equinox gasped, as she kicked her paws to float above the water. Ebath and Royan were still stunned. In front of them was a large dragon, just a month younger than Draken. Her scales were bright yellow and her eyes were ruby red. The dragon was young, but her eyes showed a great amount of wisdom.

_Is there a problem? _She asked the elves. Both shook their heads.

"Forgive our staring," Ebath replied. "We thought that the last dragons were Thorn and Saphira."

_Who? _The dragon asked, cocking her head. _This is not the point I am trying to make. Why must you try to take this hatchling away? _

"She has been placed under our care," Royan stuttered. "Her father is the rider Eragon."

_I am familiar with riders, _the dragon muttered, _but how can this be the offspring of a…human? _

_It is a difficult manner to discuss, _Ebath explained mentally. _If you join us, we shall have him explain it…?_

_No, _the yellow dragon snapped. _I have remained hidden from humans ever since I broke free of my shell. I have witnessed many things and humans cannot be trusted. _

"How can you stay hidden?" Royan asked, obviously confused. "Furthermore, how did you hatch in the first place? Galbatorix destroyed all of those, did he not?"

_If he did, _the dragon responded, _would I standing here now? _Both elves stammered and fell over their own tongues at the dragon's sly comment. Equinox cautiously swam forward at her and sniffed at her forearm.

"Who are you?" Equinox asked nervously. The yellow dragon brought her head down low and inspected Equinox with one large eye fixed on her.

_You speak…human? _The dragon asked in an amused tone. _Well, I suppose that I have not seen everything. I will tell you everything you wish to know, but first, I would like to know what a child like yourself is doing away from your parents? You barely look old enough to fly, let alone walk beside two ridiculous elves that cannot walk a straight line. My, they are almost as bad as Dwarves, are they not? _

"Excuse me," Ebath stepped in. "For being so young, how do you know of us…and the dwarves?" The dragon sighed and lifted her head up towards the Spine Mountains.

_I, _she began, _have been hiding in those mountains since the beginning of my existence. Because of the recent wars, I have never traveled farther than the river. When I visit the water, I listen in on conversations between the villagers in the nearby towns. How else am I expected to gain knowledge when I am forced to be cooped up in these blasted hills?_ The elves looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It still puzzles me," Royan muttered. "Galbatorix has been dead for quite some time. Why did you still choose to remain in hiding?"

_A dragoness like myself has her reasons, _she replied.

"If you are trying to remain concealed, you have failed," Ebath pointed out. "Why did you get involved in our affairs?"

_To be honest, _she replied with her head raised in thought. _I had thought for quite a while that I was the only wild dragon. I saw a sapphire one fly by a few months back and there was a black male riding alongside her. It was strange, but I could feel that their bond was stronger than just mates. I suppose that I made the error of believing that this little one was in danger and decided to come to her rescue. _

"It was noble of you," Royan replied. The yellow dragoness bowed her head at the kind compliment.

_Thank you, _she replied. _You should take her home. It is getting dark and hatchlings should be in their nests long before this time. _

"You sound as if you are a mother yourself," Ebath muttered.

_I wanted to be one, _she replied. _I suppose that fate had different plans for me._

"Not quite, friend," Royan said with a smile. "There is a fine young male dragon who is just older than you. Perhaps not all hope is lost?"

_Perhaps, _she sighed._ Oh where are my manners! I am Lunalese and I also apologize for my actions against you._

"No need for apologies," Ebath replied, watching Equinox look up at the beautiful scaled dragon in front of her. "I am Ebath and the elf next to me is my son, Royan. The little one in front of you is Equinox, daughter of Saphira and Eragon."

_Equinox? _Lunalese asked with wonder bright in her ruby eyes. _What a lovely name, little one. _Equinox let out a soft chirp and turned to face Ebath.

"Can we get out of the water now?"

- - - - -- - - -

"Where are they?" Draken asked, as he flew out of the forest towards the Spine. "I hope that they are alright." It was dark and Draken could only see by the light of the stars above him. Suddenly, he caught a strange, yet familiar scent. It was odd, but Draken found himself bound to it. He followed the strange odor until he stopped just at the Anon River.

"What is that?" he whispered, sniffing about to find the scent's source. It was not long before he discovered a small campfire just at the bank of the river.

"Brother!" Equinox suddenly called. He watched as she climbed up to her paws and rushed to greet him. "There is someone that you must meet!"

"What is this about?" Draken asked, following his sister, who was padding joyfully back to the campsite. "Where have you been?"

"I have been safe," she replied. "Ebath and Royan are next to the fire." He caught another strong scent, but he just could not figure from where. Still, he trusted his sister and padded towards the fire.

"Hello Draken," Royan said. "Welcome!"

"My father sends you to deliver her home and you go off on a camping trip?" Draken asked harshly. "My family is worried sick."

"Stone head here got us lost," Ebath muttered, pointing to his son. "Come! Take a seat next to us."

"I would rather get my sister home," Draken replied. Suddenly, Equinox took off into the brush shouting something that sounding like "He's here!" Draken shook his head and cautiously padded over to his Elvin friends.

"How did you two get lost?" Draken asked, as he sat on his haunches beside them.

"It actually is quite a coincidence that we did," Royan replied. "We found someone that you may want to meet."

"What are you talking about?" Draken asked, growling. Ebath stood to his feet and placed his hand to cup his mouth.

"It is okay, Lunalese," he called. "He is a friend."

"Luna…?" Draken asked, but was cut off as the beautiful dragoness emerged shyly from the underbrush. She was just a few inches shorter than him, but her yellow colored hide seemed to glimmer brightly in the moonlight, along with her gorgeous ruby red eyes. He followed the shape of her slender form from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail. On her end was Equinox, who had chomped down on her tip to catch a lift back.

_He…hello, _Lunalese said shyly. She lifted up her tail towards him and looked briefly at Equinox, who was dangling comically on the end of it. _I believe that this one belongs to you? _

"Yes," Draken said, stepping in closer to have a better look at the dragoness. "My sister is quite a surprising dragon. You should see her other sibling, Covin'thra." He looked up into her eyes and showed his teeth. "Where did you come from?"

_An egg…much like yourself, _Lunalese said with a hint of nervous laughter. _Perhaps you should re-word your questions? _Equinox let go of Lunalese's tail and plopped down on the ground with a muffled thump, causing the yellow dragon to turn her gaze away from Draken and to the younger dragonet.

"Thank you," Equinox said, bowing her body humbly. Lunalese looked back over to Draken and cocked her head.

"I…er…taught her that," Draken stumbled on his words. "Respect is highly honored in our household."

_As I can see, _Lunalese replied smugly. _Well, it does make her rather cute. You must have very good parents…eh…?_

"Draken," he replied quickly. Lunalese padded closer to where they were almost snout-to-snout.

_It is my pleasure to meet you, Draken, _she replied nervously. _Your friends told little of you, but I have learned bits and pieces. _

"I hope of good things," Draken laughed out shyly. "I was a rather 'eventful' hatchling."

_They have not told me that, _Lunalese chuckled.

"Draken," Ebath called to him. "It is time for us to head back. Your mother will not be happy if we stay here the entire night." Draken turned to Lunalese and growled softly.

"Would you care to join us?" he asked, darting his eyes away from hers to avoid her piecing gaze.

_I really should not, _she replied, deep in thought. _If I am discovered, trouble may follow me. _

"I will protect you," Draken shot out cunningly. "If you do not want to go, it is fine…?"

_I want to, _Lunalese replied, _but I am rather frightened. I have suffered for several months away from human contact. _

"How did they discover you?" Draken asked, tossing his head back towards Ebath. She snorted and shook her head.

_I had a misunderstanding, _she sighed.

"You two go on," Royan said, waving them off. "We will take Equinox back…now that we finally know the correct way there."

_Care for a little walk? _Draken asked mentally, tucking his wings in tighter to his sides. She mimicked his move.

_Sounds lovely, _she replied. _A nice talk will do well for a dragoness like me._ Draken sighed and padded away with Lunalese following at his right side.

_So what have you done while you were alone? _Draken asked, obviously concerned. She let out a soft choppy growl.

_Well, _she said, as she padded beside them. _I quickly learned that rocks do not talk back to you. _They both chuckled at the odd joke, but Lunalese went on. _Over the months, I made friends with other predators. We had pacts to where I would hunt for them and they could have what I left over. They are simple creatures, unlike us dragons, but a partner who talks back is better than a silent stone if you ask me. _

_How did you come about? _Draken continued to ask. _Is that re-worded enough?_

_I suppose so, _she chuckled. _I do not know much of my past, but I do know how difficult it is to take care of yourself without a mother or father. I do remember being dropped when I was in my egg, and there were also the sounds of galloping horses as well. _

_You are wise for someone so…?_

_Primitive? _Lunalese asked, as if it hurt her. _I know. I only learned what those odd creatures were called just a month ago. _

_Well I was not going to call you primitive, _Draken said with a sly grin.

_Well then, _she sighed. _I am waiting to hear what you were expecting to call me. _

_Blast! _Draken suddenly shouted. _You made me forget. _Lunalese gently brushed her muzzle against his cheek and leaned back to shake her head at him.

_What was that for? _Draken asked intently. _What did I do? _

_It is just a formal greeting, Draken, _Lunalese replied. _Do not worry about forgetting it. _

_Then I shall forget about my forgetfulness, _Draken said jokingly. She let out a choppy growl and padded forward again. _Ever since birth, I thought that I was the only wild dragon, _Draken said. _Now, you have just turned everything around on me._

_My apologies, _she said, walking slower to enjoy the talks between them. _I did not mean to…? _

"It is not your fault," he said out loud. "I will get over it." Lunalese laughed again and stopped in her tracks, making Draken stop alongside her. "What is it?"

_Nothing, _she sighed. _I just have been forced to be so quiet over the months. It is good to have someone else to converse with. _

_It is, _Draken admitted. _It still puzzles me on how you could stay hidden so long and not be discovered._

_The Spine is a large mountain, _Lunalese replied kindly. _I could have remained there for years. _

_I am glad that you chose a different path, _Draken murmured. _I apologize, what is your name? _

_Did they not tell you earlier? _Lunalese asked humorously, _or were you focused on other things? _

_What do you mean? _Draken snapped. Lunalese shook her head again and let out another choppy growl.

_I suppose that will come in time, _she mentioned, spreading her wings. _Come my friend. Take me to your nest. _

_Nest? _Draken asked. _I have no nest, but I do have a home._

_I can tell that you have been raised by humans, _Lunalese laughed. _No matter, it makes you more interesting. _She sighed and looked to the East. _I feel that we should first make sure that your friends are not five thousand leagues in the wrong direction. _

_Sounds like a good idea, _Draken admitted. _So…what is a nest? _

- - - - - - - - - -

"Dear," Eragon said to Saphira. "Where is my hairbrush?" He had just hopped out of the bathtub and was searching frantically for something to straighten out his wild locks.

_It should be on our dresser, _she replied to him. Saphira was down in the bowls in dragon form keeping Covin'thra company. _Did you find it? _

_No, _he called back. _No matter. _He slipped on a fresh tunic and headed down the stairs to lie next to his wife and child. He crawled into the last bowl and placed a soft kiss on Saphira's scaly forehead.

_It is odd that our daughter be missing and we not worry as much, _Saphira sighed. _I suppose it must deal with the fact that our enemy is finally gone. _

"I suppose," Eragon agreed, as he gently pushed Covin'thra away to lay against Saphira's warm stomach. "I have a feeling that they should be home soon." As if on cue, the familiar sounds of wings beating against the air filled the night sky outside. "Told you." Eragon stretched against Saphira and stood up to head out the door. He stopped and saw two dragons flying towards his home, one of whom had Equinox in its mouth. Both dragons also had riders on them, but they looked familiar and could be heard squabbling from almost a mile away.

_Thorn should be with Murtagh right now, _Eragon thought to himself. He contacted Saphira soon afterwards. _Can you come out here, darling?_

_On my way, _she replied. _I was just getting comfortable too. _She padded outside, followed closely by Covin'thra, but both stopped in their tracks as they saw Draken touch down with a bright yellow dragon landing beside him. Both dragons had riders on their backs and they still refused to stop fighting.

"How could you get us lost…again?" one rider shouted to the other. Upon a further glimpse, Eragon realized that the two riders were the elves that he trusted to watch over Equinox. Draken padded forward with Equinox resting in his mouth, while the other dragon timidly approached behind her.

_Draken, _Saphira asked, dumbfounded. _Who is this? _

"It is a friend, Mother," Draken replied, dropping Equinox down so she could rush to her sister. The yellow dragon moved over beside Draken and humbly bowed her head.

_Greetings, _she told Saphira. _I am Lunalese, guardian of the Spine Mountains. _

_I am Saphira, _Saphira replied in kind. _I am the protector of Alageasia, and the wife of Eragon Shadeslayer...him." _She slowly tossed her head over towards Eragon and let out a choppy growl, while Lunalese snorted and shot her head back at the odd mix of species.

_Pardon my asking, _Lunalese asked, _but how can a human and a dragon mate? _

_It is a very long story, _Eragon butted in. _All that can wait. Come in, we have much to converse about! _Draken turned to face Lunalese and motioned for her to head into the home, in which she obeyed.

As she entered the home, her jaw fell open in sheer wonder.

_This is how humans live? _She asked.

_Not quite, _Saphira replied._ This is how dragons would live when they are in human form._

_Come again? _Lunalese asked, sniffing the three bowls in the middle of the floor. For some odd reason, she was able to tell which one was Draken's because of the scent that he had left behind. It did not smell wretched or foul, but rather pleasant.

"You can lay in there if you wish," Draken told her kindly. "It is padded unlike the beds that you have slept on that were made of rocks and dirt." Lunalese sniffed at his bed once again and cautiously crawled inside of it. She spun around inside of the bowl for a few moments and then slowly sunk down into it.

_Oh my, _she sighed. _This is heavenly. I am surprised that you can even wake up after sleeping in this._

"I have my moments," Draken replied cunningly. He padded over to the bowl next to hers and crawled inside it. Saphira took to hers and allowed Equinox and Covin'thra to crawl in as well as her husband.

"So I suppose I should explain ourselves," Eragon laughed out. "If I do this, you must explain how you came to existence."

_From an egg, _Lunalese replied, showing her teeth. Eragon and Saphira chuckled softly.

"Very well," Eragon said. "The reason we were able to start a family was because of a wonderful spell caster. She discovered a way to make Saphira and me change beings from human to dragon. The only bad side…if you want to call it that…is the fact that our younglings can converse openly."

_I do recognize your colors, _Lunalese said to Saphira. _Eragon, you would not happen to be a black dragon would you? _

"I am," Eragon replied.

_I have seen you two a few times, _Lunalese exclaimed. _Is it not interesting how fate brings us together? I suppose that it is my turn. _

"Story time," Equinox whispered to Covin'thra, who snickered at her comment.

_I do not know who my mother and father are, _Lunalese explained, _but I do remember being dropped and horses…I remember their loud hooves clicking by. I am about six months old, and all six months have been spent in the Spine Mountains._

"Draken is seven months old," Eragon pointed out. "You must have hatched just after he did."

_Yes, _Lunalese replied. _For the longest time I feared that I would never find a member of the opposite sex to converse with, or anyone from my species for that matter, but your son came along and is very kind._

_That is how we raised him, _Saphira said with a faint smirk across her scaled face.

_You also have a very sweet hatchling, _Lunalese pointed out. _I must know. How did you create such lovely names for them?_

_Actually, _Eragon said mentally. _Draken picked them out. _Lunalese suddenly turned her gaze over to him.

_Really? _She asked with her ruby eyes shinning. Draken shyly nodded his head. _That is going to come in handy._

**YEAH CHAPTER 62! Well, did I bring the new character in well? Let me know what you think, ok? **

**PEACE! **


	63. What Lurks in the Spine

**Okay, I have a lot of explaining to do. First off, this is going to take a lot longer to get updated because I have just scored a recording contract with a new band I am in. (CAN'T GIVE OUT DETAILS YET) but we are expected to spend a few months in the studio to push out the CD, and I may only get to come home on Saturdays. There is still a lot more left of this story…and there is a part here that I must give credit to Evilspower for, and that is the character that will be coming into play soon. Just remember that the Spine was seen as a very magical and powerful place in the books, and you will truly love it. Sorry that it is going to take longer, but this is a massive opportunity that I have to take!**

Chapter 63: What Lurks in the Spine

Morning came all too quickly for Lunalese. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes refused to stay closed. She groaned and finally kept them open, letting the soft sunlight pierce through. Lunalese slowly lifted her head up to discover that everyone else was still fast asleep. Saphira was curled up around her husband, with their two daughters lying next to Eragon with their heads resting on his abdomen.

_I want that, _she thought to herself. Lunalese then craned her neck over towards Draken, and literally had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing and waking him and the younglings up from their peaceful slumber. The young male dragon was also curled up, but his mouth was agape and his tongue was limply hanging out of it. She could tell that he was dreaming by the frequent kicking of his hind legs. As silently as a dragon could, she crept up to her paws and stretched.

_Back to the forest, _she sighed, shaking her head. She looked back down at the bed that she had slept in and sighed again. Draken was right: that bowl was far more comfortable than dirt and rocks. She wanted to thank Saphira and Eragon for their hospitality, but they were still asleep and it would be very rude to disturb them.

"Where are you going?" Draken suddenly whispered. She turned to see that he had woken up. His tongue was quite numb and he was attempting to wake it up by flicking it against his teeth.

_I must go, _Lunalese told him. _I need to return to the mountains._

"Why?" Draken continued, as he opened his mouth up to let out a massive yawn.

_I must do certain tasks for my companions there, _she explained to him. _I have pacts that I must keep. _

"Do you need any help?" Draken asked, climbing to his feet as well. "Perhaps we can get done quickly and you can return here."

_You are very kind, Draken, _Lunalese admitted, _but I fear that I may not return here. Fate has dropped me in the mountains, and there is where I must stay._

"That is no place for a beautiful female like yourself to reside in," Draken said quietly. "You are quite welcome to stay here…or at least come in to rest during the night."

_It is not your decision to tell me if I am wanted, _Luanlese pointed out. _That is your father's. _

"I am aware," Draken sighed. "Will I ever see you again?"

_In time, _Lunalese said softly. _Perhaps fate will bring us together again? _

"I do not want you to go," Draken mentioned. "Please, allow me to aid in your 'pacts' with these other creatures."

_Why so interested? _Lunalese said with a soft chuckle. Draken tossed his head towards the door as a motion for them to go outside. She led the way out.

"Lunalese," Draken explained, "for several months all I have had as a companion was Thorn. My sisters are dragons as well but…?"

_You are looking for a friend outside of your kin? _Lunalese asked. _Very well. You have helped me, so I shall help you. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I shall return as swiftly as I can after my chores in the forest are completed. If you can, Draken, thank you parents for hosting me last night…and can you also tell your mother that I would like to discuss something with her._

"What would that be?" Draken asked, trying hard to avoid being too nosy.

_It is personal, _Lunalese replied. _I must go, Draken. It was a pleasure spending the night in your presence. Before I leave, what were you dreaming about? _

"Huh?" Draken asked simply.

_You were dreaming this morning, _Lunalese said with a soft chuckle. _What was it about? _If dragons could blush, Draken's purple hide would be as red as Thorn's.

"Also a personal matter," he replied swiftly. "Perhaps we will see each other soon? I usually go and hunt in the Spine…?"

_You cannot do that, _Lunalese snapped. _There are things there that can get you in a lot of danger. Stay away, Draken! _

"Wait," Draken said sternly. "It is not safe for me, but it is for you?"

_You do not understand this matter, _Lunalese replied worriedly. _Trust me._

"No," Draken shot back. "I want to know what else is out there."

_I have vows to never tell, _Lunalese murmured. _Just…stay far away from those hills. You can be killed._

"Tell me what can kill a dragon of my size?" Draken asked rudely. "Lunalese, this is confusing me…?"

_Good, _Lunalese said, lowering her head. _I want to explain everything, but I cannot. Please promise me: Go nowhere near the Spine!_

"I cannot," Draken sighed.

_You stubborn lizard! _Lunalese growled. _I do not want to see the wolves devouring your hide in those hills. _

"Then you will not," Draken snapped back. "If you leave, I cannot guarantee that I will not follow you."

_You will force me to hurt you then, _Lunalese replied harshly. _I will clip your wings if I must in order to keep you safe. _

"Good luck with that," Draken muttered. "Lunalese…?"

_Stay away from me, _she roared. _I do not want your death on my paws! _Before Draken could respond, Lunalese leapt off towards the mountains.

"Brother," Covin'thra suddenly asked, startling him. "Where is she going?"

"I am going too," Draken replied kindly. "She may be in trouble, sister. You are the bravest sibling, so keep the family safe for me, okay?"

"Very well," Covin'thra replied, bobbing her head. "Mother and Father are still asleep. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that I went off hunting."

- - - - - - - - -

_What took you so long? _A voice rung through Lunalese's head. She turned around quickly and whimpered in the back of her throat.

_I am sorry, _she told the voice. _I had…complications._

_You were supposed to stay here! _The voice roared. Lunalese watched as a feathered creature sulked out from the shadows. It was almost jet black except for its orange beak and golden eyes. It was one of the very last wyverns, but this one was different. Wiser, more powerful; this creature could easily be compared to a dragon. Instead of four legs, it only had two and walked as elegantly as a raven would have. _You have vows to keep, and you scamper off? Have I not raised you better? _

_Master…? _Lunalese began to explain her actions. _I discovered a hatchling that needed my assistance. I flew to her rescue._

_Do not give me that, _the wyvern hissed. _I am no fool. You could have easily scooped her up and returned here in the hills, but there was another reason why you were late. What is it? _

_It is nothing, _Lunalese replied, lowering her head.

_You are lying, _he growled, stepping forward. _Your vow was to remain hidden till the time is right. How many know of your existence now?_

_I know not, _Lunalese replied. _Master, have mercy on me._

_I already have done that, _he said, stepping closer to her. _Most predators would have eaten you after you broke free of that shell so many months ago, but I decided to be different. I took you in, raised you as if you were my daughter, and I also taught you the laws of this forsaken hillside. I have taught you how to survive in this unforgiving land. _

_And I thank you, _Lunalese replied humbly.

_No you do not! _He roared. _How many months has this been planned, Lunalese? I have told you that our revolution was in the making, and you were meant to be our main weapon for this! It was supposed to be a secret, but you destroyed that, did you not? Now tell me, where did you go? _

_I cannot, _Lunalese sighed, expecting to be scolded for her action. _If I do, more people could be harmed…?_

_Do you not understand! _He shouted. _People are who we despise! They cannot be trusted and must be looked after. Do not tell me that you are beginning to feel pity for…? _Suddenly, both of them turned their heads up to the sky to see a royal purple dragon flying lazily above them.

_Fool! _Lunalese cursed in her mind.

_So that is it, _the wyvern said with a wicked chuckle. _You slattern. _Lunalese kept her head low and shuddered at the painful insult. _The uprising could be any day now and you have your mind set on reproduction? _

_We are not mates, _Lunalese snapped, lifting her head up to meet his golden eyes with her ruby ones. _Leave him be. _

_No, _he replied. _If he hunts here, it could pose as a large issue later on when all is planted. He must be killed before he discovers the others and me. Do it, _

_What? _Lunalese asked. _I can't…never! He is the last male dragon…?_

_So you are a slattern! _He mocked. _You want to start up a family with a bunch of snot-nosed little lizards instead of joining in on the greatest revolt besides the fall of your kind so long ago? You disgust me! _

_Is it wrong to fear the extinction of my race? _Lunalese murmured. _It is only a miracle that he survives. There is no one left but him…?_

_Do you think that I hatched yesterday? _He hissed. _I have seen the black and sapphire dragons fly about…and I know that the one above is their child. Your race is not extinct…yet._ The yellow dragon sighed and watched as her master disappeared into the trees.

- - - - - --

"She is going to kill me for this," Draken whispered to himself as he dove down towards the yellow dragon. He found himself focused on reaching her, no matter what stood in the way.

_You are a fool, hatchling, _a voice snickered in his head. It was unfamiliar and threatening, but Draken was committed to seeing Lunalese again so he pressed on towards her. After a few moments of freefall, he touched down beside her.

"Hello," he said nervously. She turned her back.

_Leave, _she told her simply. _You are in danger. Go! _

"I cannot," Draken replied, trying to get her to look at him. _What is the matter? _He asked mentally.

_You, _she said bluntly. _Why did you not listen to me? This area is very dangerous and it is no place for a male dragon like you. There are creatures here…bad ones. They respect me, but have no loyalty to any other. If you are seen here, you may never return home. _

"Then come with me," Draken replied kindly. "I do not want my friend in a place too dangerous for even me to venture into."

_I was raised here, _Lunalese snapped. _I know my way around, but you are as dumb as a…? _

"I am not leaving," Draken told her, stomping his forearm down on the ground. "I have hunted here before without any trouble. How come things become risky after I meet you?"

_It is complicated, _Lunalese sighed, as she turned to face him. _Draken, there are bad things that are being conspired here. If they leak out, you and I can be at death's door within moments._

"Tell me."

_I cannot, _Lunalese murmured. _These mountains have watchers to make sure that everyone keeps their promise. If I break it, I will lose my life._

"I won't let that happen," Draken growled over to her.

_You must, _she told him. _Leave! It is possible that I may never see you again._

"You are not making it difficult to stand my ground here, " Draken said with a chuckle. "If I may never see you again, then why should I leave?" Lunalese let out an annoyed sigh and cocked her head at him.

_Follow me. _

**Wyverns were actually seen as intelligent, but not as smart as dragons…I have a way to make this work. Tell me if it seems likeable.**

**PEACE! **


	64. The Dragons and the Bees

**Warning, sexual descriptions, but meant in comedy ways…like parents explaining certain things to their kids (read the chapter title). The breakups in the chapter switch from Draken to Lunalese, but they are holding the same conversation. This is ultra-fluffy, except for the first part of course!**

Chapter 64: The Dragons and the Bees

_I think that we are safe, _Lunalese whispered to Draken, as the two touched down in the middle of the Hadarac Desert. He nodded his head and sunk down to his paws.

"Sounds like you have a lot of explaining to do," he muttered. "Well?"

_It is true, _Lunalese told him, sliding down to the hard soil as well. _Draken, I was not raised like you. I have been forced to live off of the land. If I am to survive, I must kill others. _

"Is it like a life cycle?" Draken asked, "or do you kill for glory only?"

_I kill for others to have their meals, _Lunalese explained. _You see I am the strongest in these hills. If I provide for others, my existence in those mountains will be allowed, but if I do not comply with them, I may wake up and find myself dead. _

"Then why must you stay?" Draken asked.

_I have my reasons, _Lunalese told him, lowering her head.

"Tell me," Draken said sternly. She looked up at him and saw concern in his emerald eyes.

_I have a vow to the creature that raised me, _Lunalese muttered. _I was supposed to stay hidden, but I disobeyed him. _

"What vow is that?" Draken asked, as he turned his gaze away to stare into the hot sun.

_I am his weapon, _she explained. _He prefers for me to remain hidden until the time is ready…?_

"What?" Draken asked. "Is there a war raging somewhere that I know nothing about?"

_It has not occurred yet, _Lunalese sighed. _This war…will be waged against humans. _

"No!" Draken shouted, shaking his head. "Why?"

_I suppose that my master has had a horrible encounter with one of them, _Lunalese went on. _He has despised them ever since I hatched. _

"Did you swear to him…in the old tongue?" Draken asked. "My father explained to me that you cannot lie in that language."

_I did not, _Lunalese replied, _but I feel bound to him…as if he knows everything I do. _

"Come with me," Draken told her. "Those blasted mountains are no place for you! You should not be involved…?"

_Draken, _she cut him off. _I must. If I leave, he may come for me. When he saw you, he ordered for me to kill you, but I was forced to disobey him yet again. _

"I think I saw him," Draken told her. "It looked like a crow, but almost as big as you."

_That is him, _Lunalese sighed. _Why did you not listen to me? Now your life may be in danger! He did not want to be seen._

"I could defeat him," Draken said confidently. "I do not fear some feathered bird. Can he breathe fire like I can?"

_I doubt it, _Lunalese joked. _Draken, you are so kind to look after me, but I have been doomed since the day I hatched._

"It can change," Draken said with a snort. "Just stay with me, Luna."

_Luna? _She asked with a soft chuckle. _Well that is a first. _

"My apologies," Draken said, lowering his head. "So, I suppose that this is goodbye?" Lunalese turned to face the mountains that she hailed from and shook her head.

_I hate those hills, _she murmured. _What if you fight with me? I may be able to spare the lives of your family as well as yourself if you join in?_

"I have fought alongside humans before," Draken sighed. "I cannot fight against them." Lunalese looked up at Draken and growled uncertainly.

_Draken, _she said softly, _I do not wish to return there, but I am bound to it. Every day is more torturous than the one before it, but I have to…?_

"You do not have to do anything," Draken told her. He climbed to his paws and fluttered his wings twice in order to stretch them out. "Listen to my words: No one can tell you what you must or must not do. Make your decision, Luna, because if you go back, we may never see each other again…on the same side. Do you hate humans like your master does?"

_No, _Lunalese pouted. _Draken, I do not want this to end, but it seems like all good things have to. _

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Draken roared. "Leave with me, Lunalese. We will take care of you…I will! If you fly back, you will become my family's enemy, and I do not want that to happen. Please do not go!"

_Draken, _Lunalese said solemnly. _What you are saying is very sweet, but if I do go, all of the creatures in the Spine will conspire against us…?_

"They already are," Draken said with a nervous chuckle. "My family is human, Luna. If they want to wage war against mankind, then my family is already involved."

_True, _Lunalese admitted. _I suppose that I could use this time to talk to Saphira. Draken, promise me that you will never go to the Spine again…no matter what the occasion._

"I do…unless you are in need of rescue," Draken said truthfully. "Now, make your choice." Lunalese shuddered and climbed up to her feet again.

_I do not want to be your enemy, _she told him, _but I want to be your friend. _She looked towards the mountains and sighed. _Lead the way home. _

- - - - - - - -

"I told you Father!" Covin'thra growled in protest as Eragon began pacing the floor in front of her. "Draken is out hunting."

"It has been quite some time," he replied to her. "Where is he?"

_Easy husband, _Saphira cooed. She was still lying in her comfortable bowl with her eyes fixed on Eragon's movements. _We must be patient…and we must trust him. _As if on cue, Draken stepped into the home with Lunalese padding shyly behind him.

"Good morning," Draken told his family. Equinox and Covin'thra both rushed forward to greet their brother, but Eragon looked rather agitated.

"Where have you been?" Eragon asked. "How can you hunt for four hours?"

"Father," Draken said, turning to Lunalese. "We bring bad news."

_No, _Lunalese tried to stop him. _They cannot know!_

_They must, _Draken told her mentally. He turned back to his father. "The creatures in the Spine are planning to revolt against humans. They planned to use Luna as their weapon."

_Is this true? _Saphira asked, climbing to her feet.

_It is, _she sighed. _I did not join by choice. _

"Who forced you to?" Eragon asked.

_A wyvern, _Lunalese explained. _He hatched me and raised me in the hills. I do not know his name, but he forces me to call him master. Your son has talked me into fleeing that dreaded place._

"You are always welcome here," Eragon told her. "We are glad that you have chose the correct passageway."

_Thank your son, _Lunalese said with a soft chuckle. _Speaking of which, may I have a word with you, Saphira? _The sapphire dragoness slowly padded outside and Lunalese followed.

"Father," Draken said. "May I speak with you too?" Eragon looked down at his two daughters and smiled.

"Go upstairs children," Eragon told them. "You are large enough now to know better, correct?" It was true: the two daughters have grown to Eragon's chest.

"Yes father," Covin'thra told him, as they bowed humbly and padded up the steps. Eragon turned to face his son.

"What is it?"

- - - - - - - - -

Lunalese and Saphira were padding down the green hillside of their home at a slow pace.

_What troubles you? _Saphira asked. Lunalese turned to face her and quickly dropped her glance.

_I must talk to you, _Lunalese sighed. _It concerns your son, Draken._

_Go on,_ Saphira said kindly, as the two came to a stop at the top of the grassy knoll.

_He is very wise, _Lunalese explained. _Your child is sweet, kind, and gentle…not to mention his strong vocabulary and even better debating skills. By his reactions to his siblings, I can tell that he will be an outstanding father someday. I just wish that I could have received that much knowledge when I was raised._

_He is wise, _Saphira said with a snort. _Hardheaded, but brilliant…like his father. _

_I know of his stubbornness, _Lunalese admitted. _That is another subject to discuss today. Ever since I met him, I have felt very strange. My heart seems to skip beats, and I feel very warm inside when I am near him. Am I getting sick? _Saphira burst into gentle laughter.

_My dear, _she laughed out. _You are sick, but in a good way. You…are lovesick. _

_Huh? _Lunalese asked. _I do not understand. _

_You have strong feelings for him, _Saphira pointed out. _As a matter of fact, I am willing to wager that you have had several fantasies of him being the father of your hatchlings. _Lunalese lowered her head.

_I feel shamed, _she said miserably. Saphira picked her snout up with her own.

_It is only natural, _Saphira explained.

_Did you feel the same way with your mate? _Lunalese asked. Saphira chuckled again and slid to her paws.

_We bonded differently than dragons, _she explained. _We courted for quite sometime before actually raising a family. I actually had fantasies of Eragon and me mating in human form…before we were even capable of being one species. Our shape shifting abilities were given to us, but we did not mate until almost two weeks afterwards…and keep in mind that he was my rider for a year. That is a long time to court a mate. _

_True, _Lunalese sighed._ What did it feel like and how do I know that he feels the same way? _

_Love and heat are two different issues, _Saphira explained. _Love is that burning sensation in your heart every time when someone special pops up in your mind. Eragon and I had that same feeling…and we still do have it._

_What is heat? _Lunalese asked. Saphira chuckled again and looked up at her.

_That is when you know you are ready, _Saphira pointed out. _You become hot and uncomfortable, and then you begin to have fantasies of your spouse. _

_Fantasies? _Lunalese asked.

_Dreams, _Saphira clarified. _Dreams of mating. _

_I…have had those, _Lunalese said in an embarrassed tone. _I thought that there was something the matter with me._

_No, my dear, _Saphira said, shaking her head. _It is quite normal. You begin thinking of names for your younglings, and feel an empty void in the pit of your stomach._

_What is that? _Lunalese asked. Saphira showed her teeth to her and nudged Lunalese's belly.

_That, _she said, _is your egg. It does not become a burden until it is fertilized, but you can tell that it is there. When you are together with your mate, you will have an unusual desire to make something. I went through it so I will tell you to save you the trouble. You will make a nest. _

_What is it like to mate? _Lunalese asked curiously. _What does it feel like? What is proper in it? _

_Because my husband is human, we did not mate like dragons, _Saphira pointed out. _We mated passionately and took our time to enjoy it. Yes we did to the courting dive, but everything else was done exactly as a human would have to his wife. _

_Wow, _Lunalese murmured._ What was it like? _

_Believe me, _Saphira chuckled out, _you will want more after your first time. It can get rather addicting if the love between you and your spouse is strong enough. _

_How do dragons mate? _Lunalese asked intently. Saphira lifted her head up towards the sky.

_It is all done in the air, _she told her. _I only know of this because my teacher Gleadr told me of it. Supposedly, it is a feeling greater than what Eragon and I have experienced. _

_When is it over? _Lunalese asked. _I know that the male and female combine, but then what?_

_Do not fret dear, _Saphira said softly. _You will know for sure. _

- - - - - - - - -

"So what is it?" Eragon asked.

"It is her," Draken replied. "Odd feelings have been happening to me, and I would prefer to get an explanation for them."

"Aw," Eragon said, patting his son on the shoulder. "Love."

"What?" Draken asked. "I mean…yes I suppose so, but why must I feel so…odd?"

"Let us put this together," Eragon said with a hand on his chin. "Tell me what you feel.'

"Every time when we talk, I feel warm…down there…?" Eragon burst into laughter.

"You want her to be your mate," Eragon explained with a grin. "It is natural son. All you have to do is explain your feelings and instinct should take over."

"Any advice?" Draken asked. "I do have feelings for this female, but I want it to be perfect."

"I have raised you well, son," Eragon told him. "Be romantic and keep her interested. Following her to the Spine was a good example."

"Yes I…wait!" Draken suddenly shouted. "How did you know?" Eragon chuckled again and pat him on his side.

"I would have done the same thing," Eragon told him. "Does she have the same feelings for you?"

- - - - - - -

_I sure hope so, _Lunalese sighed, which caused Saphira to chuckle.

_The joy of relationships, _Saphira said in a singsong voice. _You can explain your own feelings, but not the feelings of the dragon that you have feelings for._

_What? _Lunalese asked, cocking her head.

_You know how you feel, _Saphira mentioned, _but you have no idea how Draken feels for you, correct? _

_Yes! _Lunalese exclaimed. _It is so unbearable too! _

_Patience, _Saphira explained. _Love is not a rushed emotion. If you rush, then your heart will be broken. _

_I have wanted a family, _Lunalese said lowly. _Do you consider that "rushing"? _

_No, _Saphira laughed out. _If anything, it should be seen as preparation. _

_Preparation? _Lunalese asked. _What do you mean by that?_

_Children must be wanted by the female and the male, _Saphira explained. _It is obvious that you are ready, but the question is if Draken is too. You cannot make babies on your own, you know? _

_I do, _she sighed. _How should I ask him?_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Find a nice place to watch the sunset together," Eragon explained to his son. "Tell her your feelings and make sure that she talks as well. Conversations can increase the love you have for her."

"What if this does not work?"

- - - - - - - - - -

_It will, _Saphira assured. _Just try to have no interest in him…it drives the male crazy and pushes him into striving to gain more interest._

_I do not wish to ignore him, _Lunalese told her. _Is there some other way?_

_Well yes, _Saphira sighed. _Tell him how you feel…?_

- - - - - - -

"If she tells you her feelings first," Eragon explained, "ignore her! Make her repeat herself to make sure that she is being truthful."

"I cannot ignore her!" Draken shouted. "It seems…wrong."

"Well then," Eragon said with a nervous chuckle. "Just do what you see is right and I will support you."

"Thank you Father."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Thank you, Saphira, _Lunalese said to her. _If you excuse me, Draken and I must have a talk. _

**Poor Lunalese! She has never learned about relationships and had to go to the source for answers. Hope it is good and I will post next week when I get in (if all goes well)**

**PEACE! **


	65. Speak Your Mind

**Okay, there is a part in here that I am not so sure if it works or not, but it has to do with Lunalese and Draken down a bit in the chapter (it involves mind reading). Let me know and make sure to read the A/N at the bottom to help me write the next chapter out. Thanks! **

Chapter 65: Speak Your Mind

_Draken? _Lunalese asked, as she padded towards the home. _May I have a word with you? _She could not see him, but she knew that he was listening.

_Of course, _he replied shyly. She watched as he walked out of his home with his father walking beside him.

"Thank you again father," Draken whispered to him.

"It is only my job as a parent," Eragon replied. "Remember what I told you, and you will succeed." He tossed his hands around his son's neck and embraced him tightly. "I am proud of you, my boy." Draken snorted and broke away from Eragon to pad over to Lunalese.

_Would you care to fly with me? _Lunalese asked.

"Where?" Draken replied curiously. Lunalese showed her teeth and fluttered her wings.

_Remember what I made you promise? _She asked. _Well, there is a wonderful place I have discovered there in the Spine that I would like to take you to. It is…my nest. _

_Oh good one, Lunalese, _she heard Saphira chuckle in her mind. _Now, just lure him in and you have him! _

"Your nest?" Draken asked. "Why do you wish to go there?"

_I want to talk to you, _Lunalese stated. _Please? _She gazed up at him and widened her ruby eyes to show more affection. Draken let out a pleasing growl and padded up closer to her.

"Is that not your own private dwelling place?" Draken asked worriedly. "Are you sure you…?"

_I am, Draken, _she told him. _There is something I must tell you there. _Suddenly, Draken smirked and briefly turned to look at his father, who was standing in the doorway of their home.

"Is it not dangerous though?" Draken asked. Lunalese chuckled gently in his mind.

_If I remember correctly, _she laughed out, _you were the one who said that you would protect me. Are you going to flip this wager around, Draken?_

"No," he chuckled out. "I just do not want to place you in that sort of trouble."

_I know a safer way to get there, _Lunalese sighed. _It is a long flight, but you seem strong enough to handle it. _

"I should," Draken replied. "Shall we go?" Lunalese growled softly and leapt into the air as Draken followed close behind. Eragon watched as his son flew away with the yellow dragoness and smirked.

_Do you realize that we have just…? _Eragon attempted to say, but was quickly stifled by Saphira's warm laughter.

_I know, _she chuckled. _Our son is no longer a hatchling, but he has become a dragon. I can see young ones approaching soon if all goes well. Lunalese is very interested in him._

_So is Draken, _Eragon laughed. _I figured that Lunalese wanted to converse with you over this matter…and Draken had a few questions of his own._

_Remember our first time, love? _Saphira mentioned. _Lunalese is feeling the same way. There is an empty egg sitting in her womb and she keeps fantasizing over Draken being the father of her clutch. I went through that too, but it only occurred once, except for my…thoughts._

_You still have them? _Eragon asked with a smirk. She emerged from the hillside and padded over to him confidently.

_Doesn't every wife dream of her husband now and again? _Saphira pointed out. _Ever since our first experience as mates, these lovely dreams have remained._

_I am glad that I did not disappoint you, my love, _Eragon chuckled.

_You never can, _Saphira chuckled, as she brushed her cheek against his shoulder. Eragon reached up and gently stroked her brow with his marked hand. _I love you._

_I do too, _Eragon said lovingly, as he stroked his hand across her scaly forehead. _Let us head inside. I think that our daughters may be ready to fly today. Have you heard anything from Thorn and Murtagh? _

_I know that Murtagh is engaged to Nasuada now, _Saphira said, as she sat on her haunches. _Thorn told me two days ago. They are expecting to stop by and visit soon._

_Great, _Eragon said cheerfully. _Let us teach our daughters how to fly and then we can make arrangements for them later. _

_Agreed. _

- - - - - - -

The flight to Lunalese's nest took two hours, and it was a very silent trip. Both dragons were swimming in their own thoughts of worry, regret, and anxiety; they were too focused to start up random conversations. When they arrived, Draken was surprised to see a stack of bundled up leaves and branches that were spread out sloppily against the rocky soil as if a homeless peasant created it.

"You sleep here at night?" Draken asked worriedly. "Luna, why?"

_Remember that I was not as privileged as you were growing up, _Lunalese pointed out. _I created this just before I learned how to fly. In time, I expanded it to fit my size. _Draken placed his nose to the sloppy bed of leaves and snorted.

"What do you wish to discuss?" he asked. She shook her head slowly and swiped the nest that she had been creating since she was a hatchling away with her tail.

_I want to start my life over, Draken, _she said firmly. _I want to have better for myself, and the first thing I need…is you._

"What?" Draken stuttered, stepping back shyly away from her. "Why do you need me? What can I give you?"

_You already have given it to me, _Lunalese murmured. _Draken, you have given me hope that I can become a dragon as trusted and honored as one like your mother. _

"I am confused," Draken admitted. "Why do you need me for that?" Her nervous laughter fluttered about in his head.

_Draken, _she sighed. _You have pushed me out of hiding and away from certain disaster. If I did not meet you then I could be dead. _

"I do not wish for that," Draken said, stepping closer to her. "Lunalese, you are already as honorable as any other dragon out here…including Thorn."

_Thorn? _Lunalese asked. Draken looked up to the sky and sighed.

"He is a dragon of my mother's age," Draken explained. "His rider is my uncle."

_Uncle?? _Lunalese asked, obviously confused. _What is that? _

"It is just a human term that I grew up to," Draken explained. "You need not worry about it."

_Very well, _Lunalese said with a soft growl. _You know that I have brought you out here for other reasons, yes? _

"Not really," Draken said, as he padded around her. She watched his movements ever closely and growled pleasingly at his sturdy posture.

_Draken is so elegant, _she told herself. _His wings are tucked so proudly behind his back, and his talons are nicely curved and polished whiter than the snow on these hills in the winter. My child will look just as lovely as him. _She realized that she was daydreaming again and quickly shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" Draken asked. She looked up at him with loving eyes and nodded her head.

_I must tell you something, _she said worriedly. _Please, no matter what happens…may we still at least stay as friends? _

_You are worrying me, _Draken said mentally. _What is the matter? Why are you looking at me like that? _Lunalese took her gaze away.

_It is hard to say it to you directly, _she murmured. _Do you know how to search minds? _

_My father has explained it, _Draken pointed out. _You do not want me to…?_

_Please, _Lunalese sighed. _I shall hold nothing back from you._

_But my father said that it is quite painful, _Draken explained. _Are you sure…?_

_Draken, _she said impatiently. _I want you to know. _He sighed and stepped forward to her. Draken focused everything on entering her mind and was shocked to discover that he did not have to break through any barriers to get into it. As he broke through, he heard Lunalese bellow in immense pain. He tried to withdraw from her mind, but she beckoned him to proceed.

_You are in pain, _Draken said. _I do not wish for it._

_Just keep going, _Lunalese panted. _You are almost there. _Draken pushed inside harder, as she groaned in agony. Suddenly, images and thoughts rushed into his head. He saw the black wyvern standing up on his two legs overlooking a tiny yellow dragonet.

_That is I, _Lunalese said breathlessly. _Now that you are inside, the pain is not as bad. _Draken pressed forward and stopped to another image of the wyvern teaching Lunalese how to fly. He chuckled as he watched her fall and crash down against a twig, shattering it on impact.

_I did the same thing, _Draken laughed to her. _Do not respond to me anymore. I do not want to cause any more pain to you._

_No, _Lunalese said. _I shall explain everything you see. _He continued to see the images of her life and was shocked at how true Lunalese was to her word of not hiding anything from him. All of the wyvern's plans for revolting against the humans were revealed to him almost instantly, but something was different. He went further until he hit a black void and a small barrier.

_What is this? _Draken asked her.

_This, _she replied nervously, _is what I wanted to show you. These are my memories and thoughts after I met you. _

_If I break the barrier, it will hurt you, _Draken said. _Are you sure you wish for me to see this?_

_You must, Draken, _she sighed. _I will drop them. Please know that these are my most cherished moments. _As soon as she ended the conversation, the barriers dropped. Draken was suddenly swarmed by images and thoughts pertaining to him. The first image was of Lunalese presenting Equinox to Draken.

_That was a very cute moment, _Draken chuckled. Suddenly, an odd thought snapped into his head.

_I wonder how good of a father he could be? _The thought rang out. Draken pressed further to the image of her lying in Draken's bowl with him in the bed beside her.

_He creates such great names, _came another thought.

_Luna? _Draken asked.

_I shall explain all of this later, _she came in. Draken pressed on to the moment in the Spine where Lunalese forced him to promise never to return.

_He must care for me to do this, _the thought came in again, _why must he be so hardheaded, though? If he gets himself killed, how can I bear his hatchlings? _This thought caused Draken to almost lose his concentration so he forced himself to move on. Soon, he hit another image, but it was more like a dream. He saw himself sitting on his haunches in a nicely knitted nest with three young hatchlings around him. From there, Lunalese stepped into it and brushed her cheek against his own. He had thought that he had seen it all, but there was another dream that smashed into him, but it was far more graphic. He saw Lunalese and him flying in the air high above the Boer Mountains, intertwined and connected at their talons as they flew. Suddenly, the two dove down, still holding on to each other, and broke off seconds before impact. When he thought that it was all over, the two dragons flew straight at each other and collided stomach-first into each other, connecting again, but at their midsections. After that, Draken was forced to withdraw from Lunalese's mind.

_What are you doing? _An unfamiliar voice asked.

_It is him! _Lunalese cried. _Draken, get out NOW! _He quickly pulled out of her mind and turned around to see the black wyvern standing underneath an ash tree and staring at Lunalese.

_So this is how you repay me, Slattern? _He asked. Draken stepped forward to place himself in front of her.

_She is no slattern, _Draken hissed. _If you call her that again, then you will have a problem with me. _

_This must be your mate, _the wyvern said menacingly. He clawed his way forward and inspected Draken with his golden eyes. _He is quite the fool though._

"Watch yourself," Draken warned out loud. "I can take an overgrown crow a lot easier than you think."

_Draken, _Lunalese said, stepping beside him. _We should just go._

_You are not going anywhere, _the wyvern shouted into their minds. _Insulting me will only lead to your downfall, lizard. _Draken roared out loud and fanned out his wings.

"This lizard is not phased by threats,"Draken shouted. "Leave us or you will be roasted like a chicken."

_Well then, _he growled, snapping his beak shut to give out a cringing crunch. _What are you waiting for? _Draken turned and looked to see Lunalese trembling.

_I hate him, _Lunalese muttered, _but this fight could be saved for a later date. _

_I want to finish it now, _Draken muttered to her. She nudged him and faced her master.

_I am leaving the Spine, _she told the wyvern. _Draken has shown me things that you could never imagine and I wish to start over with him. _She turned to face Draken, who was anxiously nodding his head. _ My life here…is over. _

_You have made a horrible decision, _the wyvern grunted. Draken stepped forward closer, causing the birdlike creature to step back.

"Oh really?" Draken asked sarcastically. "I believe that this is the wisest one she has ever made. Do you have a problem?" The wyvern hissed and turned away.

_Your death will come soon traitors, _he growled, as he walked off.

_You are very brave, _Lunalese commented Draken after the creature walked off. _I am sorry…?_

"Do not be," Draken said to her softly. "There is no need for apology. I suppose that it is my turn to tell you how I feel, if I do not get interrupted again." Lunalese growled pleasingly and padded closer to Draken.

_I am waiting, _she said anxiously. Draken turned to her and brushed his cheek against hers.

"That was not meant as a formal greeting," Draken said with a nervous chuckle. Lunalese's eyes brightened up and she leaned in to brush against him.

_Tell me anyway, _Lunalese said to him. _I want to know how you feel and what you think of me._

"Then it will be a long day, Luna," Draken chuckled. "I shall shorten it then. Lunalese, I love you, and all I ever think about is you. Nothing else has crossed my mind except you ever since the day that Royan and Ebath got lost. I count my blessings for meeting you. I actually was planning on telling you first…tonight…but it appears that you have beaten me to it."

_You are not embarrassed about my dreams and thoughts? _Lunalese asked. Draken growled lovingly and licked the side of her cheek.

_It proves how you truly feel, _Draken said mentally. _Why should I get upset about that?_

- - - - - - - - - -

Hours passed by as Saphira and Eragon watched their two daughters fly about in the sky above their home.

_I hope our son is happy, _Eragon told Saphira. Both were in dragon form and were lying on the cool grass on the hillside.

_He truly loves her, _Saphira pointed out. _I am sure that he is content as long as she is beside him._

_Just like how I was, _Eragon said with a chuckle. Suddenly, Saphira turned to face him and nudged his cheek with her own.

_Our children are preoccupied, _she said with amusement in her voice. _Can we go upstairs and sleep? _

_It is not night yet, _Eragon said.

_That is the point._

**Okay, next chapter not graphic so don't worry on that, unless you all want it that way (let me know by reviewing…but I have a great idea to clean it up). Just a hint…no dragonets are expected (possibly not even regular kid). **

**PEACE.**


	66. Disrupted

**Here is the deal…I had more that wanted a graphic love scene than those against it. To make everyone happy, I managed to run them together to where you can skip it and it will still make sense. No I must warn you that human love scenes are way more intimate than the dragon ones I have done simply because there is more involved. I tried to make it as descriptive (but not vulgar) as I possibly could by leaving out a lot of unneeded things. If you read it and hate it, do not complain because there is an option two that you have the chance of. Scroll down until you hit the next set of bold typing and read from there to skip it all together. Now everyone should be happy. Just to let you know, no child at all is expected for this one. It will come soon though for those who want it so be patient. Nasty surprise at the end! **

Chapter 66: Disrupted

Eragon stood to his paws and looked up at his flying daughters.. Eragon and Saphira both looked up to see Covin'thra dive towards her sister, smashing hard against her belly.

_Do not play too rough! _Saphira shouted to them. They broke their contact and flew in separate directions as Saphira turned to face her husband with her wide sapphire eyes.

_Children, _Eragon called to them, _be careful and stay out here until your brother returns. _

_Yes father, _they both replied mentally, as they circled around the home. He turned to his wife, who was standing alongside him with a look of anticipation on her scaly face and showed his teeth lovingly to her.

_Shall we? _Eragon asked her. She showed her teeth and growled lovingly.

_Let's, _Saphira said anxiously. She quickly turned and rushed to their home with Eragon hot on her heels. They barged through their door and stopped briefly to look at each other.

_I love you, Eragon, _Saphira told him. _This is another way that I can express it. Honia! _Eragon watched with a widened smirk as his wife changed into human form in front of him. Her sapphire dress shown brightly against the rays of sunlight that peered through the windows and her loving eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"This time it is my turn to please you," she said with a smile. Her statement caused Eragon to shudder briefly, shaking his wings and scales against his hide. In an instant, he chanted the word to change forms and appeared in front of her in the nude. To her surprise, Eragon quickly scooped her up bridal style and pressed her against his firm chest. She placed her hands against his muscles and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Take me, Eragon," she whispered in his ear. He looked down at her and smiled brightly, taking one of his hands away from her form to stroke the blonde locks of her hair.

"Whatever you wish for, my queen," Eragon commented, which caused her to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. She brought her lips to Eragon's and kissed with more passion than either have felt before. Eragon broke the strong kiss and let out a soft laugh.

"Wow," he said. "I want more of that."

"Then you shall have it," Saphira replied huskily. "Do not keep me waiting any longer, my dear."

"I have wasted too much time already," Eragon laughed, as climbed up the steps to their bedroom. "I hope that this satisfies you as much as our first time."

"If you are the one mating me then I will always be content," Saphira replied. He quickly opened the door of their room and slowly took Saphira over to their large bed. This was perfect timing considering the fact that they had just bought a new mattress the other day after the twins demolished the last one.

"I suppose that we must break it in?" Saphira asked as Eragon drew closer to the bed. Suddenly, Eragon released his grasp on her and let her fall to the soft mattress below. She bounced slightly, but quickly lay flat against it. She sat up and brushed her blonde hair away from her sapphire eyes as Eragon watched her carefully.

"Why so still?" Saphira asked. "Is everything well, my love?"

"You are beautiful," Eragon told her softly. "I just want to see you like this for just a few more seconds." Saphira crawled off of the bed and stepped up to him.

"If you want to see me," she said lovingly, "here I am." She then leaned forward and placed her lips against his with so much force that it almost knocked Eragon down to the hardwood floor below, but he quickly countered it and spun to where they landed on their bed instead with Saphira resting on top of him. He watched as she broke the kiss and pulled off her sapphire tunic. She gathered it into one of her hands and tossed it into the closet.

"I will not need it until the morning," she said lovingly, as she placed her hands on Eragon's muscular body. She slid her hands down his chest until they came to rest on his stomach.

"I have always seen you as a strong man," Saphira cooed to him, as she rubbed her palms against his pecks.

"You are my strength," Eragon said, as he reached out with his hands to take Saphira's. He suddenly pulled them forward and kissed the tops of them, making Saphira blush slightly. "I love you." The time was right and both lovers were ready to combine to show their full affection for one another. Saphira could feel that Eragon was ready to go a step further and willingly obliged to it. She slid down on him and wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing it forcefully as the two linked together.

"I like this," Saphira whispered to Eragon, who had a smile plastered across his face. It was different than mating in dragon form to her. This was more exciting and more passionate. She had the opportunity to actually touch her lover now and feel his warmth while getting pleased herself. Eragon was sliding his hands down Saphira's chest, stopping just below her thin stomach as she made such sweet love to her husband. It was slow and passionate, with love placed in every moment of their interaction.

"This is why you deserve everything," Eragon murmured. "Where would I be without you, my darling?" Saphira looked down at him and fell to smash her lips against his again. Eragon gently nibbled on Saphira's bottom lip and slid his tongue inside to increase the intimacy of such a loving moment. Neither lover wanted to break the enchanted kiss no matter how desperate they were for air, but Saphira was the one who was forced to back down and release to take the first breath. He could tell that she was becoming exhausted, so he quickly grabbed her by the waist and spun her to where he was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she panted. Eragon smiled at her and took his free hand away from her body to brush her blonde hair away from her eyes. She was sweating and breathing very heavy, but they were not finished yet.

"You need to relax now," Eragon told her. He had remained still to allow Saphira to catch her breath. "You do not need to kill yourself to please me."

"I am stronger than you think," she muttered breathlessly. "Please, Eragon. Continue?"

"How can I say no to my wife?" Eragon joked lovingly. She smiled and slowly reached her head up to connect their lips once again. Her motion forced Eragon to dive deeper, creating a subtle moan from Saphira.

"It is so addicting," Saphira explained. "My love, why must you torment me with the fact that we can only do this every once and a while?"

"I would love to do this every night," Eragon sighed, "Hush now dear, we must pace ourselves."

"Why must you always do that," Saphira said with a soft smile that quickly contorted as Eragon began his motions. "I want to please you, but now you turn it to where you wish to please me." Eragon laughed and placed both of his hands next to Saphira's head.

"This shall please us both," he said passionately. "If you wish to, then I have no power to stop you." Saphira smiled wider and suddenly pushed upward to knock Eragon over to where she was settled on him again. She began moving faster, which caused her and Eragon to both lose their breath. Sweat had sunk through the blankets on the mattress, but the two lovers were too busy to notice…or care. It appeared that Saphira was not going to stop until Eragon was fully satisfied, but it was quite obvious that he was.

"I do not wish for this to end," Saphira said as she collapsed into Eragon's arms to kiss him again. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"All things must," he sighed. Saphira held on to him tighter, squeezing around his neck with every movement that she made, until it was all finally over. Saphira collapsed again and rolled over to Eragon's right side. She was drenched in sweat and Eragon did not look any better.

"Tell me," Saphira said breathlessly. "Did I…?" Eragon placed his index finger to her mouth and smiled at her.

"You were great."

- - - - - - - - -

**This still flows in perfectly without reading the graphic chapter:**

_Are you sure? _Lunalese asked, as she looked down at the cool river below them. They were perched on a rocky formation just beside one of the largest waterfalls in Alageasia. Draken turned and nodded at her.

"I have found many meals in this area," Draken explained. "The deer come here to drink, and the fish are almost as large as my talons."

_I am rather hungry, _Lunalese sighed. She turned to Draken and showed her teeth. _Would you care to go for a swim, my mate?_

"Mate?" Draken asked. He could see that Lunalese was disappointed and quickly tried to find a way out of this prediciment. "Oh…yes of course."

_Do you know what a mate is, Draken?_ Lunalese asked. Draken nodded his head and turned to face her.

"It is your life partner, is it not?" Draken asked. Lunalese nodded and let out an uncertain growl.

_It was wrong of me to say that to you…? _

"It was not," Draken cut her off. "We both feel the same for each other, do we not? I have no shame in being called that."

_Draken, _Lunalese sighed. _That means so much to me. _He slowly brushed his muzzle against Lunalese and growled lovingly at her ear.

_I know nothing of courting or mating for that matter, _Draken explained. _I will learn everything to please you, Luna. _

"Draken?" A familiar voice called out above them. He looked up to see Murtagh and Thorn flying down to greet him. "Who is that?"

_It is a dragon, _Thorn replied, sniffing loudly. _A female! _

"She is my mate, Murtagh," Draken replied to him. "We met in the Spine a week ago."

_I am Lunalese, _Lunalese introduced herself. _I suppose that you are his 'uncle'? _

_I am, _Murtagh replied by mental link to him. _You look just younger than him, Lunalese. How old are you?_

_Seven months this November, _Lunalese explained. _I hatched a month before Draken. _

"Well we have to go, Draken," Murtagh yelled out. "Nasuada is moving to the castle and we are her escorts. Tell your father and mother that I shall see them soon."

"I will!" Draken shouted back.

_Blast, _Thorn said in Draken's mind. _I have been alone on this earth for almost two years, and this hatchling finds a mate just six months into it? _

_Quiet! _Murtagh snapped. _You should be happy for him. From what I have heard, Covin'thra and Equinox have grown too. They may be mature enough soon._

_I pray so, _Thorn sighed. _If I have to spend a night just listening to you and Nasuada, I will have to hang myself with my tail. _Draken, who heard the conversation, tried to hold back a chuckle, but failed miserably. Suddenly, Lunalese nudged Draken and pushed him over the rocks and into the river below. He emerged from the water to see Lunalese beating her wings in a steady hover.

_I am hungry, _she told him as he sputtered in the water. _Now, are you going to move so I can come in, or do I have to land on you? _

_Well I can't complain about the second option, _Draken said smoothly. Lunalese chuckled and tucked her wings in to smash into the water beside him. _Shall we play a game?_

_What do you have in mind? _Draken asked.

_Let us race through the river, _Lunalese said energetically. _We are bound to scoop up fish during our trek. _Draken sighed and looked up.

_I have a better idea, _he said to her mentally. _Follow me._ Lunalese nodded her head and watched as Draken leapt up into the sky, tossing droplets of water from his hide as he flew.

_Where do you wish to go? _Lunalese asked.

_It is getting dark, _Draken said. _I shall take you to a place and hunt there for you._

_You do not have to do that, _Lunalese said. _I can hunt for myself._

_I want to, _Draken said. _Come!_

The two flew for an hour and landed at the top of a very steep cliff as the sun began to set in front of them. Draken kept his promise and snagged the largest buck he had ever caught on his own. They shared the meal there as they watched the sun call it a day and surrender to the moon.

_Draken? _Lunalese asked. _This is beautiful._

_Not as beautiful as you, _Draken replied mentally to her. _Luna, I never want to lose you. I will die first._

_I will follow you, _Lunalese replied kindly. _I wish for this to never end. _Suddenly, the ground they were standing on began to rattle. It was mild at first, but the shaking grew more violent. Rocks began tumbling off of the cliffs to the ground below.

_What is happening? _Lunalese asked, trembling next to Draken. He held firm next to her and the ground became unsteady underneath their paws. _I am scared! _

_I will protect you, _Draken said. _Just stay still. _They watched the horizon until something very odd stuck out. A large crack had formed across the entire continent, and it was only increasing its gap. With one final rumble, the crack became a massive gash, separating the one continent into two separate countries.

"That is impossible!" Draken shouted over the rumble. He and his mate watched as water began filling the gap between the two landmasses. "We must go to Father about this!"

It took them two more hours to fly back to Draken's home. They were glad to see that their house was still intact, but Covin'thra and Equinox were cowering underneath the lone tree in the front yard instead of being inside of it. At the sight of their brother, the two daughters rushed up to greet him and Lunalese.

"What happened brother?" Covin'thra asked. "Why was the ground moving?"

_We saw something terrible, young ones, _Lunalese stepped in. _This country is now divided. Where is Eragon?_

"They told us to stay out here and wait for you," Equinox explained. "They are sleeping." As if on cue, Eragon and Saphira both emerged from the home. Both were clothed but were also breathless and drenched in sweat.

"Is everyone okay?" Eragon asked breathlessly.

_The country is divided, Eragon, _Lunalese explained. _We saw it break apart ourselves. _

"Is this true?" Saphira asked. Draken nodded his head.

"This is not good."

**You are now looking at Europe and Africa (Europe is the forest region and Africa starts off in the desert.) Du Weldenvarden has been split down the middle and those left in the other country have no ruler. This could get interesting!**

**PEACE! **


	67. It Has Begun

**Okay graphic battle/disaster scenes here. Good news, Thorn and Covin'thra are starting to 'get into it'. First Draken and Lunalese, and then them. Eggs all around!!!!**

Chapter 67: It Has Begun

"The country is in ruins," Murtagh explained to Eragon, who was sitting at his table with Saphira alongside him. "Thorn and I traveled with Nasuada and saw it all for ourselves. Helgrind is completely demolished and there is many that are trapped under the rubble there."

"Any other places?" Eragon asked. Murtagh nodded his head.

"Every city has been affected on this side," he explained. "All of the cities on the opposite side of the Spine have been hit with a large tidal wave. We flew over there and examined the destruction. Eragon, many have not survived."

"Most of the cities in the other region are in the mountains," Eragon told him. "There is a chance that all there are safe for the time being. Murtagh, we shall lend a hand to those in need. You take Thorn and Covin'thra and aid those near the seas. She can fly and is half the size of Draken now so she may offer much help."

"What about you and the rest of your kin?" Murtagh asked. "I noticed that Draken has a significant other now, could she offer assistance?"

"I am sure on that."

- - - - - - - -

"Greetings, Thorn," Covin'thra told the bright red dragon as he touched down beside her. Equinox was laying underneath the lone tree in the front yard and Draken was holding a conversation of his own with Lunalese. "How are you?"

_Not well, I am afraid, _Thorn replied worriedly. _I have traveled this country with Murtagh and discovered that many have been lost over such a disaster. More humans await for us to come to their rescue._

"I can help you," Covin'thra said proudly. "I am almost of Draken's size now and my sister is none higher. Perhaps we can fly there now?" Covin'thra was exaggerating and Thorn knew it. She had grown, but she is only half the size of her brother. Still, the fact remained that she was growing closer to the proper mating age. Thorn could sense that it would not be long until he could have a family of his own.

_Now, my dear, _Thorn replied kindly. _We must wait for Murtagh and Eragon to create a tactic to handle this. I fear that what you will see there will only shock you._

"I have already seen war and bloodshed, scarred one," Covin'thra pointed out. "Few things may shock me. As for my sister, I know not of her tolerance."

_Wise and brave, _Thorn commented her. _You will make a great mother someday, Covin'thra._

"When the time comes," she sighed out, as she turned her attention over to see Draken and Lunalese laying together in the grass. "I will not lie, the feelings that my brother expresses to Lunalese do seem rather interesting, but I feel as if I am still too young to understand it all."

_You will eventually, _Thorn replied.

"Have you ever felt like that?" Covin'thra asked innocently. Thorn shook his head and snorted, tossing black plumes of smoke from his nostrils.

_Nay, _he sighed. _I have wished to feel that way for many months. _Suddenly, Murtagh emerged from the home with Eragon and Saphira walking behind him.

_Have we developed a plan? _Thorn asked him.

_Yes, _he replied. _Gather here, friend. We will discuss it. _Thorn nodded his head and turned to face Covin'thra.

_Come, _he told her. _We are preparing to leave. _Covin'thra let out a soft growl and padded next to the large red dragon. She watched as Equinox climbed to her feet to head over as well. Draken and Lunalese flew over quickly, but stayed at each other's side the entire way.

"Okay," Eragon told them. "From what Murtagh has told me, we have quite a mess on our hands. All of the cities on the other side of the Spine have been hit with a tidal wave."

"Many are dead," Murtagh spoke out. "Our job will be to look for any survivors. It will be very difficult."

"Murtagh will take Covin'tha and Thorn to the sea and scan the cities for anyone alive. From there, you should take them to a safe, dry area where the healers could access them."

"The Spine may be a good idea to place them," Murtagh said. "It is high and not flooded. It may be a rough trek, but the healers should have no problem…?"

_No, _Lunalese suddenly snapped. _We cannot have people roaming those mountains. It is too dangerous. I know because I used to live there._

"Well then," Murtagh groaned, "any other ideas? I know that the town of Bullridge was the one that was less damaged. Perhaps we can drop them off there?"

_Sounds lovely, _Lunalese replied. _I shall fly and check for any survivors in the Spine. Draken? Will you come with me?_

"Of course," he replied. Draken looked down at his father and growled pleasingly. "Will Equinox accompany you?" His father shook his head.

"Son," Eragon explained. "We have more to worry about than the Spine. I was hoping that you would take her and Lunalese to help in the other cities. Saphira and I will go to the large towns like Uru'baen and Gil'ead and search for survivors there. You take Equinox and scour the smaller towns between them."

_Those in the Spine may be in grave danger, _Lunalese advised. _We must help them._

"Thorn and Murtagh could…?"

_No! _Lunalese protested. _I am the only one who knows what truly lies there. If you send them in, then they will not return. _

"Very well," Eragon sighed. "Check the towns near and around the Spine. Do what you must, but be careful and look after Equinox."

"Yes father."

- - - - - - - -

_Rise my brethren! _The wyvern commanded the forest around him. Creatures of all types began emerging from the dense foliage. Wolves stood in a large line of 20 per row, and the five mountain lions of the mountain stood also in perfect formation. All of the mountains deadliest hunters were lined up and poised for battle.

_The humans have been immobilized by such an outstanding twist of fate, _the wyvern explained. _They are crippled and sick, which leaves us with the perfect opportunity to drive them out of our land forever! _As he finished, the wolves howled loudly in acknowledgement. _Let us force them back to the separated landmass and force them to live like we have…on their own. This land…is now Ours! ATTACK! _

- - - - - - -

"I do not like this," Draken told Lunalese, who was flying beside him. Equinox was on his right side. "How did it even happen?"

_I have never experienced something like that before, _Lunalese pointed out. _All I know is that many people are hurt. If I were the wyvern, I would order the revolt to go on right now when they are at their weakest point. _

"What are you talking about?" Equinox asked curiously. Draken turned to face her.

"Sister," he said, "we may be flying into a battle soon. Stay close to us and do not wander off."

"Yes Brother," Equinox sighed. Suddenly, she turned her gaze away from Draken and looked down at a village below them. "Look!" The two other dragons turned their gaze downward to see the city of Ceunon. It was a disaster indeed. The land was encased in brown water and many of the homes were demolished, lying flat in the muddy surface.

_We should help, _Lunalese sighed. She quickly tucked her wings in to dive down, as the two other dragons followed close behind. All three landed in the shallow murky water where the destroyed town was and were rather surprised to see a few buildings on fire in the midst of the small flood.

"Spread out," Draken said. "Call out for anyone alive. If you find one, find us." Equinox nodded her head and waded through the water. There were three bodies that were floating on the water's surface but several more were resting underneath it. Equinox shuddered and cringed as her claws struck down against the flesh of those who didn't make it underneath her.

"Is anybody alive?" she called out, as she approached the only recognizable home in the village. No sign of anything. She turned to see Draken dive under the water while Lunalese kept watch above him. By the look on the yellow dragon's face, it was obvious that they were coming up empty as well. Equinox sniffed at the walls of the home that she was examining and quickly caught a faint scent of something inside of it.

_Brother, _she called to him mentally. _I believe that I have discovered someone. _Instantly, Draken and Lunalese appeared beside her. Draken pushed the door of the home open, knocking all of the water inside of the home to the far corners inside of it. This dwelling place was built perfectly and was quite sturdy, but some water still managed to seep in.

_I shall search the rooms here, _Lunalese said as she craned her neck to look beside her. _Take Equinox and see the next level. _Draken nodded and gently nudged Equinox to climb up the steps. He was very proud of how large she had grown, but he still was taller. She led the way up the steps with Draken close behind her.

"Watch your step, brother," Equinox said nervously, as her paws slipped about on the wet wooden stairs. She could hear Draken clamber and stumble behind her, but he held his balance perfectly. Within moments, the two were up on the final floor.

"Hello?" Equinox called out. "Anybody?" Draken sniffed about and caught a very familiar scent that was coming from the room in front of him. He used his head to push in the door and almost fell back in shock. In this room were estranged writings on the walls, all written in blood.

"Beware the creatures," many writings said on the walls. "Rise to power…PROTECT ME!" He turned to see a bronze blade resting on the table in the evil room.

"That was…Stave's," Draken explained to Equinox. "This was…oh dear! This was where he hid from the elves. He knew about the uprising."

_DRAKEN! _Lunalese suddenly shouted. _Get here quick! I found someone. _Draken bolted down the steps with Equinox following close behind. They stopped to see a young servant propped up against Lunalese's side. His skin was dark and his eyes showed both pain and misery.

_He was hiding, _Lunalese explained. _I found him in the closet over there. _

"What is your name?" Draken asked out loud. The servant trembled and placed his face to Lunalese's side.

"Do not harm me!" the servant called out. "Please…no. Leave me be, winged demon!"

"Demon?" Draken asked, cocking his head. "I assure you that I am not that."

_Draken, _Lunalese said with a chuckle. _It is the way that you speak which frightens him. He trusts me because I approached with my mind._

"Okay then," Draken said with a chuckle. He tucked in his wings and turned to face Equinox. "I suppose that he sees us differently than Lunalese." Equinox nodded and snorted loudly at the comment.

_Does this make things better? _Draken asked the servant. _I must apologize. My father is the Rider Eragon. His wife is my mother, Saphira. The reason I can talk physically is because of them. Now, I assure you that no one here is a threat to you. Do you understand me? _The servant nodded his head and turned to face Draken.

"I am Jesiah," the servant explained. "I was a servant to the master Stave before he was killed. I was just about to leave before the Earth began to shake so violently. What has happened?"

"The country has been divided," Draken explained. "Many other towns have suffered the same fate. Do you know if any others survived?"

"I am all that remains."

- - - - - - -

Therinsford was a small village in the Spine Mountains, but the horrible earthquake had rattled it off of the foundation. Buildings collapsed on top of their owners, killing many. If that was not bad enough, many people lay trapped in their ruins. As those who were free roamed about in attempt to assist, the wyvern stood by with his army of creatures beside him.

_Leave no one alive, _the wyvern told the lions and wolves behind him.

_Yes, _they replied just as if he controlled their minds. In moments, the line of predators marched down the hillside, growling and licking their chops as they approached. One victim was caught fetching water to douse the flames in the village. The five mountain lions pounced on the poor middle-aged man, tearing his skin from his bones as he attempted to scream for help…or mercy. As his body lay lifeless in the small pool of bloody water, the five creatures rejoined formation with the wolves. They marched further, not even bothering to clean the blood out of their fur.

_We can do this, _the wyvern said, overhead. _Run my minions! Attack while they are still weak! _The wolves picked up the pace, sprinting heavily towards the wrecked town ahead. They broke off to surround the village. The mountain lions encircled the right and backsides as the wolves completed the maneuver by gathering around the front and left sides. All in the circle were doomed. Many grabbed wooden staffs and pitchforks as weapons, but they knew that swords and spears were needed more to kill such beasts. The creatures pressed in, pushing the villagers into tighter formations in the middle. Suddenly, all of the predators leapt at the townspeople, shredding them completely. The wolves dug underneath the destruction to get to those wounded underneath. As they pulled them out, the lions would maul them.

_It is just as I envisioned, _the wyvern said with a sadistic chuckle. _Press on, soldiers! Clear this mountain of any creature with two legs!  
_

- - - - - - - -

"So what do we do?" Covin'thra asked Murtagh, who simple shook his head. "All of the cities near the sea have been checked already."

_I feel as if we should inspect the Spine, _Thorn said. _Lunalese seemed really worried about it. _Suddenly, a large plume of smoke appeared from the mountains.

"I suppose that we are heading there," Murtagh said with a soft chuckle. "Come along, Covy. We have work to do."

**Okay, Jesiah is like this Jes-eye-uh. Nothing really major involving him yet, but as you can tell, the revolt has begun! I am also getting the ThornxCovin'thra blossoming out now too, so everyone should be happy!!! **

**PEACE! **


	68. Claws and Wings

**This one is interesting! A little more ThornxCovy stuff, but just in little bits now (she is still not quite of that age…but it is coming quickly). Soon, Lunalese and Draken may become parents, but I do not know what chapter to toss it in. Read it and review! PS. This is a repost because of some pathetic errors that I have made (by the way I feel shameful for doing it too). There is a new creature that has emerged, and it is a 'she' not a 'he'. Thank you to Poet Bucky for pointing them out. And to Shadowrider, all is forgiven for your brother's 'stupidity.' Young brothers never learn, do they? Lol.  
**

Chapter 68: Claws and Wings

"Oh no," Murtagh gasped as he dismounted off of Thorn. Covin'thra touched down beside him and also had the look of shock on her face. The village that they had stopped at was in ruins and bodies lined the dirt roads between it.

_What happened? _Thorn asked, as he padded up to inspect the gruesome scene. Covin'thra followed him while Murtagh unsheathed Zar'oc.

"The quake did not do this," Murtagh replied. He stepped up cautiously to a dismembered body and ran his hand across the disgusting bite marks that riddled its torso. "This was done by something else; something…with teeth." Thorn snorted and examined another fallen victim.

_No argument against it, _he growled. _Something did this to them. _Covin'thra looked up to Thorn and hissed before turning away to face the woods.

"I believe that the attackers came from there," Covin'thra suggested. "I shall find them…?"

_No, _Thorn stopped her. _It is too dangerous and I do not want to lose you to the same fate as these villagers. _He looked over to Murtagh. _Lunalese knows something that we do not. I feel as if this is her doing._

"It is not," Murtagh sighed. "Eragon told me about what she knows. By what she has told him, the creatures here are planning to revolt against us humans."

_Impossible, _Thorn growled. _How can that be done? _

"Look around, friend," Murtagh told him. "Is it not obvious?" Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in a nearby shrub. Covin'thra crouched down and hissed while Thorn stood beside her.

"Show yourself!" Murtagh yelled at the noise. A small child suddenly appeared, covered in blood that was not his own. He was only fourteen years old, but he was holding a spear that was soaked in the blood of some hapless creature.

"Who are you?" the child asked. Murtagh lowered his blade and nodded his head to Thorn and Covin'thra.

"Tell us first," Murtagh said. "What happened here?"

"We were attacked," the child explained. "Many were struck down while helping those who needed to be rescued, but others attempted to fight them off."

"Who?" Covin'thra asked.

"What is more likely," the teenager replied, not phased by her awkward style of speech. "They came from the hillside with their teeth snapping against their jaws with so much force that it made the toughest warrior here cringe. It was only obvious on what they were expecting to do."

_What was it? _Thorn said irritably. The teen looked the dragon in the eye and set his spear on the bloodstained soil.

"It was the creatures," the teen explained, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "They attacked us with twenty-five of their best predators. I know because I counted every one. There were twenty wolves and five mountain lions. I managed to kill one, but he was injured before I struck."

"Where are the other ones going?" Covin'thra asked with a deep growl behind her voice.

"I know not."

- - - - - - - - -

_Draken, _Lunalese sighed to her mate, _I feel something is amiss in the Spine. We should take Jesiah to a safe place and return to the mountains before more lose their lives. _Draken looked down to Equinox, who was lying on her paws beside him. Jesiah was sitting cross-legged on the soil beside her.

"I am ready when you are, Brother," Equinox told him. "It is quite obvious that no one else lives here." Suddenly, Equinox turned her head to the west and hissed. "Do you smell that?"

_I know I do, _Lunalese growled. _Blood approaches. _Draken suddenly padded over to Jesiah and lifted him up by his raggedy tunic. With one quick motion, he tossed the servant onto Equinox's scaly backside. Equinox shuddered briefly under the servant's weight, but quickly regained her composure.

"Hold on, Jesiah," Draken told him. "She can find a safe place for you…?"

"Put me down," Jesiah spoke out. "Find me a weapon and I shall fight alongside my rescuers."

"We do not even know who we face," Draken replied. "It would be safer to hide for this battle than face it blindly." He turned to Equinox and Lunalese, growling uncertainly as he faced them.

_Sister, _Draken told her mentally. _Take him to our home in Ellesmera. That is the safest place for the moment._

"What about you?" Equinox asked worriedly. Suddenly, Jesiah slid off of Equinox's hide and dashed back inside of the home that he hid inside. The dragons watched as he emerged again holding his master's bronze sword.

"I will not run," Jesiah said confidently. "I would rather die with courage than fear."

_They grow closer, _Lunalese said worriedly. _There is little time, mate. We must prepare. _

_What should we expect? _Draken asked her. She lowered her head and sneered.

_We should expect the toughest battle yet._

- - - - - - - - -

"We must find them," Covin'thra shouted to Murtagh. "If we do not do something, more will suffer like this."

_I agree with her, _Thorn said to his rider. _We should take the offensive here and search for them. _Murtagh looked at the young teenager and offered out his hand for a shake.

"Would you care to join us?" Murtagh asked politely. The teen accepted his hand and inclined his head.

"Of course," he replied. "My name is Eral and my father was the blacksmith and sword maker here in this town. This spear was all I could find amidst the wreckage."

"Every little bit helps," Covin'thra replied, as she scanned the woods for any movement. Suddenly, some dark shadows caught her eye.

"Murtagh!" Covin'thra shouted. "Look!" As if on cue, two large mountain loins leapt from the forest and landed a mere five feet from the silver dragon. Murtagh lifted his blade up and Eral spun his spear around in preparation to throw it.

"There were more than two," Eral whispered to Murtagh. "Be on guard." The two dragons circled the flanks of the two humans in order to protect them from the monstrous beasts as they circled around them. Thorn hissed loudly and swished his tail menacingly at one of the vicious creatures, while Covin'thra roared and lashed out at the other one with her talons. Both lions were extremely agile and were able to leap back and avoid certain death.

_Enough! _A female voice boomed inside of their heads. Suddenly, the two mountain lions slid down to their paws and growled at the humans and dragons.

"Who said that?" Murtagh called out. All they could hear was sickening laughter.

_I did, _the voice claimed. They watched as a wyvern stepped out of the forest. He was a smoky grey color except for his golden beak and eyes. _My brother will be pleased with this. Dragons to join in the revolt, what news! _

"We are not joining in anything," Covin'thra roared. Thorn turned to face the creature and huffed deeply, sending plumes of black smoke into the air.

_But you must, _the grey wyvern spoke out. _If you refuse, then it would be quite a shame to see you all ripped to shreds. Step aside and let us devour the foul two legged creatures behind you. _

_I cannot do that, _Thorn yelled to the creature in front of him. _If you kill my rider then I die as well._

_A dragon rider? _The wyvern asked with curiosity showing in her golden eyes. _Oh, this may be enjoyable. _

"Try to get satisfaction out of this!" Covin'thra roared. At once, she rushed towards the grey wyvern's leg and chomped down with so much force that blood spurted up from the wound and splashed on the top of her muzzle. The birdlike creature squealed in pain and lifted up her other leg in a quick attempt to get her off, but she only fell over.

_That is the beauty of having four legs, _Thorn mocked, as he stepped over to her. He heard the mountain lions roar in anger before lunging at the humans, but he knew that they were more than capable of handling themselves. Covin'thra let go of her leg and leapt back in the fighting pose that Draken taught her when she was younger. The wyvern limped up to her feet and eyed the silver dragon.

_You have a lot of fight in you, _she said painfully. _It is a shame that I must kill you myself. Take note that I will not be merciful._

_No! _Thorn snapped. _Leave her and fight me! I will not see her hurt. _

_Do I sense a little lust in your voice, lizard? _The wyvern mocked. _No matter, I shall destroy both of you. _Suddenly, the wyvern launched herself into the sky as Thorn followed close behind.

_Why did he do that for me? _Covin'thra asked herself. She quickly turned around to see that the two mountain lions were dead at Murtagh and Eral's feet. _Kill her Thorn, for me. _

- - - - - - - - - -

"Here they come!" Draken shouted to the two dragons beside him. They all watched as a fleet of over fourty five wolves rushed towards them. They all had different colors, and many were drenched in human blood.

_Draken, _Lunalese told him. _They have combined! I only knew of twenty from the Spine. _

"No matter," Draken said confidently. "They all will die the same." Lunalese stepped close to Draken and rubbed snouts with him.

_If I do not make it, _she told him, _know that I wanted to start a family with you as the father of my clutch. I love you…?_

"Save that for after the battle," Draken said proudly. "We will survive to have hundreds of children, Luna, but you must remain confident."

"Brother," Equinox whispered to him. "I am scared."

"Remember what I told you when Stave had you captured?" Draken reminded her.

"It is better to fall with pride and courage than shame and fear," she replied. "I know."

"Make me proud today sister," Draken said. "Let us show them the difference between humankind and beasts." All three dragons hunched down as the wolves drew closer while Jesiah held his sword proudly at the attacking horde. Seconds passed by slowly as the army of wolves stampeded closer. Draken and Lunalese both waited until the wolves were close enough before they tossed out massive amounts of fire from their maws. The flames splashed up against the front line of wolves and incinerated many of them on impact. The others were not so lucky because their fur had caught fire from the heat. They broke formation, hollering and yipping while their bodies burned them alive. Still, more were approaching. They collided against the dragons with a large crash as their gnashing teeth chomped down viciously on the dragons' hard scales. Draken used his tail to beat some wolves off of Lunalese as Equinox ripped at the others by using her forearms and the claws attached to them. The blood from the wolves splattered against her rough skin as she continued her bloody onslaught. She looked behind her to see Jesiah slicing away at those trying to maul him. Blood splashed against the murky water on the ground, changing the brown color to crimson red. No matter how bloody and horrific, the three dragons pressed on, using their forearms to bat the wolves almost fifty feet away, completely shattering their backs and necks as they hit the ground. The number of predators quickly diminished from forty-five to twenty-two. With more than half of their troops destroyed, the wolves used more caution and incircled their targets. This tactic proved helpful in their favor because Draken, Lunalese, Equinox, and Jesiah could not protect all points of their body. Equinox had a deep bite mark just below her thigh, Draken had a cut lip from one of the wolves that latched on to it, and Lunalese had a large tear in he right wing. The only one without injury was Jesiah, but all four fighters were losing their strength. Suddenly, one wolf jumped up and latched himself onto Equinox's neck. She hollered in pain and shook violently to get the wolf off of her, but it was no use.

"Equinox!" Draken roared. Those encircling him stood no chance as he rushed to his sister's aid, squishing many that stayed in his way. Draken used all the speed he could muster to slam his head into the wolf's midsection, causing it to die instantly from the harsh blow.

"Are you okay?" Drakan asked. Equinox looked up at him with pain filled eyes and nodded. Blood was trickling down from the wound on her neck, but it was not life threatening.

"THAT IS IT!" Draken hissed. He suddenly lifted his forearm up and swiped his large hand across the large pack of wolves. He roared as the sickening thumps of his claws impaling skin could be heard, tossing all of them away with a trail of blood following them. "You hurt my sister, then you all will suffer!" Lunalese looked at him with amusement as Draken swung his spiked tail around to clobber the last three wolves against their heads with it, killing them all instantly. Draken was panting heavily with rage and exhaustion as he watched two mortally wounded wolves hobble off in retreat. Lunalese slowly padded over to Draken, licking at his several cuts and scrapes.

_You were outstanding, _Lunalese said admirably. _I am glad that you are mine, Draken. _

_As am I, _Draken replied tiredly. _I sure hope that my father and mother are not suffering the same as we have._

_They should be safe, _Lunalese said. _Let us return home, my love. I grow tired and sore. _

- - - - - - -

_I have always wanted to defeat a dragon, _the grey wyvern taunted Thorn, as the two climbed higher in the sky.

_Today will not be your time to fill that want, _Thorn replied harshly. _You will be the one to fall today…not me! _Suddenly, the wyvern dove down and smashed against Thorn. The two were tangled together as they dropped, biting and scratching as they fell closer to the ground.

_Did you only sacrifice your life for that young lizard down there? _The wyvern mocked. _If so, then it was quite a poor decision. _

_You know nothing, _Thorn replied in anger. He suddenly broke free from the wyvern and blasted it with a hail of dark red fire. The creature rolled in time to only singe the top of her feathers, but the overall shock was enough for Thorn to gain the advantage. He pushed forward and smashed into her belly with so much force that many of her feathers were knocked loose from her hide.

_You are finished! _Thorn yelled. He quickly used his forearms to hold the wyvern's two legs away from his body, as he lowered his head to give her the final, lethal bite. He sunk down deep against the vein that ran through her neck and ripped it away with one hard jerk. Blood splattered against his muzzle as the wyvern attempted to squeal in agony, but only blood would escape from her beak. _Your brother shall see you soon. _Thorn watched with a satisfied snort as the body of his enemy hit the ground in a blast of feathers and dirt before returning to his rider and Covin'thra.

"That was incredible!" Covin'thra commented him as he touched down in front of her.

_Thank you_, Thorn replied. _Next time, you should plan the attack before leaping into danger like that. You do not know how to fight in the air yet like I do_.

"Will you teach me then?" Covin'thra asked in her polite voice. Thorn chuckled and wiped the blood off of his muzzle with his barbed tongue.

_It would be my pleasure, dear, _Thorn replied. He turned to face Murtagh. _We must return home. Eragon must know of this. _

**PEACE! **


	69. Underneath a Starry Night

**More gets told about the wyverns in this chapter. Recioh is pronounced Rek-eye-oh, Lisben is pronounced Liz-ben and Arden is R-den (no brainer for the last two.) Mostly fluff in here, but next chapter will be a bit more war and drama. MORE TxC and DxL in this too! Also, Saphira learns what a massage is. May get some laughs if I did it right (I know she is supposed to be a strong dragoness and all, but everyone gets sore!) Enjoy.**

Chapter 69: Underneath a Starry Night

Everyone huddled around the home as Eragon and his wife flew in. They were covered in dirt and dark ash, which dulled the shine of Saphira's bright sapphire scales. Eragon was riding astride her, but he held the look of utter exhaustion. Saphira touched down strenuously, as Eragon dismounted her.

"What happened to you?" he huffed, as he saw the cuts, scrapes, and tears that were on the rest of the crew.

"We were attacked," Draken said to his father. "The revolt has begun, and we were there for the first battles."

_Where were they? _Saphira asked, as she licked the soot off of her giant claws.

_We were attacked at Therinsford, _Thorn replied. _I had to kill a wyvern._

"He was very brave," Covin'thra commented, showing her teeth to him as she did so. "He fought her in my stead."

_Her? _Lunalese asked. _I only knew of one wyvern…and it is a male._

"This one claimed that her brother was in charge of this whole issue," Murtagh explained. "She tried to get the dragons to join in on it."

_There must be more than one, _Lunalese sighed. _Draken, this is not good at all. How many do you suppose are out there? _

"I do not know, " Draken replied plainly. "We will only find out in time."

"We found Nasuada too," Eragon said to Murtagh. "She and a group of soldiers have left to assess the damage to both parts of this country."

"I will stay here," Murtagh muttered. "There are still more towns that need to be saved, and more work to rebuild them."

_Where was the second battle? _Saphira asked worriedly. Equinox shook her head and whimpered slightly at the wound on her neck.

"Ceunon," she murmured. "Wolves attacked us…maybe forty or so."

_It was a devastating assault, _Lunalese chimed in. _We fought them off the best we could. _

_Ceunon is just a few miles from our home, _Saphria pointed out to Eragon. _What if they strike here tonight? _

_With Ellesmera divided, _Eragon replied worriedly, _it is quite possible. _He looked over to Draken and Lunalese. _It will not be safe here for us, _he told them mentally, including Murtagh.

"What if we kept watch during the night?" Murtagh asked. "We could switch off every few hours so everyone could receive enough rest in between."

_No, _Lunalese interrupted him. _I shall keep watch for all of you. I know what to look for whereas neither of you do not. _

"Staying alone would be a fool's errand, Lunalese," Murtagh pointed out. "You would have no one to watch your back when you are out there."

_You all need rest, _Lunalese explained. _I am the least injured with a slight tear in my right wing. Everyone else needs to rest. _

"Except for me," Draken suddenly stepped up. "Do you think that I will let the future mother of my hatchlings stay the night alone?" Lunalese cocked her head and widened her eyes at his comment.

_Draken, _Lunalese said breathlessly. _Do you mean…?_

_Of course, _Draken replied to her mentally. _May I stay with you tonight? _

_How could I refuse, _Lunalese sighed. Draken approached her and rubbed his snout against her own.

"Father," he told Eragon. "I will stay with her. If I may say so, have Thorn and Covin'thra rest outside incase something slips by us. Keep Equinox close and tend to her wound if you could."

_Do you wish for me to heal yours and Lunalese's? _Eragon asked mentally. Draken looked himself over and snorted. None of the wounds on his or Luna's hide were painful enough to need attention.

"We shall pass," Draken told him. "Thank you for the offer, Father."

_Eragon, _Saphira suddenly said. _My wings are tired and I must rest. Would you care to follow me inside? _

_Of course, dear, _Eragon said gently. _I will be right in. _Saphira turned slowly and padded into her home. He turned to Draken and frowned. "Be safe, son," he told him. "We shall be here incase you need anything." With that said, Eragon turned away to head after Saphira. He stopped briefly to scratch underneath Covin'thra's chin.

_Be nice to Thorn tonight, _Eragon chuckled. _I have a feeling that you two will have quite a discussion. _

"What about?" Covin'thra asked aloud. Eragon merely chuckled and walked away into his home.

- - - - - - - - -

_I am so sore, _Saphira whined, as she flopped down in the bowl. Eragon walked up next to her and placed his hand on her brow.

_It was quite a bit of flying, _Eragon admitted, _what hurts?_

_Everything, _she sighed out. _My wings feel as if they are going to fall off of my spine and my arms feel as if they way two tons apiece. _Eragon chuckled as she whimpered and shifted positions in the circular crevice. _How do you feel?_

_I have had better days, _Eragon said in attempt to cheer her up. _Like you, my arms are killing me and my legs are not much better. We worked hard today and many villagers will thank us for it in due time. _

_I know, _Saphira cooed. Eragon gently stepped inside of her bowl and took one of her forearms in his hands. He slowly ran his hands across it from the top of her wrist to her giant shoulder, gently kneading at her sore muscles. Saphira growled in pleasure and dropped her head down into the bowl.

_Where did you learn this trick? _Saphira asked in between occasional grunts. Eragon smiled at her and shifted to her other forearm.

_Massaging? _Eragon asked. _It was taught to my by Oromis. This relaxes your muscles so you are not so tense tomorrow. _

_If you keep this up, I may fall asleep, _Saphira pointed out with a large comfortable yawn.

_That is what I want you to do, _Eragon said lovingly. _My job as your husband is to make sure that you are well. _

_What about your strains? _Saphira asked. _I can…?_

_Stay in here and rest, _Eragon finished her sentence. _I will be fine, Saphira. You relax and let me take care of you._ She was about to protest, but Eragon quickly grabbed her left wing and began massaging the velvety membrane that incased it.

_Oh dear, _Saphira groaned, as she twitched her wings while Eragon held on tightly to the one he was working on. _Eragon this is heavenly._

_Any other sore places? _Eragon asked. She looked up at him with loving eyes and shook her head.

_Thank you, love, _Saphira said with a subtle moan as he released her left wing from his massaging fingers. He turned to see Equinox pad inside.

"Am I intruding?" she asked. Both Eragon and Saphira shook their heads as she approached them. Eragon stepped out of the bowl while Saphira lay silently in it, too comfortable to move.

"What happened to you?" Eragon asked, as he gently lifted up Equinox's chin. Bite marks were visible and blood was dried up on her magenta scales to give it a dullish red tone.

"I fought bravely, Father," Equinox said proudly. "A wolf managed to strike, but Draken knocked it off of me."

_That's my girl, _Saphira said softly, as she slowly lifted her head up. She looked over to Eragon. _Is it deep?_

_A little bit, _Eragon told her. _They broke the skin. _Eragon gently placed his left hand on his daughter's injury and ran his fingers through the wound."That dog did quite a number on you, daughter."

"You should see him," Equinox said with a pleasing growl. It was not too deep, so it took little strength for Eragon to heal it.

"Waise Heill!" Eragon chanted. Saphira looked at Equinox and growled while her wound on her neck was being sealed up.

_I am proud of you, _Saphira said. _You have came out of your timid state and became a true dragon today._

"Thank Draken," Equinox replied. "I still hold in my heart the words that he told me when I was captured by Stave."

_What was that? _

"It is better to fall with pride and courage than shame and fear," Equinox recited. Eragon gently scratched underneath her healed chin.

_Live those words, child, _Eragon told her through mental link. _They mean well. _Equinox growled pleasingly and turned to head into the spare room.

"I will sleep in here tonight," Equinox explained. "If something happens, this may fall in our favor."

_Wise decision, _Saphira said. She turned over to Eragon and showed her teeth. _Oh sweetheart? My neck seems to be rather tense as well. Could you 'massage' it for me too? _

- - - - - - - -

The black wyvern was perched on the thickest branch of an ash tree as he watched the stiff bloody body of his sister below him. Vultures had begun to gather around the limp creature and the smell of its blood was repulsive.

_Arden, _the black wyvern muttered solemnly as he stared down at her body. _It was for the greater cause. Your death will be avenged, sibling. _

_Recioh! _Someone called for him above. He looked up to see a bright red wyvern dive down to land beside him. _I have news._

_Yes, my love, _Recioh replied. _Tell me._

_Ceunon was a defeat, _the red creature said worriedly. _Many wolves were lost. _

_Lisben! _Recioh said in an annoyed tone. _How did they fail? There were more in that pack than the one that attacked Therinsford. _

_There were complications, my sweet, _Lisben replied. _We did not expect to do battle against three dragons…?_

_Was Lunalese one of them? _Recioh asked. Lisben nodded her feathered head.

_I am afraid so, _she sighed. _Recioh, we have another problem. Including you and I, there are only five more wyverns left. How can we do this when these fire-breathing beasts outnumber us? _

_Fly to the nest, Lisben, _Recioh said slowly. _We will begin raising our army there._

- - - - - - - --

_It is a beautiful night, Draken, _Lunalese said softly as the two padded up a slight hill. It was dark and the stars were shinning brighter than either dragon had seen before. _I remember looking up at the stars when I was only a hatchling. I used to just sit at the edge of a cliff and look up at them for hours on end. _

_I do that sometimes too, _Draken admitted. _As a matter of fact, Covin'thra was decided from the stars. _

_How so? _Lunalese asked. Draken snorted and gently lifted his snout up to point to a constellation that looked just like a dragon.

_There, _Draken said. _Covin'thra means constellation. _

_You are very wise, _Lunalese sighed. _The stars have always been the most intriguing to me. As a form of punishment, my master used to force me to lay on my belly with my head down in the nest so I could no longer see such a glorious creation._

_What did you ever do wrong? _Draken laughed out.

_Just small things, _Lunalese murmured. _The largest thing I did wrong was provoking a wolf cub by smacking it with my tail. His father was not pleased at all. _Draken laughed heartedly and showed his teeth.

_I remember the first time I played with my father, _Draken pointed out. _I leapt up and chomped down on his chest. He struggled to get me off for five full minutes. _

_You are lucky to have one, _Lunalese mentioned sadly. _I have been imprisoned instead of loved. _

_I broke you free of that bond, _Draken told her. _You are loved, Luna. _She looked up at him with her ruby eyes sparkling from the light of the stars above her.

_Draken, _she asked lovingly.

_Yes?_

_When can we start a family of our own? _Draken suddenly shot up to gaze back at her as she stared intently back at him. _I feel as if we are ready, but I want you to feel the same way._

_Luna, _Draken told her. _I love you more than the stars above our heads. _

_And I love you more than the depths of Lake Isentstar, _Lunalese replied, as she gently brushed her head against his chest.

_I know little about courting, _Draken admitted. Lunalese let out a soft choppy growl and then slid to her paws. Draken watched as she tucked her wings in tightly to her sides.

_Neither do I, _Lunalese said with a nervous laugh._ I do know this: you love me, and I love you. Instinct will come in soon and both of us will be pleased parents. _

_I sure hope so, _Draken sighed, as he slid down as well. They lay there as they watched the acres of Eragon's land. _Luna, I want to start a home with you. _Lunalese looked up at him and growled softly.

_I would enjoy the company, _she replied kindly. _Perhaps it would be a step closer to parenthood? _

_You really want a youngling, _Draken said admirably. _It is my job as a mate to fulfill your dream. _Draken scooted closer to her and draped his wing over her form. She sighed comfortably and closed her eyes at the tender feeling of his body against hers.

_You are making it very difficult for me to stay awake, _Lunalese commented, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. _When?_

_What? _Draken asked.

_When will you make my dream come true? _Lunalese asked. Draken took his eyes off of the horizon to look at her.

_Whenever you wish, my dear, _Draken replied. _Hush now. You can rest and I will keep watch for anything odd._

_No, _she sighed. _If you must stay awake, then so must I. _

- - - - - - - - - -

_Covin'thra? _Thorn asked the silver dragon, who was resting against his stomach. She slowly lifted her head up at him and growled softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

_I would like to have a talk with you, _Thorn pointed out. _May we? _

"Of course," Covin'thra replied. She gently slid away from his belly and sat on her haunches to face him. "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

_Love, _he said plainly. Covin'thra's sapphire eyes widened as her wings twitched above her.

"I know very little about it," Covin'thra admitted shamefully. "What do you know?"

_It is difficult to explain, _Thorn began. _Covy, if I can call you that…?_

"You may," she chuckled. Her voice had became more mature and womanlike, despite her being a dragon.

_I want to know what you feel when you think about me? _

"Well," Covin'thra said with her eyes downcast. She lowered her head in thought and then brought it up to face him. "I cannot explain it."

_We have all night, _Thorn snickered, which made Covin'thra chuckle as well.

"I remember seeing you one time when I was a hatchling," Covin'thra explained, "for some reason, I felt as if…we were bonded somehow. Does that make any sense, Scarred One?"

_A little, _Thorn replied. _My dear, you are aware that you are the only female besides Saphira that I have held conversations with._

"It must be very lonely," Covin'thra murmured. "I could not imagine holding conversations with my mother alone. Tell me, Thorn, what is this…love?"

_I only know how to explain it because I feel it now, _Thorn pointed out. _Covin'thra, I did not fight the wyvern because you did not know how to fight. _

"What do you mean?"

_I mean to say. _Thorn explained further, _that my main concern was to keep you safe…so I could have a family of my own someday. You are a female dragoness, Covy, and I am a male who has been waiting for quite some time. _

"It was noble of you to think of that," Covin'thra sighed. "So what feeling is there? Perhaps I am feeling the same?"

_Your heart always leaps when you think of the other, _Thorn explained. _It drives you mad when you cannot see the dragon…or in my case the dragoness, so you begin to do things to keep her…or him close. Awkward thoughts drift into your head and all that is on your mind is the one you care for. _

"Well then, Thorn," Covin'thra said softly. "I have felt that way, but I surly cannot mate with my brother…can I?"

_Well no, _Thorn replied. _There are two types of love. The love of your kin, and the love of your mate. _

"What is the difference?"

_You do not start a family with your sibling, _Thorn said in a partial chuckle. _Love of mates must be stronger and more passionate. Perhaps you are still too young for such a topic._

_I understand you, _Covin'thra told him mentally. _If that is the case, then I love my brother as a sibling but I am not sure yet about the other one you mentioned._

_It will come in time, _Thorn chuckled to her. _Come here and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will begin the lesson I promised you._

"You mean?"

_Tomorrow you will learn how to fight. _

**VERY FLUFFY! No action but lots of romance. Yes, Draken will be moving out soon to make a home for himself and his future children…or will he? There was also the much needed ThornxCovy fluff too so everyone is happy.**

**PEACE! **


	70. Oh Glorious Day

**Another bright idea brought to you by Tallacus. This dude is a genius with dragonology (I know that isn't a word, but if it is, he would be a PhD). The underlined italics represent speaking so no one gets confused. Also, this is not a premonition of something to come in the future, but it is a vision in dream form. Hope you like it. (Sorry, the flying thing will come next chapter)**

Chapter 70: Oh Glorious Day

_It was a bright day inside of the cavern where Saphira was laying. Beside her were three different colored eggs. She looked up to see Eragon standing at the edge of the cave with a smile on his face._

"_I am an uncle," Eragon said with a smirk. "I am happy for you, Saphira." For some reason, Saphira felt as if she was not herself. How could her own husband be considered an uncle if the clutch underneath her belonged to him as well? _

_What do you mean?__ Saphira asked him. __They belong to you._

"_Saphira," Eragon said with a grin. "I know about you and Thorn. There is no need to hide it anymore. Besides, your mother is quite pleased as well."_

_My mother is dead__, Eragon, Saphira replied worriedly. She was in quite a panic over the fact that Eragon was not her mate, but his brother's dragon Thorn was. _

"_She is not dead," Eragon said with a soft laugh. "As a matter of fact, she is on her way here." Saphira looked up to see a large green dragoness flying towards them in the distance. _

_It cannot be!__ Saphira protested._

_Saphira, __A familiar voice called inside of her head. __What are you doing, my dear hatchling? Eragon is not a true dragon, and you know of this, do you not? _

_This is not real! __Saphira whimpered. __Mother, I love him and we have a family of our own. Can you not respect that? _

_He is your rider! __Her mother replied harshly. __If we were meant to mate with them, they would have been given wings and claws like us. You have dishonored us, child. We are truly displeased._

_Oh well, __Saphira snapped. __I do not care how you or Father feels about my decision, but I love him and I will be his mate until the final breath we take together. I do not love Thorn and I do not wish to be mated to him._

_You are making a decision that will haunt you, __her mother warned. __Do not throw it all away._

_I have not, __Saphira replied in a hurt tone. __I love him and I have nothing to lose. __With that said, the scenery around her faded until she was left standing in a black void. Suddenly, an image of her father appeared in front of her._

_My child, __he said to her. __It is good to see you so mature._

_Thank you, Father, __Saphira said humbly. __Are you and mother ashamed of the path I have chosen with my rider?_

_Your mother is, __he replied. __Personally, I am proud. What your mother is unaware of is the fact of your shifting in species. I feel rather hurt at the fact that you are not a true dragon, but I am also joyous to see our race being built up again. Your mother has always wanted the best for you…even though you never hatched for us. _

_I am aware, __Saphira replied with tear-filled eyes. _

_I shall reason with your mother, __her father said proudly. __Return to your mate and love him like a true dragon would to her spouse. _

_I already love him more than anyone could explain, __Saphira said with a soft growl. _

_Has your bond as rider and dragon been broken? _

_Nay, __Saphira replied. __If anything…it is stronger!__ Her father snorted pleasingly and disappeared from her sight. Before she could say anything, she slipped back into consciousness and away from the awkward images._

- - - - - - - -

The night was thankfully uneventful, which released quite a burden off of Eragon's shoulders. Even though he did not show it, he was very concerned about the welfare of his home, wife, and his children who were all outside except for Equinox. He did manage to find sleep during the night as he lay next to his darling wife, Saphira. As the sun rose up, Saphira lifted her large sapphire head up to greet the bright rays with her eyes.

_What a strange dream, _she sighed. Eragon groaned and shifted next to her warm stomach. _Are you awake, my love? _

"Huh?" Eragon asked tiredly. Saphira chuckled to herself and gently laid her head on top of Eragon's, moving his locks of hair with every breath she took. "Good morning."

_It is, _Saphira replied, not moving her head from his. _How did you sleep? _

"Not so good, at first," Eragon admitted, as he let out a subtle yawn. "I have been rather worried for Draken and Covin'thra."

_They are brave, _Saphira cooed. _They know how to defend themselves. _

"Still," Eragon muttered, "I fear for them."

_Ah, _Saphira chuckled. _It is the fatherly instinct, dear. I have my worries as well, but I must put them aside._

"I know," Eragon admitted. "We have raised such good children." Saphira sighed again.

_Funny that you would say that, _Saphira replied. _Eragon, I had a very odd dream last night._

"I suppose that it is my turn to hear yours," Eragon laughed. He gently reached up to place his marked palm on her neck. "I am listening."

_I feel as if my mother is disappointed in us, _she said softly. _In my dream, I saw her. I was mated to Thorn and we had three eggs that were lying in our nest. You were there as well, but you did not belong to me as you do now. My mother was also alive in this dream and she came to speak with me._

_What did she say? _Eragon asked mentally, obviously interested in the explanation that Saphira was giving him.

_She told me, _Saphira went on, _that she was ashamed of me._

"What?" Eragon asked. "How could she be ashamed? Look at what you have done…what we have completed! We have a family of dragons and Draken may be ready to start his own family as well. What is there to be ashamed of?"

_You, _she replied hurtfully. _Eragon, she told me that she was ashamed because you are no true dragon. _Suddenly, Saphira dropped her head to brush her cheek against Eragon's hand. _Even in my dream I stood up for you._

_What did you tell her? _Eragon asked. She gazed into his eyes and showed him her teeth.

_I did not care about their decisions, _Saphira replied. _I love you and I will until we enter the black void together. _Eragon grinned and reached up to wrap his arms around her neck.

_I love you, Eragon, _Saphira told him. _I do not care if my family is ashamed of my choice.. _

_Saphira, _Eragon said, as he brushed the scales of her neck with his hands. _You are my everything. _

_As are you, _Saphira replied. _Now let us rise and get breakfast prepared. _She turned her head over to the spare room to hear Equinox's soft yet consistent snoring. _Do I snore? _

_What? _Eragon said with a chuckle. _If you do, I never hear it. _

_Probably because you can snore over mine, _Saphira said with a soft laugh. _It makes you even more adorable though. _Eragon smiled and slowly climbed to his feet. _Where are you going?_

_To make breakfast, _Eragon replied. _Are you hungry? _

_Excuse me, _Saphira laughed. _You are not making food alone. If anything, should it be my job to make it for you? _

_Saphira…? _Eragon tried to protest, but she stifled him by giving a loud snort.

_Go find our children, _Saphira said. _I will make the food while you are away._

_You are so persistent, _Eragon joked.

_That is why you love me, _Saphira replied in the same tone.

_I cannot argue with that, _Eragon muttered. _I shall be back shortly. _

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning," Draken whispered to Lunalese, who had fallen asleep under his wing.

_Hmm? _Lunalese muttered. Suddenly, she shot her head up and pushed Draken's wing off of her. _Oh no, _she groaned. _I fell asleep! Did anything…?_

"Nothing passed by me," Draken assured. "I did not sleep."

_Now I feel even worse, _Lunalese whined. _You were alone for all that time._

_You were still with me, _Draken told her mentally. _Quite frankly, I enjoyed watching you sleep underneath me. It felt rather peaceful. _Lunalese looked out on the horizon and watched the large pillars of smoke climb up to kiss the sky, creating an awesome sunrise. Somewhere in the distance, Recioh and his forest creatures were wreaking havoc on a town or village, but she was glad that they had not attacked her new family.

"You are actually in time to see this," Draken said. "I have been thinking a lot while you were asleep." Lunalese slowly crawled up to her feet and faced him.

_What about? _She asked.

"Us," he replied. Draken turned his gaze to face her directly in her ruby eyes. "Luna, let us leave today and start our own family."

_Oh Draken, _Lunalese sighed. _I would love that, but we must help your family. I do want a child…thousands if we are capable of it…but they will need our help. _

_I do not wish to keep you waiting, dear, _Draken replied._ Fly with me? _Lunalese sighed again and nodded her head. At once, both dragons took off into the sunrise. They flew together in such a tight formation that it looked as if their wings were touching with every flap they made. Suddenly, Draken began to climb into the smoky sky.

_Draken? _Lunalese asked. _What are you doing?_

_I surely do not know, _he replied. _Please, follow me. _Lunalese giggled slightly, but quickly flapped her wings to gain altitude. They climbed higher together, up over the smoke and past the white clouds until Draken tucked his wings in and dove straight for the ground. Lunalese followed. It all was pure instinctual as the two dragons plummeted to Earth. Draken reached out with his talons and clasped on to Lunalese in a firm but loving way. She did the same, which pulled them closer to each other during their fall. They began flipping and twisting, still holding on to each other while the ground began approaching. Before it was too late, both dragons released their grasps and broke away.

_That was incredible! _Lunalese said breathlessly to Draken, who quickly flew to her right side to rejoin formation.

"We are official mates darling," Draken said. "That…was the courting dance. My father told me that when two dragons complete it, they would remain together for the rest of their lives."

_I want nothing less than that for us, _Lunalese sighed lovingly. _You are right, Draken. I do not want you to keep me waiting. _Suddenly, a large black wyvern flew right between the two, breaking them apart instantly. Draken dove down to the right while Lunalese rolled to the left.

_If it isn't the slattern, _the wyvern's voice chimed into both of their minds. _You are lucky that I do not wish for a battle today. I am occupied with other matters. _

_What would that be? _Draken asked menacingly. _You do not plan to pluck out your feathers to use as quills do you? _Lunalese chuckled at her new mate's comment.

_Actually, _the wyvern replied in the same harsh voice, _I am doing something similar to you two. When we engage in battle, you shall know what I have done. It is quite a pity that you chose this path, Lunalese. _

_It is worse that you chose the one you are on, _she replied to him. _You should give this up. Our dragon race outnumbers yours._

_We will soon see, _he replied. With that said, he vanished.

_He burns my hide, _Lunalese grumbled. _Draken…when we start this 'epic' battle, kill him and pluck every feather from his body. I will roast him and serve his hide to the soldiers for dinner. _Draken snorted and rejoined her again.

_First, _Draken chuckled, _I have another thing to keep. _He flew in closer to her and brushed his head against hers during their flight. _I shall discuss our plans for a child with my father. If they are not okay with this, then we leave tomorrow morning._

_Son, _Eragon's voice suddenly rang out in his and Lunalese's head. _You forget that I have that power to read your thoughts. I cannot stop you from raising your own family, but I can stop you from beginning it with this: Breakfast is ready. _

_We are on our way, _Lunalese replied to him. _Thank you, Eragon. _She turned to face Draken. _Tonight then? _

_Of course my dear. _

- - - - - - - - - -

"You are going to teach me today, right?" Covin'thra asked Thorn, as the two were lying in front of the dinner table. It was built to such a perfect size that there was enough room for them and Equinox. Saphira was in human form preparing the meals while Eragon was whittling at a piece of wood with a small dagger that he had received as a wedding gift from Orik.

_Yes, _Thorn replied to the silver dragoness. _I am a dragon of my word. After we eat, I shall show you everything I know. _

"I look forward to it," she replied, bowing her head respectfully. She looked to see Saphira slide a tray of seasoned deer into the lit stove.

"Careful with that dagger," Saphira told Eragon. "You can…?"  
"Owe!" Eragon suddenly shouted. He tossed down the piece of wood, which was covered in his blood.

"Cut yourself," Saphira finished, as Eragon quickly muttered the word to heal it. "I will get something to clean it up." She grabbed a silken washcloth and soaked it in cool water before walking over to Eragon. She wrapped the cloth around his bloody hand and gently scrubbed the blood away.

_Too bad that the blood does not disappear with the wound, _Eragon joked to her. _Thank you._

_You should be more careful, _Saphira said. _What if you cut off a finger?_

_I can reattach it, _Eragon joked again. _Oromis even taught me that. _Saphira laughed and walked back over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Wow," Covin'thra said. "I suppose that is what love is."

_Hmm? _Thorn asked.

"Cleaning up after the mess your mate had made," Covin'thra replied in an amused tone.

_No my dear, _Thorn told her. _Love is a lot deeper than that. Yes, you can clean up after each other, but love is the will to do it or not. Love fits in to take care of each other and always think about the dragon you are mated to. Has that happened to you?_

"You have been on my mind," Covin'thra replied shyly. Eragon and Saphira both turned to face her.

_They grow up so fast, _Saphira told Eragon.

_Well I could not see a better couple, _Eragon replied. _They belong together._ Saphira stepped over to Eragon and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Covin'thra," Saphira stated. "You are becoming mature and, in your age, you will experience certain things for certain dragons. The feeling you have now is love."

"I thought so," Covin'thra said. "So…now what?"

**Okay I got this up before I head out. So, Draken and Lunalese may have a child of their own soon (beginning next chapter if all goes well…we'll see). Just because I see someone asking, when Luna asked "Tonight then?"...think about it and you'll get it. and Covin'thra has just discovered what feelings she had encountered truly are…and they are for Thorn. As my friend told me: EGGS ALL AROUND! I will try my hardest to post, but with the recording stuff going on, it is getting even harder to stick with it (let alone my myspace, gmail, e-mail, and all types of other things.). Either way, I still will update until this story gets to where I want it, so do not fear an immediate end to this. Till next week…or two…or three,**

**PEACE! **


	71. The First Step

**Okay, I keep postponing the Covy-Thorn thing, but I swear that it will come into play very shortly. Next chapter may be a love scene again…read it and you'll see why. Enjoy and click that blue button down there to send me into 1000 REVIEWS!! God I love you guys. **

Chapter 71: The First Step

"So," Murtagh said, as he used a knife to cut through the tender piece of deer that Saphira had cooked. He had just returned from rallying troops outside of Osilon while Eragon and his family, including Thorn, stayed home. "What should we expect now?" Eragon turned to look at Lunalese, who was lying beside Draken with her head resting on his forearms. She lifted her head up and gently nudged her mate's muzzle with her own.

_We ran into the wyvern, _Lunalese explained. _He told us very little over this conflict, but he did say that he was "busy." _

"Not a good sign," Eragon sighed. He turned to see Thorn flop down beside Covin'thra, who was already lying on her stomach. "Murtagh, has any other towns or villages been attacked?"

"I know not," Murtagh admitted. He turned his head and watched Saphira set another hot plate of meat onto the table. "I do know that this is becoming rather frustrating."

"I understand," Saphira replied while placing a large chunk of meat on the dragons' bowls. Equinox was the only one who was not present at the table. Instead, she lay in the main room with her eyes locked on the door.

"Poor lad," Murtagh sighed. "I suppose that last battle did a number on her?" Saphira shook her head and turned to see Equinox growl at the door.

"She knows now how dangerous this life is," Saphira pointed out. "Now, she may feel as if it is her duty to guard us."

"Equinox," Eragon called to the magenta dragoness. She snorted and turned her head to face him.

"Yes," she replied.

"Come join us," Eragon told her. "Nothing is going through that door…if it does, then it would be a costly mistake for it."

"I do not want to risk that chance," Equinox replied harshly. "Those wolves were vicious, Father, and I do not want to fall prey to them again."

_Why is your sibling acting so strange? _Lunalese asked Draken. He snorted and turned to face her.

_I do not know, _he replied. _Usually, she is the quiet and timid one. This is very new to me. _Lunalese growled uncertainly and rubbed muzzles with him.

_Perhaps you should make our announcement? _She asked. Draken nodded his head and turned to face Equinox.

"Sister," he called to her, "may you at least come in for one brief moment? We have some news to discuss." The magenta dragoness grunted and stammered to her feet before padding into the kitchen. Draken waited for a his family to quiet down, and then he climbed to his feet.

"My family," he announced. "Lunalese and I have an announcement that must be told." He looked around the room to see the surprised faces of Murtagh and Saphira, along with curious glances from Covin'thra, Thorn, and Equinox.

"Well?" Eragon asked with a small smirk on his face.

_We are going to raise a family of our own, _Lunalese projected to them. Murtagh jumped up and began clapping his hands wildly as Saphira covered her mouth in shock.

"That's my nephew!" Murtagh shouted happily.

"We have already completed the courting dance," Draken told them. "We are life partners now, and Lunalese has requested for a hatchling. As her mate, I must grant her wishes. It is with great sadness that I also tell you this: we will leave to form our own nesting ground."

"No," Equinox whimpered. "Who will protect us when you are away?"

"I agree with Sister," Covin'thra chimed in. "We may be older and braver, but you are still wiser than both of us. We need you as our leader."

"We do not wish to bring the burden of another dragonet into this household," Draken explained. "There is already too much to worry about."

"Son," Saphira said, choking back tears. She had been overjoyed at the fact that her hatchling had become such a noble dragon, but it was still hard to get over the fact that he was planning on moving on. "You do not have to leave for this purpose. You are welcome as long as you would like."

_Saphira, _Lunalese interrupted. _You and your husband have been most kind to me, but this is my gift to you. Instead of burdening your home with hatchlings, I wish to take them elsewhere and give you two a little more 'peace.' I assure you that we will not leave forevermore. If we must, I will come by to visit every hour on the hour._

"Then why leave?" Murtagh asked. "It would be fun watching my 'great nephews' grow up."

_Tell them, darling, _Draken whispered into her mind. She nodded her head and gently licked his cheek.

_Tonight, _Lunalese began, _we plan to begin our family. _

_Lovely, _Thorn sighed happily into their minds. _I am proud of you, Draken. You have found the love of your life. _Thorn quickly shot his head over to Covin'thra and showed her his teeth. _I suppose that we have a flying lesson today? _

"We do," Covin'thra replied coyly. "Be warned…I will not be gentle with you."

_You act as if I do not want that, _Thorn snickered. Covin'thra cocked her head and sniffed, showing obvious confusion over his comment. _You will get it in time. _

_May we be excused, Eragon? _Lunalese asked, as she nudged Draken once again. Eragon nodded and smirked at his son.

"That's my boy," he whooped. "Take care of her, child."

_I always will, _Draken replied politely. _We shall be back shortly. To let you know, Luna and I will be at the river for a time._

"It is always a wise idea to soak your scales," Saphira pointed out. "We shall see you shortly." Draken growled pleasingly and turned to walk outside, with Lunalese trailing behind him.

"They grow so fast," Murtagh grumbled. "From the looks of it, Thorn has been bitten by the love bug too." He pointed to his dragon, who was licking the side of Covin'thra's cheek.

"It is only natural," Eragon pointed out. "You and Nasuada got started the same way."

"Maybe," Murtagh shot back shyly. "Well, I must be off again. There is a sword maker in Osilon who needs my assistance."

"How many do we have to fight?" Eragon asked.

"I gathered fifty men," Murtagh explained. "All are healthy and ready to go to war in a moment's notice."

_You have to love the elves and their loyalty, _Saphira told Eragon. He looked over to Murtagh and sighed.

"Do not forget," he told him, "check other towns too. Grab anyone willing to fight against this."

"Okay," Murtagh grunted. "Come on, Thorn…?"

_Can you not see that I am preoccupied? _Thorn replied jokingly. _I have things of my own to accomplish today._

_What about loyalty to your rider? _Murtagh asked in an annoyed tone. Thorn snorted and tossed black plumes of smoke from his nostrils.

_I apologize for making arrangements outside of your own, _Thorn snapped. _Perhaps you could borrow a horse?_

_Can you not just drop me off? _Murtagh persisted. Thorn turned to look at Covin'thra, who was watching him carefully with her bright sapphire eyes.

_Go on, _she told him mentally. _I will wait here for you. Do not forget me, Scarred One._

_I never will, _he replied to her. Thorn turned back over to his rider and snapped his head back to motion for him to get on. _Let's make this quick. _

- - - - - - - - -

"I think that they took it well," Draken said to Lunalese. They were lying on the soft sand at the river's bank, knocking dirt to and fro with the playful swishing of their tails.

_Draken, _Lunalese said calmly. _When our hatchling comes, what shall we name her?_

"Her?" Draken asked with a snort. "I am sorry, but I know for a fact that we will have a son."

_Oh you do? _Lunalese said sarcastically. _Very well then, humor me. Why will I not have a daughter? _He attempted to explain, but she cut him off with her gentle laughter.

_What is so funny? _Draken asked mentally. Lunalese looked up at him with her ruby eyes and sat her tail over his own.

_You, _she replied, showing her teeth. _No matter what our child's gender will be, I know for a fact that you will be happy over it._

_You know me all too well, _Draken snickered. _Still, I would prefer a male. It is harder to let the daughter go to a mate then the son. _

_How do you know that? _Lunalese asked. Draken growled lovingly and draped his wing over her.

_My father and I have a great bond, _he explained. _Ever since I have hatched, we have shared everything together. I can feel if he is happy, sad, or disappointed. _

_What does that have to do with anything? _Lunalese asked.

_Even though he did not show it, _Draken went on, _I felt his sadness today. Seeing Covin'thra mature and of the age to mate is heartbreaking for him. Sure he is her father, but it is very hard to watch your own children break away to form families of their own._

_I see now, _Lunalese sighed. _I had no idea. Draken, could you stand to see a sight like that with your own child? _

_I know not, _he replied. _My father has to deal with two of his children leaving the nest…at the same time practically. I do not know if you noticed, but neither one of my parents want us to form a nest of our own yet._

_I have, _she said, lowering her head. _Draken, I do not need to make a nest to be considered your spouse. As long as you and I are sheltered, we are together. Do you really wish to leave it all…for me? _

_I will fly to the farthest country overseas and back for you, _Draken replied cunningly. _To make you happy, I will do anything. _

_As will I, _Lunalese replied. _Never leave me. _

_I do not plan to…ever. _The sun had risen to the noon position and both dragons were hot under the immense heat. Lunalese snorted and lovingly lifted Draken's wing off of her form.

_Come on, _she coaxed him. _The water is so inviting! _Draken growled and climbed to his feet, leading the way into the river. Both hopped in with a large splash and enjoyed the feeling of cool water flowing over their warm scales.

_Life will be so good, _Draken told her, as he popped his head up over the water to see her. _We will have millions of children, Luna, and all of them will be loved and cared for. _

_What shall we name our first? _Lunalese asked. Draken lifted his head up a bit and smiled.

_Draco._

**Oh, it is getting so good! I need some action ideas…anyone have any?**

**PEACE! **


	72. In Love and War

**Draco is from Dragon Heart, not Harry Potter. I don't even know the names of the characters from those books…and I never want to. No offense to those who read it, but that book/movie seemed like a waste of time to me because I am no fan of witchcraft. Now I know that Angela is a witch, but she was needed the most here. Don't hate me guys, but I must speak the truth. Now, I am aware that Draco was not the dragon's official name in the movie until Bowan gave it to him, but I have a plan to tie it all together. Trust me because, in the end, it will ALL make sense.**

Chapter 72: In Love and War

"Mother," Covin'thra whispered to Saphira, who was in dragon form with Eragon lying against her belly.

_Yes my dear, _Saphira replied. She lifted her head up from her paws to look at her daughter. The magenta dragoness was sitting on her haunches in front of the door wagging her tail anxiously while she sat.

"Where is he?" Covin'thra asked nervously. "He told me he would not forget."

_Easy child, _Saphira chuckled out. _You are experiencing the most important part of love…anxiety. _

"What is that?" Covin'thra asked. She turned around and padded over to Saphira, who nuzzled her with her snout. Eragon looked up from beside Saphira and placed his hand on his daughter's side.

"It is when you worry too much," Eragon explained. "You must be patient and wait for him. He has not forgotten you."

"I despise waiting," Covin'thra muttered. "I want to fly today…with him."

_Eragon, _Saphira whispered in his mind. _Our child is feeling the same as I did. _

_I know, _Eragon sighed. He stood up and shook his head. "Covin'thra," he told her. "You are of the age now where you could start a family of your own."

"I know," Covin'thra replied. "Do you think Thorn would be the father?" Eragon and Saphira both turned to look at each other, shaking their heads admirably at their daughter's question.

_Darling, _Saphira told her, _Thorn has dreamed of the moment where he could start a family of his own. I can tell by his actions around you that he craves for you to be his one and only. _

"I feel the same about him," Covin'thra sighed. "How old is he?"

_Thorn hatched only four months after I did, _Saphira replied. _In dragon years, I am of the age of two years. _

"Why are you so old when you are human?" Covin'thra asked. "Should you not be like a mere child?"

"No my dear," Eragon said with a chuckle, mainly directed at Saphira's odd facial expression of being called 'old.' "Even though her age is young, her human age was based off of her maturity level. Take you for example. Covy, you are merely half-a-year old, but would you say you are as mature as a young child? I think not."

"It makes sense now," Covin'thra muttered to herself. "Still, I wish for the Scarred One to return quickly before I lose interest."

_You will never lose interest in the one you love, _Saphira pointed out. _I have never lost interest in Eragon, and we have been together for quite some time._ Eragon smiled and took his hand off of Covy's hide to place it on Saphira's brow.

"I understand," Covin'thra replied. "I do not want to ruin this though."

"Never conceal your emotions," Eragon advised. "If you cover them up, everything will crash. Be yourself, Covy, and do not struggle to impress. If he wishes to be your mate, then he would admire you for what you have already achieved."

_It is impossible to ruin love, _Saphira said in a soft, subtle voice. _Love is a state of being that you feel and it can never be ruined. It is not possible to break love, but you can break a heart. Do not fear embarrassment when you go out today, but rejoice in the fact that you are together with the one you care for. _

_Wise words, _Eragon admitted to Saphira. _I love your wisdom. _Saphira growled lovingly at his comment and bucked her head up to knock Eragon's hand from her brow to the top of her muzzle.

_I am not the only wise one in this household, _Saphira pointed out, as she flicked her tongue upwards to lick at his forearm. _And I love you for far better reasons than the size of your brain. _Eragon chuckled and scratched at her snout. Suddenly, the large door in the main room swung open with an exhausted Murtagh standing in the doorway.

"I am bushed," Murtagh grumbled. "I just helped the swordsman make over twenty blades."

"Where is Thorn?" Covin'thra asked anxiously. Murtagh shuffled his way over towards the cushioned bowls and flopped inside of the last one.

"He is outside," Murtagh muttered. He curled up in the bowl and shut his eyes. "I always thought the elves could handle themselves." He watched as Covy dashed outside; her tail thumped wildly against the doorjam as she exited the house.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, as he got up to walk towards his brother.

"I have the fifty men to fight," Murtagh explained, "but only thirty of them have decent weaponry." Saphira climbed up to her paws and padded upstairs while Eragon continued to talk with his brother. "I apologize for being so tired, brother," Murtagh continued. "It took over three hours. The whole flight back I had to listen to Thorn bicker about being late, but he had things of his own over there that needed to be completed."

"Like what?" Eragon asked. Murtagh fluttered his eyes open and let out a long, drawn out yawn.

"Osilon is building up to withstand an attack," Murtagh explained. "They used him to lift the heavy lumber to make the walls and fortifications. I have never heard that dragon complain so much to me. It was rather disrespectful."

"He is in love, Murtagh," Eragon said with a chuckle. "To him, it looked as if you had ruined his chance and forced him to break a promise." Murtagh grumbled a subtle swearword and shook his head.

"He still owes me an apology," Murtagh complained. "He must place duty before his…you get the point."

"Still," Eragon sighed. "Dragons hold promises very well and are rather distraught when they must break them." Eragon turned to see Saphira gently pad down the stairs with a soft cotton weaved blanket resting comfortably in her mouth. He smiled as she approached Murtagh with her large head held up high to avoid dragging the blanket on the floor. In one quick motion, Saphira laid the blanket over Murtagh and stretched it out to where it was even more comfortable.

_Better? _Saphira asked kindly, like a mother would have to her child.

"Splendid," Murtagh yawned out. "Thank you, Saphira." Murtagh shifted in the bowl and turned to face Eragon again.

"You have a very kind wife," Murtagh told him with a smirk. "I know I have told you it before, but you need to hear it again. She is utterly perfect."

"Should I tell Nasuada what you just told me?" Eragon said with a wide grin. Saphira let out a soft, choppy growl and then flopped down beside her husband.

"Nasuada takes good care of me," Murtagh admitted tiredly, "but she would be a close second to Saphira."

_Thank you for the compliment, _Saphira chuckled out into his mind. Murtagh took his hand out from underneath the blanket that Saphira had fetched for him and reached out to brush against her muzzle. She growled pleasingly as he stroked it with his marked palm.

"Brother," Murtagh sighed, as he dropped his hand back down into the blanket again. "This battle with the creatures may be the roughest yet. There is one person, a young lad named Arthur, who knows much about the forests and the creatures that dwell inside of them. He is only of the age of twelve, but he is very handy with a sword. It is very unusual to see a mere child swing a blade so hard to sever a limb off of the thickest tree. He has claimed that he discovered something yesterday in the Spine."

_What was it? _Saphira asked curiously. Eragon grabbed a chair and scooted it over to Murtagh before taking a seat inside of it.

"He claims that he saw dragon eggs," Murtagh explained, "but they were smaller, and their only colors were black, gray, and red."

"How many?" Eragon asked. Murtagh shook his head.

"He claimed that it looked like a nesting ground," Murtagh stated. "There had to be at least twenty eggs there."

"Could it be?" Eragon asked Saphira. "Draken said that the wyvern was up to something."

_Perhaps, _Saphira replied. She turned back to the bowl to face Murtagh again. _Did he witness anything else?_

"Nay," Murtagh muttered. "We are leaving to examine them this evening when the sun breaks and he has requested that you and Saphira also come along."

_Well, _Saphira said with a chuckle. _Draken is planning to make his own family tonight, and Covy will be busy with Thorn. The only one left will be Equinox. _

_Draken has already been gone for quite some time, _Eragon pointed out. _They may have already begun._

_We have not, _Lunalese suddenly interrupted them, as the two dragons stepped in the home. _We have discovered the name for our hatchling when we do._

"Oh?" Eragon asked.

"Our hatchling's name will be Draco if it is a male," Draken explained. "I heard it before in Ceunon."

"It is from a foreign language," Eragon mentioned. "Some people from another land brought it here."

"What does it mean?" Draken asked.

"Dragon."

- - - - - - - - -

_I am sorry for being late, _Thorn apologized to Covin'thra. The silver dragoness growled lowly and padded towards him. _I had matters that had to be dealt with._

"Well," Covin'thra sighed. "I suppose that we should get started?"

_Of course my dear, _Thorn replied lovingly. He flapped his wings against his side twice and leapt up into the sky. Covy followed suit.

"Thorn?" Covy asked, flying in closer to his right side. The large red dragon turned his head to his right to face her. "Have you ever thought about…hatchlings?"

_All the time, _Thorn replied. _They plague my mind daily. _

"So you wish for a family?" Covin'thra dug deeper.

_I do, _Thorn sighed. _You do not understand the pain that I have felt seeing Saphira and Eragon raising children while I was left alone._

"That had to be painful," Covy whimpered. She nudged her way in closer to him and tapped her wing against his. "Do not worry, Scarred One. One day, you shall have your own younglings." Thorn lowered his head and snorted while Covin'thra let out a nervous growl. "I would be honored if you raised mine…if that is what you wish for."

_Covin'thra, _Thorn muttered. _I do not wish to become your mate for the sole purpose of reproduction. Yes, I do want a dragonet to call my own, but I also wish for a female companion to meet me every time I return to the nest. _

"Thorn," Covy chuckled nervously. "You would have that with me. I do not know of these strange emotions, but I feel drawn to you. For some odd reason, I cannot go one day without having a thought of you cross through my mind."

_What do you think of? _Thorn asked. Covy lowered her head and began following a gazelle with her sapphire eyes.

"Uh…well…you see," Covy stammered. "My thoughts were of us together doing something that I am not quite sure of…?"

_Mating, _Thorn whispered, which interrupted her. _So it is true. _

"I beg your pardon?" Covy asked.

_Females do dream of their mates, _Thorn sighed. _Saphira did the same with Eragon, and Lunalese did the same with Draken. My dear, you speak no lie when you tell me that you wish to be mine, do you? _

"If it would make these odd dreams come true," Covin'thra replied cunningly. "Thorn?"

_Yes? _

"May I be yours?" Covin'thra asked slowly. Thorn turned to face her and slowed the beating of his wings to coast through the air. "I would like nothing more than to bear your children."

_Covy, _Thorn muttered carefully. _Does my age matter to you at all? You are still young…only six months…but I am older than you by a year minimum. Are you well with us being mates? _

"Absolutely," Covy said humbly, as she bowed her head towards him. "Now my dear Scarred One, may we begin our lesson?"

**Oh I literally have to bite my tongue to avoid telling the ending that I have planned. Yes, Arthur is now coming into play and the Draco thing has been discussed. Thorn and Covy have tied the knot, but it is not over yet. Next chapter will have one definite love scene between Draken and Luna, the flying lesson between the two other lovers, and even more as Eragon and Saphira journey to see this new wonder that Arthur and Murtagh have discovered. My recording is now finished and all I am doing is searching for employment, so daily posts may return…hopefully. How are you all liking the shift? **

**PEACE! **


	73. Unwanted Guests

**Warning: Love Scene. Sadly, I skipped out on the flying lesson, but things are really heating up now! Okay, you will see why this took me so long to post. I had to do a lot of research on this and the main three to thank are Tallacus for his wisdom, Eragon-Shadeslayer-Elda for the good plotline, and a dude that no longer is on here called Calkulator (his fic was gross though, but I liked the idea he used.). The scene is with Draken and Luna like promised, but most of it is just AU over how it would be done. It is getting harder and harder to keep this clean so please PLEASE let me know if I went to far on this and I'll redo it all. Another warning…this one will also be a heart pounder. **

Chapter 73: Unwanted Guests

"Night is approaching quickly," Draken whispered to Lunalese. She looked up at him with her glazed eyes and nodded slowly.

_Draken, _she sighed, _I am worried. Neither of us is experienced and we know not of the proper rituals._ Draken growled uncertainly and brushed his muzzle against her own. Both dragons were lying in one bowl while Eragon and Saphira left with Murtagh.

"Do not fret, dear," Draken cooed to her. "I too am nervous particularly because I am the sole dragon responsible for our clutch. If I make a mistake then you would not conceive and all we do tonight would be for nothing."

_Never say that, _Lunalese replied softly. _Even if I do not become gravid, tonight can never be a mistake. Do you not wish to combine with the one you love? _

"Of course I want to," Draken muttered. "Just like you…I am worried. I want everything to be perfect when we conceive, but I know not on how to give it to you."

_Be yourself, _Lunalese advised. _I know nothing either. Frankly, knowing that both of us are unprepared for this brings great comfort to me. _

"What do you mean?"

_Draken, _Lunalese said with a soft laugh. _If you are inexperienced then it means that you have never given yourself away to another. That brings joy to my heart to know that I would be your first…and that you would be mine. _She lifted her tail up and placed it across his own. In one quick motion, Draken lifted his royal purple wing up and draped it over his lover. _I love you, my Draken. No matter how inexperienced or unprepared you are I will always love you. _Draken snaked his head under his wing to try and look her in the eyes, but when he ducked under, their snouts connected to where they were nose-to-nose. Lunalese brightened up her ruby eyes and stuck out her tongue to brush it against his two fangs that slightly protruded from his maw. Time stood still as they looked through each other's eyes and into their hearts. Without taking her glance away, Lunalese growled anxiously and trembled.

"What is it?" Draken asked her, still holding his snout against hers. His breath alone was enticingly sweet, like the juice from the ripest fruit in Alageasia, but his voice was far more desirable. Lunalese shut her eyes for a brief moment and dropped her head down slightly, letting the sound of his voice flutter in and out of her ears. She slowly lifted her snout back to his and opened her eyes.

_You take my breath away, _Lunalese sighed into his mind. _Even though you have never had a mate before, you still manage to impress._

"You did tell me to be myself," Draken chuckled out to her. "I do not wish for me to be the cause of your death so I will never do it again."

_No, _Lunalese cut in abruptly. Draken widened his eyes and growled as the two continued to stare at each other underneath his velvety wing. _I like it. It makes me feel…comfortable. _

"In that case," Draken whispered. "I suppose I should continue to please you." Suddenly, Draken inched his head closer, pushing Lunalese's snout back with his forward motion. She forced herself forward as well to where it looked like the dragons were kissing each other like Draken had seen his mother and father do when they were in human form. Draken gently slipped across her snout to brush the side of it as Lunalese did the same. Draken quickly shot his head back and cocked it at her.

"You are lovely," he told her. Lunalese sighed and inched her head up to connect with his again. They let their snouts rest against each other for several moments before breaking it off for the final time.

_My Draken, _Lunalese whispered to him. _I believe I am ready now. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So where is this young lad?" Eragon asked Murtagh. The two brothers were both astride their dragons as they padded through the dense forest of Osilon with Covin'thra bringing up the rear.

"He said that he would meet us right here," Murtagh replied. "I wonder what is taking the boy so long."

_Thank you for the flying lesson, mate, _Covy told Thorn mentally. He turned to face her and showed her his teeth in a kind gesture.

_It was quite enjoyable on my part too, _Thorn replied. _Do you remember everything? _She nodded humbly and snorted.

_How could I forget? _She told him. _You are a good teacher, mate. _

_If we may start a family of our own I wish for you to be as strong as myself, _Thorn said with a hint of amusement in his voice. _Covy, I will do all in my power to protect you. _

_As will I, _she whispered lovingly to him. Both dragons trembled slightly before marching through the forest yet again. Suddenly, there was a loud crack from the top of a nearby ash tree. Eragon and Murtagh pulled out their blades and stared at the direction of the awkward sound. They watched as a young boy slid down the tree with his sword sliding through the trunk with him. The boy was only twelve years old with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, but his swordsmanship was obviously more advanced for his age.

"Sorry for being late," the boy told Eragon and Murtagh. "I suppose these are the mighty dragons I have heard so much about?" Saphira bowed her head humbly at the comment while Eragon pat her shoulder.

"You have already met Thorn," Murtagh explained. "Arthur, this is Eragon, his wife Saphira, and their daughter Covin'thra."

"I have heard much of your shape shifting skills," Arthur told Eragon. "It is good to see the dragon race being rebuilt…?"

"It is already up and running," Eragon said with a smirk. Saphira chuckled at her husband's joke and slid to her paws so he could get off and issue a proper greeting. Eragon dismounted his wife and placed his marked palm on her side.

_He is wise for someone so young, _Saphira said admirably. _I have good feelings over this youngling. _

_We shall see, _Eragon told her gently. _If my brother will trust him, then we shall as well._

_Well put, _Saphira told him. She snaked her head around and tenderly licked him on his cheek. _Go and make this formal. _Eragon smiled at her and walked towards the twelve-year-old. He watched as Arthur spun the hilt of the sword around his hand two times before thrusting it into its sheath.

"You are familiar with my brother," Eragon said, extending his hand. "If he trusts you, then so must I." Arthur reached out and accepted the shake. It was odd to see a human living comfortably in an Elvin city, so Eragon had to ask.

"How did you come to live here?"

"Well," Arthur explained. "It all happened just a few months back when I retrieved this sword." He unsheathed it and flipped it around to hand the hilt to Eragon. On the blade it read a word that sent chills down his spine. Excalibur. "Some elf lodged it in a stone during a battle. The legend was that the person to pull out the sword would be the next warrior. Just like the dragon eggs, elves lined the pathways to pull the blade out, but I was the one who managed."

"You are only twelve," Eragon pointed out. "How could you be placed as a warrior at such an age?"

_This is truly interesting, _Saphira admitted to Thorn and Covin'thra, as she wagged her tail curiously behind her.

"I was trained in swordplay by my brother," Arthur explained. "He used to be the trusted knight of Galbatorix until his fall. Now, he works for the new queen." Eragon inspected the sword carefully and carefully handed it back to the adolescent. He watched as Arthur slid the sword again into the sheath without taking one glance.

"Now that everyone has been introduced," Murtagh interrupted, "We are wasting time."

"Very well," Arthur sighed. "The nest was just west of Kuasta at the very top of the mountain. It will be a long two month walk from here, so I suggest that we begin."

_Walk? _Saphira chuckled to the child. _No my dear. Why would you think my daughter came along on this journey? You will fly with us._

"What?" Covin'thra suddenly said, which startled Arthur and caused him to draw his sword.

"It is a demon!" Arthur shouted. Eragon stepped in quickly and managed to get the preteen to lower his weapon.

"She is not," Eragon told him. "She is the effect of what happens when a human and dragon combine. Even though we shape shift, my main spirit is human and Saphira's is dragon."

"I have ridden horses, goats, and even a pig or two…but never will I ride a talking dragon," Arthur protested. "It is unnatural."

"Well you better start walking," Murtagh said with a chuckle, "because I would like to get to the nest before these eggs hatch. By the way, boy, you had better watch your tongue when you call my niece a demon."

- - - - - - - -

The sun was setting as the two lovers took to the air. They flew close, slapping their wings against each other with each gentle flap. Draken was entranced by Lunalese's scent and was struggling not to rush things, but Lunalese was ready and did not want to wait any longer.

_Draken? _Lunalese asked him. _This night is lovely. Let us make the best out of it. _Suddenly, Lunalese rolled to the side and wrapped her claws around Draken's forearms to where he was supporting her as they flew. Draken sunk slightly as he held on to her, but he recovered quickly. His body tensed above her, flexing each and every muscle that was attached to his forearms and hind legs. Lunalese knew that Draken was a nervous wreck, and she felt quite the same, but the two had courted and both were ready to bring new life into the world.

_Do not be so tight, _Lunalese whispered into his mind. _If you remain tense, it will make things harder on yourself. _

"How did you even know to do this?" Draken asked curiously. Lunalese craned her neck up to nibble softly against his neck.

_Instinct, _she replied huskily. Her voice sent a shiver down from the top of his head to the end of his tail. It was time and he could sense it. _Draken, I am ready and waiting, my love._ She stuck out her tongue to lick the scales on his throat. She was able to sense and feel his excitement as she pulled her neck away to let gravity take over. She hung her neck back while she held on to him and thrust her body forward with all of her might. _Make me proud, Draken. _Everything was natural as Draken pushed inside of his mate. She held on tightly to his forearms and closed her eyes while the two flew in such a combined flight. Eragon was correct: the feeling of mating in flight was nothing short of spectacular, and instinct had allowed Draken to please his mate and continue to fly at the same time. He held on to her tightly with his claws wrapped around her forearms as he tucked his wings in and dove down towards the forest floor.

_You are doing great, _Lunalese cooed to him in between subtle moans and growls.

"I aim to please," Draken huffed out. He suddenly opened his wings and climbed back up into the sky, pressing his body hard against the form of his mate.

_Again, _Lunalese whispered breathlessly. Instead of straightening himself out, Draken increased his climb and did a full loop to come straight back down again. The G-force of his flying was doing all the work while the two lovers enjoyed their combination as official spouses. Lunalese tucked her wings against her form to provide less drag for her lover as they continued.

_Draken, _Lunalese beckoned. _Please, higher! _Draken beat his wings frantically, causing him to thrust his body with every motion. It was going to be close, but Draken wanted his mate to get the best of him. He climbed as high as he could and slammed is wings against his sides. Instead of positioning his body to dive, he stayed facing the sky with Lunalese in his arms. They seemed to hover there as the two looked into each other's eyes; love and commitment was obvious in both of their glances.

_I do not want it to end, _Lunalese whined softly into his mind. _Draken, I love you. _They began to fall to the ground, but neither mate would release their grasp. Closer to the ground they came and Draken knew that the magical moment would disappear soon for the night. It was the nuptial flight that he and Lunalese had been dreaming of, and now was the time to finish such an evening. Before he opened his wings, both dragons were spent and exhausted. Regardless of his tiredness, Draken flipped his wings up to glide and held on to Lunalese, who was too exhausted. Her wings that she held against her body were limp, along with her tail. Even though she appeared tired, Lunalese still had her eyes open and fixed lovingly and the future father of her hatchlings.

_You were amazing, _Lunalese said to him. Draken looked down at her and sniffed in approval. _I have waited for so long to experience that. _She hummed loudly and released the grasp on one of his forearms to gently stroke it with her claws. _You did not disappoint me…you never can._

"I am glad for that," Draken sighed. He found a place to land and gently set Lunalese down first before himself. She instantly flopped down on her belly and turned her head to face him.

_It was absolutely incredible, _she continued to praise her mate. _I never thought mating could be so pleasurable. _

_Neither did I, _Draken joked mentally to her. _We can rest here if you like._

_Where are we? _Lunalese asked. _This place seems familiar…Oh no! _

- - - - - - -

"It is over here," Arthur pointed out to the rest of the group. Thorn and Covin'thra were flying overhead as Saphira morphed to human form to follow her husband. The forest was thick in the Spine and only humans were able to maneuver in such dense vegetation. Murtagh was holding up a branch that he lit magically and walked right behind the young boy.

"Be careful," Eragon told everyone. He found a spear that was left by a hunter and gently tossed it over to Saphira, who nodded her head humbly. "We do not know what to expect."

"Here!" Arthur exclaimed. The four humans emerged out of the forest to stop at a clearing. Even though it was dark, the round figures of eggs could be made out, and several birdlike creatures were sitting on top of a few of them. Suddenly, the creatures squalled and popped open their wings. In one quick motion, every one of the creatures leapt into the night sky after some helpless creature. Eragon raised his sword and prepared to step forward, but he felt a deep presence inside is mind.

_Father! _The voice screamed inside his head. _Help us! _

- - - - - -

_The slattern has returned, _Recioh jeered towards the yellow dragon. Draken began pacing in front of her to block the black wyvern's view, but he knew for certain that this creature was not going to run away this time.

"Step away," Draken warned. "As her mate, I will kill you."

_So you finally have mated, _Recioh sneered. _I am willing to bet that she was quite the natural._

"Stifle it!" Draken roared. "How dare you talk to my spouse that way?"

_She is a slattern, _Recioh repeated. _In my travels I have ran across human ones, and she is no different. Instead of fulfilling her duties, she runs off with dreams of getting mated with a dragon such as yourself. The only difference between her and the others is the fact that she does not force you to pay for 'entertainment.' _

"Take that back!" Draken snapped. "She is no slattern and she will make an outstanding mother."

_If she survives that long, _Recioh hissed. _You are in hostile territory, lizard. I have reign over this entire hillside, which means that I have the right to kill you two._

"Do it then," Draken roared. He turned to Lunalese and growled. "Luna!" He yelled. "Find safety. I will find you."

_I will not leave, _Lunalese protested. It was obvious that she was exhausted, but the thought of leaving her mate alone to deal with this creature tore her up.

"Luna!" Draken snapped at her. "My child is what concerns me. I want you safe. We just finished and you have no strength to fight. Leave me!"

_I cannot! _Lunalese cried. _Draken…I will not leave you to die. _

"Go!" Draken hissed. He watched with tears in his eyes as the love of his life shuttered and trembled before taking off to a safer place.

_I am sorry, _he told her mentally. _I do not want you hurt. Not in your state right now._

_How noble, _Recioh mocked. Suddenly, five winged figures emerged from the dark night and landed right next to Recioh. It was too dark to tell what colors they were, but Draken could tell that they were all wyverns. _Let us see how you do now. _Draken roared at the five wyverns and gnashed his teeth at him.

"If you attack," Draken warned, "be prepared for a very hot barbeque." Suddenly, two of the wyverns flew in at him and clamped their beaks on his throat. Draken shook violently and tossed them off, sending one into a nearby Maplewood tree. Draken's neck was bloody, but he knew that he had to fight to protect his future family. If he did not make it, Lunalese would still be safe and his legacy would still live on, depending on if she conceived or not. Still, it was a risk that Draken was willing to take. He shook again, tossing drops of blood to the soil.

"Now you have enraged me," Draken hissed. Two more wyverns prepared for the attack, but Draken countered them by tossing a very hot stream of flames in their direction. The heat of the flames caught the creatures' feathers on fire, which burned into their flesh as well. Draken watched with a satisfied snort as the two creatures ran off into the forest with their hides ablaze.

"Anyone else up for a roast?" Draken taunted. There were now four left including Recioh, and each wyvern took a position at Draken's flanks. Recioh was in front of him, one behind, one to the left, and one more to the right. He was surrounded. They pounced at the same time, latching onto the dragon's scaly flesh. Draken fought off the three wyverns, but Recioh was not going to get off. He had latched his jaws at the same wound that the other two had struck. Draken was losing too much blood and could feel himself growing weaker. He struggled to get him to release, but Recioh only dug the sharp point of his beak into his flesh to deepen the wound.

_How does the blood feel as it flows out of your body? _Recioh taunted. _What is it like to know that you will never mate that slattern again? _His vision was beginning to blur and he could barely stand. Blood had splattered on the ground and over Recioh as he pulled at the flesh with every squirm the large dragon made. Suddenly, a yellow flash smashed into Recioh, tossing him away from Draken and into the forest. Draken could not keep his eyes open and his balance was gone. In two seconds, the giant noble dragon was on his side. His breath was becoming more labored and his body was turning cold.

_Draken, _a familiar voice called to him. _Don't you die on me! _He struggled to lift one of his eyes open and finally succeeded.

_Lunalese, _he struggled to say. _I am…sorry. _Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in the bushes behind him. Murtagh emerged out of it holding a bright torch. Behind him was a young child and Draken's parents.

_Eragon! _Lunalese cried. _Help me. _Eragon and Saphira both rushed over to their son's aid fearing the worst. When they saw the wound on his throat, both of them covered their mouths in shock.

_Fa…father? _Draken asked, struggling hard not to lose consciousness. _Take care of her for me. _Murtagh tossed the child the torch and quickly rushed to his fallen nephew.

"Draken do not talk that way," Eragon said with tear stained eyes. The wound was deep and he questioned if it could be healed. "You and Lunalese have a family. You cannot cross into that black void without her."

_Fate has chosen this, _Draken muttered painfully. He began sputtering up some blood that did not manage to exit out of the wound in his neck._ I have disappointed you. _

_No son, _Saphira came in tearfully. _Hold on. _Without thinking, Murtagh placed one hand on the wound and grabbed Eragon's with the other.

"What are you…?"  
"WAISE HEILL!"

**Did it work? Also, I have revamped chapters 1 through 10. Some differences are in there and all of the corrections have been made too. Between posts I will go in and edit ten chapters at a time. If you could, re-read them and point out any "uh ohs" that are still there. Thanks guys. You all rock and I expect this to be finished around the eightieth or ninetieth chapter…hopefully not though because I really want it to go longer. :) **

**PEACE! **


	74. The Birth of the Old Code

**Heart Pounder #2 **

Chapter 74: Birth of the Old Code

It was a disturbing site in the forest that night. Eragon and Murtagh had done all they could, placing every ounce of their magic together to heal Draken's wound, but they had little hope of him surviving. Saphira had morphed into dragon form to console Covin'thra while Thorn stood beside her, and Lunalese propped herself against her mate with tears flowing freely from her ruby eyes.

"Come on son!" Eragon called out weakly as he stepped away from him. "Do not leave us." Lunalese whimpered loudly and frantically nuzzled Draken with her snout. It seemed as if all hope was lost.

_Luna, _Saphira called for her. The weeping dragoness looked up briefly and tossed her head back down to Draken's side.

_He did everything for me, _Lunalese sobbed. She groaned subtly and placed her paw over his limp one. _Why must fate be so cruel? The second when I am truly happy, all that gave it to me disappears. _She whimpered again and licked the side of Draken's cheek. _I cannot go on without him, Saphira. _

_Do you not think I feel the same way? _Saphira asked with sadness deep in her voice. _Draken is my only son and the first that Eragon and I conceived. We both are in mourning, Lunalese, but he is not gone yet. Eragon and Murtagh have done their part, but it is up to Draken to recover. _Arthur walked over to Murtagh and bowed humbly in front of him.

"I have tracked the wyvern who caused such a wound," Arthur explained. "He has retreated back to the nesting grounds." Suddenly, Eragon withdrew his sword and swore.

"I shall take his head off," Eragon roared. "How dare he try to kill my only son?"

_Patience Eragon, _Saphira told him hurtfully. _If our son comes to, I am sure he would be more comfortable with all of us at his side. _

"Saphira is correct," Murtagh muttered. "We will strike at dawn and watch over my nephew over the night."

_Please fight love, _Lunalese whispered into Draken's ear. _Do not leave me. I need you! _Draken's breathing was still very shallow, but it was stable. She could tell that Draken was fighting to stay alive. _You must live, my love. If you do not, then I will follow just as I told you. If that happens, then all we did tonight was for nothing._

_Never…say…that, _a voice struggled to say inside her mind. She looked down to see Draken open his emerald eyes. _Luna…I am…sorry._

_For what? _Lunalese asked. The tears began flowing freely as she stroked her snout against Draken's.

_I…did not…defend you, _he murmured quietly. _I failed as your mate to keep us safe. _

_No, _Lunalese cried. _Do not say that, my dearest! You forced me to find shelter while you fought in my place. We were both too weak to fight, but you thought of me more than yourself. Draken, you saved my life._ She covered him with her wing and placed her head up against his. _I do not want to lose you, Draken. I cannot raise a hatchling on my own! _

_Luna, _he said slowly, letting the word fill inside of her mind. He grunted softly and shut his eyes again. His breathing stopped and his head went limp against the blood stained soil. Lunalese quickly nudged his side with all of her might, roaring in pain and despair as she did so, but he would not respond. All hope was lost. Saphira let out a mournful cry as well and quickly padded over to her son.

_Child, _Saphira shouted towards him. _Do not go, Draken! Hold on my son…Fight it! _Eragon and Murtagh rushed forward too and both collapsed on Draken's limp form.

"He is gone," Murtagh choked out between sobs. "My first nephew…is no more." Eragon fell to tears and gently lifted up Draken's head to place it in his lap. His son…the first wild dragon…was dead. Lunalese wailed into the night sky, pouring fresh tears from her ruby eyes and onto the dirt below her. Arthur walked up to the hapless dragoness and placed his hand on her large shoulder for comfort.

_What am I to do? _Lunalese whimpered to the boy. _Draken was the dragon I relied on and gave my heart to. With him gone, I have nothing else to live for._ Arthur looked up at Lunalese with his strong blue eyes and showed a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I am so sorry," he sighed to her. Lunalese stepped away from the dead dragon and dug her claws into the dirt. "Is there anything I could do?"

_Kill that wyvern, _Lunalese whispered. _Make him suffer for doing this to me. Arthur, I know little of you, but remember this day and remember how well Draken had fought for those he loved. _Suddenly, Eragon screamed up at the sky and raised his sword high in the air.

"That winged son of a bitch will pay!" Eragon shouted at the top of his lungs as the trees nearby shook violently by the power of rage in his voice. "I swear to you, beast, your day is numbered!"

- - - - - - - -

_Did you get him? _Lisben asked, pruning the bugs and sticks off of Recioh's feathers. The black wyvern nodded his head proudly.

_No one could have survived that, _Recioh replied. _Magic would have healed the surface, but that wound went deeper than any spell caster could imagine._

- - - - - - - -

Minutes passed by as the family huddled around their lifeless son. Eragon clutched so hard at his sword that blood had began to seep out of the cracks in his knuckles and Saphira lay beside Covy to comfort her in such a grief.

_You cannot be dead, _Lunalese whispered. She refused to move away from her lover and placed herself to his right side, covering his now frail body with her bright yellow wing. _You need the mate's permission to do this. Please do not leave me. _Suddenly, she felt a strong kick in her stomach, as if something had just been dropped inside of it. _Draken! _She called to him tearfully. _My love, I am with dragon. Do not leave me to care for it on my own. I need you to guard it…and me. _Still, no movement came from the lifeless form. Lunalese dropped her head and cried, sobbing madly on Draken's limp forearm. Her dream had come true, but the one person that she wanted to celebrate the moment with was dead. _How could you do this to me? _

- - - - - - - -

The two wyverns settled in together as they watched the sun climb up over the mountains. Lisben was drifting off to sleep and Recioh felt as if it was his duty to guard the eggs from being destroyed in retaliation.

_There is no way, _Recioh muttered to himself. _That dragon had to have died. Could it really have so much strength to fight off death itself? _With that said, Recioh flew off to find food for himself and his mate.

- - - - - -

Draken suddenly shot his eyes open. It was dawn and he was struggling to catch his breath. He leapt up to his feet quickly and turned to see that everyone around him was asleep. Lunalese was lying with her chin against the ground and a pool of tears gathered underneath her eyes. Thorn and Covy were sleeping next to each other under a tree while Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira huddled up together around a burnt out campfire.

_What happened? _Draken asked himself quietly. He inspected a nasty scar that was left on his throat and shook his head. The wound was so big that they sealed the cut, but could not fully mend it together.

_So you are awake, _a familiar voice chimed in his mind. Draken turned quickly to see Arthur twirling his sword at the hilt with both of his hands. _I thought you were too brave to surrender to death. _Draken wanted to snort, but he did not want to wake the others. Instead, he silently crept up to the boy and slid down to his haunches.

_You can speak mentally? _Draken asked.

_I know many things, Draken, _Arthur explained. _You are strong, my friend, and your might upholds the weak. It was very noble sacrificing yourself for your woman._

_Do you mean 'mate?' _Draken asked with a soft chuckle. _It was the vow I swore to her. _

_You honor your words, do you not? _Arthur asked. Draken nodded. _Very well, _he chuckled. _I have been working on something that I feel shall be very important one day. I have a vision, Draken, and it involves knights of respect, courage, and commitment. If you were human, could you be that knight? _Draken looked up in thought. His father had mentioned many tales of going to war with swordsmen and Galbatorix's mighty knights and he was curious on if he wanted to be like them.

_I could not, _Draken explained. _They were crude, disrespectful, and dishonorable. I would rather become a beggar than a knight. _

_Draken, _Arthur explained. _You have already proven my point. You respect those you fight alongside, you have courage when you go into battle, and you commit to the people that you love. Draken, you are the knight I wish to create. You see, there is something that I have been working on not long ago to keep knights honest and trustworthy. After many days of thought, I finally created it, and you were the sole source, Draken. A dragon…seen to me as a noble knight._

_Can I hear it? _Draken asked politely. Arthur chuckled softly and cleared his throat.

_A knight is sworn to valor, _he chanted inside of the dragon's mind._ His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless and his might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth and his wrath undoes the wicked._

_Wow, _Draken admitted. He lowered his head humbly and took a bow. _Thank you for thinking of me in that._

_This is the code that I have created, Draken, _Arthur replied. _If it is followed, corruption like what happened with Galbatorix will never rise again. _

_How old are you? _Draken asked worriedly. _Your wisdom is astonishing. _Arthur chuckled and slid his blade silently into its sheath.

_I am twelve, _Arthur said with a slick smile. _The blade that I have has granted me with large amounts of wisdom, like Elva when Eragon blessed her. _

_Elva? _Draken asked. _I know not of that name._

_Do not worry, friend, _Arthur said kindly. _We need to wake your friends. This morning is a time for breakfast, and we shall feast on the wyverns' eggs. _Draken roared at the comment, which sent every sleeping person into a sprawling fit. Eragon leapt up and swung his sword briefly while Murtagh reached back to fetch his bow. It took everyone a brief second before realizing who was in front of them.

_Draken? _Lunalese asked faintly. Draken turned to see that the yellow dragoness did not move and kept her head down on the ground. _Am I dead? _

_What? _Draken asked. Lunalese looked up at him and squinted her eyes. From where Draken was standing, the sun was rising behind him to give a more angelic look to his figure. _No dear. _

_My heart hurts, _Luna sighed, dropping her chin back down to the soil.

_Allow me to fix it, _Draken said, as he inched closer to her. She trembled and shied away.

_You never even said goodbye to me, _Lunalese sobbed. _The last thing I heard from you all night was my name. Do you know how painful it was for me thinking that was going to be the last thing I would ever hear from my mate? _

_Luna, _Draken cooed. _I did not say that to torment you. I could not think of anything sweeter to leave my mind to you than your name. Please forgive me. _

_Draken, _she whispered. _We are going to be parents. _Draken's mouth dropped as Lunalese slowly climbed to her feet. _I called out for you all night, _she told him. _How could I raise a dragonet on my own without you to protect us? _

_I offered my life as a sacrifice last night, _Draken explained. _I left so you could live. I fought for you, my dear, in life and death. Never once did I give up._

_I saw you die right in front of me! _Lunalese snapped. _How did you not give up? _

_I cannot explain it, _Draken sighed. Lunalese slowly crept up to him and nuzzled him softly.

_Just never do that again, _she snorted out. _You must ask permission from you life-partner before pulling a trick like that. _Suddenly, Draken was pounced on by Eragon, Murtagh, and Covin'thra. He rolled on the ground and narrowly squashed his father in the process, but, in the end, all were engulfed in a tight embrace. Saphira watched tearfully from the side as the mix of dragons and humans wrapped themselves into a multicolored ball of flesh and scales.

"Draken!" Eragon called out in tearful laughter. "My boy, never do that to us again."

"Ahem," Arthur spoke to break the reunion. "My friends, now is the best time to strike at those foul creatures. Now, they should be hunting for breakfast, which would leave a few guarding the nests. Let us go in and attack before they come back."

"Lunalese must stay here," Draken pointed out. All the men gathered around gave him a quizzical look, but shook it off. "She is expecting." Silence fell on the campground as smiles plastered on Eragon and Murtagh's faces.

"There is no time to waste," Arthur spoke up to break the silence. "We can all walk there from here and the dragons could keep those returning at bay while we do our job."

_I am not staying here love, _Lunalese said with tearful eyes. _Last time you told me to stay safe, you were the one who got yourself killed. _

**Okay, how many thought that I was not going to bring him back? Also, because Lunalese is a real no-humanly-mixed wild dragon, she discovers being gravid about an hour or two sooner than Saphira. Yes, I was planning on killing Draken, but then I would have to do all types of things to protect myself from the angry mob of Drakenlovers out there. Sorry if I offended you :) **


	75. Revenge of the Ages

**ACTION AHEAD! I hope you like it. FYI: I will be changing my penname from Given-Inside to The Grammatical Guru in a few days. I just like that name so much that I decided to use it. I read it somewhere in a textbook and figured that someone should use it. What do you think? Here it is! **

Chapter 75: Revenge of the Ages

"There," Arthur whispered to Eragon and Murtagh. In front of the three fighters were nests that were filled to the brim with wyverns' eggs. Beside the nests were two female wyverns, one red and the other silver, who were sleeping while the males hunted for food.

_Eragon, _Saphira chimed in. _You do not have long. The males are approaching. _

_Mother is right, _Draken replied. _Luna and I flew off to scout them out and they are returning._

"We are low on time," Eragon whispered to the crew. "We must strike now, destroy as many of those eggs as possible, and flee before the males come back."

"How many males do we have to worry about?" Murtagh asked quietly.

_I count three, _Thorn replied to him. Murtagh shook his head and quietly unsheathed his blade. He nodded towards Arthur and Eragon before stepping out of the forest to head to the nests.

_Be silent, _Eragon spoke mentally to the other two. _If they hear the tiniest footstep, we could be in a lot of trouble. _The three crept forward cautiously, stepping over every twig and branch to avoid a nerve-rattling crackle beneath their feet. They stopped to watch one female wyvern twitch in her sleep.

_Hurry, _Saphira called to Eragon. _They are less than a league away._ Eragon raised his sword high and pointed it at the eggs.

"Now!" he shouted. His voice spooked the females, which gave them an even better advantage. The two wyverns fluttered in a panicked frenzy before turning to face their attackers.

_Humans, _one hissed. _Lisben, kill them. _The two birdlike creatures gathered close to each other and opened their beaks in defense. Eragon raised his sword up towards the two birds as Murtagh moved towards the nests with Arthur. The red wyvern rushed towards Eragon, but a swift slash of his blade forced her to keep her distance. He watched as Murtagh began chucking eggs from the nest, splattering them against stones on the soil nearby. Arthur scurried to the other nest and began hacking away at the other eggs, splashing the yolks all over his sword and clothing. There were twenty eggs before Eragon and the others arrived. Now, only twelve lay. The two wyverns dashed forward at the same time, overpowering Eragon and forcing him to topple over onto the ground.

_Our eggs! _The silver wyvern cried. Lisben howled into the air and beat her wings mournfully as the two females rushed to their children's aid, bowling over Arthur and knocking him into an ash tree. Murtagh quickly rushed to Arthur's side and drew his blade out in defense.

_You will pay for that, _Lisben growled to the young fighters. Murtagh helped Arthur to his feet and took his battle stance. Suddenly a small pack of wolves emerged from the underbrush with their teeth barred and their heads lowered in preparation for the taste of flesh. Eragon quickly leapt to his feet and thrust his sword out towards the silver wyvern's throat, barely nicking its feathery flesh. The creature hissed and leapt back in a fearful fit, but Eragon pushed forward and knocked the female to the ground. She flapped her wings frantically, tossing feathers into Eragon's face, but the young man was filled with hatred and could not see the fear in the creature's eyes. He raised his sword again, and brought it down through her heart, splattering fresh crimson blood as the steel entered the creature's body. The silver wyvern went limp while Eragon withdrew his blade.

_No, _a voice growled inside of his head. He looked up to see three more wyverns flying overhead. _You…you are going to die today! _

_Give me your best try, _Eragon mocked at the wyvern. Suddenly, he watched a black wyvern dive from the formation down towards him with his claws outstretched. Eragon took his stance and waited. He turned to see Arthur and Murtagh slashing away at the cannibalistic wolves, avoiding their bloodthirsty fangs with every swing. The wyvern was gaining on Eragon and he knew that the fight had to be ended. He raised his sword to face the creature, and leapt up to greet him. There was a loud clash as the sword smashed against the ivory talons. Before gravity overtook him, Eragon gave one more hefty swing and managed to sever the first toe on the wyvern's left leg. It howled in pain and quickly climbed back into the sky to join with the other males. Eragon landed back on the ground and watched Lisben drag the final untouched nest to a safer area. It was obvious that the wyverns were hurting by this attack, so it was a perfect time to retreat and let them sulk in their misery. He looked up to see Covin'thra, Thorn, and Draken smash into the formation of wyverns, scattering them into different directions, while Lunalese swept in to aid Murtagh and Arthur. With one swipe of her tail, three wolves were no more.

In the sky, the battle was far more difficult. The males were aggressive fighters, and Recioh, the black wyvern, was far greater than any other wyvern in the air beside him. Draken dove after Recioh while the other two dragons sought after the other males.

_I killed you! _Recioh sneered. _How are you still among the living._

_You forget, _Draken chuckled menacingly into his brain. _I am the son of a shadeslayer! _Draken beat his wings downward for a strong boost and plowed into Recioh with such force that he literally spun around in a full circle.

_I do not understand, _Recioh hissed. _That wound was too deep for even an Argetlam to heal._

_I still have plenty of fight left in me, _Draken taunted. _All of which, you will encounter today. You killed me, beast. Now, I shall take you to the grave instead. You have underestimated my will, you dirty raven. Love conquers all…even death cannot hold me against it. _It finally clicked in Draken's head. He survived mainly from love alone. He had promised to take care of his mate and he had to live to keep that promise. _Your "slattern" is the reason why I am going to kill you! _

_Impossible! _Recioh shrieked. He dove towards the sun, but Draken followed closely.

"Oh really?" Draken asked out loud. "I made another promise that she will see soon enough. Tonight, the troops will be eating off of your flesh!" Draken opened his maw and spat out a stream of liquid fire. Recioh climbed up quicker, just missing the flames.

_Draken, _Eragon suddenly called to him. _Leave him be. _

_I can finish him! _Draken replied confidently. _Let me…?_

_He has suffered enough, _Eragon sighed. _We have destroyed many of his offspring, and one of his females. _Draken sighed and pulled away from the wyvern.

_It appears that you will not keep that promise, _Recioh hissed mockingly. Draken turned and flapped his wings just right to hover in front of the creature.

_Before this war between us is over, _Draken told him mentally. "I will keep my word to my mate."

- - - - - - -

"We demolished almost ten eggs," Arthur exclaimed happily. "Let us see how well this comes out." Murtagh shook his head as Eragon placed his hand against Saphira's side. Even though it was an epic battle, the only wyvern casualty was the single female that Eragon killed. The three males were still alive, but each one was in mourning over losing the eggs, and the second-to-last female.

"This may be a cause for them to seek revenge against us," Murtagh sighed. "They know this was deliberate and they know that we would give anything to do it again."

_Aye, _Saphira muttered. _We must be cautious now. The wyverns are supurb fighters in the air, and those wolves add to the confusion of this war. _

"I agree with my wife," Eragon said calmly. "Murtagh, gather the armies on this part of the country. Tonight is when we start the battle."

_We shall dive into the forests, deserts, and mountains, _Saphira said proudly. _All who support that beast will fall. _Lunalese, who was lying next to Draken, lifted her head up and nodded.

_We have a new name planned for our little one, _she sighed happily. _We have decided to call him Draecion, it means "Lord of the Dragons" in the wyvern's language._

"Wyverns have a language?" Eragon and Murtagh asked quizzically. Lunalese nodded.

_I feel it would be a proper name for our dragonet, _Draken told them mentally. _After all, I was the first wild dragon, and Lunalese followed me. _

_It sounds lovely, _Saphira commented. Saphira gently slid to her paws and rested her head on Eragon's right shoulder.

_We will be grandparents, _Eragon said with a chuckle. _I never thought it would be possible at the age of twenty! _

_Speak for yourself, love, _Saphira laughed gently into his mind. _In your count, I am only two years old. Still, another dragonet will be nice._

_I want this war over before he hatches, _Eragon muttered. _The last thing I want to see would be dragon eggs in ruins. _

_Indeed, _Saphira replied. _We will end this shortly. Now let us return to our home. I feel as if Equinox has missed our presence. _

_She is fine, _Eragon comforted. _It has been quite sometime though, has it not? Come tomorrow, the war of the ages will start again. Thank the gods that it is not against dragons like the last one. _

**Sorry for it being a bit short, but I have been with some relatives this week and couldn't stay on a computer long enough to type a story. Next chapter will be up and it will be based on an idea that Tallacus gave me once again. The only thing I can tell you would be that it pertains to the dream Saphira had earlier. Hope it works out. **

**PEACE! **


	76. Impossible Probabilities

**This was an All-Day-Sucker so I really hope that it is enjoyable. It is very important so read it very carefully! This entire thing was thought up by Tallacus, but I flipped a few things around to make it a bit more "interesting." Let's get to it: **

Chapter 76: Impossible Probabilities.

Eragon woke up with a start, shooting his eyes open as the sun peered into them.

_Impossible, _Eragon muttered. _We went to bed in our home. _He looked around to notice that the two were sleeping in a cavern instead of inside of their house. Eragon quickly rose to his paws and turned behind him to see that Saphira was sleeping soundly on the cold floor. _I did not change into dragon form last night! _Eragon murmured. _What is going on?_

_Hmm? _Saphira sighed quietly, fluttering her eyes open. She suddenly shook her head and let out a loud snort. _This is not where we fell asleep. _

_I know, _Eragon pointed out. Saphira stood up and stretched her wings.

_This is very familiar, _Saphira whispered. _Eragon, this is how my dream began, except Thorn was beside me. _Saphira nudged Eragon tenderly and tucked her wings to her form

_Does this mean that we are sharing the same dream? _Eragon asked worriedly.

_Perhaps, _Saphira whispered back. The two stood right beside each other as they faced the entrance of the cave. _I have heard tales that when two share a dream, it is as if they have passed on…?_

_Do you mean to tell me that we are dead? _Eragon asked, obvious concern rocked through his voice.

_I do not know how to explain it, _Saphira stammered. _Perhaps…?_

_You two have only crossed over temporarily, _an unfamiliar voice chimed in their heads. They looked out of the entrance to see a dark green dragoness and a black male dragon fly towards them. In one swift motion, the two touched down on the ledge and padded towards the couple. _Greetings, _the green one said.

_Eragon, _Saphira said honorably. _These are my parents Vervada and Iormungr. _Eragon tipped his wings humbly and dipped his head to show submission to the two large creatures. His uncle Garrow always joked about the dreaded meeting with the in-laws and Eragon was rather flustered in their presence.

_I am Eragon Shadeslayer, _he introduced himself.

_Do you play us for fools, boy? _Vervada lashed out at him. _We know of your accomplishments here._

_Now Vervada, _Iormungr said sternly. _We had talked about this. _

_I still do not like it, _Vervada spat.

_Like it or not, Mother, _Saphira hissed, _what's done is done. Eragon and I love each other and we have our own offspring now. If there is a problem with that, then I do not mind crossing over for all eternity to prove my love for him. _Vervada growled, but Saphira suddenly leapt in front of Eragon, barring her teeth at her own mother.

_Enough, _Iormungr shouted. _Vervada, is this the way to treat your own daughter? Saphira, the same goes with you. _

_Why are we even here, _Saphira muttered. _We have a battle to prepare for at home. _

_This concerns far more than a few beasts, _Iormungr sighed. _Saphira, this is about you and your family. The Draconian Court has gathered to discuss this, and you are needed to be here for this. _

_Draconian Court? _Eragon asked. _What is going on?_

_Quiet human! _Vervada snarled. Saphira roared in anger and stretched out her wings to show her might towards her.

_Don't you dare shush my mate! _Saphira roared.

_You are right, _Iormungr said sternly. _Follow us to the court, my dear. We shall explain more on the way. _Vervada took off first and flew with blinding speed until she was out of sight. Iormungr stayed behind with the two lovers. _Ignore her, Eragon, _he told him. _She is rather upset over this issue. Saphira, I also apologize to you. _Before either of them had a chance to respond, the black dragon lifted off. Eragon attempted to follow, but Saphira stepped in his way. She gazed up at him and let out a worried growl.

_They are trying to break us apart, _she whimpered. _Eragon, I do not want this to get in the way of our unity. _

_Saphira, _Eragon said softly. _When we took our vows, I promised to meet every challenge that came our way to make you happy. Pleasing these two will be a challenge, but it is one that I am willing to face to keep you as my wife. No matter what this 'court' says, I will never EVER leave you. _Saphira trembled slightly at his comforting words and stepped aside to where he could fly off.

_You have kept these vows every day, my love, _Saphira whispered lovingly into his mind. _You have proven to me that I have made the perfect choice. I love you._

_Enough blabbering, _Vervada suddenly cut in. _This is not the time or the place. _Eragon growled, but was quickly relieved when Saphira nuzzled him just below his jaw.

_Let us go, _she sighed. They leapt off together and were shocked at the view. Everything was utterly perfect outside of the cavern. There were no villages, no fires, and no humans as far as the eyes could see. Every place they looked, they saw dragons in all sorts of colors flying carelessly in the clear blue sky.

_Eragon, _Iormungr's voice suddenly came in. _This is where the dragons' souls come to rest. All dragons that have passed on are here. _Suddenly, all of the dragons banked to fly towards them.

_Every dragon has been summoned to come to this meeting, _Iormungr explained. _This is very important to the entire race. _The large black dragon tilted his wings to bank towards a large spire at the top of a massive mountain chain. It was breathtaking as the large group of dragons flew towards the spire. They all dove into a very large hole in the spire and padded through the cavern with Eragon, Saphira, and her parents right behind them.

_Amazing, _Eragon and Saphira both uttered in admiration. At least three hundred dragons were padding in front of them, all of which could be heard whispering to each other as the two moved through the room. It seemed as if the voices were doubled compared to the numerous dragons that were seen, and this baffled Eragon.

_Those are the voices of the higher spirits, _Vervada pointed out. _These are the ancient spirits of those who moved on through this life and the one prior. Their voices could be heard through these walls. _

_Incredible, _Eragon murmured, as he continued to walk with the crowd. _Saphira, this is just too much to take! _

_It is, _she replied breathlessly. _I…I cannot believe it. _The foursome continued to pad along with the other dragons until they came into a large courtroom with seats etched in the walls of the cave. Inside were five hundred other dragons and dragonesses, not including those walking in. All of the dragons could be heard in Eragon and Saphira's minds as they whispered about the issues that were at hand. Suddenly, one dragon stood out over all of the others. He was all emerald except for his talons and spikes, and he was younger than the others around him.

_Eragon? _The dragon called out. _Is it you? _

_Slide? _Eragon asked back. _Yes, it is I and Saphira. _

_I am glad they managed to bring you over, _Slide told them. _I wish to extend my thanks for your blessing, Eragon. It has placed me in here instead of where Shruikan is._

_You are welcome, _Eragon said humbly. Slide bowed humbly to him and took his place next to a smoky-grey dragoness beside him.

_You two must sit at the center, _Vervada spat. _Hurry, it is starting soon. _She directed them to the center of the auditorium and made them have a seat in front of a semi-circle crevice where six mighty dragons were seated. One was red, two were green, two more were brown, but the largest dragon was a familiar golden color. Still, one seat was empty.

_Gleadr, _Eragon whispered to Saphira. She nodded her head slowly and turned to face him. Suddenly, the sound of wing beats filled the auditorium. Both mates looked up to see a massive pure white dragoness flutter down to take her seat in the middle of the semi-circle among the high council. Her scales were shinier than polished ivory, but her piercing golden eyes seemed to entrance the two the most. They watched as Gleadr, who was sitting beside the dragoness, lifted his head up to nuzzle her briefly. She accepted it and quickly brushed him off to get down to business.

_Greetings Eragon and Saphira, _the dragoness spoke kindly. Her voice was soft and gentle but still held power in her voice. _I am Secrecy, daughter of the first rider's dragon, Bid'duan, steward and compatriot to the first elf Eragon. _Eragon and Saphira bowed humbly to show respect for the dragoness, but she waved them off with a soft flick of her right wing. _It is I who should do the bowing, Shadeslayer. You and your 'mate' have ridded the world of the evil of Galbatorix and restored our presence in the world. For that we thank you. However, this is the reason why we are gathered here today. _

_Does it offend you on the fact that we have created offspring? _Saphira tried to asked kindly, but failed. Eragon gently calmed her by stroking her muzzle with his.

_Nay, dear Saphira, _Secrecy replied gently. _Far from it. We are very pleased to see the dragon race rebuilt, but this matter deals with the spiritual matters of it all._

_What do you mean? _Eragon asked.

_Because what the witch Angela has done, _Secrecy explained, _your souls are mixed. Before, you were certainly human and dragon, but because of her 'altercations,' your souls are mixed. For that reason, your eternity is undecided. Saphira, if you die you may not return here, and Eragon, if you die your spirit may not return to its resting place either. I fear that you both would be lost in the black void for the rest of eternity. _The chatter in the courtroom began to climax until Gleadr growled to silence the crowd.

_I have known this couple before my passing, _Gleadr spoke. _We cannot blame them for what the sorceress has done. They were unaware of the difference and we must respect them for their love for one another._

_Quiet, _another high dragon spoke. _They have desecrated our race by raising their own young! _

_I beg your pardon, _Saphira snorted violently. _I was not aware that this meeting was meant to condone us for raising a family. If anything, we should be praised for reviving our race._

_That is enough! _Secrecy roared. _Saphira and Eragon, please approach the council. _Saphira growled uncomfortably and stepped forward with Eragon at her side. Both bowed humbly before the court and stood in waiting.

_Raising a family has placed you in such a predicament, _Secrecy explained. _You see, your offspring have the same issue as you two hold now. Their spirits are mixed as well. They may look like us, but the human spirit and genes still rest within their breasts. _Saphira lowered her head and trembled slightly. It hurt to hear that their mating had ruined their children's afterlife.

_Is there any way to fix it? _Eragon asked for her. Secrecy nodded her head.

_You two must separate, _she explained. _If you do, then the spell would be broken and your spirits would right themselves. _

_We cannot do that, _Eragon argued. _I have promised so many things to her, and I intend to keep all of them. _

_You must think of your children's future! _Vervada shouted to Saphira. _Because you gave yourself to your rider instead of the beloved dragon Thorn, we must suffer! _Saphira smashed her tail swiftly against the ground, cracking the hard soil as it hit.

_How dare you? _She hissed. _We have raised a fine clutch of dragons, all more than worthy to claim a place here among this council, but you still argue over this because I followed my heart instead of instinct? For your information, Mother, Thorn was banished with his rider after Galbatorix's fall. I promised Eragon that I would die and let the whole race become extinct before I mated with something that evil! _She began to sob and leaned against Eragon for comfort. She sniffled softly and lifted her head up to face the court. _My Eragon is a great dragon, and he deserves to be treated that way too._

_Did he come from an egg like all of us? _A dragon from the top of the chamber yelled out, causing an uproar from the others. Saphira shook her head.

_Why must birth be the main reason? _Saphira cried. _Eragon has fought for our race several times over, losing everything in the process. His uncle fell to the Ra'zac while he left to fight for the good of all Alageasia! He can fly, hunt, and even act like the most royal dragon among all of you. He deserves the right to be called a dragon…and he deserves the right to be considered my mate._

_I suppose that you two had completed the nuptial flight? _Vervada asked mockingly. Saphira nodded and turned to face the council again.

_We flew and completed the process flawlessly, _she stated.

_Did you mate after during it…in the air like it was meant to? _Another asked. Both Eragon and Saphira lowered their heads.

_I take the blame, _Eragon said. _My human nature came in. We courted in flight, but we mated like humans…?_

_Blasphemy! _The crowd jeered, hissing and roaring to add to the hatred. _How could you? _

_Order in this council! _Secrecy shouted. _Eragon, us dragons follow strict procedures, and you tell me that you left out the most important? _

_Love is love, _Saphira replied. _It should not matter how, where or when mating begins, but it should matter on how much you love the dragon that you are giving yourself away to. I was mated by human standards, but I will never take such an incredible feeling back just because you tell me that it was improper! _The dragons began shouting again, but Eragon stood to his feet, which silenced the court.

_May I patron the assembly with a question? _Eragon asked. Secrecy and Gleadr nodded their heads in unison, while the other five stood still like statues. _Yes, I am Saphira's rider and husband. Our bond expanded ever since she had hatched for me, and now it is so strong that we stand here in front of the court professing our love and arguing with all of you to allow us to keep it. I know that many of you out here have had riders and most of you are here now for taking the ultimate sacrifice for them. Please, all those who have had riders raise their wing. _One dragoness of grayish-green color slowly lifted her right wing and lowered her head. Eragon watched with a pleased snort as a wave of wings fluttered through the council.

_Wow, _Saphira said. _I wonder how many there are? _Eragon cleared his throat and continued.

_Tell me, noble dragons, _Eragon started, _how does it feel to be separated from the one you pledged your life to? _All of the dragons lowered their wings mournfully as if all were in deep thought over it. Suddenly, a baby blue scaled dragoness stood to her paws and lifted her head up, deciding on the right words to say.

_Eragon, _the dragoness said solemnly. _It kills me every day. I loved my rider dearly, but the dreaded Morzan separated us. Tell me, how is my dear Brom? _Eragon quickly looked back at Saphira, who also shuttered at the name of her early mentor.

_It can't be, _Eragon said out loud. _Saphira?_

_Alas, _the dragoness replied sadly. _Tis I, Saphira of Brom. He was far too young to be enlisted like we were, but he was very brave. Please, heal my heart Shadeslayer. Where is he? _

_Saphira, _Eragon tried to say, choking back tears. _Your precious rider fell to the blade of a Ra'zac while saving my life. _The crowd gasped in shock as the dragoness lowered her head to let tears flow from her golden eyes. _Your rider was very brave, _Eragon comforted her. _He taught me everything I know and he is the reason why I love Saphira so much. Your rider was one of the reasons why the race has been rebuilt. I found something that may bring you comfort. Do you remember staying in Ellesmera?_

_Yes, _she sobbed.

_I found a carving of you and your rider's names in a Weeping Willow, _Eragon soothed to her.

_I wish we were able to live the lives like you two do now, _the dragoness whimpered. _I would have bore his children happily. _

_Saphira! _One of the high council dragons shouted.

_It is true, _she yelled out tearfully. _I loved that rider with all of my heart and I would have done anything to make him happy. Saphira, hear my plea…take care of your rider and love him like each day is the last you will ever see him. This may be heaven, but when you are separated from the one you are attached to, it is worse than Hell itself! _

_Order! _Secrecy yelled out.

_We must talk with her before we are dismissed, _Saphira whispered to Eragon, who nodded. Two more dragons stood to their paws.

_I agree with Brom's Saphira, _they both called out. _We were hatched to two twins before the fall of the riders. Both of us failed to protect our riders, and it hurts dearly being separated from. _

_Dragons of the courtroom, _Eragon sighed. _With us being together like this, we are inseparable. If my darling wife dies, I have promised to follow wherever she goes…in the ancient language. Yes, I am merely her rider, but how many of you wish that you had the opportunity with your rider as Saphira has received with hers? _He watched as the wings flew up once more. _We cannot separate, your honors. If we do, our hearts would be too broken to continue living and we both would disappear into the void like all of you have. I beg of you, can there not be some other way? _Secrecy lifted her wings up to show that it was her turn to speak.

_You two can be accepted to join this eternity by a draconian vote, _Secrecy explained. _Your offspring will have to find other means. _

_How? _Eragon asked. _What can they do?_

_Many dragons that made it here had served humans in some way, shape, or form, _Secrecy explained. _Perhaps if they do something like that? _

_They already have, _Saphira explained. _All of our children have devoted their power and skill to fight with the humans against all forms of evil, be it from a demon like Stave, or a creature like the wyverns._

_Did you say Stave? _Another dragon hissed. _That backstabber allowed me to die! _Eragon looked up to see a greenish-white dragon standing tall in the back corner. _Galzra, at your service. Did you kill that wretched man?_

_Yes I did, _Eragon said proudly. _Your death has been avenged. _

_He has my vote to enter here, _Galzra spoke loudly for the council to hear. _I suggest that all rider's dragons vote the same! _The draconian crowd cheered by the short speech, but quickly silenced when they saw Gleadr stand to his paws.

_Eragon, _Gleadr spoke. _I have an idea. From this point on, all dragons have the power to lend half of their strength to the human race. However, for this to be done, half of their heart must be peeled away and plucked from their breasts to do so. This would prolong the death of an individual and bond the two like a rider would to his dragon, except both would perish when one suffers a mortal wound. Beware, if one of your offspring gives half of his heart to an evildoer, then his soul is doomed. This goes for your daughters, son, and all of their offspring as well. _

_Is this the only way for them to gain access here? _Eragon and Saphira both asked. Secrecy shook her head.

_It would be the easiest way, _she explained, _but if they continue to fight for good and are slain in the process, it is an automatic admittance. When you depart from here, that shall come to pass and what has been said here will be etched in your minds for as long as you fly on Earth. _Vervada and Iormungr stepped forward towards their daughter and nuzzled her.

_I am sorry, _Vervada said softly. _It is obvious that you love him very much. _

_Till my last breath, _Saphira replied. Iormungr stepped forward to Eragon and tipped his wings.

_You are worthy of being my daughter's mate, _he said proudly. _Anyone who would defend their right for so long deserves this title._

_And me being seen as a dragon? _Eragon asked with a lifted eyebrow. Iormungr chuckled.

_Why not? _He said heartedly. _Take care of my daughter and I shall see you two eventually. _

_Saphira of Brom! _Eragon suddenly called out. _I shall place flowers on your rider's grave just for you when we wake. _

_Thank you, _she replied. _I only wish I was with him. Tell me, was it instant? _

_Yes, _Eragon lied. He did not want her to feel guilt for all eternity, so he left her with a comforting thought.

_The two of you are now deemed as dragons, _Secrecy called out. _You may return to your lives and know that your hearts are to be placed here. Tell your offspring of what transpired here before they leave your nest._

_What if we decide to have a human child? _Saphira asked. Secrecy nodded.

_Surprisingly, _she said while showing her teeth kindly, _I doubt that he would have an issue being accepted into either of the afterlives provided. We will see when the time comes. Until then, be gone and do as the high council commands! _

- - - - - - -

"Father!" Equinox suddenly exclaimed next to him. He flailed his arms around briefly before resting them at his sides. He opened his eyes and turned to see Saphira sleeping beside him in dragon form.

"Saphira," Eragon asked.

_It was not just a dream after all. _

**Well now we know why the dragons give their hearts out, but how is Eragon and Saphira going to explain all of this to their children? To let you know, Saphira's mother and father brought her in by some means that I am unsure of on how to explain. Till next chapter**

**PEACE! **


	77. Destiny Prevails

**Get the tissues for this one. Let us just say that it was too much for a mother to take. This is the hardest chapter I have ever written!  
**

Chapter 77: Destiny Prevails

Eragon called all of his family to the dinner table. All of the dragons huddled on the ground around as Eragon and Saphira took a seat at the head of it. Lunalese was leaning against Draken and Covin'thra was doing the same with Thorn. Equinox was lying behind her parents with her head lifted up attentively.

"Family," Eragon sighed. "I have some news." Saphira placed her hand on Eragon's shoulder and gently massaged it while he searched for an explanation. "Some things are going to change for your race."

"What do you mean?" Covin'thra asked. Saphira took her arm down and cleared her throat.

"It is hard to discuss," Saphira struggled to find a perfect explanation as well, but nothing seemed to arise in her mind. Even the wisest dragoness such as herself was at a loss for words after such an awkward night. "You see children, Eragon and I were visited by my family last night, but it is far more complicated than that. My mother and father were both killed long ago, and, somehow, we ended up in heaven last night…with them."

"Okay?" Draken asked. "This is strange."

"You do not know the half of it son," Eragon said, shaking his head. "My offspring, I am afraid to tell you that the dragons of old convened last night on your behalves. They do not think that you are worthy of getting access into heaven."

"Impossible," Draken hissed. "Why do we not…I see now. Is it because we cannot speak like actual dragons?"

"Sort of," Saphira said softly. "It regards your souls. Thanks to me and Eragon, your souls are mixed in both human and dragon forms. They told us that your souls' afterlives are confused and could be lost without finding their resting place. After a long debate with this council, we managed to convince them that you all were worthy of admittance. Still, they will not accept you unless you do something great for the human race…sacrificing yourselves."

_Excuse me? _Thorn asked. _By sacrificing, do you mean laying our lives down? _

"Yes."

_So if we die for the humans, does that mean that we are automatically accepted?_ Eragon shook his head.

"There is another way, but it is riskier."

_Tell us, _Thorn commanded. Eragon and Saphira grasped each other's hands.

"The council decided to give dragons of this race the power to lend out half their hearts to an ailing human. If the human lives his life for good, then you will be accepted for your sacrifice, but if the human becomes evil, you will be damned."

"This is too much," Equinox whispered. "How can we tell?"

"That is the risk," Eragon sighed. "The worse part is, that when you and the human are bonded, both of you can die at the same time."

_Like dragon and rider? _Lunalese asked. Eragon shook his head again.

"No. If the dragon dies, then the human will as well. Same goes for the human when he is killed. Your bond will be to the person you revive for the rest of your life." The room remained silent as the dragons sat still in deep thought. "I am sorry, children. Our lust for each other has doomed you all."

_Do not say that, _Lunalese said sternly. _You should never regret the love that you shared with your mate. _Saphira sighed and excused herself from the table. Eragon muttered a subtle swear and stepped outside with her.

"Eragon?" Saphira shook her head and turned to face their home. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Eragon asked worriedly. He stepped beside her and gazed into her teary eyes. "You have done nothing worth apologizing for."

"Eragon," Saphria shuttered slightly while saying his name. "It was my lust for you that I apologize for. If I would have let my silly dreams die, our children would not be forced to endure such a fate."

"If you had let your dreams die then our children would never have existed!"

"I wish they did not," Saphira muttered tearfully. "Thanks to my actions, we all must suffer."

"Actions?"

"With you, Eragon." Saphira turned away and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I dreamed of a life like this ever since we fought alongside each other. Now that it is completed, fate has conspired against me. Remember our conversation in the cliffs regarding our children?"

"Of course," Eragon said, placing his marked palm on her shoulder. "We decided that we would sacrifice ourselves for…oh no! You are not thinking like that, are you? Saphira, I love you and you feel the same for me. If we separate, it would kill us both by heartache."

"I would die willingly to save our children," Saphira let a tear fall off of her face, splashing against her sapphire tunic. "Eragon, we have made a costly mistake."

"Do not say that, Saphira," Eragon commanded. She dropped her eyes away from her husband, but Eragon quickly placed his hand to her chin to lift them back up to him. "If loving you was a mistake, then I will live on as a failure proudly. You are not the only one at fault, my love. For the longest time I have held the same dreams that you have had. If there is one to blame, blame me."

"I cannot," Saphira whimpered. "I begged you to give me children, I was too persistent!"

"That is why I love you." Saphira sniffled and turned her head away again.

"It hurts to know what our own offspring will go through. I pledged to give them everything a mother could, and now I feel as if I have failed. Their spiritual lives rest in what they do here."

"I know," Eragon sighed. "We must stay true to each other, Saphira. Your mother wants us to fall apart, and I made a promise to you that I would not allow that to happen. Please, take back the words that you have told me. I do not want all that I have given you to be considered a mistake in your eyes. Our children have been raised well, darling. They know what must be done and that brings a smile to my face."

"I am sorry," Saphira whimpered, "but if I take back my very words, then I would go back on a promise I swore to you." She sobbed openly now, sniffing violently as she broke the grasp that Eragon held on her. He watched with tears flowing from his eyes as the love of his life and his beloved dragon walked down the hillside. There was nothing he could say and Eragon knew it. Saphira was heartbroken and distraught, but this seemed like the only way for her children to live peacefully. He continued to watch until Saphira's form disappeared in the shadows of the distant trees.

_I am sorry, my dear, _Saphira's voice came into Eragon's head. _I cannot. For our children's sake, we are no more. _

_Saphira, _Eragon cried out to her. _You leave and I die! I will chant the spell to kill myself right now! Death is far better than watching you leave. You are not only my wife, but you are my dragon. As your rider I command you not to go! _There was silence for a long moment while Eragon waited for an answer. When nothing came back, Eragon quickly ran down the hill in search of her. Nothing. She was gone.

_Saphira. _

- - - - - - - -

_Are you satisfied mother? _Saphira screamed through the forest. She was in dragon form cradled up on a massive boulder. Her large body was trembling dramatically as the poor dragoness bellowed in heartbroken agony. _Is this the way you wanted me to feel? My children are far too young to accept this fate. Release it from them and know that I sacrificed my love for them__to be accepted. _She shuttered again and gently lowered her wings to where they touched the ground. _Oh, Eragon, what have I done? _

_What a mother would have for her children, _Eragon suddenly replied. She watched as he emerged from the forest in dragon form. _Saphira, please come home. Our children understand this a lot better than we think. _

_I want to, _Saphira replied tearfully. _But what of my promise? _

_A wise dragon once told me to forget about promises and live for the day. Tell me, Saphira, were you not that wise dragon? _

_I was, _Saphira whimpered. _Oh Eragon, why must I be such a fool? _

_It is a mother's instinct to sacrifice herself, _Eragon pointed out. _I will never hold anything against you, my loving wife._

_Loving? I disowned you, Eragon! I never said one word as I flew away. How could you call me loving? _

_I judge by more than one instance, _Eragon pointed out. _You have bore our children and you have taken care of me. How is that not considered loving? Saphira, I know that you are hurt, but we must press on. If we collapse, then our children may as well. _

_I do not know what to do, _Saphira shifted and turned her head away. _It seemed so understandable in the dream, but I can feel their confusion. I just want what is best for them._

_So did your mother, _Eragon explained, _but was she really helpful? She just wanted us to separate. _

_I know. _Suddenly, a loud rustle could be heard in the shrubs close by. Both dragons turned to see Angela emerge. She had not been seen in almost five months.

"Hail dragons," she called out with a smile. "I have news for you." Saphira turned away while Eragon continued to gaze at the witch.

_Yes, _he said. _Is it about the spell?_

"Of course. The supposed end to it would have been next week, but I made quite an astonishing discovery."

_What was that?_

"Your souls will not change back," Angela said with a grin. "This is permanent. You see, I made some miscalculations when I thought the spell would wear off, but now I have made the true discovery. Fear not you two, this spell will remain for your entire lives." Eragon turned to face Saphira, but quickly turned away after she let out a depressing bellow. "What ails you, Saphira?"

_I cannot explain. _Saphira shook her head and faced her. _It regards the spell. _

_We have reached a complication, _Eragon cut her off. _We found out last night that the elder dragons are disgusted with us. They said that the spell you cast would prohibit us from entering any heaven and laying our souls to rest._

"I was afraid of that," Angela sighed. "I knew of that risk but I still continued. For that, I am truly sorry."

_Our children now suffer the same fate, _Saphira announced sadly. _We fought the council to gain access, but our offspring have been forced to do something else._

"What is that?"

_They must sacrifice themselves for entrance. Either by giving their lives, or half of their hearts._

"I do not understand."

_Our children, _Eragon explained, _must give half of their heart to an ailing human in order to prolong his or her death. When it happens, they are bonded tighter than rider and dragon. If one dies, no matter what species, the other one will perish as well._

"Wow," Angela gasped. "Your children are wise though, my friends. It may be a burden, but I feel as if they could take on this task very well."

_Saphira is still hurt by this, _Eragon mentioned, as he stepped forward to brush his wife's muzzle with his own. _She feels as if all of it was her fault. _

"Oh, come now," Angela cooed to cheer the dragon up. She took a step forward and placed her hands on Saphira's belly. Saphira trembled at her touch and let out a comforting growl. "You did what you had to do as a female. Not only did you do it all out of love, you also did it for the duty of your race. You are a very lucky dragoness, Saphira. Females of the human race would be more than willing to bear Eragon's children, but he chose you out of all of them. Look into your spouse's eyes, Saphira. Even with the situation now, he still holds the look of love in his glares." Saphira lifted her head and stared nose-to-nose into Eragon's eyes. He never wavered as the two stood still. "He loves you dearly, Saphira. No matter what arises, he will be there for you. How many times has he been there already?"

_Too many, _Saphira whispered. _Eragon, is this all true? No matter what happens to me or our children, you will still remain the same?_

_Of course my dear. _Saphira shuttered drastically and turned her gaze away.

"Do you see? Eragon is very loyal to you. I know that you were thinking about leaving…I could see the fear in Eragon's eyes…but if you were to do that, your husband would go mad with heartbreak. I am sure you do not wish for that, do you?"

_I only want what is best for my family, _Saphira choked back.

_Saphira, you are the best for our kin. You hold it all together with love and kindness._

_Then why must all of our children run to you for advice? _Saphira snapped tearfully. _You hold the family together. I am merely an assistant. _

_Saphira! How can you consider yourself as that? Who was there to teach our children how to fly? Where you not out there with me?_

_I was._

_Who went with Draken and me on our first hunting trip?_

_I did. _

_And who explained the mating rituals to our child's mate? _Saphira remained silent and suddenly dropped her head against the rock she was resting on. _Saphira, you have been the wife who has pushed me to do the duties of this family. You may think that you were the assistant, but in reality, I needed you to help me. You are still wiser and stronger than I can ever amount up to. _

"Can you not tell the admiration and love in his voice alone?" Angela asked. "Saphira, return home with him. The spell is permanent and you two can love each other forever. Go home, make love to your husband, and continue to raise your ideal family. If you do not leave with him, then I am afraid that Eragon would remain at your side until you do." Eragon nodded his large head in agreement and snorted, tossing a thick plume of black smoke as he did so.

_There is no need to dwell on this. Let us continue to live our happy life, dear. _Suddenly, Saphira leapt to her feet and flew off into the sky.

_I cannot. _

_Saphira! _Eragon flapped his wings and prepared to take off after her, but Angela stopped him.

"She needs time alone, Eragon. Let her think this all over. If she does not come back then destiny has prevailed." Eragon bellowed hurtfully and lifted his head up to watch her fly away.

_My wife, do not go! _

**PEACE! **


	78. Spirited Away

**Okay, this is another depressing one (sorry, but I was listening to Guns n' Roses song November Rain when I typed this. Those who know that song can see why). I do have a little humor involving Solembum, so I hope you all like it. For the last time: THIS IS A DRAGON HEART CROSSOVER! **

Chapter 78: Spirited Away

Saphira continued to fly away, beating her wings faster with ever sob she made. Everywhere she looked reminded her of Eragon, so she began flying with her eyes closed. Saphira was almost four thousand feet in the air, making it impossible for her to hit anything in flight. She shook her head and opened her eyes.

_My dear Eragon will never forgive me, _she told herself. _I am alone without even the company of my rider. _She banked to the right and flew towards a small chain of mountains that were all too familiar to her. Saphira's body was sore from crying, but she refused to stop. All of the past memories of her and Eragon raced through her mind as if they were fighting to keep her from leaving. Despite her efforts, every memory stuck into her head. She began remembering their first intimate encounter at Lake Isenstar and the feeling that her husband gave to her. He made her feel special and she just ripped all of it away from him. Memory after memory flooded into her mind, causing her to lose her concentration. She chuckled as the memory of Eragon and young Draken passed through her mind's eye. So much passion was in Eragon as he played with his child. Another tear dropped from her sapphire eye as she shook her head once more.

_Eragon, _she whimpered. _You were such a good father. You gave me all I could have asked for and I still left you. Here I am, my love, crying and broken by my foolish actions. Now, I can never return because I know that you will never love me again like you used to. I threw it all away, my precious rider. I only hope that this sacrifice would save our children. _She bellowed and shook violently. _If only I could tell you! _The mountains grew closer and Saphira could recognize a very special landmark at the top of the highest peak. She took a glance around to realize that she was in the middle of the Hardarac Desert. _Eragon, my heart hurts. _She flapped her wings to hover and set her paws down next to a crystal shaped tomb. Inside of it was the face of the early mentor Brom. Saphira lowered her head in respect and then slid to her paws in front of it.

_Brom, _Saphira sighed. _It was not Eragon that was three part's fool, but it is I who deserves this title. If anything I am four parts of it. I left the only mate I will ever have…the only good life I can ever live…to save my children. Eragon will never forgive me and I am doomed to be separated to keep my offspring safe. I can feel his heart breaking now, dear mentor, but his pain is nothing compared to my own. _Saphira growled painfully and lay her head on her paws. A sandstorm was approaching from the far East, but Saphira did not care. _Let the wind come, _she muttered. _Let it blow away my agony. _Saphira turned to see a single white rose growing on the side of the hill. _Just like Eragon, _she sighed to the flower. _No matter what surrounds you, you still remain precious. _She craned her neck and carefully bit the flower of by the base of its stem. The thorns provided little comfort in her mouth, but she did not have a plan to keep it there long. _This…is for Saphira. _The sapphire dragoness climbed to her feet and dropped the white rose on Brom's tomb, resting it on his covered chest. The storm was approaching quickly and the sand could be heard scrapping up against the hard surface as the wind carried it closer to her position. _Eragon, I am sorry. _She spread out her wings and closed her eyes while she waited for the storm to end the pain that she was feeling. _I love you. _The winds grew more violent as the grains of sand smashed up against her scales. It hurt, but the pain in her heart burned even more. She opened her eyes to see the wave of sand approaching her. There was no turning back and nowhere to hide. If she took off to fly away, the wind would just bring her back down. This was it. Saphira bowed her head again and waited. The wall of sand smashed with full force against the hillside, sending the sharp grains of sand against Saphira with so much speed that they drew blood. She remained standing erect as the full fury of the storm converged on her. She flinched as the sand ripped into her, but the pain suddenly stopped. Saphira opened her eyes to see that the storm had circled around the hillside, as if she was in the center of a giant vortex that separated her from the swirling sand. Saphira bellowed and turned to examine her wounds.

_So this is where my rider lays? _A very familiar voice asked inside of Saphira's mind. _Oh, my precious Brom, I miss you. _Saphira was dumbstruck. She turned around to see a ghostly figure of Brom's dragon lying on her paws with her head resting on his chest where the rose lay. The spirit suddenly looked up at Saphira with hurt eyes.

_What happened to you? _She asked. Saphira turned away and whimpered. The storm was still surrounding her, but no grain of sand entered in the center.

_How are you here? _Saphira asked.

_I am not quite sure. I just appeared after you placed in this beautiful flower. Why are you bleeding, Saphira?_

_I got caught in this storm. _

_Saphira, _the dragoness sighed. _You could have avoided it. Why didn't you? Where is Eragon?_

_That is why I rest here, _Saphira explained. _I have left him. _

_What? _The spirit asked worriedly. _Saphira, how could you do that? _

_I want what is best for my children. If we separate, then they would not be forced to endure such cruel fate. _The ghostly dragon laid her head back down on her rider's chest and whimpered.

_For decades I have waited to see my true love again, _the dragoness explained tearfully. _It hurts to not feel his warm love. Saphira, You may find it a wise decision now to sacrifice yourself, but, in the end, you will see how large of a mistake you have made. Every night you will crave for his warmth, and every morning you would cry for his voice. Saphira, it will eat you alive._

_That was why I never left, _Saphira muttered. _I was hoping that this storm would have…?_

_Saphira! _The dragoness snapped. _How can you do that to your mate? Could you imagine how heartbroken he would be to find out that you took your own life? It is only by the gods' graces that I had arrived here. I would have traded lives with you if I could have had Brom as my mate, Saphira. You are the one whom every dragon who hatched to a rider envies, and you go and do this? You are mad!_

_I already know that! _Saphira snapped. Her wings were ripped and her body was bloody. If she had taken the full impact of the storm, she would have been killed. _He will not love me for leaving him and, if I do come back, all I will face is more pain._

_Do not say that! Eragon loves you and he always will. He went to the afterlife to fight for you, Saphira! I am sure that your mate will always take you back into his arms. I know that if Brom did something like you did, I would do the same thing. Please return to your kin, Saphira. I do not want you to turn out as distraught as I am over my lost one. _Saphira turned her gaze back into the brown sky. The storm had died, but Saphira's pain still remained.

_How will I explain this? _Saphira asked the dragoness. The spirit laid her head back down on her rider's chest and growling lovingly. In an instant, the baby blue dragon began to dissipate.

_Your mate will always understand._

- - - - - - - - - -

It was a long walk back to the home. Eragon was in human form and was too depressed to even walk on his own. Angela helped him and sat him in a chair once they got inside.

"Father?" Draken asked. "Where is Mother?" Angela sighed and ordered all of the dragons to step outside so she could explain. Eragon watched as his family retreated outside, and he broke down into tears after the door was shut.

_I told you it was bound to happen, _a smug voice entered Eragon's mind. He turned to see Solembum sitting at the windowsill, licking his paw lazily as he sat. _It is simply understandable on why it never worked._ Eragon covered his face in his hands and shook his head to get the ware cat's voice out. _Like it or not, I actually am here to try to cheer you up._

_My wife has left me, _Eragon told him, _what could cheer me up after that? _

_Good point, _Solembum chuckled as he leapt down from the window. _Well rider, you could mope around this house all day until you die, or you could do something about it. _

_Like? _

_You are here in Ellesmera! What Elvin woman would not want your courtship? Have you tried Arya…?_

_She is dead._

_Okay, scratch one off of the list. _Eragon cursed and grabbed at his shoe, aiming carefully at Solembum's head.

_I do not want a woman, _Eragon cried into his mind, _I want my wife. _Eragon tossed the shoe with all of his strength, but he missed his target by inches.Solembum chuckled again and slyly padded up next to him.

_I know that you loved her, Eragon, and it is good to see that you still have loyalty for her._

_I will always until we die, _Eragon muttered.

_Still, she was the one who left you. _

_You know that you are failing to lift my spirits, _Eragon pointed out with a scowl. Solembum snickered and jumped into Eragon's lap.

_Listen to me Rider, _Solembum said, _I have something that will work. Your wife has to come back sometime. She is your dragon and it is her duty, is it not?_

_Not any more, _replied Eragon. _We were seen as mates only…no duty holds either of us anymore._

_Then I guess I did fail, _Solembum chuckled. _It is not as if you can die over this._

_I will._

_What?_

_I promised Saphira that, if we were to separate, I would die so we would still be together in the afterlife. _

_For a rider you really are not wise. _

"Shut up!" Eragon yelled out loud. He quickly tossed the ware cat up from his lap, forcing Solembum to let out a subtle hiss. Eragon reached out for his second show and tossed it once more at the creature, hitting him on his hind leg.

_I was only trying to help. _Eragon placed his head in his hands and sobbed again.

_Eragon? _A subtle, saddened voice asked for him in his mind. He quickly shot up and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. _Eragon, are you there? _

_What are you going to tell me now? _Eragon asked worriedly. _Are you not coming home at all? Just tell me and end my pain._

_Eragon, I have been a fool. I let one simple obstacle stand in the way and I cannot apologize enough for my stupidity. I only worry that you do not love me anymore because of my mistake._

_Where are you? _Eragon asked.

_I do not want you to see me. Just tell me if I have put an end to everything we started._

_You are worrying me! Where are you? _

_Tell me, Eragon. _

_You almost did, Saphira, _Eragon explained, _but if you were to ever come back, I would do everything over again. _A bright image of the desert flashed in his mind's eye.

_Eragon, I am hurt. _

**How is this going to work out? **

**PEACE! **


	79. Sand Angel

**Very short but needed. The end is approaching! Also, I was pointed out that Brom's tomb was closer to Das Leaona instead of the Hardarac. Because it provided such good drama, I decided to keep it there in the desert. On another note, the land is divided from Ellesmera (the town) straight down the map through Dalgon in the Beor Mountains. Finally, I got this intro idea from the speed elves possess. Remember, Eragon is considered an elf now after Eldest. **

Chapter 79: Sand Angel

Without hesitation, Eragon leapt from his chair and dashed out of the house. He could feel Saphira's pain and, even though he was worried, was very relieved that they were one yet again.

"Eragon!" Angela yelled after him, but he refused to answer. The image that Saphira showed him was close and he wanted to waste no time getting there.

_I am coming, _he reassured her.

_Hurry. _Forgetting his power to change shape, Eragon continued to run, blasting his way through the tress until he reached the desert. He could tell by the fresh layer of sand that a windstorm had just passed moments ago. The hill was in sight and Saphira could be seen lying at the top of it with her wings on the ground beside her; it did not look good. He was breathless and tired, but his wife truly needed him. He took in his second wind and rushed up the hill to her side. Her wings were ripped clean through the membranes and her body was drenched in blood. Eragon quickly went to work to heal her, paying no attention to Brom's tomb that was to Saphira's left side.

"Who did this to you?" Saphira whimpered and laid her head back down to the bloodstained sand. "Tell me!"

_I did it. _Eragon stepped back and shook his head violently.

"Oh no," he cried. "No, no, no! Saphira, why?"

_I thought I lost everything. I disowned the only person who loved me. _Eragon healed the wounds on Saphira's body and pulled several grains of sand from the small cuts that were not as threatening. _Eragon, I felt that death was better than being away from you._

"Then why did you leave me?" Eragon roared to her. "What were you thinking? In one instant I lost the one I gave everything to…in one instant I lost my entire life! I felt everything vanish as you did, Saphira. I pledged all my being to you and you ripped it away!" Saphira bellowed mournfully and struggled to lift her head up, but Eragon pushed her back to the ground. "I am not finished! Saphira, Everybody needs time away from the person they love, but you left me as if you were never going to come back. What would I have done if I lost you, Saphira?"

_I am sorry. _Saphira trembled violently as Eragon collapsed onto her, embracing her neck tighter than he had ever hugged her before. Tears fell from his eyes and onto her sapphire scales as the two remained still.

"Never do that to me again!" Eragon cried. Saphira whimpered a cry only comparable to a wounded puppy as she lifted her wings up to cover Eragon and herself. He sobbed madly as he held Saphira's head in his hands. "I love you."

_Eragon, _Saphira replied, _how can you for what I have done? _Eragon flinched as if those words impaled his very soul.

"Ever since you hatched I have suffered. I lost my uncle, my mentor, Ajihad, Hathgar, and Oromis in the span of two years. Is it your fault that their lives were lost? No. Saphira, no matter what came up, I always loved you. When Gleadr refused to be your mate, who climbed the hillside to come to your rescue? My point is this: All of my suffering disappears when I am with you, but it all comes back the moment that you leave."

_Oh Eragon, _Saphira sighed. _What was I thinking?_ She flapped her wings two times and climbed to her feet. _I should not have sacrificed our love. _Eragon sighed and reached out with his marked palm to rub the scales on her side.

"You did not. How could you sacrifice something that will never leave?" Saphira let out a pleasing growl and lowered her head to ruffle up her husband's hair.

_I should have known. Eragon, thank you for understanding. _Eragon smiled at his wife and turned to face Brom's tomb. In the center was a solid white rose.

"Did you place that there?"

_Aye. I saw it growing right next to him. It reminded me so much of you._

"How so?"

_No matter what surrounds you, you still remain precious. _Eragon smirked and nuzzled Saphira tenderly. _What was it Angela told us?_

"Hmm?"

_I remember hearing that the spell had worn off. What did she tell us afterwards? _

"She told us to make love together," Eragon said with a sly grin.

_Well there is no time to waste! I did tell you that I wished for a human son, did I not? Now that I am able to, I suppose nine months is not as far away as one would think. _

- - - - - - - -

Angela watched the horizon carefully until Saphira came into view. All of the dragons gathered around in expectation of the two to land in front of them, but they were in for quite a surprise. Instead of landing next to them, Saphira bolted inside with Eragon astride her. With a mighty swoop, the large door shut behind them as the sound of Saphira's anxious steps came through outside.

"Wow," Covin'thra muttered to Thorn. "I suppose they are going to…?"

_Yes, _Thorn chuckled. _As a matter of fact, it should be time for us to start a family of our own. _Covy lowered her head humbly and kneaded the ground with her claws.

"I cannot wait."

**Okay, this one is completely for the reviewers. Graphic or Left out? I left it at a perfect place where I can do either-or so no matter the decision, I will do. Keep in mind that if I do another graphic scene this will absolutely be posted as M rating. I would say about five chapters remain before I end this all. Bear with me. Action and battles also predicted in next chapter so be prepared. The end is in sight and it will not be pretty.**

**PEACE! **


	80. Death of the Beginning

**This really hurts to say this, but I am going to temporarily retire from Fan Fiction immediately after I finish this story because of some family-related conflicts. For those that were supportive, I send my deepest gratitude, but I must do this, no matter how heartbreaking it can be. This will definitely be missed, but at least I went out with a "bang." Almost everyone in this section knows me by this story. Do I know if I will come back? There is no way to tell at the moment. Just keep me on author alert and wait for my comeback, if I ever have one. On a final note, I will be taking this time to revamp my original work to see if I can push the publication date sooner than next November. Let's get to work: P.S: No love scene, but this is still graphic. No one would expect the ending! **

Chapter 80: Death of the Beginning

"Good morning," Saphira whispered in Eragon's ear. The two were cuddled up next to each other in their bed, both naked and sweaty from the previous night.

"Were we successful?" Eragon asked. Saphira gently placed a kiss on her lover's lips and placed her hand on his thigh.

"I do not know," she said with a grin. "You were great, Eragon. Why did I even think of giving that style of mating up?"

"It is in the past." Eragon sat up in his bed and stretched his hands up towards the ceiling. "I am just glad that you are at my side again."

"As am I. Do you know how to raise a human child?"

"No clue," Eragon chuckled. "Personally, I am going to miss seeing you in dragon form for so long. What am I going to do?"

"Perhaps we were unsuccessful?" Saphira asked with a soft smile. "After all, was it not you who promised me that we would mate nightly?"

"My promises are to fulfill your dreams, Saphira. When you ask, I give."

"I did ask for a child."

"My dear, you may have gotten it."

"I want to change my request, Eragon." Saphira looked down at her thin stomach and placed both of her hands there on it. "I love you, but I feel as if we have enough on our plate already. There are still battles raging and you need your dragon more than your gravid wife."

"Pregnant," Eragon corrected with a chuckle. "There is a difference in those words."

"I want a child, Eragon, but I do not want to raise him in times like this. I want what is best for him."

"So do I," Eragon sighed. He stood to his feet and stepped over to the closet. In one swift motion, he tossed the doors open and pulled out an emerald colored tunic. Saphira smiled and gently pulled the covers closer to her chest to cover herself tauntingly.

"I have no regrets over last night," she cooed. "Whatever happens, we will do fine."

"Children do grow slower than dragons. Draken took less than six months before he took a spouse. Our child, if we are lucky, may not find a spouse until he is the age of sixteen. If we have a son, I will train him with every skill I know." Suddenly, Murtagh and Arthur barged through the door.

"HEY!" Eragon yelled. "Is there no such thing as privacy to one's home anymore?"

"Sorry brother." Murtagh cast his eyes away from Saphira, who climbed out of the bed with the covers around her like a dress. "We must hurry! Get dressed now."

"What is going on?"  
"It involves the other part of the country," Arthur explained breathlessly. "They are fighting as we speak. Murtagh and I have just spotted two wyverns fly over towards it as well. If we do not move now than more people will die."

"Problem." Eragon turned to look at Saphira. "She is pregnant."

- - - - - - - - -

Nasuada stood on the ridge of the mountain chain North of Buragh with Vanir, Orik, Roran, Katrina, and several other Elvin soldiers, which included a young teenager by the name of Lancelot, who was very strong for his age. At the hill's base stood a total of twelve hundred hostile villagers that came from all directions of the split country. Curses could be heard from these farmers as the angry crowd began climbing their way up the hillside.

"My Queen," on of the bodyguards told her. "You must flee now!"

"You are outnumbered! There are thousands of them and less than twenty of you! Look Vanir, many down there are the elves from the second part of Ellesmera. You stand no chance of victory!"

"Our victory is your safety, your highness!" Vanir shouted back to her. "Go! Take the path down to Tarnag and wait there. I am sure that one of us will survive…if we are lucky."

"I will not!"

"My Lord!" Orik spoke up. "We were assigned by Islanzadi herself to watch over you. How could we explain to her that the queen of New Alageasia had fallen?"

"Orik is right," Roran sighed. He picked up his hammer and smashed it firmly against his own shield. Katrina placed her hand on the queen's shoulder and smiled.

"I will escort you. I cannot be here during this battle because I am with child." Suddenly, a large spear flew past and into the trunk of a tree beside her.

"Go!"

- - - - - - - -

_The leader of this new land must not survive._

_Understood._

- - - - - - - -

"Where is this new queen?" The villagers below began shouting. "How could she allow this to happen?" The guards formed a sturdy line across the hill as the farmers pressed forward.

"No one gets by," Roran muttered to the other guards. Vanir unsheathed his blade and barred his teeth as the villagers moved in closer.

"She must suffer like we do!" the villagers roared. At once, the crowd rushed to the top of the hill. The line of Nasuada's troops pushed forward and collided with the villagers, tossing many of them back down the hill. Roran swung his hammer and smashed it against one man's skull, tossing his teeth down the other side of the hill.

"Hold this place!" Orik shouted, driving his axe into the chest of another villager. The man let out a blood-curdling cry as the dwarf withdrew the axe's blade. He turned to see Nasuada just start heading down the path with Katrina. Suddenly, another spear flew towards him, impaling his shoulder.

"Orik!" Vanir screamed. More bodyguards began falling as the villagers pushed forward, but watching the only dwarf in Ellesmera fall to the ground was the most painful.

"I be fine!" Orik shouted back in his usual gruff accent. He reached out and broke the spear off, leaving the tip in his body. "We die with honor today."

"Who has to die?" A familiar voice called from the air. All of the remaining guards looked up to see Eragon flying in on Draken's back. Thorn was also present with his rider and Arthur astride him. Covin'thra and Equinox followed suit behind the two males while Lunalese remained at Draken's side. In one mighty leap, the riders jumped off and landed right in front of the villagers while the two dragons flew off. Eragon and Murtagh lifted their swords simultaneously towards the townspeople. "Take one more step towards these men and pay dearly for it." The villagers clamored around and stood still in front of the legendary riders. "Who is in charge of this?"

"It would be me," An older gentleman stepped forward and drew his rusty blade out of his cloth woven sheath. "Get out of our way, riders."

"I warn you old man, do not make a mistake so fatal."

"This new queen damned us all!" the man exclaimed. "Our crops have failed and our livestock have fallen over dead. Have we received any aid at all from our 'nation?' I think not! We shall rise up and form our own. Out of our way."

"Through our dead bodies," Arthur exclaimed. "We will not let our country divide spiritually as it has physically."

"Too late!"

_The wyverns! _Lunalese's voice suddenly shouted in all three of the warriors' heads. _They are after Nasuada._

_Protect her, _Eragon responded. _Take all of the dragons with you and get them to safety._

_Yes. _Suddenly, the older man rushed towards Arthur with his sword raised to his chest. In one quick swipe, the young boy brushed the tip of the sword away and brought Excalibur's tip to the villager's throat.

"I am faster than I seem, old one." The man trembled slightly at the touch of the magical blade against his skin, but Arthur lowered it away from the kill spot. "Angry peasants are not meant to be slain by this sword, but I will use it if I must to defend me and my friends. Do you all care to see the rest of my talents?" Eragon smirked over to Murtagh, who replied with a subtle wink. The three warriors took their place beside the bodyguards and bowed their heads in unison as they joined the formation.

"If you wish to do battle," Vanir scowled, "then let us begin!" The villagers roared in anger and rushed forward once again. Swords clashed against other blades as the bloody battle began. Eragon watched as his brother slammed the head of his hammer against an opponent's chest, leaving a bloody dent where it struck. Vanir, on the other hand, was fighting beside Murtagh, slicing many with his Elvin swordsmanship.

"These are just humans," Vanir mocked. Suddenly, a swordsman slipped behind him and drove his blade down the trainer's back. Vanir screamed in agony and placed his free hand on his back to cover the wound.

"Not all of us are," the fighter mocked, as he wiped Vanir's blood off of his sword with the black tunic that he was wearing. The man was an elf. He stood tall at a height of 6'2, and his hair was black but matted with crimson blood. Vanir took to his knees and gasped at the pain that shot up from the wound. His breath was leaving and his vision was as well. "Good bye, Vanir." Eragon was forced to turn away as the Elf plunged his blade through Vanir's heart, jabbing the blade clean through his trainer.

"VANIR!" Eragon shouted in rage. He lifted up his hand at the elf and roared in anger. "Thrysta!" The elf stood still for a second, but an unknown force literally pushed him up and off of the mountainside to the jagged rocks below, breaking the betraying elf completely in half upon impact.

"Forget about him!" Murtagh shouted. "You will do no good to Saphira if you end up like him!" He shook his head and quickly brought his sword up to parry a blow. "I have had enough of this!" Arthur was the only one battling without suffering from fatigue. He swung his sword effortlessly without one bead of sweat dripping from his brow or arms. The blade was sharp and hacked its way through the crowd of villagers that surrounded him. It was obvious that the blade he wielded was powerful. Eragon shook his head and quickly sidestepped to avoid being impaled by a spear. As he stepped aside, one of the bodyguards stepped forward and clasped the shaft firmly in his right palm, stopping it in mid-flight.

"I believe this belongs to you!" The guard aimed and threw the spear with all of his might at the sender of the weapon, impaling him just underneath his chin. He dusted his hands off and turned to smile at Eragon. "Villagers just cannot seem to keep track of their things, can they Rider?" Eragon nodded his head and returned the smile before turning to face the fight again. They had dropped from twenty men to twelve and the villagers still outnumbered them. Three had pressed on Eragon, but he quickly uttered the death spells to snap their necks like twigs. "Nifty trick, Eragon," the guard said with a smile as he held his sword up to parry an attack. "Can you save us the trouble and…ugh…kill them all now?" The guard suddenly pushed forward and placed his foot squarely on the enemy's gut. With one strong kick, the man fell back and left his chest open for the fatal blow, which the guard gave willingly.

"You are quite the fighter," Eragon commented. The guard shrugged and spun his blade around to shove it through the stomach of another villager.

"I am never one to boast, friend," he replied between grunts as he slid his blade out of the dead man that was attached to it. "I am Lancelot, the most trusted swordsman in all of Alageasia." He paused to twirl his blade, bringing it down across the face of another victim.

"I can see why."

"Get out of your conversation, brother!" Murtagh shouted in rage. His face was cut and his left eye was swollen, but he still continued to fight. "We must fall back down the hill. There is a path behind us where Nasuada took. I have not heard from the dragons so I strongly suggest that we leave to assist."

"Sounds like a fair idea," Lancelot chuckled. He whistled to the other guards and motioned for the retreat. The only guards who did not fall back were Roran and Orik, who continued fighting the crowd.

"Cousin!" Eragon screamed. "Get out of there!" Roran swung his mighty hammer once more, crushing the right side of another person's face, while Orik cut away at them all with his axe. Everything happened in slow motion as the spear took flight from the villagers. It flew straight and true into Orik's chest. He fell instantly and lay limp on the bloody ground while Roran quickly rushed to join Eragon. It was obvious that Orik was gone and they were too exhausted to fight off so many men to find out the truth. He was not breathing and his blood flowed freely like a steady stream. Two of Eragon's closest friends were gone in one bloody mutiny.

"NO!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Draken dove down on the two wyverns with insurmountable speed, smashing into both of them in midair. The birdlike creatures flapped furiously to get away, but found themselves in a worse situation when Covin'thra plowed through them. The five dragons had covered all routes of escape for them and they attacked frequently each time the wyverns attempted to get away.

_Where is the leader of the wyverns? _Thorn sneered. _I want a shot at his throat._

_I will never give you that chance, lizard! _

_Show yourself and stop hiding behind your brethren! _The second wyvern, who was solid black except for his golden eyes, beat his wings faster to gain a distance on his counterpart. Suddenly, Draken dove down after him and latched his claws on the bird's wings, tightening his grip each second of their freefall.

_My uncle wants to taste your blood, _Draken growled as the wyvern hissed in pain. _It is I who will have that honor! _

_You can kill me but my vision has already come true. Your human race has begun to fight over itself yet again. If it continues, then you will all become extinct…dragons and humans alike. _As soon as he finished the sentence, Recioh broke away and craned his head up to attack Draken's throat again.

"No you do not!" Covin'thra suddenly shouted. There was a loud crash as the silver dragon collided with the wyvern, tearing at his feathery flesh as they fell down together. As soon as Covin'thra released the bird, Equinox joined in the fray, pummeling Recioh with her talons. Thorn wanted to end the creature's misery, but he was after the red one. He found his opportunity to strike and latched his powerful jaws on its neck. The creature let out a painful cry, but it was quickly stifled when Thorn shook his head to snap its neck and end its life.

_Lisben! _Recioh roared in horror. He watched as his mate fell lifelessly to the mountainous floor underneath him.

"You are going to suffer the same fate."

_What does it matter? _Recioh asked. _That was the last female. You have caused me to go into extinction. The eggs are still waiting to be hatched, but without a mother, they never will. You have doomed me._

"You doomed yourself!" Draken dove with all of his strength towards the wyvern. He opened his jaws and let out a stream of liquid fire towards him. The fire hit its mark and splashed against Recioh's skin, burning all of his feathers off and searing his skin. The wyvern screeched in pain, but Draken flew in closer and clamped his mouth over the bird's neck with so much strength that it decapitated him. "I fulfill my promises. The soldiers shall eat well tonight!"

**I have more to cover in these next chapters, including Nasuada and Lancelot. Yes, Saphira will be expecting a child and YES, Katrina is also pregnant. Kids all around. I am trying my hardest to get this finished correctly and I would say that we have less than a week before it is all over. I am sorry, friends, but it is the way things have to be for now. **


	81. One Last Lie

**Because I did not tell you this, Draecion is pronounced Dra(roll the 'r')-e-c-on. I think this will be done by the 100****th**** chapter or so**

Chapter 81: One Last Lie

"Stay here," Draken told Nasuada. She and Katrina nodded and ducked into a small cavern that the noble dragon had found for them. The other dragons were sitting at the bottom to guard it. With a mighty leap, Draken took off into the sky at the same time Thorn did. "We are going to get the others." Nasuada turned to look at Katrina, who slid down to sit against the side of the cave.

"My lady," Katrina sighed, "with the dragons below us, no one would be foolish enough to come here. We are safe!" Nasuada cautiously walked over to the ledge and looked down to admire the silver dragoness directly below her.

"So those two below us are also part of Eragon's family?"

"Yes," Katrina answered. "Roran is not very pleased either about it. He was not even informed."

"They have been rather busy with Stave during these last months," Nasuada pointed out. "It is a great sight to see the dragon race back. Wait…who is the yellow one's?" Nasuada pointed down to Lunalese, who was sleeping beside Equinox. Her belly was swollen which made the dragoness look rather uncomfortable.

"That I know not." Lunalese suddenly shot her head up to look at the queen.

_Was someone asking about me? _Nasuada turned away, ashamed at staring at her. Lunalese climbed to her feet and casually leapt up into the cavern. She sniffed at Nasuada and bowed her head humbly. _My queen. _

"I apologize," Nasuada stated. "We were trying to discover if you are an offspring of the rider Eragon."

_Nay, _Lunalese sighed. _I know not of my true parents. _

"Wait. Where do you hail from?"

_The Spine. My mate Draken found me there. _Katrina slowly stood to her feet and stepped forward.

"You know nothing of your family?"

_Not even the colors on their hides, _remarked Lunalese. _Draken is my spouse and I consider Eragon and Saphira to be my family. _Lunalese tucked her head underneath her chest to lick the dirt off of her distended stomach. _Katrina, are you gravid too? _

"Gravid?" Katrina asked. "Oh, yes. I am pregnant."

_When are you expected to clutch?_

"Eh…?" Katrina stammered. "Do you mean give birth?"

_The egg has to come out some time, does it not? _

"I do not lay eggs. My child will come out whole."

_How strange, _Lunalese sighed. She slid to the ground and nosed Katrina's belly softly. _So, the egg breaks inside of you? _

"We are different than dragons," Nasuada explained. "Where your children hatch in front of your eyes, ours grow inside of us. Have you not seen a human baby before?"

_No, _Lunalese said cheerfully with wonder obvious in her eyes. _I barely even know what a hatchling looks like. I saw Equinox when she was small, but she was not a hatchling when I discovered her. _

"Equinox?"

_Eragon's daughter. She and Covin'thra are twins. _Nasuada turned to look at Katrina, who chuckled and placed her hands tenderly on the expectant dragoness' muzzle.

"You are nervous, are you not?" she asked. Lunalese looked up at her and snorted worriedly.

_I know nothing about parenthood, Katrina. _Nasuada walked up to Lunalese and placed her hand against her side.

"What is your name?" Nasuada asked.

_Lunalese, _she replied.

"Lunalese, parenthood comes naturally with childbirth. You may think that it is a difficult task, but everything becomes easy afterwards."

"She speaks the truth, kind dragon," Katrina implied. "The child I bear now will be my first, but I already know what will best for it before it comes out."

_It? Excuse me, but do you not know the gender of your hatchling? _

"I will not know until it is born. Do you?"

_It is a male. _

"Do you have a name?"

_Draecion. _Nasuada nodded her head at the awkward pronounciation. It was very difficult to say in her tongue and Katrina seemed to have the same amount of difficulty.

"Dracion?" they both asked.

_No, _Lunalese chuckled. _Draecion. Is it that difficult to say?_

"It is. It is also non of our business to be able to say it." Lunalese turned to see Draken and Thorn flying back with two people on both of their backs. Arthur was riding behind Murtagh and the new guard Lancelot was behind Eragon. They both flew into the cave to let the riders dismount and leapt down to the ground below with Lunalese.

"Are you hurt?" Murtagh asked worriedly as he ran up to her. Before the queen could answer, he cut her off with his lips pressed against her own. It was passionate and lengthy, as if the two had not seen each other in over a year.

"Where is my husband?" Katrina asked. Eragon shook his head.

"He offered to walk the path to keep it clear tonight. Do not worry; he is safe. Katrina, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Eragon's eyes brightened up as a joyful smile crept across his face. "I hear that the silver and magenta ones down there are also yours?"

"They are my daughters," Eragon said happily. "I am also expecting a human child." As soon as he said those words, he shuttered. "Saphira. She must hate me for leaving her."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Stop worrying!" Angela yelled to Saphira, who was pacing the floor of her home. She was in her sapphire tunic with her hands clasped together over her stomach. "Eragon is a good fighter and he does not need you for every battle."

"He has had me with him for years of fighting," Saphira muttered. "What if he does need me? Because I may be pregnant I cannot come to his aid. Why did I ask for this?"

"Because you love him," Angela replied smartly. "You must not worry…it is bad for your child."

"He has not even formed yet!" Saphira snapped.

_Mood-swings, _Solembum whispered into Angela's mind with a snicker. _Yes, she is with child…if that is not obvious enough._

_Did you forget something? _Saphira suddenly came into his mind. _I can read thoughts too. _

_Just as long as you do not throw a shoe at me like your husband did. _Solembum began purring as he rubbed himself past Angela's leg. _It was an insult. _

"Perhaps you should not have angered him! Angela, I want to be with him! How do I know that he will not fall in battle? I may fall asleep tonight and never wake up in the morning."

"You cannot change forms, Saphira. Doing so could have drastic consequences."

"Like?"

"We are not going to argue over this! You are not leaving. Eragon placed me in charge of keeping you company and I intend to fulfill my duty. If you disobey me, then you disobey Eragon."

"Is it wrong to fear for my husband and rider?"

"No Saphira," Angela replied kindly. She stepped forward and took her hand in her own. "This is why I gave you this gift in the first place. You absolutely cannot stand being separated from him, can you? Think of how Eragon would feel if he saw you flying towards him when you are expecting? He would be devastated, would he not?"

"I do not want him to be angry at me."

"Why do you not talk with him like you did in dragon form?"

"Good idea," Saphira admitted, "but I am too far for it to reach him. Even though we have been together for two years, our thought potential has not expanded to its full length yet."

"Well I do not know what else to tell you." Saphira let out an aggravated sigh and flopped into a chair.

"I hate it when my mate works late."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Eragon!" Roran suddenly shouted from below them. He looked down to see that his cousin was covered in blood that was not his own. "They are heading down the path. We must hurry!" Eragon nodded and quickly pushed Katrina off of the edge. Instead of falling, she landed squarely on Lunalese's back. He watched as Lunalese lowered herself to the ground to allow Roran access. "I really hate flying, but this is a time that surly calls for it!" In one swift motion, Lunalese flapped her wings and took to the sky.As Arthur climbed up onto Equinox, Draken, who was already mounted by Lancelot, lifted up so Eragon could get on as well. It was only a few seconds before he lifted off with his two siblings, but Thorn stayed behind with Murtagh and Nasuada. As soon as the red dragon took off, the path beside them became filled with angry townspeople. Spears began flying through the air at the mighty dragon as they attempted to flee.

"I have them father!" Covin'thra suddenly shouted. Eragon watched as the silver dragoness tucked her wings in to do an inverse loop to bring her back towards the cave. She opened up her maw and sprayed the head of the path with fire while Thorn made his escape.

_I taught you well, love, _Thorn chuckled to his mate.

_I learn from the wisest. _Covin'thra rejoined Eragon and Draken, puffing her chest up proudly as she approached.

"That's my girl," Eragon said joyously. "Thorn, have you taught both my daughters how to do that?"

_Yes, but I spent more time teaching my mate. _Eragon chuckled and pat Draken's neck tenderly.

_You didn't need to be taught. _

"I was lucky father." Eragon turned to look at Murtagh and Nasuada.

"We must get you to your castle, Nasuada!" Eragon yelled over the wind. "Another war is waging and we must get ready for it. How many live on that side of the country?"

"Over a million easy," Nasuada replied, "at least, that was what the census claimed." Draken shook his head

_You do not need to worry about the wyverns, father, _he told him. _I killed him and left his cooked carcass for those below to have a meal. _

_It still leaves the humans…and what about the unbroken eggs?_

_We killed the last female too. The beast told me that they will not hatch without the presence of a mother. _

_I want to see it for myself. _Eragon ordered everyone to fly home while he took his son to the exact resting place of the wyvern's eggs. To his utter surprise, every egg had hatched.

"Well then," Eragon chuckled. "I suppose that bird had one more lie to tell."

**I have a plan involving Equinox in the next one. Hold tight. Also, it will take a lot longer than a week to finish this story because there is still so much to cover.**


	82. In the Moment

**Okay, Major ThornxCovy in this chapter. Most ideas here came from Tallacus except a few of my own. Also, Murtagh and Nasuada stuff in the beginning too. There is a strong love scene, but I made it to where you can skip it and not miss a beat. You're welcome :) **

Chapter 82: In the Moment. 

It did not take the dragons long to drop off Nasuada and the rest of the group. Equinox and Lunalese returned to Eragon's home after they unloaded their precious cargo, but Thorn and Covin'thra stayed behind to talk alone with Nasuada while Murtagh walked down the hallway to show Lancelot to his quarters. Thorn stood in front of the queen proudly, but it was obvious that something was on his mind.

"Yes Thorn?" Nasuada asked. Thorn kneaded the ground with his sharp claws.

_I have a question to ask, noble queen._

"Okay?"

_Is my rider considered the king of this land? _Covin'thra looked up and shook her head slowly at the question.

"My uncle…king?"

"Not quite," Nasuada chuckled. "I would love for him to take the position." Thorn stopped kneading and looked the queen squarely in the eyes.

_I merely ask for personal reasons._

"What are they?" Thorn turned away and blinked at Covin'thra.

_If I am to raise a family of my own I deserve to know where my rider stands in this society. It is selfish, Nasuada, and I apologize. I only prefer to balance my family and duty. _

"There is nothing selfish about it, Thorn," Nasuada said with a gentle laugh. "Until your rider pledges to take my hand in marriage, he will only be the military advisor."

_Does he not live with you?_

"Aye, but we must be legally bonded as husband and wife before he could take that honor." Covin'thra snickered subtly and showed her teeth.

"Why would such a brave fighter be so cowardly? Have you brought this up to him?"

"I am hoping that he would."

_I will tell him for you if you wish._

"No," Nasuada muttered. "I will just be patient. If he takes this position, you will be treated with just as much royalty as your rider."

_It is not I who is concerned over that, but I fear for the life I may imply on my offspring._

"You will be given a safe place to stay where you are close to your rider and family, Thorn. I promise you that." Thorn turned to look at his mate once again and nodded sheepishly.

"Are you ready Thorn?" Covin'thra asked nervously. He nodded his head and turned to face the queen yet again.

_I am sure my rider is not a fool, Nasuada. He will ask you when the time comes. _Before she had a chance to answer, the two dragons leapt out into the sky together.

"Ah," Murtagh suddenly said behind her. "Do they not look perfect for each other?"

"You startled me!" Nasuada remarked, jokingly slapping him on his shoulder. He chuckled and placed his lips against hers.

"It is my job to keep you on alert." Murtagh slid his hands down to her waist and gently swayed her from side to side as they stood closely together. "I have another startling surprise."

"Yes?" He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a solid gold ring.

"I would take the honor of being king proudly." Nasuada gasped in pure shock as her lover slid the ring over her finger. "Will you be my bride?"

_You are welcome, Rider. _

- - - - - - - -

Thorn snickered to himself as his rider sent the emotion of embarrassment through their mental link. He had touched down in the forest with Covin'thra lying right beside him.

"What?" Covy asked sleepily. Thorn chuckled again and brushed his snout against hers.

_Remember the talk with Nasuada?_

"Yes?"

_I passed it through to Murtagh._

"Oh Thorn…you didn't!" Covin'thra stretched out her forearms and flapped her wings once against her side. "Didn't she tell you not to tell him?"

_I could not help it, _Thorn snickered back. _Now, your uncle is proclaimed king. _Covin'thra settled her head on her paws and let out a tiring sigh.

"I am bored, my love." Suddenly, Thorn shot his snout up to take in a deep scent. It was familiar, but so strange at the same time. "What now?"

_What is that sweet scent? _Thorn asked. Covin'thra took in a few strong whiffs and shook her head.

"I smell nothing. Are you feeling well?" Thorn climbed to his feet and tried to track the scent down with his nose. Covin'thra fluttered her wings once again, drastically increasing the smell. Thorn moved in closer to Covy, sniffing wildly at the enticing aroma. He continued to move in closer, which made Covin'thra feel rather uncomfortable. She watched cautiously as her mate inched towards her hindquarters.

"Uh…Thorn?"

_Yes?_

"You are awfully close to my backside." Thorn suddenly shot back, stumbling over his own four feet. He lost his balance and tumbled backward in an attempt to give her the immediate space. Covy quickly shot to her feet, chuckling energetically at the sprawled out dragon in front of her. "Thorn, what is the matter with you?"

_I do not know! _He growled to himself. Covin'thra chuckled even harder as Thorn lifted himself back to his feet by pressing up with his wings._ It seemed as if that smell forced me to do that. I did not make you uncomfortable, did I?_

"No," Covy said with a strong hint of sarcasm, "I am actually used to dragons of your size showing that type of 'interest.'" Thorn lowered his eyes in shame, but Covin'thra stepped forward to lift his snout up with her own. "I was joking." Thorn showed his teeth to her and shook his head at his own embarrassment.

_I apologize._

"Why?" Covin'thra asked. "I am no longer a hatchling, Thorn. You do not have to apologize for everything." Thorn sniffed again and inched forward to prop himself up beside her.

_I understand. I still want to know where that smell is coming from. _He leaned his head in and sniffed underneath her chin. _It is you. My dear, you are ready._

"What?" Covy asked nervously. "Ready? Where are we supposed to go?" She tucked her head in underneath her wing and sniffed. "I smell nothing unusual."

_I have heard about this, _Thorn muttered. _Covin'thra, your scent can only be smelled by a potential mate. You cannot smell yourself. _Suddenly, Covin'thra tossed her head out from her wing and placed her muzzle under Thorns.

"I can smell your scent," she said shyly. "It is…heavenly."

_So is yours. It reminds me so much of Saphira's. _

"Huh?" Covy quickly took her head away to cock it at him. "What do you mean?"

_Your mother's scent smells just like yours. I never thought about it until I had taken in yours. _

"Did you wish to mate with her?" Thorn growled nervously and shook his head.

_She was the last for a long time, my dear. Instinct called me to her interest, but fate separated us before we could bind as one. _Covy pressed her body against Thorn's and hummed loudly.

"Thorn," she whispered to him. "I am sorry that you were forced to wait so long to feel something like this." She lifted her tail up and wrapped it around his hind legs, causing the mighty red dragon to shiver at its touch.

_It is the most enjoyable feeling I can ever encounter, _Thorn said solemnly. _I never pictured myself standing here with my silver goddess. _Covin'thra's sapphire eyes widened substantially and she trembled slightly beside him. She kneaded the ground with her claws and looked down at them.

_What is the matter, my sweet? _

"I do not know," she trailed off as she continued to watch her claws paw at the ground. "I just cannot seem to control myself. For some awkward reason, I have this strange urge to tackle you." Thorn chuckled heartedly while Covin'thra turned away in embarrassment.

_It seems that my scent has its affect on you too. _He reached down with his muzzle to lift Covin'thra's up. _At least you were able to control your urges. I was the one to make you uncomfortable._

"Actually," she replied shyly. "It was not as uncomfortable as I made it sound. Feeling you showing interest in my…well…me was very enjoyable." Thorn chuckled deeply and wrapped his neck around her own in a soft embrace.

_Whenever you are ready, _he whispered in her mind.

"If you say I am," Covy turned away. "Let us be together." Thorn broke the embrace to look her square in her sapphire eyes.

_Covin'thra, this is your decision…not mine. You must understand that this will not only bind us, but it can also provide offspring for us to raise together. If you are not ready for commitment, then say the word. _Covin'thra widened her eyes and leaned in to place the tip of her muzzle against his.

"I am ready."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Eragon!" Saphira practically screamed as her husband walked through the door. He dropped his sword and outstretched his hands to embrace Saphira. Tears fell from her cheek, but Eragon lifted his marked palm up to wipe them away.

"I was only gone for a few hours," Eragon pointed out. Saphira released the grasp on her husband and looked up at him.

"I have fought beside your for years, Eragon. We have always been together. My love, this was the longest time I had spent away from you and I hated it."

"Are you pregnant?" Eragon asked. She nodded and rubbed her stomach, for emphasis.

"I never thought I would say this, but I do not want a child anymore. I never knew that it would lead to us separating like this." Eragon placed his lips against hers and gently caressed her side with his left hand.

"Do not worry," he comforted. "I missed you too." She placed her chin against Eragon's shoulder while he placed his marked palm over the back of her head to hold her close. "I am going to be a human father, Saphira! This is a joyous moment indeed."

"I told you, Saphira," Angela suddenly emerged from the kitchen. Eragon nodded in thanks and turned to take a seat in the chair nearby with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"I have to build another room."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Do you know what we must do?" Covin'thra asked nervously to her future spouse. He shrugged his giant shoulders, shifting his wings upwards as he did so.

_I will do what I must to make you happy, _Thorn replied. _We have not done the courting dive and we have done the nuptial either._

"What are those?"

_The dive is where we bond in spirit, but the nuptial is where we physically join together. It is the customs of the dragon race._

"I have never been accustomed to rules, Thorn," Covy chuckled.

_But what of our offspring, Covin'thra? If we do not remain…?_

"I take it you did not hear my parents correctly? Our offspring will be like me because of my mother and father. Nothing can take it away, so why should we stick to these customs when we are not even seen in the eyes of the elders as dragons?"

_I do not understand._

"Thorn, my mother hatched me and created me like this. My traits will pass to my offspring, and theirs will go to their children. Do you not see, love? No matter what we do, it is bound to happen." Thorn looked down in apology, but she nuzzled him. "Let us be different, Thorn. Why must we do some silly dive to declare our love when it is already obvious?"

_You are right, _Thorn agreed._ Why must we follow rules if we are not…?_

"Oh Thorn," Covy chuckled. "You are still a true dragon…so is Lunalese. It is just me, Darken, and Equinox who has this burden on them."

_So will breaking the custom affect me?_

"You ask too many questions," she chuckled to him. "Let us just live in the moment." Thorn gingerly licked Covy's cheek.

_What do you truly want? _Covy looked up into the sky and let out a pleasing growl.

"To be different." Thorn looked up to follow his mate's glance. She was watching two eagles during their first nuptial.

_We should give them privacy, _Thorn whispered. Covy dropped her gaze to look into his ruby eyes.

"So that is why it is done in the air! Thorn, all who look to the heavens will see the love they have for each other."

_Yes, my dear Covin'thra. This is what nature intended. _Covin'thra looked down to see that she was kneading the ground again.

"Then let me proclaim it!" Suddenly, Covin'thra rose up on her hind legs, stretching her neck out and up towards the heavens. She opened her maw and let out an exciting roar that Thorn had never heard before. "Thorn is my life partner!" She shouted with the roar. "May the entire world we exist on know the love we have." Thorn was dumbstruck. He watched with wide eyes as she gently placed her forearms back to the ground. "There, now the world knows."

_I cannot believe that you did that! _Thorn said with a hearty chuckle. _Covin'thra, your actions are making it harder to resist you. _

"Then stop resisting."

- - - - - - - (Graphic for those who want it)- - - - - - -

Covin'thra gently placed her muzzle underneath Thorn's taking in his strong scent. Her mind was clouded, but she was more than happy to lose herself next to him. Thorn was feeling the same way. Covin'thra's scent had driven him to the verge of losing control yet again, but his mate had given him permission. Covin'thra's lips were quivering as she stayed close to her love. For some odd reason, she felt as if she had not said enough to the the dragon that was going to take the most precious thing of her life away, so she looked up at him and bowed her head humbly.

"Thorn, dragon of Murtagh and beloved Scarred One, I give myself to you as your loving mate from this life on to the next. Please, my darling mate, will you accept my offer?"

_How could I not? _Thorn gently nibbled on the top of her forehead and wrapped his neck around her own. Covin'thra shuttered at his touch, but quickly shook it off. Nothing was going to get in the way of their magical moment. Covin'thra moved first, turning her backside towards Thorn and smashing her tail against his forelegs. He followed her closely, enticed by her husky movements. She found a shady area underneath a large ash tree and threw herself down onto her wings. Thorn lay beside her and let out a pleasing growl.

"I am nervous," Covy admitted.

_So am I, my darling. We love each other and nothing can go wrong. _She growled again and rolled over to face him. _Shall we plan for younglings? _

"Why can you not live in the moment, Thorn? We will worry about that when the time comes."

_Very well, _he chuckled. _I love you, Covin'thra, daughter of the rider Eragon. _She shuttered again as the red dragon drew closer to her. _I will until the last breath I take. _Closer he pushed towards her until their snouts touched. Covy gazed lovingly at her mate while he began the process that would combine the two. It was an incredible, blissful feeling that Covin'thra felt rush over her body, forcing her to roll on top of Thorn to where he was lying on his wings; he didn't complain. Now the two were bonded as lovers and mates, and they did not care for anything else. Thorn stayed gentle with her, nibbling on the back of her neck as they made love together underneath the ash tree.

_How is it? _Thorn whispered lovingly to her. She shuttered again while he made his movements.

_Perfect, _she murmured in between breaths. _I could not have imagined this better. _Thorn looked up into her sapphire eyes and showed her his teeth.

_You are beautiful, my goddess, _he cooed. _I look forward to the lives we will lead together. _

_So do I. _They picked up their pace while the sun began setting in front of them. It was a very romantic scene for Covin'thra as she was able to be pleased in a different colored atmosphere. The sky was in its hues of pink and orange, but she was mainly focused on the red scales of her lover. Finally, after several hours, Thorn and Covy finished their bonding act and rolled over to face each other.

"Incredible," she panted. Thorn turned to watch the sun go down.

_We cannot return home this late, especially with you so exhausted. _

"You can wear me out very well, mate!" Covy said with a laugh. "Even though I would never mind doing that again. I do wonder how it would have felt if we flew."

_We will find out in time, _Thorn replied. _Just rest here, my love. I shall watch over tonight. _

- - - - - - - - (End Graphic)- - - - - -

It was late at night at Eragon's home, and all of the dragons were home except for Thorn and Covin'thra. For some very strange reason, Equinox felt driven to go for a night flight. She told Saphira and silently padded outside.

"I wonder why I feel like this," she asked herself. Equinox jumped into the air and lazily flapped her wings to climb up into the starry sky. Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

_Help me. _

**Expect a surprising chapter next. Also, the ThornxCovy will be the LAST love scene in this story because I am having so much difficulty explaining what happens without too much detail (notice the difference from the first one on chapter 15 up to the present one and you will see why.) I am actually ashamed of myself for it, but all good stories need some type of description, right?**

**PEACE! **


	83. Guardian

**This one gets very interesting. I hope it is likable. All except ending is based off of Equinox so all lovers of her will really enjoy this. **

Chapter 83: Guardian

The voice came from nowhere, but she somehow felt drawn to it. There was no moon in the sky and all of the villages below were quiet and dark, providing no light as she flew above them. Equinox shook her head and changed her course to the west in search of the mysterious voice.

_Where are you? _She tried to contact it. No reply came back. She dove lower, thinking that she was too high up for the creature to contact him. Suddenly, she smashed into a tall redwood tree face first. Equinox fell back off of the tree, crashing through the millions of branches that were attached to its trunk before slamming down on the hard soil below. She whimpered at the stinging pain on her face and staggered to her feet.  
"Curse this darkness!" she looked up to see that the branches she crashed into had snapped completely and were falling down on top of her. She growled in frustration and quickly leapt out of the way. She could see nothing but black outlines of the trees around her.

_Help me, _the voice came back. _Please. _Equinox was getting nervous over this odd voice calling out to her, but she also felt comforted for some awkward reason.

"Hello?" she called out in the dark forest. "Where are you?"

_I know not. _

"Well that does not help me."

_Hurry, I need help. _

"How can I hurry if I cannot even see where I am walking?" She heard an annoyed sigh go off inside her mind.

_You must be a dragon. _The voice frightened the magenta dragoness as she looked throughout the dense forest for any movement. _I cannot see you, Equinox._

"How do you know my name?"

_I will explain it when you find me. Please, I am hurt. _Equinox sighed and began padding through the forest, occasionally walking into several trees and stumps along the way. _Watch your step. _

"How do you know what I keep tripping over?" Equinox shouted. "Who are you?"

_I see you now, _the voice called. _Turn to your left and walk straight. _She sighed again and obeyed the voice. _Stop. You are right in front of me. _

"I do not see a…oh!" She looked down to see a young wyvern of three months crumpled up at her feet. His left wing was shattered and his right leg was in no better state. "Wyvern!"

_Sadly, _he replied. _I know that we are on no good terms between us, but will you allow me to explain?_

"What is there to explain? Your kind tried to kill my family with that foolish 'revolt!'"

_No, _the wyvern replied with sadness deep in his voice. _Recioh wanted the war. I tried to resolve this conflict and ended up like this. _Equinox slid to her paws to get a closer look at him. He was just shorter than she was, but he looked even smaller crumpled up on the ground. _I got in a battle with that wretched bird and, obviously by my looks, I lost. _

"How long have you been like this?"

_Two days. Will you help me, or will I be forced to wait for death? _Equinox muttered a curse that she heard Eragon exclaim a while back and climbed to her feet.

"How do I know that you can be trusted?" The wyvern sighed.

_I took the eggs after they hatched. Believe it or not, the hatchings were born just three weeks ago and I was in charge of watching them while the others searched for food. They hatched and I took them away to kill them…every last one! _

"Why?" Equinox scowled. "How could you destroy life like that?"

_Those hatchlings were not created out of love, Equinox. They were designed to be weapons! If I did not kill them, then they would have died elsewhere. When Recioh returned, I told him that they had wandered off to explore their new habitat. That was the day that your brother killed him. _

"Wait…you are talking too fast! You killed these creatures before 'Recioh' was killed? That makes no sense! He told us that they never hatched."

_If you were about to give your last breath, would you tell your enemy that your weapons were still alive? _Equinox growled and shook her head. _I did not want to do it, but I did not want them to live a life of fighting either. _

"What is your name?"

_Guardian, _the wyvern replied proudly. _I already know your name._

"How?"

_I am different than these other beasts, Equinox. Unlike them, I have a stronger gift._

"Okay?"

_I can sense loneliness. _Equinox cocked her head at the creature while he looked up at her. _There are many different creatures out here, but you have a stronger emotion…one that has eaten me up for days. _

"I do not understand."

_You are the only single female dragon, Equinox. I know that it hurts you every time when it enters your mind. _

"Are you spying on me?" The wyvern lowered his head and turned away.

_No my dear dragon, _he said kindly. _For some reason, you are the only one I can sense. I feel your exact pain every time you watch your brother or sister embrace their mate, but I can do nothing in the condition I am in. Please, Equinox, could you take me to your father? _

"Why?"

_He knows the power of the riders, Equinox. He can fix me. Many of the other wyverns have fallen to extinction after the last female was killed, but I do not want that fate. Equinox, I do not want the title of wyvern…I want the title of noble dragon._

"Well you cannot have it," she chuckled. "Look at us! I have four legs and you have two. Where I have scales, you have feathers. It is impossible for you to be considered a dragon."

_Thank you for your encouragement, _Guardian sighed out. _For someone so lonely, you certainly have a good sense of humor. _

"Thank you," Equinox said with a bow. "Well Guardian, I suppose I can try to take you back, but it is very dark and I cannot even see five feet in front of me!"

_Do not worry, Equinox, _he said slyly. _The sun will start rising in about an hour or so. Light will be restored shortly. _

"Very well." Equinox padded closer to the wyvern and gently scooped him up in her forearms. For his size, the wyvern was very light.

_Thank you. _

- - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon turned in his sleep, knocking into Saphira as he tossed.

"Sorry," he muttered as she flung her eyes open. "I had a nightmare."

"What about?" Saphira turned to face him and propped her head up with her hand.

"I do not remember." Eragon placed his hand against her hip and leaned in to kiss her. "We are going to be human parents, Saphira!" She smiled; her pearly white teeth lighting up their dark bedroom. "We must discuss a name."

"I do not even know the gender yet. We shall wait until he hatches."

"Hatches?" Saphira chuckled and shook her head.

"I was joking, husband." Eragon laughed and stroked her blonde hair gently, causing her to let out a pleasing moan. "I love you, Eragon." He trembled slightly while she said it. "This child will only make our love grow stronger."

"I hope so, love," he replied casually. "I wonder if it will take nine full months for you to give birth."

"Ugh, I really hope not." Eragon chuckled heartedly as she rubbed her stomach. "It was bad enough waiting to lay the blasted eggs." Eragon smiled and shook his head. He lay back and returned back down to his pillow. Saphira did the same.

"Well," he sighed. "We better prepare for the constant screaming."

"What?"

"Human babies are very loud Saphira."

"Well, why don't we just tie our child's mouth shut when it is time for bed?"

"Oh this is going to be very amusing!" They remained silent as sleep began calling them out again, until the door on the first floor swung open and slammed into the inside part of the house.

"Father!" Eragon and Saphira both leapt out of their bed and dashed down the stairs. They ran into Draken and Lunalese who both looked up at them. The two dragons shook their heads and turned to stare at Equinox, who was holding a greenish blue wyvern in her forearms. "He is hurt!" Eragon glared at his daughter and walked up to inspect the creature.

"A broken wing and a fractured leg," he pointed out.

_Well, you are a genius, _the creature snickered to Equinox, referring to her father.

"Where did you find him?"

_I can speak for myself, _the creature relayed into the rider's head. _I fell fighting Recioh._

"Who?"

_Recioh! The leader of the wyverns._

"Him?" Eragon snapped. "You fought him?"

_Yes, _he admitted. _I also killed the hatchlings._

"I am lost." He turned to look at Saphira, who was resting her hands on her stomach. "I suppose that you will have plenty of time to explain to me after I fix you up, correct?"

_I will explain everything. _Eragon sighed and made Equinox place him on the kitchen table.

"Let's get to work."

**PEACE! **


	84. My Guardian Angel

**Where have all my precious reviewers gone? I miss all you like Spellrocks, Dinohunter, and Dogman…not to mention those thousands of others who have vanished. ARE YOU STILL THERE???? Well, for those who are still hanging around, this is another sad one. Enjoy and thanks for so many fun memories. I'll be ending it soon. **

Chapter 84: My Guardian Angel

Saphira poured fresh water into a large pot and placed it in front of the wounded wyvern.

_Thank you, _Guardian said humbly. He turned to face Eragon, who had just finished healing him. _I suppose I should explain now?  
_"It would be a good time." Guardian lowered his head into the pot and took a hearty gulp of the cool liquid. "First, may I ask a question?"

_Yes._

"Why did you get hurt?" Guardian shuttered and tucked his wings next to his sides.

_Recioh's vision was not one of my own, Rider. I have no reason to fear or hate humans, unlike he did. You see, Recioh had a horrid encounter with a few merchants in the Spine when he was younger. The poor lad fell from his nest and shattered his wing, which was always seen as a death sentence in our eyes. He was sprawled out in front of one of the traveler's paths and two humans came along with their wagon of goods. They saw him and placed him there in it._

"What is so bad about that?" Saphira asked. "It sounds as if they were going to take care of him."

_Far from it, _Guardian growled. _Those humans helped Recioh heal his wing, but they wanted something in return…money. After he was healed, they sold him to another human for a mere twenty shillings to keep as a pet. They tried to permanently clip his wings, but he escaped. Since that day, he hated humans with every breath he took. _

"So that was why," Eragon muttered. "Two greedy humans created this. Tell me, why do you not fear us?"

_Unlike him, I had a better encounter. _Guardian tucked his feet in to sit underneath them. _A month ago, I decided to fly out of the Spine to explore this environment, despite Recioh's rash warnings. I flew for hours until I made a stop at a village called Furnost. It was midnight there and everyone was asleep. I was going to return to the Spine, but something drew me closer in. _He turned to look Eragon dead in his eyes. _I met the most beautiful girl there in that village. She was young but her attitude towards me was more than acceptable. _

"Who was she?" Saphira and Equinox asked at the same time. Guardian shook his head and turned away.

_Her name was Arian, and she was only twelve-years-old. Her hair was long and her skin was pale, but her smile could light up an entire hallway. I used to fly to her window every night to talk with her and we actually went for a flight or two together. Her father was one of the strongest in the village, but he would hit her for no reason. I tried to take her back with me, but…" _he trailed off.

"What happened?"

_Recioh followed me to her home. _

- - - - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - -

It was dark outside as the young wyvern flew. The moon was not up and dark rain clouds covered the bright stars overhead. He could make out the village and the windowsill that he stopped at for the last two weeks. He was pleased to see the light from the candle glaring through the room in the house.

_She's awake, _he said happily to himself, as he tucked in his wings to dive down.

As he touched down on the windowsill, a young girl emerged from underneath her brown soiled blanket. Her brown hair was matted and her skin was bruised. Upon seeing the wyvern, the girl tossed the blanket away and rushed forward to greet him.

"Guardian," she murmured as she hugged him. He remained still as she wrapped herself around his neck. "I feared that you would not have come."

_I always come for you, child, _Guardian comforted. He snorted and looked down at the numerous bruises on her arm. _Arian, did he do that to you?_

"It is mandatory before bedtime, Guardian…you know that." The wyvern snorted loudly and flapped his wings.

_Not anymore child. I am taking you away from him. _

"Guardian, you can't."

_Watch me, young one. _Guardian stepped inside of the large window, causing the young girl to step back. _I will not stand to let him hurt you. _

"If you stand up for me, we will both be killed." Guardian looked out the window and shook his head.

_Then come with me. _The girl whimpered and lowered her head. She turned to take a look at her nasty makeshift bedroom and then brought her gaze back to her feathered friend.

"Where will we go?"

_The Spine. _Guardian used his beak to latch onto Arian's tunic and hoisted her up to his back. _I will not stand for such a behavior against his own offspring. _

"What are you saying, Guardian?'

_I am saying that I would be a better father to you than that creature. _Arian grasped around Guardian's neck and held on tight while he leapt out of the window. He left swiftly to avoid alerting the village, but he was unaware that someone was already watching.

"You are my only friend, Guardian," Arian sighed, as she stroked the feathers along his neck. He hummed pleasingly and gently banked towards the mountains.

_You are mine too, youngling. _Guardian looked up and scanned the dark sky. It was a cool night, but he felt very warm inside. For some reason, he felt as if the child on his back was his own.

"Can you be my father, Guardian?" He looked back at her and opened his beak up to create an awkward smile.

_Of course, child. _Suddenly, he was hit hard from his left side.

_Traitor! _A voice called in his head. He turned to see the black wyvern Recioh rushing towards him to attack again. _You were going to bring it to our sanctuary!_

_She has nowhere else to go, Recioh! _Guardian argued. _If I leave her, I may never see her again._

_Good! They are the enemy, Kilo. _Guardian shook his head at his real name.

_Recioh, I am Guardian now. She calls me that…?_

_Just like a pet! It will not be long before your wings get clipped. _

_As long as I am with her, I would not mind. _

_Kilo, you are being ridiculous! Drop her…Kill her!_

"Guardian," the child whimpered. "I am scared." The young wyvern let out an agonizing screech at his decision, but turned away to face Recioh.

_I cannot. _

_Then I shall for you! _Recioh suddenly ducked underneath Guardian's underbelly and slammed upwards with all of his strength, forcing the wyvern to arch his back to absorb the impact.

_Arian hold on! _Guardian screamed, but it was useless. The child shrieked as her grip loosened. He looked down to see the young child flail wildly in the air. He dove down to get her, flapping madly to gain more momentum, but she was too far out of reach. He was forced to turn away as the child hit the ground below. _Arian…I am sorry. _

- - - - -End Flashback- - - - - -

The room grew silent as the wyvern lowered his head.

_I named myself Guardian after her. She called me her Guardian Angel two days after we met, and I failed to protect her. _Equinox whimpered and scratched her muzzle against his beak. _Equinox, she is the reason why I could feel loneliness, and everyday I miss her smile. _

"She was so young," Eragon muttered. "He killed her…?"

_No, _Guardian sighed. _I did. She was on my back and that made her my responsibility. I killed the only human who cared for me. She looked to me as if I was her father and I let her fall. Her death was avenged though when I killed those hatchlings. Now those who exist know what it is like to lose something so close to you. _

"What happened to her father?" Saphira asked.

_He never even bothered to look for her. I stopped by where she fell two weeks after the accident and she was still there. When Recioh was not watching, I dug a grave and placed her in there with one of my feathers to let her know that I always loved her. _The room fell silent yet again as they took in his hurtful words. Saphira placed her hand on his shoulder and lowered her head.

"I am so sorry, Guardian," she comforted. "You are welcome here as long as you like." Suddenly, Lunalese popped her head up and turned to Draken.

_Ouch! _Draken cocked his head at her and growled nervously.

"I've heard that one before," Saphira chuckled. "Draken, your son is on his way."

**PEACE!**


	85. A Lovely Conversation

**Okay, there is some sexual/pregnancy humor in this…laughing is imminent. Also, on a sad note, my temporary retirement has been pushed up to next week, which means that I may not get to finish this story for a while. I will still work on it and post whenever I possibly can, but I do not know when that will be. I am sorry for breaking the promise, but I will get out as many as I can before this Thursday. I will stop this story between chapter 90 and 100. I will really miss you guys.**

Chapter 85: A Lovely Conversation

Morning came as the large family slept in their living room. Lunalese had laid her precious egg and was sleeping with it underneath her claws while Draken had himself propped up against her belly. Eragon morphed into dragon form to keep Saphira warm while she slept against him. All were asleep, except for Equinox and her new friend.

_Why are you not sleeping? _Guardian asked the magenta dragoness. She sniffed and shook her head.

"I have my reasons," she said shyly. Guardian bobbed his head and turned to look out the window. "You miss her, huh?"

_Daily, Equinox. _She climbed to her feet and flopped down beside the large birdlike creature. _I wish I could just see her one more time. _

"I know," Equinox whispered. "It is in the past, friend. Do not dwell over it for your entire life."

_I must. I made the mistake of placing my heart in the way of caution; for that mistake she paid the price. _

"Guardian, you were not the one at fault." The wyvern growled and lowered his head.

_Then why do I feel so guilty? _Equinox looked up at him and showed her teeth compassionately.

"I do not know, Guardian." She turned to see Draken smile in his sleep. "I have a nephew."

_Nonsense, _Guardian said with a chuckle. _Nephews only come from human species. You only have a dragonet, not a nephew. _

"I am confused. Murtagh is my uncle and he calls me his niece…?"

_Murtagh? The rider of Thorn? _Equinox nodded his head. _Oh wow. I remember him. I met Thorn on my journey to Arian's home. _

"I hope he was pleasant towards you," Equinox said with a pleasant growl. The wyvern nodded.

_Very. Equinox, Murtagh calls you his niece simply because you would be his if you were human. Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Murtagh Eragon's sibling._

"Yes."

_There you have it. When Saphira gives birth to her child, that youngling will become his nephew…or niece depending on the gender._ Equinox hummed and lowered her head back down.

"How do you know so much about humans, Guardian?"

_Arian taught me everything when we were together. She answered any questions that entered my mind. _He sighed in remembrance of the child. _She was very wise for her age. _Equinox sighed as well and turned her attention back to her brother.

"I wonder what it is like."

_I'm sorry?_

"I wonder what it is like to have a child of your own." Guardian chuckled softly in her mind.

_My dear dragon, I do not even know. _

"Surly you have had the chance to mate with one of the females…?"

_No, _Guardian said with a gentle laugh. _They found me too…unique for their tastes. I tried numerous times to gain the attention of a female, but they were more impressed with the soldiers of our race. I was always last in the picking. _

"I am sorry," Equinox muttered. Guardian chuckled again and laid his feathery head down.

_Do not be. I thought that our females were rather ugly creatures. _Equinox could not help but laugh at the cruel humor he sent out.

"That is not nice…?"

_Neither is forcing me to be the last in line, but I never complained. _They both chuckled, but quickly silenced when they heard Saphira stir in her sleep.

"So you have never mated?" Guardian was caught off guard by the question and nearly choked on his tongue.

_Well…eh…that is not true. _Equinox lowered her head. _You see, there was one time when a female wyvern by the name of Lisben was after me, even though she was not in heat. I did not learn until afterwards that she belonged to Recioh. _

"You mated with the leader's female?" Equinox said, wide eyed at the feat he had accomplished. He nodded and turned away in embarrassment.

_We…um…never quite finished though. _

"I do not understand…?"

_We started, but Recioh pulled me out before I…you know. _Equinox chuckled again and placed her head to her paws.

"At least you got to see what it was like." Guardian snickered and brought his head back around.

_Not really, _he sighed. _We were only bonded for a mere second or two. _He laughed again. _She told me that I pleased her more in one second than Recioh could in a lifetime…I consider that an accomplishment. _They both laughed at the awkward conversation that the two were holding.

"How come Recioh did not kill you then?"

_That bird told me that he needed troops, _Guardian chuckled out._ He almost pushed me back inside, but I refused to do it for him. _

_Well, I suppose that does not qualify to call you a slattern does it? _Equinox laughed to him mentally. He chuckled as well and turned to look down at her.

_Excuse me! Males do not get the title as slattern…?_

"What term do the males get?" Guardian chuckled and opened his beak slightly.

_We get no term. _Equinox shook her head.

"Well that is not fair!"

_Life sometimes is not. _Both chuckled again. _I still wish that I could engage in that bonding ritual out of love and not instinct. _Equinox sighed and looked down at her paws.

"So do I," she muttered. "I never know if I will find one in the first place."

_You will. Have patience. _

"Easy for you to say…you at least came close to it…?"

_Actually it is easy for me to say. I am the last as well as you. Besides or physical differences, we are quite the same. _Equinox brought her glance back to Guardian and showed her teeth to him.

"I suppose so." She turned to see the sun rising over the hillside. "It is almost time for our family to wake."

_Our? _

"Yes," Equinox reassured. "If you are living here, should you not be considered my brother?" Guardian chuckled and bobbed his head. He could still sense Equinox's loneliness, but it had diminished quite substantially.

_I suppose sibling will be fine, _he murmured as the sun rose higher, splashing bright rays of sunlight onto Saphira's eyelids. She fluttered her eyes open and gently stroked Eragon's giant shoulder with her hand.

"Good morning," Equinox told Saphira. She nodded her head and smiled. "How are you today?" Suddenly, Saphira's face paled, forcing the elf to cover her mouth and sprint towards the bathroom. Equinox could hear several loud coughs from her mother, but they subsided after a few moments. Eragon shot his head up and quickly morphed into human form to chase after his wife.

"Are you okay?" he called to her. He turned the corner to see Saphira vomiting in the bathtub.

"I am sorry," she muttered. "I did not know where it would go!" Eragon quickly grabbed a towel and soaked it in cool water. He lifted Saphira up to wipe her mouth clean.

"It is okay, darling," Eragon said with a gentle laugh. "Welcome to the first few weeks of pregnancy."

"I do not like it," Saphira spat out. "The only time I retched was in dragon form after eating one of those rice cakes Orik fed me after the Burning Plains." Eragon sighed and picked her up to her feet. "I am sorry for bringing him up."

"Do not be sorry," Eragon comforted. "Orik was a prideful fighter; death took him honorably." She sat down on the toilet seat and turned to face her vomit, which Eragon quickly washed down the drain with fresh water from the faucet.

"It just came too quickly. If I had an hour's notice like in dragon form, I could have just disposed of it outside."

"Forget about this," Eragon said kindly. "Whatever happens between now and birth, I will clean up willingly." Saphira smiled again and rested her hands on her partilly swollen belly.

"I have thought of a name."

"Really? A man or woman's?"  
"I know it will be a male…because I asked for one."

"Well tell me!" Saphira turned her eyes away in thought and brought them back to Eragon's.

"Eiden?"

"Eiden Shadeslayer," Eragon repeated in thought. "I do not know…?"

"Neither do I. Does it not sound rather evil?"

"It does for some strange reason, even though it fits. What about Bowen?"

"Roran?"

"No, Bowen!" Saphira lifted her head up. "It means 'sky warrior' in the ancient language."

"I have never heard that word before…?"

"Oromis told me it," Eragon informed. "It sounds more joyful than Eiden, don't you think?"

"I do like the sound of Eiden, Eragon," Saphira protested. "It sounds…powerful."

"That is my concern. I do not want our children to be forced to live lives like we did by their names."

"Good point." Eragon placed his hand on Saphira's belly and gently massaged it. "Bowen would fit better."

"If we decide so, our next child will bear the name Eiden."

"Very well!" Saphira said with excitement. She turned to see Lunalese outside licking the outer shell of her new egg. "Eragon, we are grandparents."

"Isn't it incredible," Draken suddenly said outside. "Draecion, Lord of the dragons!" Since it was now morning, everyone could get a pure look at the stone Luna had laid. The casing was a light brown color with gold spider webbed from the top of the shell all the way down to the bottom. There was also a slight orange tint along the sides, but the brown color overpowered it. "He is beautiful."

"Did it hurt?" Eragon asked. Lunalese shook her head.

_It was uncomfortable, _she explained, _but it was not too bad._ Eragon turned to see Saphira cock her head in an odd look.

"Why was I cursed with the pain?"

_Remember what the dragons said? _Eragon told her mentally. _You have been cursed with feeling the pain of both styles of labor._

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically. "Gods, I miss being a complete dragon…but only for that reason."

_How bad did it hurt you, Saphira?_

_Imagine urinating a boulder and multiply it. _Lunalese cocked her head and turned to the stone.

_Well that is the size of a boulder and it didn't hurt. _

"Shut up."

**Warning to all of you: On my next chapter, I am going to shoot ahead a few years, after Draecion's hatching and WAY after Bowen's birth. Not sure of the timespan, but it will get interesting. Stay with me!**

**PEACE! **


	86. Simple Man

**I DID NOT DO A TIMEWARP! That will have to come later. Also, the daily posts are back…I put one up yesterday and another today so expect it to be pounded out from here till Thursday. This chapter is going to make some people hate me, but only you could decide: DISCLAIMER: I got some of this off of the Lynard Skynard song Simple Man (hence the title). Also because I have never said it before, I do not own anything except for the new dragons added and Stave. I think that is it. Let's rock. **

Chapter 86: Simple Man

Eragon gently guided Saphira to the kitchen and had her take a seat while he prepared breakfast for everyone else.

"I can still do it," she protested, but Eragon silenced her with a soft smile.

"Saphira, can you not just enjoy one simple day off?"

"I prefer not to," she muttered, but Eragon placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck tenderly.

"Let me be a help to you…at least until our child comes." She placed her hand on his and looked up to smile at him.

"I suppose you are right," she admitted. Eragon turned away to start the meal. "What is the agenda for this afternoon, my darling?"

"I have not thought of it. I suppose I need to add an extra room…?"

"Why? We have a spare room already." Eragon looked in the room to see Equinox sleeping against her new friend Guardian.

"That is her room." Saphira shook her head.

_You cannot see it, can you?_ She asked him mentally. _Our children are leaving our nest. That room will be empty before Bowen arrives. _

_Wait. How can Equinox leave without a mate? _Saphira turned to see Guardian gently scratch his beak across the sleeping dragoness' side, just underneath her wing.

_Eragon, she likes him…?_

_He is no dragon, Saphira. They are friends in the least. _Saphira stood to her feet and motioned for Eragon to follow her outside. He placed some meat in the oven and walked out behind her.

"Eragon," she sighed. "Gleadr told me that it is very possible to create hybrids…or mixed species."

"Okay?" Saphira turned to look at the house and smiled.

"I do not know if it is possible, but I have heard tales of wyverns mating with dragons, but I know not of what their offspring looked like." Eragon wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her in close.

"Ever since she was little, Equinox always got the last pick, huh?" Saphira nodded her head. "Now, she can see what it is like to love another, no matter what the species is."

"We do not know how Guardian feels though," Saphira pointed out. "Perhaps they shall be friends and nothing more?" Eragon shook his head and smiled.

"Whatever happens, I just want what is best for her." Suddenly, Draken stepped out of the house, stretching outward like a waking kitten.

"Good morning," Draken said with a pleasing snort. "When will breakfast be ready?"

"Soon, son," Eragon replied. "How is Lunalese?"

"She is tremendous, Father. Luna is happy that her first child has came out well."  
"I cannot wait to see him hatch," Saphira said with a soft smile. "Eragon, we are grandparents."

"I would not have it any other way, Mother." Eragon stepped forward and brushed his first child's scales. Draken shuttered at his proud touch.

"I am proud of you son," Eragon whispered into his ear. "You are no longer a hatchling, but a fine, noble dragon."

"Your father is right, Draken. We could not be happier for you. Now, you get to feel what it is like to raise one of your own."

"I will not let you down; I won't let my son down." Eragon chuckled and took his hand away for Draken to place his brow against it.

"Do not stress so hard over this," Eragon informed. "Live in the moment and everything will be perfect. After all, if I would have planned every second from your hatching to adulthood, where would you be now?"

"Good point." He turned to face out over the hillside. "I will miss this place, Father."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We are leaving before he hatches," Draken muttered. "We are going to find a home of our own and raise him there. I suppose that we have a few weeks here before we leave." Eragon lowered his head and scratched his head.

"You will be missed," he said solemnly. "Draken, I suppose now is the proper time to give you my parting words of wisdom." Saphira placed her hand on Eragon's shoulder as Draken slid to his paws in front of him.

"I am listening."  
"Son, remember everything you have learned here in this home. Be willing to fight for your family, but also be willing to retreat when you feel weak. Be a simple man, Draken."

"Father is right, child," Saphira stepped in. "You have found a female of your species, and you have also created a family of your own. Do not make your life too complex dear. Complexity creates stress, which is bad on a family."

"I understand," Draken sighed. Eragon crouched in front of his son.

"Things will more than likely come your way, my boy," he stated. "Just know that everything passes over time. Never dwell on things that will not last the rest of eternity." Draken bobbed his head and looked Eragon dead in the eyes. "Treat humans with respect and always honor them, son, unless your very life is threatened by it. You are very wise Draken, and I know that you will heed our advice while you are out on your own. If you do wish to leave earlier, we will not hold anything against you."

"I shall tell my mate," Draken sighed. "We discovered a nesting area only ten leagues from here. We will leave tonight."

"You had better visit us daily, child!" Saphira scorned with a sly smile. "After all, will you not want to see your brother?"

"Draecion will be considered his as well, Father," Draken said proudly. "They will grow up together and be like how I was towards my own siblings."

"We pray so," Saphira sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. It was getting larger by the day and Eragon was willing to bet that Bowen would be born around the seventh or eighth month. Draken bowed humbly at his parents and stepped inside.

_Luna? _He asked the sleeping yellow dragoness. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. _We are leaving today._

_I thought we were going to wait a few more weeks, _Lunalese muttered groggily. He sniffed and showed her his teeth.

_I have been given permission to leave, my love. We can go and make our own nest now. _Lunalese climbed to her feet and brushed muzzles with her mate. _Gather Draecion and get ready to say our farewells. Tonight, we will start our own family. _Eragon stepped inside with Saphira, who accidently tripped over Draken's tail as she entered.

"Sorry," she muttered. Draken let out a forgiving growl and turned back to Lunalese as all of the other creatures in the home began to wake. Equinox was up now and was sitting next to Guardian. Saphira looked around the house and suddenly realized that Covin'thra was missing. "Where is Covy?"

"We are here!" The dragoness called outside of the home. Eragon looked outside to see Thorn and Covy leaning against each other with their tails crossed over their backsides.

_You didn't? _Eragon chuckled over to Thorn.

_We did. _

_Will she lay? _

_Not this time, _Thorn said proudly. _Why? Are you expecting to be a grandfather so soon?_

_We already are, Thorn. _Eragon shifted his head over to Lunalese, who had Draecion's egg comfortably in her mouth. _They are leaving to form their own nest. My children are leaving, Thorn; every last one of them are going away._

_It is part of life, Rider. _Eragon nodded his head and walked up to stroke Covin'thra's head. It was sweaty and her eyes were narrowed to show exhaustion.

"Good morning," Covin'thra managed to say. Eragon pat her silver scales and chuckled.

"Just finished, huh?" Covy lowered her head in embarrassment, but Eragon lifted it back up to face her. "Why so shamed? If your mother and I never tried, you would not even be here."

"True, Father. We would have came home last night, but we lost track of time."

"Did Thorn treat you properly, my child?" She let out a very pleasing growl and turned to face her life partner.

_Very. _Suddenly, a lone figure came running up the hillside. Eragon turned to see that it was one of Roran's close friends.

"Eragon!" the man called out. "Eragon, come quick!"

"What is wrong?"

"Katrina!"

**I didn't want to do it, I fought so hard not to do it, but I had to do it! CLIFFHANGER! Daily posts have started again so this can get finished. Take notice of all of these small hints that have been dropped out…they will play a major role here. **

**PEACE! **


	87. The Pain of a Rider

**The only warning: Grab tissues (and pitchforks) **

Chapter 87: The Pain of a Rider

Eragon quickly morphed into dragon form and motioned for Saphira to hop onto his back. After gathering a fresh tunic for her husband, she climbed up to take her seat. Before anyone could ask, the two leapt off into the sky.

_Something is not right, _Eragon said worriedly to Saphira, who shook her head. _Katrina was only seven months pregnant. _

_So?_ Eragon shook his head and touched down quickly in Osilion, where the couple was staying. In front of their home were two Elvin healers of medium build with looks of sadness and depression on their faces.

_What is wrong? _Eragon asked them upon landing. Both shook their heads and turned to return to their homes.

"Shadeslayer," one said, "we have done all that is in our power. I am sorry." Saphira quickly dismounted Eragon and wiped her blonde hair from her eyes.

"What does he mean by 'sorry'?" she asked. Eragon shook his head worriedly and morphed back to his original form as Saphira tossed him his tunic.

"Saphira, this may not be good." He took her hand and walked into the room where they were greeted by two more elves.

"Where is my cousin?" Eragon asked.

"It is best that you do not see him…?"

"Tell me, damn it!" Saphira shuttered at his sudden anger and turned away. "Where is Roran?" The two elves turned to look at each other and nodded their heads in unison. They stood up and walked over to a curtain that separated two parts of the room. In one quick motion, the two pulled the curtain apart to reveal Roran crouching beside Katrina, who was motionless on a bloody bedspread.

"Roran!" Eragon shouted. "Oh Gods no." He rushed forward to his cousin, dragging Saphira behind him. Katrina opened her eyes after hearing the rider's voice and turned to look at Roran.

"Let me see her," Katrina asked. Roran broke down in tears and sulked to the far end of the room. "Did you not hear me, husband? Where is my daughter?"

_Eragon, what is this about? _Saphira looked up to Eragon worriedly as fear and sorrow flooded their emotional link. _Why was Katrina bleeding? _

"Eragon," Roran mouthed hurtfully. He approached his cousin with a bloodstained bundle in his arms. Eragon and Saphira both gasped as a limp hand of a stillborn child fell out of the rag to flop against Roran's wrist. "Shadeslayer…bring her back." Saphira shuttered again and covered her mouth in shock while Eragon released his grasp on her to see the child. Roran unwrapped the cloth from the child's body as Eragon inspected it. Her body was pale blue with strangle marks on her throat that were so tight that they caused small cuts. Eragon reached out to stroke the dead child's brow, but Roran suddenly pulled back.

"Can you heal her?" Roran cried. "She is my first child, Eragon…bring her back for me!" Eragon turned to face Saphira, who had a look of confusion on her face.

_What is wrong with the hatchling? _Saphira asked. Eragon took the child from Roran's arm and cradled it, letting a tear slip from his cheek as he held it.

_Saphira, it is dead. _He wiped the child's brow with the bloody cloth and turned away. "Roran, I am sorry."

"Do not say that…you can heal her, Eragon. You can bring her back…?"

"I can't, Roran."

"Yes you can…you're a magician! Heal her!"

"Roran!" Eragon screamed. "I cannot pull others back from death's grasp. She is gone. Your child cannot be resurrected no matter what you think."

"You bastard!" Roran tried to swing at Eragon, but he avoided the blow with a quick sidestep.

"Roran you must listen to me. I may have powers to heal, but when their spirit leaves, I can do nothing more. I am truly sorry, but she is no more." Roran broke down into tears as he took the still child from his cousin's arms. "If I had that power, Roran, I would use it gladly."

"I know, Eragon." The rider placed his hand on Roran's shoulder and scooped up the child with his other hand. "I waited for years to bear the title of a father, but fate has ripped it away."

"Everything happens for a reason, Roran," Eragon comforted. "Usually, the mother is taken with the child…be glad that she is with you." Roran stepped away from Eragon and walked over to Katrina.

"What is wrong?" she asked breathlessly. Roran knelt down beside her and took her hand.

"Katrina, she was born still." Her face contorted as tears began flowing from her clamped eyelids. "I am sorry."

_How did she die? _Saphira asked Eragon. He turned and took her hand.

_It is hard to explain, _he sighed. _Saphira, human birth is the most risky in a relationship. Sometimes the child can be born healthy, and sometimes problems can come up to cause this._

_What do you mean? What problems? _

_Saphira, human babies are born with a chord that attaches them to their mother's body. Sometimes, that chord can wrap around them and strangle them. _He lowered his head. _That was how Katrina's child was lost. She was lucky; usually the mother also dies with the child. _

_Why did you not tell me of these risks? _Saphira asked worriedly. _Will I suffer the same fate? Will our child? _

_It is all by chance, my dear. Roran and Katrina were not as blessed. _Saphira placed her hand to her swollen stomach and shuttered.

_I do not want to lose Bowen, Eragon. _

_Neither do I, Saphira. _He was forced to look another direction while Katrina painfully arose to embrace Roran in tearful mourning. "Roran, I cannot think of anything to say."

"You must go, cousin. We will inform you of the burial." Eragon and Saphira both cringed and turned away again to head out the door.

"Poor man," Saphira murmured to Eragon as they walked outside. "His only child was taken from him." She looked down at her stomach and shook her head. "Does it hurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt when the child comes out?" Eragon wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his cheek next to hers.

"I am afraid so," Eragon replied. "Saphira, what was I thinking to put you through all of this?" They stopped walking and Saphira turned to face him where they were nose-to-nose.

"Did I not tell you that I am stronger than you think?"

"I do not want you to hurt," Eragon muttered. "It hurts me to see you that way."

"Things happen, Eragon. Sometimes we can be blessed, other times we can be cursed. Either way, we must accept the fate that was assigned to us. Who knows, perhaps it will feel just like when I laid Draken…?"

"Did you not see all the blood?" Saphira lowered her head, but looked up at Eragon with her sapphire eyes.

"I am not much of a bleeder…if you noticed." Eragon snickered at the memories of all the arrows and spears that penetrated her scales during battle, but he then straightened up to look her in the eyes.

"You were a dragon then," he warned. "Perhaps it will be opposite when the time comes."  
"Just have plenty of towels and water close by," Saphira replied with a soft laugh. She reached out to embrace Eragon, placing a soft kiss against the side of his neck. "I am scared." He placed both of his hands to the back of her head and cradled her as she held on to him.

"So am I. Losing a child is bad enough, but I could not stand losing my dear wife along with him."

"Has Draken left our home yet?" Saphira asked. Eragon nodded and began stripping down to get ready for the flight back.

"Saphira, I do not want you to lift one finger until that baby comes out."

"What?" Eragon shifted forms and motioned for her to get on.

_You heard me little one, _he remarked slyly. _Perhaps less stress would create less problems._

_Was it not you who said it was a matter of chance?_

_I am not taking the 'chance' of you getting hurt, Saphira. From this point on, I shall be the housewife, and you will be the lazy husband._

_I never called you lazy…?_

_Who said I was referring to myself? _Saphira chuckled and wrapped her hands around his neck as they took off.

_So how are you feeling? _Saphira asked, gently tracing her fingers down the side of Eragon's scaled neck. He craned his neck back to look at her. _I am sorry the most for you. I know that you were very happy to have a nephew._

_He was my cousin…?_

_But you consider him a brother, yes? _Saphira's question caught him off guard. _I apologize, I should have said 'nice' yes?_

_Niece? _Eragon chuckled. _Yes. Saphira, I was looking forward to spending time with his child. Being a father is good, but the nieces and nephews also get the spoiling treatment. _

_Being an aunt would have been very enjoyable too. Aunt Saphira…it does have a good ring to it. _

_So does Uncle Eragon. Maybe we can convince Murtagh to mate with Nasuada?_ Eragon laughed heartedly and continued to fly back home. _Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_I am sorry. _

_I know, _he replied. _I was very happy for my cousin when I got the news; he really loves that woman. Now, I fear they will never have a child again. After losing one, it becomes impossible to ever want another. _

_I understand. _Eragon gently flapped his wings to drift in the warm air current while Saphira clung tightly astride him. _I cannot imagine the heartbreak they must feel right now. _

_Imagine laying Draken only to discover that his shell was cracked during the process. It would tear your heart out, Saphira. _He banked softly and flew towards the hillside where their home was located. _If you could promise me anything, promise that you will live if our child does not. Losing both offspring and mate would kill me on the spot._

_Then why have me promise? _

_I have seen eternity and, even though I like it, I want to continue our lives here. _Saphira chuckled and brushed her hands down his spine, twisting them around every horn that lined his back.

_If I do fall, Eragon, please follow me. _

_To the ends of the Earth, _Eragon replied lovingly. _That was our vow together. _

- - - - - - - -

"I hope everything is alright," Equinox said to Guardian, who was standing right beside her. "Father left in a great hurry."

_Equinox?_

"Yes?"

_Would you like to fly together tonight? I wish to show you a few things…things that only I have seen. _

"I suppose so," Equinox muttered. "I trust you."

**Well I am still planning out a final plot so read tomorrow to see what happens. To all RoranxKatrina fans, I am really sorry, but how else would she have realized the dangers of pregnancy without experiencing it first hand. Don't worry, Eragon and Saphira will become aunts and uncles soon so have patience. **

**PEACE! **


	88. Beware the Griffen

**Freaky things are heating up. I must do my usual advertising for those awesome writers out there that deserve credit. One is Rebelwithoutacause with her story A Different Kind of Free and also Tyrammafar and his NUMEROUS EragonxSaphira stories of Existence, Extinction, Broken, and Between Worlds. Both of these authors have outstanding skill and graphic detail to force the reader into the minds of each character, similar to how I wrote this one. Both are writers who deserve people to see their work, and both would like to at least gain a few extra reviews here and there to talk about their progress, concerns, questions, and comments. Please check them all out...both are on my favorites list on my profile.  
**

Chapter 88: Beware the Griffen

Night was approaching as the magenta dragoness stood next to the noble wyvern. He turned to face Equinox and opened up his beak slightly to let out a strange caw towards her. She cocked her head and took a step back.

"What was that?" Equinox asked with a heavy chuckle. Guardian lowered his head in embarrassment.

_It symbolizes trust among my kind. Forgive me for that._ He turned away and flapped his wings. Equinox did the same.

"Where will you take me?"

_There are places in the Spine that no man has seen before, Equinox. Only us wyverns have touched its tender surfaces. _

"What is it?"

_The question you must ask is "where?" _Guardian chuckled and leapt up into the night sky; Equinox followed closely behind him. _Arian and I have been the only ones to see such places, except a few have been viewed by the entire wyvern race. _

"What is it?" Guardian banked to the East and flew straight towards the moonrise. "Guardian?"

_Hmm?_

"What are these places?"

_They are all signatures of nature, my dear dragon. Every place I will show you is her masterpiece. _

"Oh," Equinox murmured as she flew in closer to her feathery friend. "How did you know that I like things of that sort?"

_It started when I noticed a few gems in your room last night…?_

"You were in there?" Equinox growled. "My parents know not of my collection, and I prefer it to stay that way."

_Why? They are beautiful stones, Equinox, and it is customary for females to grow attached to shinny objects…at least the human females are. Where did you find them?_ Equinox looked down at the darkening soil far below them.

"I go to villages," she replied, "and I ask for them."

_Those are cut jewels, yes?_

"Cut?"

_They are unnatural. Equinox, the things I will show you are natural creations that no being besides my kind have touched. The gems by your bed are nothing compared to the wonders that I have to show you. _Equinox's eyes brightened as she turned to look at him. _Do you know the names of the stones that you hold?_

"Why yes, I do," she replied confidently. "I have two sapphires, a topaz, two garnet stones, and one emerald."

_Emerald? _Guardian asked. _That must have been it. _

"I am sorry?"

_The stone that matched the color of your eyes, _Guardian said shyly. _I have never seen a gem like that before. _

"Have you seen the other ones where you are taking me?"

_Yes…them and more. _

"Like?"

_There is an entire cavern filled to the brim with fresh crystal. Have you ever seen water glisten off of an uncut crystal, Equinox? _She shuttered with excitement and shook her head.

"I cannot imagine, Guardian." He lifted his head up confidently as they flew into the Spine. In one quick motion, the wyvern tucked his wings in and dove down through a cave in the mountainside. Equinox followed cautiously and touched down in the dark cavern beside him. "I can't see a thing."

_You must be a dragon. _They both chuckled, remembering the words that were exchanged between each other when they first met. He inched closer to the dragoness and nudged her neck with his beak. _Can you breathe fire? _

"Yes."

_Toss it out. _Equinox growled uncertainly and shook her head. She kneaded the cool dirt underneath her claws and lifted her head. Suddenly, she opened her maw and spat out a large jet of flame. As the fire spread, it ignited against some torches that were nailed through the cavern's sides, illuminating the cavern completely. The fire spread further down the cavern, creating a glimmering walkway down into the end.

"Wow," Equinox gasped. She looked around to see that the entire cave was made out of the milky white of quartz and the greenish-blue of topaz. The walls that lined the cave were smooth and were clear enough to show Equinox's reflection. She placed her snout to the wall and snorted as she saw her emerald eyes flicker in the glimmering light. "This is beautiful."

_It gets better, _Guardian snickered. He shifted his head towards the pathway and waited for Equinox to take the lead. She growled pleasingly and stepped forward.

"I have never seen anything like this," she sighed admirably. The colors of the gems seemed to grow brighter as they made their way deeper into the cavern. Suddenly, the walls seemed to vanish on the right side, revealing an astounding waterfall with crystal visible through the clear liquid. The fires that were lit on the torches seemed to dance on the shiny rocks as the water flowed over them and down fifty feet into the cold pool below. Equinox stepped over to the edge and dipped her snout in to see the floor of the pool lined with uncut ruby stones.

_You can take one if you like, _Guardian said with a soft chuckle. _They have been there since this was discovered. _Equinox let out a cheerful growl and dunked her head in to scoop up the largest stone that could be reached. The water was as cold as ice, nearly freezing her scales as she dove in, but Equinox was too fascinated in the overall beauty to complain. She emerged with a large stone in her mouth that was coated in gold and ruby and was also as large as a dragon egg.

_Is that a…? _Equinox set it down in front of the wyvern and nudged it.

"It certainly looks like one, does it not?"

_How? Only wyverns have been here! Better yet, is it even alive? _Equinox shook her head.

"That water is far too cold for it. If it survived, it is a miracle." Equinox sniffed the golden egg and cocked her head at it. "Guardian, something is not right about this. It smells…evil."

_Hmm? _Guardian stepped closer and placed his beak to it. _You are right. _Equinox quickly scooped it up in her mouth and tossed it back into the water.

"I will not take something like that home, regardless if it is alive or not." She watched with a pleasing snort as the egg sunk back to the bottom of the clear water. She turned and began to walk back down the pathway with the wyvern following.

_This was where our race began, Equinox, _Guardian began to explain. _Our ancestor, Gideon was born in this very cave several ages ago. From him, we all emerged. _Equinox turned to look at the torches that lined the walls and then glanced over to her friend.

"Where did these come from?"

_They have been there ever since Gideon arrived, _Guardian explained. _I was unsure that your fire would have lit all of them…this has never happened before. _They came to a split in the cave and Guardian stopped. _We must go left._

"Has anyone been the other way?"

_Well no…?_

"Where is your sense of adventure, friend?" Equinox chuckled to herself as they began to walk down the other pathway.

_This is uncharted, Equinox. We could get into trouble…?_

"Was it not you who said no one has been here?" Equinox shook her head and growled. "You flip your words a lot."

_Sorry._

"I like it." He cocked his head at her. "It makes me feel wiser." She smiled to herself and continued to walk, amazed by the shiny crystals that hung from the ceiling of the cavern. Suddenly, she tripped over an odd yet familiar object. Her feet fell out from under her as she tumbled on the cold ground.

_Are you okay? _She looked down to see the same dragon egg that she tossed into the water…right in front of her nose. _Uh…didn't you get rid of that thing?_

"I did," Equinox whispered. She picked up the stone once again and placed it to the side of the cavern. "Let's go further." They continued to walk until they ran into a dead end. There was an inscription on the far wall:

BEWARE THE GRIFFEN

Equinox and Guardian turned to look at each other and faced the wall yet again. Right in front of it was the same evil stone.

_Take me…Mother. _

**Oh…mystery.**

**PEACE! **


	89. The Virgin Dragon

**I was not sure of the gender of the first rider's dragon, so I guessed. Let us hope that I was right…if I wasn't…TOO BAD! J/k. Also, I have an announcement that everyone has to read at the bottom regarding my resignation. Don't skip it. Btw, the title is supposed to be a little sly humor off of the biblical times with Mary. Read on and you'll see why. **

Chapter 89: The Virgin Dragon

Equinox shuttered as the demonic voice fluttered throughout her mind. She turned to see Guardian do the same.

_What is it you want, fowl creature?_

_Love, _it replied sarcastically. _I have been in that water for ages and you fools were the ones to pull me out of my liquid tomb. Thank you. _Equinox shook again at her foolishness for treasury and lowered her head to growl at the egg.

"What are you?"

_I…am Griffin. _Both the dragon and wyvern cringed as the name echoed throughout their minds. _Created by Gideon and Bid'daun…?_

"The first rider's dragon?" Equinox muttered. "I thought that he was a male."

_She was not a male, but she disowned me like one. _Guardian shook his head and turned to glare at Equinox. _Bid'daun and Gideon lived a secretive life away from the riders. She did not realize that hybrids could be created so "easily." _

"They must have had a reason…you reek of evil!"

_I will take that as a compliment, _the creature inside the shell replied with an evil snicker. _Regardless of my destiny, you pulled me out, binding me to you. Why else was I able to appear in front of your snout? _

"Demon child!" Equinox sneered."Leave us be!" The egg suddenly rotated, as if it turned to inspect Guardian.

_It looks as if the hybrids will return. _The wyvern tucked his head underneath his wing in shame, but Equinox nudged him to pull him out. They both turned to pad away, but the egg seemed to roll after them.

_I cannot stay behind, dragon. Stop resisting me._

_What are we going to do? _Guardian asked. Equinox shook her head again and turned to face the egg.

"What is it that makes you this way?" The creature remained silent as Guardian approached it, tapping the tip of his beak with the golden surface.

_Stop that, _the creature hissed.

_Answer her._

_The matters of my life are my own._

_If we are to take you home, we deserve to know._

_If you knew, you would have left me. _Guardian hissed and baulked back while Equinox stood in horror.

"This was not how I expected to become a mother." Guardian turned to her and bobbed his head in agreement.

_After I hatch, I will leave to fulfill my destiny. You will only brood me for the full parenting cycle and I will be on my way afterwards. _

"This is awful."

_Awful? If you find this awful, wait ten years from this day. That will be awful. _Equinox roared and opened her maw to toss fire at the egg, but her flame just encircled it.

_You cannot destroy me in this. _Equinox muttered a swear and reached down to pick it up.

"We are taking you to my father, Griffin," Equinox said sternly. She placed a few small stones at Guardian's feet and watched as he picked them up with his beak. "He will know what to do."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I cannot believe that," Eragon muttered, as Saphira lay facedown across their large bed. "My cousin must feel terrible."

"I concur. Gods, I hope that we do not suffer the same as they have." Eragon hung up his tunic on a rack in his closet and sat down beside his wife. Saphira's stomach had swollen even more, looking as if she were seven months pregnant where it has only been two. "This is getting very uncomfortable now. I want it to hurry and come out!"

"Patience," Eragon chuckled. "We do not want to rush things." He placed his hand against her left buttock, massaging it gently with his fingers. She giggled at his touch and quickly turned around to grab his arm.

_Not until after birth, _she snickered into his mind, knowing exactly what had crossed into it prior to her own voice. She sat up on her knees and straightened out her sapphire dress. She was surprised at the fact that her clothing was stretching out with her belly.

"What is wrong?" Eragon asked after seeing confusion in her eyes.

"Why have I not had to buy clothing for myself?"  
"If I remember correctly, you shifted forms and appeared like that, yes? Perhaps it is like your scales…expanding with your body."

"Are you calling me fat?" Saphira suddenly asked, rubbing her belly for emphasis.

"No," Eragon chuckled. "It is just a part of pregnancy. After you give birth, you will be back to your good old self again…?"

"You do not like me this way?" Saphira's eyes narrowed as she glared at her husband. He was in the hole now.

"What? No!" Eragon yelled out with laughter. "Saphira, I love you no matter what you look like…you know that?"

"So, do you think I know everything?" Eragon got off of the bed and turned to look at her. He sighed and turned away to face the mirror that was in front of the bed.

"A husband must love his pregnant wife's mood swings," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Saphira climbed up out of the bed and walked over to him and slipped her arms through his to massage his chest with her gentle fingers. She laughed softly and leaned in next to his ear.

"I have read about those, Eragon." He shuttered as her sweet voice fluttered throughout his eardrums. "That is why I just played you…like a fiddle." Eragon chuckled and quickly turned around to kiss her forcefully on the lips. "Eragon," she said between gasps. "We can't. You know where we go after this." Eragon released her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So now I must suffer?" Saphira laughed again and leaned her head over to kiss his wrist.

"Give me time, dear." He smiled and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you."

"I always will." Suddenly, there was a loud pop downstairs. "What was that?"

"Sounding like something fell." Eragon quickly placed on his tunic again and casually walked down the steps with Saphira behind him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they ran into Guardian and Equinox…and a golden egg on the floor below them. "Is that an…?"

"It is evil, Father," Equinox warned. "We found it and it will not allow us to leave it."

_It…reappears every time when we abandon it. _Eragon stepped forward and placed his hand to the egg.

_Rider! _A voice sneered in his mind. _Stay back…I am warning you._

_Why do you fear me?_

_My Mother was a rider's dragon! It is the grace of the gods that I have no rider to my name. Keep away._

_I am afraid I cannot do that. _He reached down and scooped it up. He could tell by the touch alone that it was evil, possibly to the point of demonic._ What are you?_

_I am Griffin…Equinox's son._

"That is a lie!" Equinox shouted. "I would toss myself off of a cliff before bearing that title."

_You better start finding one, _the egg chuckled mischievously. _You rescued me…and now you are my parent. _

"Eragon?" Saphira asked. "This is so weird." He tossed it over to Equinox, who quickly caught the egg between her teeth.

_Gentle! _Griffin called out angrily. Equinox shrugged and opened her mouth to let the egg fall to the floor. Surprisingly, not one single crack emerged after such a drop.

"What should I do?" Equinox asked. Eragon could tell that this creature was foul, to say the least, but he had no idea.

"I do not know," he muttered. "I suppose the best idea is to raise it and see if we can change its 'intentions.'"

_Bah. _Equinox growled at the egg and smashed her tail against its side, knocking it all the way down into her bowl where she slept. She gave Eragon a devastating glare and sulked over to the bowl to join with the egg.

"This is not even my blood," she whimpered. "Is this my first child…without even experiencing the act of conceiving it?" Guardian bobbed his head and approached her as she sunk down to cover the egg.

_Do not worry, Equinox. You will feel all that you wish for in time…hopefully soon. _

"Now is not a good time to bring that up, Guardian," Equinox scowled. "If you wish, you may lay here, but do not try anything funny. The last thing I want is to have two of these little devils as apposed to one of them."

**Okay, first…the timeskip will be next chapter…to her labor. Second, I was unsure if Bid'daun was a male or female, so I let my mind flow to create this. You won't here that much out of Griffin after the next few chapters, so don't get too attached. Finally.**

**I….**

**Am….**

**NOT RETIRING! Grabs the cider and shakes it up**

**I managed to work my schedule around to devout time to everything. It may take longer to post, but at least you'll get something. Believe me…I am on cloud nine right now. YES. Before I get too happy and forget:**

**PEACE! **


	90. The Thing That Started it All

**Okay, sexual humor here and a lot of it. This may get some of the teens out there to bust up laughing…if I did it right. **

Chapter 90: The Thing That Started it All

Two more months had passed since the discovery of Griffin. Draken kept true to his promises and visited his family every night with Lunalese and the egg of his precious son, Draecion. Covin'thra had also left the household to stay at the castle with Thorn and Murtagh. It was rumored that she was gravid, but Thorn quickly canceled the thought. Everyone knew that they wanted to raise a family, but both seemed very content in how they were already. It was suppertime at Eragon's home and all of the dragons were gathered around the table. Saphira's belly was so swollen that it looked as if her child would just plop out on the table next to the dinner plates. Even though it has been seven months since she conceived, her stomach was comparable to a nine-month pregnancy. She took her hand off of her belly to sit it on Eragon's hand.

"So when is our grandson expecting to hatch?" she asked Lunalese. She bobbed her head down to clean the side of the brown egg.

_Hopefully soon. I cannot stand this anxiety anymore. _

"How long was it until I hatched, father?"

"I'd say around a month." Lunalese turned to growl at Draken.

_Your parents had it easy then. _He shook his head and turned to face Saphira.

"What of my brother?" he asked. "When is he due?" Saphira rubbed her swollen belly and smiled.

"I have had a few mild contractions that started yesterday. Tonight may be the time Bowen enters this realm." Eragon cut out some hefty chunks of boar that he caught earlier that morning for such a gathering and began passing it around the table. Equinox gently nuzzled Guardian and passed up her meal so he could eat first.

_Why are you giving this to me?_

"You need your strength tonight," she replied shyly. "Eat."

_What is going on tonight? _She gave him a tender growl and licked the feathery flesh of his neck.

"We will be one." Guardian cocked his head and shook it slowly.

_Equinox, _he muttered. _I do like you, but I have seen our relationship of friend only. What if we end up like Griffin?_

_Our offspring? _Equinox asked mentally with disappointment deep in her voice. _I suppose I have offended you, Guardian. I apologize. _

_It is your loneliness again, is it not? _Equinox lifted her head up to nod it.

"I thought we were considered mates…why else would I have asked?" Guardian lowered his head down to eat the cooked meal while eying Equinox lovingly.

_We can procreate, Equinox._

"I know."

_We can raise a family of our own. _Equinox turned to glare at him.

"Are you taunting me?" He chuckled and turned away from his meal.

_No, _he replied simply. _I do consider you a friend and possibly even more than that, but our mating style of the wyverns are different than the dragon lure. I want to keep our relationship between each other like this because…I may shame you. _

_Just say yes, you lousy crow! _A voice growled inside his head. He knew it was Griffin and let out an unnerving growl.

"You are different than those creatures, Guardian…you are a dragon."

_Really?_

"Really. Come with me later and let us fly like them."

"Equinox!" Eragon suddenly called out. "Watch the talks around this table."

"Are you in heat, dear?" Saphira asked softly. Equinox did not answer but simply nodded her head to answer. Saphira stood up and walked over to her daughter as Covin'thra and Thorn snickered amongst each other.

_Stop that! _Eragon commanded his daughter. She lowered her head and propped it against Thorn.

"Equinox," Saphira said as she rubbed her magenta scales, creating a subtle moan from the dragoness as she touched them. "It is uncomfortable to be in such a predicament, but you must wait, child. No matter how strange it is. You have a dragonet of your own that must be taken care of first." Suddenly, Saphira winked at her daughter and tossed her head towards the exit of the home. "Perhaps you and your 'friend' can go and hunt for Griffin…if he is expected to break out tomorrow." Guardian and Equinox turned to look at each other and both growled lovingly.

"Will do." They both stood to their feet and practically bolted towards the door.

_I am not hatching tomorrow! _Griffin protested, but Saphira simply chuckled to herself and took her seat next to Eragon.

"Good work."

"Call me the matchmaker, dear," Saphira replied with a smirk. Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain. "Eragon!" she said in between gasps. "He's coming!" Eragon shot up from his chair and quickly grabbed Saphira to whisk her up the steps into their bed.

_Thorn, get Murtagh and Arthur! _Eragon shouted. _Find a healer too. _

_Yes, friend. _He listened as Thorn rushed outside while Covin'thra nervously padded up the stairs. Lunalese and Draken got up as well to follow suit.

"Eragon!" Saphira cried as she held his hand tightly, squeezing the very color out of his skin. "I lied!"

"What?"

"I do not have a high…ow…tolerance for…ahhh…pain!" Eragon tried to withdraw the pain from her, but it seemed as if it could not go away. He hiked up her dress and quickly lowered the flap.

"You also lied about not being much of a bleeder," Eragon said back worriedly as blood began trickling down onto their bed sheets. He stroked her hair as she bent her knees up.

"This is worse than the eggs!" she exclaimed, pushing with all of her might. Even though this was her first human child, instinct has taught her that the best way to get rid of the pain is to get rid of the child altogether.

Hours went by without any sign of a child, which worried Saphira greatly.

"Where is it?" she whined. Murtagh and Arthur had arrived with a healer and had taken over while Eragon was ordered to wait outside the room.

"I can't leave her," Eragon stated, but Arthur pushed him outside before he could say another word.

_I am scared, Eragon, _Saphira suddenly came into his mind. _Why did they make you wait away from me? I need you here…you're my strength. _

_I am still here, Saphira. I'm right outside this door. You do exactly what they tell you to, understand? I will never leave you. _He had to stop to hear her scream behind the door.

_Eragon!_

_I am sorry. _He put his hands to his face and sunk down against the wall of the hallway. _What have I done to you? I will never allow this type of pain to happen ever again!_ She squealed in agony again as Murtagh could be heard issuing commands to her over her yelling.

_It is not you who should be blamed, my love. _There was a pause. _It was I who asked for this. I love you enough to endure all of this._

_You're in pain! _

_And I will endure it. _Eragon groaned as a wave of pain tore through his midsection. _I am stronger than you think. _He shook his head and gave out a nervous chuckle. _See? _

_Saphira, I love you._

_I do too, but if you give me another one of these, I will cut off the object that began my troubles. _

_No you wouldn't, _Eragon snickered. _You'd miss it dearly afterwards. _There was another pause as a smaller wave of pain passed through him.

_True. Fine! I'll just carve one out of wood and replace it! _Eragon chuckled again and tossed his head back against the wooden wall.

_You would get splinters._

_Better than getting a human child, _Saphira argued. _Perhaps there is another way…less painful? _

_Abstinence? _

_I said less painful! _Saphira snapped. _I still want to mate, but I do not want the after effects of it. That way I would not have to worry about my tongue slipping out again._

_Hmm?_

_When I ask, you give me, correct? _

_Yes?_

_I want something that will stop it altogether! _Eragon laughed heartedly and slammed his fists into the floor.

_Saphira, _he chuckled. _It can't be that bad, can it? Are you sure you do not want another…?_

_Don't you dare finish that! _Eragon stifled it. _This is my last child Eragon. No more…at least for a while. _

_No mating then, _Eragon chuckled. He heard Saphira let out a whimper in the other room.

_What? No fair! _

_Well, mating is designed for creating. If you want no more, the best alternative is abstin…?_

_Well then I will abstain from creating children. _Eragon shook his head.

_It doesn't work that way. You can tell me know that you don't want a child, but when you ask, I give. Simple. _

_Do not give me everything I ask for then…?_

_If that is the case, then you would end up with another child anyway,_ Eragon shot back slyly. _I love you and I do not want us to have to give up our binding just because of the threat of a child. Fine…I will make the promise. _He sighed and thought of the words to say in the ancient language. "I will not give you anymore offspring." He felt as if all of his energy drained from him as he repeated it in the ancient language. _Happy? _He muttered to her. _Now, if you ask or not, I will not give you a child. _

_That is better than abstinence if you ask me._

_You are addicted, aren't you? _

_To you…?_ She tried to say, but Eragon cut her off.

_Well, to a part._

_Eragon! _Saphira shouted both mentally and physically. Suddenly, the sound of a crying baby filled the room. Eragon quickly jumped up to his feet and barged in through the door to see Arthur snip off the umbilical chord.

"It's a boy!" Murtagh shouted. "I am an uncle, Eragon! A human uncle!" He looked to see Saphira drenched in sweat and blood was on her dress, as well as the sheets underneath her.

"I will clean that..?" Saphira struggled to say, but Eragon stopped her by placing his lips against hers.

_We will just get a new one! _Eragon said mentally to her. _I am happy that you are okay. _"Where is my boy?" Arthur smiled and handed the little child over to him. He was very healthy with the usual light-pink skin, but his brown eyes seemed to pierce through Eragon's heart. "My son, Bowen." He cradled his child and crouched so Saphira could get a look at him. In one slow motion he handed the little babe down to his mother, who cried at his sight.

"My little one," Saphira sobbed, cradling him next to her neck. Bowen had stopped crying and was sleeping against her. "Eragon, that wasn't so bad. I could do another…?"

"Don't go there!"

**The End…? **

**HA…FOOLED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PEACE! **


	91. Back to Work

Chapter 91: Back to Work

The night after Bowen was born was the most difficult for the couple. Every hour, the child would scream into the night, waking everyone in the house.

"Good morning," Eragon muttered to Saphira. She picked up a pillow and tossed it over her head to cover the loud cries. "I suppose I should get this one." Eragon climbed to his feet and shuffled out the door, smashing into Equinox as he stepped outside.

"Is my brother broken?" Equinox asked innocently. Eragon muttered a swear and shook his head.

"No, but I wish his voice was." Equinox snickered to herself as Eragon walked away towards Bowen's crib.

_I really hope our child will not cry like that one, _Guardian said slyly over to Equinox.

_I am not gravid yet, Guardian, _she replied mentally. _We must pray that Griffin remains quiet. _

_He is getting pushed out of the nest as soon as he breaks through._

_I heard that! _Griffin suddenly growled in both their minds. They both shook their heads and walked down the hallway to the bowls downstairs.

"Bowen!" Eragon muttered forcefully. "Child, what is wrong now? I just changed you thirty minutes ago. What is it?" The child stopped crying and reached his hands up toward Eragon, who couldn't help but smile at the site. "Aww," he sighed, reaching down to pick the baby up. He placed Bowen's chin to his shoulder and gently held his head with his marked palm. "You must sleep, little one."

_I miss you…_a voice stammered in his head. He lifted the child up and brought him to his face.

"Did you..?" Nothing. Bowen's eyes widened slightly as he let out a soft giggle.

_Father. _Eragon gasped and set him down in the wooden crib.

_Saphira? _Eragon called mentally. _We may have a problem. He talks…mentally._

_Impossible! _Saphira replied. _Are you sure? _

_Unless there is another creature plaguing my mind, _Eragon muttered. _It is our son. _

_Perhaps he will be like Draken and can speak on both terms._

_I hope so, _Eragon stroked his child's head and turned to walk back out.

_Good night father. _He turned around and nodded his head. _I shall remain quiet now. _

"Good night." Eragon shut the door and returned to his bed, pressing his body against Saphira for more comfort.

"Well?"

"He talks," Eragon groaned. "Maybe now we won't hear him cry…?" Suddenly, the sound of painful screaming blasted through their eardrums. "I just talked to him!" Eragon leapt up to his feet again and opened the door to Bowen's crib.

_What do you need? _Eragon asked. No response. _Son, I know you can talk to me this way…tell me. _Nothing again. The child looked up at Eragon with hurtful eyes. "You lost it, didn't you?" The child nodded his head and continued to sniffle. "It is okay, Bowen. This is nothing to cry about. Go back to sleep." Bowen closed his eyes once more as Eragon sulked out to go back to bed.

"What was it?" Saphira asked.

"He is normal," Eragon replied. "He lost his 'ability,' Saphira. He can't do it anymore!"

"So, he is a full human? That makes no sense. Look at our other children…why are they not normal?" Eragon snapped his fingers.

"Remember when we were sharing that odd dream?" he asked. Saphira nodded. "I bet they knew about this. After all, did they not say that he would have no problem when it came to eternity?" Saphira rested her head on Eragon's shoulder and placed her hand over his chest.

"At least he is healthy," she replied smoothly. "We can teach him how to read minds…?"

"Not this time. I want him to be a normal child; no mind tricks, no fire breathing…normal."

"He is the son of a dragon and Rider, Eragon," Saphira pointed out. "How far from normal can that be?"

"Good point." Saphira rubbed the muscles on Eragon's chest and gently nibbled on his right ear.

"We shall raise him correctly," she whispered in his ear, forcing him to shiver slightly at her voice. "You are his father, Eragon."

"You are the mother," he shot back. "It will take two for this job."

"I will get our other children if we need more." Eragon laughed heartedly as Saphira began kissing the side of his neck. "I am still a dragon, Eragon. I can handle anything." Eragon snickered and wrapped his arm around her.

"I know, darling." With that said, they both fell asleep without one more cry from their newborn child.

Morning came quickly for Eragon and Saphira, causing both of them to groan at the sight of sunlight.

"I suppose I must make the breakfast today?" Saphira asked. "Any requests?"

"Bacon and eggs," Eragon muttered sleepily. "Call me when it's done."

"If I have to be up, then you do too," Saphira chuckled, pushing Eragon up and out of the bed. "Come on, darling! It is Bowen's first day." She smiled as Eragon stretched out his arms. "Perhaps you should get clothed before you step out?"

"And to think you wanted to get rid of this," Eragon joked with a grin. "I told you that you would have missed it."

"Shut up and get out," Saphria shot back with a laugh. "It is too early for that type of talk, Eragon." He snickered and walked out, tossing a green tunic over his shoulders as he walked. "Get Bowen while I get his bottle ready." Eragon smiled and headed towards the child's room. To his surprise, his child was already awake, staring at him with a toothless smile.

"Good morning," Eragon said happily to him. Bowen squealed with joy as Eragon reached down to pick him up. "Let's get you nourished."

_Eragon, _Saphira called to him mentally. _You need to see this. _He cradled Bowen in his arms and walked down the stairs. He looked out the window and was surprised to see an army of Izlansadi's finest Elvin soldiers marching past their home. Murtagh and Thorn were up front.

"What is going on?"

"War." He turned to see Saphira standing beside him. "That other country has become a threat to this part, Eragon. Nasuada and Izlansadi have decided to do this."

"How do you know?"

"Murtagh explained it mentally to me," she explained. "Covin'thra is leaving with Thorn."

"Will they need us?"

"Murtagh said that Angela is in town and has volunteered to watch our child if we join."

"Drop him off," Eragon muttered. "I'm going to grab my sword."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, Saphira. The dragon and her mighty rider will fly into war once again."

**PEACE! **


	92. Enough is Enough

Chapter 92: Enough is Enough

Eragon smiled as Saphira stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked anxiously as Eragon nodded his head. He casually spun his sword around his hand and slid it into its sheath.

"It has been quite awhile," Eragon muttered. "Maybe we should take a practice run?" Saphira smiled and placed her hands to her hips.

"I was a dragon before I was human, Eragon. I cannot forget how to use my wings and claws." They both stepped outside and stared at the large Elvin army before them.

"Hail Rider!" they shouted in unison. Both Eragon and Saphira bowed humbly as Murtagh approached with Thorn and Covin'thra.

"Ready to go back to work?" Murtagh asked with a snicker.

"As long as we all will make it back." Murtagh chuckled and pat the side of Thorn.

"We should, Eragon. The country has declared war here and we are to strike the first offensive." Saphira shook her head and placed her hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"It's time, dear." She stepped back. "Honia." Within moments, she was back to her elegant dragon form with Eragon staring lovingly at her. _What? _

_I forgot how beautiful you looked in that form, _he replied as he stroked her left shoulder.

_It feels good to be back, Eragon. I did enjoy sleeping together in human form though. Let us not stop that. _

_We will always be together, Saphira, _Eragon assured. _Are you ready? _She stood on her hind legs and fluttered her wings.

_I always am, rider…?_

_Husband, _Eragon corrected. _I shall bear the term of your rider no more. _She touched back down to the ground and craned her neck to place her snout against his nose.

_Really? _She asked, widening a single sapphire eye to look at him. _What if I like calling you that? _

_It makes me feel as if I own you, Saphira. We have four children now and have bonded together on numerous occasions. The mark tells others that I am your rider, but I beg to differ. _She snickered and drew her head back.

_You do own me, _she replied in a singsong voice. _Not that I mind…? _

_Saphira, _Eragon called out as he jokingly slapped the side of her shoulder.

_I am still calling you my rider, Eragon. Fate drew us together for this purpose. Besides, calling you my rider brings a pleasing sense to me. _Eragon chuckled and turned to face Murtagh.

"When you are ready, brother." Saphira crouched down.

_Well rider? _Saphira mocked. _Are you ready to ride me 'again'? _Eragon did not catch her vulgar humor and withdrew his sword to admire it. The color was sapphire blue and it shinned almost as bright as his wife's eyes.

"I never thanked the elf that gave this to me," Eragon muttered.

_You can thank him by returning home, _Thorn shot back. _Come on, there is little time. _Eragon climbed up to Saphira's back and gently pet the scales on the right side of her face.

_Don't do that, _Saphira chuckled. _It tickles. _Eragon shot his head back and shook it.

"Saphira?"

_Yes? _

"We must talk." Murtagh overheard him and quickly motioned for him to remain quiet.

"We must take these troops to the boats, Eragon," Murtagh explained. "We cannot fly and leave them to walk, so you can talk all you want on the way there."

_Do you want me to walk beside you? _Eragon asked Saphira. She shook her head and snorted.

_No, _she replied simply. _I miss the weight of you. This brings back memories. _Eragon tried to get off, but she baulked to keep him on. _What did I say?_

_Sorry. _She turned her head to look back at him.

_Eragon, we may be mates but our duty has to come first. Like it or not, you are my rider and my job it to carry you. _He lowered his head in embarrassment.

_I just do not want you to be uncomfortable. After all, you just birthed a child less than two days ago._

_I know, Eragon, _she replied. _That is why I love you. No matter what happens you try to bring me pleasure. _

_It is my job as a husband. _The army began marching as the dragons all brought up the rear. Covin'thra padded alongside Thorn as Murtagh held on astride him.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked. _Not that it means anything but, if our lives were to end today, would you happy with the way our life went? _

_What? _

_Are you happy on what I gave you? _Eragon growled and muttered a swear. _I want to know. _

_Saphira nothing has been done by you to anger me. You should know that, dear. I love crawling into bed with you beside me and I love waking up to hear you whisper my name inside my mind. You must not talk like this, darling. We will make it back; we have to! Who can take care of Bowen if we were to die here? _He snickered. _I see._ _You're nervous._

_Nervous? _Saphira asked, cocking her head at the question. _No._

_I can feel it, _Eragon dug deeper. _You…are nervous._

_I am not nervous, _she said firmly. _I just worry for Bowen, Eragon._ He shuttered at the slight fear that entered their link. _I do not want someone else to take care of our younglings. I know this will not be our last battle, but I could not take the heartbreak of leaving our human child alone to grow without a parent. _Eragon nodded.

_I understand your concern, Saphira, _Eragon explained, _but we must stay focused to return home. In battles, I always rely on your courage to get through them. If you are afraid then I become scared too. We will make it, my love. I still have so many promises to keep._

_Like? _She paused to step over a log in the forest.

_Too many to list at the moment, _Eragon chuckled. _I love you, Saphira. If you are scared, then let me be your courage this time. _She growled pleasingly as Eragon stroked the side of her cheek. _I do not want to lose you when we have gone through so much. _Arthur suddenly ran up next to Murtagh.

"Sire!" Arthur called out. "They have crossed, my king. Hundreds of them are waiting for us." Eragon sighed.

_Here we go again, Saphira, _he muttered. _Jut like old times. _Eragon smiled as the tangling sensation in his stomach subsided. _You finished being nervous?_

_I have you to help me. _Eragon laughed and pat her side again. _Let us finish this and return home so Bowen can be fed. _They both laughed and trotted forward.

"Brother!" Eragon called out. "Take the men west and bring them up to the right flank. Saphira and I will distract them while you make your own assault."

"Lancelot is down there already, Eragon!" Arthur explained. "Regroup with him and see if we can push them into a corner." Saphira turned and faced Eragon.

_Are you ready? _She asked. Eragon nodded and tightened his grip with his legs. _Eragon, no matter what happens today, you will always be my noble warrior._ He nodded his head and gently rubbed the scales on her hide.

_You are everything to me as well, Saphira. _She growled and leapt off into the sky, beating her wings frantically to gain altitude.

_I have missed this, _Saphira said happily as they flew towards the sea. _Eragon?_

_Yes? _He replied kindly.

_Let this be our final battle. I want to live without war from now on. _Eragon sighed and held out his blade.

_It is my promise. _

The beach could be seen from their height and the hundreds of soldiers were also seen running about in the sand to hide their boats. The ships that the elves had planned to use were on fire and the hapless souls left to guard them were seen lifeless next to the fires.

_This is not going to be easy, _Eragon admitted. He looked to see a circle of soldiers around two other men. _That must be Lancelot. _

_Hold on, Eragon! _Saphira suddenly tucked her wings in and dove with blinding speed towards their endangered friend. As they grew closer, Saphira outstretched her talons and raked through the circle with them, knocking several of the men down before scooping up Lancelot in the process.

"Eragon?" Lancelot asked while clutching one of Saphira's bloodstained talons.

"Need a ride?" Eragon joked, as he reached down to help him up. Saphira lifted her paw to aid further in the rescue. "Don't get used to this friend. We are going back down."

"Why?"

"The elves are flanking their right flank, but we must create a diversion until they strike."

"There are many down there, Eragon. We would not do well with only three."

_You forget that I am a dragon, Lancelot, _Saphira snickered. _A mother dragon at that. No one wants to fight a mother dragon. _They flew down and dismounted, unsheathing their swords as they got off. To their surprise, every villain had left, creating an empty beach with only a few bodies and burning boats to show their presence.

_Keep calm, _Saphira urged them. _I smell them. _

_Where? _Eragon asked. Saphira turned her head to the entrance of the forest.

_They are everywhere, Eragon. Fight bravely…for me. _Eragon nodded his head.

"Lancelot," Eragon whispered. "Saphira can sense them. Stay sharp." Suddenly, Saphira cocked her head back and opened her maw. She exhaled and tossed out a liquid stream of fire towards the forest, scorching every tree that it splashed against. Screams could be heard in the forest as the fires intensified. All three fighters watched as soldiers from the opposing country emerged from their hiding with their swords raised. Eragon gasped to discover that they had countered the flanking idea by repositioning themselves in a different direction.

_Were you expecting this? _Saphira muttered to Eragon. He shook his head.

_Pretty smart for some malicious villagers, _Eragon commented with a scowl. Saphira stood on her hind legs and released a roar so powerful that Eragon felt himself tremble.

"Do you wish to fight a rider?" Lancelot taunted the soldiers around them. "If so, you might as well slide your swords into your own hearts."

_Not helping, Lancelot, _Saphira muttered as the group closed on them. They were outnumbered three-to-two hundred, but the three were more than willing to stay and fight. Eragon pointed his blade at the advancing group as Lancelot continued to threaten.

"What are you waiting for?" Lancelot mocked. "She doesn't bite…much."

_Lancelot, remind me to eat you after this ordeal. _Saphira growled annoyingly before opening her maw again to shoot out a single intimidating flame. She turned to Eragon. _Murtagh and his forces cannot help us, Eragon. What should we do?_

"I don't know, Saphira." The three began backing up while the opposing force continued to drive them back.

"Come on, ingrates!" Lancelot continued to taunt. "Stop pushing us and jump right in!"

_That is it! _Saphira roared. She suddenly scooped her head up and latched onto Eragon's collar. In one swift motion she hoisted him up and went back down for Lancelot. _If no one else will make the decision, then I shall do it! _She took two steps back and quickly turned around to run down the beachhead with the soldiers giving chase behind him.

"What are you doing?" Lancelot asked angrily. "We could crush them!" Eragon groaned and turned to face them.

_No, _Saphira growled. _If you would have continued to provoke them, then it would have been us who would be crushed. You certainly talk much for being a wise knight. _

"I resent that!" he yelled back as Saphira continued to run. Her pace was slow so the soldiers could still keep up and this greatly bothered Eragon.

_What are you doing? _Eragon asked. One soldier got too close and she smacked him back with her spiked tail.

_Just hold on, _she replied kindly. _Tell Lancelot to continue taunting them. _

_Why? _He suddenly realized that Saphira was running towards Murtagh and his troops. "Saphira, you are a genius!" As he said those words, the Elvin soldiers emerged and smashed into the hostile warriors, leaving Saphira with a perfect escape. She slid to a stop next to her daughter and crouched to let her riders off.

_You can go and continue taunting now, _Saphira growled at Lancelot. _Eragon, can you stay behind with me? _Eragon nodded as Lancelot leapt off of Saphira to engage the enemy once again. He swung his sword and sliced all within his reach, avoiding the elves on his side as he sliced through. Eragon fought the temptation to get involved until he felt the touch of Saphira's snout against his back.

_They do not need us, _Saphira pointed out. _These warriors are the ones outnumbered now and the last thing I want to happen would be seeing you killed by our own troops. _She slid to her paws and cringed as the injured and dying screamed in pain. _Eragon?_

_Yes? _

_I know that I am supposed to be a warrior dragon, but I have lost that…?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that I do not like fighting anymore…for any cause. _Eragon shook his head. _I want to place our past behind us and live like a normal family. _

_I know, Saphira, _Eragon replied as he turned to rub her snout. _I want that too. _Suddenly, one of the warriors broke through the Elvin defense and rushed towards Eragon. The rider lifted his blade up to parry the blow and kicked the opponent in the gut with his right foot. Before the warrior could regain his balance, Eragon shoved the sword through his chest. "Well?" Eragon asked Saphira, who shook her head admirably.

_You still have it, _she snickered. _Very well, Eragon. Let us get in and help. After this…no more war. _Eragon shook his head and wiped the blood off of his blade. He turned to see Murtagh fighting alongside his dragon while Covin'thra stood next to Saphira. Covy turned to face her mother and showed her teeth.

_Guess what? _She asked innocently. Saphira cocked her head. _Me and Thorn are going to be parents. _Saphira's eyes widened as she stepped forward to embrace Covy by wrapping her neck around her child's.

_Eragon, did you hear that? _She turned to see that her husband was right in the thick of the battle, swinging his blade just as strongly as Lancelot. _That's my rider. _

**The next timelapse will be quit a few years ahead so I can quickly get to the ending…yes the ending. It should be the 100****th**** chapter but there is a chance that it will fall below. Don't worry, I'm thinking of doing a smaller one afterwards. **

**PEACE! **


	93. The Plot Sickens

**Okay, I am really trying to balance everything, but I have a 10-12hr shift daily with my new job 5days a week Sometimes I get out early…like today, but others are not so great. Still, I am here and trying. Two more chapters should finish the first part…yeah…first part. I AM GOING TO HAVE TO DO A SEQUEL! It won't be as long as this, but it is needed. I still have to work with Bowen's upbringing, Griffin's destiny, and Draecion. There is a little vulgar humor here (very slight) and a twisted plot that no one would have expected. Let's see if you remember these two:**

Chapter 93: The Plot Sickens

Eragon and the remaining elves gathered around the piles of bloody corpses from the last battle as the sun began descending through the smoke filled sky. The boats were demolished, leaving the Elvin soldiers with no transportation to the other country. Saphira was lying next to Eragon with her scaly head resting on his lap.

_I am serious, Eragon, _Saphira warned. _After this…we are finished. _He shook his head. _Do not shake your head at me, husband! We are going to live normal lives, Eragon. Fighting for all eternity does not seem to fit in normal, does it? _  
"Saphira," Eragon comforted as he scratched behind her left ear. She growled and looked up at him.

_You will always be my warrior, Eragon. _He smiled as Saphira let out a comfortable sigh. _You are strong and brave, with a hint of fearlessness._

"I am not fearless!"

_Did you not catch the 'hint' part? _They both chuckled. _Eragon, you have made me the happiest dragon in the universe. The last thing I want is for all of it to go away if we were to fall in battle. _

"I know," Eragon replied. "We have done so much together." She growled and nuzzled her snout against his thigh.

_Oh, we have, _she replied smugly as she pressed her snout harder against his leg. _Believe me, Eragon, several people wish for the lives that we have._

"No argument there." He sighed and continued to scratch the back of Saphira's neck while she scratched the side of her face against his lap.

_You know, _Saphira said with a snort, _you are a very cute grandfather. _Eragon cocked his head and gave her a quizzical expression, which caused her to laugh histarically. _What? _

"Where did that come from?"

_Well you are, are you not? Draecion may hatch tonight and Griffin has told us that his time is coming too…not to mention Covin'thra's good fortune. _

"Are we getting old, Saphira?"

_In age or in wisdom? _

"You decide." Saphira lifted her head up from his lap and looked him over.

_Well, your hair is graying just a tad. _Eragon quickly brushed his marked palm through his locks but stopped when Saphira began giggling. _I was fooling. In age, we have not grown older, but I am afraid that, if it comes to wisdom, I may be old enough to be your grandmother. _Eragon smirked at her humor and jokingly slapped the side of her neck.

"Wasn't it you who told me that I was wise?"

_I still am smarter than you, Eragon. It is a known fact. _She shook her head and brushed her cheek against Eragon's. _You are a close second in that, though._

_Then why would you be my grandmother if I am right behind you?_ He asked mentally. She cocked her head in thought.

_Fine! You can be the uncle. _Eragon fell back laughing. _What now? _

"Why are we comparing wisdom to relatives?" Eragon asked. "Let us just say that we are equal, dear. Will that work?"

_Why not? _She lowered her head back down and showed her teeth. _Eragon?_

"Yes?"

_Are we going to have to fly these soldiers to the next country? _He turned to look at the troops around him. All of the elves were standing and chatting with their comrades while Murtagh, Lancelot and Arthur stood in the background.

"It looks like it." He sighed again and gently pushed Saphira out of his way as he stood up.

_I was hoping for a tireless battle, not a stressful transport. _Eragon snickered and brushed his hand against her left shoulder.

"Things happen." He shook his head. _I can help…?_

_And fight naked? _Saphria asked worriedly? _I think not. _

_Was it not you who wanted to 'end your troubles?'_

_Not if someone else takes it away from me! Sorry Eragon, but I will not have you change forms today; at least not with sharp objects around. _

"Fine," Eragon replied out loud. "Thanks for looking after yourself."

_What?_ Eragon snickered and shook his head. _How could you…oh I get it. Sly devil. _He laughed and turned away to talk with Murtagh as an elf approached Saphira from her right side.

"He is a good man, yes?" the elf asked. Saphira nodded her head proudly.

_Yes he is, _she replied. Saphria turned to notice that the elf was their friend Ebath. _Where is your son? _

"He is still on the other side, Saphira." She cocked her head as the elf closed his eyes. _Keep this quiet. _

_Okay._

_Saphira, this is not a raid, but a rescue mission. Royan left on his own after he discovered that his mate, Crystal was on the split end of the country. He told me that he would be back a few weeks later._

_So…?_

_Saphira, it has been two months since we have seen him. _She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. _We fear something has happened and decided that it would be best to tell the others that this was an offensive rather than a rescue._

_Won't they discover this after we get him? _

_I pray not but time will tell. You must keep this quiet Saphira. Even Eragon cannot know. _

_Why is this so important? _Ebath lowered his head and reached into his tunic to pull out a golden necklace.

_Remember when I told you about my wife? _

_Yes, _Saphira replied sadly. _You even told us how she was…?_

_She was never found, Saphira. _

_You lied to us? _

_Let me explain. _The elf clasped his hands. _Saphira, my wife betrayed the Elvin people by going to Galbatorix the day before you smote him. She even told me of this and I supplied her with a safe place to live, which was on the far end of Ellesmera…just past the borders._

_Near Boer? _Saphira asked. Ebath nodded.

_She knew that something like this was going to happen afterwards somehow, Saphira. She told us that we will meet together after the "Great Split." _

_She knew of all of this? _Saphira narrowed her eyes and growled angrily.

_My wife…is a prophet. She saw this entire thing come to play years ago, Saphira. Our existence will perish within a few years. _

_Our? _Saphria growled again. _Not my race. I will make sure it will never end._

_You are right, Saphira. Your race will not die yet, but the time for it is coming very soon. The elves will perish before the dragons. This divide that has been created has pushed brother and sister elves against each other. We are doomed now to fight until there is no one left. Nothing can stop it… not even Eragon. _

_I do not believe you! _Saphira snapped. _The Elvin race cannot go extinct. _

_Is it because Eragon is considered an elf? _Saphira lowered her head and bellowed slightly. _Do not worry, Saphira. Only those born naturally in Elvin form are destined to die. After we get to the other side of the country, I shall take you to him._

_Eragon will come too, _Saphira warned sternly.

_No…?_

_Eragon WILL come. _Saphira snarled at him and turned away. _I can keep all of this secret with everyone I come in contact to, except my husband. He holds nothing from me and I hold nothing from him. Tell me, why did your wife betray the elves? _

_She saw it in her vision, _Ebath explained. _It was either going to be her or Royan. She did the job herself to spare the shame of her child. She was filled with sorrow for dooming the race, but she knew that the Elvin race was doomed either way. My wife has killed me and my son to save him from the embarrassment. As long as this country is divided, war will spread and lives will be lost. You and Eragon will be needed…?_

_No we won't, _she snapped angrily. _We are no longer going to fight on any side. Our swords and talons will be used for lumber and hunting instead of slashing and impaling. _

_Very well, Saphira. I apologize for bringing this to you. _

_You know where she is? _

_She is the one that I am going to rescue._

_Royan is not with his mate is he? _Saphira snaked her head down to look Ebath in the eyes.

_No. He is with his mother. _

**PEACE! **


	94. The Great Seer

Chapter 94: The Great Seer

_Eragon, wake up! _The rider flicked his eyes open to see Saphira lying beside him with her eyes focused on him.

"What?" He looked up to see that it was midnight. The moon was not out but the bright stars provided the light in its place. "Saphira, we are moving tomorrow. Why wake me up now?" She sighed and turned her head over to Ebath, who was sleeping against a large boulder near the edge of the forest.

_I have to tell you something. _Eragon sat up and wrapped his hands around his knees. _I was going to tell you earlier, but you fell asleep before I could. _

"Well I am awake now." She sighed again and lifted her head up high.

_Eragon, this is not what it seems._

"What do you mean?" She climbed to her feet and motioned for Eragon to mount her.

_We must discuss this in private. If people find this out, more lives could be lost. _Eragon climbed up and gently rubbed Saphira's shoulder. The sapphire dragoness fluttered her wings and leapt into the air as quietly as she could, fearing that Covin'thra or Thorn would overhear and attempt to follow.

She flew out over the water and touched down on the other side of the country; they were out of earshot from any creature while they stayed there. Eragon got off of Saphira and rested his hand on her warm stomach.

"What is the matter?"

_Eragon, _Saphira started. _He wanted me to keep this from you, but I can't. How could he have asked this from me…?_

"Who?" Saphira shook her head.

_It was awful, Eragon. _He looked at his wife worriedly. _He wanted me to keep all of this secret._

"What did he do?" Eragon asked sternly.

_Ebath wanted me to keep quiet. _Eragon growled and took his hand off of her. _There is something I have to tell you…and you will not like it. _

"Did he do anything to you?"

_No, _Saphira replied quickly. _This is a matter far more important. Eragon, Ebath has lied to both of us._

"What do you mean?"

_They never found his wife's body. As a matter of fact, his wife is not dead. _

"What?" Saphira lowered her head.

_She was the one who told Galbatorix of Ellesmera, but she told him the day before we slew him. _

"So…?"

_So Ebath kept her secret and feigned her death so the family could still keep their dignity. _

"Well that makes sense."

_Does it? _Saphira lifted her head up and looked Eragon straight in his eyes. _Eragon, she is a prophet. _

"Huh?"

_She knew all of this was going to happen. She betrayed the elves because she envisioned her doing it. _

"Why didn't she just avoid it like we did?"

_She saw Royan do it the next day, Eragon. To save Royan from the shame, she did the task. _

"Okay?"

_That is not the worst part. Ebath provided a place for her to stay and the two decided to meet after the 'great split'. What just happened a few months ago?_ Eragon shook his head in disbelieve and crouched down in the sand.

"Impossible."

_Is it? _Saphira sighed and sunk to her paws._ Ebath is going to bring her back, but he wants this to be seen as a rescue attempt of his son, who is with her. _

"This is very confusing."

_Tell me about it. _The two remained quiet for a moment until Eragon turned to face her. _Yes?_

"Why did he want to keep this quiet?"

_Eragon, his wife has doomed the Elvin population. _She shuttered. _She has envisioned the Elvin race being wiped out due to this divide. She is a traitor to the elves, Eragon, and no one would help her if they knew. _

"That cannot be!" Eragon growled. "How could the whole race be destroyed?"

_I know not, Eragon. I honestly do not care as long as we continue to thrive. _He laughed and stroked her right side.

"I could not agree more. This is just too much."

_I know. Ebath has helped doom his own race. I wonder if there is anyway to prevent it?_

"I do not know," Eragon murmured. "There may not be a way."

_He wants to take us to her, Eragon._

"The prophet?"

_Yes, _Saphira replied. _I think she has something to tell us._

_Let us just hope it is good._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draken sat up from a cold sleep and looked outside of the cave he was sleeping in. Lunalese was curled next to him with her newly hatched son sleeping against her belly.

"What?" Draken suddenly asked. "Who are you?" There was silence while he turned to look at his sleeping family. "I can't leave them." He cocked his head and stepped over to the ledge. "I can't take them either." He looked out towards the mountains and shook his head. "How do you know?"

_Find your father and follow him to me_. Draken shook his head as the chilling female voice left his head.

_What is wrong? _Lunalese suddenly asked, startling him.

"I have to go," Draken replied. "There is someone that my father is looking for and she has something to tell me."

_Who is she? _Lunalese looked down to see that Draecion was still sleeping against her.

"She calls herself the 'Great Seer' and she keeps calling for me for some odd reason."

_I can go with you. _

"She actually wants you to," Draken said worriedly. "It also involves our youngling."

_This worries me. _

"Same here." He shook his head and sighed. "We must meet Father tomorrow before sunup."

_What?_

"I know…how does she know that?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ebath!" Eragon called out for the elf, waking him up from his deep sleep. "Get up and come with me." Saphira could not help but snicker at the facial expression on Ebath's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ebath asked. All the soldiers looked at Ebath in concern, but Eragon reassured them that everything was alright.

"We need to talk." Saphira watched as Eragon wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder and escorted him into the woods.

_Have fun, honey, _Saphira laughed out. She turned to see Covin'thra padding up to her. _Good morning daughter._

"It is one, mother!" she exclaimed happily. "We have two eggs in waiting."

_Really?_

"Yes mother. Thorn has blessed me twice!"

_Any names yet?_

"No," she replied. "We will think about that afterwards." Suddenly, both dragons turned to look behind them to see Draken and his kin flying in towards them. "Draken?"

"Mother?" Draken asked. "Who is the Great Seer?"

**PEACE! **


	95. The Last Great Mistake

**Final chapter of book one. Book Two may take a bit longer to put up, but it will be good. Thanks to everyone and I do not plan on a 90 Chapter book next time. Also, I am working on the American Crossover simply because it seems challenging to do it and not make it too clichéd. Well, till next book…KEEP ME ON AUTHOR ALERT!**

Chapter 95: The Last Great Mistake

Eragon gently rubbed Draken's shoulder as the soldiers began marching into the forest of the hostile territory. Saphira was beside her husband with an obvious look of worry plastered on her scaly face.

_Eragon? _She asked. He turned to look at her. _What will happen to them? _

_Them? _Saphira shifted her glance to the soldiers walking behind them.

_What will become of them? _He sighed and turned away.

"I do not know," he replied out loud. She snorted and shook her head.

_I hate hiding secrets. _Eragon nodded and took his hand away from his son's so the dragon could walk in peace with his mate.

_Do you think I do not? _Eragon asked with anger in his voice. _Saphira, I do not know what to do. Look! This woman managed to summon our very child. I do not know why so many soldiers have been brought here, but I do not want them to suffer the same as Orik and Vanir. _Saphira let out a soft growl and stopped walking.

_Eragon? _

_Yes? _She lowered her head.

_I am sorry. _He cocked his head and walked towards her, gently placing his marked palm on her brow.

"For what?" he asked. "This was not your fault."

_No, Eragon, _Saphira murmured. _I am sorry for telling you not to fight. I was a fool to not realize that this is what we are destined to do. Fighting is our…?_

_No it is not, Saphira, _Eragon replied sweetly. _A wise dragon once told me long ago that we create our own destiny. If the riders before me were warriors until their last breath, then why should there not be a change in the cycle? I would love to be normal, and there is no need to apologize for voicing your feelings. I love you and I want to have a peaceful, uninterrupted live from here until the end of eternity. _Suddenly, Ebath stepped up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The troops will spread out with Murtagh and his dragons into the hills while we march forward," he explained. "Take yours and go through the pathway on your right." Eragon turned to see a dirt road littered with sparatic yellow leaves from the trees above. It seemed wide enough for dragons to pass through, but where was Ebath going to go? Eragon sighed and glared at him.

"What of you, liar?"

"Do not call me that, Rider!" Ebath protested. "I am going to take a little trek through the forest and meet up with you later."

_I do not trust him, _Saphira told Eragon. _Be on guard, my love. _

_Always am, _Eragon placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and stared at Ebath. "Where does this pathway lead us?"

"The Great Seer. Eragon," he replied. "My wife. She is in a far cavern at the end of the path. It will be a good ten league hike, but perhaps she will come to meet you and shorten your journey."

"Where are you going?"

"I know a short cut to get to her," Ebath said proudly. "I would take all of you, but the paths here are narrow and unstable."

_Have you forgotten the fact that we do have wings? _Saphira asked in an annoyed tone. Draken and Lunalese snickered at Saphira's rash comment. Ebath groaned and scratched his right arm.

"I have not seen her for many years, Eragon. Could you at least respect my privacy?" Eragon bowed his head in unison with Saphira.

_Mating in a cave…how primitive. _

_Saphira! _Eragon replied jokingly. _If I recall, did we not conceive our child in a cavern? _

_We were dragons then…?_

_So it is fine to be primitive when we are not human? _Saphira snorted and shot out a thick plume of black smoke.

_Sometimes. _Eragon shook his head and turned away to walk down the pathway while Ebath took his own direction. Saphira padded beside Eragon at the front as Draken walked alongside Lunalese, brushing against her hide with his during every step.

"Mother?" Draken asked. She turned to look back at him. "How is Bowen progressing?"

_Well, Draken, he is doing quite well. He cries a lot, but we can get over that. _

"Does he look anything like I do?"

_No son. Bowen is a human. _Draken bobbed his head.

"Any horns?"

"Draken," Eragon replied in a laugh, "Bowen has no dragon-like features…that we know of. Perhaps time will tell differently?"

"What a shame," Draken sighed. "It would have been nice flying beside my brother."

_Were you not there when he was born? _Saphira asked. He nodded his head.

"I just did not pay close attention to the youngling. Forgive me, Mother."

_What is there to forgive, child? _Silence fell on the group as they continued to walk down the path. It was quiet for almost two hours until Lunalese broke the silence.

_This is boring our child. _

- - - - - - - - -

"Guardian!" Equinox called out anxiously. "Griffin…he is hatching!"

_Can I kill him after he comes out? _Equinox shot her new mate a deathly glare and turned to stare at the cracked egg in front of her. _What? _

"You know what, my dear," Equinox growled. "He told us that he will leave us be after he hatches."

_He cannot just hop out and fly away, can he? _

"Well no…?"

_He cannot hunt on his own yet, can he? _Guardian drew out the last part of the sentence to add emphasis.

"What is your point?"

_I cannot leave until I am mature enough, _Griffin suddenly announced. _Please…silence while I come out. _

_Very well._

- - - - - - - -

Eragon placed his hand on Draecion and smiled as he pressed his brow against the rider's palm. Draecion was a dusky brown color with golden eyes, just like his shell before he hatched.

_I told you that you are a handsome grandfather, _Saphira chuckled in Eragon's mind. He snickered and gently rustled Draecion's scaly forehead.

"Yes, I know." He lowered his head to smile at the dragonet and then turned to face Saphira. "I really hope that this Great Seer bears good news for us."

"So this person is actually Ebath's mate?" Saphira turned away from Eragon to look at Draken.

_Yes, _Saphira replied. _None of us know what to expect. _Suddenly, Eragon stopped, causing Draecion to smash into his left heel. The dragonet whimpered and sulked back to Lunalese as Draken asked why he halted so abruptly.

"There!" Eragon pointed to a large carvern with smoke gently flowing out into the sky from the entrance.

_I suppose Ebath is done with her? _Saphira asked. Eragon nodded and proceeded towards the cave with his family padding beside him.

The climb up into the cave was quite simple, except for a few rocks laid out on the pathway. Draecion grew tired from walking so Saphira gently hoisted him up with her mouth to carry him.

"Ebath?" Eragon asked as he entered the cavern.  
"Shadeslayer," an unfamiliar voice called for him. "Come; bring your family as well." Eragon motioned for the other dragons to enter as he walked inside. In the end of the cave lay Ebath on a wool blanket with Royan propped up against the wall of the cavern. Both appeared to not be breathing.

"What happened?" Eragon asked. A female elf stepped from the shadows with features very similar to Arya's except her eyes were ruby red and her skin was fairly darker. On her head was a strange headdress with two bones crossed in the front of her brow.

"I am next," she replied. "Before I pass with my family, I must share my envisions."

"You killed them?" Draken asked worriedly. The prophet nodded her head and clasped her hands.

"They gave me permission to…since we are all going to perish anyways." Eragon growled but Saphira pressed her snout against his shoulder for comfort.

"What do you wish to tell us?" She stepped to the middle of the cave and tossed some wood into a fire that she created some time ago.

"Look into the flames, dragons of the new age. Watch the fire's deathly dance twist about in your mind." Draecion inched forward and whimpered slightly as the fire intensified."Draecion, I see a terrible fate for you, young one. It is too soon to tell exactly, but pain and despair is doomed on you. I also see pain in your parents' future as well." The sorceress sighed. "Humans are so cruel, noble dragons. Evil corrupts the bravest man and beast. Beware Griffin, Eragon. After he hatches, expect great trouble from him in distant lands. Raise Bowen well, Eragon. Teach him that not all evil can be prevented…and teach him that the wrongdoer is the only one at fault."

"This makes no sense," Eragon muttered. He watched as the prophet unsheathed a small dagger from her cloak.

"Nothing makes sense until after it happens, Rider. One day, the dragon race will also fall like the elves…?"

_Impossible, _Saphira said proudly. _If they all die, Me and Eragon are both immortal. We can just reproduce new ones to keep it going._

"No you cannot." She sighed and sat down next to the fire with her legs crossed Indian-style. "If my vision proved correct, Eragon promised that he would provide you with no more children…during your final son's birth."

_No. _Eragon nodded at Saphira with a grim look on his face.

"Our selfishness has doomed our kind, Saphira. If this prophecy comes true, we are at fault for them not coming back."

"Father!" Draken called out. "Do not say such a thing! Covin'thra is expecting too is she not. And what about Equinox and Guardian? Sure they will be hybrids, but they will have a heart of a dragon, will they not?"

_I agree with our son. It is impossible for our race to die again. _

"Keep an eye on your son, Eragon. In due time, he will be the betrayer of the dragon race."

"What?" Before she had the chance to answer, the prophet thrust the dagger into her left breast and through her heart, forcing her to collapse into the fire. Embers tossed up into the air as the fire leapt onto her skin. Eragon and the entire family turned away in disgust as the smell of burning flesh filled the cave.

"Can that be true?" Draken asked. "Is my child…are we all doomed?"

"I never told anyone about my vow to Saphira and she knew it. If that is not prophecy, I do not know what is. Draken, I have made a horrible mistake."

**The End of Book One. God it has been one heck of a journey, hasn't it? I would love to see all my reviewers stay up with the next book…Probably called "Angela's Gift II-The Life of Bowen. Look for that sometime. For the final time of this story.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
